The Grim EDventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy
by Technomaru
Summary: What if Grim never met Billy and Mandy but Ed, Edd, n Eddy instead, It will result in Chaos and Laughs... Starting with the 49th chapter, the Fourth Ed joins them, resulting in MORE Chaos and Laughs! Grim has invoked... THE WRATH OF THE SPIDER QUEEN!
1. REAPED!

**The Grim Adventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy**

By Winter Knight

Chapter 1: Reap-**ED**

Note: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy nor "that Grim show"…Cartoon Network does and if I did then I'd know why no adults are seen on the Ed's show and why Mandy acts like this. This fanfic is separate from the "now on hiatus" story "King of Kings II : BATTLE ROYALE", also I do not know what year Ed, Edd, n Eddy takes place and it caused confusion because of the Mystery Science Theater 3000 joke but since Grim is from modern times, I'll have to say that the setting is 2006 (Ed must be really stinky by now)

This Fanfic answers the question "what if Grim never met Billy and Mandy. But Ed, Edd, and Eddy instead" well you will find out…with hilarious results

It was a (un)usual day in the Cul-de-sac on Peach Creek, no adult in sight, kids playing, Kankers doing something destructive, and the Eds Scamming for jawbreakers but then something very unusual and dark happens.

The Eds are having a "giant robot scam" where they have "giant robots" made out of cardboard boxes standing behind them and a sign that reads "Humungus (sic) Robots for too buks (sic)" next to them. Eddy was yelling out "Giant Robots here! Destroy cities, save the world from aliens from Uranus (giggles) look good while riding one! Only for 2 bucks…what? I charged 2 bucks instead of a quarter because look at them, they're huge and besides, giant robots don't grow on trees and… HEY ED! GET OUT OF THE DUNGAM 1000" and Ed cheerfully yells out "SPACE FIGHTER ED WILL SAVE EARTH FROM THE MARTIANS FROM URECTUM…FILMED IN ALIENVISION!" Eddy is also annoyed that Double D is not helping them because for starters he knows that the giant robot scam isn't gonna work and second Sara is extremely sick and Double D is trying to get her better because of Sympathy.

Double D is in Sara's room, making her Uzumaki brand Ramen and then Sara says sweetly and sickly "Double D, why are you trying to help me, after all I've done to you, my brother, and umm… Johnny 2x4, I don't even deserve this." Double D shows up in a biohazard suit and hands her the ramen telling her "it's because despite the way you act, you're still human and well… (blushes) I have a reputation to keep when it comes to being the favorite of the 3 Eds…and Johnny. Hey someone's at the door" and when Double d opens the door he sees Ed and Eddy, Eddy is annoyed because he's helping Sara and not them with their giant robot scam and Double D tells them "I told you a thousand times, your automatons are supposed to be made out of steel and able to transform, yours just stands there, unable to fight fictional aliens" only for Eddy to yell out "Yeah right sockhead, now get over here and help u…" and before Eddy can finish she hears Sara scream out of fear, something Ed has never heard before and then he dashes to her room saying "BABY SISTER! BIG BROTHER GONNA SAVE YOU FROM THE BOOGERMAN!" and when all 3 Eds show up they see green mist appear and a shadowy cloaked figure materialize from the mist, he was a skeleton dressed in a cloak and carried a scythe and before the skeleton speaks, Ed makes a huge smile and yells out "IT'S SKELETOR! HEY SKELETOR, SIGN MY LUCKY UNDERWEAR!" and then Ed pulls down his pants, revealing green boxers to the figure and says "they where white when I first got them" and then the rancid smell of Ed's underwear gets to the figure and then he faints.

44 minutes later, Double D checks his pulse and says "the strangest thing about it is that he doesn't even have a nose" and then Eddy says "perhaps Ed's odor is supernaturally stinky" and Ed says "and proud of it" and takes a whiff of his own rancid odor. The figure gets up in a creepy fashion and says "FOOLISH MORTALS, I AM THE GRIM REAPER AND… (Jamaican accent) good golly mon, when was the last time you showered?" and Ed responds "ever since Mystery Science Theater 3000 got cancelled!"(1999)

Grim puts on a gas mask and before he can speak Double d asks "why would the Grim Reaper speak with a Jamaican accent?" but then Grim shrugs and continues "Anyway…I AM THE GRIM REAPER AND I'M HERE TO TAKE THIS CHILD AWAY FOR SHE IS DYING OF A SERIOUS DISEASE THAT IS SO SERIOUS AND…AND…and..and…for goodness sakes mon, why isn't she in a hospital like most terminally ill people, do you kids even have parents?" but then Double D responds "Well in this world adults DO exist but only we can see them but the audience can't". Everyone just stares at Double D and then he tells Grim "You break the forth wall all the time in your show too!"

Grim gets confused by this but then clears things up "well I'm an adult on the count that I'm over a thousand years old..but I'm a supernatural creature..so am I allowed to be seen on this show?" the Eds look at their unwritten rule book about how their world work such as not setting it into any time era nor not letting any adults be seen and then Ed says "we allow it" and then before Grim continues his speak he gets bored and tells a short version of what he's about to say "the name's grim, Ed's sister is seriously sick…and she's good as mine". And then Eddy's face turns into a huge grin and drags her from her bed and tries to hand her to grim saying "normally I'd use this as a scam to charge you for a quarter but this time I'm giving her to you for nothing at all". Sara gets so furious at Eddy but being sick and all makes her incredibly weak, the other Eds look shocked at Eddy's morbid behavior and Double D yells out "of all the things you've ever done, this is the last straw" only for Eddy to respond "why are you standing up for her, despite her crush on you she still beats you up, not only that but she beats me up, ruins our scams, beats Ed up for fun, and so I say we give her to Grim because she had it coming, so what do ya say Lumpy?" and then Ed makes a sad face and says "don't give away baby sister like a chicken no one wanted…TAKE ME TO ETERNIA WITH YOU INSTEAD SKELETOR!" the Eds look very confused about what Ed just said.

Double D bravely goes up to Grim and says "I have a deal to make with you…if we beat you in a contest, we keep Sara" Ed interrupts and says "AND BE OUR BEST FRIEND FOREVER!" while Grim says "ok but if I win, Sara comes with me" and Ed interrupts again and says "OOH OOH TAKE ME WITH YOU TOO!" and finally Grim says "Fine, the deal's on, the contest shall be a scaring contest, whoever is disturbingly scarier than the movie "Se7en" , bloodcurdling terrifying than the acting of the spice girls in "Spice World", and more frightening than seeing Brittany Spears pregnant, is the winner, those who show me a page from the "Hino Horror" mangas is automatically disqualified. I will go first" and then Grim transforms into a demonic skeletal being with demonic wings and horns protruding from his head and flames appear behind him, Eddy looks terrified, Ed smiles largely at the sight, and Double D just stands there and smirks and says "I've seen something even more frightening than that". Grim then lets Eddy go next and then Eddy then smirks and says "you know what…I forfeit because a little brat like Sara deserves to be sent to the underworld… have a nice afterlife Sara!". Sara gets so furious at Eddy and she sweetly asks Ed "my dear big brother, can you please help me from this cruel fate?" then Ed happily says "okie dokie baby sister! Ok Skeletor, this master of the universe will use his ultimate weapon… FIST OF THE MONOBROW! SUPER SCARY FACE!" and then Ed makes a Kawaii anime face, everyone looked shocked and Grim just says "actually that's just disturbing rather than just plain scary…and now you, bearer of the sock hat, show me your terrifying, bloodcurdling, gutretching, Stephen King-ish, disturbing, evil, spooky, pants wettening, frightening, creepy scary face so I may laugh at it."

Double D makes a evil smile and says "cover Sara's eyes guys, this is about to be more disturbing than "Se7en." And so, Double D **TAKES HIS HAT OFF!**, Grim sees this and screams like a shrill little girl, and yells out "MY EYES, MY BEAUTIFUL, BEAUTIFUL EYES..oh wait I'm a skeleton, I have no eyes…BUT STILL AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ed is still covering Sara's eyes, Ed's looking towards it with eternal glee and Eddy's hiding under Sara's bed at the sight of Double D hatless, Grim just fall unconscious.

66 minutes later, Grim wakes up and thinks it's all a nightmare only for the real nightmare to begin…Double D puts the hat back on and says "we won Grim and a bet's a bet, we keep Sara…" and Ed dogpiles on Grim and yells out "AND YOU'RE OUR BESTEST FRIEND FOREVER!" and Grim yells out "No…No…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! It is impossible, I cannot lost to a mere mortal…I never lose!"

Sara then suddenly recovers and hugs Ed and Double D tightly, saying "you guys do have the heart to save me, oh big brother, Double D, I swear I will always be nice to you guys from now on, now if you excuse me…" and then all of a sudden she drags a rather frightened Eddy who is hiding under the bed and says "ooh umm... hi Sara… I see you recovered well…HELP ME GUYS! THIS BRAT WILL…DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL!

DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! Oh look, I found a quarter... um I mean DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL!

Grim, Ed and Double D just stand there seeing Eddy get pummeled by Sara for trying to give her to Grim and then Grim says "you know I'd do him a favor and take him to the netherworld but…maybe not." Then Ed says "Hey Skeletor! let's go to my place for monster movies and all you can eat gravy!" and then Grim says "you know, you maybe not so bad after all but please stop calling me Skeletor! I'm Grim!" ...and then Ed says "OK CRYPT-KEEPER! Besides I read your comic books all the time" and then Grim says "I'm surrounded by idiots!"

Next time on the Grim adventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy: Grim is introduced to the kids of the Cul-De-Sac and the results are still hilarious, and what will the Eds do with the living embodiment of death? Find out next time but first we have "backwards talk with Ed"

Ed: hello everyone, it's cool having bone daddy here in the house but I wanna do something freaky and cool and now I want you to decode this secret message:

" SNEKCIHC EKIL I !yvarg eht naht reithgim si worbonom eht"

that's all the time I have left, right now, I'm having a Halloween party with Jack Skellington himself!

Grim: IT'S GRIM MON! GRIM!

Ed!emit txen uoy ees


	2. Grim vs the culdesac

**The Grim Adventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy**

By Winter Knight

Chapter 2: Grim Vs the Cul-de-sac

Note: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy nor "that Grim show"…Cartoon Network does. Also I want to apologize to my fans for not working on the story for over a few months, I'm also adding another chapter and…ENJOY!

Last Time: Sara was dying of a illness and Grim was to take her away but then her brother and his friend Double D tried to save her (Eddy wanted Grim to have her…that little SOB!) and after losing a scaring contest, Grim if forced to give up Sara and be the Ed's best friends forever. And now we continue the story as soon as Eddy recovers from last chapter's beatings ("Oh great, with bonehead around, he's gonna make this show into a Canadian-American version of "Round the Twist") well actually Eddy 2 things: one, you're not supposed to hear the Narrator and two: chapter 2 is beginning and you are needed to show Grim around the Cul-de sac ("WOW! I GOTTA LOOK GOOD FOR MY FANS!) and so Eddy takes off his mummy like bandages and joins with the Other Eds.

Eddy is reading the paper and says "this is stupid, a tree house gets raided by evil adult weirdoes who hunt hair. What is this? weekly world news?" and Ed says "maybe it's the monster from "I WAS A MIDDLE AGED BARBER-ARIAN!...FILMED IN SCALP-O-VISION!" and Double D says "actually, it's a reference to the one story the author's currently working on that's distracting him from working on our story."

Ed runs around Grim in a circle singing "THIS IS HALLOWEEN! THIS IS HALLOWEEN! PUMPKINS SCREAM IN THE DEAD OF NIGHT!" AND THEN Grim yells out "cut it out mon! You can rise the dead with that racket! And then Ed looks at Grim and says "you look like Kate Moss!" and then Grim just stands there angrily. Edd then wonders what to do with Grim and then he watches what Ed wants with him.

Ed

Ed continues acting stupid and then Grim looks upset and Ed walks up to him and says "What's wrong Mr. Skullhead?" and then Grim says "it's because not only did I lose a contest to you mortals and I'm forced to be your friend but I have to put up with something less intelligent than a sponge…sees Ed pick his bellybutton and eat the lint In fact, I think I shouldn't have insulted the sponge, plus you can't get my name right.. IT'S GRIM MON…GRIM!" and then Ed says "let's be friends and he hugs grim and grim lets out a small smile and then Ed says you know what it takes for me to turn my frown upside down?" and then Grim says "we can re-enact the Pompeii incident! Just let me create a volcano with my scythe…" And then Ed yells out "No! Let's go watch some monster movies! And then Grim smiles wildly and yells out "yippy skippy! That a better idea, I even got a movie for us to watch!"

And so the 2 end up in Ed's room and Grim puts on the video tape "Dracula Vs. those darn kids on the lawn" and it shows Dracula, Grim's childhood hero, looking outside his window and he sees 4 teenagers making out in his graveyard themed front yard and he yells out "hey you kids! Don't be playin' in Dracula's front yard, Dracula would like to go out and bite your necks, but Dracula can't be out in broad daylight for Dracula will burn to a crisp…Dracula's gonna go back to his coffin, have fun in Dracula's yard kids" Grim thinks he's cool while Ed looks terrified and yells out "there are Teenagers making out in Dracula's front yard... and he can't scare them away!" and then Eddy grabs Grim and says C'mon Bonehead, you're gonna make us rich!"

Edd and Eddy

Grim is then dressed in a white 70's disco suit and says "this is so humiliating, where did you get the thread mon?" and Eddy says "it's my brother's he has a ton of them" and then Eddy yells out "SEE THE AMAZING DANCING SKELETON! FOR JUST 1 QUARTER HE WILL DO BOOGIE ON DOWN WITH HIS BAD SELF (prices may vary)" and there is a sign that reads

Amazing dancing skeleton

Will dance for money

-Prices-

Any non-embarrassing dance- a quarter

The swim- 50 cents

The Monkey- 75 cents

The Macarena- a dollar

The lambda- two dollars

Double D sees the sign and he says, "The reason the sign has no spelling errors is because I did it and…OH MY GOODNESS! EDDY YOU PERVERT! THE LAMBADA! THAT DANCE IS FORBIDDEN!" and then Eddy says "yeah whatever sock head! This tactic will get me some ladies because they will refuse to lambda with Grim" and Double D also argued "well I suggested we use him in the name of science but you wanted to use him for this mediocre scam!" Eddy then yells out "MEDIOCRE!!!" and the 2 get into a fight while Grim says "I think I liked it better when I was with that monobrowed moron."

Johnny

Johnny walks by and sees Grim and one look at him he hides behind Double D and yells out "look out plank! It's a lumberjack! Grim then says "I'M NOT A LUMBERJACK! I AM THE LIVING EMBODIMENT OF DEATH HIMSELF!...and your little doll creeps me out for some reason." And then Johnny says "you're full of it, you're a lumberjack because you have a sharp tool and you look scary." And then Johnny pays Eddy 3 dollars and says to Eddy "make the lumberjack sing the really risqué parts of "the lumberjack song" and then Grim looks nervous and says "OH NO! NOT THAT, ANYTHING BUT THAT MON!" and then Eddy says "give the man what he wants"

I cut down trees, I skip and jump,

I like to press wild flowers.

I put on women's clothing,

And hang around in bars.

I chop down trees, I wear high heels,

Suspenders and a bra.

I wish I'd been a girlie

Just like my dear papa.

Jimmy and Sara

As Johnny laughs uncontrollably at Grim, Jimmy and Sara walk by with baby carriages, they hear Grim's singing and then Sara covers Jimmy's ears and she says "don't listen jimmy, it's a very naughty song, plus I don't like my brother's new friend."

Rolf

As Grim gets humiliated at the hands of Johnny 2x4 Rolf shows up because he likes the song and then Rolf gets mad and suddenly beats up Grim, tearing him apart, bone from bone, and then he spits in one of his empty eye sockets. Grim then says "come to your senses mon, why you be beating me up child?" and then Rolf says "tis' the son of a Shepard's task of beating the living afterlife out of crazy skeleton man yes?" and then Grim suddenly looks frightened and says "OH NO…YOU'RE PART OF THAT CLAN FROM…what country are you from again?" and then Rolf says "well maybe Rolf's coat of arms will give you a hint" and he shows him his coat of arms that shows a image of a Grim's skull being smashed by a mace" and then Rolf says "If you be rubbing Rolf's rutabagas once more, there will be no place to hide from Rolf's afterlife, understand!" and then Grim sheepishly says "I'll be good!"

Double D then says "what was that all about?" and Grim says "apparently there is this family that doesn't fear me and possess supernatural strength, this even scares me, one time I met this woman…" and then Eddy says "cut to the chase bonehead!" and then Grim says "long story short, that boy is related to the so called "Great Nano" that wants me dead" and then Double D says "is it even possible to kill the Grim Reaper?" and then Grim, Eddy and Double D hear a voice that says "yeah, if you dorks embarrass him to death even more!"

Kevin and Nazz

Grim looks sternly in Kevin's face and says "Hello Kevin" and Kevin has the same look and says "Hello Grim" and then Double D looks surprised and says "you two know each other?" and then Grim says "yes child, last summer his grandmother passed away and I had to take her… and then Kevin constantly kicked me in the shinbone and the vomer, so I played a game against him, he wagered his prized mullet haircut and the prize is his grandma, so we played "Roshambo" the game was invented by "some plump kid from Colorado" and the object was to kick each other in the groin area till one of us falls and cries… I had the upper hand because I'm a walking skeleton and I have nothing to kick so it was my turn and Kevin cried like Flo-jo when her time was up. So I took his grandmother and his hair and went back to the underworld triumphant.

"So that's why he only has 3 strands of hair on his head", Eddy couldn't stop laughing loudly and at the moment Ed arrives Kevin gets so angry he goes up to Eddy and Eddy runs up to Grim and says "please bonehead, save me from "other bonehead" and then Grim says "you made your coffin, now rest in peace!" and then Kevin drags Eddy away to a undisclosed area and has what appears to be a chainsaw in his hands and Eddy goes into a catatonic state and says "grandpa... is that you?" and then they only hear the sound of screaming.

Nazz then says "I really got to get Kevin to stop being such a pri…oh hey Double D…who's your new friend? I like his figure, how does he stay so thin?" and then Ed then whispers to Grim "Psst, hey Jack, I think Nazz likes you" and then Grim says "that be impossible child, no one can look straight into me eyes and show me their true expressions that doesn't involve fear… with the exception for Great Nano's grandson, he hates me non-guts" and then Grim sees Nazz float in the air by a cloud shaped like a heart. And then she slips Grim a number in his sleeves and before she floats back to her house she says "CALL ME!" and then Double D says "I think I liked her better when she was just a minor background character that doesn't have lines and all she ever did was giggle... I mean will she seriously have a crush on you Grim?" and Grim then says "No child, because she's a child and a mortal, the love between a mortal and dead will lead to GRAVE CONCIQUENCES, if you need details, watch "Beetlejuice", "High Spirits", "Corpse Bride" and "Dracula meets the living cheerleader."

Ed then says "what about "GHOST"? and Grim says "no, that movie made me cry like a little…you didn't hear this from me ok?" and then the 2 Eds made a gesture of "zipping their lips".

And then Suddenly the Kanker Sisters came to the Cul-De-Sac for their weekly rampage and when they see Ed and Double D, they yell out "IT'S OUR BOYFRIENDS!!!" and when they rushed to the 2 Eds, Grim arrives with his Scythe looking scary, and then the 3 girls looked terrified and Lee yells out "oh no girls! They hired a demonic assassin to take us out! and we don't mean on dates!" and after they dropped their loose change in quarters in the ground, they put roller blades on May's hands and Feet and Lee and Marie ride on her as if she was a car, escaping Grim, both Grim and the Kankers have the same thought "whew, that was close!" and then Double D says "wow! That was so cool! They even dropped all the quarters they stole from us!" Ed then says "JAWBREAKERS FOR EVERYONE!"

And so Ed, Double D and Grim spent the change they got from the Kanker sisters on jawbreakers and are happily sucking on the jawbreakers. Double D says "wow grim, this normally doesn't happen to us but it looks like things are a little different now that you're our new best friend." And then Grim says "it feels like we're missing something…"

Meanwhile at sundown, Eddy is tied up to a tree in chains and is horribly beaten up and then Kevin pulls out his chainsaw and says "this will teach you not to make fun of my hair you DORK! HAHAHA!" and as Eddy screams, Kevin get slashed in the hand by a rose that was thrown to the ground and then they both see a shadowy figure in a tuxedo and then Eddy says "Either that's Tuxedo Mask or I gotta lay off the dolt cola" and then the shadow figure uses it's telekinesis ability to lift Kevin in the air and throw him over the fence, into a garbage can and the lid closes on him. Eddy looks frightened when the figure approaches him and it uses it's telekinesis to remove the chains and then Eddy says "Who are you and why did you save me?" and then the figure says to him in third person…

"Hey boy! Get out of Dracula's Yard! Dracula wants you to go home, Dracula doesn't want you up past Dracula's time. And now if you will excuse me…it's time for Dracula to boogie!" and then 70's music plays and as he turns into a bat and he flies away, Eddy says "My brother must have slipped something in my Dolt cola when I wasn't looking again" and so he heads for home.

THE END…FOR NOW!

Mini Story: the two jacks

One day, Grim say "hey guys, want to meet my brother? He's a big celebrity during this time of month" and then as the 3 Eds agree, a pumpkin magically appears and then Jack Skellington pops out of the pumpkin, scaring the Eds except for Ed.

But as Grim wants Ed to stop mistaking him for his Brother, Ed points at Jack and says "hey guys! It's the Grim Reaper! He's so cool!" And then everyone anime falls in synch.

THE END…FOR NOW!


	3. BRAINS!

**The Grim Adventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy**

By Winter Knight

Chapter 3: BRAINS!

Note: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy nor "that Grim show"…Cartoon Network does, also just like in that "Grim" show, the characters will be killed in absurd ways…and turn out to be ok in the next story.

One day, Ed is prancing around looking for someone to play with, he goes to Grim who is sharpening his scythe and tells him that he's busy, and so Ed then goes to Ed and Double D but to his horror, they are doing a scam without him for the scam is "Fake Dianetics" testing where they pose as Scientologists and use this crudely made machine for testing, Eddy doesn't want Ed to participate in this scam because it is only for "smart people" and so Ed gets so upset and he walks to his "happy place" (the neighborhood dump) and cries to himself. He then wishes for a new best friend to the stars and as he is about to sing "when you fish upon a star" the stars answered back in the form of a meteor.

Ed went up to the meteor and his grin grew wide at what he is seeing, he pokes it with a stick and then a eyeball and some tentacles grow out and then the creature from the meteor pulls out a boom-box, turns it on, and starts to sing…

"Well hello there little boy, Now don't be shy  
Step right up, I'm a reasonable guy  
Don't be frightened by the look in my eye  
I'm just your average evil meteor from outta the sky"

(The creature sticks his tentacle in Ed's ear, trying to suck his brains out but he figured that Ed's head is empty)

"Well, I'm just shy and scared in this place  
I'm just a fish outta water from outer space  
You can see that the trip has left me tired and drained  
So why don't you be a pal..

And bring me some brains!"

(Ed then happily says "ok new buddy, I'll get you some brains!" and he goes to the kitchen and pulls out a box of "Dracula bran" and when he shows the creature the cereal, he throws it out and pulls out a book with a picture of a brain and shows it to Ed and then takes Ed to Nazz's place)

"Go down to your neighbor's place  
See the dull expression on her face  
You'd be doing her a favor if you brought her to me  
She ain't using her brain she's just watching TV!

(Nazz is brought to the creature and she yells out "THAT'S NOT COOL" after getting her brain swallowed)

"Go down to Mr. Johnny's  
He hasn't had a thought since '93  
His brain is the portrait of atrophy  
He ain't using it, why not give it to me?"

(Johnny's brain is eaten and so is Planks' which is rather odd)

"Brains, brains, I won't lie  
I'll eat their brains 'til they're zombified  
Sure they might think it's deranged  
But they won't give it a thought  
After I've eaten they're brain  
Brains, brains, it's okay  
It's not a matter if it isn't gray  
And if at first they thinks it's strange  
They won't think twice  
If they don't have a brain!"

(For no reason at all, Ed is wearing a red zoot suit while Nazz and Johnny are mindlessly dancing)

"Go down to the trailer park  
those weird three sisters are in the dark  
I'll suck the noodle right out of their heads  
And half an hours later, I'm hungry again!  
Creep into the shop of pork  
Sneak in, tip-toe past the dork  
Pick me up a cruller and a cupful of tea  
And any other sweetbreads you happen to see"

(Jimmy, Sarah and the Kanker sisters have been brain-eaten as well and mindless dance too, "the dork", umm I mean Kevin see what's going on and pulls out a mallet, he tries to strike the creature but he gets brain-snatched as well, Ed then bring Rolf and his entire stock of animals to the creature and it happily eats their brains.)

"Brains, brains, I won't lie  
I'll eat their brains 'til they're zombified  
Sure they might think it's deranged  
But they won't give it a thought  
After I've eaten they're brain  
Brains, brains, it's okay  
It's not a matter if it isn't gray  
And if at first they thinks it's strange  
They won't think twice  
If they don't have a brain!"

"Brains, brains, I love 'em, I need um...  
My tummy jumps for joy when I eat em  
Big ones, fat ones, short ones, tall ones  
They're so delectable, especially the small ones  
No time to cook em in a skillet  
My belly's rumblin', I got a need to fill it  
I don't fry em, the heat will only shrink em  
I'll just grab my self a straw and I drink em!!!(Ohhhh...)"

(Ed then dances like Michael Jackson with the mindless victims, but then Double D and Eddy hear some catchy jazz music and when they checked out where the music came from, they saw what they didn't want to see)

"You've been swell to go around  
And bring me every single brain in town  
But with all these brains, I can't help but think  
That there isn't one left out there to drink"

(The 2 Eds check to see if Grim is available but since he's busy sharpening his scythe, they decided to take matters to their own hands)

"Now fess up boy, come on, heck!  
Is there someone that you're trying to protect?  
Bring him down here to meet his end  
And I promise I'll be your bestest friend"

(Double D and Eddy come face to face with the creature)

"Brains, brains, I won't lie  
I'll eat his brains 'til he's zombified  
Sure he might think it's deranged  
But he won't give it a thought  
After I've eaten his brain  
Brains, brains, it's okay  
It's not a matter if it isn't gray  
And if at first he thinks it's strange  
he won't think twice  
If he don't have a brain!"

Brains...  
Bring me his brain...  
Bring me his brain, Bring me his brain!!!!!!!!  
Mwahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

And so Eddy tries to run off but trips on a garden gnome and his brain ends up devoured but then the creature gags and apparently dies, but then the creature is brought back to life, is seen glowing gold and has 3 "hairs" sticking out.

Eddy as the creature then says "HA! No monster can contain me, I have more greed than Scrooge Mcduck, Nabiki Tendo and Mr. Burns combined!" and then Ed bows to the Eddy-creature and says "please brain eating Eddy! Forgive me for trying to feed you to a brain monster from Uranus!" and then Double D says "that doesn't sound right Ed"

Eddy as the creature then says "I forgive you lumpy, now if you can do one thing for me…" and then Double D says "you got to be nuts Eddy, we got to return everything to normal and I got to study the creature in the name of…" and soon, Double D gets his brain eaten by a rather disgusted Eddy creature.

Eddy as the creature then says "man! Brains are gross, but I really got to shut Double D up, well anyway I'm gonna be on a new diet. So if you want me to forgive you, I want you to feed me some…CASH!" And then Ed says "OK EDDY! I GOT EVERYTHING I NEED FOR GETTING CASH!" and so Ed happily puts on a ski mask, a crow bar, and a laptop and says to Eddy "so what will it be first Eddy? Go rob a convenience store? Break into a bank, or pull a scam online?"

Eddy as the creature then says "excellent lumpy…excellent…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

THE END…FOR NOW!


	4. SAWED

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy**

By Winter Knight

Chapter 4: SAW-ED in half

Note: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy nor "that Grim show"…

Also, this is a short filler chapter, I'm currently busy with things in real life. So this is something to tide over you fans.

Also I have lot of ideas for upcoming chapters as well as "Operation H.A.I.R." however I'm opening a vote for what Billy and Mandy character other than Dracula will make upcoming appearances, but the main rule is that I will only allow supernatural creatures/adults in the upcoming chapters because I have a loophole where even though adults cannot be seen In the Ed, Edd, n Eddy world, it didn't say anything about supernatural beings (i.e. Grim, Dracula, Nergal, etc.) so cast your vote today and I will respond!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Huh? Hey! This isn't my bedroom, why do I still feel groggy? Where am I and why does it smell like Ed? (sees Ed) oh that figures. And why can't I breathe?" (looks in a mirror and screams at the sight of a huge blue jawbreaker completely filling his mouth and he also sees Ed with one in his mouth too)

As Eddy came to and sees Ed, he discovers that they are trapped in a filthy bathroom, they see a TV monitor and it suddenly turns on and they see what looks like Plank but in clown make-up, "plank" then says to them "Eddy, this is your wake-up call. Everyday of your so-called "working life" you have scamed kids out of their allowances for jawbreakers. Now your greed and lust for jawbreakers will be the cause of death for you will suffocate to death by means of that very jawbreaker in your mouth"

"Hey! What did Ed do?" yelled a seriously scared Eddy

"Plank" then says "umm...he's once used me to scratch his butt...now then. Your aim in this game is to kill Ed for I have the hammer that I stuffed in his head that will crack the jawbreaker and your teeth. You have until six on the clock to do it. If you do not kill Ed by six, then Double D and Grim will die (Eddy then sees a rather deranged Nazz placing a shotgun collar on Double D and then she uses Grim's scythe to slice off Grim's skull from his body and place a reverse bear trap on Grim's skull)but as for you Eddy... I'll leave you in this room to suffocate and rot. Let the game beg..." and Ed yells out "Look what I found in my head Eddy!"

And so, Eddy grabs the hammer and carefully smashes the jawbreaker without breaking his teeth and saves Ed too but accidentally breaks some of his teeth. Eddy noticed there was a key in his mouth and when Eddy unlocked the main door, he sees a demented Johnny with "Plank" and with Nazz as his apprentice. Johnny then says, "I dunno how you got out of that trap but I have some bad news for you Eddy... Grim and Double D didn't escape my traps before you did" and Johnny is seen holding Double D's "sockhat" that is covered in blood and the cracked skull of a now lifeless Grim. Eddy screams and it suddenly turns black...

Eddy screams and realizes that this is all a dream and then he pulls out his list of people to scam and he crosses off Johnny 2x4 and Plank's names because Eddy thinks the dream is a vision of things yet to come. Eddy then realizes that he shouldn't have watched a certain movie...and drink a entire six pack of cola as he had to change his sheets. Plank watches him from outside while he is cleaning his bed linen.

THE END...OR IS IT!!!


	5. Mawbreakers!

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy**

By Winter Knight

Chapter 5: Mawbreakers! They melt in your mouth and hand!

Note: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy nor "that Grim show"…

Also I'm still waiting for your votes. Nergal got the most yes I still need to know if Hoss Delgado counts as supernatural other then being a "supernatural exterminator" but I'll leave it up to you guys to decide. WARNING: CONTAINS MORE TOILET HUMOR THAN EVER BEFORE! NOT RESPONCIBLE FOR TOSSED COOKIES!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Cue the opening music from A Clockwork Orange)

We see Eddy looking at the reader very maniacally as he is drinking a glass of milk and as the shot of Eddy goes forward we sees his "droogs" Ed, Double D, and Grim also drinking milk in Ed's room in the basement. Eddy then says, "What's it going to be then, eh?"

"There was me, that is Eddy, and my three droogs, that is Ed, Double D, and Grim, and we sat in Ed's Vonny room, trying to make up our rassoodocks what to do with the evening. other than vareeting to tolchock Kevin in Yarbles, we will vareet and get ready for a bit of the old ultra-Scam."

"Eddy mon! why you be tinkin' you be Alex Delarge mon?" says a rather confused Grim who also says "not everyone is gonna get this joke and understand nadsat". Eddy then says "big deal! Perhaps thinking like a leader will get me somewhere, also we're gonna finish that moloko because my brother is lactose intolerant!" and Double D says "I find it intriguing that you can speak another language Eddy but it's MILK! not moloko!"

Eddy is then frustrated and says, "Even thinking like a leader won't get us some sweet tasting Jawbreakers!" Grim then says "what is the deal about jawbreakers anyway! there is more to life than just scamming kids for jawbreakers!" and then Eddy says "you're just saying that because Jawbreakers hold a secret in keeping the user young (no wonder why none of the kids give us any)...plus, scamming is better than (whispers something to Grim that makes him look shocked) and Grim replies good point mon! But are they any different than what's in my hidden candy stash?"

As Grim pulls out a sac of underworld candy he pulls out Jawbreakers with skull and crossbones on them and he says "do not worry mon, the designs are to make them look cool...not as a label for poison and..." and then all 3 Eds shout at the top of their lungs "JAWBREAKERS!" and then Eddy says "so, holding out on us Bonehead?" and then Grim says "no...first off my candy is called "Mawbreakers" and secondly, since they are from the underworld..." and Eddy interrupts him by saying, "how about this...wanna try out a real jawbreaker? first we need money and in order to get money we have to sell your mawbreakers to the "pigeons" in order to rake in some cash, they might not be jawbreakers but who's gonna know besides us?"

Grim replies "well I never did like those ill-mannered brats and..." and then Ed grabs a Mawbreaker and says "OOH OOH! can I have one Mr. Bones?" and then Grim says "no you cannot... because it tur... I mean you don't want to spoil your appetite for REAL jawbreakers" and as the Eds agree to the plot, Grim just laughs evilly to himself and then Eddy asks what's Grim laughing at and then Grim says "umm...it's a joke involving a Donkey"

And so, Grim and the Eds set up a stand and then Eddy loudly announces his wares, "STEP RIGHT UP EVERYONE! JAWBREAKERS FROM ANOTHER COUNTRY except they are called "Mawbreakers"… SO TAKE ONE HOME TODAY!!!" and soon all the kids go for them…even the Kanker Sisters and then Kevin, who seems to question Eddy's motives, goes up to Eddy and asks him some questions. Kevin asks, "So dorky…what country are they from and why aren't we seeing you eat one?" and then Eddy sweats heavily and says, "Umm…umm.. they're from "Transylvania" and uhhh (Ed manages to hand him one just in time) thanks Lumpy!" And so as he puts it in his mouth the kids manage to buy all 9 of the Mawbreakers and Eddy seems happy with his jar full of quarters and then Eddy asks "hey Ed, this Mawbreaker tastes funny? What is it? And then Ed says "it's wadded up gunk from a bad labeled "shampoo"... I found it in Double D's cat's litterbox!" and then Eddy gets shocked and has to rush into the bathroom and as he retches into the toilet but he is still glad he managed to make some cash.

As the Eds and Grim celebrate their success with the Mawbreakers scam, Grim smiles and giggles evilly, Double D then asks "umm Grim, ever since we came up with the scam you keep acting suspicious like when Eddy secretly kept his secret about his deal with some guy in a red suit and Eddy then says "ix-nay on the emonic d-ay eal d-ay!" and then Grim says "ok, I'll admit it mon…but you wouldn't like it. Anyway, it turns out that candy from the underworld cannot be consumable by mortals…every wonder why the candy are called "Mawbreakers"? and then Double D says "is it because the word "maw" also means mouth and it rhymes with jaw?" and then Grim answers "no mon, the "maw" in "Mawbreakers" means and poorly spelled I might add "mawnster" as in it's what the kids we suckered into buying my candy will turn into if they start sucking on them also they become something that represents their true selves." And then all 3 Eds suddenly understood what Grim said and at the same time, they yelled out "MAWNSTER…DON'T YOU MEAN…MONSTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

And soon, one by one, the kids suck on Mawbreakers and they morphed into creatures that they are like on the inside… Kevin becomes a giant fire-breathing ape, Rolf becomes a Chimera that looks like a beast with body parts of different farm animals, Jimmy becomes a giant butterfly creature, Sarah becomes a giant praying mantis, and Johnny and Plank fusioned into a giant tree monster. And soon the "mawnsters" start trashing the Cul-de-sac and fighting eachother, Sarah kept trying to chase Jimmy so she can eat him but Jimmy uses a sonic scream to immobilize her.

As the Eds walk into the street they see the chaos while Ed is enjoying every bit of what he's seeing right now and then Eddy says "my brother better stop putting stuff in my Dolt Cola right now!" as Ed stands there mesmerized, Double D asks "hey has anyone seen the Kankers" and then Ed looks frightened and taps Double D shoulder's and point at what he's seeing…3 huge blob like creatures that look like something from a magical girl anime and then they see the 3 Eds and call them by their names, Eddy pushes Double D in front of him and as Ed and Eddy run away, Double D gets hugged and kissed by all 3 creatures.

And so they go to the basement and search through Grim's trunk for a way to destroy the "mawnsters" and then Grim teleports behind them and says "what is the name of reganomics are you doing mon?" and then Eddy says "looking for something to destroy the monsters" and then Grim says "but they be your friends but they turned into something more hideous than Ed' and Ed says "THANK YOU SKULLDUGGERY!" and then Eddy says "first off Bonehead! I dunno who "skullduggery" is and second, forget those guys, they often mess with us a lot and now that they're monsters we can slay them like that hot chick from that TV show…umm I forgot who she is but I know she slays vampires" and Ed says "you mean Lina Inverse?" and then Eddy says "Ed, you really are as dumb as a sponge" (sees Ed pick his belly button and eats the lint which causes Eddy and Grim to say "perhaps we shouldn't be so harsh on the sponge") and then Ed says "oh c'mon Eddy, at least I know YOU fell for Rolf's money tree! Ha HAHAHA!" and then Eddy tries to take Grim's Scythe but Grim is holding him back.

But then the window opens and it appears to be a girl in a black and white colored witch outfit and after he jumps off her broom she places Double D on a sofa and says "I believe he's yours…and you call yourselves friends?" and then Eddy says "who are you to tell me how I treat my friends and then enter our domain without our permission? And then Ed says "Kenneth Starr?"

And as the young witchling takes off her hat and it's revealed to be Nazz. Ed and Eddy's jaws drop but Grim's jaw dropped right off at the sight and then Nazz picks it up and places it back on his mouth. Eddy says "if people turn into monsters while sucking on the candy, why didn't it work on Nazz?" and then Grim says "I have no idea but it probably has something to do with Double D being rescued by her" and then Double D wakes up and says "actually... it appears that Nazz is a very nice girl and so the mawbreaker must've turned her into a cute magical witchling and then she saved me from the Kanker monsters" and then Ed says to Nazz "do you watch anime Nazz?" and after she says yes Ed suddenly smiles and walks around her in a circle and says "OJOMAHO! OJOMAHO! OJOMAHO!" until Nazz turns Ed into buttered toast and says "MY DREAM CAME TRUE! I AM BUTTERED TOAST! THANK YOU NAZZ!" and then Nazz blushes and says "thanks Ed, I think we should stop making funny jokes and get back to the monster business" and Grim says "that's right mon! we got to stop the monsters from destroying the neighborhood and having me and Eds blamed for it!"

Ed takes off his butter toast costume and then Nazz yells out "IT WAS JUST A COSTUME?" and then Ed says "as a brave martial artist, I must lead a battalion to stop this menace or else we and Grim will be accused of causing it (Nazz yells out Beauty style "YOU GUYS DID CAUSE THIS!") so now I must unleash my inner power other than my scent" and so he turns around and then his monobrow moves around as if it's alive and then he runs out the house and yells out "FIST OF THE MONOBROW! ATTACK THE MONSTERS!" and Eddy then says "I definitely gotta get my brother to stop putting weird stuff in my Dolt Cola!"

And so, Grim pulls out his scythe and says "well boys, we gotta help Ed subdue the creatures and turn then back to normal" and then Eddy arms himself with his "mini-Edmongo stink bombs" and Double D pulls out various potions, formulas, and technological devices. But then as the 3 are about to leave the house, Nazz stands in front of them and says "hey what am I? a background character with no major role nor a speaking role? I wanna help you guys turn my friends back to normal and after than I want to go on a date with your friend" and then Grim nervously says "umm ok child, well let's get to work, I'll fly on my scythe and you 2 ride with Nazz" and as the 2 Eds fly with Nazz, Eddy says "ever considered pimping up your broom Nazz, cuz I can do it…for a price?" and then Nazz uses her spell on Eddy to make him look like Nabiki Tendo, complete with a wig, Nazz and Double can't stop laughing at this and Eddy says "yeah yeah, laugh it up! Now why do I feel like begging some stupid swordsman for money?"

And as the 4 entered the scene of battle, Ed is seen in a magical girl costume fighting the "love love Kanker monsters" and then Double D says "that's just wrong!" and then Ed says "just kidding!" and he takes off his magical girl dress and is wearing nothing but his underwear and then he jumps up and shouts at the top of his lungs "SUPER FIST OF MONOBROW! TRUE FIST OF THE NORTH BROW!" and soon all three Kankers are knocked out of commission by the swirling mass of monobrow from Ed's head and then Double D pours a solution on the Kankers mouths and it makes them vomit the mawbreakers out of their mouths, thus turning them back to "normal". Grim asks what was that stuff Double D used on the Kankers and then he replies "Elementary my dear Grim, it's actually Syrup of ipecac" and then Nazz says "although it's disgusting that's pretty smart of you Double D" and then Double D blushes and thanks Nazz and as the 4 go to the next monster, Eddy says "now's my chance" and then he sits on Lee Kanker's face and cuts one and then he pulls out waterproof markers and draws KISS makeup on their faces and then he runs towards the others.

Double D then flies with Nazz on her broom and he pours Syrup of ipecac into "Butterfly Jimmy's" mouth and all over him, and pushes him towards "Mantis Sarah" and as she chews on him "Butterfly Jimmy" spews inside "Mantis Sarah's" mouth and then she spews out "Butterfly Jimmy" and the 2 mawbreakers, thus turning them back to normal, after that ended the 4 go to the next monster and then Eddy decides to sit on Sarah's face and cut one. Eddy then says "this gets cooler by the minute!"

Soon Grim goes up against "Arbor Plank Johnny" but then the tree monster sees Grim and angrily yells out "lumberjack!" and soon chases Grim with his giant roots but then Ed stands in front of Grim, puts on a woodpecker outfit, and attacks him with his beak while making a very familiar laugh. Eddy and Nazz snicker at Ed's attack and Eddy laugh at the word "woodpecker" and then Double D pours the Syrup of ipecac into the hole Ed made and after the Mawbreaker is coughed up, Johnny and Plank turn back to "normal" and then as the 4 leave for the next monster, Eddy then looks at Johnny and says "naw, you don't deserve a "brownie surprise"…" but then he tries to take Johnny's wallet but ends up getting his hand caught in a bear trap.

Next was "Rolf, the beast with 5 talons and a hoof" a Chimera like monster with parts made out of many farm animals. As the Eds and Grim prepare themselves, Nazz steps ahead of them and says "don't worry dudes, I'll take on that huge heifer…chicken... pig…whatever he is with my wandeler, because I heard that music always soothes the savage beast". And so she tries to figure out how to work her new wandeler and then she cries out "CURSE YOU 4KIDS!" and then she reads a book that reads "magic wands for dummies" and then she plays her wandeler as a harmonica but the Rolf monster just looks at her and continues his rampage but then she gets so angry and throws her wandeler at him so hard he falls unconscious and then Double D used his "vomit juice" to get the mawbreaker out of his system. And so the 4 walked away while Eddy looks at Rolf and goes "meh…" and walks away.

The final monster was "Dorkey Kong", a giant fire-breathing ape and has set fire around the neighborhood and then Double D says "he's too powerful to defeat! Ed use your magic monobrow to fight him…Ed?...ED! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" and then Double D sees Ed farting on one of Dorkey Kong's" flames, making it bigger. Eddy then says "I think I should fight fire with fire…yes I made a funny. Ok bonehead! Give me a Mawbreaker! Besides, "Dorkey Kong" owes me $2."

And so after sucking on a Mawbreaker Eddy turns into a golden giant and says to "Dorkey Kong", "Hey you overgrown primate, pick on someone your size!" and then "Dorkey Kong" says "HAW HAW! Not only have you never won a fight against me but you're also shorter than me, but if you insist, prepare to kiss the ground DORK!" and so the 2 gets into a fight and then Ed then says "I'm taking bets! "Eddy Money versus Dorkey Kong… IN TOHOVISION!" and then Grim says " 4 issues of man eating comics and my vomer for "Dorkey Kong" and then Nazz says "this is just wrong, the fate of the world is in our hands... and you bet on the bad guy!" and then Double D says "If we bet on "Eddy Money", then it will encourage him to defeat "Dorkey Kong" and then Ed says "please bet me your hat!" and Double D says "ummmm.no!" Nazz then asks why is everyone calling Eddy's monster form "Eddy money" for it is the name of the musician and then Ed says "every monster needs a clever pun for a name like "Donkey Kong" and "Donkey Kong JR" and then Nazz says "hey wait! They're not monsters! They're monkeys!" and then Grim says "only to Emma Iveli's Father!"

And then "Dorkey Kong" is seen giving "Eddy Money" a chokehold but then "Eddy Money" uses his "golden fists" to punch him off and then as "Dorkey Kong" sets fire to Eddy's house in spite, "Eddy Money" then smirks and then says to "Dorkey Kong", "You really think it's funny doing that huh? Well prepare for my special attack! "SUPER FIST OF GOLD! GOLDEN SHOWER!" and then he goes to his house and "Eddy Money" says "oh no! my house is on fire…BUT I'LL PUT IT OUT!" and so he opens his pants and uses his "golden shower" to put it out. "Dorkey Kong" looks nauseated and then he says "ok dude, I got your point, please…no…I beg of you! AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" and soon "Eddy Money" puts "Dorkey Kong" in his "golden shower" and as he lays down on the ground weakened, "Eddy Money" sits on his face and after "Dorkey Kong" says "don't even think about it dork!" "Eddy Money" then uses his other special attack "SUPER FIST OF GOLD! MILLIONS OF DOLLARS SPENT ON GAS! " and he farts on "Dorkey Kong's" head and the stench is so powerful he throws up the mawbreaker, turning him back to Kevin, the one Ed, Edd, n Eddy character no one likes.

And as soon as the monster threat is over, Eddy and Nazz spew out their mawbreakers, deciding it's best if they don't stay like that and soon the spell of the mawbreakers are over. Everyone who ate the mawbreakers surround the Eds, Grim and Nazz and then Double D says " before you beat all of us up (except for Nazz) Eddy would like to give back all of the money he took for you for the monster candy" and so he hands Eddy his money jar and suddenly pushes him towards the angry mob and soon Double D, Ed, and Grim run off but Nazz has second thoughts about running off with Grim and the Eds. The Angry Mob decides to beat the living stuffing out of Eddy while Nazz waits from a bush for until Eddy has had enough.

And so after Eddy took his medicine, he ends up wrapped in bandages along with Nazz who decides to go easy on him and take him to Ed's basement and she ranted on Grim and the other Eds for selling candy from the underworld and then Nazz asks, "hey has anyone seen Ed? And then Ed is in Grim's trunk and then when he comes out, his head is shaped like a mushroom and says, "Hey guys! Look what I found! Grim has delicious mushrooms that make my head look weird!" and then Grim yells out "OH NO! NOT MY MATANGO MUSHROOMS!" and as Grim sees his mutating mushrooms being devoured by Ed, everyone frowns at Grim and he says "'ere we go again mon!"

THE END…OR IS IT?

Suddenly, Dracula appears from a Taxi and says "Dracula enjoyed his vacation in the Twilight Zone, Dracula showed those guys how Dracula can boog…WHAT IN THE NAME OF VAN HELSING! DRACULA'S HOUSE IS BURNED DOWN TO A CRISP AND THEN COVERED IN GOLDEN SHOWER! I hope isn't too late for Dracula to collect on Vampire Hunter insurance."


	6. Chapter 666 not really

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy**

By Winter Knight

Chapter 666: Sorry for the extremely long wait everyone! Finally introduced! NERGAL!

Note: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy nor "that Grim show"…

Also, I want to apologize to fans who were grossed out by the previous chapter.

YOU WANTED HIM! YOU GOT HIM! NERGAL TAKES ON GRIM AND THE EDS! WHO WILL SURVIVE AND WHAT WILL BE LEFT OF THEM?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today, the Eds feel like exploring this strange hole near the junkyard in hopes of finding treasure or cash and so Eddy has Ed tied to a rope in order to explore this strange hole while Double D lowers the rope, Ed says "I hope it's a gateway to the sixth dimension for I am moving in the wrong direction!" and then Eddy tell him "yeah whatever lumpy, so make with the cash already!" And as Ed is lowered into the strange hole he makes the following comments

"umm hey guys? isn't this where that baby named Jessica got trapped in? umm it's more darker in her than the empty space in my head! hey I see strange tentacles down below...IT'S A CAVE OCTOPUS!!! and it's hey! what! hey let go! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Eddy is then shocked at what he is hearing and then Double D pulls out Grim's special "hell-phone" to summon him and then in a flash of smoke Grim appears and says to them "thank goodness mon! Nazz still doesn't get the message about the trouble with mortals dating the dead" and then Double D then says "well why are you with Nazz then?" and then Grim says "well i owed Nazz a date because she DID help us during the "mawbreaker" incident" and then Eddy says "I should've stayed as a "Eddy Money the gold monster" because Kevin smells and I think he needs another "golden shower" and then Eddy has a flashback about his "Eddy Money the golden monster" form and he yells to the other Eds, Grim and Nazz, "HEY LOOKIT ME! I'M A OSCAR!" This makes Eddy laugh maniacally Grim and Double D just roll their eyes.

Grim then asks the boys what the problem was and as they pointed at the hole and explained what happened involving Ed, Grim replies "that be impossible mon! cave octopi only live in Haiti not in a Suburban neighborhood like this!" And then suddenly, 3 pairs of tentacles grab Eddy, Double D, and Grim and drag them down to the center of the Earth and when they arrived in what looks like a fancy red throne room with walls made out of molten lava, they see Ed tied to a chair and he says "run away guys! this guy is holding a tea party that is way similar to Sarah's tea party!" And soon they come face to face with a black demon in a fancy Black suit, red tie, yellow eyes and fanged teeth as well as tentacles that appear out of his back.

the creature then seats Grim, Eddy and Double D into chairs and introduces himself. "Hello there boys...and Grim. My name is Nergal and I'm the ruler of the center of the earth and I have brought you here just to ask you this question... WON'T YOU GUYS BE MY FRIENDS? PLEASE!"

Double D responds by saying "uh whaaa?" while suddenly displaying a horse-like face with a severe overbite while drooling as a sign that he is oblivious to Nergal's question. Nergal then explains "you see, as being the ruler of the underworld it gets very lonely down here for so many years, yet I get jealous when I see you people up there having all the fun (shows them video footage of the cul-de-sac kids playing and the Eds scamming) but then when Grim came along the fun got even better

(shows video footage of the Eds scamming but with Grim crudely cut and pasted into many scenes and another video footage shows Grim and the Eds dressed like pirates and Eddy is selling peaches and telling everyone that they are really cursed devil fruit that give the users strange powers… Eddy announces his new item by yelling "Try the Rockhead Rockhead devil fruit, it make your head invincible! Just watch me hit Ed in the head with chair!" and after being smashed in the head with a chair, Ed says "I'M GONNA BE KING OF THE PIRATES!" and then Grim says "this be the most stupidest idea for a scam yet eddy, especially since cursed devil fruit really do exist!" and then Eddy looks shocked as Ed eating a peach didn't give him that ability but he hits Ed with a chair again and Ed sings

YO HO HO HE TOOK A BITE OF GUM GUM!

YA YO YA YO!

HIS NAME'S GRIM HE'S LIKE A SAMARAI

AND A L-A-D-Y NAZZ'S NOT SHY

DOUBLE D'S DOIN' THAT MARKSMAN THING

AND EDDY'S COOKIN' FOR THE WOULD-BE KING!

Eddy gets so mad and he says "first thing, I'm not gonna cook for you and second…NEVER SING THAT SONG AGAIN!")

So all I ask for is friends and friends...I SHALL HAVE...FOR ALL TIME! AHAHAHAHAHA!" and then Nergal grabs all 3 Eds with his tentacles and Grim asks "say mon, how long do you plan to keep Ed, Double D and Eddy for anyway? and Nergal answers "FOREVER! so make like a log and burn away!" and so Nergal uses a tentacle to knock Grim back to the surface and when he comes to...his starts riverdancing and screams "FREEDOM! I'M FREE FROM DUM DUMM AND DUMMY!"

Meanwhile back in the center of the Earth, Nergal prances around going "I got friends! I got friends! I got friends!" and Ed yells out "PLEASE MANNY CALAVERA! SAVE US FROM THAT C.H.U.D.!!!" And then Nergal gets offended and tells Ed "you ninny! I'm not a C.H.U.D! that's your C.H.U.D!" and he points to a Cannibalistic Humanoid Underground Dweller that is eating a person and he says "Hey! us C.H.U.D.s have feelings too you know!"

And before Ed opens his mouth Nergal says "I know what you're thinking and I'm not any of those, let me show you." and as he opens a window to the rest of the underground he tells the Eds "those are molemen except for that one guy over there because that's Hans Moleman, that's the Phantom of the Opera, those are Graboids from "Tremors", those are Arrakis Sandworms from "DUNE", those are nomes from OZ, those are Morlocks, those are just a group of mutants who just call themselves "Morlocks", that's just a big fat red pants less guy bouncing around on his butt, those are the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles...and that's just Corey Feldman over there eating a rat. I'm just a demonic ruler of the underground so...what should we play first?

Meanwhile back in the surface, Grim is seen dancing in his underwear to the song "Old Time Rock and Roll" while slashing up cardboard cutouts of Ed, Edd, n Eddy, but then Nazz opens the door and Sees Grim doing such a activity and says "I'll just pretend I didn't see that, well anyway how are you Grim?" and then Grim replies "well child, today's my lucky day!" and then Nazz replies "well that's good dude but I wanted to see Double D, do you know where he went?"

And then Grim admits what happened and Nazz then says "Dude that is so wrong! you and the Eds are friends and you're bound to their deal of being friends due to that bet, plus Ed seems to enjoy your company and wrote something on you, check your vomer." and then Grim looks at his Vomer and sees writing on there in permanent ink that reads "EYE LUV U" and then Grim starts crying on Nazz's shoulder yelling "WHAT HAVE I DONE!...We got to get them back child, even if it costs me rib cage" and then Nazz replies "first off dude, put your cloak back on! I know you're a skeleton and all but cover your shame!"

And so the Eds are forced to play tag with Nergal and then Eddy goes up to Nergal and says "hey soot-face...how would you like a mess of friends? besides we're a few people short for a game of football" and then Nergal smiles and says "what kind of idea do you have Eddy...also I got a better game than just football! heh heh heh...

Eddy is then standing outside the tunnel and yells to the kids "STAND RIGHT UP AND COME SEE THE CENTER OF THE EARTH! IT HAS ARRAKIS SANDWORMS RIDES! AND A REALLY HOT JACUZZI! only for two dollars will you see all this!" And then Kevin, Rolf, Johnny and plank, Jimmy and Sarah go down to the center of the earth but then they screamed really loud at the sight of Nergal and as Eddy is about to make a quick getaway with his money a tentacle grabs Eddy and drags him down as well, Eddy screams "what's the big idea soot-face! we had a deal!" and then Nergal says "oh but I need a lot of people for this game...heh heh heh..."

Everyone then wakes up and they find themselves in Japanese student uniforms, weapons in their hands and collars on their necks. Nergal appears and says "let's play BATTLE ROYALE! the object of the game is to kill eachother until there is only one left, the one left will live to be my very bestest friend...FOREVER! AHAHAHAHA!... What? it's said to be the most popular game in Japan...so start the game already!" and then Kevin pulls out his sickle and says "well I have no problem killing dorky!" and before Kevin tries to attack Eddy, Grim and Nazz suddenly teleport in front of Nergal and Nazz sees everyone in BR attire and says "dude...that is so wrong and Kevin don't even think about it!" and then Kevin drops his sickle and says "i'llbegood!"

Grim then uses the magic in his scythe to remove the BR attire from the Kids and says to Nergal "what is the meaning of this mon!" and Nergal replies "But grim! it's just a game! I mean it! Hey come to think of it, what are you doing here?" and then Grim says "I'm here to take these kids back to the surface world!" Nazz smiles as she helps everyone up and Nergal asks while smirking "and why would you do that? I thought you hated them!" and then Grim nervously says "umm...umm... because I got a BBQ party invitation from the Hewitt family in Texas and they wanted me to bring them fresh meat so... I'm gonna take these kids and cook them for the cannibal family" and then Nazz smacks her head and shakes her head at such a disgusting remark.

And then Nergal yells out "Not without a fight!" and so Nergal draws out his tentacles and uses them to squeeze and electrocute Grim and while the 2 fight, Nazz, Ed, and Double D get the other kids out of the center of the Earth while Eddy watches the fight and sees Grim getting attacked to the point where he is just charred bones and then Nergal continues to hurt Grim even more and then Ed suddenly appears and rips his shirt, yelling "I CANNOT STAND MORE OF THIS! (his monobrow extends) LEAVE MR. SKULLHEAD OUT OF THIS, FACE ME!" and so Nergal and Ed fight while Nergal's tentacles are fighting against Ed's magic monobrow.

As soon as everyone leaves the center of the Earth, Grim manages to restore himself and then Ed finishes off Nergal by using "SUPER FIST OF THE MONOBROW! YOU ARE TIED UP AT THE MOMENT!" and soon ties up Nergal up with his own tentacles and Ed just kicks Nergal in the shin and runs off into the surface while Grim seals the hole so Nergal won't cause anymore trouble ever again (or so they thought)

However, Johnny and Plank accidentally fall into the hole before it sealed up. Nergal manages to untie himself and when he sees Johnny and Plank he says "despite the creepy wooden plank I FINALLY GOT A FRIEND! but then Johnny asks Nergal "hey mister, what's today?" and then Nergal answers "a Friday the 13th, why do you ask?" and then Johnny suddenly twitches left and right and he suddenly wears and annoying suit, he breath smells like anchovies paste and his left foot has a block of wood glued into it. He suddenly jumps on Nergal and starts yelling "Yee-Ha" and poking Nergal on his head and he also annoys Nergal by saying "why" all the time while cracking his knuckles and body to the point where Nergal has a mental breakdown.

As Ed is busy talking to a cardboard cutout of Eddy, the real Eddy is surrounded by the kids who are still mad at him for tricking them into becoming Nergal's "friends" but then they decided to punish him by doing something much worse to him. they also failed to notice that Johnny and Plank were kicked into the surface and Johnny says "oh boy plank, it's a good thing that my annoying curse saved us from that soot-creature but what did the soot-guy mean by "even I have my limits" before he tossed us back up? oh well"

The Kids end up tying up Eddy and throwing him into the trailer of the Kanker sisters and then Nazz says to Double D "doesn't Eddy get the point that every time he does something to us involving a scam, bad stuff keeps happening to him?" and then Double D says "Ummm...no! Now let's go home! Grim got us a new Dracula movie, "Dracula vs the cast of the O.C." by the way, why did Grim save us anyway?" and then Nazz says while smiling sweetly "just like how many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie-pop, the world may never know"

Before the Kankers can do anything to Eddy he says "hey Skanker sisters, how would you like to meet a real man?" and then Lee says "Before we pound you for the "Skanker sisters" remark we wanna see this man!" Marie says "does he know how to deliver atomic wedgies?" and May says "Is he more dreamier than big Ed?" and then Eddy then says "well he is a total nightmare...(sinister laugh)

Afterwards, the Kankers wake up and they see themselves dressed as Japanese School girls with collars on their necks and Lee says "we've been had girls!" Marie says "what's with the collars and why do I have a taser in my hands? and May says "I look pretty, I hope big Ed like this!" and then Nergal arrives and says "I guess Eddy did promise me some real friends after all...and now BATTLE ROYALE begins one more! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

THE END...FOR NOW!


	7. KUNG FOOL!

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy **

By Winter Knight

Chapter 7: Kung Fool, the legend continues

Note: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy nor "that Grim show"…

After dealing with giant monsters and Nergal, Double D, Grim and Nazz go up to Ed and finally ask him "where did you learn your "fist of the monobrow" techniques?" and then Ed says "Okie Dokie guys! (pulls out a guitar) this is a story about a man named Ed..." and then Grim says "no singing please, just tell us" and then Ed smiles and says "ok Mr. Bonejangles!..."

"One day while Eddy was fighting with Kevin over Nazz, I thought I might bring peace in the cul-de-sac by blowing up 99 red balloons (briefly hums that song by that German pop star Nena) but then I accidentally tied them to my big toe and soon I was in the air, I tried and tried to yell to you guys but no one helped me..."

Double D then says "umm Ed, that sounds way too much like the plot to that one movie involving a guy who sleeps in his deckchair that has 45 helium filled balloons tied to it, and the guy's deckchair flies to Australia. So I doubt your story is non-fiction" and then Ed's monobrow moves around and he says "tell that to my monobrow now I got to finish my story..."

"Anyway the 99 red balloons had me float all the way to a place called "Mount Fuji" and then the 99 red balloons popped one by one and I fell into the snow, where I saw what looks like a bucket of gravy with a peashooter, the bucket of gravy tells me "I predicted that you will arrive for I can detect you by the very monobrow on your head, I believe that your monobrow's abilities will increase and will become a weapon in bringing peace and fighting for good...how would you like to extend that potential?" and then I says to him "umm I just use it to make funny faces with but OK!"

and so I spent many hours and maybe days training my mighty monobrow, I even use it for pushups! anyway came the day I passed the final test, "Gravy-sensei" then tells me "you have passed my final test Ed-san, you are now a powerful monobrow warrior and possess "the fist of the monobrow" and now the powerful attack will live on but I will not for YOU ARE TRYING TO DRINK ME!!!" and I kept saying "you mean me? You mean me? you mean me?" but then it was too late for the bucket of gravy and feeling sad yet strangely feeling even more powerful after drinking the gravy I just went to sleep.

When I woke up, I suddenly find myself in my bed and "Waxworks" was on TV. I wondered how did I get here and was it a dream but then I saw a newspaper on my bed. After reading the comics I see a picture of what looks like me sleeping but my Monobrow was walking me as if they were stilts, It looked so weird to be true. and that's how I learned "fist of the monobrow"

Everyone looks so shocked and Grim says "perhaps you should lay off the chunky puffs mon" and then Ed says "but it's true guys! honest!" and then Double D says "you know, Ed's too dim to fib so this might actually be the truth" and then they all agree with it. and then Grim asks "by the way, where is that one Ed that no one likes?" and then Nazz looks at her watch and say umm I'm guessing that he'd be here by 3...2...1!" and then Eddy shows up and says "Am I late? I just got out of detention for planning to scare the elderly teachers by bringing Bonehead to class" and then Grim says "you...are such a idiot and second you're late and this fanfic is almost over" and Eddy says "hey wait! I didn't even get to do anything that involves making money! what did you guys do while waiting for me anyway?" and then Ed says "I told everyone the donkey joke...umm I mean I told everyone about how I learned "fist of the monobrow" and then Eddy asks "can I hear about it lumpy?" and then Ed says why don't you scroll up on this fanfic and this time I'll tell you it in song (pulls out a guitar) and then Grim, Double D and Nazz run away pretty quickly and Grim says "end this fanfic please mon!"

THE END...FOR NOW

Grim: thanks you mon!


	8. DARK WISH!

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy **

By Winter Knight

Chapter 8: Eddy's Dark Wish, the creation of "ED-lantis"

Note: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy nor "that Grim show"…

WARNING: this fanfic is not meant to promote nor glorifying neither gambling nor underage drinking even though "weird juice" contains otherworldly liquid that is not alcohol but has similar effects towards mortals.

Ed walks towards the readers and says "HELLO! My name is Ed and boy do I got something scary to tell you! This following story shows what happens if Eddy get his hands in dark powers of the underworld that cannot be tamed…and how everyone lived happily ever after! But I dunno if that actually happens because "I CAN'T READ!" so I'll let Mr. Winter Knight read this for me!"

Thank you Ed, anyway this is a filler story takes place between chapters 3 and 4, this story was too dark to tell..until now! It shows the unthinkable of Eddy's actions and the results of his terrible deed…ENJOY!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One day as Grim decides to take a shower in Eddy's house, he notices that his scythe is missing and as he opens the shower curtain, he sees Eddy pointing the scythe at him and using the scythe's magic he shrinks Grim to the size of a baby mouse and puts him in a beer bottle. Eddy thought "hmm...maybe I'll call the company about the little skeleton man in this bottle and then I get a free case of beer but that only works for hoseheads...oh well!" and then he goes to the Kanker Sister's trailer and throws the bottle into where the Kankers' "ship inna bottle" should be, the sisters barely even noticed Grim is in the bottle and then Grim asks "WHY?" and then Eddy softly responds "with this magic hockey stick...I'm gonna make my dreams come true! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! And then Grim says in a squeaky voice, "you'll be sorry mon!"

Meanwhile, Double D is trying to fix up and repair the "Elevating Boots" he designed for Eddy many months ago while Ed is playing with Eddo, Eddy's ventriloquist dummy by making him sing the "One Piece Rap" but then Eddy smiles like a madman at the Eds and then Double D says "let me guess, your brother let you watch one of his "special movies" again didn't he?

And when Eddy shows him the scythe, Double D looks so surprised and says "GOOD LORD! DOES GRIM EVEN KNOW YOU HAVE THAT WITH YOU? and then Eddy says "yeah but bonehead is feeling "bottled" up at the moment, and now I will do the one thing I always wanted to do...HAHAHAHAHA!" and then he fired the scythe at his house and he turns it into a multi-million dollar Casino called "ED-lantis" it looks like a Palace in ruins but with Eds themed decorations everywhere. Double D's jaws drop and then Ed says "but seriously Eddy, where did "femur face" go? And then Eddy says, "First off lumpy, a femur is a bone in the leg and not the face and second, I want you to help me run ED-lantis in tip top shape" and then Double D stands in front of Eddy and says "Grr...first you wanted to give Sara to Grim and now you take the Grim Reaper's scythe and use it to warp reality! I would tell you that..." but then Double D gets trapped by his own hat by Eddy's Scythe magic and then Eddy says "I f you agree to put a sock in it and help me with ED-lantis, then I'll let you go!" and then Double D says "this is all wrong, I can even feel it in my very soul" and then Ed says "naw, it must be gas!"

And so the three Eds manage to get ED-lantis to order and posted signs to get the kids to attend and then Eddy announced his new casino

"Are you looking for a place to have fun and earn/lose cash very easily? Then come on down to "ED-lantis "! where in this palace we treat gamers like royalty! we even have Slots, 21, blackjack, poker, video poker, sports betting, horse races, lottery, bingo, keno, a dice game that we cannot say the name of here, roulette, and even pachinko! We also have shows such as "lounge singer Eddy", "Eddy the Dirty Comic", "Double D the masked magician", "Cirque ED Soleil", and the best thing is that...YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE 21 TO ENTER! and then the Kids went inside the casino and played for many hours

At first, the Kids couldn't understand the concept of gaming for money but then again they also think that adults are the only ones capable of understanding the concept so easily except for Rolf since gambling may or may not be in his country. Rolf is in a 21 table and after Eddy explains the rules to him, Rolf kept saying nothing but "hit me!"…EVEN WHEN HE GOT 21! Johnny and Sara were off to the horse races but upon their horror, the horses are actually centaurs and when Sara complained to Eddy he says, "Umm…they came with the Casino…despite having upper bodies of humans, they're still "horsies" and so Jimmy and Sara just watched the unusual horse races, Sarah tells Jimmy, "Hey Jimmy, this might have something to do with that skeleton guy who is forced by the Eds to live with them but I haven't seen him all day" and then Jimmy says "maybe It's possible that Eddy being the jerk he is stole skeleton guy's "magic hockey stick" and created this casino for his own selfish financial gain…or maybe he's gathering flowers for all those funerals he always attends" and Sara agrees to it. As Johnny plays Roulette but with Plank as part of the wheel he keeps winning because of the increased luck he got from Plank, but then Eddy shows up with a hammer and says "You know the rules melon head, if you beat the house, the house beats you…WITH A HAMMER!" and then Johnny tells Eddy "Hey Eddy! Have you met Plank's twin cousins? (pulls out a pair of numchucks that has the same face as Planks) their names are "num" and "chuck". After Eddy sees them he says "I'llbegood" Meanwhile Eddy "fixes" a slot machine that Kevin is about to play and everytime he plays he always gets the one combination that makes him win nothing (instead of 3 cherries it's Eddy with his pants down, mooning Kevin) Kevin angrily says "That dork's so dead! But after I play the next round…after this round…after this round…Ok I swear, after this round, after this round…after this round…after this round…"

The Kankers show up and Lee yells out "Now's that time that we show up and ruin everything as well as take all the money you boys made for no apparent reason at all" but then Eddy thought fast and then he offers them drinks as well as admission to a private room for a banquet, but the food is from the underworld and the descriptions of the creepy cuisine is so gross and indescribable, Lee says "forget holding Eddy's money, we gotta hold our lunches in, run for it girls!" and after the Kankers ran off, Eddy snickers and says "Eddy 2, Kankers 42"

And then Eddy notices Johnny walks by in a zigzag pattern and throws up on the roulette table and then Rolf slowly beat up Kevin and then Eddy gets frightened by this and then asks Ed what's going on, Ed answered "Actually Eddy! They started acting like this when I gave them this!" And then Eddy reads the bottle and it says "Weird Juice, the underworld's number 1 ale (WARNING: NOT FOR SALE TO MORTALS)" and then Ed says, "It was in the mini-bar that is in my cafe! I swear! but then again the author won't let me even swear." and Things got bad to worse, Sara and Jimmy drank the weird juice and during the magic show, they had Double D trapped in a Plexiglas case suspended 30 feet into the air. As Eddy tries to escape with his money and leaving the Eds behind, Kevin goes up to him and says in a slurred speech "hey dork! How can an Ace be a one AND an eleven?" and then he tries to punch Eddy but the weird juice's effects make him miss and hit the floor.

Then one of the Casino's lights went broke and it fell into the weird juice, causing a fire and Eddy to lose alot of money while trying to escape with it. Double D managed to escape the case and get everyone out of the burning Casino and then while trying to protect his money within the Casino, Eddy sees an image of Grim that is smiling evilly at him. Eddy then says "I'M SORRY...I'M TRUELY SORRY! PLEASE...SAVE ME!" and then Grim says, "you made your grave...now rest in peace! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" and then Eddy's money then somehow burns to a crisp and he yells "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

THE END...FOR EDDY! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Moral: money is the root of all evil and corruption...just look at Eddy!

HEY! WHATEVER HAPPENED TO GRIM AND NAZZ???

Nazz decided to stay out of the latest scam the Eds have cooked up because she may be a "dumb blonde" but wants nothing to do with Eddy's Casino since it was created by what she thinks is supernatural magic and so as she was about to walk home she sees a bottle roll by and is surprised to see Grim and so she lets him out and Grim tells her the whole story and she gets so mad at Eddy that she just noticed that the ED-lantis is now in flames and Grim says "I knew I be seeing that coming child. Well I got to get my idiot "friend" out of this mess again…but I be thinking I'll let him suffer for a few minutes more" and Nazz agrees but tells him to save the other kids too and then Grim says "good point child, but not Eddy yet" and Nazz says "definitely"


	9. Nazz is Possessed

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy **

By Winter Knight

Chapter 9: Nazz is Possessed! Introducing Fred Fredburger, YES!

Note: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy nor "that Grim show"… also the fanfic foreshadows a character that appears in the next chapter that is most definitely not owned by me nor Cartoon Network but I cannot reveal it yet unless you guys get the hints.

CONTEST TIME! Ok, throughout the story, Ed always never calls Grim by his name but something related to fictional living skeletons, now I want you (the reader) to go through the story and list every single name Ed has called Grim and write down what it means, the contest has no ending date and whoever gets most (but not all) of the answers gets a prize and it's extremely special spoilers for upcoming chapters of "The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, N Eddy"

VOTING TIME! Ok, I also want you (the reader) to continue voting for more grim characters to appear in the series but I also want you (the reader) to vote for if Ed and Eddy should FINALLY call Grim by name. I can't decide either nor how should Grim react to it

CONFESSIONAL TIME! The truth is yes, Nazz IS a main character because she hardly does anything in "Ed, Edd, n Eddy" and this probably makes female viewers sad (like my girlfriend) and so I decided to make her a main character, anyone who objects to this may tell it to the brick wall beside me. Also there is a reason why the story is spelled differently on the Ed, Edd, n Eddy section of the website…I let the Eds post it and everyone knows that they're bad spellers! And yes, FRED FREDBURGER IS THE SURPRISE CHARACTER…AND WILL BE A MAIN CHARACTER TOO! YES!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One day, The Eds are working on a scam to make anime like plushies of themselves but made poorly and then Grim says "first off boys, they look horrible made and second, I doubt fangirls will fall for thi… and then Ed says "WE'RE ALL SOLD OUT OF DOUBLE D PLUSHIES!...but the Eddy ones didn't sell a single one, no one also liked the "scent" of my plushies." And then Grim says "that will shut me up mon!

But then Double D's watch rings and he tells them "sorry guys but I got to take care of Nazz, she hasn't been feeling good lately" and then Eddy says "hey what's wrong with her?" and then Eddy says "Well I've been told that she is getting weak and barely conscious, but since I'm the only one in the Cul-de-sac that practices medicine and I stock on "Uzumaki brand ramen" I guess I'll take care of her in the name of good health" and then Ed says "I just noticed that she started hanging out with us ever since weird cool things have been happening and boney the dinosaur became our friend!"

And then Double D says "I don't think the author's girlfriend is ever gonna get the Joke but still...duty calls" and as Double D walks away Ed says "he said "doody"! ha ha ha!" and Eddy then says "HEY WAIT, WE WANNA COME TOO!"

And when they got to Nazz house they see Kevin hiding under a rock and he says "oh It's you guys, when I visited Nazz she started acting pretty weird" and then Ed says "WEIRDER THAN ME!" and then Kevin replies "No, I mean weirder than that soot-faced lonely guy and Grim, she keeps singing in a weird language and throwing stuff around the room, It scared me so much that I can't say...say...say... well you get the picture! I'm getting out of here!" and has he rides off on his bike, Eddy says "wow! Normally he'd call us "dorks" but something really got to him this time! And then the Eds hear strange music and It sounds like this:

"rebmemer lliw uoy ,rebme ho!

sniamer gniht eno ,rebme!

rednet dna mraw os ,rebme!

eman ym rebmemer lliw uoy!"

Ed gets the chills and then grabs Double D's "hellphone" and calls Grim. Grim appears out of nowhere in smoke and sees Ed with the hellphone and he says to him "Listen Child! I thought I told you that I gave Double D the phone to call me for emergencies, not for prank calls nor letting the Kankers listen to "1-800-LUV-COOK" again" but then Grim stops ranting and says "hmmm...I guess your brains aren't made out of butter toast after all Ed, I do sense something supernatural in the midst and it isn't your odor this time, what can it be?"

Double D then tells him that Nazz is coming down with a cold but then he also tells them that Kevin witnessed Nazz's strange behavior such as singing in tongue and throwing stuff around and then Grim and the Eds decide to check it out, when they open the door, they see that the air is cold and freezing, and then they see Nazz in bed, singing the weird song again and rotating her head and then she stops and looks at the Eds and tells them in a deep voice "YOUR MOTHER DRINKS LATTES AT STARBUCKS!" this was enough to make the Eds run out the room, accidentally leaving Grim in there.

The boys couldn't shake off what they saw and Eddy says "And I thought the Kanker sisters were demonic and scary" and then Ed says "umm..they are demonic and scary...and how did they know about my mom?" Double D then says "GOOD LORD! WE FORGOT GRIM!" and then a pile of bones and Grim's skull roll towards the Eds and then Grim's leg forms and kicks Eddy where it really hurts and Ed says "EDDY'S GOT NARDS!"

Grim then reforms himself and says "It looks like we are dealing with demon possession and the child is the victim" and then Eddy says "please don't say the words "dealing" and "demon" in front of me ever again" and then Grim looks confused and Double D says "it's a long and confusing story." Then Grim continues to tell them that whatever possessed Nazz has violently beat him up and the only way to deal with it is a professional exorcist and while Grim uses the hellphone to call for a professional exorcist, Double D decides to visit Nazz in order to calm her down...

As Double D enters the cold room, Nazz looks at him evilly and licks her lips, Double D looks shocked by this but then the doors lock by themselves, he is unable to escape. Nazz then says "Hello Double D, that is such a cute name for a cute boy...wanna make out?" and then Double D pulls out a screwdriver and tries to unhinge the door but then Nazz's demonic tongue wraps around Double D and takes him to her bed, he then asks "Ok whatever you may be, who are you and where is Nazz?" And she replies "Oh Nazz is right here..." (reverts back to normal and talks in her normal voice) "HELP ME DOUBLE D!" (switches back to demonic form and voice) "Oops! hee hee, that almost slipped...like my tongue! AHAHAHAHA! As for who I am, let me give you a hint! and then Nazz sings her weird song again...

"rebmemer lliw uoy ,rebme ho!

sniamer gniht eno ,rebme!

rednet dna mraw os ,rebme!

eman ym rebmemer lliw uoy!"

Double D is then screaming at the top of his lungs and then Ed says "OH NO! NAZZ IS EATING HIS BRAINS!" And then Grim says "That be impossible mon, Double D's brains are enough to feed an entire army of the undead, you on the other hand..." and then he yells out "hello!" into Ed's ear and it just echoes in there and Ed then says "My head is vacant!

Double D somehow escaped that horror and says, "Where is that professional exorcist! we need him now! Nazz has gone out of control and she needs out help!" and then suddenly in a puff of green smoke comes out a pale green creature from the underworld who vaguely resembles an elephant, but has horns and a pointed, devil-like tail. The Creature walks up to an insanely grinning Ed and says..."I like Nachos! Yes!" Ed then says "I like Gravy!" and the creature says "I like Gravy too! Yes!" and then Double D says, "Umm Grim, is this just a random monster from the underworld that was summoned for no apparent reason or our "professional exorcist"? And then Grim says "No child, he is not a random monster from the underworld...say creature...who are you anyway?" And then the Creature turns around and as he looks at grim he says "Hi Mister, My name is Fred Fredburger, professional Exorcist of the Underworld, and I can spell my name real good, watch f-r-e-d-f-r-e-d-b-u-r-g(he waits a while before saying G)-e-r **Fred Fredburger** yes! Hey, guess what? I can fit two fingers in my belly button"

And then Ed says "I like Chickens Eddy, YES!" and then Eddy, Double D, and Grim then look at the 2 with disappointment and then Grim says "well, we'll willing to try Anything to free Nazz from demonic possession! Even if our "professional exorcist" is as dumb as Ed!"

Fred then asks Grim what's the problem and it shows Nazz spinning her head, and pulls out a voting form and says "Shove it up your ballot box, you Democrat!" and then Fred looks frightened, Grim asks "Is it that bad mon?" and then Fred says "worse...she's gonna vote for Bush on a 3rd term! Yes!" and then Nazz looks at Grim and says "Your mother's in here, Grim. Would you like to leave a message? I'll see that she gets it." and Grim angrily says, "Yes I do, Mom! I thought I told you! It's hard for me to visit you because I'm stuck in Peach Creek being eternal friends with these 3 nitwits by force, so stop calling me please!...did she get the message?" and then Nazz says "yes, she did" and she smiles, exposing her fangs. Eddy then says "nitwits huh?" and he pushes Grim into the same room with Nazz and closes the door while Grim gets violently thrashed by Nazz again.

Double D scolds Eddy for doing that and says, "Perhaps we need a plan and to use Fred's assorted exorcism tools, umm what's this I think I'll use it!

and then Double D shows up and hands her a bowl of Uzumaki brand ramen, after Nazz thanks him, Double D starts saying this exorcism chant:

I'M SOFA KING WE TODD ED!

I'M SOFA KING WE TODD ED!

I'M SOFA KING WE TODD ED!

I'M SOFA KING WE TODD ED!

I'M SOFA KING WE TODD ED!

The possessed Nazz spits on her soup and laughs loudly at the chant and then Double D notices something is wrong and the disclaimer on the chant's scroll...

"This chant is used to SLAY the demon inside the victim and by SLAY we mean to "knock them dead" and by "knocking them dead" we mean to make you look like a fool in front of the possessed victim, this is what you get for buying a joke scroll like this from Jack O' Lantern inc."

Double D gets a little annoyed at this and then Nazz says "thanks for the ramen cutie-pie but how would you like some PEA SOUP!" and then she violently vomits Green stuff at Double D and then before Double D leaves he says "Carrots? Why are there always carrots? I didn't even see you eat carrots!"

Double D then tells everyone that he's gonna take a shower and then the other plan on how to dispose of the evil spirit and then as Grim finishes putting himself back together he tells Fred to gather out the weapons they need to deal with the demon (Eddy: I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NEVER TO SAY "DEAL" AND "DEMON" IN THE SAME SENTENCE!) oh well sorry Eddy, well anyway After Double D is cleaned up he decides to go along with their new plan on how to eliminate the creature but then Ed points out that while looking at Nazz while she is sleeping, the words "HELP ME" appears on her exposed belly and then Double D puts on a red bandana and pulls out a super soaker full of holy water and then he says "Nazz need us or else evil will prevail! and Eddy don't even think of making this into a scam!" and Eddy pulls out another super soaker and says "rats!"

Nazz pulls out a crucifix and then Double D says "DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT DOING THAT!" and after Nazz says "who are you?" Double D says in a manly voice "your worst nightmare!" and then 3 Eds blast her with their super soakers filled with holy water and she then burns and gets a little weakened and then Grim uses his scythe to restrain her but then she uses her powers to smack Grim in the head with her lamp and then she uses her powers to lift Double D and put him in the dirty laundry basket, Fred Fredburger then rubs her belly and sing her a lullaby...and surprisingly this makes her go to sleep perfectly. Grim was amazed at how Fred calmed her down and Fred just tells them "I'm a professional exorcist! YES!"

After a few minutes the 3 Eds and Fred Fredburger are in weird silver costumes and then Double D tells Fred "Fred, I doubt this will work, it's feels so unintelligent!" and then Fred says "don't worry new friend! It scares away evil demons and uninvited houseguests, YES!" and then all three Eds and Fred do a strange dance and pose and they shout out:

Hiney Hiney HO!

Hiney Hiney HO!

Hiney Hiney HO!

But then Fred then says "Uh no! New friends! This is a UFO summoning chant! my bad, YES!" and then the Eds and Grim rush out the room, leaving Ed and Fred behind and then Ed says "I guess it is up to us to save Nazz's body and soul from the monster from Hades!" and then Fred says "I agree with you new friend! YES!" and then Ed says "you are so cool! how would you like to live with me and baby sister and we can watch monster movies and eat all the Gravy and Buttered toast all we want?" and then Fred asks "will there be nachos?" and then after Ed says yes and Fred Fredburger is really happy, Nazz then says "hey! Are you 2 dipsticks gonna exorcise me from the girl or what?" and then Fred and Ed grin at eachother and make their next move.

While Grim and the Eds are in the other room they hear all kinda of disturbing and horrifying sounds coming from the room and then they see a blue and white apparition busting through the room shouting "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! YOU GUYS ARE INSANE! YOU CAN HAVE THE DUMB BLONDE BACK! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"

And then Grim and the Eds are amazed at what just happened. Somehow, Fred and Ed scared off the evil spirit away with their stupidity and before the two can explain how did they scare the spirit away, Nazz wakes up and appears to be disoriented. Nazz then says the last thing she was doing before being possessed, she was listening to a strange CD and then Grim looks at it and says "hmm...that name sounds familiar but I think I recalled meeting a person by the name of Embe..."

Grim gets interrupted by Nazz dashing towards Ed and hugs him, thanking him for freeing her from the creature and then she sees Fred and says "umm Ed? who's this little green guy" and then Ed grins and says, "It's my new friend! Fred Fredburger! he's a professional exorcist." and then Fred takes out Nazz's hand and kisses it with his trunk and says "It's a pleasure to meet you Ed's friend, YES!" and then Nazz says "awww how sweet, also is there anything I can do for you guys for gratitude?" and then Ed says "Yes there is! well two, the first one is tell us why you started hanging out with us ever since Grim became our friend and the cool weird stuff has been happening" and then Nazz sweetly replies "It's because Grim seems to make you guys a little more cool and you showed bravery in the face of danger...except Eddy. Plus the author and his girlfriend know that I'm just a minor character on the show and so they extended my role in this fanfic." And then Grim says, "She's right you know! Also child, I be telling you not to fall for me because mortals and the living cannot be in love." and then Nazz says "what about the movie "GHOST"?" and then as Grim starts crying and Eddy laughs and then Grim says "shut up mon!"

Nazz then asks Ed what the second thing he requests and then Fred says "LET'S GO OUT FOR FROZEN YOGURT! YES!"

After everyone goes out for frozen yogurt, they fail to notice UFOs flying around Nazz's house.

And so, the Eds, Fred, Nazz, and Grim are having frozen yogurt and then as Fred takes a bite out of his frozen yogurt, he screams and suffers brain freeze, but it wears off and he takes another bite of his frozen yogurt, he screams and suffers brain freeze again, and this repeats once more, Ed also suffers brain freeze after biting into his frozen yogurt, and then Nazz join in and so Nazz, Fred, and Ed scream and suffer brain freeze while eating their yogurt and Eddy says "this is stupid in surround sound!" and then Nazz fires a spoonful of frozen yogurt into Eddy's big mouth and he runs around screaming because of the pain caused by brain freeze. Grim and Double D then look at me and Grim says, "Please end this fanfic already mon!"

THE END...for now!

Grim: hey! Why are you pouring frozen yogurt into me skull? AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! BRAINFREEZE!


	10. EMBER!

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy**

By Winter Knight

Chapter 10: The Ember McLain experience starring Grim and the Eds

Note: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy nor "that Grim show" as well as the character Ember McLain from the Nickelodeon series "Danny Phantom"

Also If anyone wants to know why Ember is in a fanfic like this, drop me a E-mail

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today, Double D, Nazz, and Grim are busy experimenting on the Strange CD that Nazz received and got her possessed by an evil spirit and so Eddy wants to scam and he drags Ed and Fred Fredburger into his scam. He has Ed near a trough of gravy and Fred near a trough of Nachos and Eddy announces "STEP RIGHT UP EVERYONE! THIS IS THE GREATEST EATING CONTEST IN THE HISTORY OF EATING CONTESTS! (Ed: JUST LIKE KOBYASHI!) WHICH CHOWHOUND CHAMPION WILL FINISH FIRST? WILL IT BE "CAPTAIN ED OF THE GRAVY TRAIN"? OR "MAYOR FRED FREDBURGER OF LOS NACHOS"? PLACE YOUR BETS FOLKS!

Ed then says "But Eddy, didn't you learn your lesson about gambling with the "ED-lantis" incident?" and then Eddy says "umm... that story was out of continuity now shut up monobrow!... NOW LET THE CONTEST BEGIN!" and as the two ate like pigs a strange purple tour bus arrives and destroys Eddy's stage for the scam. As Eddy came to he looks up and sees the tour bus and he says "HEY YOU! I HAD A LICENCE TO SCAM! And it's right here! (pulls out a poorly made license) NOW I DEMAND YOU PACK UP AND GO!" and just then the tour bus door opens and out comes a teenage girl with blue hair, pale skin, and dressed like a heavy metal rocker.

The Strange girl makes an announcement to the kids "HELLO! PEACH CREEK! TONIGHT AT 10 I WILL HOLD A PERFORMANCE OF ALL TIME AND ONE YOU WILL ALWAYS REMEMBER, FREE TICKETS AND CDS FOR ALL!" Kevin asks "hey dude, just, who are you?" and then the girl answered "The name is Ember McLain, you will always remember my name" and then she goes back in her tour bus and before she drives away she sees Eddy still trying to yell at her and she then knocks him over with her tour bus.

As Eddy comes to he is in a bed and Ed and Fred wakes him up, Eddy feels dazed and confused and Fred explains "umm...This freaky lady just like hit you with her bus and you were hurt and...By the time we like grabbed you, the bus was chasing us too, probably wanting our gravy and nachos, YES!"

Nazz arrives to check on Eddy and she says "are you ok Eddy? Maybe this will help." Nazz pulls out a jawbreaker and she says, "You can have this so you can get better, but try to tell me, what did happen?" Eddy then manages to say weakly, "I remembered what happened, I remember Ember..." and then Nazz says "were you listening to that CD Double D and Grim were testing on because they are almost gonna reach a conclusion with it, also just hearing the word "remember" and "ember" is making me think of yesterday".

And as Grim and Double D are about to check on Eddy, Eddy then says "I REMEMBER! This strange girl named "Ember McLain" arrived, ruined my latest scam, and invited everyone to her free concert that is playing at 10 tonight"

Grim suddenly remembered something. Grim then says "EMBER MCLAIN! I knew that ghost is up to no good, she just couldn't rest in peace and now she's causing trouble in the mortal realm with her musical powers!" and then Ed says "I got musical powers too crypt keeper! (eats a can of Hormel brand chili beans) BEANS BEANS THEY'RE GOOD FOR MY HEART, THE MORE I EAT THE MORE I..." (Grim interrupts) "Prove that I'm not smart? Hey c'mon mon! this be no time for fart humor, we got to stop Ember from controlling the kids, let's just hope they aren't listening to the CDs they got from Ember, who knows what supernatural stuff may happen." and Double D says "Right! I even building anti-evil ghost devices that will get Ember out of the Cul-De-Sac before chaos ensues"

As Grim, Nazz, Ed and Fred are investigating the scene, they see the kids in Ember shirts and listening to "Remember" on Kevin's boom box, Grim then says to Nazz, Ed and Fred, "no mon! Don't be listening to that music it will make you listen to it over and over again till you become her fan! and then Ed and Fred then says "what?" in a clueless tune and Nazz says "strangely this music isn't affecting me at all Grim" and then Kevin approaches them and says "Hi Nazz, I got you a ticket for tonight's show" and then She responds, sorry kev, I got to wash my hair tonight" and then Kevin says but your hair looks... (she rubs her hair with Fred Fredburger's butt) oh nevermind, plus why do you hang out with those dorks?" and then Nazz says "well I'll answer you the minute you get a attitude adjustment" and then Kevin gets shocked and simply walks away while listening to Ember's song on the boom box.

Then the 4 see a stage being set up by strange specter like beings and then the tour bus suddenly lights up and it looks like it's looking at the 4 and then it suddenly charges towards them. Nazz manages to get inside her house but realizes that the tour bus isn't after her. The Tour bus kept pursuing Ed, Fred and Grim but then Grim says "oh yeah, I have me scythe!" and then he strikes the front of the tour bus but it kept on driving with Grim stuck to it, Ed then gets a rarely used idea, he goes inside the swimming center and then they see the tour bus going through the wall as if it is a ghost but fortunately for them, the tour bus fell into the pool where it just vanishes. Ed says "that's more weird than the time we went to another world and I pulls baby sister's mouth off." and then Fred says "umm, I think, you had alot of gravy to drink...YES!" and then Ed says "OH NO! THE HORNED KING WAS IN THAT TOUR BUS!" and then Grim says, "Oh shut up Ed! no one is going to get da joke and throw a life saver to me (Ed tosses him candy) NO MON! I MEAN A LIFE PRESERVER!"

The three make it to Nazz's house and then Nazz tells them "you guys, I don't think the bus was after me, it was after you guys because it might have had something to do with the exorcism from yesterday...OH COURSE! EMBER MCLAIN WAS THE GHOST WHO POSSESSED ME! WE GOT TO SAVE EVERYONE!"

But before they leave the house, Ember's minions guard the doors, preventing them to leave, however Double D shows up with a device that looks like a lunch thermos and as he uses it to blast the minions, they vanished. Double D then asks them "did anyone miss me?" and as the four say yes and Double D tosses them thermoses too. Double D then tells them "anyway, these are my "ghost dematerializers", once a ghost gets blasted by one, they will be sent to the underworld where Grim will deal with them, I thank Grim for using some of his magic to enhance these weapons." Nazz then asks Double D "why thermoses?" and then Double D says "it's because my parents have a bunch of them in the garage and it's small enough to carry around, plus the people who read this fanfic might get the joke." Nazz wonders if everyone in this story should stop being meta-physically aware of their surroundings. But then as she looks at the clock, it turns out that it's 9:45 P.M. and Ember's concert is about to start and so she gets everyone to where the concert is held.

All of the Kids, even the Kanker Sisters whom are dressed like Ember, await near the stage but as a bunch of minion are warming up the instruments, music is then playing and Ember McLain suddenly appears in blue smoke. She yells out "Hellooo Peach Creek! Tell me who you love?!!!!!" while everyone chants "Ember! Ember! Ember!..." Kevin then shouts out "WE LOVE YOU, EMBER!" And after Ember tells the crowd "That's because I fill a void in your empty lives." Kevin then says "You're right, Ember!" and then Ember pulls out her guitar out of blue mist and yells out "ALRIGHT PEACH CREEK! LET'S ROCK!" and then she sings her hit single "Remember"...

Yeah! Ohh-ooohhh!  
It was, it was September,  
Wind blows, the dead leaves fall,  
To you, I did surrender,  
Two weeks, you didn't call...

Your life goes on without me,  
My life, a losing game,  
But you should, you should not doubt me,  
You will remember my name...

Oh, Ember, you will remember!  
Ember, one thing remains!  
Oh, Ember, so warm and tender!  
You will remember my name!

Your heart, your heart abandoned,  
You're wrong, now bear the shame,  
Like dead trees in cold December,  
Nothing, but ashes remain...

Oh, Ember, you will remember!  
Ember, one thing remains!  
Ember, so warm and tender!  
You will remember my name!

Oh-woo-oh-woo, Ember!  
You will remember!  
Ember, one thing remains!  
Ember, so warm and tender!  
You will remember my name!  
Yeah! You will remember my name!

As the Crowd cheers for her, Ember's flame like hair gets longer and longer and then she says "keep it up! You will all be my slaves...FOREVER! AHAHAHA!" and then Grim says, "So we meet again Ember McLain!" and then Ember says "oh it's you bonehead, if you want to get my autograph you'll have to wait for after the show is over like everyone else." And then Grim says "no way child! not only have you possessed a innocent girl and caused all kinds of trouble but everytime we meet you always thrash me until me bones are black and blue" and then Ember says "oh you mean like this! (Zaps Grim with her "skull beam" from her guitar) and then Nazz says put him down! It's us you want!"

After Ember drops Grim, She asks why aren't they immune to her music and Nazz replies "well when you possessed me I ended up with built up immunity to it, Double D has a device that prevents him from being hypnotized, Ed and Fred are too dim to be affected, Grim is supernatural, and Eddy just hates your music."

Ember suddenly sees Ed she yells to him "YOU!", she drops her guitar and starts to strangle him while Fred is trying to pull her off. Nazz then says "Ok Ember, tell me what your problem is and why did you possess me?" and then Ember lets go of Ed and says "well "little miss dipstick" as I wondered around your town looking for a place to take over, I met the cutie in the sockhat but I didn't have enough power to make my ghost form corporeal and this upset me because I want him in my arms because he's so nice to others, since you're the only popular girl in town, I targeted your body so I can power up to have my own corporeal form and at least hold the cute sockhatted boy in my arms...but then those 2 idiots showed up and ruined everything! (Continues strangling Ed) I also hate the loudmouthed one that I almost ran over, don't think you'll get away green elephant thing, since I'm in corporeal form I'll destroy you too!"

And so Grim was about to strike her with his scythe and then Ember blasts at Fred Fredburger and hit Grim in the process, Grim then says "just like the day she died, she refused to rest in peace and is willing to not give up without a fight." Nazz wondered what did Grim mean by that but then before Grim can say anything, Double D shows up and then Ember glomps him and smiles heavily and says "oh "sockhat"! I'm so happy to see you, but fist I must dispose of Bonehead, Monobrow, and Green Elephant thing, finish my concert, and we can go on a date together!" and then Double D says "that voice sounds familiar, you were the thing that possessed Nazz, but you're doing all this just to get me? WHY?"

Ember then has her specter minions trap Grim, Ed, and Fred in electric cages and then she explains her sad story to Double D:

(WARNING! THIS IS WHAT DANNY PHANTOM FANS ACTUALLY BELIEVE!)

"Ever listened carefully to what the lyrics to my song "Remember" actually mean? Well when I was alive and living in the town of Amity Park during one September, I met a boy I was in love with and we went out for some time, but then he stopped calling me for 2 weeks.

As I walked around the city one December, I saw him with another girl and this has smashed my heart in many pieces, as I see his life goes on without me I went back to my house but as I was lighting my scented candles and listening to my records due to my sadness, one candle fell to the ground and it caught my clothes. As I was burning in funeral pyre, I saw the boy, with tears in his eyes, claiming that he forgot that he was even with me in the first place, as he asked me what my name is, my final words were "EMBER, YOU WILL REMEMBER MY NAME!..."

(NOW THIS IS WHAT THE FANFIC AUTHOR ADDS TO THE STORY)

But then Grim encountered me and wanted to take me, but then I found the one way I can escape him, so my very essence was sucked into a record and that's how I escaped Grim. For years, I hid inside the record but when some heavy metal weirdo played the record backwards, I was free and when I took his guitar, it became modified with ghost powers. Grim came for me again but I totally took him out with one blast of my Guitar and then I noticed other powers I have and so I will take over whatever place I crash, while finding true love at the same time. And now you know my story!"

Everyone looks saddened by hearing all of this but even sadder when Ember tells them what she told Nazz about why she possessed her but then Double D says "But what you're doing is all wrong, also Grim tells me that Mortals in love with the dead will result in chaos and..." Ember then tears up and yells out "LIES! DESTROY EVERYONE EXCEPT FOR THE HOTTIE IN THE SOCKHAT!" and then Embers "fans" and Minions attack Ed, Fred, Grim, and Nazz and then Ember sets her guitar to "love mode" and she says "one blast from this and you're mine!" and then suddenly, Eddy in a wheelchair shows up and blasts her minions with his ghost dematerializer and he says "FIRST YOU RUN ME OVER, TRY TO DESTROY LUMPY AND NOW YOU'RE TAKING SOCKHEAD WITH YOU! YOU'RE TOAST EMBER MCLAME!" and then the 2 fight each other but then Ember manages to grab and strangle Eddy and he asks why is she doing this and she responds "It's because you dipsticks have ruined my plans with the girl and Sockhat last time and now you will get it this time!"

Ember then notices that her amplifiers are being destroyed, her electronic equipment has been smashed, and her tour bus explodes, thus freeing the victims from her spell. She gets furious about this and wants to know who did this and then she sees an African American elderly man in a cape with two protruding fangs. Ember then asks who is this party crasher and then Grim and Ed smile happily and Ed says, "IT'S DRACULA! HE'S SO COOL!" and then Eddy says "hey! That's the same guy who saved me from Kevin months ago. Double D then couldn't believe his eyes and he says "you saved us and Eddy, but you're a vampire, why is this?" and then Dracula says "Dracula heard about monobrow boy and skeleton man liking Dracula's moments in film, Dracula likes to show gratitude to the fans, also Dracula is no fan of evil anymore!" and then Ember asks "then why did you destroy my music equipment? and he answers "Dracula HATE rock! Dracula a soul man. Also, the loud music has ruined Dracula's bedtime! You have issues rocker girl!" and then Ember then looks down and says " ok, I surrender, I had no idea the sockhat Kid has that many friends that will stick up for him." and then Double D uses the dematerializer to send her to the underworld and then her minions disappear as well.

Grim then pulls out a device that makes the kids (except for the Eds, Fred, Nazz, and Dracula) forget what they've seen and they were sent to their homes. Grim is very excited that Dracula does live in the same neighborhood and then Nazz introduces herself to him and says "you know when I was little I was afraid you were gonna attack little kids like me when I sleep but now that we met, you're a pretty ok guy. Thank you for saving us." And then Dracula says "you're welcome little girl, but Dracula isn't "pretty nice", Dracula is "funky" (Dracula sees Fred Fredburger) Dracula love elephants, Dracula wanna feed 'im peanuts!" and then Fred says "I don't want peanuts, I have Nachos, want some?" and then Dracula says "Dracula don't like Nachos, Nachos make Dracula "run for the border!"

And so as the Eds, Grim, Nazz, and Fred make a new friend, everyone goes back to their houses but then Double notices his mirror has the message "YOU WILL REMEMBER..." and Double D thinks this isn't the last time he will see Ember McLain.

THE END...?


	11. NERGAL RETURNS!

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy**

By Winter Knight

Chapter 11: Nergal Returns! Rise of the Carn-evil!"

Note: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy nor "that Grim show"…

Bet you didn't expect "Sootface" to return huh?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Ember has been defeated with the combined efforts of the Eds, Fred Fredburger, Nazz, Grim, and Dracula, The Eds are at a nearby sewer in the center of the Cul-de-sac, dumping Ember's CDs into the drain, hoping they will never be used for evil ever again, but then Ed dumps one but then it resurfaces so Ed dumps it again but it resurfaces again and this keeps up until from out of the center of the Cul-de-sac, carnival games, rides, attractions and other displays rise out of the ground and on the throne room sits the ringleader of this "carnEVIL"...NERGAL!!!!!

As Nergal gets up from this Throne, he is surrounded by tiny versions of himself called "Nerglings"and he sees yells out "Welcome my friends to the greatest carnival of all time, enjoy yourselves, have fun! And most of all, be frie... (sees Grim and the Eds) oh hello there friends! "WOULD YOU LIKE A CLOSER LOOK?"...AHAHAHAHAHA! I'm just kidding! It's a inside joke only Horror fans reading this fanfic can get ahaha...oh that's right, you're still mad at me for last time right?" and then Eddy says "that's right sootface!", Double D says "you almost made us play that awful "BATTLE ROYALE" game", Ed says "I LIKE CHICKENS! (smiles)" and Fred Fredburger says "umm I don't know you but you look scary...WANT NACHOS? YES!" and then Fred hands Nergal some nachos and he gets shocked and he says "you...you want to share with me?" and then Fred nods his head in a cute way and then he says "umm...my new friends Ed and Nazz can be your friends, our friendship is as strong as my friend's odor" and Ed puts his arm on Fred's shoulder and says "AND THAT'S RIGHT! (sniffs self)"

And then Nergal falls to his knees and starts crying. Ed goes up to him and tearfully says "umm what's wrong "Mr. C.H.U.D."? and then Nergal says "I've been so lonely for so many years and I became a bad friend to you guys at first, and even when I summon a carnival, I'm still friendless yes this special green whatchamacallit wants to share his nachos with me...Ed...Can you teach me how to be a friend?" and then Ed's tears go away and with a smile, he says "I CAN TEACH YOU HOW TO BE A FRIEND! LET'S GO FIND NAZZ!" and so Ed, Fred, and Nergal run off and Eddy says "Aww man! I could've taught Nergal how to be a friend for a price! Yet lumpy's doing it for free!" and then Grim hits Eddy on the head with the stick end of the scythe and says, "Shut up Eddy! well, now that we're here, lets go check this out, maybe Nergal really means to turn over a new leaf" and Double D says "I agree but I hope the friendliness of our friends can help Nergal become a friend" and then Eddy says "yeah right! And I give to charity! Ahahaha!" and then Grim hits his head with the stick end of his scythe again.

Ed and Fred then run into Nazz who is trying out the cotton candy and she says to them "Hi guys, having fun?" and then Ed says "IT'S A FRIEND EMERGENCY!" and then Nazz says "Huh? I'm guessing that someone here must need help in the friendship department and I hope it's not...(Ed shows Nergal and he says "It is") AAAAHHH! IT'S THAT CREEP FROM THE CENTER OF THE WORLD, LOOK OUT ED! (Throws her cotton candy at Nergal's face) and Ed says "NO NAZZ! he's the one who needs our help, he's the one who summoned the carnival in hopes of making friends and not even that helped, now he needs us in order to learn how to make friends the right way...I LIKE CHICKENS!" and then Nazz is relieved and says "well even though it's already shocking that you're out of character for a few lines and back into character but I dunno about helping Nergal become a friend" but then Nergal says "Oooh I hate to do this to you Nazz but... (shapeshifts into a Super Deformed plushie with cute eyes and smile)" Nazz then sees the doll and says "even though it's creepy it's kinda cute." and when she hugs it, the Doll says "will you be my friend?" and then Nazz looks at Ed and Fred and says "Ok dudes, I'm in!" and then Ed and Fred then say "YES! FULL ON FRIENDSHIP! FULL ON FRIENDSHIP!..."

Meanwhile Eddy is playing a shooting alley game while Kevin is playing a basketball game and then a Nergling takes Eddy's gun and fired at Kevin, Kevin grabs Eddy and says "listen here dork! if you shoot me again, I'm giving you the deep fried super special Knuckle sandwich deluxe...SUPER SIZED!" And then Eddy tries to shoot again but then a Nergling pulls out a mirror and the pellet fires at Kevin again, making him lose the game and after he yells out "YOU ARE SO DEAD DORK!" Grim suddenly appears and says as he smiles "YOU RANG?" and then Kevin says "not now Grim, I'm gonna give Eddy a "deep fried super special Knuckle sandwich deluxe...SUPER SIZED!" and then Grim says "hmm...sounds like that entree that taken out of that restaurant in Texas for causing many deaths from way too much fat and grease...well at least the free trips to Texas were fun before the item was banned in the state"

Ed, Fred, and Nazz are in professor caps and then Ed says "ok Nergal, you will go through the training of "super fist of friendship!" and if you pass then I will give you the ultimate prize!" and Nergal says "please say it's being friends with Pamela Anderson, please say it's being friends with Pamela Anderson" and then Ed says "Pamela Anderson? Isn't that the girl on Eddy's "special magazines"? And then Nazz looks shocked and says, "Eddy reads those? At his age? he really is warped!" and then Ed pulls out a chart that reads of "the 5 C's of friendship" and Ed says "these are the rules of friendship to live by and this was passed on to me by many of those who truly call themselves "friends" except for "cleanliness" because I have a fear of soap! And then Nazz says "gross!" and she sprays the air around Ed with her air wick.

The 5 C's of Friendship:

Cleanliness

"BUT NAZZ! I DON'T WANT TO TAKE A WARM ONSEN BATH!" whines Ed and then Nazz tells him "first off Ed, it's an onsen! not only does it make you clean but feel good as well...umm why is there even a onsen in the carnival anyway?" and then Nergal explains "well I did bring this carnival from the center of the earth and the onsens came with it...also I like the Japanese bath like setting" and after succeeding with dealing with Ed, she puts him in the onsen while Fred and Nergal (the boys are wearing towels) join in, Nazz also puts on her swimsuit and joins the boys and Nergal asks "dear Nazz, what does cleanliness have to do with friendship?" and she answers "well people like it when you don't stink yet Ed still remained friendly and lovable...sometimes (sees Ed finally enjoying the onsen and splashing Fred Fredburger)

Consideration

As everyone is enjoying the Onsen bath, the Kanker sisters grab their clothes and May says, "check it out guys, I see London, I see France, I have "big Ed's" underwear and pants!" however Nergal sees them and grabs the girls with his tentacles and electrocutes them and he says "how about a swim girls? Ahahaha!" and before he dunks them head first into the Onsen, Nazz says "NO! NO! NO! I know they deserve it but that's now how you become friendly, the second step is consideration, you have to be consider how they feel if you were to dunk them into the warm water and electrocute them...plus we're in the water so if you shock them we get it too!" And then Nergal puts the girls down and after they dropped the clothes, they run off and then Nergal shouts out "YOU'RE WELCOME FRIENDS!"

After they are done, Nergal gets up from the onsen and realizes that every part of his body except for his head is flesh colored and then he says "Eddy's right, I am covered in soot!" and then Fred Fredburger runs around screaming yelling "AAH! THEY TOOK MY CLOTHES, I'M NAKED! YES! And then Nazz says, "umm dude... you never wear clothes" and then Fred is relieved and thanks Nazz for pointing that out.

Compliments

Ed then says "the next step to friendship is complimenting on how they look and then they see Jimmy and Sara playing a football like game and Jimmy is wearing a helmet and then Nergal goes up to him and says "My lad, you look tough and strong in attire such as this" and when Jimmy takes off his helmet, it shows that the mouth piece is really his dental gear and after he says "thank you mister", Nergal gets freaked out by the headgear and It makes Jimmy cry and run to Sara and then Sara gets so mad that she is about to pummel him and then Nergal pulls out his tentacles and Grabs Sara with them and then Ed shout out "NOT BABY SISTER!" and then Nazz says "Nergal! Put her down! Please?" and then after Nergal puts down Sara, she kicks him in the Shin and runs off. Ed then suggests to Nergal to compliment the Author's girlfriend and then he looks to where I'm at and shouts "HEY MR. NEOWINTERKNIGHT! YOUR GIRLFRIEND LOOKS FETCHING TODAY, TREAT HER RIGHT!...did I do good guys? and then Nazz says "yeah...but we got 2 more lessons left till you are officially "a friend" and then Nergal jumps for joy at the very idea.

Conversation

Nergal then goes to a Ferris wheel and then Ed says "look! It's Rolf! the next step is to carry out a conversation with a friend and you'll be in like flint..." and then Nergal goes on the ride with Rolf and then Rolf looks at him weird and he says "excuse me Mr. soot-faced weirdo, are you related to the evil skeleton guy that hangs out with the ed boys?" and then Nergal says "oh no my friend I'm not related to Grim" and then Rolf replies "Good! My name is Rolf and I'm the son of a Shepard yes!" and Nergal says "well my name is Nergal and I'm the lord of the center of the earth" and Rolf says "really? You must feel like fish out of frying pan like Rolf yes?" Nergal then replies, "You mean fish out of water but then again where I'm from the water isn't suitable for fish ahaha!"

And then the 2 started conversing for a whole hour, till they were asked off the ride and then Nergal said "wow, that kid is kinda like me except I'm a demon from the center of the world and he's the son of a Shepard from who knows where! so what's the last test?" and then Nazz and Ed are shocked and Ed says "you actually spoke to Rolf for more than a hour?" and then Nergal replies "well he's not that bad once you get to know him, what's the problem?" and then Nazz says "well he have a hard time understanding him and no one can possibly go through a hour talking to him...you are so not human dude!" and then Nergal says "of course I'm not human! I am a creature from the center of the earth! Now let's go on to the next test of friendship!"

Sharing

Nazz says to Ed "Umm Ed? Sharing doesn't start with a C" and Ed says "well that's what happens if I don't study for spelling tests!"

As Nergal is looking around for treats he sees a Frozen Yogurt stand and says "say that looks great, I think I'll have some!" and then Ed says "Sharing is one qualification of friendship and something Eddy will never do!" and then they see Eddy still being chased by Kevin and Eddy says "says you lumpy!" while running away from Kevin. Nazz also comments that Kevin never shares any jawbreakers with the Eds and wonders why is she friends with him in the first place. Nergal then decides to buy a round of frozen yogurt for his friends and Ed and Fred are really excited over it.

And so, Ed, Fred, Nazz, and Nergal are having frozen yogurt and then as Fred takes a bite out of his frozen yogurt, he screams and suffers brain freeze, but it wears off and he takes another bite of his frozen yogurt, he screams and suffers brain freeze again, and this repeats once more, Ed also suffers brain freeze after biting into his frozen yogurt, and then Nazz join in and so Nazz, Fred, and Ed scream and suffer brain freeze while eating their yogurt. Nergal also bites his frozen yogurt and he ends up screaming like them. Grim walks by with Double D and Double D says "I sense serious "Deja Vu" going on here!" and Grim says "let's ignore it mon or else someone stuffs frozen yogurt down me skull again!"

And then suddenly, on the stage at the carnival, we see Nergal dressed as a graduate and then Nazz hands him a diploma for graduating "Friendship University" or F.U. for short. While Ed behind a podium tells Nergal, "Mr. Nergal... (Grim just appears at the time and he says, "how come he gets Nergal's name right but not mine!) For proving you can be a friend and make friends, I give you the ultimate prize...

A PLAYDATE WITH MY AUNT SIS!" and then Ed reveals a woman in a blue dress but a paper bag with a question mark on it. Nergal looks confused but Nazz says, "Well in our world, adults can't be seen unless they have supernatural powers like you and Grim. And secondly, Ed's Aunt Sis is a very lonely woman and she too wants friends too (Ed's Aunt Sis hugs Nergal) and more than just a friend" Nergal is so delighted at his new friend that he tells Ed, "Thank you so much Ed for being my friend and helping me make friends, I also would like to apologize for how I treated you guys when we first met and second, while I'm getting to know your Aunt, enjoy the carnival!" and then everyone went their way.

Kevin is still continuing to chase Eddy but then Eddy unintentionally knocks over a goldfish bowl and he feels something biting him but then he realizes that the goldfish in this carnival are really piranhas and then Eddy throws 5 at them at Kevin and after Eddy runs off he says "that's got to be the most coolest thing I'm ever seen." But then He sees Nergal with Ed's aunt and then Eddy suddenly attacks Nergal and says "OH NO YOU DON'T! YOU'RE NOT GONNA TAKE ED'S AUNT WITH YOU! I'M GONNA SAVE HER FROM THE LIKES OF YOU and she will reward me for it too!" only for Ed and Nazz to show up and restrain Eddy. Nazz tells him "Eddy! It's ok, Nergal's reformed now, all he just wanted is a friend and we perfectly taught him how to the right way" and Ed says "Yeah Eddy! Even I'm not that dumb enough to act before I think, or was it Think before I eat...umm. I forget."

Eddy is then put off by them defending Nergal and then he says "oh forget it, hey has anyone seen "sockhead" anywhere? And then they see Double D playing a game where you squirt water into a clown's mouth and then Double D says, "Oh hi guys, I'm trying to master this activity of recreation! So Ed, how was re-educating Nergal? and then Ed says "It's as perfect as the author's girlfriend!" and then Nazz says, "Aww that's so sweet thinking of others Ed, oh by the way where did Grim and Fred go?"

And then Eddy says "Hey Double D ever since I was being chased by "jughead" back there, I really got to go bad...wanna know how to win at that game?" and then Eddy unzips his pants and he does his business in a clown's mouth and wins the game. But then he realizes that the clown head is actually alive and he yells out "HEY! YOU NO GOOD BRAT! HOW DARE YOU SPRAY AT MY MOUTH! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!" and then Ed says "IT'S BOOGER THE CLOD!" And as everyone looks at him, he continues, "Umm the bad guy from my "One Piece" comic book!" Buggy says, "one minute I'm a ruthless pirate captain of my crew but then some "lightning blonde" and his book keeper had me defeated and now I'm forced to work at carnivals, but YOU! YOU ARE WORSE THAN THE "LIGHTNING BLONDE" AND YOU SHALL PERISH!" and then Eddy says "oh yeah! What are you gonna do about it?

And then suddenly, Buggy's head jumps on Eddy and bites Eddy's butt and he tries to shake it off but then Eddy manages to pull it off and throw it to the other side of the carnival where the Lee and Marie Kanker sees it and they think it's a soccer ball and they decided to kick Buggy's head for a bit until Buggy decides to go after them.

Nazz then sees this and says "no wonder clowns are scary" and then everyone was on bumper cars and Ed is riding around and he sees Fred Fredburger on a bumper car and Ed says "HEY FRED! (drives up to him on the bumper car and asks him a question in a British accent) can you pass me the gravy?" and then Fred does so and they both laugh. Grim is then on a bumper car and his is about to hit Ed but then Nazz and Double D tag team on him but then his bones flew out of his car and the cars keep hitting the pieces of him and after the ride was done, the kids gathered the rest of his bones. After leaving the ride, they see Eddy being pummeled by Kevin who is seen in a torn shirt after he escaped the piranhas and Buggy still biting him. Nazz then says, "Whatever Eddy did to deserve it, well he deserved it!" And soon as the day ended and the carnival closed down, Nergal goes up to Ed and says, "Thank you so much friend! I am now in love with your lovely Aunt Sis, that is if you want me too ..." and Ed says "friends is family Nergal...friends is family!" and after he waves goodbye, Nergal sends his carnival back into his domain but however he now has someone to love and love back in his life.

Eddy is relieved that Buggy the Clown is gone but Kevin is still angry at him till a Nergling shoots him in the butt again and then Eddy says "that's the thing that kept shooting you, not me!" and then Kevin says "well I don't care!" and then Nazz goes up to Kevin and says "STOP IT! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! ALL YOU EVER DO IS VICTIMIZE THE EDS, EVEN WHEN THEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU!" and then Kevin feels embarrassed and very sheepish and then Nazz grabs Grim's scythe and uses it to turn Kevin into a monkey and she says "until I change you back, think about how you've treated the Eds all these years!" and then everyone is shocked and Grim asks why she did this and Nazz says "well Kevin is really mean towards others and it's no wonder why fans dislike him, plus not even I can take it..." and then Double D is still shocked by this and then Ed says "hey guys, I have 2 questions, will we see Nergal again and where did Fred Fredburger go?

The End...for now

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Side Story: yeah, where did Fred go?

During Nergal's graduation from F.U., Fred saw something in the mortal world he liked and in his mind he thinks of her as "beautiful, tall, misunderstood, and smells of nachos, YES!" and then he walks up to her and points at her and says "buckteeth! buckteeth! buckteeth! YES!" and then he smacks his head for the mistake he made and runs away from May before she does anything. When Fred saw her again he sees her crying to her sisters, saying that "a weird green elephant monster just went up to me and made fun of me!" and then Marie says "Nah! you know that eating marshmallows gives you "the toots" and makes you see things, now let's get busy in getting the Eds and having fun...which is getting the Eds ahahaha!" and then May is then sitting alone again.

Fred feels bad for her and when he is sad...he gets...NACHOS! and then he goes up to May from behind and he says "umm...I'm sorry what I said earlier, didn't turn out right, YES!" and then May goes "huh?" and then Fred then says "umm I also want to share nachos with you, YES!" and then May is still confused and decides to try one. May then says "Hey I think I know you...aren't you that strange thing that always hangs out with "Big Ed"?" and then Fred Fredburger then says "YES! he is my very best friend in the mortal world, YES!" and then May asks "umm is this a trap to get back at me and my sisters, I mean why aren't you with Big Ed?" and then Fred says "you have Hair as yellow as nachos, I get attracted by the color yellow, and I find you pretty, YES!" and then May gets wide-eyed and says "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" and then Fred says "umm I'm Fred Fredburger and I like Music that goes LALALALALALALALA! YES!" and May says "no not that and you even remind me of big Ed" and Fred says "OH! You must mean I find you pretty YES!" and then May gets misty eyed and hugs Fred Fredburger until he farts and says, "Oops, I had too much jalapeño in the last dish of Nachos I had YES!"

May then says "but what are you anyway? And Fred answers, "I'm like, a citizen of the underworld, but I like living with Ed because he is my best friend... I can spell my name real good, watch f-r-e-d-f-r-e-d-b-u-r-g (he waits a while before saying G)-e-r **Fred Fredburger** yes!" and May says "WOW! You like me and you're just as dumb as me and big Ed" and then Fred says "I can fit two fingers...in my bellybutton (does it)" and May says "me too (does it but her fingers get stuck)" and they both laughed the night away.

As the Carnival is closed, May asks Fred what does Ed see her as and then Fred says "umm... Kankers are like evil and they like take money and never tell anyone what they use it for, plus they like beat the Eds up for fun YES!" and then May says "no wonder why they hate us, but does everyone from your world see things different in us girls?" and then Fred answers "YES!" and then he adds "umm, maybe I shouldn't tell Ed that I like talked to you because it will make him nervous plus the loud mouthed greedy kid might take advantage of this YES!" and then May agrees and so they part ways...for now!


	12. Lizzy!

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy**

By Winter Knight

Chapter 12: Magical Hyper Dhampire Lizzy Bartley

Note: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy nor "that Grim show"…

However I own the character Lizzy Bartley however I based her appearance and personality on Goo from "Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends" but the name is a loose parody of Countess Elizabeth Bathory…a woman kills young girls and bathes in their blood which of course my Lizzy would never ever do. Also the villainess of "Castlevania: Bloodlines" is named Elizabeth Bartley.

Also the next chapter is extremely special and that's when the contest from chapter 9 ends so keep on sending me your guesses if you want the prize!

Oh and due to the fact that I start my new temporary job at UPS, I will be very busy so I won't work on Chapter 13 until Dec. 22nd, thank you for your understanding.

In the middle of the Night, Ed hears a strange sound coming outside and so he turns on the porch light and then he sees a young African American girl that wears her hair in three braids, wearing a long black dress and black boots. She sings an eerie song that goes "la la la, la la la" and this freaks out Ed but he accidentally locked himself out and rams into the door, after he came to, the girl says in a fast voice "Are you alright? I was just playing with you but you took it seriously and then you hit the floor and went boom" and then Ed says, "umm why are you not sleeping at this night, IT'S TIME FOR ED'S BEDDY BYE!"

The Girl says, "I'm not supposed to be out during the day for health reasons and besides your house seems to draw me to it but if you don't want me around I'm fine" and as she is about to walk away Ed says "wait little girl! You can hang out with me and besides it's too cold to be out!" After hearing this, the girl jumps towards Ed and as he hugs him she smiles, exposing her fangs and then Ed sees them and says "cool, I have those too (puts on his fake pair of fangs and shows them to the girl) As the 2 are about to enter the house, Ed walks into the door again and then the girl asks "how are we going to get in if you're locked out? And then Ed says, "It's as easy as a baking oven! (Lifts up the entire house and the two enter the basement) IN LIKE FLINT!"

The Girl then sees Ed's horror comic collection and monster movies and then she sees Fred Fredburger sleeping in a dog bed and then she says "Hey Mr. Monobrow, can I play with your stuffed green elephant?" and then Ed says "wait! it's not a stuffed animal, it's stuffed with Nachos!" but by that time it is too late for the girl hugged Fred so hard he poots and he mumbles in his sleep "Nachos make me gassy, YES!" She drops Fred and is freaked out by it and hides behind Ed and Fred wakes up and asks Ed "Hey Ed! Who's your new friend that made me poot? YES!" Ed doesn't have any Idea but then the girl answered "My name is Lizzy Bartley, but don't call me Elizabeth or I'll bite your neck! Grrr! just joking so what do you want to do guys? (Ed and Fred suddenly look at each other, smile and shout at the top of their lungs "PARTY! YES!") And so the three partied, sang karaoke, and while Fred sings "Fred Fredburger Fred Fredburger Fred Fredburger Fred Fredburger! YES!" Sarah enters t he room, she tiredly stuffs socks into Ed and Fred's mouths and she sees Lizzie and goes "meh" and walks back to her room.

And so they partied all night and Eddy, Double D and Grim show up and see Ed and Fred with bottles of gravy in their hands and lamp-shades on their heads and Ed says "have you seen a strange girl with fangs around here?" and then Double D says "hmm that's strange, Root Beer has no Alcohol yet this happened...don't tell me you got into Grim's "weird juice" again! And then Ed says, "Honest guys, last night we encountered a strange girl with fangs named Lizzy Bartley and she was lonely so we partied till baby sister stuffed socks in me and Fred's mouths and then we took out the socks and sang our favorite song!

Ed and Fred sing:

666 bottles of gravy on the wall  
666 bottles of gravy  
Kick the wall, watch them all fall  
No more bottles of gravy on the wall!

And then the two laugh and Eddy says, "I think they're in the land of make believe again" but Grim tells him, "umm Eddy, there really is such a place!" and then Eddy gets furious and says "who cares about the land of make believe and some weird girl, we got a scam to do!"

And so the Eds, Fred, and Grim make a scam where they built a genuine flying car with Grim's magic and then try to sell it to their first "pigeon", as the kids see the flying car, Ed and Fred demonstraight how it works but Ed accidentally presses a button that makes it really fast and then Grim is shocked about this and he even tells the other Eds that if the flying car goes too fast it will travel in time with no chance of returning to the present and then Eddy says "DO SOMETHING GRIM! SAVE LUMPY! BESIDES HE OWES ME A QUARTER!" and then Grim konks Eddy on the head with his scythe and says "let me get a shot at it...hold still...darn it mon! Well it's no use, Ed's going to the land of Dinosaurs in a matter of seconds (Ed: Jurassic Park?) and then Grim says, "yes mon... Jurassic Park (idiot!)"

But then a cloaked figure appears and jumps into the flying car and says to Ed and Fred "come with me if you want to live...in the present because you can't survive in the past and If you did you two might change the future somehow and..." Ed shouts out "IT'S LIZZY! SAVE US ALREADY!" as Lizzie gets the 2 out of the car, it explodes in a flash of light however a plate of nachos falls out of the flying car and hits Kevin in the head.

Kevin gets angry and Eddy laughs at him saying "AHAHA! I guess Kevin is..."CHEESED" off! AHAHA! And then Kevin says, "I'll get you for that DORK! But first I got to see who the weirdo who saved Ed is..." and then Lizzy says, "please don't remove my cloak! Please!" and then Kevin says "why? Are you ugly? Ahaha! (takes off the cloak)" and then Lizzy is exposed to the daylight and twitches and turns and screams loudly and as she chokes she softly says "I'm Melting, Melting, oh whataworld, I'M MELTING!!!" Ed sees this and realizes something (1. she has fangs 2. she can be out at night and 3. he forgot to wear underwear today) Ed then yells out "SHE'S A VAMPIRE...THAT SAVED ME AND FRED!" and so Ed goes to her and holds her in his arms and as he starts to tear up and says "for a soulless bloodsucking apparition, you had a heart of gold" and then the kids (even Ed, Fred, and Grim) stared at Kevin angrily and Kevin starts to sweat in fear.

But suddenly, Ed hears a voice telling him "HEY MONOBROW BOY! SHE DOES TOO HAVE SOUL...AND SO DO I!" and then Grim and Ed see Dracula in a umbrella and then Lizzie wakes up and runs to Dracula and hugs him and says "HI GRANDPA! I MADE FRIENDS!" Everyone is so confused by this and then Dracula clears things up:

"This fine young lady is Dracula's great great great great (says this 50 times) granddaughter Lizzy Bartley, she was sent her to live with Dracula because she wanted to take care of Dracula plus she needs to live in a good environment and so she can finally make some friends, but Dracula sees she has a enemy, Mr. Dork! (Points at Kevin)"

Kevin then says, "If you weren't THE Dracula I'd..." Nazz interrupts Kevin and says "hey Dracula, if Lizzy's a vampire, why isn't the sun hurting her and why hasn't she drinking any blood?" and then Dracula responds "well it has been many years Dracula's ancestry has passed on through many generations, Lizzy is in the current generation where she is born a Dhampire (Eddy: you must mean "Daywalker") hey greed boy! Dracula's telling the story here, Lizzy is actually a half human/half vampire and she lives like a human even though she has vampire powers and attributes like fangs and she can turn into a bat as well.

Lizzy then tells Dracula "oh and Grandpa this my new friend Ed and Fred Fredburger" and then Dracula goes up to them and says "Hey I know you 2, you're Dracula's fans, where's skeleton man? and then Grim looks so happy to see Dracula once again and then Kevin says "that's Dracula?" and then Nazz tells him it really is and then Kevin says "you're a joke! The Author's step-mother is more frightening than you! you can't even scare "fluffy" over there! (Jimmy gets offended by his remark) you don't suck blood, you suck period! So go ahead "Dracula"...do your worst!" and then Grim tells Dracula "He be asking for it mon!" and then Dracula says "Dracula be expecting this from loud mouth boy (Eddy: HEY!) But you leave Dracula no choice! (Dracula then summons an army of vampire bats to attack Kevin and no one even thinks about saving him because he had that coming) Dracula has a Idea to end this fanfic...(Dracula rips off his outfit and is in a disco outfit and then the sky turns dark an d a giant disco ball appears out of nowhere) PARTY!"

And so everyone is partying while Lizzie make some friends with some of the Cul-de-sac kids and she dances with Ed. Eddy really enjoys himself with the party and says "I guess this fanfic is working for me, I didn't even get hurt not even once!" and then Kevin grabs Eddy and drags him into the swarm of vampire bats where they are both being attacked, the kids are too busy to save them. Meanwhile Ed and Fred were glad that they introduced something new to Lizzy...friendship as they see Lizzy making friends with the other kids and she gets a heart shaped box of chocolates from Johnny 2X4.

THE END...FOR NOW!

Moral: Don't be a Dork! Not even to Dhampires!

Next Chapter: THE 13TH CHAPTER!!! And It involves the one thing you'd expect to happen to the Eds, see you next time!


	13. CHAPTER 13!

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy**

By Winter Knight

Chapter **13**: "Enter the Kimono Sisters, the Eds' luckiest day!"

Note: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy nor "that Grim show"… But the Kimono Sisters are my OCs

A/N: Sorry I took long to make this but I WAS busy with my temp job at UPS and well I hope you enjoy! Also the Kimono Sisters were OCs of mine I created back in 2001 for a proposed story for a "What if Ed, Edd, n Eddy was a Anime" thought (this was years before Powerpuff Girls Z, and I still wish the same thing happens to the Eds)

Plus I noticed that Ed, Edd, n Eddy doesn't have POSITIVE female characters because the females on this show are (censored!) And Nazz despite being sweet, sometimes can be seen laughing at or beating up the Eds but it's possible she does that only when the other kids do it. Plus I want the Eds to have NICE girlfriends who will treat them right (think "Anti-Kankers") so that's why I created the Kimono Sisters

Yes, the Kimono Sisters ARE based on anime characters but I'm not saying who, plus they were supposed to appear later in the series but since the series is in it's 13th chapter…why not? Enjoy!

Also I'm changing the Title to it's correct spelling

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One day the Eds are being chased by the Kanker sisters and then Eddy says "Oh this is great sockhead! First you forgot to bring the hellphone, and second I had no idea today is the day the Kankers go on a "boyfriend safari" while we go scamming" and then Ed says, "I got the perfect way to make them disappear...JUMANJI! (notices that they're still here) we're in big trouble guys!" and then the 3 somehow split up

Eddy falls into a pit of mud but is then saved by a mysterious stranger.

Double D is surrounded by a swarm of monarch butterflies but is then saved by a mysterious stranger.

Ed gets tangled into a clothesline and ends up falling into a pond but is then saved by a mysterious stranger.

when all three boys wake up they find themselves in Kimonos and in a bed, Eddy says "umm guys this kinda reminds me of the first time we met the Kanker sisters right down to the fact that we're wearing bathrobes again. Double D says "umm actually Eddy, these are kimonos" and then Ed says, "We're wearing the scales of Komodo Dragons? Cool!" and then Double D says no Ed, not Komodos, Kimonos, they are casual and ceremonial attire worn in Japan... In fact, the room is decorated in Japanese artifacts. Eddy says, "What I find weird is one minute I was drowning in a pit of mud and then I was rescued and here I am." Double D says "you too? I was rescued from a swarm of Monarch butterflies and I ended up here." Ed then says, "I was tangled by a clothes line and I'm now cleaned up!" Eddy then tell s the other two "well before we escape, let's check this out and make sure this isn't like our first encounter with the Kankers.

As the Eds walk downstairs they see all kinds of Japanese stuff like swords and armor and when they get to the front room, they hear a voice that says, "I thought you three would never wake up after what you've been through" and as the boys follow the voice, they were shocked at what they are seeing...

They see 2 very beautiful Japanese girls in Kimonos drinking tea and then the one with the apron on and bowls of Miso soup on her tray says "oh my, they're awake" and then another girl with short brown hair approaches them and says to them "Konnichewa boys, and welcome to the Kimono residence, I'm Hikari Kimono and this is my sister Kasumi Kimono (Kasumi hands the boys Miso soup)" Eddy makes a look of disgust at the soup but then Double D makes a look at him that tells him to down it anyway just to respect the girls. Ed then says, "Why did you save us girls?" and then Hikari says, "Well we feel that you were in trouble and you were, we also set it up so we can fool those girls what were chasing you, why were they after you guys? And then Double D says "In case you girls just moved (sisters: we did!) the Kanker Sisters are a very violent group of sisters from the trailer park that terrorize everyone including us and they want to make us their boyfriends but they always mistreat us anyway in horrific ways" and then Kasumi hugs Ed and Hikari hugs Double D because they felt bad for them.

Meanwhile Eddy hears J-POP in the other room and when he enters the room he sees a Japanese girl in shorts and a Black shirt, she had blue spiky hair and when she sees Eddy, she says "YO! Are you ok? You were sure dirty when I saw you (Eddy is silent and a little nervous) hey I just saved your life, aren't you gonna say something? (Eddy is still silent) what? Did I just poot?" No matter what the girl did or said, Eddy would just stand there and be nervous, so she leaves the room and takes Eddy with her and she says to her sisters, "hey sisters! I found the one I rescue but he refuses to talk to me" and then Hikari says "oh and this is my other sister Ryoko, her tastes in fashion and behavior makes us different from us and why isn't your friend talking?"

Double D then says "well I would also like to introduce ourselves too, I'm Edd but with 2 Ds or "Double D" and this lovable fellow is Ed, and this is Eddy and it appears that he doesn't know how to talk to girls" Eddy snaps out of his trance and says "I DO NOT!" and then the 2 get into a fight

While they Fight, Ed approaches Kasumi with roses and Kasumi says "Awww, how sweet of you but before he hands them to her they die because of Ed's rancid odor and then Kasumi says "oh my!" and then Ed gets a good Idea and he suddenly runs into their onsen, takes off his clothes, holds a bar of soap in one hand and jumps in, 4 minutes later he appears squeaky clean and suddenly Eddy and Double D look mortified beyond definition, Eddy says "Lumpy took a bath! That's impossible! He's afraid of soap! (looks at Double D) hey Einstein! How did this happen to Ed? and then Double D says"...I...DON'T...KNOW!" and then Kari says, "Simple "Sockhat-kun"...true love makes people do strange things (sees Kasumi giggles and hugs Ed while dressed in a sailor fuku) yep, that's definitely strange!"

Double D then agrees with Hikari and then they suddenly look into eachother's eyes and and Hikari says "oh Sockhat-kun!" and Double D calls her "Kari-Chan" and so they suddenly kiss while Ryoko has a hard time with Eddy.

Ryoko goes up to Eddy, then he suddenly ends up in a trance, and then she says "C'mon man, what's wrong? Hello! I got money! (waves a 500 yen coin to his face) is really that scared of us girls?" and then Ed (covered in lipstick marks) says "well if you mostly spent your time scamming for money and girls like baby sister and the Kanker sisters would beat you up daily, this would be the result!" and then the room was silent and then went back to normal when Ed says "LIVING IN THE SIXTH DIMENSION! MOVING IN THE WRONG DIRECTION!" and then Kasumi says "oh Ed-kun! You are so cute when you act smart one minute and then back to normal in the next (kisses him)"

Ryoko then says "not even if I tell him we're actually rich so he doesn't have to scam anymore would snap him out of it?" and then Ed and Double D nod in agreement and then Hikari says "actually our parents own many businesses back in Tokyo and we even own the "Anime Taco" franchise, we also plan to buy 4KIDS from the evil Alfred E. Khan so he can stop defiling our favorite anime." and then Ed says "HEAR HEAR!" and then the girls look sad and Hikari tells the boys "Oh and I have some terrible news despite the happiness your presence brings us...today is our last day in Peach Creek. Tomorrow, we're going back to Tokyo, Japan for family business" and then the 2 Eds are in tears and then Ed says "ED WILL MISS KASUMI-CHAN!" and he pulls out a bottle labeled "poison" and drinks from it and then everyone in the room looks shocked and Ed says "don't worry guys, it's really gravy! I just put down "poison" just to scare away thieves!" and then Kasumi drinks some of it and says "OH MY! He's telling the truth!"

And so everyone says their sad goodbye and then Hikari gives them pictures of themselves with their pets

Kasumi a pet black pot bellied pig named "P"

Hikari a pet white kitten named "Gato"

Ryoko a pet rabbit with brown fur named "Ryo"

And then Kasumi tearfully hugs a tearful Ed and Hikari does the same to Double D. Hikari then tells them that since they met, she noticed a invisible red thread connects from Double D to her and Kasumi says the same thing about her and Ed while Ryoko pictures Eddy cutting his from her. This makes Hikari say "oh guys, there will be no there guys like you in our lives, and we promise that if we meet again, we will be together forever" and then Ed and Double D agree to the promise.

Ryoko then goes up to Eddy and says, "You might be frightened of us girls but...I'm different from most girls! So here's something so you won't ever forget me by!" And so she passionately kisses Eddy and slips a 500 Yen coin in his pocket.

As the two Eds say their goodbyes and leave the summerhouse, Eddy finally snaps out of his trance, then looks at the Yen, and then looks at the summerhouse and then it suddenly rains, Eddy yells out sadly "RYOKO!!! I LOVE YOU!!!

(The next day)

Kevin is about to Pound Eddy and says "YOU DORK! YOU WANT TO CHARGE ME THAT MUCH MONEY FOR A GUESS HOW MANY BRAIN CELLS DOUBLE D HAS IN HIS HEAD GAME? just what are you gonna use that money for anyway?" and then Eddy tearfully says "SHUT UP AND JUST PAY ME FOR THAT SCAM!" and then Kevin is about to Eddy till Grim shows up and says "Hey mon! Check it out! Nazz in a Bikini!" and then Kevin makes a weird grin and says "where?" and then the four of them manage to slip off.

Eddy then says "Hey Grim, why did you save me? And then Grim says "!!! YOU GOT ME NAME RIGHT! ALRIGHT! I GUESS THE 13TH CHAPTER OF THIS CURSED STORY IS TRUELY LUCKY SO NOW I'M GLAD I SAVED YOU BECAUSE I WAS FEELING LUCKY! NOW ED, WHAT'S ME NAME?" and then Ed points at Grim and says "SKELETOR!" and then Grim says "I better not push me luck this time...so what did you do to make Kevin angry anyway?"

And then Nazz in a bikini says "yeah Eddy, what was it that made Kevin mad at you and gawk at me?" and then Eddy says while staring at something in his hand says "umm...hey look! a monkey (points at Ed dressed in a "monkeysuit" and says "I am a munky")" and he runs off. Nazz then asks Double D why isn't he and Ed afraid of talking to her like they used to and Double D replies "it's because we must have gotten a boost of confidence ever since Grim became our friend." and then Nazz asks what's up with Eddy and then after Double D says that not even he and Ed knows, they fail to see Eddy run to his house and on his bed he stares dreamily at his 500 Yen coin and says "Someday Ryoko...Someday..."

**WILL THE EDS REVEAL TO GRIM AND NAZZ WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM TODAY? WILL THEY EVER SEE THE KIMONO SISTERS AGAIN? WILL EDDY GET OVER HIS FEAR OF GIRLS AND EMBRACE RYOKO'S LOVE, WILL ANYONE GET THAT JOKE ABOUT WHAT ED SAYS AFTER HE ACTED SMART FOR A SECOND? IS THE POOP DECK WHAT I REALLY THINK IT IS?** **IS ANYONE STILL READING THIS FANFIC? WILL I FINALLY INTRODUCE BARON VON GHOULISH? DOES ANYONE LIKE THIS SPECIAL CHAPTER? WILL I STOP ASKING THESE QUESTIONS?** not even me and emma can answer these questions but the future holds many surprises...

**THE END... FOR NOW** (Eddy: **RYOKO!!! I LOVE YOU!!!**)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well "Ed-heads", I hope you like this special chapter, sorry it took me a long time to do this, plus I have a X-mas story to work on for this series, for a bonus treat to fans, I actually interviewed Erin Fitzgerald (Voice actress on Ed, Edd, n Eddy as Nazz and May Kanker) Through her official E-mail mostly because some questions needed to be answered and I need to get more inspiration, so without further ado...ERIN FITZGERALD!

Hello neowinterknight!! if you myspace feel free to add me at  QUESTIONS!!!

1. Why are there no POSITIVE female characters on Ed, Edd, n Eddy? (my GF wonders that one too)

2. Why does Nazz rarely do anything in the series?

Since the show is based on the childhood of the creator Danny Antonucci, my guess is that he had very few positive females in his life. (or maybe he just thinks its easier to create conflicts for the EDS?) i think Nazz is the sweetest girl on the show, but she doesn't provide much conflict so is generally left out of the script. although she makes her appearances, it's more of an "dream girl" thing. which might say a lot about Danny and his love life growing up. LOL!! i dunno. I think if you like Nazz and want more of her you have to write in to AKA cartoon and ask for more of her. This is really a guys cartoon created by guys for guys, i hear from girls all the time that they just can't relate cause the girls are so awful. i encourage everyone to write in.

3. What happened to the kankers during the "final" episode "Take this Ed and Shove it" because they were never shown to be elderly like the others but then again the episode was confusing anyway because despite the ending the show is still running yet I still don't know if the Eds are really old men dreaming of the whole series or kids the whole time.

That is considered an "avant garde" episode, many other tv programs have dabbled with alternate realities and now so have the EDS. For me i imagine the Kankers didn't make it to that age. With their self destructive behaviour, they probably took up smoking and died of lung cancer!! but of course i don't know for sure.

4. is there REALLY gonna be Ed, Edd, n Eddy movie?

that's certainly the rumour. and its a very possible rumour. the cast has not been told anything yet. we're on a need to know basis. but if you add me on myspace, when i know i'll post it there first.

5. how do you describe your characters on Ed, Edd, n Eddy?

They are total opposites. Nazz is cool, and kind hearted. May is a dork, with a mean streak (but secretly i think she could be really sweet if she weren't under her nasty sisters influences)

666 (not really). and finally, do you have any hints as to what's under Double D's hat? because I once played a game on the website involving a foodfight and if I play as Double D and win, he takes his hat off and throws it into the air, my gf says that this isn't canon and until the creator admits what's under it. I'm gonna accept what I saw on the online game as a answer.

His head?

thank you for your time with the fanmail and keep up the good work! (it's no wonder why Ed, Edd, n Eddy runs longer than the other CN shows)

-NEOWINTERKNIGHT-

p.s. the 666 is intentional for I am a fan of Horror, Sci-fi, and the supernatural...just like "Big Ed"! not to mention I like comedy Me too.

p.s.s. your answers will be inspiration for upcoming chapters of "The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, N Eddy" and I'll thank you for them.


	14. Lizzy loves Johnny

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy**

By Winter Knight

Chapter **14**: Lizzy loves Chachi...umm I mean Johnny

A/N: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy nor "That Grim Show" but Lizzy is an OC like the Kimonos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One day Johnny is walking the streets with some donuts in his hands and he says "Boy plank, another day, another donut right buddy? Ahahaha!" But then he hears what sounds like a gunshot and hides in the nearest bushes and he can't believe what he sees, Lee Kanker with a BB gun, the other 2 Kankers with her, and a wounded little bat that is bleeding, Marie says "Nice shot Lee, for a Kanker who constantly has her eyes covered in hair! Hahaha!" and then a rather nervous looking May says "Guys, I think this is wrong, just look at the poor thing, it's making horrible sounds of pain." and then Lee says "If I don't know any better, you've been acting weird since that Carnival a few weeks ago."

Marie then says "yeah! You didn't even participate in "Weasel Stomping Day" last week!" and Lee continued "so if you really are a Kanker...SMASH THAT LITTLE BAT WITH A HAMMER!" so May has a hammer in her hand but suddenly she sees the bat's little eyes twinkle like a anime girl's. She drops the hammer and runs away crying, making her sisters frustrated. Marie then says, "Something weird as gone on with May ever since the carnival mysteriously appeared a few weeks ago, what do we do now Lee?" and Lee responds "Eh, let's put the bat out of her misery!"

Johnny sees this and then he says "HOLY BEAVIS AND BUTTHEAD PLANK! THEY'RE GONNA SMASH THAT BAT! THIS LOOKS LIKE A JOB FOR... (takes off his clothes) CAPTAIN MELON HEAD! (notices he's naked) uh oh Plank! I forgot that today's laundry day...

And as the Kankers cackle evilly with hammers in their hands, "Captain Melonhead" suddenly appears and yells out "YOU'VE TOURTURED YOUR LAST ANIMAL, NOW FACE THE WRATH OF...CAPTAIN MELONHEAD! SUPER! (does the "Franky" pose) and then as the Kankers are about to attack, He pulls out "Splinter the wooden wonder" and uses him as a hoverboard and dodges the attacks, and then Captain Melonhead yells out "SUPER FIST OF THE NUT... ACORN PELTER!" causing hundreds of Acorns to shoot out of his sleeves towards the Kankers. As the two Kankers are about to fight back, Captain Melonhead pulls out his other sidekicks "nun" and "chuck" (his nunchucks) and soon the two Kankers run off.

Captain Melonhead then takes off his Melon helmet, revealing himself to be Johnny and as he went near the bat, he rips a piece of his white shirt and wrapped it around the bat's wing, the bat looks at Johnny and it appears to be smiling. Johnny softly picks up the bat, places the bat on Plank and takes him to his house in order to nurse it back to health.

Johnny introduces himself and Plank to the little creature and then Johnny looks at the bat and says "umm I think I'll name you "Lizzy" because you remind me of that cute Dhampire who is really the granddaughter of old man Dracula from across the street, sorry I don't have cattle blood anywhere in the house but I got some berry smoothies so you can get healthy and better.

And so later on, Johnny gets tired while trying to take care of the little bat and he suddenly falls asleep. Then a mysterious stranger enters the house and the bat sees it but upon recognizing it, the bat is relieved that it is someone familiar and the stranger puts Johnny to bed and leaves some first aid supplies near the bed. As Johnny sleeps, the little bat crawls towards Johnny and before it sleeps on his chest, it kisses his nose and sleeps peacefully till morning.

The next morning when Johnny goes out for Donuts, he sees the Eds, Grim, Fred, Nazz and Dracula (covered in a huge umbrella) look around shouting "Lizzy! Lizzy!" and then Johnny asks "Hey Ed, what's everyone doing?" and then Ed answers "We're looking for Lizzy because she was gone for a few days and all we found was her blood." and then Dracula Jumps in front of Johnny and says "Dracula can smell blood, and this time it ain't good. Dracula's granddaughter is in trouble and Dracula and his friends want her back!"

And then Johnny says "Well good luck guys, I got some important normal things to do at my house." And so Johnny goes back to his house and pulls out some chicken broth he got from a strange basket and then the little bat suddenly starts flapping her wings and Johnny says, "Lizzy, you're ok! (grabs the bat and goes outside) ok Lizzy, now that you're ok, you can fly for freedom! Fly away! ("Lizzy" happily flies away) it feels good to do something good for something…" and then Johnny suddenly falls asleep on his bed.

When Johnny woke up, he sees Lizzy Bartley and May Kanker next to him and she says "Hello Johnny" And then Johnny says "Mom said it was gonna be one of those days…" and then Lizzy just walks up to him and hugs him" and then Johnny says "whoa! What was that for?" and then Lizzy says, "For taking care of that injured bat till it got better" and then Johnny sees May and says "LOOK OUT LIZZY! IT'S A KANKER!" and then May pulls out one of Johnny's pair of underwear and waves it like a flag and that's when Johnny gets the message and says "Huh? You give up already? And Lizzy, you know her?" and then Lizzy says "Yes, She is my friend (smiles)" and then Johnny says "I just gotta know 3 things, why is that Kanker waving my underwear like it is a white flag, why is she your friend, and whatever happened to that little bat?" and then Lizzy says "I can answer one of your questions…" and so she shows him her arm that is still covered in a piece of Johnny's shirt that stopped it from bleeding.

Johnny was so shocked at this and he says "you…were…the…bat?" and then Lizzy nods and May says "it's true, I refused to smashed her and then I saw you save her from my sisters, I followed you two back to the house and since I think of this as my sisters' fault I wanted to secretly help you nurse the bat back to health. I also discovered that the bat was really a "daywalker" and that made me even feel worse." Johnny looks disturbed and says "why are you nice all of a sudden, I thought you Kankers were…" May interrupts and says "Evil, vile, and have bad hygiene ... well for years I have been living under Lee and Marie's shadows of darkness and then I saw the light and now I will right my sisters' wrongs and make a good name for us Kankers…PLEASEDON'TTELLONME!!!" and then She cries on Johnny.

Johnny then says, "Well I kinda hard to understand since I'm an only child but since you helped me save Lizzy, we'll keep this a secret to your sisters." And May also adds "Even the Eds and their friends?" And Johnny says "yes, even the Eds and their friends…in fact you can be our friend if you like." And then May jumps for joy and smiles happily but then the window suddenly opens and loud scary laughter is heard but then they see a figure climb up the window and then falls down into the bushes and the figure says "Dracula not good at entrances anymore, Dracula fallen but can't get up, Lizzy! Can you help Dracula please?" and then Lizzy returns to hyper mode and says "Ok Grandpa!" and May looks surprised and she says "DRACULA'S YOUR GRANDPA!!!" and then Lizzy happily nods as she gets Dracula up and then Dracula goes up to May and before May can scream he…shakes her hand and says "Dracula heard everything, Dracula glad you and Melonhead saved Lizzy from doom, Dracula also heard your sisters did this, Dracula wants Kanker girl to lead me to them!" and then May smiles Evilly.

Then it turned dark and as the Kankers are about to play "Frog Baseball", the doors in their trailer close shut and then they hear sinister laughing but all they see is Johnny as "Captain Melonhead" and then he does the Franky pose and he yells "SUPER!" Lee and Marie find this annoying, they pulled out baseball bats, and Lee says, "let's make like a samurai and smash that melon!" But then Dracula suddenly appears and summons an army of bats and they attack Lee and Marie. Johnny manages to run out of the trailer and then he, Lizzy, and May watch Lee and Marie get their just desserts. Johnny asks May why is she suddenly different from her sisters and is she still after Ed and May just says "I don't want to say except a certain special creature let me see the light and now I must change his ways for him".

And as Johnny thinks that's sweet and weird, he ends up falling for a trap and ends up snagged upside down and then Lizzy walks up to him and kisses him, failing to notice that Plank suddenly appears behind a tree and just stares at Johnny and Lizzy together… DUN DUN DUN!!!

THE BEGINNING…of a relationship!

THE END…for now!


	15. Santa Eddy

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy**

By Winter Knight

Chapter 15 **SPECIAL**: Santa Eddy

A/N: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy nor "That Grim Show" but the OCs are mine. Also I would like to apologize for making this fanfic late for Christmas but I had my Temp job at UPS and Christmas stuff to do but…ENJOY…HEY!

(Shoves Winter Knight out the way)

HI Emma Iveli here! The reason that I'm here is because the next three chapter references my fanfic An Anime Christmas Carol…

In that Story Nabiki Tendo (from Ranma ½) plays Scrooge while other anime characters have other roles like Ranma is her nephew, Inu-Yasha as Bob Cratchet, Nami (One Piece) was Marley (and I don't mean Bob) and of course the ghosts were Naruto was the ghost of Christmas Past, Suzy (Zatch Bell) played Christmas Present and A Duskull played yet to come, at the end of An Anime Carroll, Naruto, Suzy and a Shuppet (Duskull's replacement, who evolved into Dusclops)decided to go after Eddy… so that's the basic story…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh good evening friends, this is Baron Von Ghoulish, Head Vampire! ... Oh don't worry I don't bite necks... it just results in blood spilt on the nicely decorated floor and I'm not a big fan of evil like the others. Of course you fans should know that I don't actually appear in this story YET but Mr. Winter Knight and Lady Emma insist that I appear in this special chapter as a gift to you fans. Anyway, for this joyous time of the year, I will read you a story from the library of Winter Knight...hmm let's see... "Hulk Hogan saves Christmas", "Santa Claus Conquers the Martians...again!", "Chopper Man Saves Christmas"? Why, these don't look like good stories...except for this one! Hmm..."Santa Eddy"...

Twas the night before Christmas,

oops, wrong story,

this is a special chapter of Grim Eds,

that isn't scary nor gory.

As the kids of the cul-de-sac sleep,

for gift opening is about to be ready,

the greediest person who looks forward to this the most,

is a scamp named Eddy.

Eddy is selfish,

Eddy is Greedy,

the day Powerpuff Girls Z is in English,

is the day he gives to the needy.

All of his Life he isn't right,

for all he does is scam for his personal needs,

he gets his friends Ed and Edd,

to help him do such deeds.

But this one Christmas,

will change him for the best,

unexpectedly on this night,

he is visited by 3 ghostly guests.

As Eddy sits on his bed,

he is tired of the wait,

so he started watching "Porky's",

the movie Lady Emma loves to hate.

Laughing at the dirty jokes,

he laughed even more,

but he is unaware,

for what's in store.

He sees three apparitions,

that look ghostly and pale,

they decided to give him a good scare,

and make a loud ghostly wail.

Eddy looked frightened,

his face was white as rice,

those ghosts look familiar,

because they are anime guys.

The Ghost of Christmas past,

isn't as handsome as Brad Pitt,

He trains to be a ninja,

and become the next Hokage...BELIEVE IT!

The Ghost of Christmas present,

is a cute girl who likes fruit,

she may be really cute,

but her ditzyness makes her brain moot.

The Ghost of Christmas Future,

isn't humanoid at all,

it's really a shuppet,

but not a claydol.

Eddy backed away,

for he is full of fear,

he pulls out something from his bedsheets,

the thing to get rid of ghosts is very near.

Eddy says

"If you ghosts want to terrorize me,

I'll give you a encounter to remember,

I sleep with a ghost dematerializer,

ever since my last encounter with Ember!"

Ghost of Christmas Present says

"You naughty boy!

you are breaking a federal rule!

paranormal exterminators cannot bust us!

for busting any Christmas ghosts is uncool!"

Ghost of Christmas Past says

"We're here to change your ways

you greedy boy with the smelly pit

we will convince you what is right

about the meaning of Christmas... BELIEVE IT!"

Since the other ghost,

can only say "shuppet",

the little guy decides,

to make Eddy a puppet.

the ghosts punish Eddy,

for his greedy ways and belief,

by putting a Santa Claus suit on him,

just for Christmas eve,

The ghosts tell him

that Santa is critically in a pinch,

because he is injured,

during a war against the Grinch.

Eddy must take Santa's place,

just for one night,

the suit is actually alive,

and makes him give away gifts shiny and bright.

"What if I refuse to give away gifts for free"

said Eddy who isn't ready,

he discovered the suit dislikes selfishness

and will crush his "lil' Eddy"

Eddy tries to ditch the suit,

so he doesn't have to give away any toy,

the suit crushes his "lil' Eddy"

and he squeals "OK OK I'LL DO IT! OY!"

The Ghosts think he needs helpers,

to save X-mas in the nick of time,

so they summon Ed and Edd,

I hope Ed can Rhyme.

Ed sees the ghosts,

he says "I see dead people"

but upon further inspection,

he remembers those anime people.

Ed says

"I remember you present!

you're Suzy from Zatch Bell!

here's a bunch of apples,

can you do a picture of me very well?"

Naruto is the ghost of Christmas past?

how can you not be alive?

now you will never be,

Hokage number five! (cries)

The Ghost says,

"Relax guy, it's just a story,

Even if I did die,

It would be out in glory"

Double D then tells the past ghost,

"You better forget about it,

because a girl will be the next Hokage,

you better...BELIEVE IT!"

Ed then sees the Shuppet,

and thought it was cute,

he knew that trying to catch the Pokemon,

Is considered very moot.

The Ghosts explain that Eddy is a greedy boy,

he needs to be do what's right,

so with Ed and Double D,

they are prepared to take flight.

Eddy was on the sleigh,

for doing this gig will be very long,

as he prepare for the flight,

HE GOT EVERY REINDEER NAME WRONG!

Eddy says

"on chunder, on stupid,

on vomit, on smelly rose,

on Donna Dixon

Hey! where's the freak with the red nose"?

The freak in question,

is still in that war,

protecting the North Pole from the Grinch,

makes him look very hardcore!

And so as they fly away,

to save Christmas and Redeem Eddy,

on to the next chapter...

as soon it is ready!


	16. Santa Eddy 2

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy**

By Winter Knight

Chapter 16 **SPECIAL**: Santa Eddy part II

A/N: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy nor "That Grim Show" or all of the other characters in this chapter… But the OCs are mine. The Brothers Grunt are owned either by those jerks at MTV (THEY CANCELLED LIQUID TELEVISION!) or Danny Antonnuci, yes the same guy who created Ed, Edd, n Eddy also made "The Brothers Grunt" which was shown on MTV for a year.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As you recall from the last chapter,

Eddy was in a real rut,

his greediness made him take Santa's place,

well, he does have the gut.

And so with Ed and Double D by his side,

Eddy continues his quest,

so on to the next chapter,

because you want to hear the rest.

As Eddy flew to the houses of his town,

he feels the suit giving him power,

to magically go inside these houses,

disobey, and the suit will make him cower.

He visited Nazz's house first,

she lies sleeping, waiting for morn,

after dropping off gifts,

instead of milk and cookies, she left him some candy corn.

After that was Jimmy's house,

Eddy wouldn't believe what jimmy wanted for a toy,

dollies, unicorns and a easy bake oven,

and other stuff that isn't meant for a boy.

On to Johnny's house,

he left him Lizzy, a beanie baby bat,

the job would've been easy for him,

if Plank wasn't staring at him like that.

The next stop was at bad boy Kevin's place,

now this isn't rad,

even Santa Eddy knows,

what to give to kids who have been **REALLY BAD!**

He pulls down his pants,

and on the chimney he did sit,

while grunting and reading the newspaper,

he took a mighty big (Double D: OH NO YOU DON'T!!!)

On to Rolf's house,

Although it appears that he doesn't celebrate the holiday,

Rolf was awake as Santa Eddy appeared,

Rolf sang about Yeshmiyek, he sang away!

"Deep below the dirt and rocks  
There lives the bearded maiden fair  
Whose kitchen pot is bigger than  
Her size of underwear. Hey!

Yeshmiyek who peels the root  
And grinds the sausage with her boot!  
Yeshmiyek who cures the meat  
And stuffs the fruits and sugared beets!  
Yeshmiyek who salts the pork  
And stabs it with her silver fork!  
Yeshmiyek who cuts the cheese  
And gives the loaf of bread a squeeeeze!

(Dramatic)  
But should your chores be never done  
Your feeble arms too weak to toil  
Yeshmiyek will surely come  
And throw you in the pot to boil!

Yeshmiyek who smokes the fish  
And lays a slab on every dish!  
Yeshmiyek who guts the hare  
And seasons it with special care!

(Santa Eddy, Double D and Ed run back to the sleigh)

Yeshmiyek who bastes the lamb  
And spits the glaze on every ham!  
Yeshmiyek who bakes the strudel  
Pickles feet and strings the noodle..."

As Eddy left that house and started his flight,

he sees something that is out of place,

Magneto, the leader of the evil mutants,

had a very angry scorn in his face.

Dressed in a black suit and blue stocking cap,

he flies in a magic cart, look how fast did it go,

it was driven by 3 flying donkeys,

named Moishe, Herschel, and Shlomo.

Eddy says,

I must be dreaming,

can it be?,

that evil mutant Magneto,

has the same punishment as me!

Magneto responds,

You homo-inferior!

tis' the season to be merry,

those three blasted ghosts,

turned me into Hanukkah Harry!

Now from out of the sky,

To the X-mansion we shall go!

fly down there

Moishe, Herschel and Shlomo!

Eddy couldn't take that from him,

and Eddy knew what would cause instant death,

Lightning kept striking Magneto dead,

because Eddy kept saying "MACBETH!"

Eddy also encountered a strange robot,

dressed in an African suit,

he says "better deliver these Kwanzaa presents

or this holiday will be moot!"

Santa Eddy says

"This is one weird night,

magic suits, Magneto, a song about some bearded troll,

and I try to resist gift giving,

but the suit is in control.

He threatens to crush my "lil' Eddy"

if I do not obey,

well, time to deliver at Ed's house,

so I must Jingle all the way!"

For Fred it's a Nacho Maker,

for Sarah it's a new doll,

Sarah has been good to Ed and Edd all year,

but Eddy's the one she likes to maul.

Sarah sees Ed in a elf costume,

she ran to him and hugged him tight,

Ed tell her that she's just dreaming,

so he put her to bed and told her "nighty night!"

Fred is awake and points out Eddy,

"Santa Eddy! Santa Eddy! Yes!"

Eddy planned to knock him out with a giant candy cane,

but the suit has placed "Lil Eddy" in distress.

As Eddy flies to Dracula's home,

He saw the replacement of Magneto,

a very sleazy clown,

and Eddy thought it was neato.

This clown in question is very "Krusty",

he came from a state with no name,

because of his sleazy ways,

he is now playing the Hanukkah Harry game"

With a "Hey Hey"! did he explain,

why he took Magneto's place as Hanukkah Harry,

"I'm also a corrupted Jew back in Springfield,

and OY VEY! are those 3 ghosts scary!"

"Some brat managed to get rid of him,

by shouting "Macbeth" several times OY!

Now those spirits replaced him with me,

to deliver the presents to every Jewish girl and boy

He just flies away in a cart that has no donkeys,

but rather the Brothers Grunt who look very clammy,

so he says "on Frank, on Tony, on Dean,

On Bing, HEY! get a move on Sammy!"

Eddy says,

This night gets weirder and weirder,

I think I got totally weirded,

I got to ask you something Ed,

are you and the Brothers Grunt related?

Ed says,

Gravy, chickens and buttered toast!

I am not related to any grunt,

since I don't see their brother Perry,

I guess they will continue the hunt!

"our next stop is Dracula!

he should be awake at this night,

we got Lizzy a Bloo doll,

wouldn't she be in delight!"

And so our heroes entered the home,

of our favorite vampire,

after drinking eggnog with Dracula,

they gave the doll to one very happy dhampire!

The Eds are now afraid,

and I don't mean afraid of the dark,

they have to deliver presents...

AT THE TRAILER PARK!!!

So in the Kanker's trailer,

they see 3 tiny socks,

because of the naughty and nice policy,

he filled 2 of them with black rocks.

But the suit makes him give a special gift,

to the reformed sister May,

Eddy refused because she's a Kanker,

but gave in before the suit squishes away!

before they left they see something unexpected,

Tis May, awake from her bed.

she tells them "thank you" as she smiled,

Double D expected she tried to kiss Ed.

Ed wonders this too,

but while he got to the bedroom,

the other two Kankers suddenly awake,

leading the Eds to doom!

as the Eds headed for the chimney,

the 2 Kankers were closing in,

the Eds managed to escape,

BECAUSE MAY TIED HER SISTERS TO THE LINEN!

Eddy wondered what's with May,

She isn't like her other siblings,

Ed thinks it's something they'll never know,

however Eddy's Santa cap suddenly rings.

The Eds' job isn't done,

Holiday cheer is what they must spread,

to around the world they go,

much to the delight of Ed.

This was unexpected,

for this tale is as big as a tree,

because I'm having fun doing this story,

THIS WILL CONTINUE IN PART THREE!!!


	17. Santa Eddy 3

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy**

By Winter Knight

Chapter 17 **SPECIAL**: Santa Eddy part III

A/N: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy nor "That Grim Show" but the OCs are mine.

Fan Survey: which song is best for a chase scene? "K2G" by Puffy Ami Yumi or the theme song of "The Benny Hill Show"?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Holiday still continues,

the job puts a real strain on Eddy,

now he has to deliver presents around the world,

we just hope he's ready!

And as they fly,

with somewhere to-go-ta,

they fly to San Francisco,

in a medium sized Pagoda. (Japanese castle)

The author of the story,

is a black pot-bellied pig with a yellow bandana,

types alot of words into the computer,

while being fed a banana.

The author's girlfriend,

is a small cute blue kitten,

everyone can guess she's Emma and...

she wears a ninja leaf headband and mittens.

The Eds arrived and gave us gifts,

Christmas was really fun. WHEEE!

Emma got Pokemon mystery dungeon DS,

and I got Earthbound 2 (A.K.A. Mother 3)

Off from out pagoda,

and into the Earth,

They are unaware,

that Ed's Aunt Sis just gave birth!

As Nergal and Aunt Sis,

are sleeping on their easy chairs,

Eddy left them some gifts,

and went up the stairs.

Eddy sees a egg in glasses

that he could use in a ruse,

but the suit will punish him,

so this is one temptation he will refuse.

the little egg needed a special gift,

and it isn't a videotape of "Lost in Yonkers",

instead Eddy gives him a new friend,

a stuffed Teddy bear named "Mr. Bonkers"

Eddy heard the Egg sign with happiness,

Eddy thought his night got even more surreal,

Eddy yells out "Let's get out of here!

this underworld reminds me of "that deal!"

So the Eds took care of their town,

they are delivering as fast as they can,

but they have to make a special trip,

to mystical world of Tokyo, Japan.

The Eds enter the home.

of their friends the Kimono Sisters.

Eddy says

"Good thing we can have a break here,

gift giving gives me blisters!"

All three Eds plan to give them

a festive "reindeer kiss"

as they are about to "reindeer smooch" them

they suddenly wake and kiss them in bliss!

Eddy says,

"How is this possible?

I am now in fear,

how did you guess,

that we would be here?"

Hikari says,

We missed you guys so much,

Sockhat-kun looks like David Hasselhoff,

we knew you'd come to us...

because the author tipped us off! (all 3 girls giggle)

In their flashback,

they visited our humble home,

they paid us for my spoilers,

and my mind started to roam.

They paid us handsomely,

so we gave them info on the boys they desire,

just like the Kimono Sisters,

we also plan to buy off the 4 kids Empire!

And now that they have the Eds,

in their home in Tokyo, Japan,

they held a X-mas party,

and kissed them as much as they can.

Ryoko walked up to Eddy,

and says to him with a grin,

"I was told what you shouted about me,

so when it came to love, I WIN!" (does a cute pose)

Eddy shows her the coin,

that he still kept in his special pocket,

it wasn't the suit made Eddy,

give Ryoko a very special locket.

As the Eds have to leave,

so they can finish their Christmas night,

the Kimonos all say "WE WILL MEET AGAIN!"

much to the Ed's delight!

Santa Eddy flew to Iraq,

which was a rather stupid idea,

no one celebrates X-mas there,

but they were attacked by missiles...MAMA MIA!

Santa Eddy worked all night,

he was faster than a blue hedgehog,

he also used Ed's suddenly red nose,

to see through the heavy fog.

The night almost ended,

Eddy landed on the roof,

as he got off the sleigh,

he tripped like Gerald Ford, that lovable goof! (note: this is a tribute!)

the spirits were happy,

that Eddy had heart after all,

Eddy also discovered Santa was real,

and not some employee of the mall.

Santa stood there in a crutch,

after winning the war against the Grinch,

after Eddy learned about the lesson about giving,

Eddy was freed from the suit in a pinch!

Grim also suddenly appeared,

and laughed at what Eddy had to do for his crime,

for you see dear readers,

GRIM WAS THE ONE WHO SET HIM UP THE WHOLE TIME!

Eddy was so furious,

he found out that Grim had the spirits make him do this!

he was gonna make a Xylophone out of him,

but he couldn't, it was the feeling of Christmas.

Eddy was also glad,

he finally did something unselfish and right,

so he felt good about himself,

and had no motive to make Grim's cloak into a kite.

the Eds then went to Ed's home,

to get well deserved rest,

Eddy is still glad,

that he passed his unselfish test.

Morning came,

the kids liked their gifts,

but found it weird that they got it from Eddy,

a kid who just scams and thrifts.

as the Eds woke up,

they were in a big surprise,

Four big gifts suddenly appear,

they couldn't believe their eyes.

one box they opened,

out came many jawbreakers!

now Eddy certainly learned,

it's better to be givers than takers!

but the 3 big presents,

which were mailed from "Tokyo, Japan",

the Eds opened them at once,

IT'S THE KIMONOS! with Ryoko holding a "cheerleading fan"

Hikari says,

"just till the end of this story,

we will have your hearts packing,

we love all of you,

how's that for a happy ending?"

Ryoko says,

"the one thing that annoys me is all that rhyming!

no more rhyming and I mean it!"

Ed then suddenly appears and shouts out

"would anyone want a peanut"?

And so the Eds and the Kimonos,

spend that Christmas Day together,

Even if Eddy eventually goes back to his ways.

he will remember this as "the best X-mas ever"!

Meanwhile, back in the house of Kevin,

Kevin was partying with a CD of rap,

he looked in his fireplace and shouted

"DUDE! I MUST BE BAD BECAUSE SANTA LEFT ME (**THE END**)!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well friends, this is the end of a wonderful story and Yes, Mr. Winter Knight is going to have me appear in a upcoming chapter of this fanfic, but first I need to finish my resume and application for Principal for some school and I might as well do one for "janitor" since those kids always make messes... you know I always wanted to work with kids since I was just a young lad...

(flashback of a young Baron Von Ghoulish says "someday I'm going to work with kids!)

well it's just food for though, well anyway "Ed-heads" I bid you adieu and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


	18. Danny Elfman I

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy**

By Winter Knight

Chapter 18 **SPECIAL**: Danny Elfman Tribute part I: To Heck with Grim!

A/N: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy nor "That Grim Show" but the OCs are mine. This fanfic parodies an obscure movie Danny Elfman did music for. He's my favorite musician and film composer. If anyone does or doesn't get this Joke, pm or E-mail me please!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One day, the Eds and Grim are at Nazz's house because her parents bought her a computer and Nazz says "well dudes, this is a PC and it came with this thing called "the internet", isn't it cool?" and then Eddy says "I know what the internet is for...it's for po..." Nazz frowns and says "DUDE! GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER! just because it was funny in that AMV the author saw online, doesn't mean it's funny now!"

After Eddy apologizes Ed says "Hey Double D, ever noticed since "Skullhead Boneyhands" became our best friend forever and ever, modern technology such as MP3 Players, video games, the internet, and CD players suddenly got invented? and where is he anyway?" and they see Grim sleeping on Nazz's couch and Double D says "Oh I forgot! we stayed up late playing a addictive Role Playing Game with a name that escaped me. Oh well, he needs sleep anyhow." Eddy wonders what's Grim dreaming about...

Grim wakes up and goes inside Nazz's basement because he plans to hide his trunk there without Ed noticing but then he falls down the stairs and he ends up sliding into a giant mouth painted on a wall inside the door. The mouth leads to a giant set of intestines, which dumps him to the sixth dimension, and stumbles upon a door, where a boxer that looks like Rolf punches him out. As he's coming to, a group of mysterious robed men come out of a door marked "The Mystic Knights of the Oingo Boingo" and start to drag him off.

Grim asks "Where are you taking me? Where's Ed? Where's Double D? I demand an answer..." but then he noticed in shock that Ed and Double D are the hooded men, poking him in the butt with their pitchforks and then Grim asks "Is your boss the leader of this dimension?" and the "Mystic Knight" that resembles Double D says "nooo! that'd be the midget king...AHAHAHAHA!" and he pokes Grim with his pitchfork again. The "Mystic Knight" that looks like Ed just sings "Going down, down, down, how far can you go? You might fall into the Forbidden Zone ..."

They lead him down a corridor and into a cavern filled with white light. "Abandon Hope, All Ye Who Enter Here" descends from the ceiling written in flaming letters.

As they pass through the door, they discover a horned figure dressed in a white zoot suit with tails, as he turns around, the figure looks exactly like Eddy but with a evil grin and red horns on his head, he suddenly conducts an orchestra to the tune of "Minnie the Moocher" and starts to sing...

"Well, son, let me tell you, I'm so pleased to meet you  
The boys and I been expectin' to greet you  
As guest of honor in the house of the dead  
Just relax, lay yourself down,  
Say goodbye to your head!  
Hi de hi de hi (Hi de hi de hi)  
Ho de ho de ho (Ho de ho de ho)  
Waddi-waddi way dee (Waddi-waddi way dee)  
Hi de hi de ho... (Hi de hi de ho...)

Grim looked on in fear at the devilish Eddy and his demonic "Mystic Knights" that he suddenly screams and wakes up from the dream.

As he wakes up...he realizes that he was sleeping too close to the heater but noticed that the couch is wet and Grim looks even shocked and says "But...I'm a skeleton...there is no way I can wet meself! Well I guess I'll go down to the basement and get some towels by meself then" and then Nazz gets up and says "NO GRIM! THAT'S WHERE THE... (Grim screams like a girl) the portal to the Sixth dimension is at..." and then Rolf appears out of nowhere and says "What a tweest!"

THE END... or is it?


	19. Danny Elfman II

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy**

By Winter Knight

Chapter 19 **SPECIAL**: Danny Elfman Tribute part II: **Don't Go in the Basement**!

A/N: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy nor "That Grim Show" but the OCs are mine. This fanfic parodies an obscure movie Danny Elfman did music for. He's my favorite musician and film composer. If anyone does or doesn't get this Joke, pm or E-mail me please!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One day, Ed, Fred, Lizzy and Johnny were hanging out and then they got bored quickly, Ed wonders what to do but then Johnny says "hey guys! let's play with whatever's inside Mr. Lumberjack's trunk and cause all kinds of Chaos! ahaha!" and then a Smile appears on Ed's face and he says "YEAH! LET'S PLAY WITH SKELETOR'S TOYBOX!" and before they go into the basement, Grim appears in a smoke and with a angry looking scowl on his face, he tell the kids "I thought I be telling you this many times, but perhaps I shall tell you in a form of song.. HIT IT MR. BONEJANGLES! And then Grim suddenly sings...

"Oh..  
You can tell a dirty story  
In the old Lavatory...

But don't go in the basement!

You can make a scene

on the ceiling

But don't go in the basement!

You can fill yourself with static  
With the ghosts up in the attic

But don't go in the basement!

You can light yourself a torch  
On the old front porch

But don't go in the basement!

Oh you may think that its real cool  
To slide down the banister like some darn fool  
Oh don't go... don't go!!  
Don't go in the basement!

You can feel like a goof  
Playing janken on the roof

But don't go in the basement!

Where the soot spirits dance  
You can wallow in romance

But don't go in the basement!

You may think that its deluxe  
To ride the hellevator filled with dust

Oh don't go, don't go!  
Don't go in the basement!!!!"

(Song Ends)

But then Ed says "But Mr. Bones! that's where my Room is!" And then Lizzy says "Hey Grim, did it ever occur to you to just hide the trunk in the Attic? Johnny then says "Yeah Mr. Lumberjack, don't be such a "dee-dee-dee"! and then Fred is wearing a T-shirt and he looks down and says "A-T-T-I-C...YES!"

And so Grim says "oh ok Kids, I'll just move me trunk in da attic then and...kids?" Grim notices that the four are gone and so he goes down into the basement and sees a "secret subway" beneath the basement and then Grim asks Lizzy where does it go and then Lizzy replies "umm it's this one place that I'm too young to say what it is but it has fire and famous dead people there!" And before Grim panics, Johnny says "but it makes one stop at Miami beach!" and then the subways suddenly moves and Grim then says "I TOLD them don't go in the Basement!"

THE END... FOR NOW!


	20. The New Principal

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy**

By Winter Knight

Chapter 20: "Our New Principal is a Vampire? Enter The Baron Von Ghoulish!"

A/N: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy nor "That Grim Show" but the OCs are mine.

After so many demands, E-mails, and PMs…YOU WANT HIM YOU GOT HIM! THE BARON VON GHOULISH!!!

I Can't believe I made it to my 20th chapter! thank you fans for your support! keep those reviews coming!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the beginning of a new school year and Double D cannot wait, as the students enter class they hear an announcement on the P.A. that the school has a new principal and there will be an assembly about it...oh and the principal would like to see Eddward. Double D knows his real name is "Eddward" so he goes see the principal.

As Double D enters the room, he sees a mysterious figure in the chair. He asks him in a British accent "Did you wipe your feet young man?" and then Double D tells him yes and then the figure says to him "I've called you to my office because I know you're the right man of the job of being my assistant and I know about your little experiences of the supernatural for it is on the cover of "Fangoria Magazine" and he shows Double D a the magazine with the images of the 3 Eds and Grim on the cover and the headline "3 idiots and a reaper" and then Double D says "(softly) wait till Ed sees this. But what do you want with me Principal...Von Ghoulish?"

And then suddenly, the Principal turns around and he's revealed to be a vampire with green skin, fangs, and a posh British hairstyle. He goes up to Double D and says, "I NEED YOUR HELP YOUNG MAN! I mean if the other students see me, it would result in chaos and kids screaming "AH! AH! VAMPIRE! IT'S GONNA BITE OUR NECKS!" and the ironic part is that I'm really Baron Von Ghoulish, the head vampire! (makes a vampire pose)

A rather confused Double D asks, "Then why do you want to be a principal of our middle school and why do you refuse to drink blood?" and then Baron Von Ghoulish replies "actually I rather dislike drinking blood because it leaves messes on the floor that I have to clean up plus I'm not a fan of evil. Also...tis' my dream to be principal of a school where the students have a bright future ahead of them...except for this one kid who has a huge file in the permanent records room, do you know a Eddy? And then Double D says "yes and I find it intriguing, tell me more!"

Baron Von Ghoulish also then says, "You see Eddward, I always wanted to be principal of a Junior High School ever since I was a little boy... (he has a flashback of himself as a little boy saying "someday, I'm going to be principal of a Junior High School") also I like working with kids...oh and I'm also the janitor because no mere mortal can clean up all those messes in the school" and Double D says "you're telling me. By the way, what do u need help with?" and then Baron Von Ghoulish tells him "well I need the confidence to stand up to my audience and introduce myself without fear of rejection, can you help me dear Eddward?" and then Double D nods in agreement.

In the auditorium. Kevin prepares to fire his spitballs and Edd is busy reading the latest issue of "Teenage Otaku Ghost of Saito High in 3D" and then "Principal Von Ghoulish" appears over the podium and he says "good evening chums and welcome back to Peach Creek junior high, I am Principal Von Ghoulish and I'd like to say..." and then Ed yells out "HEY GUYS! IT'S A VAMPIRE!"

Before Von Ghoulish and Double D can panic, Ed continues, "HE'S SO COOL! HEY GUYS! HE'S JUST LIKE DRACULA!" and then the kids cheered for him and Von Ghoulish looked confused and he asks the audience why aren't they afraid of him and then Lizzy raised her hand and she says "It's because I'm a Dhampire and my great-great (says it alot really fast) grandpa is Dracula and he's friends with my friends" and then Nazz adds "yeah dude, benevolent vampires appearing in the Peach Creek isn't new to us, just chill guy."

And then Baron Von Ghoulish gets misty eyed and says "thank you so much students, just for the warm welcome, our first field trip is to the new amusement park "OTAKULAND." And as the Kids cheered, Kevin fires a huge spitball that's bigger than a boulder and Baron Von Ghoulish is engulfed by it and as he emerges for it he says "oh my! that spitball just damaged the bleachers, now we can only afford a trip to the museum of modern history, because it takes finds to clean off the spitball and fix the bleachers..." and then a second later, the kids get so angry they thrash Kevin till he is black and blue all over.

Meanwhile, a mysterious figure with a metal hand is holding the issue of Fangoria with Grim and the Eds on the cover, Hoss then says "hmm...there's a Vampire who is the new principal of the school, and the Grim Reaper is walking around terrorizing kids... this calls for a special Exterminator, for the hunters will be hunted and I'm the hunter to hunt them down!

And then he goes to a candy store and he tells he yells out "I've been bitten by ghosts, haunted by nomerats, and slapped by vampires. I think I've earned a free jawbreaker!

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	21. Hoss Delgato appears!

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy**

By Winter Knight

Chapter 21: "Our friends are in danger, Enter Hoss Delgado: Spectral Exterminator!"

A/N: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy nor "That Grim Show" but the OCs are mine.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time, the Eds discover they have a new principal in their school, none other than the benevolent head vampire Baron Von Ghoulish and he planned to take them to a amusement park but because Kevin fired a huge spitball that damaged the bleachers, the school is now able to afford a trip to the Museum of Natural History which there is one built in Peach Creek. However little did they realize, they are being followed by a mysterious stranger with a metal hand.

In the Museum, Von Ghoulish counted out who is in the group, which in order are Ed, Edd, Eddy, Grim, Nazz, Rolf, Jimmy, Johnny, Lizzy, Sara, Lee, Marie, May, and Kevin. And he decides to show everyone around on a tour but then Eddy gets a funny Idea and drags Ed, Double D, Grim, and Lizzy into it.

As Johnny wondered where Lizzy went he bumps into somebody in front of him, the man had long hair and an eye patch, he looked and dressed like someone who "Escaped from New York" but has a metal hand. The stranger says to Johnny "Hello little boy, I'm Hoss Delgado! Spectral Exterminator, I hunt down things that go bump in the night like Glen Quagmire and stuff only kids like you see in nightmares and I'm gonna ask you one thing... HAVE YOU SEEN THIS BEING? (holds a picture of Grim and the Eds) and Johnny says, "wow, I didn't know Kevin would be evil enough to send a hitman to go after Eddy!" and Hoss says "NO! I mean the hooded skeleton being" and then Johnny replies, "OH, you mean the lumberjack! I last saw him being dragged by Eddy to another room." Hoss then runs off and he says, "Nice kid but lacks smarts, now to put an end to that monster!"

Meanwhile Eddy says, "Hey guys, wanna see something cool? Hey Bonehead! Use your magic to make these Dinosaurs dance! And then Grim says, "What do you think I am? a trained monkey! Well here goes nothing" and so he used his scythe to zap the dinosaurs but they suddenly appear to wear makeup and started to sing and dance...

"It's just a jump to the left.

And then a step to the right.

With your hands on your hips.

You bring your knees in tight.

But it's the pelvic thrust

That really drives you insane.

Let's do the time-warp again.

Let's do the time-warp again!"

As Hoss finally find then he is shocked at what he's seeing and says "He's raising an unholy army of singing transvestite dinosaurs! He's going down like a clown! Charlie Brown!" and then Grim is ambushed by Hoss who turns his hand into a crossbow that fires chainsaws but Grim easily dodges him, Grim tries to strike back but Hoss smacks the scythe from his hand and tries to slice him with his chainsaw hand but then one of the dancing dinosaurs accidentally kicked Hoss into a wax statue of Lady Godiva and he says "Oh sorry lady! And you should get some clothes on!" while Eddy just stares and drools at it and then Lizzy hits him with a mallet from hammerspace and says, "Get your mind out of the gutter Eddy!"

Hoss then grabs Grim by the cloak and puts him in a chokehold and slams him to the ground, Hoss then climbs up a pole and jumps off from it and suddenly Fred Fredburger runs in the middle saying "ED! YOU FORGOT YOUR LUNCH! YES!" and then Hoss accidentally lands on Fred and says, "It's a strange elephant creature, it must be destroyed! And then Fred says, "Want nachos?" and then Hoss says "thank you elephant guy (eats some) now to destroy you! and then Lizzy goes up to him and says "Mr. Ash guy, can you please leave my friends alone?" and then he noticed her fangs and Double D covers the part of the fanfic where I describe Hoss points his laser cannon hand to her head because it sounds cold.

Baron Von Ghoulish then appears with May and Nazz and says, "Not so fast you ruffian! One minute I hear things breaking and I thought it was Eddy at first. But I can't have you just make the MoNH into the WWE!" and then Hoss points the cannon at Von Ghoulish and says "Vampires, Skeletons and green elephants are a menace to this town and you must be exterminated and then May yells out "DON'T YOU DARE! THEY HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING!" then the action stops and then May covers her mouth and runs away crying.

Nazz says "dude, what is your problem and why do you want to destroy our friends?" and then Hoss introduces himself to the others "I'm Hoss Delgado! Spectral Exterminator, I hunt down paranormal beings that are a menace to this world and I got to rescue those 3 boys from the Grim Reaper and now I find 2 vampires and a green elephant." and then Ed says "But I thought non-supernatural adults can't be seen in our world, how on earth did you appear in this story?"

(Hoss has a flashback where he appears in me and Emma's pagoda and he points a gun cannon at my head saying "I'm a popular character from "that Grim show" and I demand you write me into your story!" and I say "but you're an adult and adults can't be seen on Ed, Edd, n Eddy! Emma help me!" and Emma says "But I wanted Hoss to appear too!" and then I said "Traitor! and besides Hoss you're not supernatural like Nergal and Dracula" and Hoss says "umm my metal fist has supernatural powers" and then I say to him "well that's good enough!" and he leaves)

Nazz then says "well first off the Eds are not Grim's hostages...Grim is their hostage but they haven't told me how did it happen in the first place, second Lizzy is a Dhampire (a daywalker). Fred Fredburger isn't a menace, he's just cute and I seem to be the only one who notices him with May Kanker (Fred makes a sweatdrop) and he maybe a head vampire but Baron Von Ghoulish is really a nice guy like Lizzy's grandpa!"

Hoss says "well this is a very awkward situation, well sorry to bother you kids and congratulations on keeping Grim in check!" and then Grim grabs Hoss and says, "WAIT MON! AREN'T YOU GONNA SEND ME BACK TO THE UNDERWORLD! I CAN'T STAND THOSE THREE! (gets whacked by Nazz and Lizzy)" and then Hoss says "no can do skeleton guy, besides I got info that Ember McLain is performing in Canada...IT'S GO TIME!" and then Eddy hides in a suit of armor just by hearing that name.

After Hoss leaves, Von Ghoulish tells the others to join the other students in the tour and try to find May while he cleans up the mess Grim and Hoss made during the misunderstanding.

(Meanwhile in Canada)

Oh, Ember, you will remember!  
Ember, one thing remains!  
Oh, Ember, so warm and tender!  
You will remember m...

Ember is performing in a theater in Canada and she's wearing a Canadian Mountie hat, her concert gets interrupted by Hoss with a laser cannon blast. She sees Hoss and says "So Hoss Delgado, we meet again!" and then Hoss says "I won't go easy on you like we did back in Maui!" and so the 2 fought for a long time but it ends with Ember bald and Hoss covered in band-aids, before Ember vanishes she says "I'll be back for you Hoss Del-dipstick! And I'll get that loud mouthed kid too!" and then Hoss says, "This won't be the last I'll see of her, and those 3 boys and Grim!

THE END...for now!


	22. Grim vs the Kankers!

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy**

By Winter Knight

Chapter 22: "GRIM VS THE KANKER SISTERS! Secrets unraveled!"

A/N: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy nor "That Grim Show" but the OCs are mine.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A day passed after the Eds and Grim met Hoss Delgado and May is still upset she almost revealed her secret about Fred Fredburger and is was him that caused her to be a polar opposite of her older sisters. Marie and Lee decide the only way to cheer her up is doing it the old fashion way, by Kidnapping Ed!

Meanwhile, the Eds are doing a scam involving fake Exorcisms because Eddy got the idea from some Japanese comic book and the time they encountered Ember. The talismans they carry are just sticky-notes with gibberish written on it. But then, Ed sees a hockey mask tied to a fishing line, Ed says "COOL!" but then when Ed falls for the bait, Lee and Marie grab him and run. Eddy sees this and says "OH NO! LUMPY'S BEEN CAPTURED BY THE KANKERS!"

Minutes later, Fred Fredburger who just bought a box of chocolates for May sees the Kankers with Ed and he suddenly hides behind a fence but accidentally leaves the chocolates out, Lee sees it and reads the message, "To Buckteeth girl from your special friend, YES!" and she says to Ed, "not only do you write terrible but you made fun of our sister, let's make you give it to her anyway!" and then Ed says "honestly demon sisters from Hades, it isn't mine!"

Fred runs really fast towards Eddy and says, "The evil sisters abducted Ed and took...umm how are you guys doing? YES!" and then Double D says "good thing I brought the Hell-phone with me" and so he dials it and then Grim appears in a sombrero and says "'ey Mon! what be da big idea? me be partying in Tijuana with the other Calaveras, tis better be important mon!" and then Eddy and Fred yell out at the same time "ED'S BEEN CAPTURED BY THE KANKERS!" and then Grim looks shocked and says "then again he can't say my name right... ok I be doing it but we need more help since I hear dey be having a bad reputation in these parts...gets Lizzy and Nazz!"

Meanwhile back in the trailer home, Lee and Marie tie up Ed, toss him into May's room, and lock the door. Ed closes his eyes and says, "This is just a nightmare, this is just a nightmare. I'm in my happy place, I'm in my happy place, Grandpa, is that you!" and then May unties Ed and after she says hi to him Ed hides under her bed and she notices a box of chocolates are stuck to his but and when she read the message, he says "I know who would write like that, it's...by the way Ed, why did my sisters throw you in here anyway?" and Ed is so frightened he can't speak and May says "how about if you watch "Ghost Bust starring Don Kanonji" you'll feel a little better?" and then May does the Don Kanonji pose while saying "MAY THE SPIRITS BE WITH YOU WAHAHA!" and this slowly cheers up Ed. But then Ed says "Oh it's a rerun! It's the one where Don Kanonji "exorcises" Ember McLain, only to reappear 2 episodes later."

Eddy is wearing a general's outfit and is behind a American flag and he says "The Kanker Sisters have abducted Lumpy and think that's cool but we aren't going to let them get away with it! Now's the time to strike back and claim what is ours, now who's with me?"

Nazz raises her hand and says "dude, that's unnecessary and last time I encountered the Kankers they tried to mess up my hair and make-up out of jealousy but strangely I didn't see May, but Ed is the backbone of our expanding friendship (hears Fred crying) don't worry dude, we'll get Ed back we promise." and then Fred says "It's not that but...I'll tell you after the meeting YES!"

Lizzy then gets up and says "luckily my senses increase when I'm in bat form so I'll be of help" but then Lizzy remembers one of the Kankers saved her from death along with Johnny but she cannot reveal that secret to the Eds because I might cause panic. Eddy then says, "I also have an Idea, use Grim to frighten the girls! They had it coming ever since the very beginning"

After they planned out the rescue, Nazz grabs Fred and she asks why is he really upset and with huge eyes he made her keep a promise not to tell the Eds. Fred whispers something that ends with "YES!" and Nazz suddenly have eyes the size of saucers when she heard the whole thing and she says "DUDE! WHAT DO YOU SEE IN HER? SHE'S A KANKER! And then Fred says "I see good in her and she's like not nasty like other sisters, plus she wants to be loved and now we see each other in secret because this might cause trouble. YES!" and then Nazz says, "So that explains why May isn't nasty like the other 2 recently and how she acted in the museum. Well dude, I won't tell anyone but I think it's important that Ed should know... that is if we ever get him back.

They got to the "Park n Flush" Trailer Park and they see Marie hanging out clothes to dry out and then Lizzy flies to a window and sees May and Ed then watching "The Texas Chainsaw Massacre" (remake) and May cringes in fear and hides under the bed while Ed watches in eternal glee. May then says, "Gee Ed, I managed to get you out of hiding by putting on that disgusting movie and now it's getting me frightened!"

Lizzy sees this and signs that May has changed after all but her sisters on the other hand... But then Grim dressed as a salesman that sells paper cranes knocks at the door and talks to Lee and Marie while Ed and Double D sneak into the trailer dressed like paper cranes and into May's room.

As the two enter the room, they see May frightened and Ed watching the movie and Eddy says "C'mon Lumpy! We got to get out of here!" and then Ed says "but Eddy, they're gonna show the dinner scene!" and then Eddy says, "yeah well you're gonna be dinner to those man eaters if we don't get out of here! But then May sees the Eds and both of them scream and run off while Ed grabs the box of chocolates, ruining the rescue and then Marie and Lee notices this and soon it becomes a really funny chase scene.

Eddy then says "But first... (puts a record of the Benny Hill theme song on the player) OK!" and then Grim takes off his suit, revealing himself to be the Grim Reaper, frightening the two girls and then the fast motion chase starts.

(Benny Hill music plays)

they go to different rooms and Ed then sees Lee with a chainsaw and runs really fast from her, Double D opens the shower curtain to hide but sees Marie bathing in there and runs off, Eddy tries to hide in a dresser but May was already in there so he screams and runs off, Ed runs by May and Lee accidentally cuts off May's clothes revealing a swimsuit because Standards and Practices are on my butt at the moment. Grim then chases Lee with his scythe, but Lee retaliates with a weedwhacker, but Grim strikes back with shampoo on her hair and giant scissors in his hand. Eddy grabs Grim's scissors and runs around even more till he bumped into the other two Kankers, cutting their clothes and showing off their swimsuits for censorship reasons. And then they go through and coming out of different doors in a hallway till Grim and the Eds bump into four teenagers and their Great Dane dog and ran back in the hallways. Nazz gets in the middle and for no reason her clothes strip off revealing her swimsuit and she pulls out a sign that reads "&$ Benny Hill parody!" But then Everyone is in the middle of the room, there is a traffic light that makes the music stop that says "no chasing" and when it switched to "chasing" the music re-started and the chase began. The chase continued and Lizzy managed to fool the two sisters by painting a fake door that says "Eds are in here" while the group escapes back to Ed's house.

But the music stops and they see Lee with a bruised face and a chainsaw in her hands, Eddy trips and when Lee approaches him he says "I hate it when we live out a Horror movie parody" but then the gas ran out and Eddy smiles and says "kiss my hiney while it's shiny!" and runs really fast with the others.

Back in Ed's house, everyone celebrates that Ed is back but Ed wonders where the box of chocolates came from but then they just realized that they also picked up May and then everyone except for Fred and Lizzy panicked while Eddy pulls out Grim's Scythe and then Fred and Lizzy jump in front of May and Fred says "NO! DON'T HURT HER!" and Lizzy says, "Yeah, she's our friend and she helped Johnny take care of me when I was injured by Lee and Marie." and then Ed held Eddy back and he says "yeah Eddy! May didn't act lovey to me when the Kankers caught me and give me to her because she was depressed...umm why are you depressed for? And then Nazz says, "Umm Fred, I think it's time..."

Fred Finally admits it and tells everyone "Actually... back in Sootface's carnival, I met May Kanker and she was like, the cutest and sweetest thing that any underworld creature has ever seen! And she was lonely and needed someone, she must be misunderstood and I understood her YES! Also I refused to tell anyone because it would make Ed and his friends mad at me because Kankers are bad and May is a Kanker yes!"

May also adds "Also guys I was always neglected by my sisters and I refuse to be like them, that's why I helped Johnny nurse Lizzy back to health, Fred was a big help in showing the inner me and well... I love him! (both May and Fred hug eachother) and Double D says "It's sweet and all but it reminds me of when Nergal had a thing for you Aunt Sis Ed. and then Eddy says "I DON'T CARE, SHE'S A KANKER AND SHE MUST GO!" but then Eddy feels a squeeze on his "little Eddy" and Eddy yells NO! THIS CAN'T BE! BUT I'M NOT WEARING THE SUIT!" and then Grim makes a smirk and says "I left a little piece of the fabric Santa's suit is made out of in your pants and if you think and do REALLY evil thoughts such as right now, you will feel pain, but then again maybe I didn't and that's just your conscience kicking in.

As Eddy walks away from May, Ed says "so that's why she got presents and why she acted weird lately" and then Fred makes big eyes and says "Umm...are you like mad at me Ed?" and then Ed says "not at all Fred!...AND MAY!!!...how come you never asked us to be friends anyway?" and Nazz answers for her saying, "maybe she's just shy and Fred helped her reveal her true self"

Double D then thinks it's time... "umm guys, we've been keeping this a secret because we wouldn't know how you would react to it..." and then Double D also adds "WE'RE ALSO IN LOVE TOO!" and then Nazz says "with who and is it me?" and then Double D says "No, it isn't... you see we met these girls in their vacation home in the woods and they are actually rich girls from Japan who like us very much..." and then Nazz says in a surprised "are their last names Kimono?" and then Double D says "YES! HOW DID YOU KNOW!" and then Grim says, "Well I hear Ed when he sleeps and he can't stop talking about this Kasumi girl..." and Nazz adds "and I looked them up online and to my surprise... (hugs Double D and Ed) you boys are so Lucky, they're celebrities down in Japan but it's a shame Japan is very far away" and then Eddy says "not so fast, you see we stopped scamming for Jawbreakers and now I'm saving up for a trip to Japan so I can somehow convince the girls to stay with us or we stay with them... (snaps) I LOVE YOU RYOKO! (breaks into tears) May is also shocked and says, "You have a girlfriend Ed? (shows her Kasumi's picture) well at least I have someone who sees me for me (hugs Fred Fredburger) and Ed... I hope you see her again someday!" and then Ed is happy and hugs May saying "THANK YOU MAY! Now we celebrate in Gravy and horror movies!" and May says "O...okay...right right..." and then Nazz says "But we still gotta figure out how to keep this a secret from the other Kankers and how to get May and Fred to still be together..." and then Double D, Grim, and Lizzy then look at eachother in a sneaky way...

Everyone places a dummy that is dressed like May and is taken to the trailer while the others laugh and they find it cute that May and Fred are sitting on a log near the creek holding hands.

THE BEGINNING...of a very beautiful relationship

THE END...for now!


	23. Eddy and Edhead

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy**

By Winter Knight

Chapter 23: SKULL BASEBALL!

A/N: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy nor "That Grim Show" but the OCs are mine.

Ed and Eddy are not role models. They're not even human, they're cartoons. Some of the things they do could cause a person to get hurt, expelled, arrested... possibly deported. To put it another way, don't try this at home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One Day, Ed and Eddy are sneaking into Grim's trunk yet again but this time they find a strange bottle and it's labeled "Weird Juice" and then as they failed to see the label that reads "WARNING: NOT FOR SALE TO MORTALS) the 2 drink it anyway and then they suddenly act weird, Eddy then starts laughing and it goes "huh huh huh" and Ed also starts laughing and it goes "heh heh m heh" Eddy then says "uhh hey Ed, I like got a good idea for a scam" and Ed is playing with a lighter and says "umm heh heh m heh FIRE FIRE FIRE! Umm I mean what scam? heh heh" and then the two shiver and scream at the top of their lungs "SKULL BASEBALL!"

Meanwhile Grim is sleeping while watching "my troubled pony" Eddy grabs Grim's skull and Grim says "'ey mon! I be sleeping in me chair and...Why do I smell weird juice in your breaths...oh no...OH NO! And just what will you two nitwits be doing? and then the two shiver and scream at the lungs "SKULL BASEBALL!" and just the very sounds of those two words and Ed and Eddy's laughs just creeped him out and then the game went on and on until Grim's skull was left cracked and some of his teeth cracked off and then Grim sees Ed pour lighter fluid on him and then Grim makes "cute eyes" even though he has no eyes and says "you wouldn't do this to your pal Skeletor now would you?" and then Ed says "umm your name is like Grim heh heh m heh" and then Grim says "at least you FINALLY got my name right and (sees Ed about to drop the match) no...no...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Eddy then says "Uh huh huh huh, let's like score with the Kanker sisters, they're always like trying to score with us, huh huh huh." And Ed says "Yeah yeah! Heh heh m heh, "do me baby!" heh heh m heh".

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Oh thank da stars mon it be a dream" Grim says as he wakes up from his horrible dream and he continues "dat be da last time I be watching Beavis and Butthead, it seems that there are dimwits...who are worse than the very dimwits I live with, now I got to go make sure my Trunk is sealed for good!" and then Eddy with a purple bottle says "Hey Grim you should try this stuff out, however it's making me feel...WEIRD!" and then Grim makes another scream of terror...

THE END...?


	24. Dark Wedding

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy**

By Winter Knight

Chapter 24: "THE RING...on the finger of the...CORPSE BRIDE!"

A/N: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy nor "That Grim Show" but the OCs are mine.

This Chapter is dedicated to the memory of

**Scott Charles "Bam Bam" Bigelow**

September 1, 1961 – January 19, 2007

May you rest in that big wrestling ring in the sky.

During the making of this chapter, I discovered that former WCW/WWE wrestler "Bam Bam Bigelow passed away and so in tribute I mentioned him in this story, as well as the other greats that have passed on… Yes, even that "nugget" Owen Hart.

Grim Eds fact 1. Despite using the character Ember McLain from "Danny Phantom", I've never seen a single episode of Danny Phantom with her in it although I have her song "Remember" in MP3 format and it's addicting.

Grim Eds fact 2. I created the Kimono Sisters years before I met my girlfriend for an Idea of "what if Ed, Edd, n Eddy was an anime". Strangely enough, this kind of thing ACTUALLY HAPPENED to the Powerpuff Girls (Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z) but I called my story "Shin Ed, Edd, n Eddy". And yes, the Kankers feuded with the Kimonos now and then.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One Night, Ed is having a all nighter watching scary movies and eating onion rings, but then he was watching "XTRO" and Grim reacts horribly to it and he says "This be goin' too far mon! I haven't seen such gruesome displays like this since that "rotten" website, even that website gives me a bad name, perhaps I should get me lazy bones to the doggy bed you got me for the basement...good night Ed!" and then Ed says "GOODNIGHT DRY BONES!" and then Grim angrily mutters "I'm the grim reaper! Not a zombified turtle from the Koopa Kingdom! Well at least he doesn't mean it unlike Eddy...ZzZzZzZzZz"

But then after Ed finishes watching "XTRO", he looks through the stack of videotapes he and Grim have, among them is a tape with no label on it, Ed then says to himself, "maybe it's one of those movies Eddy told me about..."One Night with the Green Throat Girls Gone Wild" or...IT'S A VIDEOTAPE FROM "VIDEODROME"! DEATH TO VIDEODROME, LONG LIVE THE NEW FLESH!..." and then Ed puts the tape on the VCR

As the tape starts, he sees female Zombies, skeletons, and creatures in bikinis and announcing "Live in Transylvania! it's "GHOULS GONE WILD!" and then Ed laughs and says "This must belong to bone daddy!" and then the tape gets full of static and it cuts to a image of a lonely well and then something rises from the well, it climbs up and walks towards the screen and then Ed says "COOL! IT'S IN 3D!..but I'm not wearing glasses...uh oh!" and then it turns out to be a girl in a white kimono, long black hair, and a little white triangle headdress crawling towards Ed, Ed looks very terrified and then he pulls out a onion ring and says "STAND BACK EVIL BEING! I WILL SEND YOU BACK TO THE BELLY OF HADES! (Stomach growls) oh wait that's my belly! (eats the onion ring and pulls out another one)" and then as the girl extends her hand towards him, he puts the onion ring on her finger and then she looks at her hand and softly giggles, then she leaps towards him and they both hit the couch, Ed then looks terrified and as the girl lifts up her long black hair, he is revealed to be a cute girl with a beautiful smile and says "YOU MAY NOW KISS THE BRIDE!" and then Ed faints and assumes this is a bad dream caused by eating onion rings while watching scary movies, he was hoping he would be horribly maimed by the alien in XTRO instead.

As he wakes up he is in his bed and then he hears a voice that says, "Hello dear, would you like some breakfast? I got you butter toast covered in gravy!" and then Ed smiles and happily eats it all and then he says, "Hey wait a minute...Sarah would never give me breakfast in bed and call me dear! Is that you May Kanker?" and then the voice says, "Nope, I'm neither Sarah nor this Kanker you speak of" and then Ed says "oh ok...hey are you Nazz?" and then the voice says "no, I'm your wife!" and then Ed says, "Oh ok...ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZZzZzZzZzZzZ..., MY WIFE!!!"

Ed is shocked by this and shivers at the thought and he says "but how is it possible living dead girl?" and then the girl goes up to her and says "you placed this unusual ring on my finger and now it burns my cold finger like the love you have showed me. Ed says, "Oh I had dinner at "Farley Flavor's Fabulous Fast Food" so I saved onion rings for..." and she interrupted and said "Me? Well my name is Sayo-chan and I want to thank you for freeing me from the videotape and my heart... (Ed looks confused) I was once a very shy and lonely girl back in my homeland of Tokyo, Japan and I was never loved nor kissed. But then I caught a fatal illness and things went black. And soon a blue haired girl in a flying oar chased me and so was a skeleton in a cloak and magic hockey stick, so I hid in the nearest thing and it was a videotape inside a mailbox, I didn't like what was on the tape but I needed a place to hide until the coast is clear. And soon after the tape was played I was freed from the tape and now I meet my prince charming (hugs Ed)"

Ed says "I know who that skeleton is, he's my best friend Skeletor and he came from Eternia and now just loafs around my house and watches "underworlds' top cadaver" and then Sayo-chan says "I have no idea what you just said but please protect me from the skeleton guy (makes cute eyes).

But then Grim arrives and says "'ey Ed wanna go... WHAT IN DA NAME OF STYX! That looks like da ghost girl that gave me da slip during my vacation back in Japan, well time to reap her!" and then Ed says, "no way bone cold! she needs my help and I will protect her for I am a supernatural expert!" and so he throws Fred Fredburger's plate of nachos at Grim, knocking his head out and Ed runs off with Sayo-chan in his arms. Fred enters the house and sees Grim covered in cheese and he says "you greedy piggy...you should ask if you wanted some, YES!"

As they run in the streets they see Eddy and Double D revising their fake exorcism scam, and they see Ed run by and they try to follow him. Grim and Fred also follow the Eds and then they stopped when they see Ed and the girl in a graveyard and Eddy jumps out of the bushes and says "Hey you! What are you doing to our friend?" Sayo-chan then says in a cute voice "Well young man, me and my new husband are going "home" and as Eddy gets shocked, the two vanish into the mists and Double D pulls out his PKE meter and says "It looks like we're going to once again deal with specters and then Eddy says "man this place creeps me out ever since "that Ember incident"

When Ed comes to, he realizes he's not in his world, but a world full of beings similar to Sayo, they also wear white and triangle hats. Sayo-chan then says to Ed "welcome to our hidden world, this is so mortals won't see us during the daylight and then Ed runs around saying "this place is so cool, it looks like the one in my comic book "Teenage Otaku Ghost of Saito High in 3D" but it doesn't seem right..."

"Ed sits down and mopes and then Sayo-chan sits next to him, she asks him what's wrong and then Ed says "it's just Skeletor is my friend and he once warned me about mortals falling in love with the dead but he never told me what happens after that (hears Sayo-chan cry) Uhhh what's wrong Sayo?" And she says "it isn't fair, you were the only boy who was nice enough to talk to me and you freed me from that videotape and now you reject me, now I will be cursed with eternal loneliness and feelings of being unloved" and then Ed smiles and cheers up and says "I KNOW HOW TO LIFT YOUR CURSE! besides, Skeletor never said what the results would be anyway, and I would help any ghost in trouble" Sayo giggles happily and kisses Ed in the cheek and she tells him "thanks Ed, oh and did you ever consider being a Shaman? Because you can talk to me and you have a connection to the mortal world and beyond" and Ed says "I'll ask Skeletor next time I see him!"

The next day, everyone in the Cul-De-Sac except for Kevin, Lee and Marie decide to hold a search party for Ed, even Principal Von Ghoulish joined the hunt, Eddy then runs to Grim and Double D and he yells out "SOCKHEAD! BONEHEAD! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT WAS ON TV!!!" and then Grim says, "Look Eddy, if it's Miss Nude America you can forget it, you heard what Nazz keeps telling you... (Grim, Nazz, Double D, Lizzy, and May shout out "KEEP YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER!!!) And then Eddy grabs Grim but his arm comes off and Grim goes after him. When Grim watches Eddy's TV, he can't believe what he's seeing!

He sees what looks like a certain comedian but as a Zombie and he was saying to the shocked and horrified audience "... And that's the story of my life, no respect, ya know? And now that I'm dead, I have rigor mortis, I even have rigor mortis in my twig and berries, no respect, no respect at all! My tombstone even reads "there goes the neighborhood!" and then he tugs on his tie and his head fall off.

Grim is horrified and says, "Hey I know that guy! I reaped him back in 2004 in Los Angeles, his name is Rodney Dangerfield...let me see if there's another connection..." and so he changes the channel and is even shocked at what he is seeing right now...

He sees another zombified comedian who appears to be heavy set, has long hair and a beret, and talks in a very loud voice. The comedian says to his horrified audience "so how are you people...I see that YOU DIDN'T FKIN MISS ME, I'VE BEEN IN HL FOR 15 YEARS AND THIS IS HOW YOU REACT UPON MY RETURN! AAH OOH AAH! YEAH THAT SCARES YOU! I BET THAT FKIN SCARES YOU! Well being dead isn't so bad compared to...THE FACT THAT I WAS MARRIED TO 3 SEPERATE WOMEN FOR YEARS AND NOT ONE OF THEM WANTED TO SUCK... (bleeps for a long time but Grim turns off the TV)

Double D says "GOOD LORD! WHO WAS THAT DISGUSTING CADAVER! And then Grim says, "Eh it's Sam Kinison, I reaped him during his accident in Needles, California on April 10, 1992, he was very difficult to reap too and...FORGET THAT MON! WHY ARE THEY STILL AMONG MORTALS! And then Nazz runs towards Grim and says, "umm Grim...LOOK! (Points at the living dead walking around the Cul-De-Sac acting like normal people while the kids scream in terror and Rolf gathers his animals and hides in his shelter)

Jimmy looks at one of the corpses and the elderly one sees Jimmy and grabs him, Jimmy gets misty eyed and he asks "Grandpa...?" and then the corpse hugs him and then the kids reacted in a positive way. Grim goes up to the corpse and says "Say Jimmy's grandfather, why are the dead rising from the earth and walking among mortals?" and then Jimmy's grandfather says, "I know you! you're the whippersnapper who took me somewhere and told me it was a Stag Party!" and he pulls out his cane and smacks Grim into the creek and Grim encounters some dead Australian guy with a sting ray attached to his chest and Grim says "'ey I know you! You're St..." the person interrupts Grim and says "CRIKEY! You want to get my family and fans upset by saying my name in this story? Well anyway, me and the other stiffs are informed that there will be a wedding at this location and...CRIKEY! IS THAT A DODO! Those things are thought to be extinct, (Johnny shows up with a camcorder) quick lad tape me with the Dodo bird!"

Grim then looks blankly and screams till his skull falls off. Double D then says, "Grim, have you figured out why the dead are rising and interacting with mortals?" and Grim says, "I most certainly do... A MORTAL IS IN LOVE WITH A GHOST! AND NOW THE WORLD OF THE LIVING AND THE WORLD OF THE DEAD WILL BECOME ONE!!! Nazz then splashes water to Grim's face and says "Dude! You're right! This would happen and now I'm glad I got over with my crush on you. You were right about the dead being in love with the living, it's just like those movies "Corpse Bride", "Beetlejuice", "High Spirits", "Dracula meets the living cheerleader", "Ghost", and... Umm Grim, why are you crying?" And then Double D says "Grim always cries everytime we mention the movie "Ghost" and then a crying Grim says "(sob) shu...shut up! Double D (cries even more)"but right now we got to stop this wedding! Umm has anyone seen Eddy?...EDDY!!!

And then she sees Eddy trying to show George Washington, Abraham Lincoln, Ronald Regan, and Gerald Ford around the Cul-De-Sac for a heavy price. And then Eddy says to Lincoln and Washington, "Hey Abe, why are you on a $5 bill while George is on a $1, does this mean you are 5 times a better president than George?" and then a fight between the two break out. As Eddy laughs away and is about to be paid by Regan and Ford, Nazz ruins the scam by grabbing Eddy by the ear and says "C'mon Eddy! The world needs to be saved again! So no scamming!"

Meanwhile, Ed gets ready for the wedding and then Sayo-chan approaches him and says, "I don't care if we're not supposed to see each other before the wedding but do I look cute?" Ed says yes and she cheerfully giggles and says "oh and Ed-Kun, I got ourselves a wedding singer...EMBER MCLAIN!" and then Ember appears and sings a little bit of "Remember" but then she stops when she sees Ed and says "YOU! (strangles Ed) you're that stupid dipstick who ruined my chances with the hunk with the sockhat!" and then Sayo says "NO EMBER! THIS IS MY FIANCEE'! DON'T KILL HIM! I only hired you because you were the underworld's best performer!" and then Ember lets go of Ed and says, "You got lucky dipstick. But if I ever see your loudmouthed friend, he's mine!"

Grim, Eddy, Double D and Nazz suddenly see a bunch of corpses around a stage and as they approach a fat corpse lying down drunk from champagne, the corpse says "HOLY SCHNIKES!!! IT'S THE GRIM REAPER!" and then Grim says "Oh shut up Farley, tell us who's getting married NOW!" and then the corpse gets up, belches and says "umm it's this Japanese girl named Sayo-chan and some dumb kid named... (All four shout out at the same time "ED!!!")" And then all four of them rush towards the alter, they see Lizzy and Sarah are the flower girls, Fred Fredburger is a caterer, and Jimmy is the ring bearer. time was running out and Ed must be found but then they see Ember and she smirks and says "you dipsticks aren't going to ruin the wedding!" and she surrounds Grim, Double D and Nazz in fire while she grabs Eddy and Ember says "we're gonna have some fun! ahahaha!" Eddy gets catatonic and says "Grandpa? Is that you?" And then the corpse of Eddy's Grandpa says, "Yes it's me Billy! That kid with the red hat was right about you, you are a dork!"

As the three are in the flame cage, they see May Kanker walk by, Grim pleads for help but May grabs the scythe and runs away. Grim then says "why that turncoat! I knew she would turn on us eventually!" and then the wedding begins. They see Ed in a purple tuxedo and Sayo in a red wedding dress and the preacher resembles a short eyeless cadaver is seen coming out of what appears to be a warped fireplace, Grim then says "I tink I've seen this from some Michael Keaton movie." The ceremony starts as the Preacher begins his speech with telling the two to speak their vows...

Sayo-chan's vow is to finally be at rest knowing she will be loved.

Ed's vow is to do anything in his power to free Sayo-chan from this fate.

Grim's vow is to stop that wedding or the world will be devastated

Eddy's vow is to somehow escape Ember's torture.

And then the Preacher speaks, "Dearly Beloved, We are gathered together here in the sight of the dead and the living and in the presence of these witnesses to join together this mortal and this corpse in unholy matrimony. Into this unholy estate, these two persons come now to joined. If any man or woman can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace.

And then a Voice yells out "I WILL! This wedding is a travesty and Ed is my boyfriend!" and then Grim and the others looked shocked and Double D says, "That voice... I recognize it but it's impossible!"

It was Kasumi Kimono, along with Ryoko, Hikari, and May with the scythe. May then says, "Forgive me Grim but I needed reinforcements to stop this wedding!" Kasumi says, "Marriage is a ritual of love and commitment. Ed, why do you want to marry that girl? And Ed says I want to help her pass on to the next life by fulfilling her desire to be loved and well liked. But before Sayo says anything, Ember arrives with Eddy with burnt clothes and she says, "Go on with the ceremony! This union is making the dead live among mortals and now I'll be free to come and go as I please." Sayo-chan then says "what! You mean love can cause alot of trouble among the dead? And Ed who is that girl in the kimono?" and Ed says, "That's my girlfriend but she lives in Japan... But I must do what is right!"

Hikari then says "Listen to me Ed, what you are doing is wrong, that union is awakening all of our deceased ancestors and causing chaos among the living, and not only are you hurting our friends but you are also hurting Kasumi (Kasumi cries) think about this Ed and do the right thin..." and then Hikari gets bashed by Ember's Guitar and Ember says "c'mon you stiffs, lets hold them off...CONTINUE THE CEREMONY!"

Hikari smirked and says "our new friend also summoned more help" and then "Captain Melonhead" and Hoss Delgado then arrive and fight off the corpses, ghosts, and other dead beings. Hoss chain sawed through them and Captain Melonhead fights some off with his staff and uses his "SUPER FIST OF THE NUT... ACORN PELTER!" and does the "Franky pose" after fighting some corpses off. As Hoss was fighting, Ember was going to use her singing spell but Captain Melonhead uses an extra melon mask to put over Ember's head to prevent her from singing. But then Hoss, Melonhead, May, and the Kimonos are surrounded by the corpses and Ember.

Ed sees this happening and sees a terrified Kasumi and she screams for help and before he says anything, Sayo-chan looks at him with big eyes and says "NO! This is wrong, all wrong, I didn't want to be the cause of all this happening, your friends need you and my next world needs me and the other deceased, do what you have to do" and after he kisses Ed on the cheek, Ed runs towards the corpses and smacks them away with his "SUPER FIST OF THE MONOBROW, MONOBROW ALLEY!", his most powerful Monobrow attack to date.

Ryoko then sees a unconscious Eddy near Ember and she grabs Ember and yells at her "DID YOU DO THIS TO MY MAN!!!" and Ember shakenly nods her head and then well I can't describe what happens next but when Eddy came too and sees Ryoko beating up Ember he says "Have I died and went to Heaven?" and then Ryoko and Ember stopped fighting, they both yell out to Eddy "GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER!" and then they continued fighting.

Ed then uses his monobrow to grab Kasumi and goes to the altar and May waits for him too. Ed then explains everything to May and Kasumi about what was going on and Kasumi tells him "well one minute I was doing laundry for my sisters but then this nice girl with blonde haired summoned me and told me you were in trouble and so I took my sisters with me, and then I find out you are about to marry a Yurei? (Hugs Ed) I know you were doing it out of benevolence and helping the poor Yurei but it's causing trouble with existence and..." Ed says I understand and so this wedding will have to be called off for our sake.

May then tells Ed "I told you that you'll eventually see her again!" and then Kasumi thanks May for everything and then Fred appears and holds hand with May

As Sayo is saddened by this but happy that she is witnessing love, she is suddenly grabbed by two demonic beings and tied with chains. the 3 were shocked by this and one demon says, "This Yurei has been a lost soul for too long and has never found love nor friendship!" and the other says "now we will take her with us and make her one of us!" and while Sayo-chan makes a loud cry, Grim suddenly appears and says "'EY! DON'T BE TAKING DA CHILD TO "DA HOME FOR INFINITE LOSERS"!" and then Grim, Ed, Fred and May (who gives Grim back his scythe) try to hold them off but then another demon appears and manages to fight them off while the two continue to drag Sayo-chan to their world.

Ed tries in vain to save her but then Grim says, "It's useless mon...Unless I use a special move that will give us alot of power to accomplish this task..." And then Grim pulls out his scythe and zaps Ed, turning him into a jawbreaker, Ed as a jawbreaker enters Grim's mouth and then Grim suddenly glows golden and screaming as he and Ed become one...

And then suddenly they became what looks like a 15-year-old teen with orange hair, wears a "Soul reaper" uniform, a scowl in his mouth and a constantly furrowed monobrow. The scythe transforms into a "zanpakutô" sword and with a smirk on his face, he tells the demons, "I AM GRIM-ED, RELEASE THE GIRL OR SUFFER MY WRATH!"

Kasumi suddenly gets hearts in her eyes and she says "Kawaii! He looks exactly like the hero from my favorite Manga "BLEACH"...except for his monobrow!" and May says "C'mon Ed! Send them back to HFIL!" and Fred yells out in a Rob Schneider accent "YOU CAN DO IT, YES!"

Grim-Ed then slices the chains off with his sword and as Sayo-chan was freed, he fights another demon and impales his head with his sword, making him vanish. The 2 other demons were about to attack and then Ember reappears and says "back away demons, HE'S MINE!" and then Ember and Grim-Ed start fighting eachother, Sword to Guitar and then Hoss and Captain Melonhead show up from the mob and try to take on the other demons and pound them.

But then, the two demons fusioned into one demonic monster and opened a vortex to HFIL. The creature says "It's almost midnight, we need a Soul!" and shoots another chain around Sayo-chan and Hoss, Captain Melonhead, May, Nazz, Lizzy, Fred, and Double D try to grab her from it but then Ember tries to push her into the vortex saying, "If you won't be a tool for my revenge against these dipsticks, then off to "HFIL" you go!"

Grim-Ed suddenly moves at the speed of light towards the monster and impales it's forehead with the zanpakutô, dropping Sayo-chan and falling towards the vortex, Eddy taps Ember's shoulder, performs the "Eddy's greed punch" oh her and she ends up falling into the vortex before it permanently closed and midnight struck.

After the "wedding" got cancelled, all the corpses were returned back to their afterlife and Eddy yells out "NO WAIT! JEFFERSON! REGAN! FORD! Oh what's the use, now I'll never afford the trip to Japan.." And then Ryoko has Eddy in her arms saying "don't worry, I'm here!" much to Eddy's delight. Everyone then looks at amazement at "Grim-Ed" and then Kasumi says "umm Ed, how long does the transformation last because I made you our favorite dish!" and then in a flash of light, Grim and Ed un-fusion and Ed yells out "I LIKE MASHED POTATOES AND GRAVY KASUMI!" and then Grim says "well that was weird but still I have to save da child... (sees May) by the way little girl, how did you know who I am, we were in trouble, and why you took me scythe?"

May explains to them "actually Fred Fredburger told me about you but not about how the whole thing started. Back at home, while I was trying to learn how to read manga I noticed my sisters were cheering because six undead wrestlers were having a "Royal Rumble" in front of our house! (Eddy then says, "I knew it! Wrestling does find it's fans in trailer parks!" but get noogied by Ryoko) yeah and I remember them from when we were infants, there was "The Junkyard Dog", Eddie Guerrero, Owen Hart, "Classie" Freddie Blassie, Hawk of "The Road Warriors", and "Bam Bam Bigelow".

I asked "Bam Bam why are the dead living among us and he tells me "well little girl, we were told that there's to be a wedding in this town, some Japanese ghost named Sayo-chan and some kid here named Ed and then I was shocked and since we're now friends I decide to do something about it and stop that wedding, my sisters were too busy to assist me but they would probably mess things up. when I saw Grim I remembered him from the museum, and Ed incident and realized he has a magic Scythe and so I took it and decide to use it to summon your friends over to help me fight, I still remember Hoss and the superhero with the Melonhead but then I remembered the one thing that will stop you from marrying something inhuman, I summoned the Kimono girls and I explained to them the situation and they agreed to help me, except the one with the blue hair wants to kill me because I used to be mean to you boys."

Ed then says with his mouth full "ALL IS FORGIVEN!" but soon sees Sayo-chan kneeled down and crying, Kasumi asks why is she crying and Sayo-chan looks at her with a smile and says "I'm not sad, these are tears of joy! You all saved me from a fate worst than death! does this mean I finally have friends! (all of them nod) wow! I never felt this feeling before and now I have reached my Nirvana!" and then shining light hits her and she glows with light as a halo appears on her head and wings sprout from her back. Sayo-chan then goes up to Ed and says "well it's time for me to go to my final destination, I'm sorry for the wedding thing, will you forgive me dear Ed?" and Ed says "All is forgiven Sayo-chan!" and she cheerfully hugs him and she says to him "you have Kasumi with you, treat her right Ed and May Kanker, thank you for your help (starts flying above) good bye friends, good byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

May then says, "That girl kinda reminds me of me" and Fred says, "You are my angel and now our friend, YES!" May glomps Fred while Kasumi does the same to Ed but then Hikari sadly says, "I'm sorry Ed but we have to return to Tokyo, Japan. We have business to take care of but one day, we will return!" and so Grim sends them back using his scythe and all 3 Eds are crying but Eddy takes it even worse, but then a onion ring falls on Ed and looks at it confused like. May puts her hand on Ed's shoulder and she says "Don't worry Ed, she said they will return someday, cheer up!" And then they see corpses of Bram Stoker, Bela Lugoski, Lon Chaney Jr., Max Schrek and Al "Grampa Munster" Lewis leaving Dracula's house and Baron Von Ghoulish say "come back fellows, we haven't finished our bridge game!" and Dracula says "Dracula says you sore losers should go back home, Dracula keeps the winnings from the game!"

May then says, "Oh in case you don't know me, my name is May Kanker but as of now I refuse to be like my sisters...just for my boyfriend Fred, please to meet you umm... I know Ed calls you Skeletor." and Grim says in a dramatic scary way, "I...AM THE GRIM REAPER! AHAHAHAHA! (normal mode) you can just call me Grim."

Double D then says "you know May, you can hang out with us anytime you want, for a Kanker, you're a pretty ok girl" and May says "wow, (blushes) thanks Double D, but is there a requirement for being with you guys?" and before Double D says she doesn't have to, Eddy appears out of nowhere and says "OH YES THERE IS!"

Back in Ed's house, May is tied up and on her knees and asks "is this necessary?" and Eddy in a hood says "this is how my big brother does this at College, he's a whiz at initiations!" and he pulls out a paddle board that reads "BOTTOM'S UP!" and before he hits her with it, Grim, Ed, Nazz, Lizzy, Fred and Double D hold him back while she's crying and Double D says "EDDY NO! LET'S HAVE HER LEARN "THE SECRET DANCE" INSTEAD OF THAT BARBARIC RITUAL!

May says, "Thank you Double D and Fred but what's the secret dance?" and Ed says, "What is the secret dance you may ask? Well... SHOW HER DOUBLE D!"

And then Double D dressed as a Criminologist tells her...

"It's just a jump to the left.

AND THEN A STEP TO THE RIGHT!

With your hands on your hips.

YOU BRING YOUR KNEES IN TIGHT!

BUT IT'S THE PELVIC THRUST

THAT REALLY DRIVES YOU INSANE!

LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!

LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!"

And soon Grim, the Eds, Nazz, Fred, Lizzy, and May perform the time warp happily.

After the day was over, Ed is asleep and when he wakes up he sees Sayo-chan as a angel and he says "thank you for sending me to heaven Ed, you are now considered to be a great Shaman and you made it on "the list!" and Ed says happily "COOL! Is Double D and Eddy on it too?" and Sayo-chan says "well Double D's been on "the list" but Eddy really needs an attitude adjustment or else he'll be an "infinite loser" but now I must go..." and Ed says "HEY WAIT! (Tosses her an onion ring) take it with you in "cloudland"! It will remind you of me and my friends." After she says thank you she is seen with a cute blue-haired girl in a kimono, riding on an Oar. She says to Ed "oh hello Ed! Cousin Grim told me all about you (giggles) the name is Botan and I am Grim's cousin from Japan. Well I arranged Sayo to visit you and now it's time for her to return, I hope I can meet your friends someday... well before their time but still tata!" and so the two fade away and go to the afterlife.

Meanwhile, down in the center of the earth, Ed's Uncle Nergal is with Ed's Aunt Sis and makes his announcement. "My Boy! now's the time for you to leave our lonely world for I have you enrolled at Peach Creek Junior High, the same school your cousins go to" and it turns out that his "son" is a large egg wearing glasses and he asks "umm father, I'm just a egg, besides will I be liked by the other kids?". And Nergal says "nonsense son! You'll like it up here, you need the education and the time to make new friends and interact with mortals, but we'll be proud of you...JUNIOR!"!

NEXT TIME: "NERGAL JR.! SON OF NERGAL AND… cousin of Ed?"


	25. SON OF NERGAL?

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy**

By Winter Knight

Chapter 25: "NERGAL JR.! SON OF NERGAL AND… cousin of Ed?"

A/N: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy nor "That Grim Show" but the OCs are mine.

Also I REALLY want to apologize to my fans for Chapter 23: Skull Baseball, it was supposed to be a filler Joke but it horribly backfired.

Grim Ed fact: I actually think "Shock Treatment" is the official Sequel to "The Rocky Horror Picture Show"... I just said that randomly and yes those are my favorite musicals other than "Forbidden Zone" for they have been mentioned in my previous chapters a couple times.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks after the incident involving Sayo-chan, Eddy goes back to school and to his surprise, he sees the Kimono Sisters in Sailor outfits and Ryoko glomps him, and then Kevin gets jealous and realizes that he isn't wearing pants and everyone laughs at him because he's actually wearing Rainbow Monkey underwear and...

"IT WAS ALL A DREAM!" Shouted a very annoyed Eddy, who just woke up. Eddy then says, "Well it was alot better than the time I dreamed about being in a hot tub with Victoria Silvstedt... but she turned out to be Ember in disguise and blasted me with her guitar. I need to dream like a normal guy my age" and so Eddy pulls out a magazine for "research".

The next morning, Eddy was getting his supplies ready for school and scamming. But then he sees three girls walk by in Sailor uniforms and Eddy says "NAH! I was probably "studying" so much last night that I'm starting to see things." and Double D says "Well Eddy, the only thing you study in your books is Jenna Jameson's cup size...GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER!"

Eddy then says "It's not my fault, the author likes to exaggerate my pervness that was hinted on the show to the max.. back me up Lumpy!" and then Ed opens his locker and he sees a robot boy covered in cobwebs and he says to Eddy and Double D "So THAT'S whatever happened to Robot Jones!" and then Double D says "O...kay...Ed." and while they walked to class Eddy says "I still say that the principal on that Robot show looks like Hitler..."

Meanwhile, outside the school, an egg with glasses and with a teddy bear rises from the ground and looks around, he has a note that reads:

"Dear Junior,

I hope Junior High will make you an upstanding half demon on the face of civilization, be sure to make some friends and if you need anything, ask for you cousins Ed and Sara, here are their photos so you'll know what they look like.

Do us proud my boy!

Father (Nergal) and Mother (Aunt Sis)"

Junior then sees a school catalog and when he sees an image of a nerdy looking kid, he hatches from his egg, takes on the kid's form, and enters the school.

When they go to first period, the Eds see the three girls in the Sailor uniforms again and then Principal Von Ghoulish appears in their classroom and introduces them to class. When the girls turn around, they are revealed to be the Kimono sisters Ryoko, Hikari, and Kasumi. Hikari tell the class Yes, we decided to move back to Peach Creek...permanently for very personal reasons." and they point at the 3 Eds who are blushing heavily.

Kevin suddenly runs to the classroom without pants on and then Eddy says "wow! My dream has came true!" and then Kevin says "SHUT UP DORK! I just lost my pants due to a bizarre incident involving a beaver and miniature Taxicab. and then Ryoko strides up to Kevin and says "WHAT DID YOU CALL MY MAN!" and Kevin in fear says "hey, haven't I seen you on TV before?" and then Ryoko says "ANSWER MY QUESTION!" and then Kevin looks so terrified he slips on his own "puddle" and then runs from the classroom in fear."

After first period was over, the Eds were surrounded by May (who is trying not to let the sisters find out about her friendship with the Eds), Lee and Marie Kanker and Lee tells them "you know about those new girls in class? Well I don't like the looks they made at you, perhaps we'll convince them to change their taste in men...(Marie and Lee laugh)" and then the 3 are about to approach the Kimonos, Marie and Lee get abducted by a pair of tentacles in the locker room and May saw the whole thing and runs away screaming.

Ed then worries about Kasumi because she can't fight and then he bumps into May and he says "AAAH! KANKER! I'LL SAVE YOU KASUMI! And then May says "NO ED! IT'S ME!" and then Ed says "Me who?" and May says "It's the only Kanker who has feelings...anyway there appears to be a monster in the school and it took my sisters" and then Ed looks blankly for a few minutes and says "COOL! I gotta get my monster net and a 6 pack of GRAVY!" Then May is tapped on the shoulder and sees Kasumi and Kasumi says "ohayo May, how are you and Ed?" and then May replies "Hi Kasumi, your boyfriend is out hunting for a monster that just took my sisters and...Is that your sister pounding her fists in a threatening way?" and then Kasumi says "oh my! I think she still has a grudge against those who tormented her boyfriend...but I hope Ed-kun finds that bakemono" and so with a smile she walks away while Ryoko goes after May.

Junior takes on the form of Lee and stands in the way of May and says, "hello blue haired girl, have you seen this boy?" and then Ryoko says "you're the one who fights my man you freak!" and she lands several punches towards Junior (in Lee's form) who then walks off.

Eddy then says I can't believe it Sockhead! THE KIMONOS ARE HERE! Well I guess it's back to scamming for jawbreakers once again!" and then Eddy goes up to Ryoko who is wearing glasses and as Eddy says "Great! Now that you're here, let's play "tonsil hockey!" and then Ryoko (who is actually Junior) punches Eddy and says "GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER!" and walks off. Double D smirks and says, "That's what happens when you have a filthy mind!" and then Eddy says, "Shut up Sockhead! I'm gonna go scam Jimmy and Sarah before second period starts."

Junior then assumes the form of Jimmy and gets tripped on my Kevin whom is wearing pants made out of newspapers and he says "Got Ya Fluffy! Haw haw haw!" and then Kevin turns around, sees something no one wants to see and Kevin in a frightened tone says, "I got to learn to stop being such a dork...AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Eddy was about to scam Jimmy and Sarah with his "gashapon" scam but then Sarah runs towards Eddy and she says "Oh it's you! Well mister I got one very important question I got to ask... have you seen Jimmy?" and Eddy says "no I haven't but maybe for a small price, Ed would (sees Ed running with his monster catching gear) nevermind!" and after Sarah walks away. He sees Kevin (Junior) and he says, "Hiya Dude, have you seen this kid anywhere? I mean we're like friends!" and then Eddy smirks and says "I know you're not Kevin...oh sure Kevin talks like that but... (Points at the imposter) YOU WENT THROUGH ONE SENTANCE WITHOUT SAYING THE WORD DORK!!!" and then Junior gets furious and tries to catch Eddy with his tentacles while asking him "HAVE YOU SEEN THIS BOY!" and Eddy manages to slip away while calling him a "freak!" But Junior managed to tear off Eddy's clothes by accident with his tentacles.

As Hikari and Sarah look for Jimmy and Ryoko, Double D, Kasumi, Nazz, May, Lizzy, and Johnny also join her on her search and then they see Eddy "streaking" while screaming "KEVIN'S A MONSTER! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" and then Nazz yells "DUDE! THAT IS UNCOOL!" Double D then says, "This is the fourth time this week he's done this!" Lizzy says "I can see his little elephant!" and Sarah giggles and says "His elephant is Tiny!" and the girls giggled at the thought but Double D tells them to continue the search.

But It was too late for second period started and Double D see 2 boys trading lunches and then they looked behind them, it was Rolf and Fred Fredburger. Double D says "umm Fred, why are you in school?" and Fred replies "well my brain isn't like working and I like, need more smarts, YES! plus I made a new friend!" and Rolf says "well friend of lumpy Ed boy, perhaps I trade you slab of sausage for nachos, yes?" and then Fred says "YES!" and then Rolf says "yes!" and then Fred says "YES!" and the keeps up for 5 minutes and then Hikari says "umm have you two seen our friends and my sister?" and Rolf looks at Hikari and says "who are you cute smart girl?" and Hikari says "I'm Hikari Kimono, the new student of the school and Double D's boyfriend." and Rolf says "Double D is indeed the murderer of women yes?" and Hikari says "you mean "Lady-killer"! Just what country are you from where as me and my sisters are from Japan"

And before Rolf can say anything, Ed shows up with his monster hunting gear and so does Eddy wearing nothing but a barrel. During class, a figure that looks like Kevin appears but is wearing glasses and holding a teddy bear and then Johnny laughs at him because he's wearing glasses and carrying a teddy bear. He says "talk about a hypocrite, you like to insult "dorks" but now you look like one!" and then Lizzy says, "You know I never liked Kevin because he's a "boogerhead" but I think I'll laugh too" and so they laugh at "Kevin", making him very annoyed and angry.

This makes Eddy nervous because of earlier but then he suddenly sees "Kevin's" teddy bear and thinks "where have I seen that bear before?" and he has a flashback that looks grainy, Eddy was in a basement where Double D shows up dressed as Dr. Frank N. Furter in his lab coat and he slams Eddy into a pinball machine. After Double D puts on his gloves, he tells him "GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER!" and slaps him.

Eddy then says angrily, "HEY! THAT NEVER HAPPENED! THIS DID!" and he remembers when he was "Santa Eddy" he delivered a teddy bear named "Mr. Bonkers to a strange egg with glasses in the center of the earth. And Eddy thinks "yeah, that did happen, and I never forgot the pain that magical suit did to my "Lil Eddy!"

Then came Lunch and while Fred and Rolf happily are eating their lunches, they notice that Lizzy is wearing glasses and Fred smells her and he says "HEY! YOU'RE NOT LIZZY! YOU'R..." and then "Lizzy" snatches Fred and Rolf for being a witness, but not long before it sees Ed walking towards Kasumi and he tells her "I'm so happy to see you Kasumi! But my friends and baby sister's friends are disappearing like money in Eddy's wallet." and then Kasumi says, "Don't worry Ed-kun! I'll tell you if I see anything happening." "Lizzy" then gets an Idea...

While Ed was eating a sausage burrito in GRAVY, he sees Kasumi but she is wearing glasses and holding a teddy bear! Ed then realizes that people who keep disappearing reappear later wearing glasses and holding teddy bears. Ed is then in tears and says "Oh no! Not you too Kasumi! WHY! (Cries on "Kasumi") and then the real Kasumi appears and says, "Umm Ed-kun, why are you crying near that look alike of me? And then after Ed stares at "Kasumi", the imposter says, "Actually, I couldn't capture that girl, she was too nice!" however Double D, Sarah, May, and Hikari also see the imposter and started to panic.

"Kasumi" then says "grrr… WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN EVERYTIME I SHOW MYSELF TO OTHERS!" and then "Captain Melonhead shows up and tries to fight the fake "Kasumi" but then "Kasumi" turns into a horrifying black beast with many tentacles, thrashing the cafeteria during the battle. Nazz then looks at the creature and says "dude...is that thing crying?" and Sarah says, "I have to agree with you Nazz, it is...but I'll make it cry even more if it doesn't tell me where Jimmy is at!" Ed then gets furious at the creature and is about to use his "fist of the monobrow" fighting style but then they hear someone show "NO! DON'T DO IT ED!"

IT WAS EDDY! Eddy yells to Ed "DON'T DO IT! That thing is really...YOUR COUSIN!" and then Ed stops and uses his monobrow to hold "Captain Melonhead" back and he says, "he's my cousin... but that's impossible!"

Eddy then explains, "I remember I delivered him his teddy bear during Christmas, he first appeared as an egg in the center of the Earth and apparently...he is "Sootface's son!" and then May panics and says "EDDY HAS DONE A UNSELFISH THING AND STOOD UP FOR THAT THING! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" and then she jumps off the window but it turns out the Lunchroom is really on the first floor and then she re-enters the Lunchroom. Eddy then says, "Cut it out May! I just stood up for that thing because I gave him his teddy bear and I kinda feel bad for him" and with that act of kindness, Eddy's heart "grew three sizes that day".

Ed then says, "Nergal has a son! that's so cool...but why did he capture my friends and impersonate them?" and then Junior turns back to his first human form and Nazz can be heard saying "Aww, Kawaii!" and then Nazz thinks to herself "oh great, now the kimonos got me doing that!". Then Junior explains, "It's so I can get close to Cousin Sarah and you Cousin Ed. plus I... I... I don't know how to interact with people because I'm a freak!" and Nergal Jr. Cries very hard. Ed then hugs him and says, "I know how to make you our friend Cousin Junior, can you please release our friends from where you have them captive?" and then Junior nods in agreement.

As Nergal Jr. releases his prisoners from his locker dimension because Ed asked him to nicely, he is tapped on his shoulder and as he turned around he sees Nazz who tells him "hey dude, Ed told me everything about you" and then Nergal Jr. says "what? that I'm a demented excuse of a freak that is Ed's cousin and the son of a underground entity that tried to imprison all of your friends because of his loneliness...well if you want to smack me around...do you worse!" and then as he braced himself while crying softly...

Nazz approaches him and kisses him on the lips! Everyone was shocked, especially all three Eds and Kevin. Nergal Jr opens his eyes and softly says "why...?" and then Nazz says "dude, you shouldn't feel that way about yourself, you're just a misunderstood person kinda like the Eds but I eventually grew to like them...as long as Eddy doesn't scam me (HEY!) Also I find you to be pretty cute and maybe... (holds Junior's hand) we can be more than just friends if we give it some time." Kevin then asks "HEY NAZZ! WHAT DOES THAT DORK HAVE THAT I DON'T!" and then Nazz angry says "Well for starters you are conceited, don't have a conscience, all you ever do is call people you don't like dorks, make them feel even worse, and you only care for yourself and no one else...remember the "chimp wurld" incident? Also Junior is cute and probably nice once you get to know him" (hugs Junior and he blushes)

Kevin suddenly clams up and he asks the Eds why aren't they jealous and then Eddy whom is seen being hugged by Ryoko says "well does this answer your question?" and then as Kevin sees Double D with Hikari and Ed with Kasumi, Kevin gets insanely jealous and he says "NO FAIR! THOSE GUYS ARE DORKS! YET THEY GET HOT CHICKS! (Looks at Junior) That dork's gotta go!" and even when Ed stands in his way he continued to approach Junior and then Nazz says "well dude...he's asking for it" and then Nergal Jr. pulls out his tentacles and well I can't describe what happens next due to "ultraviolence" but then Ed says "COUSIN! NO! DON'T KILL KEVIN!... he's just stupid and a dork!" and then Nergal Jr. says "actually just for you... he is gonna get it even worse..."

Meanwhile, after school, Nazz, Sarah, and Lizzy hanged out with the Kimono Sisters and Nergal Jr. But then the Kanker Sisters suddenly show up and Lee says, "The Eds are ours! surrender them to us or ELSE!" and then Eddy says "I just love a good catfight!" and then all the girls and Junior shout at Eddy "GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER!" and then Ryoko grabs Lee and laughs in a creepy way as she drags her near the dumpster. Marie looks a little nervous and then Hikari pulls out a 10 Yen coin and Marie acts like a dog around it thinking it's a 50-cent coin and Hikari says, "See the coin? See the coin? (throws it very far) go get it!"

Ryoko then returns triumphant and she says "two down (looks at May) ONE TO GO!" and then Ed, Lizzy, Kasumi and Hikari stand in front of her and Hikari says "NO RYOKO! she's the one who knew about us and summoned us when Ed needed our help!" and Kasumi says "that's true Ryoko, May-chan isn't bad at all, her green friend told us about her and she's really nice" and then Ryoko then dirties up May's shirt and hands her a bottle of ketchup, telling her "In case your sisters want to know where you were at, tell them you fought me and lost ok?" and she makes a cute anime face. May then looks at Junior and says, "You know Ed's cousin, we are kinda alike, we're both outcasts but now we got accepted by peers" and then Junior says "yes, oh and I would like to apologize for the terror I have caused earlier" and then Nazz says, "don't worry dude! Besides, you're our new friend, and well... (Blushes)." Junior then decides to invite Nazz, Kasumi, and Cousin Ed for dinner at his place in the center of the earth.

As the group leaves the school, they fail to see Lee trapped in a dumpster and while Marie is happy with her coin, not knowing it's actually a 10 Yen coin.

Later that day, in the center of the earth, Nergal is delighted to see his son after his day on earth but then Nergal gets the biggest shock of his "life"...Nergal Jr. brought Nazz, Ed, and Kasumi for dinner. After Nazz and Kasumi introduces themselves as Junior and Ed's girlfriends, Nergal and his unseen wife are delighted. And soon they, Nazz, Kasumi, and Ed had fried chicken for dinner. After dinner, Ed decided to give the bones to Junior's new dog and then Ed says "waitaminute...Junior didn't have a dog before!" and then inside the dog house appears to be a extremely frightened Kevin that is chained up to the dog house and then Ed pets him, gives him the bones and says "here you go doggy!...(looks to the reader) remember people at home...never destroy true love...(points at Kevin who is seen eating the bones) OR ELSE THIS WILL HAPPEN!!! Good night everyone!" (Kevin lifts his leg and pees on Ed) "Aww how cute...he thinks I'm a fire hydrant!"

Next time: Ever wondered what happened to Grim during the story? find out in the next chapter! And if you don't read it... THIS WILL HAPPEN! (Points to Kevin attempting to lick himself) oh no wait, that's if you act like such a dork


	26. Grim vs Boogie!

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy**

By Winter Knight

Chapter 26: "Grim vs Boogie: The Big Boogie Battle"

A/N: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy nor "That Grim Show" but the OCs are mine.

Also I STILL want to apologize to my fans for Chapter 23: Skull Baseball, it was supposed to be a filler Joke but it horribly backfired.

Note that this chapter takes place at the same time as Chapter 25

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During the "Nergal Junior incident" in Peach Creek junior High. Grim was at Ed's house, watching "Grave of the fireflies" and then Grim starts crying at the scene where (censored because the movie would actually make Me and Emma cry) and Grim says "Me feel so bad for the little girl...what's that ticking sound? And then Grim looks under his couch and sees a purple Skull wearing a nightcap, and upon discovery,...IT'S A BOMB! And then the bomb explodes and the Grim get throws into an interdimensional vortex that leads him into a strange world that looks like something M.C. Escher has illustrated and there is fire and caverns.

Grim then comes to and says "I hope I didn't end up in the strange world in Nazz's basement again!" and then Grim hears a voice that goes "Hello Bonehead! I see you've became a shadow of your former self and will always be a loser...just like in High school!" The very voice creeps Grim to the bones, Grim then responds, "I know that voice anywhere! Come on out Boogie!" and then in a green puff of smoke a strange green creature in a purple smoking jacket and a Fez appears and goes up to Grim and says "I placed a Frightmare bomb under your couch so you would be blasted to my section of the underworld, and now I get a playmate...my old ones are becoming old... just like this one sissy boy by the name if Jimmy...

(flashback)

Jimmy was going to get milk and then Boogie man jumps at him from the fridge and then Jimmy says "oh it's you, what do you want?" and then Boogie says "oh c'mon! Why aren't you afraid of me!" and then Jimmy says, "first of all I outgrew you and second, only these guys scare me! (Pulls out photos of the Kanker sisters, Eddy, and Grim)"

(flashback ends)

But then I saw your photo I knew you were in Peach Creek, not only was I rejected by the biggest scaredy cat in the world...but I lose him to you! I WANTED THE JOB OF GRIM REAPER! BUT YOU HAVE THE TITLE AND I'M REDUCED TO NOTHING MORE THAN AN OBSCURE ICON LIKE THAT OLD LADY WHO COULDN'T FIND THE BEEF!!! Now that you're in my world, I can tear you apart, bone to bone, and then I'd become "The Boogie-reaper!" Grim then pulls out his scythe and tries to blast Boogie but flowers come out of his scythe and Boogie says "oh I forgot to tell you, in my world, your powers are now null and void, so now it's gonna be playtime!"

Boogie continued "And now, time to summon my nightmares!" and then he summons monstrous marshmallow peeps creatures and he says,"I use these to frighten some anime fan girl and a rabbit girl and now they will play "chubby bunny" with your bones! AHAHAHAHA!" and then Grim slices them with his scythe and Grim realizes he's in a nightmare world and it reminded him of the time he was watching a movie with Ed...

(flashback)

Grim is watching "A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master" and during the part where Freddy stalks Kristen in the boiler room and Freddy taunts Kristen into using her power to bring people to her dreams and the dialogue is exchanged...

**Freddy Krueger**: Elm Street's last brat. Farewell.  
**Kristen**: We beat you before!  
**Freddy Krueger**: And now you're all alone! Kristen, why don't you - uh - call on one of your little friends? Maybe they could help.  
**Kristen**: Never! I'm the last!  
**Freddy Krueger**: Why don't you... reach out... and cut someone?

And when Kristen did summon Alice. Freddy then says "HOW SWEET! FRESH MEAT!" and as Kristen tries to attack Freddy, Freddy grabs her and says "NOW NO ONE SLEEPS!" and throws her in the furnace, burning her and after Freddy absorbs her soul, Alice ends up with her dream power.

Grim and Ed see this and Ed says "cool..." while Grim looks frustrated and says, "That looks so fake mon!"

(flashback ends)

Grim then grins and says, "I know! I'll just throw Boogie into a furnace err...I mean I'll summon my friends!" and then he gets an image of the Eds and their friends being menaced by a giant black monster with tentacles. Grim then gets frustrated again and says "Well I'll summon my other friends!" and so he uses his "dream power" to summon Dracula and Baron Von Ghoulish, the Baron looks confused and says "where am I? One minute I was going to announce to the students that a boy named "Nergal Junior" will also attend the school, and now I'm in some scary filthy place!" and Dracula says, "Dracula doesn't like this place, Dracula was watching "Sanford and Son" one minute and Dracula end up here! And who's that scary green guy?"

Grim explains that he used his "dream power" to summon them to help him deal with the Boogie man and Grim added, "Also I always wanted to fight that bully with vampires, ever since I was young."

(flashback)

Grim as a teenager in High School says "someday I'm going to fight that bully with Vampires" and then Boogie grabs Grim and gives him a "swirlie"

(flashback ends)

Grim then says with a smile "SO ARE YOU WITH ME?" and then Baron Von Ghoulish says "umm I don't like fighting, mostly because it leaves messes." and Dracula says "WHAT WAS THAT GUYS NAME!!! (To Boogie man) look here green guy! There is only room in existence for one "Boogie man" and...IT'S ME!" and so he rips off his suit, revealing his disco suit and starting to strut his stuff. Dracula then says "Skeleton man! You're right! Green guy is so going down like a clown, Charlie Brown!"

Boogie gets so furious that he zaps Grim and he ends up in a nightmare simulation of his worst fear... not only still being best friends with the Eds...BUT WITH THEIR CHILDREN!!!"

Grim then sees Chibi anime versions of the Eds. The name of Kasumi and Ed's son is Takashi, the name of Hikari and Double D's son is Ken, and the name of Ryoko and Eddy's son is Ichigo, Ichigo really hates his name. The kids pull out Grim's arms, Takashi bonks him on the head with them, and he says, "Look at me guys, I'm Animal from "Dr. Teeth and the electric Mayhem!" Grim also sees what looks like a little girl version of Nazz but with tentacles and glasses. Grim then says, "I don't want to know who the father is! and then Grim sees two more strange children, a hyper little boy version of Johnny but in vampire bat form and a very strange little girl with blonde hair, green skin, buckteeth, and a elephant trunk. Grim then says, "Let me guess, May and Fred Fredburger's child?" and the little girl nods and says "I'm Meg Fredburger, YES!... I can spell my name real good, watch m-e-g-f-r-e-d-b-u-r-g (she waits a while before saying G)-e-r **Meg Fredburger** yes!"

While Grim is terrorized by the little kids. Grim comes up with a plan, he tells them "'ey kids, you see the green guy in the Fez? he wants to destroy me and if he succeeds and becomes "the Boogie reaper, I will be no more...understand?" and then the kids frown and jump on Boogie man, while Natalie (Nazz and Nergal junior's daughter) slaps him around with her tentacles and then Dracula says "the cavalry has arrived, time to finish off green guy with this special move...DISCO INFERNO!!!" and as Grim's illusion of the kids fade away, multicolored flame shoots from the ground and Boogie gets crushed by a giant disco ball.

After Boogie comes to, he notices he is tied up and being carried off by Grim and Dracula, Boogie then says "Oh c'mon Grim, can't you take a joke? And then Grim says, "No way boogie! And besides I always wanted to toss my bully into the pit of despair with a vampire, ever since I was young."

(flashback)

Grim as a teenager in High School says, "someday I'm going to toss my bully into the pit of despair with a vampire" and then Boogie grabs Grim somehow gives him a purple nurple

(flashback ends)

Before Grim and Dracula drop Boogie into the pit of despair, Boogie says, "you'll be sorry Grim, if I ever escape, I WILL DESTROY THE ONES YOU LOVE!" and then Grim says "nah! You can have the Eds" and Dracula says "Before Dracula will drop you into this pit, Dracula has this to tell you…THERE ARE NO OTHER BOOGIE MAN BEFORE DRACULA!" and so after they drop Boogie into the pit, Grim instantly gets sent back to the waking world as well as Dracula and Baron Von Ghoulish.

As the door opens, Double D, Hikari, Eddy, Ryoko, and Fred show up and Eddy says "Hey bonehead, check out our girlfriends and get us drinks! (Hikari flicks Eddy) Oww! Umm I mean, Please Grim, get us drinks." And then Hikari winks at Grim and Grim winks back and then Grim says "So tell me Double D, how was your day and where is Ed?" and Double D says "Well Ed and Kasumi are having dinner with Ed's cousin Nergal Junior." And Grim gets shocked and says "WHO IS ED'S COUSIN?" and then Ryoko says, "So you're Grim? You look so cool! Wanna work out in my new Dojo?" and then Hikari sees him and says "Mama always said you were a Shinigami, but then again if you're ok with Sockhat-kun, then you're ok with me!"

Double D then asks Grim "so how was your day? And then Grim makes a grin and says, "Well I settled a old score…heh heh heh"

Meanwhile back at the pit of despair, Boogie is still trapped there but…he isn't alone! Boogie then sees a girl rocker ghost, the ghost says, "Let me guess, Grim, huh?" and then Boogie says, "So wanna team up, escape from here and destroy Grim and his friends?" The ghost girl nods her head and Boogie asks "By the way, what is your name anyway?" and then the ghost girl says "oh you will REMEMBER my name…it's Ember McLain!

THE END… for now!


	27. Dare to be Stupid!

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy**

By Winter Knight

Chapter 27: "Dare to be Stupid!"

Note: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy nor "that Grim show"… I HAVE RETURNED! please fill out my survey if you like the series.

A/N: I wonder if anyone gets the joke about the number 27 and the "weird" squid hat creature.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at school has arrived. Eddy tells Double D and Ed that he plans to scam the teachers in the school with a sprinkler by telling them that it's a "fountain of youth" and then as Eddy drones on and on about it, Ed notices a sad song being sung in the hallway...but then Hikari says "will you knock it off Eddy-baka! no one is going to buy that and using the teacher's hope of youth to your advantage is so wrong, Sockhat-kun, please tell me you won't have a part in this?" and then Double D then walks away with Hikari. Eddy then gets furious and says "DRAT! this has been the 4 time she's ruined my scams this week! so Lumpy, wanna make money for...umm why are you crying?" and then he sees Ed sadly saying "do you hear it?' and then Eddy hears something sad and he starts to tear up too but he tells Ed, "umm it's probably Principal Von Ghoulish listening to Opera again, now let's get out of here!"

During class, Ed still has the sad song stuck in his head and Kasumi asks "What's wrong Ed-kun, you haven't been this sad since you discovered what happens to chickens in that disgusting movie "Pink Flamingos".

And then Ed says "d...don't speak of it again!" and as Kasumi puts her hand on his shoulder, he tells her "I hear something singing a sad song in the hallway, about being trapped and about to be eaten... just like Menchi! Ed and Kasumi hear soft crying and the same person saying "I hear that voice too" and then Ed sees that it's Nergal Jr. and Ed says "Hiya! cousin, where did you come from?" and then Junior says "blame my parents...anyway after first period...I'll help you find that voice because it might be just lonely...Just like how I was... (gets kissed on the cheek by Nazz) Ok, cousin, I'll help!"

After first period, Ed, Kasumi, and Junior track down the voice and it ends up coming from the kitchen in the cafeteria, the three then see a very depressed strange looking squid with a guitar in his tentacles, the squid looks at the three and it suddenly says "oh wow! my song touched their hearts! So how are you people?" Ed then says "...COOL A TALKING AND SINGING SQUID!" Kasumi then says "so Mr. Squid, how did you end up here anyway? this isn't a nice place for a cute squid like you.

The squid blushes and says, "well I used to be a teacher and squidhat for "Toadblatt's school of sorcery"... but then the school bully Dorko Malfly grabbed me from the teacher's lounge, sold me to a fisherman, and well, here I am, singing my heart out for I am doomed to being someone's lunch" and then Kasumi says "oh my...today's sushi day too..." and then Ed's eyes are wide as dishes and he says "don't worry magical talking squid, we'll get you out of here! and then Junior used his tentacles to get him out and Squid went inside Ed's jacket and then Squid says "this place smells like the ocean, what's your secret?" and then Ed says "I smear anchovies on my jacket!" and then Kasumi holds her nose and says " for once that odor is useful Ed-kun, I hope Sensei Von Ghoulish doesn't know about this!"

As they sneak out of the luchroom, Kasumi then says "you know Mr. Squid. you sound an awful lot like this "Weird" American musician that the author likes so much" and then the Squid says "yeah, I get that alot".

During lunch, Ryoko gets furious that "Sushi day" gets cancelled because the squid that is used for the sushi has somehow escaped and they now have to settle with a weird meal prepared by Rolf based on the recipies from his home country.Ryoko then says to Eddy that she is a sushi addict and whoever took that squid is really going to get it. Eddy is also sitting next to Double D and tells him "This stinks, I got detention for the fountain of youth scam!" and then Hikari says "respect your elders baka for they strike punishment to those with a lack of decency!" Double D then says, " she means stop being a con-artist! we got the Kimonos in America anyway, so why continue?" and before Eddy can say anything, Ed is then eating sausages and Eddy notices his jacket is moving around. Eddy then says "Hey lumpy, what's with the lump in the jacket?" and then Ed says "AN ALIEN IMPREGNATED ME EDDY! (Kasumi and Nergal Junior smack their heads and look disappointed) and as Eddy opened the jacket, the squid gets discovered and runs away in fear. Ed then says 'IT'S A BOY!".

Ryoko sees the squid and she says "HEY EVERYONE! I FOUND THE SQUID THAT'S GOING TO BE USED FOR OUR SUSHI, LET'S GET IT! C'MON EDDY!" and then as the Kids go after the squid, Ed, Kasumi, and Junior panic and try to go after it.

(a humorus chase scene starts and it shows the image of Ed, Kasumi, Junior, and Squid in a band playing a parody of "K2G")

the squid is then cornered by the kids who have their chopsticks extended, but then Ed decides to dive in there and save the squid, but then he gets stopped by Double D, May, Nazz, Lizzy, Captain Melonhead, and Hikari and Hikari says "stop! look at you! you're all animals! can't you see this living thing is incredibly scared and looks so unusual it can't possibly be a real squid, and shame on you Ed-kun for trying to eat it!" and then Ed then says "I'm not trying to eat it Hikari, me, Junior, and Hikari are trying to save it...IT SINGS! NOW SQUID!" and then the Squid sings his sad song and then Junior used his tenacles and Ed used his monobrow to cover May, Nazz, Hikari, and Lizzy's ears and left the hallway while everyone else is crying.

In the playground, Ed and the others check if the coast is clear and then Ed says "Captain Melonhead? what are you doing here?" and he says "whenever someone is in danger I'll be here! at your service!" and then Lizzy says "ok melonhead, kiss me upsidedown just like that cool guy from that movie that runs around in red and blue pajamas!" and then Kasumi asks "umm Lizzy, does Johnny know you're kissing that superhero?" and then Double D, May, Nazz, and Hikari anime fall. The sandbox then gets surrounded and Ryoko says "we're gonna make this easy for you all, give up the squid or (sees the squid go towards her) oh well that was easy! now come to mama!" and then the squid smirks and says "Oh Ryoko Kimono...would you eat anything that talks?" and then Ryoko gets shocked as well as the others in her group. The squid continues, "these brave kids risked their necks to keep me from being lunch and so I'm giving the first 3 some wishes for their unselfish act! (Eddy then growls that he didn't think about it earlier) oh and can you eat something that...ROCKS! HIT IT ED!" And then Ed tosses him his guitar attacked to a giant speaker and after the squid sets the dial from "10" to "11" he plays the cord on the string...but it turns out to be a soft key so all it just did was knock Ryoko and the others down.

While they are knocked out, school managed to end just in time so Ed and his friends rush back to Ed's house but along the way they see Fred Fredburger with his hand caught in a candy machine, Hikari says "so that's where you've been this whole time?" and after Fred nods, Hikari then takes the squid's guitar and blasts the machine, freeing Fred. Ed then tries to grabs the candy with his monobrow but then Hikari says "ok, mister! drop it!" and Double D says "stealing is and will always be wrong Ed!" and after he dropped the candy, they continue their way.

And so back at the house, the crew encounters Grim but Kasumi stops and looks at Grim for a few seconds. Kasumi then says to him, "So you must be Ed-kun's best friend Grim, how are you?" and then Grim smiles for a bit and he says "pretty good child, and thanks for letting me borrow the "Strawberry Marshmallow" DVDs, I see Ed finally has a girlfriend that's just as goodnatured as him...but I wish he started calling me by me name instead of "Skeletor", "Skullduggary", "Ghost Rider", "Zarathos", and "Brooke". and then Kasumi says "wish? that just reminds me, oh and Grim can you do us a favor and send out new friend back to Toadblatt's school of sorcery after he gives me, Ed-kun and Chibi Nergal our wishes for saving him?" and then Grim says "let me guess, you saved the singing squidhat huh? I always liked that guy's crooning..."

The squid decides to grant the three wishes before he goes back to Toadblatt's school of sorcery.

Ed then says "I'll let Kasumi go first, because she's a lady (Ed gets hugged by all the girls for being like that)" Kasumi then says "I wish for a new friend who gets along with my friends and sisters and sings happy songs" then the Squid smiles and says "you know I always wanted a friend...so Junior, what do you wish for?" and after Junior looks at Nazz he tells the squid, "well I do have a pretty girlfriend (Nazz blushes) but I too wish for a friend who gets along with my "friends" and cousin and sings to make others happy." Nazz kept kissing Junior for making that wish and then Squid looks at Ed and Kasumi and asks "umm is all he ever wishes for is friends?" and the two nod. Squid then finally asks Ed for his wish and it's... a friend who is a musician, gets along with his friends, and sings happy songs!

Squid finds this confusing and he says to the 3, so despite risking your necks to save me from being lunch... YOU ACTUALLY LIKE ME AND MY SINGING TALENT?" the 3 then suddenly appear wearing T-shirts and baseball caps of the squid like the fans they are.

Everyone then throws roses and Pocky at Squid but then May throws her underwear at the squid like groupies would do and the squid is suprised. Ed then says "Hey Squid what do you do with all the undies groupies throw at you during performances? and then Squid replies "well I wash them before I put them on of course"

Eddy and Ryoko then show up and Eddy says "is it too late? c'mon lumpy, make him summon 666 gold bars before me!" and then Ryoko noogies him and says "Squid-san" I apologize for earlier, I had no idea you were a mythical creature and mythical creatures cannot be eaten, especially if they can sing!" and then the Squid says "all is forgiven miss." and then Ryoko asks "by the way, what did my sister, her boyfriend and her boyfriend's cousin wish for?" and then Nazz tells her "actually, they all had the same wish, to have the little squid stay with us, become our musician, and be our friend."

Eddy then gets furious and says "YOU COULD'VE WISHED FOR A CITY FOR ME TO OWN, BUT YOU JUST HAD TO HAVE THAT BARNACLE SUCKER FOR A MUSICIAN INSTEAD! I'LL..." and then Eddy gets knocked out by the broad side of Grim's scythe. Ryoko then said "normally I'd penalize those who beat my man but he was asking for it." and then the Squid tells Grim "that's ok Grim, I decided to stay with the Eds, they seem to appriciate my singing talent and friendship (jumps into Ed and Kasumi's arms) so now that you're my new owners, any requests?

Ed then says happily "SHOCK TREATMENT!" and then everyone is happily ready to dance to Squid's music, however everyone is wearing straight-jackets while Squid and Double D wear doctor outfits, Nazz is in a "little black dress", Junior is dressed like a "blind" man, and Lizzy and Kasumi are dressed like nurses

The Squid pulls out his guitar and performs the songs for his new friends...

"You need a bit of, ooh, shock treatment,

Get you jumping like a real live wire,

You need a bit of, ooh, shock treatment,

So look out, mister, don't you blow your last resistor,

For a vista that'll mystify ya

(Lizzy sings)

You're blinded by romance, you're blinded by science,

You're condition is critically grave,

But don't expect mercy from such an alliance,

Suspicion of tradition's so new wave.

(Double D sings)

You need a bit of, ooh, shock treatment,

Get you jumping like a real live wire,

You need a bit of, ooh, shock treatment,

So look out, mister, don't you blow your last resistor,

For a vista that'll mystify ya, -fy ya, -fy ya

You need a bit of, ooh, shock treatment,

Get you jumping like a real live wire,

You need a bit of, ooh, shock treatment,

So look out, mister, don't you blow your last resistor,

For a vista that'll mystify ya, -fy ya, -fy ya, -fy ya."

Nazz, May, Double D, Lizzy, and Hikari know that the three wishes are the same but find them to be extremely unselfish due to Ed, Junior and Kasumi's nature.

Ed: WE GOT A MUSICIAN NOW! EAT YOUR HEART OUT MONKEY D. LUFFY! (Kasumi kisses Ed)

Eddy is in a straight jacket and says "I hope someone gets the ending!"

**THE END...** for now!

Scary Survey for friends.

1. Should I continue this story?

2. favorite Ed, Edd, n Eddy character

3. favorite Grim adventures character

4. favorite Original Grim Eds character

5. favorite villian

6. character you want to see more of in an upcoming chapter.

7. horror movie you want to see made fun on in an upcoming chapter

8. Anime you want to see made fun of in an upcoming chapter

9. favorite scene in any chapter

10. most funniest scene in any chapter

11. most disturbing scene in any chapter

12. favorite nickname for Grim

13. story suggestions

14. what obscure joke you didn't get

15. no really, should I continue this story? I lost my sponser!

well see you next time with another batch of survey questions, and remember your votes count!


	28. Ed's a Father?

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy**

By Winter Knight

Chapter 28: "ED'S A FATHER? the blessed event!"

Note: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy nor "that Grim show"… but the main characters are mine.

Also I have a special announcement, I have met THE MAXWELL ATOMS at Wonder-Con 2007, and by my request, he drew a picture of Jeff the Spider wearing a showercap and a diaper, as a parody of Aqua Teen Hunger Force "villian" M.C. Pee-Pants (A.K.A. Super Sir Loin and Little Brittle) appearantly, he got the joke and I can't stop giggling at the pic however I noticed that Jeff has 4 eyes while M.C. Pee-Pants has 2 yellow eyes. Also when he first appeared, M.C. Pee-Pants appeared as a giant spider in a diaper and a showercap, that's what makes it funny. oh and (SPOILER!) M.C. Pee-Pants will appear in the "Aqua Teen Hunger Force colon movie colon for theaters" but I do not know what his next form will be.

Also I finally got the DVD box set of "Filmation's Ghostbusters" so be sure to catch references to this obscure show in later chapters. oh and ignore the negative reviews I've been getting, it involves my abusive bi-polar ex-gf. She was my original Sponser but I hope I can get a new one and the story WILL continue if it has enough fans and fan support.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One Day as I wanted to get a can of delicious Mug Root Beer, but then I see blood on the kitchen floor. as I opened the fridge, I see what looks like the remains of Emma Margaret Iveli. I screamed out very loud in fear and I noticed there appears to be a blood soaked golden apple. From outside I hear insane laughter and a issue of "Green Lantern" and when I looked at it, I realized that's how the murderer got the idea.

I also realized I now have creative freedom on my stories and now I can present this new chapter of "The Grim Edventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah yes my friends, this is Rolf, the son of a shepard. and I have a very ususual story to tell, and it does not involve a man name Jed nor Brady. But It involves the no brain Ed boy...NAMED ED..."

Ed is working on a webcam on the computer his dad got but then he gets bored. Ed then goes down to basement and says I'm Bored and Lonely... just like the author, guess it's time to play with Ghost Rider's toybox..." But then he sees a big egg and Ed makes a huge smile and says "THAT IS SO COOL! ZARATHOS HAS A COCKATRICE EGG!"

Double D then shows up, breaking the fourth wall, and tells the reader, "Hello Everyone, even though Ed isn't supposed to play with Grim's trunk I have to explain why he is excited over a egg, you see the Cockatrice is a monster of many origins, mostly greek. the Cockatrice is a giant monster that has the ability to turn living beings into stone with his foul breath or the gaze of it's eyes. The Cockatrice resembles a giant chicken, now you know why Ed is excited over it and now back to the story, right now I'm going under CSI investigation to find out what killed the Author's girlfriend.

Ed cuddles the egg and decides to be it's "mommy" and so he takes it back to his room and decides to nest it, and so he reads "One Piece", "Shaman King", and "Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo" to it. He uses his "fist of the monobrow' to rock the egg and he also bathes with it in the Kimono onsen. Kasumi is also taking a bath with him in the same onsen and is oblivious to Ed's Egg.

But then the blessed event happened. The egg hatches and from the egg is a giant spider, Ed sees it and then he freaks out and yells "AAAHHH! IT'S MC PEE PANTS! HE'S GONNA MAKE ME EAT CANDY SO I GET WIRED ON SUGAR, AND THEN HE'S GOING TO USE A SUGAR-HIGH POPULACE AS A POWER SOURCE TO RUN A GIANT DRILL AND TUNNEL TO HADES TO RELASE A ARMY OF DEMONS TO USE AS MINIONS IN HIS DIET PILL SCAM!!!"

The spider opens his eyes and he looks around, he sees Ed hiding under the bed and he says "good morning dad, umm why are you hiding from me?" and then Ed says "You're MC Pee Pants!" and then the Spider says "umm tell me dad, who is this MC Pee Pants guy?" and Ed says "he's a giant spider with yellow eyes and he wears a diaper and a showercap! he's evil" The Spider looks at the mirror and says while chuckling "Oh No dad, I'm just a normal Giant Spider, I have 4 eyes and I don't wear a shower cap nor a diaper, I have no intention of doing mean things like that.

Ed then comes out of hiding and says "COOL! but why do you call me "Dad?" and then the spider says "well dad, you did take care of me when I was just a egg and well here I am." Ed looks at him misty eyed and says "C'MERE SON!" and then the two hug eachother.

As Ed and the Spider are watching TV, they are watching "Johnny Bravo" mostly because Ed thinks Johnny Bravo is an american version of Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo because they look almost alike. Ed then says "well first I need to give you a name son...How about Charlotte?" and then Jeff says "sorry dad but that's a girl's name, by the way I like Johnny Bravo's voice, who voiced him?" and then Ed says "oh it's Jeff Bennet." and then the spider says "well...I like the name Jeff, can I please be called Jeff?" and then Ed says "you can call yourself anything you want as long as it's not "MC Pee Pants" or "late for dinner" and after that, Ed continues watching "Johnny Bravo" and Ed says "umm why doesn't Johnny just use his "fist of the nosehair" against those women who beat him up?"

As Jeff and Ed are watching Sara's new "Happily Ever After" DVD, Kasumi appears with a container full of Mashed Potatoes and gravy and then Kasumi stops at her tracks when she sees Jeff and Ed says "Hiya Kasumi, this is my son Jeff!" and then Kasumi gets so shocked, she runs back to her house and then Ed panics and says "oh no! she's gonna come back here with a can of Raid, I got to hide you! and then it's too late for Kasumi suddenly appears and has 4 pairs of baby booties on her hands and she smiles and says "I got you some baby booties son!" and then Ed says "you mean you like Jeff even though he's a giant spider?" and then Kasumi nods and she says "I can tell he's good to his parents, he hasn't eaten your head nor run a giant drill and tunnel to hades to release a army of demons to use as minions in his diet pill scam." and then Jeff says "but mother dearest, I'm not M.C. Pee-Pants. By the way, Aunt Sara got us a movie we can watch, want to join us?" and then Ed says "Yeah Kasumi! Filmation is cool!" and then Kasumi says "well ok Ed-kun and chibi Jeff, besides I always liked the story of "Snow White" and so they watched the obscure movie and enjoyed the music.

The Next day, Ed introduces Jeff to Squidhat and Fred Fredburger and then the two are happy that Ed's a father and then Ed puts pocky sticks in their mouths as if they are cigars. And so the two go to Double D's house to introduce him to Jeff, Double D was going through evidence of a recent death in the author's world. He gets shocked at first but then calmed down when Jeff hands Double D a new tie and then Double D says "let me guess, he came from the trunk?" and after the two nod, Double D says "If Grim gets back from his trip, he won't be very happy, also Eddy might use Jeff as a scam" and then Jeff hugs Double D and says "well thanks for caring for me "Uncle Edward!" and then Double D grins for a bit. Hikari shows up with some tea for Double D and then she sees Jeff and says "EEK! A DOKOGU!!!" Double D then says "Hikari-chan, this is Jeff, Ed's "son". Jeff then pulls out some riceballs and hands them out to everyone and then Hikari says "wow, a dokogu who gives out treats, he must be a special dokogu." Jeff then asks Hikari "umm Aunt Hikari, what's a dokogu" and Hikari answers "it's japanese for poison spider but you seem to be very nice"

Meanwhile Eddy, Kevin, Sara, and Jimmy walk to the house and Eddy says "I'm gonna make a scam out of something there and trick you all into falling for it as usual!" Kevin says "then I'm gonna ruin the scam and call you a dork as usual dork!" Sara says "then I'm also going to ruin your scam as usual" and Jimmy says "And after Kevin and Sara ruin your scams I will laugh at your defeat while acting like as wuss as usual." but when they entered the house, they see Jeff and then Jeff sees them and says "wow! more friends! I made enough riceballs for everyone!" and then Eddy, Kevin, Sara, and Jimmy stop at their tracks and run away screaming really loud. Jeff then asks Double D "umm Uncle Edward, are they arachnophobic?" and then Ed says "they shouldn't be, I took a bath last week!"

As soon they caught their breath, Eddy says "Ok "Jarhead", I don't like you and you don't like me, same goes with you "frogmouth" and "sissy boy"! But as open Arachnophobics, we got to unite and destroy that giant eight legged freak that will eventually devour us!" and then Kevin says "You got a deal dork!" and Sara and Jimmy are on to it.

And so Nazz and Nergal Junior show up and meet Jeff, Nazz likes the spider-man themed dress she got while Junior is in spider-man themed pajamas he got and then Junior says to Jeff, "wow, not only are we the freaks of the neighborhood, but we are liked by all anyway...umm Cousin Ed, why are Eddy, Dorkboy, Cousin Sara, and Cousin Sara's boyfriend doing outside? I thought they were enemies?" and then Ed says "Awww! They are finally getting along just fine!" But upon further inspection, Hikari notices the four are carrying Raid, fly swatters, rolled up newspaper, and a broom and she says "oh they're getting along alright, they're getting together to destroy our nephew! we got to hide him!" and then the four managed to break into the house and then Ryoko suddenly appears and then Eddy says "how did you get here!" and then Ryoko says "blame my parents! also I was with Hikari and I remembered you hate Spiders but LEAVE OUR NEPHEW ALONE!!! besides he got me a nice kimono with a spider-web design" and then Kevin points the raid at Ryoko's face and says "back off dork! the spider must go!" and then Junior appears and says "don't you dare! if you want to get to Cousin Jeff, you have to go through me too! and then Ed with his monobrows in the air says "ME TOO!" followed by Nazz, Hikari, and Double D armed with brooms, all of them says "US TOO!" and then Kevin says "but that thing is a freak, why are you protecting him?" and then Fred Fredburger (with squidhat on his head) says "Umm... he's like family too YES!" Ed then says "HE'S MY SON, (has blue and white war-paint on) FOR FREEDOM!" and then the two sides fought while Jimmy runs away and then Ryoko punches Kevin right in the jaw and says "that's for the raid you dork!" and then Jimmy shows up with a cellphone, smiling evily and says "hee hee hee, I just called Rolf and he's going to show up and exterminate that big bad bug for good!"

Rolf then show up wearing a big boot on his right foot and says "ok Ed-boys, where is the pest!" and then Jeff shows up with his arms in the air saying "Sorry everyone, If I'm the problem I might as well leave and be put out of my misery! It's best if you stay in your homes so you won't see me get my guts squished, goodbye everyone, goodbye mommy and daddy, I'll always love you!" and then Ed and Kasumi cry heavily as they see their son is about to be destroyed, everyone else started crying at the sight of Rolf taking Jeff away... however Ryoko ends up pounding Eddy and Kevin for what they did to Jeff.

Several days later, Ed and Kasumi still grieve over their supposed dead son Jeff and as Ed invites Kasumi to his house so they can watch Ed's new "Filmation's Ghostbusters" DVD, they hear the door knocking. They see Jeff oddly dressed like Rolf and then Ed and Kasumi's eyes open in delight to see that their son is ok. And so they have a touching family moment and did some really touchy things that can make the readers tear up, even the author. Ed and Kasumi then see Rolf looking really happy at this reunion, Kasumi then says to Rolf, "Thank you Kind sir for taking care of our boy, but why didn't you destroy him like Jimmy said you would. Rolf then says "well angelic Kasumi, wife of Ed-boy, Rolf might be how you say mean to the Ed boys in the past, but the son of a shepard isn't mean enough to destroy someone as sweet as Jeffy-boy. Besides Ed boy, He touched Rolf when he showed Rolf these! (shows him a picture of Ed, Edd, n Eddy, the Kimono Sisters, Sara, Squidhat, Fred Fredburger, Nazz and Nergal Junior with the words "My Family" written on it. There is another picture of Ed and Kasumi with baby Jeff in their arms) and so Jeff says "I have the greatest family in the whole world!" and so he ends up hugging Ed, Kasumi, and Rolf.

Unknown to them, Fred Fredburger and May are in the house and they see Jeff, At first May was going to panic but then she tears up along with Fred with the happy reunion.

"And there you have it readers, Ed-boy, Kasumi-girl, and Rolf's new friend Jeffy-boy lived happily ever after, just like that movie they were watching earlier in the chapter, the moral of the story is that no matter how ugly the being looks on the outside, it is the inside that matters the most, this is why Jeffy despite his appearance is a very good friend and member of the ever growing "Grim Ed" family...As for those who tried to exterminate Jeff..."

We see Kevin, Eddy, Sara, and Jimmy stuck on a giant spiderweb and they keep saying "we love you Jeff". Jeff says "wow Uncle Eddy, it's great that Rolf and Aunt Ryoko have you and your friends hang out with me, oh please excuse me while I get the crepes out of the kitchen, now don't go away..."

"That Ends a good emotional story in this bizarre fanfic...but Unaware to everyone...

We see a castle in the outskirts of town that resembles a barren wasteland, and then suddenly, a giant spirit monster with short brown hair and sky blue and pink wire frame glasses appears in a throne room and a mysterious being holding a golden apple appears and says "Remember my Hollow, I saved you from Grim during his world reaping tour and in return, you must be my second in command, I want you to Invade Peach Creek, destroy these brats (shows it pics of the Eds, the Kimonos, and all of their friends), destroy Grim, and hand me his scythe! once these commands are fullfilled...CHAOS AND DISCORD WILL RULE THIS REALM AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

The Creature then says "Can...I...Watch...CSI?" and then the mysterious being says "oh ok, then destroy those brats that stand in my way!"

WHO IS THIS MYSTERIOUS BEING AND IT'S SLAVE? ONLY TIME WILL TELL!


	29. Stoopid Videos

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy**

By Winter Knight

Chapter 29: "World Wide Weirdo, Eddy's 15 minutes of fame online!"

Note: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy nor "that Grim show"… but the original characters are mine.

I did this chapter out of boredom and to make fun of Internet Videos.

If anyone can guess what the scenes involving Kevin mean, you get a cookie (cookie not real)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There is word that there is a contest online that whoever makes the best "stoopid" video will win $500. Eddy of course wants to do this but he needs Double D, Ryoko, and Hikari's help.

Using Double D's webcam, they film Ryoko and Hikari dressed like Rouge and Kitty Pryde from "X-Men Evolution" while Eddy shows up dressed as Juggernaut and Eddy and they play fight, "Juggernaut defeats "Rouge" and "Kitty" and then "Juggernaut" says "Ha! I defeated you because...I'm the Juggernaut...(sees Ryoko with a bokken) umm...umm...BAKA!" (sees Ryoko put the bokken away). Double D, dressed like "Forge" manages to defeat him anyway.

After the Video was filmed, Double D questioned why Eddy did a video based on X-men and Eddy says "it's because of those popular X-men movies and my catchphrase might be the next "where's the beef", however if I said what I originally said to Ryoko, she might use me for her bokken practice!"

And So, after the days went by, everyone sent their videos, but only a few of them will win, Eddy, Double D, Ryoko, and Hikari see the other videos on the website that won.

The winner of "AMVs that are just plain wrong" is footage of "Filmation's Ghostbusters" but with Ray Parker's "Ghostbusters" playing in the video. this Video was sent by a wiggin specialist with a weird sense of humor.

The winner of "most disturbing video" is Lee Kanker and Marie Kanker in skimpy outfits singing "don't you wish you girlfriend was hot like me! (Eddy: My eyes! My eyes!)

Fourth Place is Kevin saying that "Super Bowl's a dork, Eddy's a dork..."

Third place is Grim swinging scythe while dressed as Darth Maul

Second place is a video of "Captain Melonhead" kissing Lizzy Bartley upside down in the rain to a song by Nickleback.

But to Eddy's Horror, the Winner is "Captain Oblivious and his band of idiots", which is the name taken for Ed, Fred Fredburger, May Kanker, Jeff the Spider, Squid Hat and Kasumi Kimono.

the Video starts with Ed singing "Numa Numa" and then the six of them sing along to the song while dancing weirdly.

Eddy gets furious as he didn't win and then he wonders where did Nazz and Nergal Jr. went as no one mentioned them at least once throughout the chapter.

At this moment, Nazz is being chased by what looks like a giant spirit monster with short brown hair and sky blue and pink wire frame glasses while visiting Rolf. Junior shows up in time and says "Look out Nazz, dad told me about those things... hollows! And Judging from that Hollow, it must be a really evil one." Junior then transforms into his "true form" and battles the thing, but then the creature stops what it's doing and appears to be saying "my...master...needs...me..., CSI...is...also...going...to...be...on!" and then it flees from battle.

Nazz says "what is that thing and why was it chasing me? and then Nergal Jr. says "I don't know but I don't think it will be the last we see of it. And as the two walk back to Rolf's house, Nergal Jr. says "is it me or did that Hollow smell like golden apples like the one Mom uses in her pies that Dad likes so much?

THE END... for now!

mini-story: a mini story that stars Kevin?

As Kevin is brushing his teeth, he opens his medicine cabinet, but then he closes the cabinet, he sees what looks like Eddy, dressed like Kevin but wearing sunglasses, with a pocky in his mouth, a fish in his hand, laughing evily at Kevin. Kevin runs away and when he turns on the light in his room, he sees Eddy dressed like Kevin but wearing sunglasses, with a pocky in his mouth, a fish in his hand, laughing evily at Kevin yet again.

At nighttime, Kevin is trying to sleep but then he sees Ryoko in a cute devil costume poking his butt with a pitchfork, making a evil laugh, Kevin then says "cut it out you dork! and then the Ryoko-devil started to cry and says "but I was having a lil fun with you Kevin" and then Kevin says "oh ok" and then Ryoko-devil resumes laughing evily while poking his butt with a pitchfork.

As Kevin wakes up from bed after having a weird dream, He suddenly becomes what looks like Eddy, dressed like Kevin but wearing sunglasses, with a pocky in his mouth, a fish in his hand, laughing evily.

ANGEL DOUBLE D

Angel Double D says instead of watching hentai, give some old toys to charity.

DEVIL EDDY

Devil Eddy says Always go with strangers, they always give out the best candy.


	30. Boogie and Ember team up!

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy**

By Winter Knight

Chapter 30: "A Pirate Ship Arrives, Boogie and Ember team up!"

Note: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy nor "that Grim show"… but the original characters are mine.

BONUS SPOILER!: I thought about Doing a Parody of Friday the 13th in a upcoming chapter, it would be fitting during the SUMMER but I dunno but now I have creative freedom I can finally add Jason Voorhees to the list of things that go bump in the night at Peach Creek. If anyone is against it, suggest another supernatural thing I can parody other than slasher films and supernatural anime. I planned on using Freddy Krueger but I find it disturbing because Freddy was a Child Molester/Child Murderer before and after his "Death".

Survey: Now the "Peach Creek wrecking crew" has alot of members and allies. But because of complications, I need to know which 12 of the main characters should stay as members? (Grim and the Eds are the founding members so they have to stay)

Also I'm planning to introduce a original character to the story, a fairy girl that somehow ends up in the Ed's world, now I want you (the readers) to help suggest some magic/celestial names I can use for the fairy girl. If they are good enough and "magically delicious" I will use that name idea. thank you fans for your support!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After being disappointed for losing to Ed and his friends, Eddy decided to scam people with the "cursed fruit" scam again. But then he sees a what appears to be a pirate ship flying in the air, and then Eddy sees a rope fall into the ground, and snag Eddy to the flying ship. Eddy then says "Ok, "Admiral Butt-head"! Show yourself and let me go...Oh no...not you!... NOT YOU!!! AAAAAHHHHH!"

Ed and Double D then see a stand that looks empty and then Double D says "I guess Eddy was here working on the same scam but no sign of him anywhere." and then Ed says "Maybe he was arrested for wearing the same thing over and over again." Double D then says "Oh c'mon Ed, why would the Police arrest Eddy for doing such a mundane thing?' and then Ed responds brainlessly "They might be the Fashion Police Double D!" And then Double D smacks his head at the lame joke.

Ryoko dashes towards Ed and says "Ed, where's my man! I thought I told him to meet me at the new gelato place in the new downtown area of Peach Creek (sees the stand used for the scam) was he scamming again?" and then Double D says "Ryoko! I swear! I have no part in this scam this time!" She looks at Ed and Ed says "Don't look at me Ryoko, I was enjoying watching "Waxwork" with Jeff, Fred, Squid, and Kasumi...the bad guy in that movie sounds alot like Uncle Nergal!" and then Fred Fredburger appears with Kasumi, Jeff, Squidhat and Nazz. Kasumi wondered when Ed will take them to Downtown Peach Creek but then the supernatural Pirate Ship appears from the mists yet again and manages to snag Ed, Nazz, and Fred Fredburger and then vanish into the mists.

While Ryoko looks confused at what just happened, Double D couldn't believe what he just saw and he asks why wasn't he captured and why did it also want Fred and Nazz. Jeff then looks up and says dad? DAD! MOM, WE GOT TO GET HIM BACK!" Double D then puts his hand on Jeff's shoulder and says "I understand Nephew, but first we need more help, I mean... A PIRATE SHIP IN THE SKY? We need more help to deal with this new menace and fast!"

And so, they go to Downtown Peach Creek to to meet up with Nergal Junior. After they go to "Nergal Pizza", Double D told Junior what happened, Junior gets furious and agrees to join the rescue party. Before leaving the restaurant, Nergal says "hold on Edward, that's my nephew and future niece-in-law on that phantom pirate ship, let me join your rescue party too!" And then Double D agrees and as the group walks to Lizzy's house Jeff crawls to Nergal and he says "Hello there, my dad told me all about you, you must be "Uncle Nergal", pleased to meet you!" and then Nergal says "hmm...for a giant spider you are very well polite, but why do you call me uncle and who is your dad?" And when Jeff shows a picture of Ed to Nergal, Nergal says "I don't even want to know..."

As they are about to go to Lizzy's house they suddenly encounter Lizzy and "Captain Melonhead" and then Double D says "umm what brings you here Lizzy and Captain Melonhead?" Lizzy says "Grandpa got abducted by a strange pirate ship and we were looking for you and Grim." Double D then says "you know, I haven't seen Grim in days and he probably knows about this..." And so he pulls out the "Hell-phone" and then Grim appears and looks rather annoyed until he saw Double D with the "Hellphone". Grim then says "well at least it's you this time, I was at Limbo, and about to buy "Haunt-Quarters" now that Prime-Evil has mysteriously disappeared from the face of Limbo. Now tell me what's so important!"

Double D explains to Grim about what happened and then Grim gets suprised that alot has happened during his trip to Limbo and then Grim says "of course I'll get our friends back but how can we catch up to a mysterious flying Pirate Ship?" And then May appears and says "With a mysterious flying dingy that I borrowed from mom, I got to get Fred back!. And then Grim used his powers to make the dingy fly and so Double D, Lizzy, Captain Melonhead, Jeff, Ryoko, Hikari, Squid, May, Nergal and his son go into the magic flying dingy and decide to follow the flying pirate ship.

Meanwhile on the ship, Eddy wakes up and is tied to a stake and he also sees Nazz, Fred Fredburger, and Ed also tied up. Eddy then says umm has any of you guys seen whoever did this to us? and then Ed then says "umm I was dreaming about fighting a Hollow as Grim-Ed." Eddy then says "If I weren't tied to this stake I'd... oh look, we're not alone!" and then they see Dracula also tied to a stake and then Dracula says "One minute Dracula was watching "Sanford and Son", and then Dracula gets abducted by...you know what, Dracula doesn't know who abducted Dracula!"

And then Ed hears music and says "man this music stinks, I'd rather hear anything by Tom Jones, my favorite singer." and then Eddy gets strangled by something and to his horror, it's Ember Mclain, dressed as a pirate. Ember then says to Eddy "DON'T YOU GET IT BY NOW? I WANT YOU DESTROYED FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME DURING THE NIGHT I POSSESSED THAT GIRL AND FOR HATING MY MUSIC!" But then Nazz says "So it was you who did this to us, how did you escape the underworld and how did you manage to set up this revenge plot on us?" Ember then smirks "actually, ask my new partner..." and then a puff of smoke, the figure walks into the puff of smoke and laughs evily...

Dracula sees the figure and says "YOU! DRACULA THOUGHT DRACULA AND SKELETON MAN GOT RID OF YOU FOR GOOD!" and then Boogie man appears, dressed as a pirate captain. Boogie then says "Oh of course Dracula, and by the way, a little sunshine does wonders for you...Ember! bring me my magnifying glass!" and then Dracula says "OH NO! NOT THAT! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" And then Ember arranges the sun to reflect through the magnifying glass and into Dracula's head, frying him, Dracula then screams in pain while Ed says "This is worse than the time Jarvis the Butler got tortured by the Masters of Evil in that issue of "The Avengers"!" And then everyone cringes at the sight of Dracula's torture and then Ember stops and Boogie says "this was for last time!" and then Dracula then says out of delusion, "You know Dracula was a hidden character in DarkStalkers. But those nerdy gamers weren't good enough to unlock Dracula and "fight" Morrigan while playing as Dracula. Man, Dracula finds Morrigan to be hot!"

Nazz says "who are you and why are you doing this to us? We didn't do anything!" and then Boogie says "well well, I see aren't familiar with...HIM! (pulls out a picture of Grim) while you brats are dealing with that 4 eyes freak, it took the chance to destroy Grim and take over as the Boogie Reaper, but he summoned that old fossil to defeat me. After my defeat I met Ember and then..."

As soon as they caught up to the ship, Grim uses his scythe to catch the ship and everyone used Grim as a rope and climbs up to the ship. As soon as Grim, Double D, Lizzy, Captain Melonhead, Jeff, Ryoko, Hikari, Squid, May, Nergal and his son got to the ship, they see Ember and then Grim says "tis you who be up to no good as usual, we beat you before and we'll do it ag...(sees Boogie) B...B...B...BOOGIE! MY OLD NEMESIS! THAT BE IMPOSSIBLE! how did you escape? And then Boogie explains that back in HFIL, some idiot sees Boogie pretend to hang himself but when the guard came in the cell, Boogie knocks him out and Ember locks the cell and sets it ablaze with her powers, and then make their quick get away. Boogie then summons the ship "the Maelstrom", a ship that came from some planet infected with "Dark Water" and then uses his magic to make it fly to Peach Creek and then go after their targets...

Grim for defeating Ember and Boogie the first time they meet, Dracula for defeating Boogie and they just captured and tortured him just for fun, Ed for defeating Ember the first time they met, Double D for defeating Ember the first time they met and refusing to be her boyfriend, Eddy for being involved in the exorcism and publicly announcing that he hates Ember's music, Nazz for refusing to give in to Ember's possession, and Fred Fredburger for assisting Ed in the exorcism.

Ember then sends her and Boogie's undead minions to attack the others and then Junior walks up to Ember and then Ember hugs him and says "OOOH HOW CUTE!" and then Junior make an army of bat-like creatures sprout from his back and attack Ember and grabbing her with his tentacles while saying "DON'T LET ME CATCH YOU WITH MY GIRLFRIEND IN YOUR CLUTCHES EVER AGAIN!" And then Nazz sighs at Nergal Jr.s unselfishness and bravery and then Nergal Jr. uses his tentacles to untie Ed, Eddy, Nazz, Dracula, and Fred.

Lizzy then uses her sonic screams that she practiced using while in bat form on the minions, Captain Melonhead uses his staff to knock some down into the ground and some of them rain on Jimmy's pool while Jimmy and Sara are on it, and Nergal manages to grab a few and shock them, while Fred, Jeff, and Nazz just sit near a safe spot and eat takoyaki because it's getting pretty dangerous while Squidhat sings a song about how brave the fighters are.

Eddy then goes up to Ember and says "wanna know what I think of your music "Ember Mc Lame"?...SUPER FIST OF GREED! GOLDEN SHOW..." But then Dracula shows up and says "Listen Greed boy, Dracula doesn't like it when you gross out fans with your antics, let's just attack her while she's down! it's must more sanitary!" and then Eddy body slams Ember, causing her to scream in pain and then Eddy pulls out his "ghost dematerializer" and says I always keep one with me in case we ever meet!" and then Ember runs to Eddy and attacks him till Jeff shows up and webs her up and says to Eddy, "Oh Uncle Eddy! I got that ghost girl for you (Eddy hides from Jeff) but Uncle Eddy, I thought you wanted to bust that ghost!" But then Ember breaks loose and threated Jeff with her fireballs and Boogie atomic wedgies Grim and the minions surround the others.

As Grim thinks the two are difficult to defeat, Grim decides to Fusion with Ed again (flashback to when Grim first fusioned with Ed to become "Grim-Ed") so he pulls out his scythe but then Grim accidentally zaps Double D, turning him into a jawbreaker, Double D as a jawbreaker enters Grim's mouth and then Grim suddenly glows golden and screaming as he and Double D become one...

And then suddenly they became a Bishonen version of Double D , wears a wide brim hat, and cloak, and carries a bone sword. He tells Boogie and Ember, "I AM GRIM-D, LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE OR SUFFER MY WRATH!"

Dracula screams and yells out 'OH NO! IT'S D! LOOK D! I'M NOT ATTACKING ANYONE...EXCEPT FOR THE GREEN MAN WHO CALLED ME AN OLD FOSSIL! RUN LIZZY! (grabs Lizzy and falls out of the ship). But during the moment Grim-D and his friends and enemies continue the conflict, the ship suddenly shakes as a Hollow with short brown hair and sky blue and pink wire frame glasses grabs the ship and tries to get up on it. The creature then looks around and grabs Ed, Nazz recognizes the thing and then May picks up the anchor on the ship and stabs the creature in the claw with it, freeing Ed. Hoss Delgato suddenly appears next to the creature and then he says "Man are you ugly, you're so ugly I'd lose my other eye just by looking at you!" And then everyone laughs and Eddy yells out "HEY UGLY! YOU'RE SO UGLY! THE LAST TIME I SAW SOMETHING THAT LOOKED LIKED THAT! I PINNED A TAIL ON IT!" And then Eddy laughs so hard till a spatula is thrown at his face. The angered Hollow tries to attack Hoss and Eddy, but Hoss changes his hand into a blowtorch and frightens it away while chasing it.

After the Hollow vanished, the ship falls into the main street of the Cul-de-sac, getting smashed into pieces. Grim (who just got seperated from Double D), the Eds, the 2 Kimonos, Jeff, Fred, Nazz, Nergal and his son are ok but a piece of the ship is on top of Kevin. When Ed lifted the piece off of Kevin, he suddenly becomes what looks like Eddy, dressed like Kevin but wearing sunglasses, with a pocky in his mouth, a fish in his hand, laughing evily... Nazz then looks at me and asks "Seriously, what does that weird joke mean Mr. Author?" But then they see a rather angry Ember and Boogie running towards them, Eddy then manages to grab his Ghost Dematerializer and tries to blast both of them but it only worked on Ember who just vanished. Before they can do anything, Boogie then vahishes into mist and everyone is relieved...

Then the weather turns stormy and then they hear Boogie's voice saying "So you dare ruin our partnership by busting my ghost of a comrade but now I will be victorious once I destroy you all, but I'm a sporting type of demon, I want one of you to decide what nightmarish beast should I summon to destroy you all once and for all!

Grim then tells everyone "Ok guys, do not think of anything or else it will appear and destroy us!" Eddy then says "Does this mean what if I stand here and concentrate on the image of Alfred E. Khan, Boogie will summon Alfred E. Khan and wipe us out?" Double D then says "That appears to be the case, now don't think of anything yet. Clear your minds. We only get one crack at this."

Boogie then says "Too late! Now I will use the last of my powers to summon this being to destroy you all! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'LL BE BACK!

Grim yells out "But Boogie! We didn't choose anything!" Everyone says they didn't except for Eddy who says in a guilty way "I couldn't help it! It just popped in there! It was just so freakin' funny!" Nazz then sternly says "What? What popped in there?" And then everyone sees a giant creature and then Eddy laughs so hard at what it is, but everyone finds it to be very immature and decide to stop the creature or else the town gets destroyed...again!

WHAT IS THE GIANT CREATURE BOOGIE JUST SUMMONED AGAINST OUR HEROES, WHAT SHOULD THE NAME OF THE FAIRY GIRL IN A UPCOMING CHAPTER SHOULD BE, AND WHAT'S WITH THE HOLLOW THAT KEEPS POPPING UP IN THIS STORY, ALL THIS AND MORE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF "THE GRIM ED-VENTURES OF ED, EDD, N EDDY, SEE YOU NEXT TIME!"

To keep you Ed-heads occupied, here are some more tips from "Angel Double D" and "Devil Eddy"

ANGEL DOUBLE D

Angel Double D says obey the rules for it builts character.

DEVIL EDDY

Devil Eddy says When no one's looking, what reason do you have not to steal?"


	31. Attack of the 50 ft WHAAAAT?

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy**

By Winter Knight

Chapter 31: "Attack of the 50ft. WHAAAAT? Boogie and Ember's last stand!"

Note: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy nor "that Grim show"… but the original characters are mine.

I keep getting E-mails and requests for this but NO! I stated that only supernatural characters and original characters can be added to the cast. I cannot add Billy and Mandy to the story...not even Irwin, Sperg, Puddin, Mindy, nor Billy's Dad (sorry, I like the guy too) besides, I have no place for them in the story nor in the Cul-de-sac. Also the plot of the story's first chapter is "what if Grim never met Billy and Mandy but Ed, Edd, n Eddy instead?" so this will set things straight.

I FINALLY MADE IT PAST 5,000 HIT POINTS, YES!

oh and I would like my best fans to Pm or E-mail me their e-mail addresses so I can chat to them on either AIM, Yahoo Messanger, or MSN messanger, I would like to get story ideas from them, suggestions, explanations to certain jokes, and inspiration. Oh and tell them why I can't put Billy nor Mandy in the story in case the message above fails to give them the point. thank you fans for your support and helping me continue this story.

Has anyone got the joke involving Kevin and Eddy carrying fish yet?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**LAST TIME ON THE GRIM ED-VENTURES OF ED, EDD, N EDDY:**

Then the weather turns stormy and then they hear Boogie's voice saying "So you dare ruin our partnership by busting my ghost of a comrade but now I will be victorious once I destroy you all, but I'm a sporting type of demon, I want one of you to decide what nightmarish beast should I summon to destroy you all once and for all!

Grim then tells everyone "Ok guys, do not think of anything or else it will appear and destroy us!" Eddy then says "Does this mean what if I stand here and concentrate on the image of Alfred E. Khan, Boogie will summon Alfred E. Khan and wipe us out?" Double D then says "That appears to be the case, now don't think of anything yet. Clear your minds. We only get one crack at this."

Boogie then says "Too late! Now I will use the last of my powers to summon this being to destroy you all! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'LL BE BACK!

Grim yells out "But Boogie! We didn't choose anything!" Everyone says they didn't except for Eddy who says in a guilty way "I couldn't help it! It just popped in there! It was just so freakin' funny!" Nazz then sternly says "What? What popped in there?" And then everyone sees a giant creature and then Eddy laughs so hard at what it is, but everyone finds it to be very immature and decide to stop the creature or else the town gets destroyed...again!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then out of nowhere, a giant appears from the mists, the giant wore a gray suit, a white short-sleeved shirt accessorized with a red clip-on bow tie, and white patent-leather loafers. He wore his jet-black hair military short with a defiant tuft in front, and he accentuated his lily-white complexion with pink cheeks and red lipstick. He also looks very geeky and keeps making a annoying giggle...HAHA!

Nazz looks at Eddy and says "dude, what is wrong with you? a giant Pee-Wee Herman? you should've summoned Mr. Stay-puft the marshmallow man or a giant stupid mummy named "Airhead", BUT PEE-WEE HERMAN!!!" and then Eddy says "I couldn't hold it in, it was so funny when I first thought of it. Grim then says "After we save Peach Creek, we are so going to take you to therapy! (looks at Pee-Wee) I've always wanted to take a whack at him, that stupid laugh of his really grates me bones!" The giant Pee-Wee then says "Ok boys and girls, today's secret word is "Gravy"! now whoever says the secret word, SCREAM REAL LOUD! HAHA!" Ed then says "GRAVY!" and everyone is forced to scream, Ed then says "Cool! I'm gonna say it repeatedly for no reason at all...GRA..." and then May duct-tapes Ed's mouth immediately. Ryoko and Hikari wonder who is Pee-Wee Herman and then Eddy tells them everything about him but when he brought up the incident in Florida, May duct-tapes Eddy's mouth and May says "Shut up Eddy! wanna get us in trouble with standards and practice?"

The giant then sees Nazz and then the giant Pee-Wee grabs her and climbs on a giant building. When Nazz realizes who's clutches she's in, she says "dude, I feel so dirty right now! I need to take a shower if I get out of this...HELP ME GUYS!!!" The Giant Pee-Wee then climbs to the top and then he pounds his chest and makes a "Tarzan yell" followed by his stupid giggle. Nergal Jr. gets furious at this but suddenly gets the case of the giggles at the giant's antics and then Lizzie falls on Junior and she says "umm I don't mind to stop you from laughing at the giant silly man but he has your girlfriend in his clutches" and then Junior gets serious again and uses his tentacles to climb up to the building. May and the others decide to get some gear in case giant Pee-Wee drops either Nazz or Junior.

Grim then decides to fusion again but this time he tries to aim for Ed again but by accident he zaps Eddy, turning him into a jawbreaker, Eddy as a jawbreaker enters Grim's mouth and then Grim suddenly glows golden and screaming as he and Eddy become one...

And then suddenly they became a Bishonen version of Eddy, wearing a gold chestplate, green pants and black shirt, not to mention green hair. He tells everybody, "I AM GRIM-Y, I WILL SAVE THE GIRL FROM THAT GIANT BEAST, AND CHARGE HER FOR IT, THAT MONSTER SHALL PAY FOR IT'S DESTRUCTION, AND I ACCEPT CASH AND CREDIT!" Everyone then looks disappointed at Grim's new fusion stating that not only it looks like the money-loving anti-hero from "Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo" but he is also as greedy as Eddy.

As Nergal Jr. climbs to the top he yells at the giant Pee-Wee "get your disgusting hands off her you darn dirty man-child!" and then the giant Pee-Wee swats Junior and electricutes him with his joy-buzzer and makes that stupid laugh after he does that. Nergal also climbs up to the building to help his son and Jeff also joins him and then they execute the "sticky tentacle attack" by combining Jeff's webbing with Nergal's tentacles but then the giant manages to grab then and place them in his sling-shot, and as he fires them out of the sling-shot, he still makes that stupid laugh. Captain Melonhead tried to beat him down but the giant grabs him and puts him in the part of the building where the ladies restroom is at, result in angry screaming unseen women. And as Lizzy manages to save Captain Melonhead, the giant making his usual laugh. Dracula then recovers from his fall and sees the giant Pee-Wee and says "Dracula better lay off the "red blud", it's making Dracula see things...isn't that right mr. pink elephant?" and then the pink elephant kept saying "redrum, redrum!" as the two walk away.

As the giant Pee-Wee stands triumphant, Grim-Y appears by riding on a wave of dollar bills and surfing around the giant, confusing him in the process, and then Grim-Y then says "Why don't you put my money where your mouth is!" and then he fires a wave of dollar bills into his mouth, gagging him in the process. Grim-Y then fires a single silver dollar right between the giant's legs and the pain is so great it makes his voice higher pitched than it isn't supposed to be and he drops Nazz in the process, Grim Y manages to catch her in time and he says "I saved you, that will be $44.44 in rescue expences!" and then a rather angry Nazz is happy to see Nergal Jr. grab her and Junior says "the minute you unfusion Eddy, you'll be sorry!" And then Grim-Y decides to finish the job by grabbing the giant's bow-tie and snapping it back at him, Making the giant Pee-Wee's fall face first into a movie theater. May can be heard saying "At least it's a normal movie theater or else the Author will get in big trouble with standards and practices! now finish him off Grim whatever!"

Before Grim-Y can finish him off, the giant is aided by the Hollow with short brown hair and sky blue and pink wire frame glasses. Grim-Y then says "What are you and why do you want to destroy us!" The creatured then roars as a answer and tries to grab Grim-Y but it misses. Grim-Y then grabs her glasses and shouts "FIST OF GORGEOUS GREED! FIST OF THE NORTH CASH!" and then Grim-Y punches the creature so hard it "blasts off again" into the sky like those rocket guys.

Grim-Y then notices the giant Pee-Wee rising from the movie theater and then Grim-Y then says "I've just had enough of you and your stupid giggling...FIST OF GORGEOUS GREED! umm...umm...turn into a coin?" and then all of Grim-Y's cash surround the giant Pee-Wee and covers him in it, the cash squeezes him till it gets smaller, smaller, and smaller until the giant Pee-Wee turns into a quarter. Double D then grabs the Hollow's sky blue and pink wire frame glasses and the coin Pee-Wee turned into so he can experiment on them as to getting more info about their new enemies and then Grim-Y seperate back into Grim and Eddy and then Eddy gets taken away by Nergal junior and gets noogied by Junior's tentacles for charging Nazz for her rescue. Nergal and Jeff then fall on Eddy and then Eddy, Nergal, Jeff, and Junior then get into a family group hug...and then Kasumi joins them in the group hug. Grim then goes up to Ed and says "child, is that giant spider from me trunk?" and then Ed falls on his knees and says "Please Zarathos! don't take jeffy away! he's my son that I raised when he was just a egg and he's a good boy, plus he scares Eddy because Eddy is a arachnophobic (Eddy shivers and says "shut up Ed!") PLEASE LET ME KEEP HIM ZARATHOS!" and then Grim says "well since he scares Eddy and knitted me a new scarf (thanks Jeff) ok! and for starters my name is not Zarathos! Zarathos is a another rival of mine who just so happens to be possessing some motorcyclist named John Blaze, and I often use the flames from Zarathos' skull to cook my hotdogs with! speaking of hotdogs, let's do to Downtown Peach Creek everyone!"

Grim then decides to take everyone to the new Downtown area of Peach Creek but it turns out to be partially ruined and it will take days to get repaired. Everyone gets upset by this but then Double D then says "don't worry guys, now we have more time to be prepared for the grand opening, right now all this action is getting me sleepy." Nazz then asks Grim whatever happened to Ember, Boogie, and the mysterious Hollow and Grim then says "It's for them to know and us to find out and only time well tell if we find out child"...

Meanwhile, in a castle in the outskirts of town that resembles a barren wasteland. the Hollow is watching CSI without it's glasses but then a rather shadowing being appears and uses it's golden apple to make a new pair of sky blue and pink wireframe glasses appear on the Hollow's eyes and the being says to the Hollow "YOU STUPID BEAST! HOW DARE YOU LET THEM GET AWAY! Oh what a pity that the ghost girl is sent to limbo and Grim's rival has mysteriously vanished, I would like to recruit them into my services." And as she makes a evil gap-toothed grin, the mysterious being then says "enjoy life while you can Grim and the Eds, soon, very soon, my powers of Chaos and Discord will tear you all apart and the world shall be mi... oh will you stop watching that garbage, that show is for people with no li... (sees the Hollow growl and snap at it) well...after CSI is over, I'll make you think about how you acted by spending 5 hours in the fire chamber and 2 hours in the snake pit!" And then she makes a evil gap-toothed grin and makes a long evil laugh.

WHO IS THE MYSTERIOUS BEING THAT WANTS OUR HEROES DESTROYED? WHY IS THAT HOLLOW OBSESSED WITH CSI? WHO WILL GRIM FUSION WITH NEXT? DOES ANYONE STILL GET THE KEVIN JOKES IN CHAPTER 29? WILL THE CHARACTERS ENJOY THEMSELVES AT THE NEW DOWNTOWN PEACH CREEK OR WILL IT END IN CHAOS? ALL THIS AND MORE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF "THE GRIM ED-VENTURES OF ED, EDD, N EDDY, SEE YOU NEXT TIME!"

If anyone wonders whatever happened to Hoss Delgato, he was assigned to fight a monster in the North Pole called (in a soft voice) "the Grither"...

Mini-story: Double D in la la land

One Day in a strange forest, Double D is walking around and realizes something...

"Hmmm...intreguing, I appear to be in a fairy tale-esq forest but how? (sees mermaids and unicorns in the rivers) of course I'm in a dream! And this is the last time I stay up late reading original fairy tales and eat chicken pot pie for dinner (a pie magically appears in his hands) oh wow! that's really surreal!" and then the pie opens up, revealing 40 blackbirds popping out of it, attacking Double D till he ends up in a gloomy part of the forest. Double D then encounters what he sees is Kevin but when "Kevin" turns around, it turns out to be Eddy, dressed like Kevin but wearing sunglasses, with a pocky in his mouth, a fish in his hand, laughing evily. This scares Double D so much that he ran deeper into the darkest part of the forest.

And then he hears child-like cries for help. Double D cannot help but to follow the sound but then to his suprise, he sees a cute little fairy, with blue eyes that are like those of a anime girl's, medium length red hair, in a pink dress and pink boots with wings on them. the fairy is trapped on a giant spiderweb and then a giant spider with a human skull for a head appears and crawls towards the girl, appearing to look hungry. Double D heard her cry more and he couldn't take it any longer so he throws rocks at the beast yelling "LEAVE HER ALONE YOU GARGANTUAN ARACHNID!" and when the beast crawls towards Double D, the boy then tells the fairy "close your eyes!" and then **HE TAKES HIS HAT OFF!!!**

The giant spider sees the "un-seen-able" and screams so loud that it's skull burst into flames and then a giant "Monty Python" foot crushes it. Double D then says in a mock-austrian voice "come with me if you want to live... (coughs and goes back to a normal voice) umm well you're safe now little one!" And then the Fairy looks at Double D with her cute blue eyes and smiles widely, she flies to him and glomps him big time while sighing. But as Double D stands there puzzled at the fairy's behavor, a ugly unicorn with flies on her butt walks up to Double D and says "you gap-toothed ninny! you don't belong in this part of the enchanted forest! I want you out of here!" and then the Unicorn kicks Double D so hard that it wakes him up. And so Double D wakes up from the strange dream and then Double D says "what a dream, that unicorn seems to act as if there is a "My Little Pony glue factory" built in that dream world, but at least I made it out! umm what's that on me?" And then he sees the little fairy still hugging him while a very confused Double D looks at her in suprise...

**TO BE CONTINUED**...


	32. Spring Cleaning

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy**

By Winter Knight

Chapter 32: "The Spring Clean-up of Peach Creek! Introducing Celeste the fairy!"

Note: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy nor "that Grim show"… but the original characters are mine.

Survey: If there is a ghost in your house and there are 4 weapons you can use to get rid of it, what would you choose:

a. Ghost dematerializer (Filmation's Ghostbusters)

b. Proton pack (The Real Ghostbusters)

c. Poltergust-3000 (Luigi's Mansion)

d. Power pellet (Pac-man)

Also recently I now have a tri-wheeler so when I'm not online, I'm currently riding it around town.

Also I've been watching the Stephen King movies "Pet Semitary", "Needful Things" and "Creepshow 1 and 2" so those movies are giving me ideas...

Also has anyone notice I heavily use the numbers 666, 13, and 4 alot? try to figure out what they mean dear "Ed-heads"

Keep the reviews coming!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One Day in a strange forest, Double D is walking around and realizes something...

"Hmmm...intreguing, I appear to be in a fairy tale-esq forest but how? (sees mermaids and unicorns in the rivers) of course I'm in a dream! And this is the last time I stay up late reading original fairy tales and eat chicken pot pie for dinner (a pie magically appears in his hands) oh wow! that's really surreal!" and then the pie opens up, revealing 40 blackbirds popping out of it, attacking Double D till he ends up in a gloomy part of the forest. Double D then encounters what he sees is Kevin but when "Kevin" turns around, it turns out to be Eddy, dressed like Kevin but wearing sunglasses, with a pocky in his mouth, a fish in his hand, laughing evily. This scares Double D so much that he ran deeper into the darkest part of the forest.

And then he hears child-like cries for help. Double D cannot help but to follow the sound but then to his suprise, he sees a cute little fairy, with blue eyes that are like those of a anime girl's, medium length red hair, in a pink dress and pink boots with wings on them. the fairy is trapped on a giant spiderweb and then a giant spider with a human skull for a head appears and crawls towards the girl, appearing to look hungry. Double D heard her cry more and he couldn't take it any longer so he throws rocks at the beast yelling "LEAVE HER ALONE YOU GARGANTUAN ARACHNID!" and when the beast crawls towards Double D, the boy then tells the fairy "close your eyes!" and then **HE TAKES HIS HAT OFF!!!**

The giant spider sees the "un-seen-able" and screams so loud that it's skull burst into flames and then a giant "Monty Python" foot crushes it. Double D then says in a mock-austrian voice "come with me if you want to live... (coughs and goes back to a normal voice) umm well you're safe now little one!" And then the Fairy looks at Double D with her jewel like eyes and smiles widely, she flies to him and glomps him big time while sighing. But as Double D stands there puzzled at the fairy's behavor, a ugly unicorn with flies on her butt walks up to Double D and says "you gap-toothed ninny! you don't belong in this part of the enchanted forest! I want you out of here!" and so Double D wakes up from the strange dream and then Double D says "what a dream, that unicorn seems to act as if there is a "My Little Pony glue factory" built in that dream world, but at least I made it out! umm what's that on me?" And then he sees the little fairy still hugging him, and when she lets go, she notices she's not in her world and after flying around she starts crying sadly.

Double D then realizes something, he notices that just like in those Freddy movies Ed likes so much, if you wake up with something from the dream world in your hands, it will be sent to the waking world, and that's how the fairy ended up in the waking world. The Fairy kept crying but when she turned around she sees Double D, he tells her, "I'm sorry little one for taking you with me by accident but as long as you're here for who knows how long...I'll take care of you, as if you're family." The Fairy flies to Double D and hugs him. Double D then says "but first, we need a name... what are you called back in your world?" But then the fairy just looks at him and looks confused. Double D then says "you're incapable of talking too? Hmmm... I guess I'll help you out but first how can I hide you from the others, who knows what Eddy might do if he find out (pictures Eddy selling the fairy, Jeff, Fred Fredburger, and squidhat to a zoo and Eddy being chased by Ryoko with her bokken like the one the author actually has) Double D then has a idea and gives her a flute so he can communicate with her, one blow means "yes" and two blows means "no".

Double D then asks the fairy, "can you understand a word I can say? and then the fairy blew the flute once, and then as he ponders for a name for the little fairy and then it hits him, "fairies are celestial magical beings, so I'll call you "Celeste", do you like the name? and then she blew her whistle once, and then Double D is delighted at this but then he asks "umm is there a way you can hide from humans who might do terrible things to you if you are ever caught?" and then Celeste blows her flute once and pulls out a magical girl-esq wand and then she transforms herself into a human little girl. Double D is relieved and says "well at least I don't have to worry about Eddy trying to sell you...but I got to worry about school today, Principal Von Ghoulish is taking us to a field trip...(looks at a rather sad Celeste) oh I can't leave you by yourself, you can come." and then Celeste gets a huge smile on her face and is delighted in going with him to school.

At the school, Principal Von Ghoulish makes a announcement to the class: "Hello students, ever since I was away for a while I realized something, strange supernatural beings keep terrorizing and damaging the town...so I want everyone to pitch in and clean up the town (everyone groans in disappointment) everyone who pitches in will get extra credit and a $200 gift certificate to the stores of Downtown Peach Creek, once they are open that is." And so everyone is cheered at the rewards for cleaning up the town, except for Eddy who hates hard work but he has something in his backpack that will change all that.

As Double D is working with Ed, Eddy, Hikari, and Baron Von Ghoulish, they see Celeste with him and then Hikari walks up to him and says "Hey Double D, who's the adorable little girl?" and then Double D stutters and thinks "Oh my goodness, I haven't thought of a explaination for Celeste...perhaps I will have to do the one thing I dislike, telling a white lie...but I have to protect her for it is my destiny." And so he says "umm she is my Niece" and then Eddy says "But Double D, you're an only child, that's impossible." and then Double D then says "umm she's... my cousin...from Wales... and that explains why she cannot speak and can only communicate with her flute." and then as everyone continues cleaning Hikari then says while smirking "I know you're hiding something, but when you do that it means you're only doing it for a good reason, what is that reason?" and then Double D then says nervously "umm... I'll tell you once we start our date in Downtown Peach Creek...over a cup of tea..." and then Hikari says "Well I'll take your word for it "Sockhat-kun" right now my sisters need me... oh and where did Eddy go? normally when something involves hard work, he would just scam his way out of it" and then Double D then says "Well we got to prepare for the unexpected"

Meanwhile, Eddy laughs evily and pulls out a magic wizard's cap, Eddy then says to himself "Heh heh, I can't believe he hid his trunk in my attic instead of Ed's, thank goodness for Grim's trunk, the perfect plot device." And then he puts on the Wizard cap and pulls out a broom. Eddy uses the magic from the cap to bring the broom to life and it sprouts arms, Eddy then tells the anthropodmorphic broom "Ok slave, I want you to hose all the streets down till every last piece of dirt is eliminated...got it?" And then the broom nods and as the broom uses the hose to clean the streets, Eddy lies in a folding chair, drinking guava juice and reads "Make-out Paradice" (how Eddy got this book is even beyond me) and then he falls asleep.

Eddy dreams he's a wizard, on top of a hill, manipulating the stars. And when he gathers the stars, he changes them into silver dollars and he catches them with his wizard's cap. As he was collecting the silver dollars, a huge wave of water rises and hits him, making him lose his silver dollars and his "Make-out Paradice". He also sees Ryoko on a raft saying "get your mind out of the gutter Eddy!"

As Eddy wakes up, he is blasted by a gushing blast of water coming from the broom which is being shot at Eddy. Eddy kept yelling "stop" but the broom couldn't listen and then Eddy manages to escape but the broom kept following him. Eddy thinks that due to his behavior, he is the dirt that the broom tries to wash away but then he gets a idea, he goes to Rolf's farm, steals his axe and as he rushes towards the broom that is "washing" Rolf's animals, Eddy dashes at the broom and violently slashes the broom to pieces with his axe, resulting in many tiny pieces of splinters everywhere. After the carnage he caused, Eddy then says "forget magic, I might as well clean up the city the old fashion way, better me doing it than some out of control slave messing it up!.

Unknown to Eddy, the pieces of the "destroyed" broom suddenly arise from the ground, transforming into more brooms, and those multiple brooms grew arms and gained sentenance, and soon the entire block is covered with a army of anthropodmorphic brooms with hoses of their own, blasting what thy think is dirt with huge amounts of water.

Eddy manages to not get caught by the others and then Double D then says "well Eddy, I hope you did a good job, we're almost complete, we cleaned up everything in sight." and Ed says "They even cleaned up my belly button!" and then Celeste giggles at what Ed says. Nazz's glass of lemonate suddenly shakes and then she says to Nergal Jr. and Lizzy, "umm guys, something that isn't right seems to be headed our way" and then Rolf listen to the ground and yells out "LOOK OUT FOR YOUR LIVES, A STAMPEDE MAY BE COMING, SONS OF SHEPARDS FIRST!" and then everyone sees a huge stampede of brooms, firing water at everyone. Lizzy also notices "Captain Melonhead" trapped in the stampede and he yells out "Sorry Lizzy! but I can't fight them because wood has feelings too and they overpowered me!" Junior then says "stand back everyone, I'll try to hold them off (transforms into a huge brick wall) Nazz, get everyone out of here NOW!" and then Nazz orders everyone to get away from the stampede.

Double D then notices something something strange about Celeste involving her eyes glowing and thinks "hmm... it appears that it takes one magical being to know another magical being, perhaps Celeste can detect magic so that means..." And then he looks at Ed and says "Ed, did you get into Grim's trunk again? and then Ed says "I can't even find it in my basement anymore, Skeletor must have hid it somewhere we would least likely find it!" And then the three look at Eddy and then Eddy says "oh sure, blame the semi-perverted, egotistic, maniacal, greedy Ed, for all I know I have a magic wizard's cap that used a broom to do my dirty work for me...UH OH! (covers mouth)" and then Double D says "MY WORD! you have to be ashamed of yourself young man! Magic does not solve everyday problems like chores, homework, and taking baths...not even magic can clean up Ed" and then Ed says "uh oh guys, Cousin Junior couldn't hold them for long!" And soon the remaining group notices the Kanker sisters (minus May) Nergal Junior, Captain Melonhead, and Baron Von Ghoulish (in a trashcan) trapped in the wave of water and magic brooms.

Ryoko then tries to break one with her flying kick but the pieces became 3 brooms and they caught her in the wave. Eddy feels guilty about what he caused and then the other two Kimono sisters get caught, Nazz also trips and it results in her, Sara, Jimmy, Rolf, and Kevin trapped in the waves. Ed then uses the Hellphone to summon Grim and then he appears in a puff of smoke and then Grim says "For goodness sakes child! Me be buying the latest issue of "playghoul" and...umm I mean what be the problem? (Ed points at the waves of water, trapped kids, and magic brooms) GOOD GOLLY MON! Well stand back everyone!" Grim kept slicing the brooms with his scythe but the brooms kept multiplying and eventually traps Grim too, but it tears him apart from bone to bone. And so the Eds continued to run and they notice Fred Fredburger and May in hawaiian shirts, surfing in the waves. Dracula was rowing on a boat and says "Dracula glad that Dracula can use his boat now, I'll attack the next sucker who says Dracula make bad investments with Dracula's money!"

Double D was tired of running but then he falls, and is about to be engulfed by the wave. Ed then grabs Celeste and then she cries as she sees Double D in danger but then she remembers how she was saved by him back in her world. So she takes Eddy's wizard cap without him noticing and then she uses the cap and her own magic to make the water evaporate and the brooms vanish into nothingness, after that she places the cap back in Eddy's back pocket and she runs towards Double D and hugs him tight. Dracula gets disappointed the wave is over and says "AW MAN! Dracula can't use Dracula's boat no more, I still hope Dracula's igloo is still in good use!" By the way readers, Dracula fails to notice it's March.

Everyone was relieved that the nightmare was over but they had no idea who stopped it but they realize who caused it! Eddy pulls out his wizard cap and then a rather angry Grim takes the cap from him and then everyone tosses cleaning gear to Eddy and then they force him to continue their cleaning all by himself. Ryoko is then walking home with her sisters, Ed, Double D, and Celeste and says to them "Well my stupid boyfriend had it coming, I wish he would stop raiding into Grim's trunk and causing chaos in the Cul-de-sac...you too Ed!" and then Hikari then says "But I still wonder who saved us and where did those "things" go?" And then she looks at a happy Celeste who just smiles back at her and then Hikari thinks "hmmm... "Sockhat-kun" is hiding something involving her...and it could involve how we got saved...but I'm sure he has a good reason to do so."

As the sun sets in the Cul-de-sac, Eddy is finally finished cleaning the town but he notices his soggy "Make-out Paradice book" and then he yells out "NOOOO!!!"

As Double D prepares a bed for Celeste who just turned back into a fairy in his room , he says to himself "well taking care of a mystical being is a challenge for me but I can get used to taking care of my "cousin", also I know she had to be the one that saved us all and I thank her for that." And then he hears a tiny voice and as he turns around, he hears Celeste saying "D...Double...D...DOUBLED! DOUBLE D!!!" and then Double D gets suprised at this and says "CELESTE! YOU CAN TALK!" and then she flies to him and hugs him as she coos and is happy with her new home and her new friend.

Meanwhile, In a castle in the outskirts of town that resembles a barren wasteland, a mysterious gap-toothed being is furious. "The mysterious being rants in a british accent, "THIS IS JUST GREAT! A PERFECT CHANCE FOR CHAOS, AND THOSE (censord) EDS RUIN IT! well once Downtown Peach Creek is finally re-built, I want you, my second-in-command, to cause some serious damage and chaos...AND DESTROY THOSE EDS AND THEIR FRIENDS ONCE AND FOR ALL!!! And I thought I banned you from watching TV for a week for failing to destroy them when Boogie's giant Pee-Wee didn't. And before the TV addicted Hollow could answer, hundreds of anthropodmorphic brooms magically appear, firing their hoses everywhere and even on the mysterious being's face. The brooms even aimed for the TV and then the Mysterious being then looks at the scene and says "oh...no...mommy!" And then the broom fired at the TV, causing it to explode and due to the water, it electricutes everyone in the room and it causes the castle to explode.

SERIOUSLY "ED-HEADS" WHO ARE THOSE MYSTERIOUS CHARACTERS LURKING IN THE SHADOWS AND WILL THEY REPAIR THE CASTLE?...UNTIL NEXT TIME "ED HEADS", UNTIL NEXT TIME!


	33. Billy and Mandy appear, just this once!

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy**

By Winter Knight

Chapter 33 **SPECIAL**: "The Devilish Adventures of Billy and Mandy"

Note: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy nor "that Grim show"… but the original characters are mine.

I have no internet connections in my house so it might take a long time for Grim Eds to update, at this time I will present the pilot for a spin-off!

I keep getting requests for them but I've had enough! I **WILL** introduce Billy and Mandy just this once, but they are characters of the Grim-Ed's equivilent of "That Grim Show" so what happens to Billy and Mandy in their show in our world will happen in the their show in the Grim-Ed's world... except what if they end up with a different supernatural being?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE DEVILISH ADVENTURES OF BILLY AND MANDY

EPISODE 666: BEN PANCED!

Ok in a (un)usual day in Endsville, Mandy decides to "visit" Billy and by "visit" I mean make Billy and their "bestest friend" her slaves. Mandy then bursts the door open and says "Ok dweeb! make me Okonomiyaki now! chop chop!" and then Billy does make Okonomiyaki somehow...and pours Mrs. Buttersworth all over it while giggling like a idiot, ruining the batch. Mandy's scowl gets bigger and then she calms down and says "Ok stupid, where's Red?" and then rolling towards Mandy, a BIG, RED, PANTLESS, man with horns and a tail stops at her feet and says "Helloooo! It's me! Lance Sackless!" And then Mandy stomps on his tail and says "cut it out Red, no matter how many identies and names you take on, you will always be Red, The reason you're able to fool everybody is because they are all idiots (sees Billy pick his nose and put the booger in his ear) so you can just fool everyone but me...comprende!"

And then the Red guy starts to act nervous and then Mandy says "Also I know what you are, you're the dev...(Red covers her mouth) Red then says "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? get us in trouble with the censors? I mean despite my appearance and my original nature I don't want to promote Satanism...just nudistism" and then Billy points at the Red guy and says "heeheehee! I can see your butt!, your big ugly butt is so big and ugly, it doubles as bongos! heeheeheee!" and then Billy starts slapping Red's hiney in a musical beat, Red keeps howling in pain and says "ow ow ow oooh a little bit lower Billy! OW OW OW!"

And then Harold walks by and sees Billy playing Red's butt as if they are bongos, Harold says "Hey Billy, Hey Dr. Hineybottom! I see you're playing the bongos again, Play that one song by Gloria Estefan!" and then Billy giggles like a idiot while playing "Conga" on Red's butt. Mandy then frowns more and says "I'm surrounded by Idiots! Gladys shows up and says "Billy! Harold! we can't keep Seymour Butts in the house anymore... I mean he gets his "butt-grime" all over the floor when he crawls all over the house! He refuses to wear pants... and he's a bad influence to you two!" and then Gladys and Mandy see Harold and Billy roll over the floor naked and then Harold says "sorry son, but your mom's right, we have to get rid of the "bare skin" rug, and besides, the Catholic church division of Endville won't stop picketing our house just because we have Mr. Devlin around. But hey it does feel nice to be in the buff once in a while! (Gladys looks at him angerly) umm Ok I'll get rid of him!"

And so, Red was thrown out of the household and then Harold says to a crying Billy "there there son, I got you a new playmate...a talking rat!" and as Harold pulls the "rat" out of his magician's hat, the "Rat" says "I am not a rat! I AM WEASEL!" Harold then says "heh heh heh, that rat think he can talk! Well it was either getting him or that funny looking monkey with the big red butt that your mother hates because it's filthy" and then Billy says "aww man! I want the filthy big butted monkey...HEE HEE HEE! (plays with weasel) man Weasel, this is more fun than the time me, Mandy, and Rear Admiral Floyd pretended we were magical girls...

(flashback begins)

Billy is dressed like MewZoey while giggling idiotically and says "mew mew style, mew mew grace! mew mew power in my face...hee hee hee!" Mandy is dressed like a gothic PowerPuff Girl Z girl and says "what? this is my style!" and then Red appears and is about to do the most disturbing thing in all of my stories as he says "Helloooo! it's me! Sailor (shows his butt) MOON!" I will punish you in the name of the (shows his butt again) MOON!" and then suddenly and without warning, a crowd of people appear with noisemakers and a man with a giant check shows up and hands the giant check to Billy, Mandy, and Red, saying "congradulations guys, you just won the prize for "**most disturbing scene in a fanfic of all time!**" while everyone chants "disturbing scene! disturbing scene! disturbing scene! disturbing scene!"

(flashback ends)

Mandy stands infront of Red and says "Ok Red, I guess you live with me now! And we have one rule..." And then Mandy says in a demonic echoing voice the words that disturbed Red the most... "PANTS...REQUIRED!!!" And when A VERY upset Red puts on "Levi's" Jeans, his outie belly button starts singing "I'm coming out!" and this freaked out Red and annoyed Mandy to the point where she tosses him "Old Navy" pants and it caused him to turn into a model and start dancing perfectly, Mandy then furiously tosses at him a pair of "Dockers" jeans and nothing happens to Red. It was time for Red's favorite show to be on..."The Full Moon channel" and then Mandy says "Red, I want to watch CSI!" and then Red say "PLEASE MANDY! and besides... CSI was created by some goddess of chaos just to break up a famous fanfiction writing couple but WHO CARES! I want to watch my show!" Mandy gets a little angry and then she sees Billy with a baboon that smells his finger and then Mandy says "So Billy? who's your new friend?" and then Billy says "oh I was tired of that know-it-all rat so I traded him for the monkey with the funny butt!" and then the "monkey says "I R NOT MUNKY WITH FUNNY BUTT! I R BABOON!" And as I.R. Baboon sniffs his finger again, Billy points and laughs at I.R.'s butt, making I.R. howl in embarassment and then Mandy says "Mr. Baboon, if you don't like it when people look at your butt and laugh, why don't you just put on some pants?" And then I.R. Baboon says "I R CAN NOT WEAR PANTS TO COVER I R'S BUTT, I R CAN NOT FIND PANTS THAT CAN FIT OVER I R'S BUTT! it's too big!"

But when Mandy sees I.R. Baboon's butt, she for some strange unexplained reason (even beyond the author) Mandy starts to giggle, smile, and make a loud bellowing laugh, Billy says "this is scaring me Mandy! hold me I.B. Red guy! And as Mandy continues to laugh at I.R. Baboon's big red baboon butt, a white light appears and then...everything in existance is erased...

When existance is reconfigured, Billy suddenly transformed into a chicken and Mandy is suddenly changed into a cow. The Red guy is still the Red guy and I.R. Baboon is still I.R. Baboon...but with a smaller butt. Red sees Billy and Mandy as a cow and a chicken and he says "oooh hoo hoo hoo! I'm so going to have some fun with you two today!" Mandy then angerly puts on a superhero costume, speaks spanish, and shoots milk at a lactose-intolerant Red while Billy throws eggs that appear out of "somewhere unexplainable involving Billy" at Red's butt. Red then says "Well I guess I got it at the **_END!_**"

After the show ended. Grim, the Eds, the Kimonos, Lizzy, and Sarah are shocked at what they saw and Double D says "My word, the stuff they put on Television these days!" Ed then says "this is my kind of show! it's so weird!", and Eddy then says "whoever made this show needs a girlfriend and to lay off the "wacky tobaccy".

Lizzy and Sarah giggle and Lizzy says "Ed, howcome the Devil is called "the Red guy" and howcome he isn't drawn with a "elephant"? and then Ed in a deerstalker's cap says "Elementary School my dear Elizabeth...It's the work of the Evil Alfred E. Khan! he censors everything! EVEN "ONE PIECE"!" Grim then hides behind the couch and then Hikari says "oh 'mon Grim why are you scared of a weird, gross, cartoon?" and then Grim says "actually Hikari, the characters in that show Billy and Mandy, they really creep me out, as if I know them from another time" and then Ryoko says "Either Grim has some weird visions about Billy and Mandy from that show or he should lay off the "weird juice".

Double D then checks on Celeste, who is just sleeping peacefully on her bed in Double D's room and then he hears everyone watching "Mind of Mencia", and after Ed says "DEE DEE DEE!" everyone but Grim, Hikari and Kasumi laugh out loud, while Double D says "everyone please! my parents and Celeste are trying to sleep!" and when Double D goes back to his room, he sees Hikari rocking Celeste in her arms while she is sleeping, Hikari then asks "Sockhat-kun" I know you're hiding something from me, and you know how I feel when you're hiding something from me and covering it up, so I ask you one last time (makes a sad anime face) can you please tell me who Celeste really is and where she came from." Double D then ponders and ponders on how he's going to get out of this one...

THE END...for now!

OK ED-HEADS, I WANT YOUR VOTES ON SHOULD DOUBLE D REVEAL CELESTE'S STORY TO HIKARI AND THE OTHERS OR RISK CELESTE BEING PUT IN A ZOO! EVERY VOTE COUNTS BY THE TIME THE NEXT CHAPTER COMES UP! ALSO HOW DID YOU LIKE THE "SPIN-OFF PILOT" IN THIS CHAPTER? (what? every TV show has one, "The Simpsons" and "Fraiser" are spin-offs!) IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE BILLY AND MANDY HAVE MORE "DEVILISH" ADVENTURES, LET ME KNOW! Right now I plan to enjoy life, ride my bike, and plan for new chapters and a new story called "Bo bo bo no Kitaro" a crossover of "Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo" and "Ge ge ge no Kitaro" and will have the same type of humor "Grim-Eds" has. And remember "Ed-heads" I will ONLY continue the story if I get alot of reviews and readers. so ENJOY!

Note that I highlight Red's fake names as a joke that he has alot of alter-egos he actually uses in the show he's from!

!23 hguorht 82 sretpahc ni nevig stnih hguorht tuo dnif ot uoy dna wonk ot em rof s'ti ,ytitnedi eht rof sa tub nailliv niam suoiretsym a sah yrots eht


	34. Night of the Living Puppet!

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy**

By Winter Knight

Chapter 34 **SPECIAL**: "NIGHT OF THE LIVING PUPPET!"

Note: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy nor "that Grim show"… but the original characters are mine.

WARNING! THIS STORY MIGHT BE VERY SCARY AND IT'S TOLD IN RHYME!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time on Grim Eds:

Double D then checks on Celeste, who is just sleeping peacefully on her bed in Double D's room and then he hears everyone watching "Mind of Mencia", and after Ed says "DEE DEE DEE!" everyone but Grim, Hikari and Kasumi laugh out loud, while Double D says "everyone please! my parents and Celeste are trying to sleep!" and when Double D goes back to his room, he sees Hikari rocking Celeste in her arms while she is sleeping, Hikari then asks "Sockhat-kun" I know you're hiding something from me, and you know how I feel when you're hiding something from me and covering it up, so I ask you one last time (makes a sad anime face) can you please tell me who Celeste really is and where she came from." Double D then ponders and ponders on how he's going to get out of this one...

We now continue our story:

Double D then says to Hikari, "Actually I can not go on white-lying out of this...even to you, Celeste is not my cousin nor niece even though Eddy pointed out I'm a only child. Celeste is actually a fairy from a realm of subconciousness..."

And so Double D explained his first meeting with Celeste, saved her from a nightmare spider, and accidentally took her with him to the waking world

Hikari then looks understanding and says "But why did you lie to us? we're your friends...and I'm your girlfriend!" and then Double D then says "Actually I was very afraid that if Eddy discovered that Celeste is a fairy, he might take advantage of her in a scam or (gulps and yellls out) SELL HER AND OUR OTHERWORLDLY FRIENDS TO A ZOO!!!"

Hikari slaps Double D in a comedic way and says "snap out of it Sockhat-kun! no one's gonna hurt lil Celeste or sell her, Fred, Jeff, Squid-hat, or possibly Nergal Junior (hugs him) however if Eddy even thinks about it (pulls out duct-tape) and I'll tell Ryoko what her boyfriend's been doing (anime smile). I also know that Kevin might do something like that too, he's such a dork!" Celeste wakes up and turns into fairy form and Hikari and Double D think it's cute. Hikari says "OH KAWAII! We're kinda like her parents huh? At least you lied to us in order to protect the Kofaerie, Eddy better not know about her true self and pull that off!(still has a roll of duct-tape in her hands)." Hikari then puts Celeste back in her crib and Celeste smiles at her before turning back into a human girl and goes to sleep. Double D and Hikari go outside to spend time together while Grim and the others while finishing watching "Mind of Mencia", also because Double D and Hikari find that humor Juvenile, racist, and vulgar. Double D and Hikari then see Nazz and Nergal Jr. doing the same from across the neighborhood and after they waved to them, Nazz and Nergal Junior waved back. Hikari then says "looks like they have the same idea as us...(Kisses Double D passionatly and Nazz does the same to Junior)

After their shows are over, everyone then went back to their homes and this wrap-a-round story follows Ed this time.

Before Ed goes to bed, Ed then goes through his comic books for bedtime reading and he pulls out some issues of "Evil Tim" but then one script falls out of a book, Ed finds out it's "the lost chapter" of "The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy" a chapter so terrifying, so horrible, that it was supposed to take place before chapter 5 but was too scary to be published...till now!

Man lives in the sunlit world

of what he believes to be reality.

But, there is, unseen by most, an underworld,

a place that is just as real,

but not as brightly lit...

**A DARKSIDE**.

Grim Eds- Night of the living puppet! 

Once upon a time,

in the town of peach creek,

lived 3 Eds and a bunch of kids

and one Ed totally reek

the story you are about to be told,

is one that will keep you up all night,

It's about a evil puppet,

a evil puppet that is full of fright.

it all started last one night,

the weird skeleton man is up to his tricks,

he is attempting to use his magic,

to free Ed of his ticks.

now Ed's hygene is extremely bad,

it will drive you up the walls,

the skull guy used his magic hockey stick...

but it almost hit Eddy in the ba...(HEY!)

now the skull guy was angry,

now the skull guy was mad,

he used a random spell...

that equals nothing but bad!

the stray bolt of magic,

ended up hitting a stump of wood,

as you know by now,

things so not look so good.

the stump of wood,

takes on a life of it's own,

curious about his new surrounding,

it explores the town.

it first encounters a mean looking boy,

who wears a hat, red as blood,

the boy sees the puppet...

and tosses him in the trash with a loud "thud".

the puppet wonders what went wrong,

why couldn't make a friend,

all he wanted is a friend,

a friend to the very end!

he then sees the 3 boys,

and their weird skeleton friend,

he would know the purpose of his life,

and his questions will be put to a end.

he sneaks into the house,

past the loudmouthed girl,

but he falls into a laundry machine...

set on full whirl.

Ed rushes to the puppet's rescue,

and pulls him out just in time,

the puppet was greatful,

and finishes Ed's soda of lemon lime.

And soon due to the puppet's weirdness,

the two become good friends,

but comes the night,

the fun and games finally ends.

The strange puppet,

who is sick and tired of his existance,

reads the skeleton man's book,

find a way to escape this circumstance.

"To become a real boy,

a boy of blood and flesh,

find a real boy or girl,

and eat her while he is still fresh!"

Despite his wanting for friends,

the puppet cannot resist,

but the puppet agrees to the ordeal,

as his clenches his fist.

So as Ed sleeps,

dreaming of monsters and space men,

is unaware of the fact,

that he is about to be served with Uzumaki brand ramen.

As Ed wakes up,

in a boiling pot of his own juices,

he is shocked to see,

that the puppet is being a nuisence.

The puppet wants to be a real boy,

and a real boy real quick,

either Ed would be boiled,

or the puppet would go for "Ed on a stick".

Ed runs out the house,

screaming in the nude,

a blonde haired girl wakes up,

and she screams with a "dude!"

"what is your problem Ed,

we know you can be dim,

but for goodness sakes,

cover your shame with pants of denim!"

"But Nazz can you see?

the evil puppet is gonna eat me!

either on a stick or boiled in a pot,

but he might set me on "puree'"

The puppet dashes towards the two,

with a fork and knife at hand,

the dim kid and the blond,

must get the kids to band.

The blond wasn't so dim,

for she can be very brighter,

she reaches into her pocket,

and manages to scare the puppet with a lighter.

As the 2 make it back to Ed's house,

they wake the bone dude named Grim,

as Grim finally wakes,

things look mighty dim.

For the skeleton man was having a dream,

a dream of a ghoul named Atrocia,

he looked awfully angry,

till Nazz somehow dressed like Atrocia.

"I cannot stay mad at you child,

so it's a evil puppet I see,

i'll get my scythe and...

ED! this is no time to pee!"

"But Mr. Skullhead!

the puppet guy scared me so hard,

i don't want him to eat my flesh,

would he settle for lard?"

"Good Golly mon!

we must get the kids here!

for the puppet creature might eat one of them,

this is something I fear"

Nazz hugs Grim,

as a way of thanks,

Grim thinks she might be a angel,

for proof is in her ranks.

In a quick flash,

faster than a joke in Crank Yankers,

Grim magically summoned the kids...

minus the kankers,

Grim tried to talk to the puppet,

puppet to reaper,

when he saw it,

he stared at Nazz hungerly like a peeper.

"who are you mon,

and why do you exist,

you want to eat kid flesh,

this will make a parent very pis...(HEY!)"

"the name is pinocchio sir,

I just want a friend,

I also tire of being a puppet,

to be human, means my friend's end!"

Eddy sees this as an opportunity,

to rid of a few jerks,

he will no longer be in fear,

if this evil deed works.

"I'll sacrifice myself to the wooden boy,

for I think I have nothing to live for,

getting rid of me means no more scams,

money making scames, nevermore!"

The only ones who talk him out of the plan,

are the two Eds, the blonde and Grim,

now Eddy might be dumb in his plans,

but he surely isn't very dim.

He approaches the puppet,

with fear in his eyes,

but the little puppet boy,

is in for a little suprise.

"say pinojelelobla,

I hear your story that is so sad,

I can be a friend...

and offer you dinner so rad!

I offer you a all you can eat buffet,

three girls fresh for the picking,

they are already covered in juices,

that will have you licking.

Follow me into the trailer park,

for a 4 star meal,

I'm inedible since i'm full of lard,

so do we have a deal?"

The puppet agrees to this,

and walks with eddy in the dark,

Pinocchio's mouth waters,

as they finally make it to the trailer park.

Eddy knocks on the door,

the kankers tourture him with all their might,

however their day of torment,

will become a day of fright.

As the girls plead and scream,

and fend themselves with a gardening hoe,

the one with the red hair,

was the first to go.

The blond with the buckteeth,

tries to escape through the backdoor,

but she fell victim to pinocchio,

but he wanted to eat one more.

The tomboy with hair of blue,

tried to fight back with a chainsaw,

now this is his only victim,

who he prefers to eat raw.

After eating the kankers,

Pinocchio noticed something went wrong,

he mutated into a hybrid of the girls,

he wanted the features to be gone.

"Sorry pinojejejejebede,

but it looks like girls won't make you look neat,

but i know a kid named Kevin...

the other white meat!"

And so Eddy and Pinocchio,

walk back to Ed's domain,

for Kevin is still the name,

in Pinocchio's menu that still remain.

Everyone is shocked that Eddy's ok,

for they thought Pinocchio ate like a horse,

but Kevin is in for it,

when he discovers he's the main course!

Pinocchio dashes towards,

the most hated dork,

he stabs him with a knife,

and eats him with a fork.

Pinocchio suddenly appears in human form,

a real boy I might say,

but this act of cannibalism,

has a price to pay.

The evil the victims contained,

combined with the one pinocchio shows,

he felt sick, he felt woozy,

he felt that he is suffering many blows.

He falls to the ground,

into the hard pavement of the road,

all the evil within him,

caused his human form to explode!

The kids and grim were happy,

the puppet was no more,

but the other kids think Eddy was responcible for the puppet,

so they beat him up once more.

Ed, Double D, Grim, and Nazz,

felt bad for the victims the puppet ate,

however what they didn't know,

is that the puppet can replicate.

Near the spot the puppet exploded,

are 4 little seedlings,

they bear the heads of Kevin and the Kankers,

and are glad that Eddy recieves many beatings.

Does this ending make any sense,

other than a excuse to get Eddy's butt kicked into the floor,

but once the 4 seedling grow into living puppets,

they will hunger once more...

THE END...?

The dark side is always there,

waiting for us to enter,

waiting to enter us.

Until next time,

try to enjoy the daylight.

Speaking of scary moments, After Ed finishes reading "the lost chapter", he suddenly hears a knock at the door, and out in the rain, stood May Kanker covered in a soggy blanket with tears in her eyes, Ed then screams and hides in a fishtank, May then sees Ed hiding and she says to him "umm Ed, remember you have Kasumi and I have Fred?" And then Ed is relieved and asks what she's doing here. May then says "Actually Ed, can I live with you? You see my sisters found out who I've been hanging around with and so they disowned me and told me that I'm not a Kanker anymore...I'M NOTHING! (cries)"

Ed then puts a warm blanket on May and says "There there May, you can bunk with Jeff, Squid and Fred." (May gets excited) and then Jeff crawls up to Ed and says "Hello dad! I got the bed ready and umm who's your friend?" Ed then says "OK SON! MAKE A BED FOR MAY...please? and then May looks confused at the giant spider as he makes a bed for her out of webbing and then May says "umm...Ed? how is it possible for you and Kasumi to have a son...AT THIS TIME, THIS AGE AND THAT SPECIES!" And then Jeff says "umm actually umm...umm... Dad, what's her name? (May) oh right! (shakes all eight legs with May) pleasure to meet you I'm Jeff, Son of Ed and housekeeper, I also do detective work with Fred and Squid hat on my spare time... but please don't wake them up, Squid gets cranky if he misses his sleep."

Ed then explains the whole incident in chapter 28 about how Ed first met Jeff in order to clear things up, Ed then tells her "At least Jeff doesn't wear a showercap and a diaper!" And May gets confused and doesn't get the joke.

May then ends up sleeping on one of Jeff's webs near Ed's bed and as they all sleep, May is happy that she finally has some real friends who will accept her for who she really is.

Meanwhile, back in the trailer park, the two Kankers sisters have gotten rid of one of their own and they hold a party until Lee points out "I don't get it Marie, we normally have the Eds' butts handed to them but ever since they befriended that weird skeleton thing, it looked like they have a cure for the common kanker." but then they hear a knock at the door and after they opened the door, they see a very attractive girl of their age with long blond hair and wearing the same style of clothes as the girls. she smiles at them, showing off the gap in her teeth and says to them in a British accent, "Hello...SISTERS! the name is Erissa Kanker, we were seperated at birth and because of our maternaty records I have finally found you after all these years". the two girls looked so shocked beyond belief and Marie yells out "how dare you interupt us at the moment getting rid of May and then tell us you're our missing sister, I aughta pound you!" and then Marie suddenly stopped in her tracks for unknown reasons. the Girl then continues "I see you had a run in with something supernatural...but I have something for my sweet sisters to get the men of their dreams and put a end to anything that stands in your way." and May says "plastic surgery?" and then the girl says "NO! THIS!" and she shows them a strange golden apple and then Lee says "let's use this to bribe the Eds to marry us instead of those stupid Kimono sisters!" and then the girl says "don't use it in that way...use it when it is time, I'll see you later dear sisters, I have a "job" to take care of" and then all 3 of them giggle evily and Erissa makes a really evil gap toothed grin...

Next Time: **CHAOS FINALLY SHOWS HER FACE!**

evisuba ytterp saw amme !evol erup fo tuo dab ytterp dneirflrig a stnaw nda das si rohtua eht


	35. CHAOS FINALLY SHOWS HER FACE!

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy**

By Winter Knight

Chapter 35: "Downtown Peach Creek's grand opening! **CHAOS FINALLY SHOWS HER FACE!**"

Note: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy nor "that Grim show"… but the original characters are mine.

I will be gone for a few days so I hope you guys don't mind the long wait...

Also I dunno if I should end the story because I'm hardly getting any reviews and hits. It's the fans and my imagination that keep the story going!

Did anyone see the twist coming?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After days of repairs due to anthropomorphic brooms, a insane Hollow, and a giant Pee-Wee Herman, Downtown Peach Creek is finally rebuilt, and the first place that re-opened first is "Nergal Pizza". Apparently, Double D, Kasumi, and Celeste are the ones who won the $200 gift certificate for any store in the plaza. As they go inside the restaurant, they see Nergal, Ed's Aunt Sis, Nergal Jr. and Nazz working at the restaurant. Nazz goes up to them and says "Oh hey Double D and Celeste, what's up?" And Double D orders a "screaming mad special" and so Double D, Kasumi, and Celeste got their pizza, Nazz then tells them "oh and Nergal got me a job here but if you're not around in town, maybe I can take care of your little cousin, k?" and then Double D says gladly, also would you take care of Jeff if Ed ever gets the chance to see "The Rocky Horror Picture Show theatrical experience"? Nazz replies "you mean little Jeffy? Sure! I mean for a giant talking spider, Jeffy's a real good boy and can make such lovely dresses and pajamas. Hikari and Nazz then hang out during Nazz's break and plan for the April Fool's day cosplay party that starts sometime next week.

It was also the same day the other Eds and Kimonos show up too, along with their friends. Ryoko and Hikari decide to check out the perfume shop in order to smell nice for their men...and pick up cologne for Ed...MAJIDE?!

So Eddy is in charge of leading the group to other stores however Jeff has to stand far from Eddy since he's a recovering arachnophobic. Eddy and the others then notice Johnny with Lizzy and May with Fred Fredburger in the shopping center, Eddy then says "man! no wonder why the author wants a girlfriend so much!"

Eddy, Ed, Squidhat and Jeff go into the halls of the shopping center and Jeff says "hey guys, let's check out "the Discovery channel store!" and then Eddy says "eh, that place is for Losers" And then Ed says "But Eddy! you say that everytime we want to go somewhere that doesn't sell candy nor DVDs" and then Squid gets excited and says "oooh! a music store...and they got the new "Weird Al" Yankovic CD!!! And then Squidcrawls up to Eddy and says "DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT EDDY! WE'RE GOING AND THAT'S THAT!" Eddy then goes with them and says "man he's good!" Eddy manages to sneak off and go into the candy store, drooling at the "Mighty Joe Breaker", a giant banana flavored jawbreaker. Just before he can scam for it, Ryoko appears out of nowhere and buys it for him while telling him, "Eddy, we're gonna have fun today, no scamming please!" and then Eddy while sucking on the "Mighty Joe Breaker" says "awww man! you just sucks alot of fun out of today... oh well!"

Soon, Eddy and Ryoko go to "Hot Topic and then they see Grim dressed goth and wearing a name tag that says "Greg". Eddy and (eventully) Ryoko burst into laughter and then Grim looks very angry and says "SHUT UP CHILD! Besides I'm unable to reap because Ed won't let me and Ed and Sara's parents want me to get a job if I continue to live in Ed's basement." Eddy continues to laugh it up and Ryoko then says "you know Eddy, if you worked here then you wouldnt be scamming all the time." Eddy then tells Ryoko "Eh Jobs are for people who wanna work, besides I'm on my way to working at a get-rich-quick scheme, and by the way Ryoko I'm only 12 so I think I'm not supposed to have a job till Junior High is over for me!"Ryoko then whispers something to Grim and the talk end with them giggling.

Ryoko then runs into May trying out the goth clothing at Hot Topic, May then says "Hiya Ryoko, I was trying out the latest fashion in this new store, oh and I see Fred sees something he likes" and he is seen wearing a striped hat and clogs and then he says "YES!" Ryoko then says "Hey May, he kinda looks like "Mr. Hat and clogs" from "Bleach!" and then Ryoko and May giggle at a cheerful Fred Fredburger.

Meanwhile in the other part of Downtown Peach Creek, Johnny and Lizzie then run into Dracula at "Brookstone", sitting on a vibrating reclining chair, Dracula then says to them, "DDDDracula hhhhappy tttto ssssee yyyyou LLLLizzy aaand MMMMelonhead! DDDDracula LLLLikes tttthe shshshshaky cccchair!" Lizzy then grin and says "Hey Johnny! wanna know what makes grandpa happier than this?" And then she puts a MP3 player on Dracula's ears and set it to Disco songs like "Boogie Wonderland", "Love Rollercoaser" and "Play that funky music" Dracula then says "TTTThank yyyyou LLLLizzy, DDDDracula hhhhappier tttthan aaaa vvvvampire aaaat aaaa bbbbloodbank!" Johnny and Lizzie then walk away giggling but then Johnny's head rattles and then he says "My Melon-head sense is tingling!"

But then the ground starts shaking, and the skies turn dark, 4 monsterous shadows emerge from the darkness and into the center of the plaza, Grim, the Eds, the Kimonos, the Nergal Family, Nazz, Johnny 2X4 (who suddenly runs away), Lizzy, May, Fred Fredburger, Jeff, and Squid hat feel the small tremor and as they rush to the center of the plaza, they see 3 pre-teen girls and a giant hollow. Nazz then says "LOOK OUT! THAT'S THAT GIANT MONSTER THAT KEEPS STALKING US, WHAT DOES IT WANT??? And then the attractive girl of their age with long blond hair and wearing the same style of clothes as the Kanker sisters says to them with a gap-toothed smile and British accent, "why, this is my slave from the underworld you twits!" And then Double D says, "(softly) The Kankers deal with the supernatural too? (normal voice) and who might you be and why do you send this beast to attack us?" The girl then says "I am Erissa Kanker...their long-lost sister! And I cannot stand you all to ruin all that good chaos and dischord within the Cul-de-sac, so..."

And then Erissa gets zapped by Grim's scythe and Grim then says "She be lying child! She be not a Kanker but sometin far more worse..." And then Erissa says "good job bonehead! for revealing my true identity..." and then she transforms into a beautiful woman with long blonde hair, a greek dress and a evil gap-toothed grin. The woman then says to them in a British accent...I am ERIS! GODDESS OF CHAOS AND DISCHORD! I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL! (summons lightning from her golden apple) Eddy then runs towards her saying "whoo hoo! she's mine! and every curve that comes with it!" and then a rather angry Ryoko grabs Eddy and tells him "Get your mind out of the gutter Eddy! And Eris! stop causing chaos and dischord around my man and our friends!"

Eris then sends out the Kankers and the Hollow to attack, only for Captain Melonhead and Hoss Delgato to appear out of nowhere and attack the hollow. Eddy is then grabbed by Marie and Lee gives him purple nurples while Ryoko taps Lee's shoulder and socks her right in the face and Jeff shoots a web at Marie into a wall and Jeff says "sorry about that but you're horribly mean to my uncle Eddy" Grim and Nergal then gang up on Eris and as Eris blasts Grim and Nergal into a wall, Double D and Ed wonder what does Grim have to do with Eris and Grim then says "we once dated years ago, but then Eris would rather watch people dying and people investigating what could've killed them, she got a kick when those Crime Scene Investigators had no idea she caused those "accidents". Long story short, she was insane and would rather cause Chaos and Dischord rather than enjoy my company and...NERGAL!!!" and then Eris fired "nergal tentacles" out of her golden apple and grabbed Nergal, saying "wow! a real man! wanna date?" and then Nergal says "Umm sorry but I got (sees Eris knocked in the head with a frying pan) THANK YOU AUNT SIS!" and then Junior electricutes Eris with his tentacles while saying "and that's for trying to steal my dad from us!"

Captain Melonhead then jumps towards the hollow's face and takes off it's glasses... and then gave it a good whack with his "SUPER FIST OF THE NUT! ACORN PELTER!" and then Celeste secretly uses her fairy magic on the hollow but it turned into a cat/hollow hybrid and then Hoss clubs the creature in the head with his mace till it gets knocked down.

Meanwhile, Lee and Marie then walk up to Ed and Double D and Ryoko, May, Jeff, and Celeste stand in front of them with Ryoko saying "umm now's your cue to stop in your tracks, start screaming, and run away!" and the Kankers did so until Jeff fires another web at them and apologizes for it.

Grim then wonders what to do with Eris, Lee Kanker, Marie Kanker, and the hollow. Nergal then says "why not banish them to the center of the Earth and be our maids? and then Eris wakes up and says "YOU...YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME! I'M A GODDESS! I'LL (sees Celeste, trying to look so kawaii) AAAAHHHH! GET THAT HORRID THING AWAY FROM ME! AAAAHHHH! MY HOLLOW! GET US OUT OF HERE!" And then the Hollow awakes and manages to grab Eris and the Kankers, and the creature hits a wall face first and continues to escape.

Captain Melonhead then appears out of the shadows and goes up to Grim and the Eds, Captain Melonhead says "hello mr. lumberj...I mean Grim, I have found these from that giant beast (hands the sky blue and pink wire frame glasses to Double D) maybe you'll find evidence about who we are facing, also I would like to join you guys in keeping the town evil-free for is it my (the melon-mask falls off) destiny..OOPS!" And then everyone except for May, Lizzy, and Fred Fredburger get shocked at Captain Melonhead being revealed to be Johnny 2X4 and then Lizzy tells everyone "Umm...Johnny likes to play superhero and he only wants justice to be served and he's a niceguy and...pleaseohpleasecanhejoinus?" and then Ed says "OKIE DOKIE LIZZY!" and as everyone celebrates, Eddy dashes towards Johnny, angerly saying "SO IT WAS YOU WHO ALWAYS RUINED MY SCAMS AND RETURNED MONEY TO MY PIGEONS! I AUGHTA..." and then Dracula grabs Eddy by the feet, making him trip. Dracula then says "Hey Greed-boy! Melon-head is ok guy, Melon-head good to Dracula's Grand-daughter! you hurt Melon-head and Dracula gonna git ya sucka! Now if you all excuse me! Dracula must make it to the Pizza restaurant before it closes. Hey Soot-man and Soot-boy...and Nazz, make Dracula the "bloody sausage special! Hold the garlic!"

Grim then makes a gastly grin while appearing before Eddy and then Eddy says "hold it Grim, I'm your best friend forever, so if you plan to reap me, you can't do such a thing!" Grim then says, actually Eddy, I talked to me boss and not only he promoted me to assistant manager but we immediately hired you, so come with me...AHAHAHAHA!" And then Eddy starts kicking and screaming and says "NO NOT THAT! ANYTHING BUT THAT! HELP ME GUYS!" Ryoko then says "At least he'll make honest money and stop scamming for a while... plus I get a discount! (anime smile)" Kevin then appears out of nowhere and laugh at Eddy and calls him a "dork", Kevin then gets dragged by Grim and says "I hired you too just too just to keep you from calling people dorks and just to make Eddy's job miserable. Oh and guys, You be getting extra credit if you work at the store!" Kevin and Eddy look at eachother and yell out "NOOOO!" Before Eddy and Kevin started their shifts, Eddy and Kevin wondered why Grim is going this and Why was Eris scared of Celeste just by looking at her...

And so everyone (except Eddy) enjoyed the rest of the day at Downtown Peach Creek and after the day ended, Double D and Hikari still wondered whatever happened to Eris and her henchmen and who do those sky blue and pink wire frame glasses belong to. Double D then did some researching and finally made a conclusion and he says to Hikari, "EUREKA! I finally found out who ownned the glasses through the use of DNA technology and now it turns out they belong to...NO! NOT HER! IT CAN'T BE! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!

WHAT DID DOUBLE D DISCOVER? FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 28 FOR HINTS! BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WON'T INVOLVE ERIS BUT SOMETHING EVEN WORSE STANDS IN OUR HEROES' WAY!


	36. APRIL FOOLS!

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy**

By Winter Knight

Chapter 36: "APRIL FOOL!" Finally debuting a few months before Halloween, JACK O LANTERN!"

Note: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy nor "that Grim show"… but the original characters are mine.

Over 6,000 points, YES! IN YO FACE!

You want him you got him, working double on April Fools Day...Jack O Lantern!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was April Fool's day and the "Kimono's April Fool's Day Cosplay par'tay"! It's where everyone in the party dresses as anime characters, the party arrangers Hikari, Kasumi, and Ryoko are dressed like Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup from "Powerpuff Girls Z". As the girls open the gates to their home, their friends show up and are dressed like anime characters, however the group so happens to show up dressed like characters from "Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo", Lizzy flies to the Kimono house dressed like Torpedo Girl while Johnny 2x4 is tied to her, dressed like Softon, also following Lizzy is Sara and for a good reason she's dressed like Bo-bobo's sister Bububu-bu Bu-bubu (she looks ALOT like Denbo-chan). Jimmy and Rolf also follow them, Rolf is dressed Goku in order to blend in and Jimmy is dressed as Mr. 2 Bon Clay because he likes ballet but Rolf so happens to feel unconfortable around him.

Meanwhile, May Kanker and Fred Fredburger just teleport in the house dressed like Suzu and Rice, Fred as Rice then says "mmm...I like rice with nachos...YES!". Also with May and Fred are Nazz and Nergal Junior dressed as Beauty and Gasser, they share a kiss apon arriving. The Kimonos wait anxiously for their boyfriends. But then a giant package arrives in the Main Hall and when it opened, Ed, Edd, n Eddy pop out and wig out while dressed as Bo-bobo, Jelly Jiggler, and Don Patch, they all shout out "APRIL FOOL!" Double D as Jelly Jiggler has Celeste dressed as Dengakuman in his arms, holding grilled tofu dipped in miso on a stick. The Eds then kiss their kimono girlfriends and then Grim shows up dressed like Skeletor from "Masters of the Universe". Grim laughs and says "Now that imbecile will finally get my name right! So Tell me Ed...who am I?" and then Ed who has his monobrow wave around says "COOL COSTUME SKELETOR! YOU'RE GOING OUT AS THE GRIM REAPER?" Grim then frowns and says "I loathe you!" Ed and Celeste then hug Grim and say "Awww we love you too Skeletor!" Grim then says "so who's da little girl, I've never seen her before." and then Hikari says "oh that's Sockhat-Kun's little cousin Celeste, say Hi to Grim!" and then Celeste says "Hi Unca' Skeletor!" and Grim can't help but to smile and say "how cute, even though she is haning out with that moron Ed... by the way, where is Ed's "son" anyway?

Jeff the spider then shows up and performs a rap number while dressed up in a diaper and a showercap, Jeff then says "Yo dogs! check the threads! I be M.C. JEFF PEE-PANTS" and he be in da house!" And so Jeff performs for the wiggin April Fool's day party. At the snack tray area, Ed asks why people do tricks on April Fool's Day and as Grim is about to tell the Eds, the Kimonos, Nazz, Junior, and Celeste the story he says "Actually I started the whole thing, it happened on the very first Halloween, When Peach Creek was just a tiny Village but with visable adults. Jack O Lantern, a local trickster of Peach Creek was everyone's problem, because he can't stop pulling pranks. One night, the people of Peach Creek decided that they are tired of Jack and his pranks so they pulled a prank to teach Jack a lesson. They did this by sending a prank gift to the queen and signing it "from Jack". Everybody knows that the Queen has no sense of humour, but she loves to receive gifts. The Queen was angry that her gift was a pie that contained 40 blackbirds that flew away and ate all her vegetables, and so she sends a knight to kill Jack.

That's when I came in, I came for Jack's soul, but Jack refuses to go. He tricked me out of me scythe. Jack tells me he will return him the Scythe if I grant him eternal life so he will continue his pranks for eternity. I had no choice and accepted the deal, but I didn't liked to be tricked so I arranged it so I won't be seeing his face around forever..."

Ed then says "You cut off his head?" Grim says "yep! felt good too!" Eddy then says "Whoa! I had no Idea you had it in you Bonehead, so if the Skanker Sisters ever come back to get me, you know what to do!" May is right behind him and says "HEY!" and she pours punch on Eddy's face.

Grim Continues " So I cut Jack's head off with me Scythe. Jack, as he has eternal life, survives and uses a pumpkin as his new head. Since then, every Halloween night, Jack pulls terrible pranks on the people of Endsville. The people forgot about Jack as the years passed, but Jack didn't forget what they had done to him. He could never leave his home, except on Halloween night. On every Halloween night, Jack emerges from his home, pulling terrible pranks on people of Endsville.

Ryoko then says "wait a minute Grim, Jack only does this on Halloween...it's April!" and then Grim says "actually he discovered a loophole and he also pranks innocent people during this time of year..."

But then a Pumpkin-headed figure sneezes and says "Excuse me but I believe you are all talking about me behind my back!" Grim then says "JACK! We meet again!" Jack then says "Oh Grim... you're not the only one with a "friend"! Kevin then suddenly steals Grim's scythe and shows up, dressed as Hatenko. Kevin then says "Ok DORK! like the costume? I made it just to mess with you... "DON!"

Eddy then gets mad at this and is about to act but then Ed, Ryoko, Junior, May, Johnny, and Rolf decide to fight off Jack, but then Jack then uses the scythe to trap those who wish to fight him into pumpkin shaped bubbles. Jack then says "you morons, how do you expect to beat me... if I have Grim's scythe in my clutches!" Jack then aims at Celeste but then Eddy grabs her just in time as Jack then uses the scythe to summon pumpkin creatures and turn the Kimono Mansion into a giant pumpkin monster, everyone tries to flee the party but then more chaos is caused and then Ember Mclane reappears just to terrorize Eddy but then Jack ends up trapping her in a giant pumpkin and says "uh uh uh! I don't need competition when it comes to my plans for world domination and revenge! After I eliminate Grim I'm going after his brother Jack!"

Jack then goes up to Eddy and says "so you're the "Prank Master" huh?" Eddy then says "what makes you say that "Pumpkinhead"!" Jack gets mad at being called that and he says "Kevin told me so, So you want to challenge me to a prank-off?

Eddy accepts but then Jack offers Eddy a cigar and Eddy says "WOO-HOO! FREE SMOKES!" A disclaimer then reads "Do not smoke cigars if you are 12, look what it's doing to Eddy" and then suddenly Eddy's cigar explodes on his face and Jack then says "I can't believe a stupid kid like you actually fell for it! AHA! Now what's your middle name?" Eddy mutters and says "I don't know" and then green slime falls on him and Jack says "Wrong! Kev told me it was "Skipper", so "Skipper", where's Barbie"? AHAHAHAHAHA! Jack then places a whoopie cushion where Eddy sat on it and it causes Jack and his minions to laugh, Eddy then looks humiliated and Jack tells Eddy he's going to cut off Grim's head with his own Scythe, Eddy tells him Grim's head is easily removable and Jack points out that anyone who gets its' head cut off with the scythe, will stay off. Eddy then says "Sorry bonehead, you're on your own!" and runs off of the house, Grim then gets angered and Jack says "MAY MY "ALL HALLOWS FOOLS DAY" PARTY, BE ETERNAL! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" And Jack, Kevin, and the pumpkin minions leave the mansion, terrorizing and scaring anything in sight.

As Hikari, Kasumi, Nazz, and Celeste are hiding in the background, they escape with Celeste in their arms and Hikari and Nazz agree on finding others who will help them at this time of need, Nazz worries about the others but she worries mostly about Eddy after dealing with the pumpkinheaded mad-man and why he ran off on everyone... and why Kevin was such a "Super-Sized Mega Dork"

Eddy, still humiliated by Jack O Lantern, runs to his house, takes a shower and then goes through his collection of stuff he swiped from Grim's trunk. His favorite Item is what appears to be a green mask of Norse origins, Eddy somehow paid attention to class and remembered that the mask was said to possess the powers of Loki, the norse god of mischief, Eddy then says "wait till Pumpkin Pie-face get's a load of me!" and then Eddy then puts on the mask and starts screaming and spinning like a tornado. Eddy then appears in a Yellow zoot suit and jumps out of the story and stands in front of the reader, Eddy then says "SSSS...MOKIN'... causes...cancer!" he gets ready for his big date and says "Somebody stop me! It's Partytime, P-A-R-T-why? Cuz I gotta!"

Eddy then spins out of his house and says "with these cartoon-esq powers...I can be...A SUPERHERO!...naw I just wanna get back at that Jerk-O-lantern and take his title of "Prank-Master" for good! Look out Jack! Eddy's back!

**To Be Continued!**


	37. Eddy's New Mask!

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy**

By Winter Knight

Chapter 37: "Eddy's new mask, Eddy vs Jack O Lantern vs Eris?!"

Note: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy nor "that Grim show"… but the original characters are mine.

Number 37 is a magical number to Kevin Smith!

Sorry for the long wait but the website keeps screwing up my story submissions, So I used the Export trick. Now how do I change that by the time I do chapter 38?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Time on Grim Eds: It's April Fools Day and the Kimono Sisters are throwing a party! But then Kevin finally finds a supernatural "friend"...JACK O LANTERN!. Jack manages to defeat our heroes and humiliate Eddy in a Prank off. But after defeat in the hands of Jack, Eddy pulls out a mysterious green mask with mystical powers. Once Eddy puts on the mask, he becomes a green-faced mad man with cartoony super powers. But is it enough to take on Jack O Lantern in a match of wits and prankery? Oh and Kasumi, Hikari, Nazz, and Celeste decide to find others who will help them strike back at Jack and get their friends back.

(back to the story)

As Jack O Lantern and Kevin have their pumpkin minions attack the Cul-De-Sac, Jack then uses the Scythe to force Grim and his friends to watch the chaos he is causing while they are trapped inside pumpkins-cages. As Jack is about to destroy the candy store, he sees a giant "ED-mongo stink bomb" it explodes on Jack's Face and then out pops Eddy, dressed in a yellow zoot suit, and he has a big green head with huge teeth. He goes up to Jack and he tells him "SSSS...MOKIN'... causes...cancer!" Eddy then kisses Jack and spins away.

Jack then gets furious and then he sees Eddy dressed as a golfer and Jack is suddenly on a tee, Eddy then pulls out a giant golf club out of the fly of his pants, Eddy then suddenly hits Jack's head off with the golf club, Eddy is then shocked and discovers it's really Kevin, dressed as Jack, Eddy is then furious and says "Ok you DORK! Where's "Pumpkinhead"?" Kevin then says "Jack made me dress like him in order to distract you so he can get back at Grim... better get him before Jack gets... AHEAD of you, haw haw haw!" Eddy is then furious... then he gives Kevin a "atomic wedgie" and then spins off.

Meanwhile, Hikari, Kasumi, and Nazz (with Celeste) gather up their other friends who just happen to be Dracula, Nergal, Baron Von Ghoulish. Dracula then says to Von Ghoulish, "And this time Baron Fancy Pants, we're gonna fight that menace, Jerk-O-Lantern has Lizzy, Sock-head and Melon-head! So don't wuss out on us just like when we fought that un-scary green guy!" Baron Von Ghoulish then says "Fight? well I might as well get rough with that scalli-wag, he has my students! oh and Mr. Nergal, your son's doing very well in class but I wish he would stop scaring Eddy when he's scamming and Kevin when he's being a bully...then again Eddy and Kevin always were problem students." Fred Fredburger then runs up to Celeste and he yells out "I like managed to escape from scary Pumpkin-head guy but I lost May in the process...MAAAAY! (cries)" Nazz then says "umm...dude, you should tell me this and not Double D's cousin, now lead us to Jack... also Kevin's gonna get it for this!" Fred then gets angy and says "I'm gonna go to Ed's house and like arm myself for like the big fight with pumpkin-head guy...I need nachoz...yes!"

Elsewhere, Lee and Marie Kanker notices that pumpkins are invading the town and Marie then Lee and Marie stare at Eris in her "Erissa" form and she says "don't look at me, my apple of dischord is still getting charged up for next week... (Sees Eddy wearing "The Mask") Son-of-a... SISTERS! WE'RE SO GOING TO CAUSE SOME CHAOS TONIGHT!"

Jack O Lantern has Grim tied to a stump and Jack pulls out the scythe, Jack then says "Oh...CHIN up Grim! I mean what's no way to get...AHEAD! No need to lose your HEAD over this! ahahahahaha! Oh and Grim, after I execute you... I'm going after your brother next!"

Eddy then shows up dressed as Gallager and he pushes Grim out of the way and he says "That's no way to smash a melon! (pulls out a watermelon and a huge mallet) This is how to smash a melon! (smashes it and Grab's Jack's head) I wonder what happens if I smash a Pumpkin with my Sledge-O-matic!" Jack gets his head back and he says "So you want to fight fire with fire huh? well... (Eddy puts a exploding cigar in Jack's mouth and it explodes) Oh and what's with the green face?" Eddy then says "well if my face was orange, I'd be as ugly as you!"

Jack is then furious and a huge practical joke war is engaged, Pies are thrown, whoopie cushions farted, even Jack slept and Eddy-mask puts his hand in cold water... The war ended with mists surrounding Eddy and Jack...

Eris then arrives out of the mists with Lee and Marie Kanker and then Eris sees Eddy-Mask and says "you green-faced twit! That mask belongs to my cousin Loki, hand it over!" Eddy-Mask then does a "wild take" with his eyes and says "Hellooooooooo Nurse! what does that mean anyway? But if I getcha, do the curves come with it?" Eris then says "sorry, I only date real men...now hand over that mask!" Eddy-Mask then says "If you want a mask so bad, then why don't you take the mask off that hideous monster that works for you!" Lee then says "Hey! I'm not wearing a mask!" and then Eris then says "Not you Lee! And my Hollow is busy watching CSI while her glasses get repaired, so I sent my new enforcers... MY CHAOS BIG FOUR!" And then four cloaked being in white "scream" masks show up. Eris then continues "My Chaos Big Four" are four of my most powerful assassins I have gathered from many dimensions and they work for me... due to the mysterious nature of my warriors, they will only introduce themselves one by one as time goes by...MY FIRST ASSASSIN! THUD! ATTACK!"

One of the cloaked beings takes off it's cloak, revealing itself to be a giant purple monster that just loafs around, eating golden apple cereal. Eris then says "THUD! ATTACK THAT GREEN-FACED GOON!" And then Thud says "duhhh I'm on my breakfast break". Eris then says You're as worse as that Hollow! now (squirts water at him) attack him!" Thud looks at Eddy-Mask and after Eddy-Mask says "who sent the "purple people eater"? Thud then says "Duh I can't attack him! He's trying to save his friends from that weird pumpkin guy!" As Eris gets angry, she, Lee, and Marie get shot in the butts by Jack's slingshot and Jack laughs like a maniac at the stunt he just pulled. Jack also manages to steal Eris' apple and trap Eris and her minions in pumpkins.

Jack seems triumphant until a scary knight in back armor shows up...Jack then shrinks in fear and yells out "No...No...NO! GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Jack remembers that this is the knight that killed him in the first place, Jack then climbs up a tree, Eris then says "hey...you...wanna get some nachos? let me out!" the "Knight" then says "NACHOS! YES!" The Knight is actually Fred Fredburger and Nazz and her friends stand in front of him, nodding their heads. Jack then notices Fred tricked him and then as Dracula, Baron Von Ghoulish, and Nergal free the others and Grim, Jack is extremely furious at the trick and pulls out a pumpkin bomb, as he is about to throw it at Fred, Eddy-Mask pours a milk carton full of hot sauce into Jack's throat and his head is suddenly aflame and Nergal decides to test out his new technique... "THE PURPLE NERGAL!" a technique where Nergal puts his tentacles on Jack's nipples and elecricutes Jack which puts out the flames and made his nipples purple. Baron Von Ghoulish then "sissy slaps" Jack's head off which causes his pumpkin minions laugh so hard, they explode into oblivion.

Grim then gets his scythe back and goes up to Jack and so does Nergal, Nergal Junior, Eris, and Ember Mclane. All five of them decide that Jack needs to go, as Eris grabs her apple, Jack then says "But Grim! We had a deal!" and Grim says "Well "Pumpkinhead"...THE JOKE IS ON YOU AHAHAHAHAHA!" And so Grim, Eris, Nergal, Nergal Junior, and Ember Mclane combined their blasts into one blast and it destroys Jack as he is blasted into oblivion.

Grim and everyone is happy that the threat is over but then Nazz then says "hold on, hold on...why does Eddy have a big green head and what are we going to do with Ember and Eris?" Ember then sees Eddy-Mask dressed as a Ghost-Buster (Not the Filmation one but the "Real" one) and says "Hey Ember! Who ya gonna call?" and then Ember says "umm I'll leave you alone this time!" As Ember vanishes into mists, Eddy-Mask says "actually I was gonna call a Pizza, I'm hungee!"

Eris then says "THAT MASK BELONGS TO MY COUSIN! GIVE IT BACK!" And then Celeste walks up to Eris and smiles, Eris then freaks out and Lee asks him "Eris! Why do you freak out whenever you see that little girl?" Eris then says "SHUT UP LEE! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" and soon Eris, the Kankers, and her minions vanish into the mists.

Grim then removes the mask from Eddy and he says "I don't know if I should thank you or send you to Saturn! I thought I told you to leave me trunk alone.. what else did you swipe?" Eddy then says "I also found a old magician's hat and when I opened it up, a insane blue talking rabbit popped out of it and ran off" Grim panics and Ed says "what's wrong Ghost Rider? that insane blue rabbit is going to team up with Eris, become a new member of the "Chaos Big Four", destroy the Cul-De-Sac, and cause trouble for us later on?" and Grim says "No, worse! The author is going to get in trouble if that crazy talking blue rabbit turns up!" And then everyone screams in sheer terror.

Kevin shows up and then everyone is so angry at him, Nazz goes up to him and says "Kevin... (slams a pumpkin on his head) YOU DORK! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! IT'S NO WONDER WHY NONE OF US LIKE YOU! YOU'RE WAY TOO MEAN TO EVERYBODY. BUT WHEN YOU HELPED JACK, THAT'S THE BOTTOM LINE! Oh and by the way (takes the mask from Grim, puts it on, and gives Kevin a wedgie so hard that he suddenly talks in a squeaky voice, Nazz takes off the mask after that and gives it back to Grim) I never want to see you again! And Junior is a very nice guy, so stop picking on him!"

Everyone laughs at Kevin and Eddy says "And here I thought I was a big loser!" and Grim says "You be dishing it out mon... but you be not taking it! ahahaha!" Baron Von Ghoulish and Ed notice Thud sitting all by himself, they go up to the big purple monster and ask him what's wrong, Thud responds "Eris fired me so now I have no where to go and service to offer!" and then Baron Von Ghoulish and Ed whisper to eachother and Baron Von Ghoulish says "Well My school needs a lunch room chef, I would like to give you the job." Thud then gives out a sheepish grin of happiness and Ed says "Yeah Mr. Monster! you were nice to us! I want mashed potatoes and gravy please!" Grim then has the mask in his hands and says "Better make sure Eris never gets this... and my trunk ends up in safer care!"

As everyone goes back to the Kimono Mansion to continue the party, they fail to notice that a tiny pumpkin-seed is left on the ground and might cause trouble later on for our heroes...

THE E... oh waitaminute!

Meanwhile, In the "Underworld", Ember enters a place called "Boogie Bay". Ember sees Boogie Man in his Pirate suit and his crew re-building the "Maelstrom" after that incident from chapter 30. Ember goes up to Boogie and says "Sorry Captain, but I was unable to cause some chaos with Grim and the Eds because some Pumpkin-headed freak already beat me to it but me some other dipsticks made sure that Pumpkin stayed smashed... Like that poser band from Chicago."

Boogie then says "sounds like Jack O' Lantern, the legendary prankster. Well once I get this ship fixed and my crew organized, we might pay a visit to Grim and his "friends" sometime soon! ahahahaha!" And then a tall green creature with long black hair shows up and says to Boogie, "Captain, check out me blue prints for me automatons, the humans won't know what will hit them!" Boogie then says "Excellent Mr. Creeper, you'll soon tie with Ember over "employee of the month"." Creeper then says "Umm about Ember, I kinda feel unconfortable around her, she keeps making "goo-goo eyes" at me when I'm right here...she's doing it right now!" Ember then proceeds to chase Creeper around while saying "You're more cuter than that dipstick with the sock-hat! remember my name Creeper! REMEMBER MY NAME!" Boogie then looks at me and says "please end this chapter!"

THE END...you owe me Boogie!

NEXT TIME!: NERGAL vs... SOFTON from "Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo"? the winner is chosen by your votes, vote now for who should win this battle!


	38. Nergal vs Softon!

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy**

By Winter Knight

Chapter 38: Nergal vs Softon!"

Note: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy nor "that Grim show"… but the original characters are mine.

I admit this fanfic takes place in the same world as "KND: Operation H.A.I.R. and that explains Softon's appearance...however H.A.I.R. is on indefinate Hiatus due to personal problems...enjoy!

Sorry for the long delay, I had some problems with my eye and it's painful and it sucks.

I also just got news that...SHONEN JUMP WILL RUN BOBOBO-BO BO-BOBO IN THE MAGAZINE...IN ENGLISH!!! YES!!!

oh and something else cool happened to me last week that made me really happy, try to figure out what it is.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today is the day Eddy has waited...and no it's not being a Jacuzzi with the Pussycat dolls. It's the day he finally gets his older brother's room! Eddy invites Ryoko Kimono with him to the grand opening, they see a stuffed camel wearing a fez hat, a real car full of "girly magazines" and a huge bed. Eddy notices a unusual door and as Eddy and Ryoko are about to open it, the scene suddenly turns black and white and then Double D in a fancy suit appears and says to the reader "Submitted for your approval, we have young Eddy, he just finally earned his older brother's room, however what is located on the horizon of his new dwelling is a interdimentional gate to a land where imagination has no boundries... for he just entered... THE TWILIGHT Z..." Everything is back in color and Eddy says "DOUBLE D! IF YOU'RE GONNA ACT LIKE A WEIRDO FROM THAT "TWILIGHTY SHOW ABOUT THAT ZONE"... GET OUT OF HERE!"

Eddy then sees a strange looking green door, Eddy then says "cool! a green door, just like in that movie my brother once showed me!" Ryoko is then furious and says "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO WATCH THOSE MOVIES!" Eddy then opens it without thinking and then he sees a dimensional vortex and out comes a strange-looking man in his 20's, he wears jeans and a black and yellow high school jacket with ice cream symbols on it, the strangest this is that the man's head is shaped like a pink soft served ice cream. Ryoko then says "hey! is your head shaped like pink poop or are you happy to see me? (giggles)" The strange man says "The name is Softon and I'm from the year 300X... I came for the being named "Nergal" for it is my destiny to defeat him in combat." Eddy then says oh and If you're looking for "Soot-face", try old man Dracula's house, you can't miss it... that'll be a quarter please!" Softon then tosses him a quarter and walks off in search of Nergal. Ryoko looks at a rather happy Eddy and says "You have no shame in doing anything for money huh?" and Eddy says "nope!" and continues looking at his new quarter.

Softon then enters Dracula's house and Dracula is playing Poker with Baron Von Ghoulish, Grim, And Nergal, Lord Pain appears and serves snacks and tea to the others, Dracula then says "Dracula has no idea why Skeleton man invited the weirdo with the mace and cape." Grim then says "actually the fans begged me to have him show his face on this story." Lord Pain then looks at the readers and says "Hello dear readers! My master finally brought me to this retched world known as the "Cul-De-Sac"...THIS IS MY FINEST MOMENT IN ANY FANFIC...hi mom!" Grim then looks at Nergal and says "Why are you even here? I still have hard feelings after the first time we met." Nergal then says "Might I tell you that after my nephew Ed and future daughter-in-law Nazz helped me out I supposed we formed a truce and that explains why I constantly help you and your friends drive away any evil supernatural creatures that are out to get us... let's form a truce for reals later ok Grim old chum?" Grim then says "I be thinkin' about it mon!"

Softon uses his Babylon powers to open the door and he says "Ok, which one of you is the one called "Nergal"? Dracula then looks at Softon and says "You make Dracula laugh, your head resembles pink-doodie" Nergal then says "Well Grim, I'll show you that I've changed... HEY POO-HEAD! I'M YOUR NERGAL!" Softon then says "Nergal, you are a Babylonian God of the Death, if a Babylonian warrior defeats you, that warrior will be proven to be a Babylonian warrior among Babylonian warriors. Nergal says "Oh that's right, Wikipedia says I'm a Babylonian demon...but aren't you supposed to be a "Blabs-a-lot" warrior?" Softon then says "Blame the dubbed version of my show...and now prepare to face the wrath of my "Fist of Babylon!"

And so as Nergal and Softon start fighting eachother, cards are flying around and Lord Pain happily smashes things at random. Softon then uses "Sharp fists of Babylon" and with his index and little fingers, he summons Goddess Babylon to rough him up. Nergal then uses his tentacles to shock and elecricute Softon, Softon then retaliates by uses "the hard pack of Soft swirl" to rough him up even more. The fight ends up being in the middle of the Cul-De-Sac and with no winner in sight. Double D, Celeste, and Hikari see this and Double D asks Softon why is he fighting with Ed's Uncle Nergal and Softon replies "It is my destiny as a Babylon warrior to beat this demon!" Everyone gets news about this and Ed gets excited about it and May shows up with a autograph book and for no reason at all she is dressed like Suzu.

Double D points out something bad that will happen involving time travel, If Softon defeats Nergal in this time, something chaotic might happen in the future! and then Eris appears and says "you rang? and now to case more chaos!" And Eris opens a vortex that sends Nergal and Softon, still fighting through other fanfics such as "StrawHat Guy!" and other fanfics that are written by some violent monkey on a type writer who just happens to like "One Piece", "Naruto", and "BLEACH" alot. And then they end up back in my story but they still continue fighting.

Double D then stands between the two and attempt to stop the fight while Hikari blushes that her man is standing up to the chaos. Double D then says "don't you two get it! it's just a scheme to cause chaos in the timestream and if it continues..."

Softon and Nergal talk this out and then Softon sees Eris and Nergal says "Oh it's that crazy lady with a pet hollow that used to be a fanfic writer, she's making us our pawns!" Softon then says "Let's put our differences aside and deal with that menace!" The two nod in agreement and as Nergal wraps Eris with his tentacles, Softon then uses "It's judgement time" and summons Goddess Babylon to attack her multiple times as Nergal shocks her, they tie her up and Softon uses "Mu's inheritance" to send her flying back to where she came from.

Nazz and Nergal Junior then rush to Nergal, warning him about what Eddy just told them about and when they got to Softon they start giggling at the shape of his head. Softon isn't amused by this but then Eddy and Ryoko then show up and Eddy mentions that Softon came from a strange door in his brother's room and Softon then says "I guess I have to go back or else the timestream does end up in chaos...besides I got to help my new friends against the invading Chromedome Empire." Eddy then says "Yeah... you do that, after that I got to get that door sealed shut or else something worse might happen..."

And so everyone is back in Eddy's Brother's room. As Softon is about to go back into the dimensional gate in Eddy's Brother's room, Softon then says "By the way Grim, someone wants to see you! Oh and Nergal...see you in the year 300X!" As Softon goes through thee dimensional gate what comes out is a cute japanese girl in a big green sweater. The girl goes up to Grim and says "I'm Numbuh 3 and I've come for your job, I wanna be a Grim Reaper...please?" Grim, Eddy, Ryoko, Nazz, Nergal, and Nergal Junior burst into laughter but then Numbuh 3 gets extremely angry and demonic and she jumps at Grim and savagely attacks him. Eddy then thinks, "I hope this isn't a type of story where it all turns out to be a dream..."

Eddy then wakes up and says "THIS SUCKS" but then he notices he wakes up in his brother's room and says "wow, a happy ending, I thought I only get those in massage parlors... Now I got to go back to my regular dreams...

Eddy goes back to sleep and he suddenly ends up in the "Moulin Rouge" and sees Nazz, May, Ryoko, and Sarah are dressed like those girls in that music video and they sing.

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)

Eddy giggles and grins with delight and Double D, Celeste, and Nergal Jr. appear and they look furious, Double D then says "I don't care if this is just a dream... THERE IS NO ROOM IN THE DREAM WORLD FOR YOUR PERVERTED FANTASIES THAT INVOLVE OUR FRIENDS!!!" Nergal Jr. then says "Actually Double D, I have a way for Eddy to stop dreaming about stuff like this! Eddy then says "In case you never seen my show Junior, It's been hinted that I'm a perv and...actually...I'M A MEGA PERV! Just look at the following flashback!

(flashback to the episode "one + one Ed")

Eddy sees Ed's dresser and pulls out a bra, Eddy then says "whoo hoo, PG-13!" and Ed says "That's my mom's!" and Eddy is grossed out.

(flashback ends)

Nergal Junior and Double D look at eachother and smirk evily...

The next night, Eddy is then strapped to Jeff's web, he is terrified, even as Jeff is soundly asleep and Eddy says "please...let...me...go... I'll promise to only dream about the chicks of the latest issue of "Bossman's Jiggy Jiggy magazine"...PLEASE FREE ME FROM THAT EIGHT-LEGGED FREAK!"

Meanwhile, in the outskirts of the Cul-de-sac, Eris uses her powers to transform her tower and then suddenly the area becomes her new land...the Kingdom of "Eris-Zona" Marie and Lee play "hot potato"with a cantalope and then Eris then says "SISTERS! that cantalope is actually aa forbidden fruit that houses a form of evil from within it's pit. I plan to use the rind as snack... and it's core to eliminate that melon-headed hero for good! Lee, Marie, the hollow, the Chaos Big Four, and Eris laugh evily as Eris opens the cantalope and a black mass flows into the Cul-De-Sac and it enters Ed's house, it sees a sleeping May Kanker and it enters her by residing inside between her buckteeth...

Next Time: "Captain Melonhead's new suit! IT'S ALIVE!"

oh and by the way I put alot of work on that new chapter!


	39. MelonHead

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy**

By Winter Knight

Chapter 39: "Captain Melonhead's new costume, IT'S ALIVE!"

Note: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy nor "that Grim show"… but the original characters are mine.

isn't it weird that there is a Ed, Edd, n Eddy marathon "Eddest day ever" on April 28, the same day Cartoon Network is showing a movie about...some "spider-guy"?

worn any black suits lately?

Oh and I plan on writing a Prequel to "Grim Eds" which is about a major incident that involves Why Eddy never wants to hear the words "Deal" and "Demon" in the same sentance to this day, and all this happens before the day Grim first met the Eds.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny 2x4 starts the chapter with sharing his most inner thought.

"Who am I? You sure you want to know? The story of my life is not for the faint of heart. If somebody said it was a happy little tale... if somebody told you I was just your average ordinary guy, not a care in the world... somebody lied."

"Oh and If you want to know about my origin...watch the Ed, Edd, n Eddy episode "Robbin' Ed"!"

We see Johnny 2x4 with Lizzy Bartley on their way to school and then he walks by Jeff and Jeff softly nips his right hand and Johnny went "yeow! what was that for Jeff?" and Jeff says "Sorry uncle Johnny but I thought that if I bite you then you get super-spider powers so you can be more powerful... I even drew a "radioactive symbol" on my abdomin. Johnny then says "Thanks anyway Jeff but I don't need the powers of a spider, man!" Lizzy then says "yeah Johnny, if you become some sort of a "spider-guy", does this make me some kind of a "living vampire"?" and then they both laughed and walked away.

Ed and Double D are then running away and they run into Johnny and Lizzy. Johnny says "my melon sense is tingling but what's going on in school?" Double D then says "Actually Johnny, when we were getting ready for social studies, Lee Kanker somehow used Eris's help for a project and it involved summoning a goblin to attack us all." Johnny then says "cool! what kind of goblin? green, hob, demo, ultimate green, or new?" Double D then says "nope, just a ordinary goblin from the underworld, since Grim is away and this goblin is somehow powerful than Junior... (Ed: WE NEED A HERO!)" Johnny then rushes to a phonebooth and comes out as "Captain Melonhead"!

Johnny (as Captain Melonhead), Lizzy, Double D and Ed rush to the gymroom and they see "a ordinary goblin" flying on a bat and throwing bombs at random. Melonhead then sees May critically injured and rushes her to the nurse's office. May then softly says "no...it's...a...trap!" and then a mass of black liquid comes out from between May's buckteeth and gets into Melonhead's hand, and soon he's completely covered in the black mass.

As the strange goblin continues beating up Junior and frightening Nazz, Ed finds himself to be powerless but then he sees a bomb, thinking it's a jawbreaker but then a mysterious being in a black costume shows up and grabs it from Ed and throws it back at the goblin. Ed says "HEY LOOK EVERYONE! CAPTAIN MELONHEAD IS BACK...and he looks snazzy in his new black suit!" Melonhead in his black suit jumps towards the goblin and bodyslams him to the ground and Junior opens up a gateway and as Melonhead somehow uses "spider-webs" to wrap up the creature and throw him into the vortex of the underworld. Nazz then sees Melonhead and says "wow, like the new suit!" and then Johnny runs off and is in the restroom. Nazz then says "umm has anyone seen Eddy around here?"

Johnny then tries to take off his costume but then the suit suddenly changes into his regular outfit...except it's in black. Johnny then says "Cool! but what did May mean by "it's a trap? I'll check up on her after school. In school, Kevin throws spit-balls and paper-airplanes at Johnny, Johnny then smiles evily and takes Kevin outside, everyone then hears Kevin screaming like a little girl and punches are being thrown. Johnny then goes back to class smiling and after class, the kids see Kevin wrapped in black webbing and saying "grandpa, is that you? I'm sorry for being such a DORK!"

At lunch, Nazz is with Junior, Ed, Double D, and the Kimonos. Nazz wonders if May is ok because Fred is also in the nurse's office and Double D can't notice something weird with Johnny's new outfit and behavior. Thud shows up and gives everyone more slices of pizza. Kevin is about to enter the lunch room but when he sees Johnny he rushes out of the lunchroom and then Lizzy shows up and says "Hi Johnny I like your new outfit but why were you mean to Kevin earlier?" Johnny then says "MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS VAMP! YOU CAN JUST FORGET ABOUT OUR DATE TONIGHT! CSI IS ON ANYWAY!" Lizzy then hides behind Ed and as Johnny rushes out of the luchroom, he says to everyone "WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT!" but as everyone is shocked at this behavior, something that looks like Eddy dressed as a supervillian bursts through the wall. Eddy then says "I PROFESSOR SCAM HAVE RETURNED AND I WANT REVENGE ON CAPTAIN MELONHEAD!" Johnny then uses the new suit's power to turn into Captain Melonhead and he rushes towards Professor Scam and suddenly beats him up savagely and Professor Scam then retreats and yells out "SEE YOU AFTER SCHOOL! oh and ditch the suit, black isn't your color!"

After school, Johnny as Captain Melonhead is in his regular outfit and sees Professor Scam and has 4 tendrils coming out of his back and then Scam says "Before we start fighting, did anyone lose a bunch of twenties rolled up in a rubber band? Because we found the rubber band." Everyone doesn't laugh and Scam continues, "It's a terrible joke... But thank you for coming!" and strikes Melonhead and Nazz asks Double D "umm should we be involved with this? And Double D says "unless it involves Eris, Boogie-man, Ember, Jack O Lantern, or other supernatural monstrosities...NO! and so everyone walks away and goes to the nurse's office.

Scam tries to smash Melonhead with his tentacles and then Melonhead asks "What's with the tentacles?" and Scam says "umm... (to his tentacles) Listen. Listen... to me now. Listen... to ME now! (To Melonhead) I stole these from Double D (hears him screaming a mile away) oops, he found out, I've also needed a power boost so now prepare to call me...DOCTOR OCTO-SCAM!"...did I mention one of my tentacles is giving Kevin an atomic wedgie?" Melonhead then tries to strike him but then his tentacle knocks Melonhead into the playground and into Lizzy's arms. Johnny then says "Hi Lizzy!" and then Lizzy looks sad and says "Johnny why were you a jerk and where's your black outfit." Johnny then says "that's the thing Lizzy...The suit... where'd this come from... the power... feels good... if you lose yourself to it." Lizzy then says "so the suit not only makes you more powerful but makes you a jerk an..." Dr. Octo-scam shows up and grabs Lizzy with his tentacles, Dr. Octo-scam then says "Johnny 2X4! And the girlfriend!" Johnny then asks "What do you want?" and Dr. Octo-scam then says while grabbing Johnny with a tentacle, "I want you to find your friend Captain Melonhead. Tell him to meet me at the Emma Margaret Iveli Memorial Bridge at 3 o'clock. Johnny then says, "But I don't know where he is. Dr. Octo-Scam then takes his sunglasses off with a tentacle and barks out "Find him. Or I'll peel the flesh off her bones..." and as his tentacle snaps at Johnny, Johnny replies in a angry tone "If you lay... one finger on her..." Only for Dr. Octo-Scam replies "You'll do what?" and walks off on his tentacles and redies himself for the battle at 3 o' clock.

Johnny then rushes to his "Melon-Cave and runs past the "Peach Creek wrecking crew" and Double D says "Johnny, have you seen my experimental octo-harness?" and then Johnny says "Dr. Octo-Scam has it and he's got Lizzy! no time to spare!" Nazz then says this is serious guys...we need Grim for this... but where is he? Ed pulls out Grim who is hiding in his belly-button and Grim says "I wanted to part in dis story because this is just a excuse to parody those over-cliqued "Spider-Man" movies...but since you found me, let's go then!"

Johnny then pulls out his new black costume and says "I don't care if this suit makes me a jerk, it gives me alot of power and I need it to help Lizzy...forgive me Lizzy!" And then the suit bonds with him and soon he swings towards the bridge. Johnny swings past the "Peach Creek wrecking crew" and Grim manages to collect a pice of Johnny's suit and has Double D study it. Ryoko then says "umm yeah, why was Eddy running around in his underwear and Double D's octo-harness?" and Kasumi then says "wait a minute, May mentioned something about something black stuck between her teeth, it might have something to do with Melonhead-Kun's new suit!" And so everyone runs towards the bridge.

Lizzy then wakes up and finds herself on a bridge and then Dr. Octo-scam says "Good Morning Vampire girl! Like the view? how about a closer look? and Lizzy screams while Dr. Octo-Scam laughs maniacally. Dr. Octo-Scam decides to make things "fun" by grabbing a cable car full of kids. Captain Melonhead then shows up and then Dr. Octo-Scam then says "You're an amazing creature, Melonhead. You and I are not so different." Melonhead then says "I'm not like you. You're a jerk!" Dr. Octo-Scam then responds by saying "Well, to each his own. I chose my path, you chose the way of the hero. And they found you amusing for a while, the people of this city. But the one thing they love more than a hero is to see a hero fail, fall, die trying. In spite of everything you've done for them, eventually they will hate you. Why bother?" Melonhead then says "actually everyone likes me and I do what's right because it's right!" Dr. Octo-Scam slaps Melonhead on the head and says "Here's the real truth. There are some people seen in the Cul-De-Sac. And those teeming masses exist for the sole purpose of lifting the few exceptional people onto their shoulders. You, me? We're exceptional. (leans in and grabs Melonhead's neck) I could squash you like a bug right now, but I'm offering you a chance. Join me! Imagine what we could accomplish together... what we could create. Or we could destroy! Cause the deaths of countless innocents in selfish battle again and again and again until we're both dead! Is that what you want? Think about it, hero!

Captain Melonhead then says "No! I don't care what that strange voice in my head says, I'm not going to join you!"

Dr. Octo-Scam then gets angered and says "This is why only fools are heroes - because you never know when some lunatic will come along with a sadistic choice. Let die the woman you love... (shows him the cable car full of unseen children) or suffer the little children. Make your choice, Melonhead, and see how a hero is rewarded." Melonhead then says "Don't do it, Octo-scam!" and Dr. Octo-Scam then says "We are who we choose to be... now, CHOOSE!"

The suit makes him want to quit but then Johnny settled and says "Ok, suit, we need to save both! after this I won't ask for anything!" and Lizzy gets nervous about the suit making Johnny do mean things.

The minute Dr. Octo-Scam says "The one thing they love more than a hero is to see a hero fail." Melonhead uses his suit's "webbing" to swing to grab a falling Lizzy and Lizzy then says "actually Johnny I remembered I can fly!" and so he lets her go and goes after the cable car. Dr. Octo-Scam is about to ram Melonhead with his tentacles and then he gets pelted with a sausage and he sees Rolf, Jimmy, Sara, and Dracula throwing stuff at him. Rold then says "Leave Melon-headed boy alone! You're gonna pick on a guy trying to save a bunch of kids?" Dracula then says "Yeah, Dracula got something for your hiney! You mess with Melonhead boy and Dracula, you mess with Peach Creek!" and Sara says "umm yeah! You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us!"

Melonhead then uses the suit's tendrils to land the cable car on a garbage boat that is piloted by Ed and Ed says "I got it Melonhead! GET THAT BAD GUY!" Grim then says "I don't know what's scary, the fact that that Johnny is that strong with that strange black suit, or Ed is able to operate a boat, who gave dat boy a licence?"

Dr. Octo-Scam then Grabs Captain Melonhead and slams him into an abandoned Church in Lemon Brook, a rather angered Dr. Octo-Scam follows him and tells Melonhead "You spun your last web Melon-head, if you have not been so selfish your little girlfriend's death would have been quick and painless but now you really ticked me off, I'm gonna finish her, nice... and slow. Lizzy and I, were gonna have a... hell of a time. The suit takes over and then Johnny grows fangs and razor sharp claws and proceed to savagely beat him up and the fight is so violent it's more violent than a "Sin City" comic.

Double D then suddenly shows up and says "John...I mean Captain Melon-head, I got something to tell you! I tested out the piece of the suit and I found out something scary... IT'S ALIVE, AND IT'S TRYING TO TAKE OVER YOU MIND AND MAKE YOU A SAVAGE MONSTER!" Johnny is then frightened and then climbs up into the shadows. Double D then notices a unconcious Dr. Octo-Scam and notices something weird about him.

Meanwhile Johnny falls unconcious and he dreams he is in his underwear and is chased by a creature that looks like "Black Captain Melonhead" but is saved by "Original Captain Melonhead" and the two creatures fight eachother. As Johnny panics while watching the fight between his personas and costumes, he then screams real loud. Johnny wakes up to the sound of bells and then the creature suddenly melts off... Johnny then says "hmm, it hates loud noises" And then Johnny goes even closer towards the bells until the creature melts away into nothingness and Johnny faints...

Johnny wakes up in a bed near May Kanker in Double D's house. As everyone is in the room waiting for them to recover, Double D goes up to Johnny and then he says "We found you unconcious and clad only in underwear Johnny near that old bell tower in Lemon Brook." Lizzy is also near Johnny and kisses her, saying "Oh Johnny I'm glad you're ok and got rid of that ugly black costume, it made you into a jerk." May then comes to and says "JOHNNY! THAT (Double D calms her down) that thing was sent by Eris and it possessed me, it was a strange being from a cursed cantalope of chaos and it used me to set you up for a trap...I'm sorry!" And as Fred Fredburger hugs May, Johnny then says "that's ok May, Eris always plays innocent people for pawns..." Double D then notices a rather unconcious Eddy has what looks like a dark ring on the area where his neck should be at and finds out that the dark ring caused him to terrorize everyone . Grim looks at it and notices that it came from "Eris-Zona" and Grim slices it off with his scythe and says "Great, first we parody "Spider-Man" and now we parody "Digimon Adventure 02", what's next? "My Gym Partner's a Monkey"?" And then Ed, dressed as a monkey has a face on his butt and he says "What are you looking at?" and "Okie Dokie!", resulting in everyone laughing extremely loud.

Johnny then gets up and says "And now that I'm in tip-top shape, I'm going back to my original costume and I hope I never see that strange black costume ever again! for with Great power comes great respo..." Kevin then suddenly shows up and says "Hey Captain Melon-DORK! I suddenly got sand powers for no reason at all... let's fig...HEY! and Nazz suddenly sucks up "Sand-Kevin" with a Vaccum Cleaner. Nazz just giggle and then Junior says "wow, I guess Kevin really sucks!" everyone then laughs.

(days later)

As Lizzy is in the streets, she gets terrorized by some undertoad who wants to "bring her down" and some ghostly duck in a World War I-style German helmet that keeps making farting sounds. As Lizzy screams and it starts to rain, Captain Melonhead appears in his original outfit and he tests out his "melon web-shooters" at the strange duck and undertoad, he puts the two strange creatures in a slingshot and he fires them away into Lemon Brook. Captain Melonhead shoots a web and is about to swing away but then Lizzy stops him and says "Good to have you back... can you kiss me upside down in the rain?" and so Lizzy Kisses Captain Melonhead upside down in the rain, Melonhead has some words in his minds to end this epic chapter.

"Whatever life holds in store for me, I will never forget these words: "With great power comes great responsibility." This is my gift, my curse. Who am I? I'm Captain Melonhead."

Elsewhere, the strange black mass sees a lonely plank of wood and as the black mass goes into it, the Plank of wood laughs evily and exposes his fangs in his new all black monsterous form.

**Since this is a parody of Super-hero movies of course this will lead to a sequel... or maybe not!**


	40. DANCE PARTY!

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy**

By Winter Knight

Chapter 40: "It's our 40th Chapter, Nergal's Dance Party!!"

Note: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy nor "that Grim show"… but the original characters are mine.

I thought I wouldn't make it that far but I did...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After 39 chapters of humorus supernatural fun, the kids of the Cul-De-Sac decide to Party... and at the same time, Nergal just opened a new section in his pizza restaurant that has a huge dance floor and a machine that plays any song in any mix. Nergal then invites the kids over to "Nergal's Pizza" (except for Kevin because he's such a dork). Kevin appears in front of the restaurant and says "HEY! Let me in you uncle of a DORK!" And then Nergal says "After the way you treated my son, nephew, and his friends...just be glad you're not the ingredient of one of my experimental pizzas...SECURITY!" And then a couple of Nergalings escourted Kevin out of the restaurant...while one of them ate his hat.

The Eds, The Kimono Sisters, Grim, Johnny 2x4, Lizzy, Dracula, Fred Fredburger, May Kanker, Squid hat, Baron Von Ghoulish, Rolf, Jimmy, and Sarah enter the restaurant, excited at the new party zone in the restaurant as Nergal, Nazz, and Nergal Junior get the place ready and Celeste is having a nap as Nazz is watching her while working at "Nergal's Pizza". Eddy is wearing a loud disco suit and seemed to recover from last chapter...however his fashion sense didn't and Double D sees the suit and walks away, saying "I don't know this guy." and Ed says "I know him, he's Dr. Octo-scam!" and Ryoko says "Nope Ed, that's Eddy, he was "Dr. Octo-scam in the last chapter. He's my boyfriend who has the worst taste in fashion and once the next chapter starts I'm going to give him a full makeover...and "Feng Shui" his room!"

Rolf sees the place for the first time and he gets frightened and as the disco lights turn on, Rolf then looks frightened and says "evil spirits are upon us... SONS OF SHEPARDS FIRST!!!" and he jumps out the window and screams real loud, Nergal Junior then says "we have a door you know!" Eddy trys to impress the others in the party so he puts on his brother's brand of Cologne called "Man Stink" and it causes the others to be repelled but then Fred Fredburger and May Kanker starts hanging out with him and Eddy says "man, My brother is such a wiz at knowing which scent attracts animals" May punches Eddy in the face and says "Who you calling a animal?" Ed then pulls out a cardboard box and he starts breakdancing, yelling out "Look at me guys... I'M THE HORRIFYING BREAK-DANCING BEAST FROM PLANET FOOTLOOSE... WITH A THEME SUNG BY KENNY LOGGINS!!!" Eddy then says " And what does that make my Lumpy? "The Flying Space-monkey from Uranus" and Ryoko then says "what are you trying to do Eddy? Get the author in trouble with disgusting vulgar jokes?" Nazz and Junior then make and give some pizzas to the others and Nazz decides to teach Celeste how to dance while being cute.

As the others are dancing to the music, Lizzy then notices a shadowy cloaked being in a white "scream" mask, floating near the "DJ Device that controls the music in the party zone. Lizzy shouts out what she is seeing and then Grim pulls out his scythe and appears before the being, the mysterious being flashes a mirror ball device on Grim, leaving him dizzy and unable to see for a while, the being spoke to them saying "Oh Hello there, you might remember me as one of the "Chaos Big Four" and now to show off my true self!" and as she takes off her cloak and mask she is revealed to be a Japanese girl, wearing a costume that looks exactly like the one worn by the Digimon Emperor, She was also wearing a mask, and had her brown hair pinned up in a bun behind her. She then says "I am..." Lizzy then says "You're the Digimon Emperor and you're gonna make all of us but especially Fred and Jeff wear dark rings and make us your slaves...huh huh are ya?" The strange girl then says "NO! I AM NOT THE DIGIMON EMPORER, My costume is desined00 to make me look cool as I use Techno Music to perform my crimes such as destroying all of you...especially you Dhampire girl!... Oh and allow me to introduce myself, My name is Electronica, I came from the Techno World and I'm hired to cause some chaos. My "Fist of the Techno" will make you fall to my power as slaves and total space cases out of you if you resist. And now that this town will fall to my power... LET'S PARTY!!!

And Suddenly, Electronica uses her technologic powers to attach stereos and cables all over Downtown Peach Creek and then she hacks into Nergal's "DJ Device" and operates it as Non-stop and all of a sudden, everyone in the restaurant suddenly stand up and to the tune of "READY!" by Folder 5, everyone starts dancing in unison as Electronica joins them, Electronica then says "Oh no! I'm caught in my own spell! oh well, I like this song!" Eddy then says "At least You're not Ember Mcla...my legs...I CAN'T STOP MOVING THEM!" Nazz says "no kidding dude, we're like totally under her power!" Everyone starts dancing all over Peach Creek and they totally do it in unison, Kevin sees them from his house and then he says "I don't even want to have anything to do with those dorks..." And then Ember Mclain appears and before she can do anything, she sees everyone dancing to Electronica's music and then she says "Great, first that pumpkin headed dipstick causes trouble before I could, and now the "Dipstick emperoress" makes everyone dance before I can do anything... I'm going back to Boogey Bay and try to get Creeper to be my boyfriend... And with that, Ember teleports away.

While everyone continues to dance, Eddy manages to grab Double D's slingshot from his backpocket and Sarah's jawbreaker, he somehow manages to fire at Electronica's head and after that, Electronica looks annoyed at Eddy and she uses a sonic blast and everyone worries about Eddy but he looks ok... but the sonic wave makes him perform "the Macarena" and as Eddy dances like a idiot, everyone starts pointing and laughing at him. Electronica then says "this is a example to those who try to stand up to me!" The other have no choice but to continue dancing and hope they can somehow defeat this weirdo from another world in their current state. Nergal tried to use his tentacles but Electronica zaps him with a sonic wave that makes him perform the "swim" and Ed tried to use his "fist of the monobrow" but Electronica punishes him by making him perform "the monkey". Johnny is in his Captain Melonhead costume and tried to fight her but Electronica eventually punishes him by blasting him with a sonic wave that makes him perform "the Batutsi". Lizzy tried to use her sonic signals that bats have, but Electronica tells her "I know you're kinda like a bat with sonar abilities but I thought ahead, my sonic waves can't be affected by your sonar abilities, ahahahaha!"

As the "party" continued and everyone is continuing to dance even though they are tired, salvation came in the form of Rolf, who appeared in his people's warrior outfit, complete with earmuffs. Electronica then sees Celeste just taking a little nap outside of the party area, she says "hmmm, you're the brat Eris wants to dispose of... now's my chance!" and as Electronica is about to grab Celeste, Electronica is suprised by the very presence of Rolf and he says "cursed she-devil of technology, you turn Rolf's rutabegas the wrong way...EAT MACE TECHNO-DEMON FROM HADES!!!" and Electronica dodges his mace but it hits the "DJ device", jamming the spell and everyone stops dancing to the music, Electronica is then frightened of Rolf as he constantly chases her with the mace but then she vanishes into the mists saying "I'll be back Eds, and this time I will be more dangerous than before and I might bring the other STRONGER members of the "Chaos Big Four" with meeee!"

The spell Electronica casted on the others was broken and they hailed Rolf as their hero of the day, Rolf then goes up to Eddy and says "ah yes, greedy loud mouthed Eddy with the flat head, you were doing the dance of victory for heroes of my country, dance the dance for the hero, yes?" Eddy says "if you think I'm going to do the "Macarena" You must be living in 1995." Ryoko, Nazz, Sarah, Hikari, and Lizzy then yell out "YOU'RE DANCING FOR OUR HERO, NOW REPAY HIM!" And soon Eddy unhappily dances the "Macarena" and everyone then enjoy their pizza, Nazz wondered what did the likes of Eris and her minions wanted with Celeste. Rolf then happily dances along with Eddy, but then he looks at Grim and says "you're next Crazy Skeleton Man... FACE THE MACE OF THE SON OF A SHEPARD!" and Grim screams like a little girl and runs as fast as he can.

After the Dance Party ended and everyone went home for the night, The mysterious "Black Plank Creature" looks at Johnny and the others, waiting for his next move in a later chapter...


	41. Team Substitute Grim Ed

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy**

By Winter Knight

Chapter 41: "Replac-ED! Enter: Team Substitute Grim-Ed!"

Note: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy nor "that Grim show"… but the original characters are mine.

Oh and fans, who do you think is the best couple and worst couple in this story? And should I continue this story?

Also Eli Roth did a fake trailer in "Grindhouse" called "Thanksgiving", I liked it so much I wished it was a real movie...plus there is nothing cooler than a movie about a killer who dresses as a pilgrim, slashing people and cooking them like thanksgiving turkeys.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The New Dracula Multi-plex has opened in Downtown Peach Creek, a movie theater that only plays horror movies and is owned by Dracula. The opening is also followed by the world premier of the new movie by Eli Roth, "Thanksgiving" and Dracula (The VIV, Very Important Vampire) got tickets and plans to invite everyone, especially Ed.

Ed is dancing around with a giggling Celeste and Ed kept saying "Thanksgiving"over and over. Eddy says "Hey lumpy! it's May, Thanksgiving is in November!" Double D points out to Eddy, "Actually Eddy, Ed is thrilled that the new movie by Eli Roth is going to play at the theater tonight. It's called "Thanksgiving"! Ed then pounces on Eddy, saying "THANKSGIVING" IS GOING TO BE SO COOL!!! It takes place in Masssechusetes on Thanksgiving and it's about a mysterious killer who dresses as a pilgrim, slashing anyone in his way and cooking them like thanksgiving turkeys... (Eddy gets creeped out at the story idea) CAN BABY SISTER, SON, AND DOUBLE D'S COUSIN COME?"

Double D then says "YOU WILL ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Dracula told us that the ones who are old enough and have a girlfriend/boyfriend can come but kids as young as Sarah, Jimmy, probably Jeff and Celeste can't come because it's too gross and violent...we need a babysitter and Jeff is out of the question because they are scared of him. Ed then says "Isn't "Rich Uncle Skeleton" coming with us?" And Grim shows up and says "No can do mon, I got to attend the voltair exibit00 at the Art Museum... However I overheard you guys so maybe you can have me watch the brats while you go see some weirdo dressed as a pilgrim, mindlessly killing people.

Later that day, everyone except for Grim, Sarah, Jimmy, Celeste and Jeff are getting ready to go out to see the movie, Double D then says "Ok Grim, I hope you can take care of the kids and enjoy the art show while we go see the movie." Ed then says "We'll get you something cool Zarathos!" And so they left the house, Jimmy hides from Grim and Sarah says "Listen here bonehead, I'm the boss here and you can't tell us what to do, so let me play with your magic hockey stick!" Grim says "Child! that is not a toy! give it back!" Jeff then shows up and says "Oh hi Grim, how are you doing? Oh hi Aunt Sarah! I thought you hated me! I got you a quilt!" Sarah looks so frightened, she gives back Grim's Scythe and hides with Jimmy. Grim also notices Celeste is frightened of Jeff and after Grim says "Oh no, not you too!" He suddenly gets a weird vision from Double D's point of view in chapters 31 and 32...

"And then he hears child-like cries for help. Double D cannot help but to follow the sound but then to his suprise, he sees a cute little fairy, with blue eyes that are like those of a anime girl's, medium length red hair, in a pink dress and pink boots with wings on them. the fairy is trapped on a giant spiderweb and then a giant spider with a human skull for a head appears and crawls towards the girl, appearing to look hungry. Double D heard her cry more and he couldn't take it any longer so he throws rocks at the beast yelling "LEAVE HER ALONE YOU GARGANTUAN ARACHNID!" and when the beast crawls towards Double D, the boy then tells the fairy "close your eyes!" and then **HE TAKES HIS HAT OFF!!!**

Grim gets disturbed at the sight of Double D hatless again, saying to himself "I'd rather go to "SUPERJAIL" than see Double D hatless again." And then he looks at Celeste and says "that's no ordinary child, Double D be hiding somethin' from everyone, also why is she really scared of Jeff?" Grim then finds Sarah and Jimmy and he says "Actually I'm watching you kids while the others watch the movie, I'm planning to go to the art museum to see the new Voltaire and you're coming with me." Jimmy then pops out and says "Gee whiz, you like art museums too, and you're taking us with you? wow you seem to be a nice guy." Sarah then says "Watch it Jimmy, he tried to claim me once." Grim then says "C'mon child, I was doin' me job and besides your brother and Double D defeated me and that's how I became their eternal best friend... so in a way you're responcible for my presence!" Sarah looks shocked as she realizes that she is the cause of this whole fanfic happening, she asks Grim, "umm Grim, since I'm the whole cause of how you appeared in town I have a question...can I join my brother's team?" Grim then says "Umm... no...because fans dislike you, maybe if they say they like you in the reviews you can join but until then you are just as bad as Kevin...SO WHO'S GOING TO DA MUSEUM?" Jimmy is happy while Sarah is confused, Celeste looks puzzled and hugs Grim and Grim just smiles.

At the art museum, Grim looks excited as the new Voltaire exibit, Voltaire is a goth artist and a dude who wrote a song about a evil brain-eating meteor from outer space. Sarah was looking at the paintings at horses and thinks "Hmmph Grim doesn't think I'm good enough even though I was the cause of how this fanfic started...maybe I should be nicer to everyone...but not Eddy...he still sucks!" And as Grim continues to check out the new Voltaire's art gallery, Jimmy notices a shadowy cloaked being in a white "scream" mask, Jimmy taps Grim's shoulder and says "Mr. Grim, There's a weird looking being that has "Chaos" written all over it!" Grim then hears a voice saying "Actually, I have the word "Chaos" PAINTED all over me, heh heh heh." Grim turns around and sees the same creature but with the words "Chaos" literally painted all over it.

The being spoke to them saying "Oh Hello there, you might remember me as one of the "Chaos Big Four" and now to show off my true self!" and as she takes off her cloak and mask she is revealed to be a strange looking teenage girl in a black dress and beret. She is seen carrying a paintbrush and she is giggling evily, she goes up to Grim and says "I expected those stipid Eds to be with you but those brats will have to do! The name is "Victoria Van Go" and I'm from the art dimension! Now Prepare to face the wrath of my "Fist of Art!" And so with her paintbrush, Victoria summons animated flying clocks towards Grim but Celeste secretly creates a shield to deflect their attacks, Victoria sees Celeste and says "!!! THAT'S THE BRAT ERIS WANTED ME TO DESTROY! SURRENDER HER TO ME!" Jimmy then feels a boost of confidence and stands in front of Celeste and says "NO! why would that weirdo want Double D's cousin, she actually attends our tea parties and she's really cute! so if you want to get her, go through me!" And Sarah says "yeah me too!" Grim was about to attack Victoria but then she draws a boomerang and trys to throw it at Grim but Jimmy jumps in front of him and the boomerange changes him into a muscleman, As Grim and Jimmy go after Victoria, she then fights back by drawing her fist into giant size and shouts "FIST OF THE ART! SCREAMING PUNCH!" And then Jimmy and Grim suddenly look thin and scream like that dude in the painting. Grim and Jimmy snap out of their spells and Grim is about to attack but Victoria paint the scythe into a snake and it strangles Grim as he looks so shocked, and then Victoria draws a army of henchmen that resemble anthropodmorphic melted clocks. The clocks then go after Sarah and Celeste and then Jeff shows up and says "Oh Grim, you didn't seem to notice that you left me in the house and...HOLY GUACAMOLE! I'll save you Aunt Sarah and Double D's cousin! "And so he gets Sarah and Celeste away from the clocks with his webs and he also saves Grim and Jimmy, Grim and the others look on at Jeff tries to hold off the clock and he says "go on without me guys, I'll hold them off!" Grim then says "oh...ok" and they suddenly run like the wind away from the art museum.

Grim rushes out of the Museum with Jimmy, Sarah, and Celeste in Sarah's arms. Grim then says "We got to reform a plan (looks at Sarah, Jimmy, and Celeste) And since Ed, Edd, n Eddy and everyone isn't around...

(Meanwhile in the Dracula-Multiplex, The "Thanksgiving" movie shows a scene where the killler Pilgrim slices the head off of a guy dressed like a turkey, the girls looked so frightened and jumps into their grinning boyfriends, Nazz jumps into Junior and says "Hey cousin Ed, this doesn't get any better than this huh?" Ed just stays hypnotized ashewatches the carnage on the big screen but Eddy and Ryoko,whom doesn't mind the violent, they both wink and grin at Junior in agreement.)

I might as well get reinforcements and form a new temp group who can deal with this menace and save the city." Sarah then says "Don't worry Jimmy! Not only are we the main characters this time, but we get to kick butt this time... Hey Grim, I know someone who didn't go out to see the movie!" And so they goto Rolf's house and Rolf says "Oh yes, hello big-mouthed sister of big Ed with little clue, what brings you here to home of Ro... STAY BACK EVIL SKELETON MAN! SON OF SHEPARD CARRIES MACE FOR YOU YES?" Jimmy stands in front of Grim and says "No Rolf! he's ok, he took us to a art museum and we had fun with him until some evil artist from another dimension started causing chaos... We need your help!"

Rolf looks at Grim for over 30 minutes

Rolf the smiles and says "So fluffy headed Jimmy boy say you good guy and like art yes? Well Rolf has a test for you... what do you think of nude oil painting of great nana?" Rolf shows everyone a oil painting of his great nana in the buff and believe me readers is it not a pretty sight! Sarah covers Celeste's eyes as she and Jimmy cringes, While Grim is shocked beyond belief, and Rolf says "I ask you again skeleton man, what do you think of this painting?" Grim then realizes that what he saw under Double D's hat is way worse than that so he puts on a monocle and says "Tis a spended work of art mon and it's beauty is like that of a sunset off de horizon o de islands." Rolf looks at Grim and says... "YOU PASS SKELETON MAN! Anyone who say very good thing about Rolf's great nana is friend of the son of a shepard, family traditon or no... you cool with me yes?" Grim then says "thanks, come with us for we need your help (quietly to Sarah and Jimmy) Remind me that after this is over, I need to take a shower...BAD!"

So in Ed's house, Grim tells everyone "Ok, I am now forming "Team Substitute Grim-Ed" and here are your uniforms." Rolf is dressed like Ed because of his strength and he's probably ignorant, Jimmy is dressed as Double D because he's the smartest of the three and has the same mannerisms of Double D, Sarah is dressed like Eddy because of her big mouth and bad additude... Celeste is dressed in monkey pajamas because she's their "cute mascot". Grim then says "well you are substituting them so if you have any problems, let me know before we go fight back..." Grim gets his skull knocked off by Sarah because she hates Eddy, Rolf complains that he is not stupid nor smelly but does the Ed shirt have to smell too, and Jimmy complains that his sockhat is on too tight. Jeff suddenly shows up (see readers? he's ok!) and is then dressed as Nazz and asks Grim, "umm Grim? Why am I dressed as Cousin Junior's girlfriend?" Grim then says "It's because we need someone to take Nazz's place and so you won't look so scary to Sarah, Jimmy, and Celeste." So everyone got some supplies and Grim takes precautions so Victoria won't transform his scythe into a snake again. Sarah and Jimmy don't seem to mind that Jeff is dressed as Nazz but Celeste still has visions of the nightmare spider back in her world.

As Grim and the others arrive back in the art museum, they see the museum is splattered in multiple colors and clock creatures are running around rampant. Victoria sees them and says "So, back for more? and... why are those brats dressed as the Eds?" Grim then says "shut up woman! these are who I have left! Let's dance!" and soon Victoria's paintbrush turns into a sword and she fights with Grim's scythe while the clocks fight the others, Jimmy pulls out a bottle and it frightens thee clocks and Jimmy says "stand back! I came prepared! Since you creatures are made out of paint, how would you like a sip of pure TURPENTINE!" And then Jimmy walkscloser to the clocks as they run off. Rolf is fighting the biggest clock and Jimmy tosses the bottle to Rolf and he pours a little bit on the clock, melting him. Sarah then says "wow Rolf, that does look like something from a Salvidor Dahli painting... Sarah and Celeste then run and try to help Grim but then Sarah's bottle of Turpentine accidentally spills on Victoria, melting her cape, Victoria then says "Oh no... you found my weakness! I'm also a paint person... stay back...STAY BACK! and then she grabs Celeste and her paint brush turns into a dagger, saying "This child must be destroyed by my master's orders..."

Grim, Rolf, Sarah, and Jimmy are shocked by this and Celeste had no choice but to scream really loud and V ictoria falls to her knees, screaming. Victoria then says "YOU FOOLS! YOU FOUND MY SECOND WEAKNESS... I'M MISSING MY LEFT EAR!!!" Sarah then grins evily and starts screaming really loud into Victoria's missing left ear and Grom said "And I thought Electronica was pathetic, where does Eris get her henchmen?" And then as Victoria is in pain, a mysterious shadowy being arrives and sets the puddles of turpentine on fire. Soon the whole art museum is set on fire and as Grim manages to get Rolf and Jimmy out, Sarah and Celeste are still there. But before Grim can do anything, Jeff (still dressed like Nazz) goes in there and tries to get them out...

He managed to get Sarah and Celeste out of the museum before the building collapsed on itself. When Sarah and Celeste came to, Jeff told them that he saved them from the fire and Sarah says "my big brother was right about you nephew, you really are a good boy...for a freakishly ugly spider." Celeste then forgot about the nightmare spider and happily hugs Jeff. Victoria also survived the fire but she appears to be melting but then a weird looking robot called "Jailbot" arrives and captures Victoria Van Go, Jailbot then says "Victoria Van Go, you are under arrest for creating chaos, threatening innocent children, and for arson and destroying priceless works of art, you will be shipped to "SUPERJAIL" in 0900 hours!" All Victoria then screamed was "I DIDN'T START THAT FIRE! I DIDN'T START IT! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS GRIM AND THE FAKE EDS!" Grim then looks on as the Jailbot takes Victoria to "SUPERJAIL" and Sarah says"Umm... Grim? what's "SUPERJAIL"? and Grim replies "you don't want to know...unless you're a criminal! Well at least the bad guygot what's coming andeverything's ok... so who's up for dinner at "Burgertime"? And everyone happily agrees to it.

After "Thanksgiving" ended everyone went home, Grim, Sarah, Jimmy, Jeff and Rolf went back to their houses while Grim puts Celeste to her crib, Grim, Sarah, Jimmy and Jeff wondered why was Eris and her minions after Celeste and was Celeste the one who protected them from Victoria's attacks..." Double D and Eddy were happy that Grim took care of the kids very good, but they notice that Grim is tired out after the battle. After the Eds leave, Sarah then goes up to Grim and says "Hey Grim, we made a pretty good team... but next time, how about we change the title to "The Grim Adventures of Sarah, Jimmy, and Rolf"?" And Grim replies "Ummm... NO! (gets strangled by Sarah) OK...OK... I'LL DO IT NEXT TIME WE REUNITE THE "SUBSTITUTE EDS"

Meanwhile Nazz checks on Celeste and she sees Jeff rocking her crib while still dressed like Nazz. Nazz asks "Umm Jeff, why are you dressed like me?" and Jeff says "Sorry cousin Junior's girlfriend, it's a long story and if I told you, you won't believe it and I'll have to wait for the next chapter for the outcome of this ackward situation..."

Meanwhile, in Downtown Peach Creek, Electronica was hiding out in a music store after the events of the last chapter and after she started the fire in the art museum because she hated competition and she hoped the fire would do Grim and the others in, but then she sees what looks like Captain Melonhead and as she gets closer she says "I know you! You're that Melonheaded kid who attempted to stop me in the last chapter... Now I have the upper...hand?" And as the black creature turns around, he is revealed to look like Captain Melonhead but he is colored black and has a plank of wood where his head should be at, except the plank of wood has fangs and evil looking eyes,hissing at her. Electronica then says "WHOA! IN THE NAME OF TECHNO WHAT THE FRAK ARE YOU?" The Creature then covers Electronica in black webbing and says "Hold on... I have a preposition, you have encountered those stupid Ed boys and their friends right? I want them dead and especially that Dhampire... If we join forces and with our powers combined, We can just take over the Cul-de-sac and destroy the Eds, Grim, and the Dhampire! (unties Electronica) do we have a deal?" Electronica grins and shakes the creatures hand. Electronica then asks for it's name and he replies "Well My name was "Plank but not I have a boost of power,"we are called "Cantalope!" Electronica then says "That name sounds weird and stupid, do a name that sounds evil and matches your nature" The Creature then says "Well "We" thought about "Venom" because of the venom that runs in my veins for revenge... "We'll go for Venom!"

Next Chapter: NO SPOILERS HERE!

Originally, Victoria Van Go's original name was M.C. Dahli (pronounced "dolly") but I was afraid fans might not get the joke. If anyone doesn't know what "SUPERJAIL" is...ask me!


	42. VENOM!

**The Grim Adventures of Sarah, Jimmy, and Rolf**

By Winter Knight

Chapter 42: "Eris set this up! Captain Melonhead vs Cantalope!"

**HEY! THAT'S NOT RIGHT!!!!**

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy**

By Winter Knight

Chapter 42: "Eris set this up! Captain Melonhead vs Venom!"

**THAT'S BETTER!!!**

Note: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy nor "that Grim show"… but the original characters are mine. The Venom in question is not Eddie Brock nor that dude who used to be "The Scorpion"... It's someone who is mad at Johnny ever since Chapter 14

Also I'm working on a two-part prequel to "The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy that explains the incident that involves why Eddy hates demons and making deals with demons, also the incident takes place days before Grim met the Eds.

Yes it's true I've been reading alot of Marvel Comics and I had a nasty vile idea, In a clever parody of "Marvel Zombies" I wondered if I should do...

**"ED, EDD, N EDDY ZOMBIES"!** I'll think about doing that Alternate Story sometime.

Oh Friday, Saturday, Sunday, and Monday I will be at Fanimecon, watching the movies "DEATH NOTE", "DIGIMON X EVOLUTION" and other cool anime.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time on Grim Eds:

Meanwhile, in Downtown Peach Creek, Electronica was hiding out in a music store after the events of the chapter 40 and after she started the fire in the art museum because she hated competition and she hoped the fire would do Grim and the others in, but then she sees what looks like Captain Melonhead and as she gets closer she says "I know you! You're that Melonheaded kid who attempted to stop me in the chapter 40... Now I have the upper...hand?" And as the black creature turns around, he is revealed to look like Captain Melonhead but he is colored black and has a plank of wood where his head should be at, except the plank of wood has fangs and evil looking eyes,hissing at her. Electronica then says "WHOA! IN THE NAME OF TECHNO WHAT THE FRAK ARE YOU?" The Creature then covers Electronica in black webbing and says "Hold on... I have a preposition, you have encountered those stupid Ed boys and their friends right? I want them dead and especially that Dhampire... If we join forces and with our powers combined, We can just take over the Cul-de-sac and destroy the Eds, Grim, and the Dhampire! (unties Electronica) do we have a deal?" Electronica grins and shakes the creatures hand. Electronica then asks for it's name and he replies "Well My name was "Plank but now I have a boost of power,"we are called "Cantalope!" Electronica then says "That name sounds weird and stupid, do a name that sounds evil and matches your nature" The Creature then says "Well "We" thought about "Venom" because of the venom that runs in my veins for revenge... "We'll go for Venom!"

The next day, in Peach Creek Junior High. Kevin goes up to Nazz and says "Yo Nazz, did you dump that dork Junior yet? Because it's time to get down!" "Nazz" turns around and it turns out to be Jeff, dressed like her. Jeff says "Kevin, you should know that cousin Junior and Nazz still and will always love eachother!" Kevin gets freaked out and he runs away in fright. Nazz, Ryoko, and Hikari come out of the bushes and Nazz says "Wow Ryoko, I had no idea this would actually work, maybe Kevin will leave me alone for a while." Ryoko then says "After Jeff told us about how he, Grim, Sarah, Jimmy, Rolf, and Celeste formed a team while we saw "Eli Roth's Thanksgiving", they did a good job replacing us...especially you Nazz...this was the perfect opportunity to get back at that dork for helping Jack O' Lantern... and calling my man a dork." Nazz then says "I guess now when I got a stunt double now...but I don't want to hurt lil Jeffy" Jeff then smiles and Nazz smiles back.

Tonight is the night of the "Peach Creek Junior High Sadie Hawkin's dance" and The Eds are going out with the Kimono Sisters, May Kanker is with Fred Fredburger, Nazz is with Nergal Junior, Johnny 2x4 is with Lizzy Bartley, and Sarah is going out with Jimmy to Jimmy's delight, Rolf refuses to go because he is frightened of dances and Kevin doesn't have a date but plans on ruining the Eds and Nergal Junior's night. Nazz then does up to Double D and says "Umm Double D, isn't your cousin Celeste going to need a baby sitter?" and then Double D then says "well due to the fact that everyone is busy and will be chaperoning the dance tonight, I have no choice but to bring her with me, besides she can hang with Jeff... they're kinda like the same age anyway... Spiders have unusual life spans but I don't know about Celeste... she's from the Isle of Welsh!" Nazz then says "Ok!" and walks off while Double D thinks to himself "I feel bad for lying to everyone about her because if anyone finds out about what Celeste is, Eddy will sell her and what's worse is that Eris and two members of her "CHAOS BIG FOUR" want Celeste for a unknown reason... I hope we don't encounter the two other members..."

After school ended, Lizzy is getting dressed for the dance but then she sees what looks like Captain Melonhead in his black suit and Lizzie then says "JOHNNY! I THOUGHT YOU DITCHED THE BLACK SUIT! YOU LIED TO ME!" and then "Captain Melonhead" turned around and it's fangs were exposed, saying "Hi Honey... I'M HOME!" and Lizzy is shocked beyond words at what she saw...

Johnny 2x4 then shows up in a black Captain Melonhead costume and shows up in Dracula's house, he sees Dracula wrapped in black webbing and Lizzy terrified to the bone, Johnny unties Dracula and Lizzy then yells out "NO! GO AWAY! GO AWAY! LEAVE ME AND GRANDPA ALONE!!!" Johnny then takes off his mask and says "Lizzy, it's me! Johnny, I had no idea you're still not over the black suit incident, this is a cloth outfit May Kanker sewed for me because I looked cool in it...what's wrong?" Lizzy then gets back to her senses and says "Oh what a relief, I saw something that looked like you... "Black suit Captain Melonhead" except he had a plank of wood for a face and fangs...he had fangs!" Johnny then says "well we got a dance to go to, stay with me at all times and I'll protect you from this mena... And then Johnny hears loud techno music blaring from a music store and it explodes, causing a fire in the building. Johnny then puts on the mask and is about to leave but then Lizzy then says "no...take me with you! I don't want to be alone!" Johnny then takes Lizzy and used his special web-shooters to swing to the burning building. Johnny then says "No fire can stop CAPTAIN MELONHEAD... and his sidekick "Lizzy the Living Vampire" you know... as in "Morbius the living Vampire" Lizzy then says "Umm I'm a dhampire, there's a difference between dhampires and Morbius, you should read more Marvel Comics like the author has been doing lately." Johnny and Lizzy then help out unseen people out of the music store but then Johnny sees a strange vision of Plank and then he exits the music shop before it burned down. Johnny is still shaken out by the vision of Plank and then Lizzy gets Johnny home and they get ready for the dance.

Meanwhile the Eds are in Eddy's house and they were getting ready, Double D then says "Umm Eddy, putting on that bottle of "ManStink" Cologne isn't such a good idea, last time you put it on, Hikari broke into a rash!" Eddy then says "I just hope Ryoko likes me for what I am, with or without "ManStink" Cologne... at least I somehow got her a crossage. Ed then puts on a "monkeysuit" and then he says "I am a monkey" and he somehow picks up a barrel and throws it at Eddy, Eddy then says "If I had a hammer..."

The Eds then arrive at the Kimono's pagoda and pick them up to go to the dance, when they arrived at the dance the kids were enjoying themselves, Ed even pulls out a cardboard box and break-dances on it. Johnny then tingled and says "My Melon-sense is tingling, Double D we must be on guard, I got the feeling that evil is afoot and the feeling after eating microwave burritos" and Ed says "Me too! burritos give me gas!" Double D then says "Nice of you to share that Ed, and Johnny, I'm sure no one would want to ruin our..." And just then, Double D is interrupted by what appears to be a Japanese girl, wearing a costume that looks exactly like the one worn by the Digimon Emperor, She was also wearing a mask, and had her brown hair pinned up in a bun behind her.

Double D then says "OH NO! NOT YOU! NOT AT THIS TIME!" Electronica then says "I'm back! and I want revenge!" Eddy shows up, having a face covered in Ryoko's lipstick saying "You must be the dumbest member of the "CHAOS BIG FOUR" Because our dance is chaperoned by Grim, Dracula, Nergal, and for no appearant reason Hoss Del Gato!(As Grim, Dracula, Nergal, and Hoss Del Gato arm themselves, Eddy puts on earplugs) So go ahead, do your worst!" Electronica grins and says "Well...you have friends? I DO TOO!" And as she turns off the music, she whistles and summons what looks like Captain Melonhead in his black suit." Double D looks at the thing and Johnny 2x4 and he says "that's not possible!" The black Captain Melonhead turns around and it revealed to have a plank of wood for a head but with fangs and then it turns muscular. Johnny sees the creature and says "p...p...PLANK! IS THAT YOU!" "Plank then says "Yesss Johnny... you remember me...WHAT ABOUT THE LAST TIME YOU SAW ME?"

(flashback to chapter 14)

Then it turned dark and as the Kankers are about to play "Frog Baseball", the doors in their trailer close shut and then they hear sinister laughing but all they see is Johnny as "Captain Melonhead" and then he does the Franky pose and he yells "SUPER!" Lee and Marie find this annoying, they pulled out baseball bats, and Lee says, "let's make like a samurai and smash that melon!" But then Dracula suddenly appears and summons an army of bats and they attack Lee and Marie. Johnny manages to run out of the trailer and then he, Lizzy, and May watch Lee and Marie get their just desserts. Johnny asks May why is she suddenly different from her sisters and is she still after Ed and May just says "I don't want to say except a certain special creature let me see the light and now I must change his ways for him".

And as Johnny thinks that's sweet and weird, he ends up falling for a trap and ends up snagged upside down and then Lizzy walks up to him and kisses him, failing to notice that Plank suddenly appears behind a tree and just stares at Johnny and Lizzy together… DUN DUN DUN!!!

(flashback ends)

"Plank" then continues "You left me for CSI...I mean that Dhampire girl, also 25 chapters later I encountered a symbiote from the Cantalope of chaos, It had a history of you Johnny so it bonded with me and I have some of your abilities and I felt more alive, now me and my new friend will DESTROY YOU ALL! DESTROY YOU ALL! DESTROY YOU ALL! DESTROY YOU AL..." Johnny throws a hockey stick at Plank's face and then Elecronica uses a sonic blast at Johnny and he runs off. Grim then says "Da Cantalope of chaos... I knew it! Eris set this up!" Electronica then says "my boss! well wait till she shows up! I have you all where I want you!" And soon Lee and Marie Kanker show up wearing goth dresses and then Eris appears, Eris see the black plank creature and she says "so that's where the pit of my Cantalope of chaos went, so what's your name sweetie? "Cantalope?" Plank then says "thaat name isn't evil enough, I wish to be called..."VENOM"! BECAUSE MY BLO... I mean SAP FLOWS WITH VENOM AND I WANT REVENGE!" Eris giggles with glee and says "Well since the gang is all here...LET'S PARTY!

Eris then blows up stuff while The Kankers shut down all the doors. Double D and Eddy are then captured by Lee and Marie and then Ryoko socks Lee in the face and Marie starts beating up Hikari and Nazz for no reason at all, Electronica then uses her powers to make Nergal and Nergal Junior dance uncontrollably And "Venom" then uses the black suit to grab Grim and slam him, then he says "BRING ME THE DHAMPIRE! I WANT HER DEAD!" Dracula jumps towards the creature and tries to bite his neck, but Venom grabs Dracula by the head and is about to crush it until Johnny shows up dressed as "Black Captain Melonhead", Venom looks so very confused that he lets go of Dracula And Captain Melonhead then says "YOU WANT ME, COME AND GET ME!" Eris then summons her Hollow minion to attack the others, Hoss decides to fight the Hollow and he says "Ok, you former fanfic writer, come get some! (looks at Eris and goes up to her) Wow, for a evil chaotic goddess, you sure are hot!" Eris blushes and then she sees Celeste with Jeff and screams "AAAHHH! IT'S HER! THAT DREAM FAIRY! DESTROY HER MY MINIONS!"

Jeff grabs Celeste and says "Ok crazy chaotic lady, this has gone enough! why do you meanies want poor little Celeste so much, she's Double D's cousin!" Eris then calms down and says "Oh...is she..." Double D panics as Eris spills the beans. Eris continues "Celeste is actually a fairy from a realm of subconciousness, but somehow she was brought to the waking world through various means...am I right sockhead? YES! DOUBLE D LIED TO YOU ALL IN ORDER TO PROTECT HER! I WANT THAT FAIRY DESTROYED BECAUSE SHE HAS POWERS THAT CAN TOTALLY KNOCK ME OUT FOR A LOOP AND NOW SURRENDER THE CHILD TO ME!!!" Eddy then frowns and throws alot hotdog at Eris' face, Ryoko joins him, and so does Hikari, Kasumi, Ed, Nazz, Jeff while saying "I'm not sorry you monster", Lizzy, Johnny, Sarah, Jimmy, Fred Fredburger is busy eating his and so is May, and Finally Double D throws a hotdoog with everything on it, causing Eris to have a allergic reaction of the relish and onions. Eris then says "YOU BRATS! MINIONS! DESTROY THEM! ESPECIALLY THE LITTLE GIRL!"

As Johnny fights Venom, he gets a Idea. Remembering loud noises can weaken the suit, Johnny then shouts at Electronica, "I bet you can't zap me while Venom tears me apart, that would be a unfair advantage!" Electronica smiles evily and as she blasts Johnny, he moves Venom in the blast's way and get hit by it, the suit weakens, Venom gets so angered and looks at Electronica and as he shouts "TRAITOR!", he strangles Electronica with the suit. Nergal and Nergal junior are freed from the dancing spell and Junior runs into Lee and Marie and says "thank goodness you don't have powers and this is for beating up Hikari and Nazz, my girlfriend!" Junior then grabs them with his tentacles and electricutes them and slams them against the Hollow, Nergal then opens a vortex to the center of the world and the Hollow falls into it and Nergal says "This would keep you out of trouble for a couple of chapters!" Hoss then distracts Eris by asking her out and Eris says "sorry sweetie but I'm not even supposed to be out in this condition, this allergic reaction is ruining my face so I must go now and leave Venom and Electronica just for kicks... BUT I'LL BE BACK "PEACH CREEK WRECKING CREW"! I'LL GET YOU MY PRETTIES! AND THAT LITTLE FAIRY TOO! AHAHAHAHA!"

As Eris vanishes, Lee and Marie Kanker attempt to escape but May Kanker and Fred Fredburger show up with toothpicks in their mouths looking touch, May says "Remember how mean you guys were in the past..." Marie and Lee look very nervous as they don't know how to get out of this one. Electronica and Venom fight eachother over the disagreement and then Rolf shows up and turns on the machine to play rap music really loud, the music was powerful enough to weaken Venom and Electronica hates rap and yells out "I GIVE UP! I GIVE UP! I HATE THAT MUSIC AAAAHHHH!"

As Venom and Electronica gave up, the suit was seperated from Plank and placed in a magic jar that can't be opened, "Jailbot" then shows up and takes the two to "SUPERJAIL" along with Victoria Van Go, the second member of the "Chaos Big Four". Also "Venom" is in trouble because of copyright infringment and Mr. Matt Murdock the lawyer will see to it that "Venom" pays for the violation. Everyone is confused about what's going on and everyone asked Double D why he lied about Celeste and he explains "Well if Celeste's Identity is revealed then things will get worse and Eddy will sell her along with Fred Fredburger, Jeff, and Squidhat to a zoo because they are mythical creatures and knowing Eddy he will do that!" Eddy then says "Oh please, if i wanted to sell them i would've done it a long time ago but not even i'm that money crazy and i'm Eddy, also if I did, Nazz, Ed, and the others will hang me by my undies and do other bad stuff (gets hugged by Celeste) besides I like the kid, she's our cute mascot... Plus if I did Ryoko will noogie me till the three strands of hair on my head are rubbed out!" And then everyone laughs after Eddy said that.

Lizzy then goes up to Johnny and says "Umm Johnny, ever since Plank became Venom I feel unconfortable with that black suit..." Johnny then grins and is about to throw the black suit in the fire but May stitched it up for him and besides he ran out of underwear and is "going commando" at the moment so burning the black suit isn't a good idea, Johnny then tells her "I'll do it when I get back home, sorry Lizzy. The Eds then happily kiss their Kimono Sister girlfriend and it turned out to be a romanic night after all.

Meanwhile after Electronica and Venom were taken to "SUPERJAIL", on a sea so far away, "Bunny Island" has been sold and it's sole inhabitant is moving out of the island and seeks a new place to live...the inhabitant appears to be...A BRAIN IN A CONTAINER WITH A STOMACHE ATTACHED TO A CIRCUS BEAR!... the strange creature then says in a Latin Accent "Hmm... I hear this place looks innocent, decent, peaceful, and relaxing...Peach Creek will be my newest retirement domain... Untill the time when I'm no longer retired...THE EVIL CON CARNE EMPIRE SHALL RULE THE WORLD... STARTING WITH THE TOWN OF "PEACH CREEK"...MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**NEXT TIME:** I have no idea what the next chapter should be, I have to watch CN INVADED for ideas for a upcoming chapter


	43. INVADED!

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy**

By Winter Knight

Chapter 43: "INVADED!"

Note: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy nor "that Grim show"… but the original characters are mine.

I am fully aware of the second Billy and Mandy movie that comes out in July called "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy: WRATH OF THE SPIDER QUEEN" and eventually I will do a chapter based on it. Jeff has to be involved in that somehow!

Just for fun I imagine if the fanfic had a anime opening theme song, now you my dedicated fans, vote which one should be the opening to this story...

Asterisk from "BLEACH" (My most personal pick since Team Grim Ed is alot like the main characters of that show)

Fighting Dreamers from "Naruto" (It sounded cool)

Earth Orchastra from "Ranma 1/2" (my original choice in the prototype version of the story)

Kawaita Sakebi from "Yu-Gi-Oh: the shadow games" (not in english)

The theme to "Haunted Junction" (loved that anime!)

The World from the anime version of "DEATH NOTE"

Wild Challenger or Baka Survivor from "Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo"

The result shall be in the next chapter but I hope people choose Asterisk. After that I will decide on a end theme. I just saw the "Death Note" movie in fanimecon 2007, I loved it and plan to make a parody of the manga sometime in the future (writes the name of his rival in his Death Note)

Also I just remembered I did a reference to UFOs in chapter 9, those are neither Morg's Martians nor the cheese aliens in this chapter.

Additional note: due to the story...someone in the cast gets killed off... I'm sorry.

CN Invaded is a month long story involving Aliens invading CN shows like Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Ed, Edd, n Eddy, My Gym partner's a monkey, Camp Lazlo and "That Grim Show"... what if they invaded my story? presenting my version of "CN INVADED" in the Grim Eds universe.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the last chapter, Hector Con Carne...and Boskov the bear have planned to move to Peach Creek in order to restart the "Evil Con Carne Empire". They packed up everything and are on their way to Peach Creek but then they see a swarm of UFOs and five of them have abducted a island. Hector sees this and yells out "DARNIT! DARNIT! DARNIT! NOW HOW CAN I TAKE OVER THE WORLD IF THOSE UNIDENTIFIED FLYING OXYMORONS BEAT ME TO IT! I'll just wait till the whole thing blows over!" But then one of the aliens teleported in front of Hector and said in translated english "GIVE ME YOUR CHEESE OR ELSE"! Hector then replies "I have no such thing on my person, what are you gonna do about it?" The alien pulls out a straw and says "I want...BRAIN JUICE!" Hector then screams at the top of his non-existant lungs and swims away into the horizon. The alien then takes the form of a anthropodmorphic platypus and swims off.

Meanwhile in outer space, a spacecraft belonging to Morg, the Grim Reaper of Mars, is holding a meeting about how to take over the planet Earth. Morg says to his army of Zombie Martians "Soon we will seek the one who is stupid enough to power up my brain machine to it's full potential and then Earth will be...(sees the other UFOs) theirs... man this stinks!" And then a random zombie Martian yells out "DARNIT! DARNIT! DARNIT!" Morg then says "forget it! There'll be another time and chapter for this invasion...

Meanwhile back in Peach Creek, Jimmy has a dream...

Jimmy runs through a field of wheat in his pajamas. He is soon joined hand-in-hand by a stuffed lion named Kon. Also, some birds take off his sleeping hat and comb his hair. At a clearing, he jumps on a large caterpillar, which is used as a train. At a bridge he says hello to the sun, which has a face. After that, Jimmy yanks out a large lollipop that was growing in the ground. He sees Nazz, Nergal Junior, and Rolf sitting on a giant slice of pie, which they are eating. Nazz and Nergal Junior compliment Jimmy on his cowlick, but since Rolf doesn't know they're talking about Jimmy's tuft of hair, he says he admires someone who can lick a cow. Jimmy is still sure it's a compliment though. At the caterpillar train's last stop, Jimmy jumps off and sees Double D, Ed, Grim, May Kanker, Fred Fredburger, Hikari, and Kasumi dressed in Feudal Japanese kimonos having a tea party, Jimmy also sees Eris, Victoria Van Go, Boogie man, and Eddy being spanked by a giant doll with a wooden hand, the giant doll for some reason resembles the warden of "SUPERJAIL". Ryoko then says "Oh my baka boyfriend, when are you ever going to learn, now you got it in the end like those losers". Jimmy says that it serves them right for wrecking havoc during so many chapters, and for what Eddy tried to do in chapter 1.

He then grows butterfly wings and flies away while Eddy also compliments on Jimmy's cowlick. Jimmy lands in the cul-de-sac and meets Sarah, skipping towards him, with flowers growing where she stepped. Suddenly a giant circular saw blade thing down and Jimmy crashes into it, knocking his wings off. Another one falls down nearby. Looking up it is revealed that it fell from a tornado with lightning coming from it, and that the things seem to be attached to nothing more than two pieces of rope. The blades soon cut through the ground, cutting off the cul-de-sac. The ground shifts, and Jimmy jumps to the cul-de-sac, only to fall and have to hang on to a rusty pipe. Jimmy then states that "robot worm" is behind Sarah. It tries to grab her, but she ducks and the thing is tied in a knot. While it straightens itself out, it is shown that it is connected to two other things exactly like it making it a claw, and that two other claws are nearby. The devices straighten out to make a real claw, which clamp into the street. The slice of Earth is then lifted into the sky, greatly disturbing the land around it. Jimmy tries to take Sarah's hand, but he falls off the pipe. The cul-de-sac then disappears into the tornado, while Jimmy falls, and falls, and finally falls into his own mouth. Jimmy then wakes up screaming and discovers he was dreaming but throughout the night he stayed up in fear of experiencing the nightmare he had once more.

Meanwhile, at the time Jimmy woke up from his nightmare, Ed was watching Peter Jackson's "BAD TASTE" he is finished with the movie and is about to get ready for bed, wishing he could go on an adventure like the Astro Investigation Defence Service from the "BAD TASTE" movie. After noticing a strange, green glow outside, he ventures out into a cornfield and it's shaped like a number 4. Ed then says "I hope A.I.D.S. can deal with this alien menace...they really need to change the name!" Ed looks around and he suddenly encounters Jimmy who is still shocked from his nightmare he had and hoped to talk to someone about it. Jimmy also notices they are on a crop circle and has flashbacks about his nightmare, Ed then says "Do not worry Jimmy for I will represent the Astro Investigation Defence Service of the Cul-De-Sac!" Jimmy says "you mean the group A.I.D.S.?" and Ed says "That name needs to change!"

But then Jimmy and Ed hearing something among the crops, and it turns out to be Kevin who was practicing performing tricks on his bike in the corn crop. Kevin says to them, oh it's "fluffy" and "dork", what a big suprise! While I'm practicing for the games I see you two playing CSI...where's the dead body?" Jimmy then looks up and says in shock "The dead body is going to be...US!!! AAAAAHHHH!" The three see a giant UFO and it abducts them. Ed, Kevin, and Jimmy are then placed in slabs and they see what looks like 3 domed aliens with three eyes and tentacles, one of them pulls out a toy taxi and a stuffed beaver, the one alien then goes up to them and...well... let's just say that that isn't ketchup that just got splattered on the wall.

The next morning...

Jimmy wakes up screaming, thinking he had another dream or "double dream" (don't you guys hate those?) He looks out the window to see a snow-filled neighborhood, Jimmy then says wait a minute, I thought it's May! then again Penguin Villiage has unusual weather too." And after Jimmy points out the flaw in weather, the snow melts away. Jimmy then looks in the mirror and notices his hair is in a total mess and he says "Either that gorrila that causes "bed-head" showed up last night or it was messed up by...ALIENS!" But then Jimmy hears a disturbance in the door and it frightened him but he has no choice but to find out what is behind it.

When Jimmy opened the door, he finds Sarah stands at his door, waiting for him to go out. Jimmy cries out "OH SARAH! I HAD A HORRIBLE DREAM INVOLVING ALIENS, THE END OF THE WORLD, AND ED AND KEVIN GETTING PROBES UP THEIR BUTTS!" Sarah then says "Jimmy, how many Sugar-Coated Bon-Bons did you have before you went to bed?" Jimmy answers four and Sarah then says "There you go! Last time you did this you dreamed you were Mr. 2 Bon Clay." Sarah and Jimmy then laugh really loud at this.

Sarah and Jimmy then prepare to go have breakfast by eating a bowl of "Chunky Puffs" but they were shocked to find that all their dairy products are gone. Sarah then says "Ed must have slept walked again! (sees Ed hanging on the ceiling by his shirt) ED! DID YOU DRINK ALL THE MILK AND EAT ALL THE CHEESE?" And Ed replies "It wasn't me baby sister! Me, Kevin, and Jimmy were with aliens and well I got sleepy!"Sarah then says "not you too big brother, Jimmy said the same..." Jimmy then says "I KNEW IT, IT REALLY DID HAPPEN! AND THERE'S THE PROOF!" Jimmy points out that the one of the UFOs is on the ceiling and Ed says "Oh I took it home with me for proof that I'm not making it up!"

Double D (with Celeste in his arms), Eddy, Grim and the Kimono sisters then enter the house and Double D mentions "Sorry for interrupting something but we all have the same problem with our missing dairy products and..." Eddy interrupts him and says "Forget Milk and Cheese, my older brother is lactose intolerant! NOW LET'S GO AFTER THE DAIRY AND RE-SELL IT TO THE PIGEONS!" Ryoko then angerly konks Eddy's head. Double D then sees the UFO and is shocked by it, the door opens...

And out comes out Kevin and before Kevin can say anything Ryoko grabs him by the collar and says"Ok you dork, if you call my man and any of our friends "dorks" I'm going to give you such a knuckle panini you won't forget!" Kevin then says "chill out dude, I was about to say that my head hurts, it's almost as if it's going to explode. Grim then pulls out his scythe and scan's Kevin's head and the scythe reveals that Kevin has a time-bomb in his head, and has 12 hours until it explodes...

Both Eddy and Grim laugh really loud at this and Hikari then says "you guys are bigger dorks than that dork if you're laughing at his misfortune we got to do something about it, also Sarah told me Jimmy and Ed were abducted to so Grim-Kun can you check the other two please." Kevin then goes up to Hikari and says "Wow, Other than Double D no one has ever stuck up for me... now I feel bad about all those things I've said and done to the Eds in the past...(crying) I'M THE REAL DORK! PLEASE FORGIVE ME HIKARI!" Hikari just pets Kevin on the head and says "good boy!" Kevin then goes up to Celeste and says "Oh and I'm sorry for thinking about selling you to a zoo in case Dor...I mean Eddy didn't have the elephant to do it." Celeste just smiles and pets Kevin's head while repeatedly calling him a "dork". Kevin then says "oh that's right, Celeste is just learning how to speak and she must have learned that word from me..." Kevin just pounds his own head while smiling and his tounge sticks out in a anime way.

Grim checks on Ed and discovers the aliens placed a chip on his non-existant brain. Grim then says "Oh yes, it's a chip alright...a potato chip" and Ed just says "BBQ FLAVOR!" And as Grim checks on Jimmy, they find out...the Aliens just gave him a case of "bed-head" that can just be fixed up with a botttle of "BO-BOBO brand hair conditioner". The group go outside and they see dozens of alien spaceships flying over the Cul-De-Sac, the mothership announced "WE ARE INVADING YOUR PLANET FOR ONE PURPOSE...WE WANT YOUR CHEESE...SURRENDER YOUR CHEESE OR SUFFER OUR WRATH!!!!

As May Kanker, Jeff and Fred Fredburger exit the house, The group see one of the UFOs carrying what looks like the trailer of the Kanker Sisters. In the trailer, Eris, Marie and Lee are shocked by this and Eris says "Don't look at me, I'm not responcible for this mess!" Lee then says "can't you use your chaos powers to deal with the menace and go back terrorizing Grim and the Eds?" Eris then says "first off I'm charging up my apple of dischord and second, there is only 3 of us, one CSI addicted hollow, and two unrevealed members of my "CHAOS BIG FOUR"... and there are eleventy billions of those extraterrestrial monsters out there. Three aliens then enter the trailer, one of them remove the girl's footwear and pick out their "toe cheese" while the other two raid the fridge and find really moldy cheese. Lee then says "why do you beasts always pick on trailer trash like us? hey what are you doing with those straws...umm we don't have any brains...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Grim then hears screaming in the trailer park and he says "serves them right". He sees what looks like Boogie Man's pirate ship is also abducted by the UFOs and it got Grim busting a rib laughing. But then one of the UFOs lands somewhere in town and then the group sees Nazz and Nergal Junior running towards them. Nazz yells out "ALIENS HAVE INVADED THE TOWN AND LANDED IN ROLF'S HOUSE!" Grim then sees this as the end of the world but he needs time to think of a way out of this one...

Ed then gets a idea and says "I GOT A IDEA! How about some of us go save Rolf while Double D and the girls cosplay as the cast of "Tenchi Muyo!" and take them on for it takes a group of aliens to take on a group of aliens...

Double D can be Tenchi because he's so popular with the ladies

Celeste can be Sasami because she's so cute!

(Ryoko: "I can be Ryoko Hakubi because I idolize her and I was named after her... but don't confuse me for Ryoko Balta ok?")

Ed Continued...

Nazz can be Mihoshi because she's a falling star and a blonde

Baby sister can be Kiyone because she is Nazz's friend!

Hikari can be Ayeka because she is a princess.

May Kanker can be Washu because of her hidden high intelligence.

Fred Fredburger is Ryo-oki because he is our mascot.

Skeletor can be Grandpa because he so old and he is good with sharp objects!

Last but not least...Kasumi can be Sakuya and she stays with me because she's my girlfriend! (Kasumi: But Monobrow-kun, I would be Yugi's shadow) How can you be Yugi Muto's shadow if his shadow is the pharoh? (Kasumi: Gotta love Ed-kun!)

Grim then says "that is the most stupidest thing I have ever heard since the time you suggested we would be superheroes when the "Masters of Evil" tried to take over the Cul-De-Sac and "The Avengers" were in some sort of a "Civil War" at the time. The UFO drops a giant present, and despite everyone telling him no, Ed opens it and finds it to be an alien, with multiple eyes and two pods on it's shoulder. Grim then says "Ok, We can carry out Ed's stupid plan while the others go save Rolf! And so Grim used his scythe to transform himself, Double D, Ryoko, Nazz, Sarah, Hikari, Celeste, May Kanker, Fred Fredburger, and Kasumi into the cast of "Tenchi Muyo!" and as they take on the alien, Ed, Eddy, Kasumi, Nergal Junior, and Jimmy then go to Rolf's house and Kevin who is dressed as Sennyo says "go on without me, I want to be redeemed for my past crimes and I got less than 12 hours left...oh and if it makes you feel good Eddy...my middle name is "Emma" now go...GO!!! And then Kevin then goes to the others while Ed's group has to save Rolf. Eddy just stands there laughing at Kevin's middle name until Jimmy drags Eddy with the others.

Meanwhile Johnny and Lizzy deal with a menace near Dracula's house, a chicken from outer space is planning to force feed Dracula his eggs so Dracula can be turned into a space-chicken and the two will do anything to prevent this from happening. Will Johnny and Lizzy survive this situation? only time will tell...

As Grim's team takes on the alien and defeat it using the powers their costumes gave them, they were all abducted onto another ship as the prisoners. As they were captives to the aliens, the aliens gave them a tour of outer space as they are about to go to the moon and land there. But then Kevin then says "Ok you space-dorks! why do you want cheese so bad and they did you have to take it out on our planet?"

The Alien next to them explained "Ok Earth-dork, you want the truth? you can't handle the truth but here's the truth anyway... we have exhausted all our cheese supply on the moon, and we invaded Earth to obtain more and replace the cheese that we used up also despite our peaceful ways we just want cheese... and the destruction of Earth after we get our cheese. And then we would abduct random people and replace them with cardboard cut-outs so no one would notice as if we were never here... (the aliens are seen making cut-outs of L, Softon, Ed (not from FMA but Ed from "Ed, Edd, n Eddy"), Mac and Bloo, Jake Spidermonkey, Numbuh 3, the warden of "SUPERJAIL", Etc.), Also simple earthlings, once every full moon, we transform into werewolves and so we constantly build and rebuild the moon to do this."

Double D then says " And I thought MC Pee Pants' plan involving demons, candy, giant drills and a global diet pill pyramid scheme was really stupid.

Meanwhile back on earth, a anthropodmorphic platypus named Rick constantly pesters Jimmy saying "Hello fluffy-headed earthling, The name is Rick Platypus, I'm really a alien and I want BRAIN JUICE!" Jimmy then says "I'm so going to quit eating candy before I go to bed, it's making me see talking anthropodmorphic Platypuses that sound like Gilbert Godfried. Ed, Eddy, Kasumi, Nergal Junior, Jimmy...and Rick the platypus see green fog surrrounding Rolf's house and it gets hot when they are near the house. Rick then says "Man somebody must have cut the cheese...cheese anyone?" Eddy then says " a talking anthropodmorphic Platypus that sound like Gilbert Godfried? Man people will pay to see that" Rick then sees Eddy and says "HA! A boy that greedy must lack in BRAIN JUICE and makes up in greed..AHAHAHA!" Jimmy then says "Cut the shtick Rick...hee hee I made a funny!"

Ed then somehow crafts his weapons and Jimmy was armed with perfume which he calls "stink juice" and so they proceed to go to the house but Eddy notices in the window are aliens that resemble octopuses and then he gets the idea that if he captures the aliens he will sell them for big bucks so he breaks into the house despite everyone telling him not to. The floating alien turns out to be Rolf with a octopus on his head. The octopus has a fishing hook with a hot dog weiner on top of it attached to it's head. Eddy shoves the vacumn up Rolf's belly button, but realizing Rolf isn't an alien, he flings him aside. Rolf is sweating profusely, because the furnace in his house was set up high. Rolf tells everyone "Hello everybody, my relatives are visiting yes?" Eddy's dreams were ruined and Ed sees Rolf's relatives also wearing octopuses on their head and he yells out "THEY ARE SO OTHERWORDLY!" The gang are invited in, where they see a projecter emitting the green light. Eddy then says "but we saw a alien invade the house and..." Rolf looks furious and yells at Eddy "YOU RACIST RUTABEGA, ROLF MAY NOT BE FROM THIS COUNTRY BUT YOU CANNOT REFER TO ME AND RELATIVES AS ALIENS!" Kasumi then says "No Rolf, Eddy-kun means evil extraterrestrials who want to steal our cheese and take over our planet. Jimmy then shows everyone Rick Platypus saying "Hey everyone check out the funny "beaver-duck" he says he's a alien, silly little scamp!" And Rick then says "you mean...ME! AHAHAHAHA!" And as Rick continues to laugh hysterically he transforms into a domed alien with three eyes and tentacles, he grabs Ed for no appearant reason and flies back to space. Eddy then says "poor lumpy... I wonder how the others are holding up."

However the gang fails to discover that one of the UFOs have abducted the whole Cul-De-Sac...

Meanwhile back in the mothership, Grim's team was dropped into a colosseum and forced to fight eachother and then Kevin then says "well when in ROME!" and he noogies Double D and then Ryoko grabs Kevin and says "I've been waiting for this for a long time!" and she wedgies him and it reveals he is wearing Rainbow Monkey underwear. The Aliens then send a moon beast to attack the others and then May uses her two "Washu cheerleader robots" to walk towards the creature and explode, distracting the monster long enough for them to escape. The group then encounters an army of aliens and then Double D uses his lighthawk sword to drive them off but then the aliens mutate into werewolves and they were about to attack him but Hikari gets in their way and they sadly run off and seperate.

Kevin grabs Double D and Hikari and has them in a hidden room, Kevin then says "you know I only got a few hours left before the "big bang" so I might as well spill some beans,

(WARNING! THIS IS WHAT ED, EDD, N EDDY FANS ACTUALLY BELIEVE!)

I never had a happy childhood and what made my days even worse were Eddy's older brother, he always bested me and humiliated me. I was glad he mysteriously moved away and left his little brother Eddy away and I made him feel like dirt the same way his brother did. When he had Double D and Ed as friends it kinda made me a little jealous and suprised that being a creepy greedy dork he actually had friends even though I thought I had it good, I also wanted to make him suffer more by preventing him to getting jawbreakers, even when he started scamming that I find very annoying. I also disliked him because he and his friends are different but they stick together even more, it seems no matter what mean stuff I do to the Eds fans keep hating me and it's no wonder why I'm not in their popular character lists nor parties. When they met Grim it brought the worst out of me, I even helped Jack O Lantern and the way Nazz hated me for that really got to me. Also when I found out you guys have girlfriend and Nazz fell for Ed's cousin I totally became such a evil dork. Until fans start liking me I will not be redeemed so this moment will probably redeem me...(tears swell up in his eyes) Good bye Double D, you always were the one Ed I tolerated and I'm sorry for calling you names and making Eddy kissing you when I found out his middle name was "Skipper" and Hikari, I hope you have a happy future with Eddward... you guys stay in the room, I have something to take care of..."

Double D cries and says "There goes a brave man who is about to accept his fate and Hikari why are you growling?" Double D notices that she was attacked by the werewolf aliens and she mutates into a werewolf and has a look that she is going to attack Double D, Double D looks frightened and remembers music soothes the savage beast and so he sings "Simple and Clean" from "Kingdom Hearts" till Hikari sleeps, Celeste magically appears and uses her magic to turn Hikari back to a human and Hikari then says "forgive me Sockhat-kun but we got a planet to save!"

Grim and the others fight off the alien-werewolves and May Kanker is in a nurse outfit and says "I GOT MAGIC FINGERS!!!" and this scared off some of the alien werewolves who are aware of infamous "Nurse Washu" scene. Hikari then shows up and summons two Juraian Logs to attack. two aliens then grab Fred Fredburger away from behind. Nazz kept firing her Galaxy Police gun at the aliens but kept missing, Sarah then decides to use Nazz as bait for the aliens and as Double D asks for forgiveness, Nazz slaps his face but this time a random "Double D fan girl appears and slaps Nazz for that and runs off" (If anyone liked the joke tell me!)

As the fight continued, Kevin has locked himself in the control room of the ship, Kevin then says "Forgive me Eds, Kimonos, Grim, and everybody, especially Nazz...my 12 hours are up!" The ship exploded and crashed into a random planet...

(Back on Earth)

Eddy, Jimmy, Hikari, and Nergal Junior see the huge explosion and the other UFOs retreat back to space. The one UFO returned the Cul-De-Sac back to normal on Earth. Eddy then yells out "RYOKO!!!" Only to be suprised by Ryoko and she says "In the flesh Loverboy!" the four are happy to see Grim's team defeated the aliens but Eddy asks where is Ed, May Kanker (still dressed as "Nurse Washu") says "Actually "Big Ed" and Fred were captured by aliens but knowing them they will be back by the next chapter. Eddy then yells out "GET OUT OF THAT UNIFORM MAY, THAT'S SICK, KEEP YOUR "MAGIC FINGERS" OFF OF ME!" May just looks at Eddy confusingly. Double D and Hikari look very sad and Double D then says "actually... one of us didn't survive the battle... Kevin sacrificed himself to destroy the ship because the bomb went off and he hasa message for you Eddy. Eddy then says "what does "Jarhead" have to say to me? "You're such a DORK Eddy! ahahaha" Because I can see that coming sockhead!" Double D then says "Actually he says "he's sorry for everything" Eddy then starts crying and Ryoko then says "well at least Kevin apologized to you and your rivalry is at reast Eddy" Eddy then says "not that... now that he croaked I can't scam him anymore and I can write his name if I ever get a Death Note!" Ryoko then pounds Eddy's head and says "Sometimes I think you're worse than "Dork-Kun!"

So everyone performs a funeral for Kevin since he sacrificed himself to end the invasion and erected a statue of him in his favorite skate park and Eddy can't stop laughing and Double D says "EDDY! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, KEVIN DID A UNSELFISH THING FOR US AND YOU FIND HIS CROAKING FUNNY?" Eddy then says "Actually I'm laughing because the author just typed down the word "Erect" and everyone anime falls. Everyone then makes a grave for Kevin right next to Emma Iveli's grave (she was killed off in chapter 28 and a golden apple is the only evidence of the murder) by dropping his favorite red hat into the grave. Everyone then tried to get their minds off of this and go on with their lives.

But then Grim and friends notice the UFOs dropped the Kanker's trailer and Boogie Man's pirate ship in front of Eddy's house and Eris says "Wow, Christmas came early for us... girls get the weapons!" Boogie then says "Oh no! we're gonna fire serious cannons at those sausages!" Eris and Boogie then get into a argument over who gets the Eds first as Ember Mclain continues to chase Creeper and the Hollow is watching CSI with the Kanker Sisters in Boogie's ship. Grim and the others ignore what's going on with their enemies and Eddy comments "And I thought I was a idiot, it looks like the Invasion ended but the Idiot convention just started!" Eris and Boogie's forces continued fighting eachother until this chapter ends.

Meanwhile, Johnny and Lizzy just roasted the chicken from outer space and Dracula says "Dracula thanks you melonhead, Dracula doesn't want to be a space-chicken. The roasted space-chicken awakes and jumps off of Dracula's plate and runs off. Johnny then says "Oh man, unless we get that thing back, this story will spin-off into a sequel...COME BACK HERE YOU CHICKEN!" Johnny and Lizzy then laugh at the joke Johnny just told.

Meanwhile, back on the alien planet, many of the aliens gather at a conference. The alien commander demands to know why operation "Let's Get Some Cheese" failed, which another alien explains that the earthlings outsmarted them. Their first mistake was apparently giving Ed a towel ( the monitor shows footage of Ed defeating all the aliens on the first ship which explains how he and Jimmy escaped in the first place). Second, the underwear-snap torture was to no avail, as many of the earthlings has built up an immunity to it (clips of Eddy giving Ed a wedgie and aliens giving Kevin a wedgie on the first ship are shown to prove this).

One of the aliens had a plan B, though, as he abducted five earthlings so they can suck their brains out and understand them for a second invasion. The machine sucks their brains out, and the brain juice appeared in a can and as the alien commander drinks the brain juice he suddenly becomes a total idiot and kept saying "I like chocolate milk dude!" and has flies buzzing around his head. One of the aliens at the table asks "So which earthlings did you abduct anyway?" (he finds out it's Ed, Fred Fredburger, Slips the snake, Chip the dung beetle, and Cheese the imaginary friend) the same alien yells out "YOU IDIOT! THOSE EARTHLINGS HAVE NO BRAIN AMONG THEM! A green alien then replies "Oh c'mon, we need comic relief on their planet anyway." And then the alien commander replies "Yes!" in the style of Fred Fredburger.

**THE END... of the invasion.**

hopes that Kevin doesn't have fans who just read this chapter

In Memory of Kevin Emma (last name unknown)

19??-2007

He was a dork in life but now a hero that ended the invasion of those cheese loving dorks


	44. SCHLUBS!

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy**

By Winter Knight

Chapter 44: "The Schlubs!"

Note: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy nor "that Grim show"… but the original characters are mine.

This is one of my favorite episodes of "That Grim Show" so for this special Chapter 44, I present...My version of The Schlubs, so while I'm on vacation, Sir Raven shall tell the story!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a Edwardian-fashioned Library, we see a Raven in a smoking jacket carrying a golden jewel-encrusted goblet. The Raven then sees the readers and says "Hello you twits, theame is Sir Raven and I'm going to read this story by the author and it's about some simple minded simpleton out to protect a tribe of vile little buggers from Grim and Eddy...This story is going to be stupid (closeup) VERY...VERY...STUPID!!!"

We see Grim is watching a DVD of "Inu-Yasha" that belongs to Ed and Kasumi. It was the final episode entitled "The Bond Between Them, Use the Sacred Jewel Shard! (Part 2)" Grim was excited about the episode because it is said to end the series. The episode was about Naraku luring Inuyasha and the others into the stomach of a large stone demon. He traps them there with the intent of collecting the Jewel Shard after they are dissolved by digestion. InuYasha attaches the Jewel Shard to his sword. Kagome helps him keep control of himself long enough to blast free of the demon.

Ryoko then shows up and says "Hey Grim, what's up?" and Grim replies "I can't get enough of "Inu-Yasha", It has alot of action. It's funny and art, so I call it "Fart"! And this is the final episode, I gots to know how it ends." Ryoko looks sad and says "Sorry Grim but Inu-yasha never got a decent ending but the Manga continues in my home land of Japan (Grim yells out "NOOOO!") same goes for Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo for it stops at episode 76" And Grim screams again and says "FINE THEN CHILD...I SHALL USE WHATEVER POWER I HAVE TO BRING "INU-YASHA" BACK FROM THE DEAD...the power of money! I should have enough birthday money to afford the continuation of "Inu-Yasha"!" And then Grim searches through his pocket and only has 4 dollars and Grim then says "DRATS! I knew I shouldn't have spent all that money for liposuction... I guess I have no choice but to join Eddy for a old fashion scamming."

Ryoko then says "NO GRIM! I thought I told my man not to scam, it only makes the neighborhood kids dislike him even more and frankly it even embarasses me, don't sink to his level!" And as Grim exits Ed's house he trips on a what appears to be a tiny house that resembles a mushroom. When he comes to he sees Ed picking him up and telling him "Hey Brooke have you met my new friends the schlubs?" Grim then sees tiny green creatures in white pants and hats biting and kicking Ed's leg without him feeling it while Kasumi, while wearing a sundress that goes well with the weather, watches Ed having fun with the Schlubs while the Schlubs refuse to go near her due to her inability to be harmed by malevolent creatures. Ed then continues "They are tiny green indiguous fairy folk of the Cul-De-Sac." Grim then says "How do you know about those little green creatures and who taught you those words?" Ed then says "Why, the Schlubs of course, there's Kicky Schlub, Bitey Schlub, Punchy Schlub, Wedgie Schlub, Otaku Schlub, Purple Nurple Schlub, Eye Gougey Schlub and Dorky Schlub (Dorky Schlub looks like Kevin on a wooden horse who keeps saying "DORK!") Ok guys, say hi to Grim and Ryoko!" And then the Schlubs then say something nasty in their language to them.

Grim then says "Oh yeah that's great Ed, but I have money problems an... wait a minute, those are schlubs right? I heard that Wizards try to catch them so they can melt them into gold..." Grim leaps in front of the village with the butterfly net and says "Now to catch you little buggers and melt you all into gold! (they just stand there staring at him) oh c'mon mon aren't you going to run in fear?" But then the Schlubs pull out their bows and arrows and spears and they fire at Grim and then they throw axes at Grim's back and Grim runs off from the front yard.

Grim continued running until he hits a stand with Eddy sitting near it, the stand reads "syciatrist, tel all yur problms 4 one dolar" Grim then says "What is the meaning of this Eddy?" And Eddy then says "What? I got this idea for a scam from a comic strip involving some bald kid in a town with no adults around!" Grim says "Actually you're a bald kid in a town with no adults around, the only difference is the other bald kid has a dog who thinks he's a World War I pilot. Also your scam would be more successful if you learned how to spell correctly and Double D should be the psychiatrist and not you!"

Eddy is furious at being called "bald" despite his three hairs and for someone to point out the flaws on his scam but then Eddy notices the arrows and axes on Grim's backside. Eddy asks "What happened to you? Did you make Ed's action figures come to life again? you know how tough his Ewok action figures are!" Grim then says "No Mon! It's those darn schlubs in Ed's front yard, those little buggers did a number on me! I'm supposed to catch them and melt them into gold so I can finance the final episode of "Inu-Yasha". Eddy smiles evily and says "You had me at "GOLD"! I'll help you catch them but it's gonna cost you!" Grim then says "Fine but leave me some money, I just want "Inu-Yasha" to end the right way!" But then They see Ryoko looking all bruised up. Ryoko performs the buttbuster on Grim for leaving her with the Schlubs and then she goes up to Eddy and then she suddenly smiles and says "Hey Eddy, if you want a scam...GET THOSE LITTLE GREEN CREEPS THAT DID THIS TO ME!!!( notices Eddy's sign) AND LEARN HOW TO SPELL!" As Ryoko walks away, Eddy then looks at Grim and says "What are you waiting for? let's get those little green monsters!"

Ed continues to play games with the schlubs such as "Chicken", "Chubby Bunny", "Punch Buggy", and even this game where The Schlubs try to shoot a apple on his head. Ed got arrows on his face and he says "C'mon you guys, you got to aim a little higher!" And then the Schlubs smiled evily and fired at Ed somewhere so low it made him screech like a Monkey. Eddy then sees them and says "I don't like the looks of them, but I'll be glad when they get melted into gold bars." Ed then looks at the Schlubs and he thinks of them as certain blue creatures who communicate by using the word "smur..." (due to a copyright infringement that almost got me in trouble, I'm gonna call the so called "blue creatures" "blurfs") and Ed sees them having fun with him and not realising that they are abusing and hurting him, however Kasumi seems to have a ability to cause malevolent and violent beings to NOT attack her to the Schlubs throw flowers at her.

Sarah goes outside with Jimmy and Sarah sees the Schlubs and she says "Ed! What are those disgusting little green men?" Ed says "Oh baby sister! they are my new friends, the Schlubs, Say hi to baby sister and jimmy my little green friends!" And then the Schlubs smile evily as they pull out their bows and arrows and spears and they fire at Sarah and then they throw axes at Jimmy's back and the two runs off from the front yard while Ed says "C'mon baby sister, they were just playing!" Ed then sees Grim and Eddy and pictures them as a certain evil wizard and evil wizard's nephew (due to the same lawsuit I can't name those characters) While Grim then summons Hikari's pet cat "Gato" and Grim says "While I get the gear ready, Eddy you pull out the bag and catch those little guys and Gato you chase them into the bad and I'll get Double D to buy you a tail-ring. And then Gato appears in the villiage and scares the Schlubs out of hiding and Ed yells out "OH NO! AZRAEL IS ATTACKING SCHLUB VILLAGE! RUN SCHLUBS RUN!" As Gato continues to chase the schlubs, Eddy catches something in his bag and rushes to Grim and when he sees Grim he is sharpening his scythe and then Eddy yells out "I GOT THEM BONEHEAD! Now we're gonna be (dumps the bag and it turns out to be Ed inside it) Poor? Hey Lumpy, where did the schlubs go?" and Ed says "Not telling! I want to protect the fairy folk of my front yard!" Ed sees Grim's scythe and uses it to scratch his butt and then he hands it back to Grim who looks disgusted and he says "Sorry "jody" but I gots to sanitize you...then we get those little green buggers!" Ed just walks back to Schlub village While Grim sanitizes his scythe with a can of lysol and Eddy gets angry at all this happening and he says "At this rate we'll never get that gold...and you won't see your precious "Inu-Yasha"!"

Grim and Eddy's second plan to get the Schlubs is to collect "dog steak sauce", put it in a bag, set it on fire and throw it in the middle of the village, and once the Schlubs are frightened by it they will run towards Eddy and Grim. Eddy and Grim manages to do so and after they throw the flaming bag of "dog steak sauce" into the middle of the village, the schlubs are terrified if it's smell and the fact that it's burning the village . Kasumi sees this and she says "That better not be poo!" And Ed was drinking water at the time and he pours the water on the fire, putting it out. Ed then grabs the bag and says "That's so cool! I got a bag of "Dog Steak Sauce! I also makes great Shampoo!" And Kasumi says "Ed, No! don't use that for shampoo, I know you shower and bathe just for me but I don't recommend you use "dog steak sauce"... Use "head and shoulders"! They also destroy the monsters from "Evolution" So Ed leaves Schlub Village and borrows Kasumi's "head and shoulders" shampoo just to be clean and smell nice for her. Eddy then says "No wonder why Lumpy smelled to bad... before he used "Head and Shoulders", his shampoo is really dog shi..." Grim then says "EDDY! This is a family Fanfic! Anyway I just got a clever Idea on how to catch those Schlubs and I got this from a tv show...

Grim then paints his finger to resemble a female Schlub and makes it dance to the song "Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me", attracting the many Schlubs but then Eddy yells out "Go Grim Go! AHAHAHA!" Ed just came out the shower and when he sees what Grim was doing he yells out, "Skeletor! NO!" Grim says "YES! When I get that gold, "Inu-Yasha" will get a proper ending!" Ed then says "It's not that! There can only be one female Schlub in the village, the Schlubette will be extremely jealous and will destroy her competition in a battle to the death!" And then a gigantic and monsterous female Schlub breaks out of her mushroom house and grabs Grim's finger, thinking it's the other Schlubette and she starts savagly beating it up to a boney pulp before eating the finger and roaring like a lion. The Schlubette then grabs Grim and Eddy from behind the bushes and she performs random acts of violence that is so violent that this fanfic doesn't a T rating, it needs a MA+ rating! And as Ed says "I just love a good catfight!" Double D with Celeste and Hikari walk by and see the carnage and Double D comments "Glad I have no part in this chapter..." And the three just walk away.

As the Schlubette walks away from what used to be Grim and Eddy, Grim and Eddy recover and they get so fed up with their failure and Grim says "THAT'S IT! YOU WANT TO GET VIOLENT THEN I'LL SHOW YOU SOME VIOLENCE! VIOLENCE EVEN WORSE THAN WWE WRESTLING, NO MATTER HOW FAKE IT IS!!!" So Grim slashes his scythe around the villiage while Ed and Kasumi scream "NO!" and Grim continues to slash the villiage till there is nothing and them Kasumi stands in front of the scythe and then her unknown special ability to not get hurt by anything makes the scythe stop slashhing. Grim then says "Kasumi we got to get that power checked because it's freaking me out...and why were you protecting those ugly green monsters? They were violent and they attacked me, Eddy, and Sarah. Kasumi then says "You made Ed-kun cry because even though they were violent creatures they were fairy folk like Celeste" Eddy then says "At least Celeste never attacked us and she just got over her fear that I might sell her." Grim looks around and he discovers all the Schlubs are gone and Grim says "Hey, where did they go? Unless we got competition..."

A limo arrives and out comes Ryoko, Sarah, and Jimmy and the look rich. Grim then says "You didn't..." Ryoko then says "Well they attacked me and my friends so while you and my man were savagely beaten up by the Schlubette we helped outselves to the little green men and made much money from the 99 gold bars (tosses Grim a gold bar that used to be Otaku Schlub) maybe this will be enough to help you finish "Inu-Yasha", I mean my sisters do own the animation company back in Japan and as for my man (tosses Eddy a gold bar that used to be Dorky Schlub) this will keep you from scamming for weeks. Now excuse us while we go shopping in downtown Peach Creek."

Grim is then delighted that he now has enough money to finish "Inu-Yasha" and then Ed snaps out of his unhappiness and says "Oh and Kasumi got me a job as animator of their animation company so I'll help you finish "Inu-yasha" Ghost Rider!" Grim then says 'I don't likes da look o dis but anything will do..."

Grim, Kasumi, and Ed watch the episode of "Inu-Yasha" with the complete ending that Ed animated:

Inu-Yasha, Shippo, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango have finally tracked down Naraku who is still wearing his baboon cloak and has his back turned on them. Inu-Yasha goes up to Naraku and says "Ok Naraku, we finally tracked you down, you will pay for your crimes once and for all to a fight to the death!" Naraku turns around and it's revealed to be a real baboon wearing a T-shirt that reads "I.R.". As he smells his finger he says "I be I.R. Naraku, I.R. Sorry for giving Naraku wind tunnel curse, Making Sango's brother I.R.'s slave, and other bad things I.R. probably forgetting, do you want to be friends? I.R. gots candy!" And so Inu-Yasha, Shippo, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango hug I.R. Naraku and as Kagome says "how can we stay mad at a cute baboon? Shippo sees I.R. Naraku's butt and laughs at it and as I.R. Naraku howls in embarassment...

THE END!

Grim is shocked by Ed's animation and Ed says "I ended your anime...PAY UP!" And Grim gives Ed his gold bar that used to be Otaku Schlub, he also figured he had it coming for wanting to exterminate the Schlubs just for gold. But then Grim realized something... "If Ryoko, Sarah, and Jimmy turned 99 Schlubs into gold bars...then there's one left...AND I CAN BE RICH OFF IT!" But to Grim's horror it's the Schlubette who wasn't melted into gold and she suddenly appears behind Ed's sofa and tears Grim apart bone from bone and Grim's skull falls off near Ed's feet and he looks at him and says "I loathe you!" Kasumi then says "Aww, he says he loves us! don't you just love a happy ending?"

Sir Raven then says to the readers "And so Grim got what he asked for, the "real" ending to Inu-yasha and Ryoko Sarah and Jimmy got rich because of the little buggers. As for Kevin and the author's girlfriend (shows images of their graves) they are still dead as disco... (closeup) DEAD AS DISCO!!! And so our friends lived stupidly ever after until the next chapter...(closeup) THE...END...!!!

But wait, as for the aliens at the end of the last chapter..."

(This part of the chapter takes place hours after Kevin's bomb exploded)

The alien ship that Kevin blew up in the last chapter landed on the moon and the Commander of the aliens just got over the hangover he got when he drank the brainjuice of Ed, Fred Fredburger, Slips Python, Chip the dung beetle, and Cheese the imaginary friend. The Commander is furious that most of the moon is destroyed from the incident from the last chapter and without cheese they can't repair it. but then one of the aliens said "But sir, we have the ability to shoot cheese from our armpits...Let's use our armpit cheese to rebuilt the moon!" The Commander agreed with the plan and gets everyone to spray their cheese to rebuilt the moon. After the aliens are glad their work is over they started sinking into the cheese till they become stuck, one alien says "Oh nuts, we used cheese spread, we're doomed now...oh look, one of our men just managed to escape on one of our ships, he'll call for help and get us out of here!" But then the said alien is on a ship that heads to earth. the alien in the cheese says "I guess not..."

Meanwhile on the moon lies the Moonbase of the infamous "Kids Next Door", Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 are playing videogames and Numbuh 4 says "When do you think the author will continue "Operation H.A.I.R.? I would like to continue fighting evil with Gasser" But then all 5 of them smell cheese and they look at Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 2 replies "Don't look at me, I didn't cut it!"

Also as for Principal Von Ghoulish,

Baron Von Ghoulish is trying to figure out what should the next field trip should be, how to deal with the fact that Kevin died last chapter, and how to deal with Eddy's megalomaniacal behavior. But then all of a sudden his window breaks and a rainbow appears, a figure then slides down from the rainbow, he appears to be in a man in a purple suit with a yellow undershirt, a bowtie, a tophat, gray gloves, and wide yellow glasses." Baron Von Ghoulish then says "MY GLASS WINDOW! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT'S GOING TO CO...OH MY! You're Willy Wonka aren't you? judging from the way you dress you must be Willy Wonka, I hope you can take my students for a field trip to your chocolate factory!"

The man then says "Nope, I'm "The Warden", and I can take your students to a field trip and send Eddy to a program that prevents him from being a (shudders) Criminal". Baron Von Ghoulish then says "Are you talking about Jail? Because that isn't such a good Idea." The Warden then says "Oh no my fine vampire, besides I hate real jail, those things don't work... I'm talking about my "special" correctional facility that appeal to all... SUPERJAIL!!! So is it a deal?"

The Principal can't decide if "SUPERJAIL" is a sutable place for a field trip. So he leaves it to his peers.

FANS! DECIDE IF BARON VON GHOULISH SHOULD AGREE TO OF TAKING THE CLASS TO "SUPERJAIL" OR SHOULD THEY GO TO THE ANIME THEME PARK "OTAKULAND" INSTEAD, YOUR VOTE WILL DEPEND ON THEIR FATE! VOTE NOW!


	45. CURSED!

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy**

By Winter Knight

Chapter 45: "CURSED! THE CURSED SLAB OF KING RAMSES"

Note: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy nor "that Grim show"… but the original characters are mine.

This filler chapter is a prequel that takes place after Chapter 7, due to Nazz being part of the group. I just like making prequels like the one story that took place before the story started.

I'm still deciding on if they should go to SUPERJAIL or OTAKULAND. And I will be busy next week...enjoy the filler!

I made it to over 100,000 words, but now if only I can make it to over 10,000 hits.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Prologue)

One Night, three thieves just busted out of a Museum and they are on the run, one of them appears to be a "gentleman thief", the other is a "expert sharpshooter" and the last one is a "master swordsman" They drive away in a yellow bug and are chased by a handcuff toting policeman they refer to as "pops". The thieves manage to ditch "pops" but then "the master swordsman" hears a voice that sounds like "RETURN THE SLAB!" But they Ignore it. But then "Gentleman Thief" says "relax guys, we got the slab of King Ramses and now we're gonna make a mint of of it!" But then they see a figure who demands the slab and to their horror, the figure summons a horde of locusts to surround them and they vanish. The only thing that was left of them was the "expert sharpshooter"'s hat.

The Next Day...

The Eds do a scam about digging holes for treasures such as gold, silver, dinosaur fossile, mint comic books, etc. Ed then digs up what looks like a Egyptian slab and he goes up to Ed and says "LOOK WHAT I FOUND GUYS!" Eddy says Oh great, a rock with a picture of a ugly guy and weird writing...garbage!" Ed then keeps it anyway to himself and then Double D gives up and tells the others "How about we call it quits and besides, I need to work on cleaning up these obsidians and arrowheads I just found. Ed is then playing with the slab as Eddy is watching the news and and Double D cleans up the obsidians and arrowheads. The news report was about a slab of the tomb of King Ramses that was stolen from the Peach Creek Museum. Eddy then snickers and says "Ramses, isn't that a brand name of those weird balloons my older brother hides in his room?" Double D then says "(sarcastically) ha ha ha, seriously Eddy I don't think the readers like low-brow Family Guy-esq jokes".

Eddy then continues watching the news at the same time Ed is waving the thing around Eddy's face till he yells out "ED! GET THAT STUPID SLAB OF KING RAMSES OUT OF MY FA...THE SLAB OF KING RAMSES!!! WE'RE GONNA BE RICH!" But then the news report mentions those who return the slab will recieve a tote bag out of it despite the fact that the slab is worth millions. Eddy is then furious and Double D says "perhaps it is the right thing to return the slab to the museum, at least they are generous to give us tote bags for their return. Eddy then says "Says you! I say I keep this slab and sell it to the highest bidder, that way we will end up with enough cash to get us millions of Jawbreakers...AHAHAHA!"

Nazz then enters the house and says "I Eddy, your parents called me and I have to babysit you ag...(sees the slab) where did you get that?" Ed says "I found it first and so I say we return it to the museum!" Nazz says "Ed might be a few french fries short of a happy meal but he's right, we got to return it!" Eddy says "And get a tote bag out of it! No way! I'm gonna sell it to the highest bidder and that's that!" Ed notices the carving of a pharoh vanishes from the slab and he worries, saying "Umm guys, aren't Egyptian artifacts...CURSED?" Nazz then says "I dunno dude, I was never any good at history class...Double D?" And then Double D silently looks up Grim's Encyclopedia of the Occult just to figure out what King Ramses is and if he is capable of curses. Ed tries to get his mind off this by watching "The Mummy", but it only made him even more nervous.

The sky suddenly turns dark and strange music can be heard. Nazz and the Eds look outside and they see a mummified figure in gaze and looks as if he is animated in 3D, the creature moans "Retuuuuurrrrrrn the slaaaaab..." And Eddy says "What's yer offer?" Nazz shrieks so loud and she hides behind a couch, Ed looks in awe at the mummified creature, and Double D finds him in the book and responds "You better return that slab Eddy..."

King Ramses then moans "Retuuuuurrrrrrn the slaaaaab...or suuuffeeeer my cuuuuuurrrrrse..." And Eddy responds by saying "What's yer offer?" Double D then reads " After King Ramses was dead and mummified, he took pride in the tomb he was buried in and didn't mind when the tomb was claimed and put on display in a museum but what really angered him is if one piece of his tomb, let alone a mere slab, he would return to haunt the one who took the slab. Also on the night he comes for his slab, the victim and those around him would suffer three plagues, each worse than the last unless they return the slab."

Eddy then says "What are you? Rod Serling? this curse is a crock!" Nazz notices the image of water vanishes on the slab and then suddenly the house is flooded. Double D thought quickly and says "It takes one supernatural force to take on another supernatural force!" And so he calls Grim on the "Hellphone" and in a blaze of smoke, Grim appears and says "Ok Mon! I was winning a poker game against me brother Jack Skellington, tis better be impor...EEK! KING RAMSES! Let me guess... "The Stupid one" has his slab huh? and I don't mean Ed (Double D nods) and now it's up to me to pull his fat out of the fire as we suffer for his greediness."

However the house begins to flood and everyone tries to swim for life and then Grim realizes "I'm a skeleton, I have no lungs, I can just swim to the bottom and eliminate this flood. Grim then uses his scythe to arrange his bones to make his body resemble a submarine, he then goes to the basement and he uses his scythe to pull the plug on a drain that drains the water out of the house, eliminating the flood curse.

After King Ramses moans once again, "Retuuuuurrrrrrn the slaaaaab...or suuuffeeeer my cuuuuuurrrrrse..." The four notice the image of a record player vanishes on the slab and then suddenly without warning, hideous music is playing, deafening the four and the horrible music goes...

"King Ramseeeeeeeessss The man in gauze, the man in gauze, King Ramseeeeeeeeeeeeees, he's no Santa Claus, the man in gauze

King Ramseeeeeeeessss The man in gauze, the man in gauze, King Ramseeeeeeeeeeeeees, he's no Santa Claus, the man in gauze

King Ramseeeeeeeessss The man in gauze, the man in gauze, King Ramseeeeeeeeeeeeees, he's no Santa Claus, the man in gauze

King Ramseeeeeeeessss The man in gauze, the man in gauze, King Ramseeeeeeeeeeeeees, he's no Santa Claus, the man in gauze"

Nazz then yells out "DUDE! GIVE THE SCARY MUMMY DUDE HIS SLAB BACK! I'LL GET THAT DORK KEVIN TO BUY YOU JAWBREAKERS! JUST MAKE THIS STOP!" And then Eddy yells out "NEVER!" Kevin then appears out of nowhere and he smashes the record player which was hiding behind a rock while yelling to Eddy "YOU DORK! YOUR STUBBORN SELFISH GREED IS CAUSING THE MUMMY DUDE TO RUIN MY JAMMING SESSION!"

King Ramses then says "Oh c'mon! please hand over my slab!"

Nazz and Ed notice a image of the image of a swarm of locusts vanishes on the slab and then the minute Nazz sees this, she yells out "KEVIN GET AWAY FROM THERE, NOW!" Kevin then says "Alright Nazz, you finally decide to ditch those dorks and hang out with a real ma..."But then Kevin notices he is surrounded by a swarm of vicious man-eating locusts. The swam covers Kevin and soon in 5 seconds...all what's left is his hat! The group sees what happened to Kevin, Grim then responds "Don't look at me, I don't know how to deal with a swarm of locusts. Everyone then stares at Eddy and Double D yells out "EDDY! GIVE HIM BACK THE SLAB! OR ELSE WE'LL SUFFER HIS CURSE" Eddy then says "Oh great, King Ramses got you into saying that tired line too."

Nazz then says "I know you can be greedy Eddy but THIS IS THE LIMIT!" Eddy then replies "Well I have honor...and a song that goes with it! "To be a man you must have honor, honor and a pen..." Nazz then says "Umm Eddy, I know you're probably a perv and all but you don't have to Imitate Shin-chan!" And soon Eddy is thrown out of the house and has a sign on his back that reads "forgive me, here's your slab!" Eddy tears off the sign on his back and he says "Yeah Right, I have honor... "To be a man you must have honor, honor and a pen..." But then King Ramses appears in front of him and he says as the Locusts go towards him "Retuuuuurrrrrrn the slaaaaab...or suuuffeeeer my cuuuuuurrrrrse..." Eddy then acts out on cowardice and yells out "OK! OK! SEND THEM AWAY!" And he drops the slab in front of him."Eddy then realizes that King Ramses used up all of his three plagues and he grabs the slab again and says "HA! THAT WAS THREE PLAGUES...YOU'RE OUT OF AMMO!...STUPID DOG...I mean STUPID MUMMY!" But then a rather angered King Ramses appears behinds him and covers Eddy with the swarm of Locusts...

The next day...

Nazz islooking for Eddy and Grim, Double D and Ed watch the news, the report was about the Peach Creek Museum now has the slab of the tomb of King Ramses back in place, but then the three see something disturbing when they looked very carefully at the tomb. Nazz is looking around for Eddy, yelling out "C'MON EDDY! IF I DON'T FIND YOU, YOUR PARENTS WILL GET MAD AT ME!" Grim then taps Nazz's shoulder and says "Well child, I tink it's best you shouldn't look for him, at least Ramses got what he wanted."Ed then says "Umm...what really happened to Eddy Skeletor?"...

At the Museum it shows the tomb of King Ramses but then on further inspection, Eddy is now engraved on the slab as a punishment for his greediness. He screams and his final words were "What's yer offer?"

**THE END... for now!**

Next time (not!):

The Eds are on a boat called "The Orca" and are searching for a Great White Shark. Eddy relaxes while Ed is dumping chum into the water, trying to lure the shark to them. Double D them pulls out a harpoon and says "Either Grim is warping our reality just to mess with us or we're reliving a parody of "JAWS". Eddy then says "Oh Shut-up Sockhead! Just enjoy the Amity Beach sunrays and atmophere while we...can?" And soon the shark attacks the "Orca" and Ed yells out "WE NEED A BIGGER BOAT!" And the Eds scream...but they scream even louder when it turns out the shark is a robot being piloted by the Kanker Sisters. As Eddy notices a barrel of oil is stuck on the Shark's tail he aims at the barrel with a stick of dynomite and as he throws the stick he yells out "SMILE YOU SON OF A..." And then the shark explodes and sinks into the sea.

As the Eds swim back to land, Ed says "THAT WAS SO COOL!" And Eddy says "I hope the author doesn't take us to that house from "Poltergeist" or that TV Station in Denton.


	46. Nazz in Wonderland

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy**

By Winter Knight

Chapter 46: "Nazz in Wonderland!"

Note: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy nor "that Grim show"… but the original characters are mine.

This is a special story that I put up for a friend and is probably filler for I'm gonna be very, very, very busy this week as well as next month so don't be expecting quick updates. Also just like that OZ story, Grim Ed characters will play Alice characters so it's up to you readers to find out who is who.

This chapter is dedicated to my good friend Mythos Yggdrasil, enjoy your happy un-birthday!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One day, Nazz is babysitting Celeste for some allowance and because the Grim, the Eds, and the Kimonos have gone to a J-Horror movie marathon at Dracula's Movie theater, it plays movies like "The Ringu", "The Grudge", "UZUMAKI (Spiral)", "DEATH NOTE" and "DEATH NOTE: The Last Name" Ed and Kasumi look excited over this movie marathon while Eddy is dragged into seeing them by Ryoko while screaming "I LIKE AMERICAN HORROR...BUT J-HORROR WILL MAKE ME PUT OUT A FIRE!" And Ryoko says "No more "Golden Shower" jokes, you're gonna watch it, and you're gonna hold my hand!"

Nazz giggles at Eddy's predictament and soon they left the house. Nazz makes Celeste mashed potatoes and macaroni and then she tells Celeste "Well Celeste you might really be a fairy from a dream world but you're a very sweet girl, I guess Double D and Hikari taught you from right and wrong. Now if only Ryoko stopped being violent and Eddy stopped being...Eddy. Right now I'm wating for Nergal Junior to show up just to keep me company...and to protect me in case Eris, Ember, and the other creatures of the night want to attack us."

Celeste then pulls out a book that reads "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland" and shws it to Nazz who replies "how cute, you want me to read this to you?" As Celeste nods happily as she smiles, Nazz looks at the cover and says "You know Celeste, I loved this story ever since I was just a little girl, I also dreamed of being Alice, such wonder in a land like wonderland needs to be explored. It would feel wonderful (sigh) And as Nazz opens the book, she suddenly feels drowsey and so she falls asleep and so does Celeste. Celeste them decides to use her abilities to make Nazz's dream come true in her dreams...

I also dreamed of being Alice...

also dreamed of being Alice...

dreamed of being Alice...

of being Alice...

being Alice...

Nazz wakes up and finds herself in a blue dress and she is in a meadow. Nazz then hears something so she hides in the bushes, she couldn't believe what she is seeing... Nergal Junior in a bunny suit and holding a watch, with a shout of "I'M LATE!", Junior jumps down the rabbit hole and then Nazz follows him but she stops in front of the hole, thinking "I hope this isn't a portal to "The 6th Dimension of the Forbidden Zone".

However she accidentally trips on a rock and falls and falls down the long, long, long, long rabbit hole and she responds to this by saying "Wow, I'm going down the rabbit hole...just like in "The Matrix". As Nazz uses her dress as a parachute, she sees unusual trinkets like mirrors, dishes, chairs, and laserdiscs as she fell down the long hole and then she suddenly stops as she follows the rabbit and it stops at a door. Nazz turns the doorknob but the doornob turns out to be alive and hates getting his nose pulled. The doorknob then says "Oh hello little girl, I did see a white rabbit and if you want to go through you have to get that key from that tall coffee table." Nazz then says "dude, how can I get that high?"

The doorknob then tells her how to grow and shrink by eating (growing) and drinking (shrinking) and the doorknob summons a "koala yummy" (Japanese biscuits that are shaped like Koalas and have chocolate filling on the inside) and Nazz eats it and she becomes a giant, she grabs the key and before she can drink the doorknob then says "Hey little girl, in that show "You can't do that on television", what was the word that makes water fall on you?" And Nazz answers "hmmm.. saying "I don't know" summons green slime so I would have to say..."WATER!" Nazz is then splashed with water after she drinks the tea on the table but she drank too much of it so she shrank and falls into the bottle and it sails through the doorknob's mouth and into a ocean.

While sailing in the ocean, Nazz sees a undertoad forming a race involving the animals of the sea and he says 'Ok, the winner will be my best friend...BUT I WILL BRING THE LOSERS DOWN! AHAHAHAHA!" Nazz then manages to eat a "koala yummy" and grows to regular size. She participates in the race and notices she is running around in circles and she says "this is stupid, see ya!" The Undertoad sees this and yells out HEY! GET BACK HERE! DON'T MAKE ME BRING YOU DOWN!... Oh yeah the race is still continuing."

Nazz then encounters two strange looking guys who both look exactly like Rolf. The two Rolfs then says to Nazz at the same time, "Hello short blonde clueless girl, we be Tweedledee and Tweedledum!" But then "Tweedledum" says "How can I be Tweedledum is Tweedledum not dumb, you be dumb!" And so the twins fight eachother and Tweedledee hits Tweedledum with his rattle. Nazz is freaked out by this and says "Umm...Rolfs, I mean tweedletwins, this is the wrong book, you should be in the second book and second...do you two know how to get out of here?" The twins stop their fighting and both say, "Oh Yes, you do through the dark woods, but before you go...want to hear our story of the Walrus and the Carpenter?" Nazz then says "umm... I got to go!" Tweedledum then says "This was the first time we ever get a visitor around here...now what can we do out of bordom?"

Nazz then smiles and has a idea and she yells out "In this corner, he might not be dum but he's a "DEE DEE DEE"...TWEEDLEDEE!" and in the other corner he might be as dum as Dee Dee...TWEEDLEDUM! Now... LEEEET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!!!" And so the two Rolfs fight eachother as they fail to realize that Nazz tricked them into fighting so she can escape from their story telling and other weirdness of theirs.

Nazz runs into the dark forest and then she suddenly is frightened. And then all of a sudden a dragon appears out of nowhere and roars and breathes smoke all over her. Nazz then runs off in fear but she ends up encountering the creature again and then it suddenly vanishes. She then sees what appears to be Celeste in a Owl costume. The owl then says "Hello child, I managed to frighten away the Jabberwocky, a dragon that only appears if someone in Wonderland has feelings of fear. I used my powers to frighten it away for now." Nazz then says "Wait! how do I get out of this strange world?" The Owl drops a book in front of Nazz and it turns out to be the "Alice in Wonderland" book she was reading to Celeste before she entered Wonderland, so she puts the book in her pocket and goes into the woods.

Nazz then sees a house with a rabbit-motif and as she enters it, she sees Nergal Junior in a white rabbit outfit and is getting ready for that "important date". The "white rabbit" then "Mary Ann! My faithul maid, where are my gloves and trumpet!" says Nazz then frowns and says "Dude, I'm not your maid and does the important date involve me or someone else?" The "white rabbit" reponds "Sorry Mary Anne my faithful maid, you know the "important date" involves the Queen of Hearts, now I must be on my way... Nazz then sees a cookie shaped like a heart and eats it, she then realizes something and says 'Oh snap! I'm supposed to grow if I eat anything here!" And then suddenly she grows into a giant and is trapped in the white rabbit's house. The "white rabbit" is shocked by this sight and calls for help to get rid of the "monster" , And then "white rabbit" shows up with the Undertoad and Fred Fredburger in a chimney sweep outfit, the two then climb up to the top of the house and try to smoke her out of it, causing Nazz to sneeze so strongly that it caused the Undertoad and Fred Fredburger to "sky-rocket" into the sea where Undertoad looks around and says to Fred "I'm gonna bring you down!" While Fred says "YES!"

Nazz then notices a well so she grabs the well right from the ground and she drinks it and she ends up shrinking back to normal size. She sees the "white rabbit" hop off into the woods screaming "I'M LATE!" and Nazz follows pursuit until she gets lost. As she is lost in the woods, Nazz sees Jeff the Spider sitting on a toadstool but it turns out that in this world, Jeff is now a Caterpillar and he is seen blowing bubbles, Nazz then asks "Umm dude, aren't you supposed to smoke on a hookah?" Jeff the caterpillar then responds "well the author isn't promoting smoking in his stories so I'm stuck with this. So...WHO...R...U?" And Jeff blows bubbles shaped like a "R" and a "U" to Nazz. Nazz then says "Can't you help me out of these woods and into civilization? Jeff then says "Well call me "Bubbluba of Former Z-Block", sure I'll help you!" And Jeff blows a bubble that traps Nazz and it flies into the sky, the bubble then ends up landing in the dead center of the dark woods.

Nazz hears a voice...

'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves

Did gyre and gimble in the wabe,

All mimsy were the borogoves,

And the mome raths outgrabe."

Nazz then sees what looks like a crecent moon with a missing piece, and then the cresent moves and suddenly appears a red and pink striped cat with long blonde hair and a gap in her tooth, still smiling. Nazz says "Eris?" And the cat replies "Nope silly little girl, What's red, pink, has striped, and is right behind you?" And she asks this as she appears behind Nazz. Nazz then says "A skunk with addiction to sweets?" The cat frowns a bit and replies "I'M THE CHESHIRE CAT! K-A-T! CAT!" Anyway it appears that you are lost, either in direction or of mind! The white rabbit, you will never find!" Nazz is confused by the gap toothed cheshire cat and gives her a koala yummy in hopes it might help her but the Cat ends up smiling wildly and eats it. The cat replies "Your deed goes unpunished, I know where to find your rabbit...it takes a rabbit to find a rabbit ...The March Hare lives a few trees down!" As Nazz thanks the cat and is about to run off, The Cheshire Cat responds before it vanishes "Oh and by the way...keep your temper and do not be afraid, The Jabberwock lives on fear!" Nazz then remembered the scary dragon as she heads to the March Hare's house.

She stops as she is suddenly attacked by a black knight and he says "forsoothe! a trespasser! trespassers must be penalized for their presence!" And as Nazz is trying to escape he suddenly encounters a white knight who says to him "Listen here blackie! Dracu...I mean White Knight don't like how you treat the woods as your own, White Knight gonna PWN you! Umm run little girl, White Knight gonna beat him and remember if you in serious trouble, White Knight will save you!" And so the two knights battle eachother until their helmets are removed, the black knight appears to be played by Nergal while the white knight appears to be played by Dracula, White Knight then says to Black Knight, So same time tomorrow?" And after the Black Knight nods White replies "Well stay away from innocent people, it's not cool when you attack them!" The White Rabbit then appears and says "Even though I'm Late, I'm hungry...I'll eat the arm of that Black Knight!" And so the White Rabbit did so and then the White Knight then says "Umm...are you ok Black Knight?" and the Black Knight then says "Tis' only a flesh wound!" and suddenly a giant foot crushed the Black Knight and a fart sound is heard.

Nazz is glad to be rid of the Black Knight but then she finds the house but there is a long tea table set up outside and to her suprise she sees what Looks like Double D dressed in bunny pajamas for the role, Ed wearing a big top hat for he is mad as a hatter, and Eddy in mouse ears falling asleep. Ed as the Mad Hatter and Double D as the March Hare then prepare to sing...

"A very merry unbirthday to you, to you

A very merry unbirthday to you, to you

It's great to drink to someone

And I guess that you will do

A very merry unbirthday to you!"

As Nazz claps to their song she says to the two, "let me guess, you must be the March Hare and the infamous Mad Hatter, I enjoyed your song and all but have you seen a white rabbit around nearby? The Mad Hatter then says "TEA GOES GREAT WITH GRAVY CAKES!" And March Hair replies "Please excuse the hatter...he's mad. No we didn't but would you like to join us for a spot of tea?" As Nazz sits down with them, She sees Eddy as the Dormouse and she says "how cute! I'm guessing tea isn't your cup of tea right?" And Eddy replies "I hate tea, it makes me go to sleep! but what's worse is the fact we have to switch seats every 5 minutes on the minute!"

After the switch seats, March Hare somehow manages to give Nazz tea and Nazz says "I thought you guys never give the girl tea at all. March Hare replies "Actually I could use normal guests because of our wigging out in the mad tea party, It's just all three of us..." Mad Hatter then says "C'mon Double D, you should be the Mad Hatter, you always wear a hat and never take it off!" March Hare then says "Wow, the Mad Hatter keeps getting madder and madder. Nazz then asks "Umm, what exactly is a "un-birthday"? And March Hare explains "Well a un-birthday, as odd as it seems is a day of the year when it is not one's birthday. So technically...it's your unbirthday! Mad Hatter then pulls out a giant cake as they sing their song again and before Nazz can enjoy the cake with the three, out pops out Mary Frances the crass unicorn and the MGM Lion, fighting eachother. Mary Frances says to the Lion Mascot, "Give it up! you frighten kids and you're over 60, I want to be the new MGM mascot!" March Hare then says to Mad Hatter, "you bought the "looking glass cake" again didn't you..." and Mad Hatter replies"...I'M AS MAD AS A HATTER!" March Hare then says Oh no, Mad Hatter is so mad that he's gonna recite his weird poem,

"Twinkle, twinkle, little bat!

How I wonder what you're at!

Up above the world you fly,

Like a teatray in the sky!"

Nazz then says " Doub... I mean Mr. March Hare, can you please end the mad tea party and help me find the White Rabbit and help me find a way home?" March Hare then says "Ok... I'll do it! C'mon fellows, we got to help this poor girl out!" Mad Hatter then puts a sleeping Dormouse into a giant teapot and moves it around as the four then head off. The four end up in the forest called Tulgey Wood, which is filled with bizarre creatures that either snap at Nazz or pay no attention to her at all. Nazz couldn't stand seeing the weird creatures and getting no help from her inept friends (March Hare: "INEPT! I beg your pardon!") Nazz then breaks down crying and then Mad Hatter and March Hare also cry while the Dormouse sleeps but then wakes up as he hears scary roars...IT'S THE JABBERWOCK!" The Jabberwock then manages to scare the Dormouse and toss the March Hare into the bushes and Mad Hatter shouts out "SUPER FIST OF HATS...SIZZLING SOMBRERO!" And he puts a sombrero with hot tea inside it on the Jabberwock's head which makes him feel hot, Nazz then sees her new friends helping her and loses her fear and the minute she loses her fear the creature vanishes.

March Hare then says "try not to be frightened again next time ok?" Nazz agrees and then Mad Hatter then says "March Hare found a short cut, Maybe the Queen of Hearts can help us!" March Hare then says "It's a miracle! He's not mad this time!" Mad Hatter then says "PUT THE LOTION ON IT'S SKIN OR ELSE IT GETS THE HOSE AGAIN!" March Hare then says "nope, he's mad again!"

The three make it to what appears to be a never-ending hedge maze. As they found their way out they see what appears to be the Kimono Sisters as the two, five, and seven of clubs, painting white roses red. The three then start singing...

"We're painting the roses red,  
We're painting the roses red!  
We dare not stop or waste a drop,  
So let the paint be spread!  
We're painting the roses red,  
We're painting the roses red!

We're full of dread,  
And many a tear we shed...

Kasumi: Because we know...

Hikari: They'll cease to grow...

Ryoko: In fact they'll soon be dead!

All:  
And yet we go ahead...  
Painting the roses red!

Nazz then asks them in the form of song.

"Oh, pardon me,  
But all you three,  
Why must you paint them red?"

The card that is played by Hikari explains to Nazz and the other three, "Well, the fact is, miss, We planted the white roses by mistake!  
And the queen, She likes them red. And if she sees that they're not all red, She'd raise her voice and each of us would quickly lose our head!

The three cards then sing,

"Since this is the thought we dread...  
We're painting the roses red!"

Nazz, March Hare, and Mad Hatter agree to help the three while Dormouse sleeps and he would probably want money out of it. So the six sing,

"We're painting the roses red,  
We're painting the roses red!  
Don't tell the queen that's what you've seen  
Or tell her what we've said!  
We're painting the roses red...

Nazz:  
Yes, painting the roses red!

Ryoko: Not pink...

Kasumi: Not green...

Mad Hatter: Not aquamarine!

All:  
We're painting the roses red!

But all of a sudden, Dormouse wakes up and informs that three scary looking card guards are showing up and Nazz is shocked, Nazz then silently tells the two, five, and seven of clubs, "Quick! hide behind the hedges, we'll take the rap for this!" And as the three run off, the seven (Ryoko) then says "thank you! your kindness will not go unpunished!" The three cards which resemble the Kanker Sisters then see the paint covered white roses and the one who looks like Lee says "you four are in so much trouble! The Queen of Hearts is so gonna have you guys executed!"

So the Kanker-Cards took Nazz, the March Hare, the Mad Hatter, and the Dormouse to the throne and there in the thrones are the Queen of Hearts and the King of Hearts, they resemble Sarah and Jimmy. The White Rabbit appears and introduces the four to the King and Queen of Hearts but then the Marie card whispers their crime to the Queen and says "THEY DID WHAT? OFF WITH THEIR HE..." And then Mad Hatter then does the "wig-out dance" where he does a strange dance and says "Wig out! Wig out! Wig out! Wig out!" Dormouse then says sleepily "We plead insanity...We're Wiggins..." Nazz then says "Yeah and if I'm beheaded your Majesty, How will you find another person to play Croquet with you?" The Queen then says "You're right...and the March Bunny is too cute to be beheaded...Ok, I'll play Croquet with you, what is your name? Nazz then says "My name is Nazz you're Majesty!" The Queen then says "Let the game begin!" And then the King of Hearts goes up to Nazz and says "I got a word of advice dear Nazz, let the Queen win!" Nazz then says "I thought I was supposed to let Wookiees win...I guess I have to if it means keeping my head."

The Croquet game in Wonderland is very odd, the players use flamingos as mallets, hedgehogs as balls, and card soldiers as goals. And the Queen is known for cheating during the game, and beheads anyone who dares stand in the way of her victory. So Nazz acts like she doesn't know how to play the game as she actually doesn't even know how to play but before the Queen could win, the White Rabbit then shows up and says "YOU'RE MAJESTY! YOUR TARTS HAVE BEEN STOLEN BY THE DUTCHESS OF HEARTS!" The Queen was so angry at this she says "First the stupid Dutchess ruins my game of Croquet and now she stole my tarts...She will be sent to a trail before her beheading! Nazz, please get the Griffin and the Mockturtle to the jurty stands, they are in the seashore over yonder. You and your four friends will also serve as the jury, but I will behead that stupid Mad Hatter if he acts Mad again!"

Nazz agrees and she goes to the Seashore and then she sees what appears to be Lizzy as the Griffin and Johnny 2x4 as a crying Mock Turtle. Nazz then goes up to them and says "Hello ms. Griffin and Mr. Mock Turtle...umm why are you crying so bad Mr. Mock Turtle and why do you have the body of a turtle, and the head, hooves, and tail of a calf." The Mock Turtle said, "IT'S NOT FAIR! I WAS AT ANIME DOUBLE FEATURE WITH MY GIRLFRIEND THE GRIFFIN, BUT THE MOVIES I SAW WERE "GRAVE OF THE FIREFLIES" AND TWILIGHT OF THE COCKROACHES" IT MADE ME SO SAD THAT I BECAME THIS!!! WWWAAAHHH!!!"

Nazz says to the Griffin, "I hope you can help your boyfriend soon but anyway I wanted to get you guys because the Queen is holding a trial for the Dutchess of hearts that stole her tarts and the Queen needed more members of the jury." The Griffin then says "Ok, we'll go but keep in mind that executions ordered by the Queen are rarely carried out." As the three go back to the Kingdom, Nazz finds what the Griffin told her to be very weird.

Back in the kingdom, The Dutchess of Hearts whom is described as being in a harlequin dress and has long blonde hair and a gap in her tooth, is held in court and on one table is "Exibit A", a plate of half-eaten tarts. The Dutchess' Lawyer which appears as a anthropodmorphic shark tells her that if things go out of hand, he will use the "Chebacca defence". Nazz, The Mad Hatter, The March Hare, The Dormouse, The Griffin, The Mock Turtle, and the White Knight appear as part of the jury and says "Dracu...I mean White Knight hate Jury Duty...but then suddenly Fred Fredburger appears in his chimney sweep outfit and goes "YES!"

The Queen of Hearts then says "Dutchess of Hearts, how can you be so cold to steal my tarts... and on my un-birthday too!" The Mad Hatter then rises from the jury stands and gets the other jury members to sing to the Queen,

"A very merry unbirthday to you, to you

A very merry unbirthday to you, to you

It's great to drink to someone

And I guess that you will do

A very merry unbirthday to you!"

After the Mad Hatter and the Dormouse wheels out a huge cake, the Queen cries and says "After all the threats of executions which I rarely carry out, I don't deserve this. Nazz realizes the Dutchess of Hearts laughing Evily and Nazz says "I KNOW YOU! YOU'RE THE CHESHIRE CAT!" The Dutchess Morphs into the Cheshire Cat and says "Yes, I'm just causing my usual chaos in this world, and I was about to frame you for the tart eating if it wan't for that crazy hat guy!" The Mad Hatter then sees the Cat and says "OOH! Look at the cute fuzzy head! I'm going to hug you and squeeze you to itty bitty little pieces!" The Cheshire Cat then says "So that's what it feels like to be Babs, Fifi, Brain, and Pinky...NARF! (A cookie for the one who gets the joke).

The Queen is angered by the pandemoneum the Cheshire Cat is causing and she yells out "I want that Cheshire Cat executed...OFF WITH HER HEAD!" But then a executioner that looks like a Ace card but has the skull of the Grim says "Sorry m'lady but look! (The Cheshire Cat makes her body disappear) I cannot behead a head without a body!" The Queen of Hearts is also confused by this as a creature without a body can't possibly be beheaded. But then the Cheshire Cat's head vanishes but her body appears, The Executioner then says "Oh Boy, I be swearing off Melon Lamune for good mon!"

The Cheshire Cat then jumps from the Mad Hatter's arms and says "Ok you Wonderland Weirdos...I'M NOT ALONE!" and then out of the cake rises a Heartless monster called "The Trickmaster". The Cheshire Cat then says "That's it Nazz, get scared, bring out that Jabberwock and we'll have one chaotic party! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Nazz tried her hardest not to be scared by the Trickmaster but it slipped and then the Jabberwock appeared and joined the Trickmaster in scaring everyone and Nazz then says "No, No! I must help them!" The White Knight then arrives and tries to fight off the Jabberwock but is thrown into the queen.

Nazz then sees the two, five, and seven of clubs appear from the bushes and the seven says "I told you that your act of kindness will not go unpunished...a strange owl flew by and she wanted us to give you a special bottle of Peach Lamune that will guarantee to give you the power to make things right!" Nazz then says to the cards "will this turns me into a cake like in that creepy music video?" The five says "Oh no, trust us, we want to help you make things right!" And as Nazz says "Well I did save you three so I'll drink it, thank you cards.", she pops the cap and marble of the bottle of Peach Lamune and drinks it. Normally drinking makes people shrink and eating make people grow but the special drink turned Nazz into a strong giant who says "Call me "Super Mario" but I think I became a giant with super strength...Now I got to save the people of Wonderland from Eri... I mean the Cheshire Cat's monsters!

And as the Jabberwock is about to eat the Queen of Hearts, Nazz grabs the Jabberwock and swings it around until she throws it at the Trickmaster, as the Trickmaster tries to get up, the Mad Hatter then puts matches under the Trickmaster's feet and lights them up, giving it a hotfoot and making it jump up and Nazz socks the Trickmaster's head till it falls into the ground. Nazz and the Jabberwock then end up boxing each other, The Jabberwock tried to bit her ear but then Nazz grabs it's head and opens it's mouth, Nazz pulls out a bottle that reads "drink me" and it causes the Jabberwock to shrink to the size of the Dormouse (Eddy: HEY!) And Nazz also does the same with the Trickmaster. The Jabberwock and the Trickmaster were surrounded by the angry folk and after the Queen of Hearts shouts "OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" The two monsters run off into the woods until they encounter Tweedledee and Tweedledum and they both said to them "OH HO!We Tweedles finally have opponents to join our melee, yes,no?" And then the twins end up beating up the Jabberwock and the Trickmaster.

Nazz then shrinks back to normal size and then everyone lead by the Queen of Hearts celebrate for her and then the Queen says "Miss Nazz, I thank you in behalf of those in Wonderland and I believe we have what you are looking for." As the Mad Hatter is still pushing the Cheshire Cat in a baby carriage, The Mad Hatter pulls out a giant hat. Nazz sees the Cheshire Cat dressed as a baby and in Ed's carriage and the cat says, "It's not very funny! I will strike again and cause major cha..." But then the Mad Hatter puts a baby bottle in the cheshire cat's mouth and it drank the milk. Nazz then sees the giant hat and finds out it's really a portal to the real world and she says "I hope this isn't a portal to "Lidsville", Oh Mad Hatter and March Hare (hugs them) thank you for helping me through this journey and thank you White Knight for trying to save me twice, good bye everyone!

Nazz jumps into the hat and is going through a spiraling vortex...

Nazz wakes up with Celeste in her arms and a book in one hand. The Eds and Kimonos returns from the J-Horror movie marathon and Celeste was happy to see Double D and Hikari again while Eddy is still shocked from the scary movies, especially "UZUMAKI (Spiral)" Nazz then asks if they enjoyed their movie and everyone except Eddy liked it. Nazz then tells the six about the strange dream she had but then she sees what appears to be Nergal Junior in a bunny suit and holding a watch, Nergal Junior says "I'M LATE!". Nazz faints and then Junior says "What? Sorry I was LATE, but I just got out of my dad's costume party and I thought you would think my costume is cute so I wanted to suprise you while you were babysitting Celeste!" The Eds and Kimonos were laughing at what was going on. Celeste then giggles and winks at Junior. Ed is then for no reason running around wearing a top hat and says "I'M MAD AS A HATTER!" Hikari then says "I think you guys are overdoing the twist ending way too much!" Rolf then shows up dressed asone of the tweedledee/tweedledum twins and says "What a tweest!"

**THE END...for now!**

For a special bonus, here is the original poem...the Jabberwocky

'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves

Did gyre and gimble in the wabe:

All mimsy were the borogoves,

And the mome raths outgrabe.

"Beware the Jabberwock, my son!

The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!

Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun

The frumious Bandersnatch!"

He took his vorpal sword in hand:

Long time the manxome foe he sought—

So rested he by the Tumtum tree,

And stood awhile in thought.

And, as in uffish thought he stood,

The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame,

Came whiffling through the tulgey wood,

And burbled as it came!

One, two! One, two! And through and through

The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!

He left it dead, and with its head

He went galumphing back.

"And hast thou slain the Jabberwock?

Come to my arms, my beamish boy!

O frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!"

He chortled in his joy.

'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves

Did gyre and gimble in the wabe:

All mimsy were the borogoves,

And the mome raths outgrabe.


	47. FINAL BATTLE?

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy**

By Winter Knight

Chapter 47: "THE LAST CHAPTER! for a lil while"

Note: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy nor "that Grim show"… but the original characters are mine. But one character really doesn't belong to me and it's a suprise!

Bad News everyone, my laptop is down so I have no choice but to put the fanfic on hiatus. I haven't worked on this for a long time because I was very busy with stuff going on and because working with "Ed, Edd, n Eddy Zombies" was really fun. However the original chapter 27 was different but now I'm going to have to alter it so that I can give you fans something to tide you over with, I still accept submittions of chapters from you fans, be sure to write!

Also this chapter is something special... this is a sign that me and Emma Iveli are trying to be friends... I decided to end the subplot involving the hollow and create a new character based on her and let our hopeful friendship make the decision right... anyways enjoy the chapter...

good news: MONSTER SQUAD will be on DVD very soon!!! Now if only "PHANTASM II" is on DVD...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Last time in normal non-filler continutiy)

Baron Von Ghoulish is trying to figure out what should the next field trip should be, how to deal with the fact that Kevin died last chapter, and how to deal with Eddy's megalomaniacal behavior. But then all of a sudden his window breaks and a rainbow appears, a figure then slides down from the rainbow, he appears to be in a man in a purple suit with a yellow undershirt, a bowtie, a tophat, gray gloves, and wide yellow glasses." Baron Von Ghoulish then says "MY GLASS WINDOW! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT'S GOING TO CO...OH MY! You're Willy Wonka aren't you? judging from the way you dress you must be Willy Wonka, I hope you can take my students for a field trip to your chocolate factory!"

The man then says "Nope, I'm "The Warden", and I can take your students to a field trip and send Eddy to a program that prevents him from being a (shudders) Criminal". Baron Von Ghoulish then says "Are you talking about Jail? Because that isn't such a good Idea." The Warden then says "Oh no my fine vampire, besides I hate real jail, those things don't work... I'm talking about my "special" correctional facility that appeal to all... SUPERJAIL!!! So is it a deal?"

The Principal can't decide if "SUPERJAIL" is a sutable place for a field trip. So he leaves it to his peers.

Baron Von Ghoulish then replies "Sorry sir but no can do, by the time I figured out what to do...Summer just started..." And the Warden of "SUPERJAIL" just frowns and flies away on his pink elephant.

(Back in the Cul-De-Sac)

The Kimono Sisters have just thrown a pool party. Kasumi prepares the snacks as she waits for the guests to arrive but then suddenly the minute Hikari opens the door, everyone came over, The Eds, Nazz, Celeste, Nergal Junior, Fred Fredburger, Johnny, Lizzie, May Kanker, Nergal, and Grim. So as everyone partied, Ryoko then sees Sarah, Jimmy, and Rolf outside and Sarah says "HEY! HOWCOME WE WEREN'T INVITED?" Ryoko smuggly says "Before Grim came about, did you ever invite the Eds to YOUR parties?" Sarah replied "Good point, I kinda feel bad now...BUT I'M THE MAIN REASON WHY GRIM IS FRIENDS WITH MY BROTHER AND HIS FRIENDS!!!" Ryoko then says "KID...DING! you guys can come in! Just don't tell my boyfriend."

Grim then says to the Kimonos, "Pardon me ladies but I got word that some of us couldn't make it, Jeff claims he can't swim so he's busy cleaning Ed's room, and Dracula couldn't make it because in his own words "Dracula can't tolerate sunlight, Dracula can't make it, Dracula will join you one the sunsets." Kasumi then says "Awww too bad, I even prepared grilled burgers for him too!" Lizzie then says "There there Kasumi, Grandpa appriciates it, but the sun is not his best friend...maybe Ed would like them!" Kasumi then says "Actully Ed-Kun is gonna save his appitite for the hotdog eating contest." Ed then says "I'M KOBYOSHI!"

The Kimonos were then shocked when they see the Eds wearing speedos, Ryoko goes up to them and says "As much as I like to see your cheeks, why are you wearing that napkin?" Double D then says "That's what I told him!" Eddy replies "Well I thought that if I wore my older brother's speedos we would be cool!" Ryoko then says "Everything you say is cool ends up pretty stupid, remember that disgusting scam you did involving a donkey? "Eddy is shocked and says "I THOUGHT WE WOULD NEVER SPEAK OF THAT!" Ryoko then replies "Then do me a favor, give up scamming and start living a honest life and take up a honest job, I do not want my future husband to be in jail for doing scams."

Eddy then feels bad and then Kasumi goes up to him and says "Also Eddy-Kun, you guys have a huge fanbase online, loyal fans write fanfics about you guys, your show is CN's most long running show in their history...you guys even have videogames just like Grim, you guys even have good girlfriends like us... so of course you three and Grim are popular." The Eds, who have no possible idea what Kasumi said, Eddy then says "Oooo...Kkkkkk...but do we get royalties?"

Before Kasumi can say anything, the wall suddenly bursts and a giant bottle of Ramune with arms, legs, and a face bursted through the wall yelling "OH YEAH! OH YEAH!" Johnny then says "COOL! IT'S "THE RAMUNE MAN"! Then everyone got shocked and Ryoko and Kasumi were happy by seeing this and then Hikari says "Nonono, you fix that wall, my father will not believe that a giant bottle of Ramune bursted through the wall and I'm gonna get in trouble for it, don't touch me you drink!" Raumune Man then says "OH YEAH!" Hikari then says "OH NO! naughty naughty Ramune! that's also your problem your slogan, it should be "OH NO! what did I do to the fence?" Ranime man just sheepishly walks away and everyone just stares at Hikari and Hikari replies "What? someone had to tell him, fences don't come cheap and our dad would get mad at us if he sees this!"

But before the hotdog eating contest can start, a giant shadowy figure apppears and is holding a gold apple with a "K" on it. The hollow then speaks and says "MASTER...WANTS...YOU...ALL...DESTROYED!!!" Eddy then says "I can see where this is going to... I'm getting out of here!" Grim then tugs on Eddy's older brothers' speedo with his scythe and says "Not so fast mon, we are a team, it's all for one and one for all!" Eddy continues to run until the blad accidentally slashes it off. Sarah, Nazz, May and Lizzie see Eddy naked and laugh out loud. Hikari covers Celeste's eyes and Lizzie says "Hey Eddy! I can see your lil elephant!" Sarah pulls out a hotdog and says "wow, it's tinier than this armor brand hotdog!" Grim smirks and says "Ok Eddy, agree to help us and we'll cover your dignity!" Eddy sweats and says "OK...YOU WIN!" Grim uses his magic to create Eddy a new set of clothes.

The Hollow drops the apple and out pops Eris and says "Enjoying your party little sausages? I'm mad because not only you and your friends always ruin my chaos inducing fun but...I WASN'T INVITED TO THE PARTY!" Kasumi then says "because you're a mean girl who always tries to hurt me and my friends" Eris then gets furious and tries to throw a knife at Kasumi but Celeste creates a shield to protect her." Eris then says "YOU! I'LL GIVE YOU ONE LAST CHANCE KIDS...SURRENDER THE FAIRY BRAT OR ELS..." Eddy throws a hotdog at her mouth and says "YEAH RIGHT! LET'S STOP HER CHAOS INDUCING TERROR, ONLY I CAN CAUSE CHAOS THROUGH MY SCAMS!"

Eris then smirks and then the clouds turn stormy and the ground rises to the sky. Eris then uses her magic to summon Lee and Marie Kanker, Victoria Van Go (the painting girl), Electronica (mistress of techno), Venom-Plank (Plank infused with the symbiote) and a shadowy figure. Eris then says "I used most of my powers to reassemble my "CHAOS BIG FOUR". With this stratagy, I will ensure total victory and chaos will reign supreme!"

Victoria sees Rolf and says "Hey girls! That weirdo is the one who sent me to SUPERJAIL with the other two brats!" Electronica then says "ME TOO! I'm gonna make him dance to death!" Venom-Plank then says "YOU GIRLS CAN EAT THE MONKEYS, I JUST WANT THE DHAMPIRE AND JOHNNY 2x4!!!"(Johnny suddenly "henshin" into Captain Melonhead) Grim then says "Ok everyone, this is the biggest battle of our lives and my afterlife, if there are those who want to leave, just jump off the platform an...OH NO YOU DON'T EDDY!"

Eris then says "In order to make things interesting, I will have the battles in a formation of the "Turbo Trio Salva" It's where three of my main henchmen would fight three of your guys and through the technique of the "Turbo Trio Salva" my henchmen will be more powerful by combining their powers...

FIGHT 1

Eddy

Double D

Ryoko

VS

Lee Kanker

Marie Kanker

FIGHT 2

Ed

Captain Melonhead

Nergal

VS

Venom-Plank

the Hollow

FIGHT 3

Grim

Nazz

Rolf

VS

Victoria Van Go

Electronica

Fight 1

Eddy ,Double D, and Ryoko are preparing for their fight but when they see Lee and Marie Kanker, Eddy says "HEY WAITAMINUTE, WHERE'S OUR THIRD OPPONENT?" May Kanker shows up wearing a top hat and a black gothic dress with red colored eyes. Eddy then says "MAY'S A TURNCOAT! I KNEW IT!" Double D inspects her and notices a dark ring on her neck and says "Eddy, May is being controlled, if we can just break that dark ring, we woul..." Eddy then says "NEVERMIND THAT... I NEED HEEEEEELLLLLPPPP!!!" Lee and Marie then grab Eddy and then Marie grabs Eddy while Lee kisses him allover and then Ryoko gets beyond angry and then her spiky blue hair suddenly turns gold and then Kasumi and Hikari get shocked and Hikari says "UH OH... you got a Kimono beyond angry...now Ryoko awakens her hidden power...

Ryoko then appears in a karate suit and her hair becomes golden and spiky and yells out "I'VE JUST BECAME HYPER RYOKO... YOU MANHANDLED MY MAN AND NOW YOU WILL DIE!!!" Ryoko then easily removes Lee Kanker's hair as if it is a wig, revealing to have one eye, then she grabs her neck and grabs Marie's leg and then laughs evily as she utilizes a barrage of punches and kicks in the most violent "Frank Miller"-esq manner that is off text.

Meanwhile Double D then faces off against "Gothic Lolita" May and then Double D suddenly hugs her and while May is confused Double D grabs her hairclip and uses it to remove her dark ring. May is then freed and enjoys hugging Double D and says "Thanks Double D for freeing me from that choker of chaos, umm what happened to my former sisters?" Ryoko is back to normal and makes a huge smile and says "All taken care of!" While Lee in a hospital bed covered in bandages and seems bonded with Marie says "No fair...we didn't get to use "Kanker power..."

Fight 2

Nergal, Ed and Captain Melonhead (hey that rhymes) have to deal with the hollow and Venom-Plank... The third person is special guest star Sansome Gen, evil pirate from another dimension, Nergal then sees Venom-Plank and says "Ok you creepy doppleganger, time to taste tentacle!" But then Captain Melonhead then says "No, he's mine!" Nergal then fights Sansome Gen and says "I don't know you but taste this!" Sansome Gen then pulls out "research magazines" and uses them as shields while Eddy screams and says "OH NO! INNOCENT SPECIAL MAGAZINES ARE BEING DESTROYED BEFORE MY VERY EYES..." Ryoko and the girls then say"GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER EDDY!!!"

Captain Melonhead then shouts "SUPER FIST OF THE ACORN! ACORN PELTER!!!" And fires Acorns into Venom-Plank's mouth till he chokes, Melonhead then says "Now say "chubby bunny!" But then the Struggling Venom-Plank then uses his tendrils to strangle Melonhead by the neck. Ed then fights the hollow but then Ed remembers something from 6 months ago...

(6 months ago)

Eddy then goes to the center of the earth with Nazz and Junior and then Nergal in a karate outfit then says "Ok Nephew, time to enchance your special capabilities..." Nergal then savagely grabs Ed by the Monobrow and green flames ignite and set the two aflame...Ed wakes up from the dream and discovered Nergal really did that and says "Now your special abilities have enhanced wise grasshopper! Now to fight that hollow!"

(back to the present)

Ed's then looks at Venom-Plank and then his aura turns green and black and he shouts "SUPER FIST OF THE MONOBROW OF NERGAL!!! TENTACLE COOL WHIP!" And Ed's Monobrows become Nergal tentacles and they wrap around Venom-Plank and they burn him so bad, the symbiote flees from the now normal plank and possess Sansome Gen and then he fires webbing at Nergal. Melonhead then grabs Plank and they "talk"... The Hollow then fights Ed and tries to eat his head but then Melonhead then stuffs Plank into the hollow's mouth and he tearfully says "goodbye... old buddy!" Ed then yells out again, "SUPER FIST OF THE MONOBROW OF NERGAL!!! TENTACLE TORNADO!" And then one tentacle grabs Sansome Gen and the hollow, dropping them off the floating platform. Captain Melonhead then says as Lizzie hugs him, "Plank told me he was sorry for his evil acts and wanted to make up for them by sacrificing himself to the monster...he was a friend to the very end... oh hey we won and Ed showed off his cool new technique." Ed then says "FINAL MATCH, GRAB THE POPCORN UNCLE NERGAL!"

Fight 3

Grim, Nazz, and Rolf have to deal with Rolf's enemies like Electronica and Victoria Van Go but a mysterious shadowy figure... The figure reveals herself to be a cute anime like girl with big eyes, short brown hair, cat ears and tail, and in a sailor fuku. Victoria then says "Now you're gonna get it you ignorant immigant! this is my new friend Emma-Chan from the anime dimension...attack!" Rolf then gets angered by what Victoria said about him and as he pulls out his mace, and he says coldly "Nazz-girl, Grim-boy...take the others...but the starving artist is mine!" Victoria gets offended by that remark and she pulls out her paintbrush and the two fight eachother with their weapons while Electronics easily uses her powers to force Grim into dancing to "Move your Dead Bones" by Dr. Reanimator.

Nazz goes up against Emma-chan and the two fight eachother through karate chops and Emma-chan says something in Japanese that Nazz couldn't understand and then Emma-chan suddenly says in english "I can dig where you're coming from!" Emma-chan then pulls out a magic wand and "Henshin" into a magical girl in a blue sailor fuku. Nazz kept dodging Emma-chan's blasts and kicks but then Grim sees this happen and aims his scythe at Nazz and blasts her. Nazz is then turned into a jawbreaker and as Emma-chan trips on her, Nazz says "Dude! why did u turn me into a jawbre... (she suddenly remembers how Ed and Grim fusioned into Grim-Ed) And then Nazz jumps into Grim's mouth and in a flash of gold... Grim and Nazz become what looks like a teenaged Nazz in a black sailor fuku black boots and a tiara decorated with a skull design and motif. She opens her eyes and looks at her enemies and replies "I AM GRIM-Z... (cute voice) In the name of the Cul-De-Sac...I will punish you! Grim style, Grim grace, Grim power in your face!"

Emma-chan looks angered and her two friends laughed really loud. Rolf took the time to grab Victoria's paintbrush and paint her face so she resembles the most evil being alive next to Kimberly Soto..." Victoria then looks in the mirror and says "OH NO! I LOOK JUST LIKE ALFRED E. KAHN!!!" Rolf then throws her magic paintbrush in the Kimono's swimming pool and she scream in terror "NOOOOO YOU IDIOT! I CAN'T BE ANYWHERE NEAR WATER! I'M POWERLESS!!! But then someone suddenly throws Ramune man at Victoria and she falls into the pool and what's left of her is a puddle of paint. Rolf then says "Rolf shocked at this sight, Rolf didn't want her destroyed...who is the monster who did this!"

Meanwhile Grim-Z and Emma-chan fight eachother with Magic wand and then suddenly Grim-Z shouts out "MAGIC WANDO!" And Emma-Chan says "MAGIC WANDO!" Grim-Z then says "Give us the power of 10 cabbages... Just kidding!" And then Grim-Z blases Emma-chan with a beam that enables her to speak english all the way. Emma-Chan then says "You are a formitable opponent but I see no point in being evil, I just want to have fun in this world and hope to make a friend, maybe my wish will come tru...AAAAHHHH!" A strange beam steals the energy of Electronica, leaving her into a withered state and then Emma-chan turns into a giant two-tailed cat demon.

Grim-Z then has to fight "Akuma-Emma" so they fight eachother left and right but then Rolf grabs Grim-Z's magic wand and ties a radish into it and he says "This be Great-Nano's magic radish, it will enhance power to defeat cat-monster yes?" Grim-Z then puts the magic want over her and shouts "GRIM...HEALING...ACTIVATION!" And then "Akuma-Emma" gets caught by the beam and vanishes, meanwhile Electronica got her energy back and she pulls out a white flag and jumps off the platform, falls into bushes, and runs off.

Upon further inspection, Grim-Z discovered the beam didn't destroy Emma-chan but under a pile of her clothes, is a tiny orange kitten that just went "mew" Grim-Z then says "AWWW how cute!" Rolf sees it and says "Oh yes not-so-evil Emma girl become cute kitten yes? Rolf give you fish in order to be stronger yes?" Grim-Z then unfusion and then Grim says "That was weird but I always preferred to fusion with Ed because of what he looks like when we fusion. Emma the Kitten then looks at Nazz with her huge anime eyes and Nazz picks her up, Emma licks her nose and Nazz giggles and says "Don't worry, I'll take care of you... But I hope you don't return back to normal and attack me." And Emma the Kitten just rubs against her while going "purr purr purr".

Final Round

Then suddenly the platform falls from the sky and lands where it is supposed to be at but everyone's ok, however to everyone's horror, they see Eris with Celeste in a magic cage. Eris then says "This little brat will return to my kingdom of Eris-Zona...and be destroyed! By the way... I was the one who destroyed that useless Victoria Van Go!" Before anyone can act the hollow returns and then Grim says "Me and Ed will deal with the hollow, everyone save Celeste! Nergal and Nergal Junior then lash out at Eris while Nazz makes her trip and Emma the kitten bites her leg...

Grim then says "Now's the time to fusion mon and this time, we're the only ones here..." Grim then pulls out his scythe and zaps Ed, turning him into a jawbreaker, Ed as a jawbreaker enters Grim's mouth and then Grim suddenly glows golden and screaming as he and Ed become one...

And then suddenly they became what looks like a 15-year-old teen with orange hair, wears a "Soul reaper" uniform, a scowl in his mouth and a constantly furrowed monobrow. The scythe transforms into a "zanpakutô" sword and with a smirk on his face, he tells the hollow, "I AM GRIM-ED, PREPARED TO BE PURIFIED!"

Grim-Ed then keeps fighting The hollow with his zanpakutô and then they see tears in her eyes and Grim-Ed says "I know who you are... You're really Em..." But then two cloaked beings appear and arm themselves with a cannon, also with them is a tied up Sansome Gen. They remove their cloaks and they are revealed to be Usa and Ko... a rabbit-girl pirate and a cat-girl pirate from another world. Ko says "After that insane weirdo Eris killed the author who created our world, our stories were on hiatus and now that we tracked that hollow down we can use the ret-cannon some guy named "Creeper" gave us to save her." Usa then says "Fish smell because they are dead!"

Then I appear and say "Aww man! I wanted to bury her in the "Pet Sematary" and then Ko grabs my collar and says "YOU IDIOT! DIDN'T YOU REMEMBER HOW THAT MOVIE ENDED! YOU WANTED THAT TO HAPPEN AGAIN!" And Usa says "Yeah this isn't "Ed, Edd, n Eddy Zombies"... so no need for graphic violence! They blast the hollow and the blast arranged it for the author of this story and Usa and Ko's author to break-up because she is going to "Fanfiction Academy" on the moon, and they have to break-up because everybody knows that long distant relationships can't last...especially ones that involve going to another planet...

Ko then says "Well at least that's taken care off but then Ko sees their author's spaceship explode like the challenger and Ko says "OH DARN IT!" And ret-cons their author going to "Fanfiction Academy" in Utah but then her bus crashes into a brick wall. Ko then says "Different Ret-con, same s--t!" And she blasted the ret-cannon at their author until she survives the trip to "Fanfiction Academy"

Grim-Ed looks confused as the two take Sansome Gen with them and he asks "Wait, can you use the ret-cannon to make Kevin live? I mean he did give up his life to save us from the alien invasion a few chapters ago. Ko then says "Umm... I have some news for you... plus even if that dork was still around I wouldn't ret-con him to life, he's a jerk!...well bye! and the three vanish. Grim-Ed wonders what Ko meant by that.

Meanwhile, Eris is still attacked but then suddenly she says "ONE MORE STEP... AND I'LL DROP THE BRAT IN THE WATER WHERE SHE WILL DROWN!" But before anything can happen, a strange hand belonging to a melting Victoria Van Go grabs Eris's leg and drags her into the pool and then a strange being in a pumpkin mask and cape runs to Eris and grabs Celeste. the strange pumpkin man then hands Celeste to Nazz and Nazz replies "who are you?" the strange pumpkin man then doesn't say a word and runs off. Grim-Ed then unfusions and wonders what this was all about and then as they go back inside the house, they fail to notice a strange looking girl with a magic lunchbox grabs Eris's apple of dischord and runs into the shadows.

After all this, The kids then decide to go inside the house and Nergal, Nazz, and Junior made pizza for everyone and the Kimonos decide to hold a slumber party at the house. The kids suddenly broke the 4th wall and discovered the author's laptop is down, so they decide on what to do during summer vacation.

Johnny and Lizzie attend summer school on "Galaxy Junior High School" on the astroid of Flutor.

Nazz, Emma the Kitten and Junior decide to relax in the center of the earth with Junior's family.

The Kimonos decide to go back to Japan temporarily but Kasumi wants to stay with Ed.

That seldom mentioned Squid that sounds like "Weird Al" Yankovic decided to go back to "Toadblatt's school of wizardry".

The Eds plan to do what they always do in the Cul-De-Sac during summer vacation ever since season 1 of their show.

Fred Fredburger goes back to the underworld to visit his parents but May can't go since the underworld is not a place for humans... but May decides to hang with her new friends the Eds and write a fanfic about her friends becoming flesh eating zombies... and then fighting the KND.

Double D then says "Grim, as our best friend and protector we Eds decide to give you a summer vacation too... do whatever you want..." Grim then says "I always wanted to go visit cousin Rukia in Japan so I'll go with the Kimonos." Ed then says "I'll miss you GRIM!" Everyone gets shocked to the point where May shouts "BIG ED FINALLY GOT GRIM'S NAME RIGHT! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!!!" And she jumps out the window after opening it...yet she was in the first level of the house...

Grim says "Ed, you finally got my name right! Why?" Ed then says "Because you are my best friend...plus calling you "Skeletor" isn't funny anymore!"

So everyone enjoyed their time at the slumber party and they even told ghost stories but none of them even phase May, Kasumi, Ed, and Grim. But then Grim says "How about a very scary story... ABOUT HOW DID I FIRST MEET THE EDS AND WHAT HAPPENED BEFORE THE DAY EVEN HAPPENED?" Everyone got excited and Ryoko then says to Eddy, "You know after all these months of weird crazy fun supernatural adventures, we were never told about how you three met Grim." Grim then says Well, I'll tell you but we're running out of room in this chapter so we'll have to wait for the next one!"

NEXT TIME: Ok, I kinda lied but I decided to do a recap of how this whole mess started for those who just started to read this...plus every show has to have a clip show or retelling of something from the past so until my laptop is fixed, enjo...Oh way, whatever happened to Dracula?

Meanwhile, Dracula shows up in swimtrunks yelling "Dracula's gonna boogie in the bog, makin' waves at... (sees the destroyed pool) Dracula needs to find a Club Med for vampires..."


	48. Recap! trip down memory lane!

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy**

By Winter Knight

Chapter 48: "The Skull Cap of Re-cap"

Note: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy nor "that Grim show"… but the original characters are mine. But one character really doesn't belong to me and it's a suprise!

Bad News everyone, my laptop is down so I have no choice but to put the fanfic on hiatus. I haven't worked on this for a long time because I was very busy with stuff going on and because working with "Ed, Edd, n Eddy Zombies" was really fun. I still accept submittions of chapters from you fans, be sure to write!

This will clue in the events that started the whole story in the first place... GRIM EDS WILL CONTINUE!!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last time: The Peach Creek Wrecking Crew had the final battle against Eris and her "Chaos Big Four" and they won, now in a slumber party everyone will find out once and for all...How did the whole thing get started and how did Grim meet the Eds in the first place...

After being asked about telling everyone about how the whole thing involving Grim started, Grim then pulls out his skull and opens it, Grim then says "Ok, opening my skull will reveal all of my memories (Everyone laughs that footage of Betty Boop and Toot Braustein appear inside his skull) I wish you didn't see that...well anyway I will not only reveal how I first met the Eds but the first supernatural thing the Eds encounter...and this story isn't for the faint of heart...just don't say I didn't warn you!

(Story Begins)

It was July, 2006, a time when the evil empire 4KIDS owned "One Piece", before "The Warden" created "SUPERJAIL", before Saul Malone met the molemen, the author was still with his girlfriend...and she was still alive at the time and not a evil hollow that works for the goddess of chaos named Eris, and nothing supernatural happened until one day when Eddy does the unthinkable...

Eddy ponders long and hard for a scam and then he decides to turn to the dark arts. Eddy then thinks "hmm... perhaps I need research for the greatest scam of my life..." So Eddy borrows alot of Ed's comic books and Double D's encyclopedia and despite the fact he hates learning and reading this new scam has to be done. And then Double D goes up to Eddy and asks him "Umm Eddy why do you need all these things for a scam, I thought you hate learning and reading." Eddy then says "THAT'SFORMETOKNOWANDYOUTOFINDOUTNOWOUTOUTOUT!" (for those who cannot understand Eddy's frantic yelling, he said "that's for me to know and you to find out now out out out!")

Eddy is then in a hood and has all the most evil things in the entire world he can use to summon a demon: The headlights of Charles Manson's family van, a Mcdonald's Big Mac, a photo of Rosanne Barr naked, DVDs of "Troll II" and "Manos the hands of fate", and the final sixth evil thing... a autographed copy of "Mein Kampft" (Hitler's book). How Eddy got those items is beyond me but he's desperate for making a scam work. The spell also needed a human sacrifice but Eddy can't kill anyone since this is the prequel so he invited some hooded kid from "South Park" and stabs him in the heart on the table and Eddy says "Big deal! He'll just come back to life in the next episode...Oh My goodness I killed Kenny, I'm a doodyhead! HAHAHA!"

After Eddy burns the 6 evil objects and the human sacrifice, it summoned a sketal demonic being... that resembled the typical Anime fan' biggest enemy... The demon then says "you dare summon me! what do you desire!" Eddy looked shocked and asked the creature "Why do you look like Alfred E. Khan and adults can't be seen in our world!" The Demon then says "I look like that dork because I'm evil that's why! and second, supernatural creatures cannot count as adults because...well...the author said so. Now... WHY HAVE YOU SUMMONED ME!!!" Eddy then says "I want to make a deal with you." I want to be the richest kid in the Cul-De-Sac, so rich that I don't have to scam ever again." The Demon then says "Well... I will grant you the power of King Midas in exchange of anything I ask of you." Eddy then says "Who's King Midas, I don't study history very well." The Demon then says "YOU IDIOT! THE SUBJECT IS MYTHOLOGY NOT HIST... well King Midas was a King of Greek mythology who was given the power to turn anything into gold with his mere touch, if you think that's weird the one who gave him the ability was Bacchus, the god of wine." Eddy then says "GOLD TOUCH! WHOO HOO! GIMMIE GIMMIE GIMMIE!" The Demon then says "Ok, sign here... IN BLOOD! and once your gold touch creates $666 million I will claim what you owe m..."Eddy interrupts and says "yeah yeah yeah! GIMMIE THE GOLD TOUCH!" The Demon then gives Eddy the power and after that he vanishes and everything is back to normal... or is it!

Eddy then picks up a history book and it turns to gold, Eddy is insanely grinning at the example of this new ability. Eddy then uses the power to turn all of his textbooks into gold and he says "I never did like homework anyway... I got a idea involving the trailer park...MUAHAHAHA!" Eddy then goes to the "Park n Flush Trailer Park" and yells out "HEY SKANKER SISTERS! TRAILER TRASH! AHAHAHA!" And then the Kanker Sisters May, Lee, and Marie jump out of their trailer and Lee says "My man looks like he has a death wish... LET'S GET HIM GIRLS!" and Eddy stands there grinning as the three girls make their move, as they kissed him, they scream as they turn into golden statues and Eddy said "HA! this is the one time one of my anti-Kanker plans actually worked! I wonder how much these three will go for in the jewelry store.

Double D and Ed were doing a scam involving "Cursed Fruits" but then Eddy shows up and Double D then says "Umm Eddy isn't usual for you to show up after we started a scam but where did you go?" Eddy then says "well I just got rid of the Kanker problem and made money out of it, so who wants to..." Ed then says "EDDY! BIG HUG FROM ED!" Eddy then dodges Ed and says "No Ed, don't touch me... I need a shower first..." Double D finds this weird and then he and Ed follow Eddy and find out what's going on. They see behind a window that Eddy is taking a show but the water is turning to gold as it hits Eddy, and after he's done with the shower they see the towel turn to gold and when Eddy puts on his usual clothes it turned to gold. Eddy then comes out of the house and Double D and Ed then see Eddy covered in gold and Eddy says "what's everybody looking at?" Double D then says "I know why you borrowed my books... you wanted to learn about King Midas huh?" Eddy then says "Ummm...YEAH THAT'S THE TICKET!" Ed then says "But Eddy, why did you borrow my comic books?" Eddy then says "umm I wanted to get bitten by a radioactive goldbug in order to get this power... getting bitten by a radioactive Silverfish will just give me the silver touch!" Eddy then touches Double D's hat and it turns to gold and then he touched Ed's jacket, turning it into gold and he says "This would shut you guys up, now I'm going to get more gold this way... AHAHAHAHA!" Double D and Ed then walk away and Eddy then continues his gold touching spree.

Double D and Ed then go to Eddy's room and to their suprise they see books on the dark arts and Ed's horror comics...not to mention school textbooks that are turned to gold. Double D then sees the gold textbooks and says "HOW DARE EDDY TO DO THIS TO INNOCENT TEXT BOOKS!" and Ed looks frightened and taps Double D's shoulder and he points to what looks like the Kanker Sisters, turned into gold statues. Double D then says "rapscallions or not, we got to restore them back to normal somehow... WE GOT TO GET EDDY BACK OR ELLSE SOMETHING WORSE HAPPENS!!!"

Meanwhile Eddy sees Kevin and he says "Hey "shovelchin" I'm richer than you!" Kevin then says "yeah right dork, I've already went through that scam once." Eddy then says "you keep calling me dork...are you compensating something?" Kevin blushes and says "SHUT UP DO... I mean WEINE... I mean...you got me there Eddy!" Eddy then touches Kevin's hat and it turns to gold, the extra weight on the hat makes Kevin fall to the ground while Eddy laughs and walks to the candy store. Double D and Ed then run to where Eddy might be at and then he sees Sarah, turned to gold while Jimmy hides in the bushes, Double D then says "I should've seen that coming." Ed then panics and says "BABY SISTER! EDDY TURNED YOU INTO A HOOD ORNIMATE FOR A TACKY CAR!" Jimmy then says "Eddy is possessed by a supernatural force, please help Sarah!" Double D then says "Don't worry Jimmy, we'll get everything back to order but first, where did Eddy go? Jimmy says "Actually, he carried alot of golden object and is going to town with it, I guess he's finally going to get jawbreakers after all." Ed and Double D run to the Candy store and they notice Johnny is carrying a golden plank and Johnny says "I don't know if I should keep you like this or sell you buddy...DARN THAT EDDY!" Double D then says "we're almost close to him Ed! (pulls out Eddy's underwear and Ed sniffs it) NOW ED, AFTER THAT SCENT!" and off they went...

Eddy makes it to the candy store and then comes out with 3 jawbreakers and then Double D and Eddy show up and Eddy says "umm... Like I said, I was caught in a gold gamma bomb and that's how I got that new power." Ed then says "No you didn't Eddy, you got bitten by a radioactive goldbug!" and Double D then says "FUN'S OVER MISTER! WE KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO THOSE INNOCENT PEOPLE...TURN THEM BACK!" Eddy then says "No way! they deserved it, and besides I made enough money to buy the whole Candy store! I got jawbreakers for all of you!" Double D and Eddy then get their jawbreakers but as Eddy is about to put it in his mouth it turned into gold, it shocked him so much he took Ed's jawbreaker and it turned into gold, Eddy was so shocked and Double D then says "You didn't read the story huh? King Midas may have the power to turn object into gold with his touch... but he was unable to eat and drink and this was unbearable...but the worse thing about his touch was..." Eddy interrupts him by saying "So it was a minor setback...at least I'm rich! and if I'm rich then... NAZZ CAN BE MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Unfortunately, Nazz was in the next block and Eddy rushes up to her and Nazz says "Hi Eddy, what's up? normally you would be nervous around me, what's the occasion?" Eddy then says "I'm now rich and Kevin kept compensating that he has a little dork, so you can be my girlfriend now!" Nazz gets shocked by this and she says "Umm... Eddy I dunno an..." Before Nazz can say anything Eddy Kisses Nazz and then she turns into a terrified gold statue and Eddy then says "... Not only I can't eat, drink, and slurp jawbreakers, but I can't even date or kiss a girl...WHAT HAVE I DONE!!!!" Before Double D and Ed can say anything, a crimson mist appears and he hears a voice that says "Wanna know what you did... YOU WENT OVER $666 MILLION DOLLARS...NOW THE DEAL IS COMPLETE...YOU'RE MINE!" A dark vortex opens up and Eddy is about to be sucked into it and he's holding on to a street lamp, Double D goes up to the Demon and says "Ok you Alfred E. Khan look-a-like, what is the meaning of this and what are you going to do with the people Eddy turned into golden statues?" The Demon then says "Look at this contract he signed...WRITTEN IN BLOOD!...oh and I will own the souls of the Kankers, Sarah, Nazz, and that plank of wood just for kicks just for being victims of my dark magic but I mostly want the soul of that greedy son-of-a-gun! his soul has "greed" written all over it!" Double D then says "Well you have no right for taking the others...Eddy didn't mean it! he's just a dim-witted neanderthal who's only things in life that makes him happy are money and "pin-up magazines"... he has a right for a fair trial because something isn't right!" The Demon then says "You have guts under that golden hat of yours...But I don't want to loose that greedy, selfish, and perverted soul!..Ok, I'll agree to this trial just for kicks but you better do alot of reading because I predict you will fail in saving the souls of your friends. The trial will begin(To Eddy) As for you meat...YOU WILL SPEND A DAY IN HFIL!!! THE HOME FOR INFINATE LOSERS!" Eddy then says "OH NO! NOT THERE! ANYTHING BUT...Isn't it supposed to be Hel..." The Demon says "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! I MAY BE A DEMON BUT I CENSOR ALOT OF THINGS INCLUDING ANIME BUT THAT WORD IS UNACCEPTABLE SO IT'S HFIL...UNDERSTAND!" and So the Demon takes Eddy with him and vanish into HFIL...

Meanwhile Double D reads alot of books on Law and trying to find technicallities and loopholes to save Eddy as well as those who were turned into golden statues while Ed plays with the gold statues his own "special way"...

Ed: would you like some tea Baby sister?

"Sarah": Yes big brother, I certainly do! I love my big brother!"

Ed: now about you May Kanker?

"May": Thank you so much "Big Ed" you are so cool!

"Lee": Ed kicks rear!

"Marie" I'm hungry, can I have some gravy cakes?

(Ed smears a gravy cake on Marie's face and then he draws on Sarah, May, Lee and Marie's faces just for fun, making them look like members of KISS and then Ed sings a little bit of "rock and roll all night")

"Nazz": Like, I like your company Ed, let's watch "Forbidden Zone", "Creepshow", and "Dead Alive" while we hold hands (Ed tries to imitate her laugh)

Ed: COOL! I HOPE YOU GUYS STAY LIKE THIS FOREVER!

Double D then says "No Ed! It's not right! They can't be like this! We got to reverse the spell and get Eddy out of HFIL! I hope Eddy's alright wherever he's at...

As Eddy is sucked into HFIL and he sees the whole place is full of fire, volcanos, magma, and shows like "Grace Under Fire", "CSI", and "Family Matters" are the only shows there and the movies "Troll II", "Manos the Hands of Fate", and "From Justin to Kelly" are the only movies being played there. Eddy is then placed in a bus that is on the "Highway to HFIL" and he shivers at the sight of the bus being surrounded in a sea of fire, sitting next to him is a demon that resembles Nazz who appears to stare at him with love in her eyes, this makes him even more nervous. And then he sees what looks like Kevin in a devil costume, roasting Jelly Jiggler on a BBQ grill looking cross-eyed while saying "WE EAT THE JELLY AND TOGETHER WE BURN…BURN…!" and demon-Nazz says "save me a drumstick!" and then the Devil Kevin says "COME WITH ME, YOU BELONG WITH ME, BURN….BURN…!" and demon-Nazz laughs demonically. Eddy suddenly wets himself at the sight of what's going on, so he fainted... However it isn't as bad as what's in store for him...

Eddy suddenly wakes up and he finds himself strapped to a chair that is next to an jawbreaker making machine and then he suddenly sees a demon that looks exactly like Marie Kanker and she says to him "So you like Jawbreakers huh? WELL SUCK ALL THE JAWBREAKERS IN THE WORLD MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

2 hours later, the room full of Jawbreakers is almost empty, Eddy is now ballooned, extremely content and he kept saying "more!" and the demon-Marie kept laughing and says "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…HA...HA…HA…ha…heh… oh what's the use…I don't get it, this torture drove John Candy mad in 20 minutes".

Eddy was then put inside a machine and is forced to wear a mole costume and when the signal lights up, he is pushed out of the machine and sees a demon-Sarah and she whacks him with her mallet, he is inside a "whack-a-mole" machine and he's the only mole in that machine, this torture lasts for 44 minutes.

Eddy is then thrown in a dungeon and sees a demon that resembles May Kanker but in a top hat costume and she sings to the tune of the "Robot Hell" song:

Scaming kids and fooling people,

Just for money, it's not very cool,

down here you will stay, me and the demons will play

This ain't robot HFIL, you fool!

This is HFIL, you can see,

You can blame this on your stupid greed,

Is it worth you fool? Do you think it's cool?

Now you will pay for your greedy deed!

Eddy manages to escape demon-May's dungeon through the hallways of HFIL but then he falls down the stairs and he ends up sliding into a giant mouth painted on a wall inside the door. The mouth leads to a giant set of intestines, which dumps him to the sixth dimension, and stumbles upon a door, where a boxer that looks like Rolf punches him out. As he's coming to, a group of mysterious robed men come out of a door marked "The Mystic Knights of the Oingo Boingo" and start to drag him off.

Eddy asks "Where are you taking me? Where's Ed? Where's Double D? I demand an answer..." but then he noticed in shock that Ed and Double D are the hooded men, poking him in the butt with their pitchforks and then Eddy asks "Is your boss the leader of this dimension?" and the "Mystic Knight" that resembles Double D says "nooo! that'd be the midget king...AHAHAHAHA!" and he pokes Eddy with his pitchfork again. The "Mystic Knight" that looks like Ed just sings "Going down, down, down, how far can you go? You might fall into the Forbidden Zone ..."

They lead him down a corridor and into a cavern filled with white light. "Abandon Hope, All Ye Who Enter Here" descends from the ceiling written in flaming letters.

As they pass through the door, they discover a horned figure dressed in a white zoot suit with tails, as he turns around, the figure looks exactly like Lee Kanker but with a evil grin and red horns on her head, he suddenly conducts an orchestra to the tune of "Minnie the Moocher" and starts to sing...

"Well, son, let me tell you, I'm so pleased to meet you  
The boys and I been expectin' to greet you  
As guest of honor in the house of the dead  
Just relax, lay yourself down,  
Say goodbye to your head!  
Hi de hi de hi (Hi de hi de hi)  
Ho de ho de ho (Ho de ho de ho)  
Waddi-waddi way dee (Waddi-waddi way dee)  
Hi de hi de ho... (Hi de hi de ho...)

Eddy is then placed near a tree stump and Lee chops his head off and his head is used for a football in a "Devilbats" football game...

**MEANWHILE...BACK IN THE REAL WORLD...**

Double D is still studying law and Ed is still watching horror movies with the gold statures of Nazz, the Kanker sisters, Plank, and Sarah...Ed then giggles and goes up to Double D and says "HEY DOUBLE D! THEY'RE MEXICAN WRESTLERS! hahaha!" Double D then sees the statues of Sarah, Lee, Marie, and May wearing Ed's filthy underwear on their heads. Double D is shocked at this and says "Ed, that is very immature and disgusting...then again they kinda deserve that...not the gold part but the underwear part... JUST LET ME STUDY OK! WE GOT TO FREE EDDY AND THE OTHERS SO IT IS IMPORTANT IF I STUDY INSTEAD OF HELPING YOU GOOF OFF WITH THE KANKER STATUES! (sees Ed cry) Sorry Ed if I got angry it's just that we need to help our friends out at this time...so please let me be and continue having fun ok?" Ed then smiles and rubs his butt and armpits on the Kanker statues faces just to be funny.

Midnight struck and in a pentagram, Eddy appears in a cage of flames and Double D says "Eddy! you're ok, how's HFIL?" Eddy says "It makes "SUPERJAIL" look like Kasukabe Kindergarden...GET ME OUT OF HERE! And then the demon and a court room magically appears. The people of the jury suddenly appear as well and they are Dracula, Bride of Frankenstein, Wolfman, Fred Fredburger, a unnamed Blue Vampire that seems to be annoyed by Fred Fredburger, Jelly Jiggler and L. Ed sees L and yells out to him, "YOU'RE THE GUY WHO TRIED TO SOLVE THE "KIRA CASE" can you sign your real name in my underwear?" And L says "Eww, I don't know what's worse, having my name written in the Death Note or your underwear!" The honorable Judge Roy Spleen has arrived and says "Hear Ye! Hear Ye! Court is in session! Eddy vs. the Devil, how do you plead?" Eddy then says "your honor, that devilish fiend tricked me, he said nothing about innocent people being suffered and I'm unable to eat, drink, and suck on jawbreakers (notices L is sucking on a jawbreaker and shares one with Fred Fredburger) So I demand I should win the case!" Dracula then tells Wolfman "Dracula hates jury duty!" and Bride of Frankenstein says "FIRE BAD! FIRE BAD!"

The Demon then shows the Judge the contract that is signed in Eddy's blood but then Double D then says "Oh no... Eddy's doomed unless I pulls off my "hat-trick"... there goes nothin..." But then Eddy then touches his cage and it somehow turns to gold and opens, Eddy then looks at his hands and grins evilily at the demon and then the demon then says "Oh no...OH NO... OH NOOOOO! KEEP THAT GOLD TOUCHING FREAK AWAY FROM ME!" And Judge Roy Spleen then says "ORDER! ORDER! I SENTACE EDDY TO BE HELD IN CONTEMPT!" And then one of the two guards then says "Are you kidding? and have us turned into golden statues... NOW WAY!" Double D then knows what Eddy's up to as Ed continues to place more dirty underwear on the Kanker statue's heads. Fred Fredburger then says to the blue vampire "Umm... I like music from Japan, it like sounds better than music from like Europe and it does lalalalalalalalalalala...YES!" And L says "yes it does my new friend...Want some tokoroten?" And after Fred Fredburger says "YES!" L and Fred Fredburger are soon seen eating Jelly Jiggler.

Eddy then corners the demon and says "Ok, "Beelzebutt"! I want you to remove this curse and turns everything I turned to gold back to normal..or else your "golden week" will be a golden eternity!" The Demon then says "OK OK!!!! JURY! REACH THE VERDICT! REACH THE VERDICT!" Fred Fredburger then says "We the jury find Eddy's Soul back in possession of Eddy and not of the demon and that the gold touch must be removed and reversed immediately!" and L says "YES!" Meanwhile Dracula says "Dracula hates Jury duty but Dracula likes eating the jelly man!" The Demon then surrenders and removes the golden touch from Eddy and Eddy is very happy to be freed from the curse and everything Eddy turned to gold turned back to normal like Double D's hat.

And then suddenly, the golden statues returned back to normal, Sarah and the Kanker Sisters notice they are wearing Ed's dirty underwear on their heads but to their horror they discover they belong to Ed and they gag and vomit offscreen. Nazz is also revived and she goes up to Ed and says "Dude...when I was a gold statue... why were you kissing me and making me watch horror movies with you?" Ed blushes and couldn't say a word. Nazz then says "well since you helped Double D somehow I'll let that slide and next time you want to watch a horror movie with me, just ask ok? As for Eddy... (Nazz slaps Eddy) DUDE! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! THAT WAS THE DUMBEST SCAM REALATED THING YOU EVER DID! (gives him a jawbreaker) this will keep you from scamming for a few days...I HOPE YOU FEEL GOOD ABOUT YOURSELF!" Nazz walks away angerly. Eddy then says "At least I no longer have the midas touch and I'm free from HFIL!

But then the Demon then says "Ok Eddy, you got your soul back, you lost the Midas touch, and you got your friends back... did I ever tell you what eventually happened to King Midas?..he angered a powerful being...AND GOT THE EARS OF A DONKEY!" The demon zaps Eddy and he ends up with Donkey ears, Eddy looked shocked and the demon then says "Oh and I'm going to make the loud mouth little girl catch a terrible virus for no good reason... see you next time Eddy... And so the demon makes a incredibly evil laugh and vanishes into black and crimson mist. Double D then goes up to Eddy and says "Well Eddy I hope you learned your lesson about this... never make Faust like deals with evil!" Eddy then says "Actually when I get rid of these donkey ears I'm going back to scamming for jawbreakers...but without help from dark forces..." Ed then jumps on Eddy and says "Giddyap Mr. Ed!" Eddy then says "ED YOU IDIOT! MR. ED IS A HORSE, NOT A DONK...oh what's the use...just wait till a "Deux Ex Machina gets rid of these donkey ears...

**THE NEXT DAY! and due to "Deux Ex Machina", Eddy no longer has donkey ears but Sarah is still sick.**

It was a (un)usual day in the Cul-de-sac on Peach Creek, no adult in sight, kids playing, Kankers doing something destructive, and the Eds Scamming for jawbreakers but then something very unusual and dark happens.

The Eds are having a "giant robot scam" where they have "giant robots" made out of cardboard boxes standing behind them and a sign that reads "Humungus (sic) Robots for too buks (sic)" next to them. Eddy was yelling out "Giant Robots here! Destroy cities, save the world from aliens from Uranus (giggles) look good while riding one! Only for 2 bucks…what? I charged 2 bucks instead of a quarter because look at them, they're huge and besides, giant robots don't grow on trees and… HEY ED! GET OUT OF THE DUNGAM 1000" and Ed cheerfully yells out "SPACE FIGHTER ED WILL SAVE EARTH FROM THE MARTIANS FROM URECTUM…FILMED IN ALIENVISION!" Eddy is also annoyed that Double D is not helping them because for starters he knows that the giant robot scam isn't gonna work and second Sara is extremely sick and Double D is trying to get her better because of Sympathy.

Double D is in Sara's room, making her Uzumaki brand Ramen and then Sara says sweetly and sickly "Double D, why are you trying to help me, after all I've done to you, my brother, and umm… Johnny 2x4, I don't even deserve this." Double D shows up in a biohazard suit and hands her the ramen telling her "it's because despite the way you act, you're still human and well… (blushes) I have a reputation to keep when it comes to being the favorite of the 3 Eds…and Johnny. Hey someone's at the door" and when Double d opens the door he sees Ed and Eddy, Eddy is annoyed because he's helping Sara and not them with their giant robot scam and Double D tells them "I told you a thousand times, your automatons are supposed to be made out of steel and able to transform, yours just stands there, unable to fight fictional aliens" only for Eddy to yell out "Yeah right sockhead, now get over here and help u…" and before Eddy can finish she hears Sara scream out of fear, something Ed has never heard before and then he dashes to her room saying "BABY SISTER! BIG BROTHER GONNA SAVE YOU FROM THE BOOGERMAN!" and when all 3 Eds show up they see green mist appear and a shadowy cloaked figure materialize from the mist, he was a skeleton dressed in a cloak and carried a scythe and before the skeleton speaks, Ed makes a huge smile and yells out "IT'S SKELETOR! HEY SKELETOR, SIGN MY LUCKY UNDERWEAR!" and then Ed pulls down his pants, revealing green boxers to the figure and says "they where white when I first got them" and then the rancid smell of Ed's underwear gets to the figure and then he faints.

44 minutes later, Double D checks his pulse and says "the strangest thing about it is that he doesn't even have a nose" and then Eddy says "perhaps Ed's odor is supernaturally stinky" and Ed says "and proud of it" and takes a whiff of his own rancid odor. The figure gets up in a creepy fashion and says "FOOLISH MORTALS, I AM THE GRIM REAPER AND… (Jamaican accent) good golly mon, when was the last time you showered?" and Ed responds "ever since Mystery Science Theater 3000 got cancelled!"(1999)

Grim puts on a gas mask and before he can speak Double d asks "why would the Grim Reaper speak with a Jamaican accent?" but then Grim shrugs and continues "Anyway…I AM THE GRIM REAPER AND I'M HERE TO TAKE THIS CHILD AWAY FOR SHE IS DYING OF A SERIOUS DISEASE THAT IS SO SERIOUS AND…AND…and..and…for goodness sakes mon, why isn't she in a hospital like most terminally ill people, do you kids even have parents?" but then Double D responds "Well in this world adults DO exist but only we can see them but the audience can't". Everyone just stares at Double D and then he tells Grim "You break the forth wall all the time in your show too!"

Grim gets confused by this but then clears things up "well I'm an adult on the count that I'm over a thousand years old..but I'm a supernatural creature..so am I allowed to be seen on this show?" the Eds look at their unwritten rule book about how their world work such as not setting it into any time era nor not letting any adults be seen and then Ed says "we allow it" and then before Grim continues his speak he gets bored and tells a short version of what he's about to say "the name's grim, Ed's sister is seriously sick…and she's good as mine". And then Eddy's face turns into a huge grin and drags her from her bed and tries to hand her to grim saying "normally I'd use this as a scam to charge you for a quarter but this time I'm giving her to you for nothing at all". Sara gets so furious at Eddy but being sick and all makes her incredibly weak, the other Eds look shocked at Eddy's morbid behavior and Double D yells out "of all the things you've ever done, this is the last straw" only for Eddy to respond "why are you standing up for her, despite her crush on you she still beats you up, not only that but she beats me up, ruins our scams, beats Ed up for fun, and so I say we give her to Grim because she had it coming, so what do ya say Lumpy?" and then Ed makes a sad face and says "don't give away baby sister like a chicken no one wanted…TAKE ME TO ETERNIA WITH YOU INSTEAD SKELETOR!" the Eds look very confused about what Ed just said.

Double D bravely goes up to Grim and says "I have a deal to make with you…if we beat you in a contest, we keep Sara" Ed interrupts and says "AND BE OUR BEST FRIEND FOREVER!" while Grim says "ok but if I win, Sara comes with me" and Ed interrupts again and says "OOH OOH TAKE ME WITH YOU TOO!" and finally Grim says "Fine, the deal's on, the contest shall be a scaring contest, whoever is disturbingly scarier than the movie "Se7en" , bloodcurdling terrifying than the acting of the spice girls in "Spice World", and more frightening than seeing Brittany Spears pregnant, is the winner, those who show me a page from the "Hino Horror" mangas is automatically disqualified. I will go first" and then Grim transforms into a demonic skeletal being with demonic wings and horns protruding from his head and flames appear behind him, Eddy looks terrified, Ed smiles largely at the sight, and Double D just stands there and smirks and says "I've seen something even more frightening than that". Grim then lets Eddy go next and then Eddy then smirks and says "you know what…I forfeit because a little brat like Sara deserves to be sent to the underworld… have a nice afterlife Sara!". Sara gets so furious at Eddy and she sweetly asks Ed "my dear big brother, can you please help me from this cruel fate?" then Ed happily says "okie dokie baby sister! Ok Skeletor, this master of the universe will use his ultimate weapon… FIST OF THE MONOBROW! SUPER SCARY FACE!" and then Ed makes a Kawaii anime face, everyone looked shocked and Grim just says "actually that's just disturbing rather than just plain scary…and now you, bearer of the sock hat, show me your terrifying, bloodcurdling, gutretching, Stephen King-ish, disturbing, evil, spooky, pants wettening, frightening, creepy scary face so I may laugh at it."

Double D makes a evil smile and says "cover Sara's eyes guys, this is about to be more disturbing than "Se7en." And so, Double D **TAKES HIS HAT OFF!**, Grim sees this and screams like a shrill little girl, and yells out "MY EYES, MY BEAUTIFUL, BEAUTIFUL EYES..oh wait I'm a skeleton, I have no eyes…BUT STILL...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ed is still covering Sara's eyes, Ed's looking towards it with eternal glee and Eddy's hiding under Sara's bed at the sight of Double D hatless, Grim just fall unconscious.

66 minutes later, Grim wakes up and thinks it's all a nightmare only for the real nightmare to begin…Double D puts the hat back on and says "we won Grim and a bet's a bet, we keep Sara…" and Ed dogpiles on Grim and yells out "AND YOU'RE OUR BESTEST FRIEND FOREVER!" and Grim yells out "No…No…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! It is impossible, I cannot lost to a mere mortal…I never lose!"

Sara then suddenly recovers and hugs Ed and Double D tightly, saying "you guys do have the heart to save me, oh big brother, Double D, I swear I will always be nice to you guys from now on, now if you excuse me…" and then all of a sudden she drags a rather frightened Eddy who is hiding under the bed and says "ooh umm... hi Sara… I see you recovered well…HELP ME GUYS! THIS BRAT WILL…DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL!

DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL!Oh look, I found a quarter... um I mean DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL!

Grim, Ed and Double D just stand there seeing Eddy get pummeled by Sara for trying to give her to Grim and then Grim says "you know I'd do him a favor and take him to the netherworld but…maybe not." Then Ed says "Hey Skeletor! let's go to my place for monster movies and all you can eat gravy!" and then Grim says "you know, you maybe not so bad after all but please stop calling me Skeletor! I'm Grim!" ...and then Ed says "OK CRYPT-KEEPER! Besides I read your comic books all the time" and then Grim says "I'm surrounded by idiots!"

(Story Ends)

Everyone was shocked and Ryoko pounds Eddy on the head and says "YOU DID THAT! But since you learned not to deal with demons I'll let you live!" Nazz was suprised that she didn't remember this and then everyone took turns punishing Eddy for all the bad things he did in that flashback such as the demonic deal and trying to give Sarah to Grim... but everyone then gives more respect for Sarah because without her, Grim would've never met the Eds. Grim then says "At least this fanfic is finally gonna end so now we can enjoy our summer vacation." Ed looks tearful and says "But Grim... it doesn't feel right to end it so early... please say it isn't so!" Grim then says "(sigh) It isn't so child. The fanfic will NOT OFFICIALLY END...besides the author has a killer arc coming on and (sees Emma the Kitten rub against him) how cute! too bad cousin Gregg hates cats. Well anyway Grim Eds WILL eventually continue and the Author allows fans to continue the story through their own chapters but until then..."

Everyone in the scene gives a bow to the readers and shout at the top of their lungs

"GOOD BYE! SEE YOU NEXT TIME! WE'LL MISS YOU ALL!"

Eddy: And Bring me a present!

Secret Message: Did I even mention Grim Eds will eventually continue?


	49. THE 4TH ED!

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, n Eddy**... without Grim

By Winter Knight

Chapter 49: "THE FOURTH ED!!!"

Note: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy nor "that Grim show"… but the original characters are mine... Especially "The Fourth Ed"!

I told you Grim Eds will continue! Also this story gives out hints that it will continue!

Bad News everyone, my laptop is down so I have no choice but to put some fanfics on hiatus. I still accept submittions of chapters from you fans, be sure to write! Also I've been using my dad's laptop to write stories during my stay at his house and this is a sample of how I will continue the stories until I get access to my laptop again. Plus I was busy with other things and I've been having WAY too much fun doing "Ed, Edd, n Eddy Zombies" and planning it's sequel. Also I always wanted to do a chapter of Grim-Eds with this story as a "summer vacation arc"...you'll be suprised at the next arc I'll be doing once this arc is done...

Warning: I'm doing more jokes that exagerate on how perverted Eddy seems to be...did anyone see the episode where Ed thinks he's a monster? It has proof!

Umm should I bring Kevin back?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Last time)

As Grim and the Kids of the Cul-De-Sac had a party at the Kimono's house, Eris and her "Chaos Big Four" decide to attack them... they were defeated and Eris vanished... along the while a strange little girl with a lunchbox manages to snag her golden apple of chaos.

After all this, The kids then decide to go inside the house and Nergal, Nazz, and Junior made pizza for everyone and the Kimonos decide to hold a slumber party at the house. The kids suddenly broke the 4th wall and discovered the author's laptop is down, so they decide on what to do during summer vacation.

Johnny and Lizzie attend summer school on "Galaxy Junior High School" on the astroid of Flutor.

Nazz, Emma the Kitten and Junior decide to relax in the center of the earth with Junior's family.

The Kimonos decide to go back to Japan temporarily but Kasumi wants to stay with Ed.

Grim went to Japan with the Kimonos just to get a break from the Eds... and visit his cousin Rukia Kuchiki.

That seldom mentioned Squid that sounds like "Weird Al" Yankovic decided to go back to "Toadblatt's school of wizardry".

Fred Fredburger goes back to the underworld to visit his parents but May can't go since the underworld is not a place for humans... but May decides to hang with her new friends the Eds and write a fanfic about her friends becoming flesh eating zombies... and then fighting the KND.

Jeff the Spider and Celeste the Fairy spend their time with eachother and with Ed and Double D... Eddy is still frightened of Jeff.

And as for the Eds... Well the Eds plan to do what they always do in the Cul-De-Sac during summer vacation ever since season 1 of their show...SCAMMING!

So with my Dad's laptop in hand I will continue the story until my laptop gets better or when Summer ends for our heroes... that and when the Eds stop scamming!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a hot August day in the Cul-De-Sac, Ed looks into his mailbox and then he sees two DVDs that were sent from a place called "HFIL". Ed then shows Double D and Celeste the DVDs and says "CHECK IT OUT GUYS! FREE CARTOON DVDS!" Double D reads them and says "Hmmm... one is called "Terror Toons starring Dr. Carnage and Max Assasin" and the other is called "Terror Toons 2 starring Evil Hansel and Twisted Gretel"...Should we even trust anything with the word "Terror" in it?" Double D then notices Celeste's eyes are glowing and he says "Umm when Celeste's eyes are glowing like that it means there is something supernaturally evil around...THE DVDS! We'll put them in Grim's trunk and keep them there until he gets back... No Ed, don't play with the junk in Grim's trunk!"

Eddy then screams "RAGGLE FRAGGLE!" Double D then jumps up screaming and says "Eddy don't do that!" Eddy then says "Check out what I bought on Ebay with all the money we made from the "Devil Fruit Scam"! A fanmade videotape entitled "Sexy Sirens of Sci-Fi and Horror Revealed! Volume 4" two hours of film clips featuring scream queens, B-movie starlets, and even some real actressess in movies where they are topless...OR WORSE!!!" It even has Calisto, Tasha Yar, and half the cast of "Twin Peaks"..." Eddy is drooling in excessive amounts as he is saying this.

Double D, Ed, and Celeste just look at Eddy angerly. Double D then says "Eddy you just sank to a new low..." Ed then says "I always thought you were a pervert but that tops the gravy!" Celeste just points at Eddy and calls him "Pervy Sage! Pervy Sage!" Double D then says "Even Celeste learned a new english word...besides we have girlfriends but they are in Japan, are we reduced to fanboys?" Ed then says "Yeah Eddy and besides...Kasumi is still here!" Eddy then says "Oh who's gonna know? It's gonna be a stag party for us! and besides...it has Tasha Yar naked! You like Star Trek, don't ya Ed?" Ed then grins and says "BEAM ME UP EDDY...but isn't seeing Tasha Yar naked against the prime directive?" Double D then says "C'mon Celeste, you can't be here while the tape is on... (notices Celeste making huge anime eyes) don't worry dear...I'm just humoring Eddy... he's a sad strange little man!"

Eddy is then about to put the tape on the VCR and says "Gentleman...Behold!" Ed then says "Cool! is it the "Rabbot"?" Eddy then says "No Ed, I'm not Dr. Weird... You're Dr. Weird!...Now get ready for two hours of Double Ds...not you of course Double D!" As Eddy puts on the videotape, Eddy leers pervertedly as Ed watches along with him and Double D yawns...

But to Eddy's horror the videotape actualy starts playing episodes of "Help! It's the Hair Bear Bunch!"

Double D says in mock-shock "Oh my! That's not Tasha Yar naked! it's the Hair Bear Bunch!" Double D starts laughing as Ed says "Bidibidibidi...you got hosed Buck!" Eddy then has a vision of Grim and Nazz laughing at him and Grim says "Ey mon! you won't be liking it if you were the one being scammed on now would you!" Eddy angerly looks at Double D as he says "I guess Eddy learned what "Karma" means when he was scammed into buying that videotape online." Eddy grabs Double D and Ed by the neck and says "I'LL RIP YOUR KARMA CHAMELEON HEADS OFF!" Eddy then starts beating up Double D and Ed and when Ed gets punched on the stomach he kept saying "Hello Light! Hello Light!" But then a rose flies towards the back of Eddy's head and it strikes him, causing him to fall asleep.

Double D then recovers and says "Thank you...kind...sir?" To Double D and Ed's suprise they see a young hispanic girl their age sporting thick-framed eyeglasses a prominent set of braces, having long black hair and she's wearing a blue dress and sandals. The girl extends her hand and says to Double D, "Hello, I just moved to the neighborhood and I've heard so much about you boys, the girl with the loud voice also warned me to watch out because you three are known for scamming anyone in your sights...plus the one who was beating you up is said to be a bit of a perv." Eddy wakes up and says "THAT'S MEGA-PERV YOU...you... say you are new around here..wanna" Before Eddy can finish, the girl throws a issue of Maxim into the face of a rather happy Eddy. Double D then says "Yeah, you didn't introduce yourself miss...umm..."

The girl then says "The name is...EDNA... pleasure to meet you Double D" Ed then says "I am Ed...welcome to my basement!" Edna notices what was on TV and then she giggles. Double D then says "Umm do you find anything funny with "the Hair Bear bunch"? And Edna then says "Actually, I can't believe a perv actually fell for my scam!" Eddy wakes up from his spell and says "YOU DID WHAT!...man you're good!...BUT STILL I'M GONNA (Edna gives him back his money) TREAT YOU LIKE ROYALTY!"

Double D then says "You're a very weird girl Edna, you even have a name that sounds like ours..." Edna then smirks and says "Not just that but...I would like to be part of your group and help you succeed in this dog eat dog world... besides you and Ed seem really cool! But Eddy can be easily scammed despite being the grifter of you three. Eddy then says "I like your style! Welcome to the club, we always have room for our group...especially if we are missing a few others." Edna notices a photo of Ed hugging Grim and she stares at the three. Double D then says "Actually we become friends with the Grim Reaper after that one incident from last year but we gave him a vacation in Japan..." Ed then says "Actually not only do we scam like Eddy tells us to do it but we also have great power and great responcibility!"

Double D then says "Actually what Ed meant to say as when we became friends with Grim, evil supernatural creatures have been trying to destroy us and our town and we and Grim unite to ward them away, every supernatural threat becomes worse than the rest!" Edna then says "I can handle it and besides, I learned everything I need to learn from my older sister, she's a whiz at everything!" Eddy then says "I take it that your older sister is alot like my older brother...I JUST GOT A IDEA FOR A PERFECT SCAM!!!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...RIGHT NOW!**

Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Edna then go to the "Park N Flush" Trailer Park dressed as Monkey D. Luffy, Usopp, Sanji, and Nami. And then Double D asks Edna "Umm Edna what is the meaning of this?" Edna replies "Actually it was Eddy who found out where the treasure of "Captain Kanker" is but it's my idea to dress us all up as "One Piece" characters to add some humor into our venture isn't that right Ed?" Ed then replies "YO HO HO HE TOOK A BITE OF GUM GUM!"

As the four Eds inflitrate the trailer park, they were jumped by Lee and Marie Kanker who scream out "RAGGLE FRAGGLE!" and tells the four, "Just because Eris isn't around anymore, doesn't mean you're gonna get away scot-free... who is that girl? is that the Benedict turn-coat May?" Edna then pulls out a staff and starts pulling out some attacks on Lee and Marie. Edna then says to the three "Forget about me! I'll take care of myself! go get the treasure!" And so Double D suddenly sees what appears to be a floating shovel and then the day suddenly turns dark and then the three Eds can't believe what they are seeing... 4 ghostly pirates (or was that pirate ghosts) digging up the treasure... Edna then suddenly shows up and says "Hey guys! I told you I took care of them!" This suprises Ed and then the 4 ghosts notices them and the captain then stares at them with evil eyes and he shouts..."THEY SAW US!!!"

As the ghosts began to start chase, one of the ghosts bumps into the treasure and a ring falls off into it and into Eddy's leg and then Eddy looks down and says "OOH! FINDERS KEEPERS!" And then Edna grabs him as the other Eds ran away. Eddy then separatates from the group and then he sees Lee and Marie Kanker covered in bandages, carrying chainsaws. They start chasing Eddy but then Edna shows up and pushes the two into the way of the ghosts and runs off saying "Eddy, you're gonna be the death of me and our friends... GET A MOVE ON!"

The four Eds then run into a strange girl who is carrying a lunchbox and says "Hello "friends"...wanna have some lunch with me?" But then the four pirate ghosts (or was it ghost pirates) suddenly appear and then Eddy points at the "lunchbox girl" and says "SHE DID IT!" and as the four run back into the Cul-De-Sac, they didn't notice that the "lunchbox girl" pulls out a golden apple that scares the ghosts.

SOON...

As the four were out of breath they decide to go back to Double D's house and check on Celeste who is under the care of Jeff but then as they opened the door...THE PIRATE GHOSTS APPEARED!

The ghosts went through Ed, Edd, n Edna and went towards Eddy and then he climbs a tree to safety, Double D then yells to Eddy, "EDDY! THE GHOSTS ARE AFTER YOU NOW! WAIT RIGHT HERE, I'LL GET THE GHOST DEMATERIALIZER!" So as Double D and Ed run to the house, Edna walks away and says "Umm..Eddy, I think they want their ring back!" Eddy then looks at his ring and says "If this doesn't work then call me and Edna a Jacka..." With that, Eddy drops the ring and then the ghosts caught it and then they smiled and vanished...

Double D shows up with a ghost dematerializer and Ed is in a gorilla costume but then they were gone and Eddy slid down the tree. Double D then says, where are the ghosts?" Eddy replies "Edna told me to give them back their ring so I did and they vanished!" Ed then says in gorilla talk, "Where's Edna?" And Eddy replies "... you know what Lumpy! I don't know!"

**EXACTLY WHO IS EDNA? IS SHE REALLY "THE FOURTH ED"? WILL SHE BE A FAN FAVORITE? AND WILL SHE BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER... **yeah she is...

**I TOLD YOU GRIM-EDS WILL CONTINUE...BUT NOT AS FREQUENTLY! KEEP SENDING ME YOUR FEEDBACK AND REVIEWS **(and if possible your own chapters)

**NEXT TIME:** our 50th chapter!!! I thought it wasn't possible and it is...Plus Edna will be in it! As well a characters from another fanfic of mine!


	50. NAKed!

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, Eddy n Edna?**... without Grim

By Winter Knight

Chapter 50: "NAK-ed!!!"

Note: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy nor "that Grim show"… but the original characters are mine... Especially "The Fourth Ed"!

I told you Grim Eds will continue! Also

Bad News everyone, my laptop is down so I have no choice but to put the fanfic on hiatus. I haven't worked on this for a long time because I was very busy with stuff going on and because working with "Ed, Edd, n Eddy Zombies" was really fun. I still accept submittions of chapters from you fans, be sure to write! I've been using my dad's laptop to write stories and this is a sample of how I will continue the story until I get access to my laptop again. Also I'm a little upset because I found out how the anime "Powerpuff Girls Z" ended and it's pretty depressing... At least HIM got what was coming to him!

I have made it past over 12,280 hits! I FINALLY MADE IT TO 50 CHAPTERS!!!!!

I HAVE A ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE... I INTRODUCE THE WORLD TO MY NEW PET KITTEN...KATHERINE! however Katherine keeps getting in the way everytime I do this chapter... I'm just glad I have a supply of cat toys with me!

this chapter has a suprising twist! And a cameo by "The Ed, Edd, n Eddy Zombies"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Last time)

Most of the cast is gone with their summer vacation...but The Eds are still scamming this very summer...BUT THEY ARE NOT ALONE!!!

Enter Edna, a mysterious Latina beauty who is smart, cunning, and has a knowledge of weird things...offers her services to the three and eventually became "The fourth Ed"

After a unsuccessful scam involving buried treasure, pirate ghosts (or was that ghost pirates?), and the Kankers, the Eds were grateful Edna was on their side but they wonder...

WHO...is she?

WHAT...is she?

WHERE...did she come from?

WHEN...did she enter their lives?

WHY...does she want to be "the fourth Ed"

and

HOW...did she know about the Eds and other stuff such as how to fight the Kankers...

Also who is that strange girl with the lunchbox?

Currently the characters still residing in the Cul-De-Sac during summer vacation are:

The Eds of course and their new member Edna

May Kanker

Kasumi Kimono

Jeff the Spider

Celeste the fairy

Dracula

Sarah

Jimmy

Rolf

However Lee and Marie Kanker are still around causing trouble and wanting revenge on their turncoat sister...that and a strange little girl that lurks about, trying to get someone to open her lunchbox.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Eds ponder about this and then Double D says "Is it me or when Edna first appeared, I haven't seen Celeste, May Kanker, nor Kasumi?" Eddy then says "Well "Edna" wears braces so it might be that Bucktoothed weirdo who thinks she's one of us." Ed then says "You shouldn't say mean things like that about May, and besides Kasumi has a hidden talent in acting and just like May she's trying to be one of us..." Eddy then says "Says you Lumpy! Edna is obviously your freak of a "son" who is turned into a female human by Double D's "fake cousin" just to screw with our heads.

(Eddy then pictures Celeste turning Jeff into a human girl that happens to be Edna)

Eddy then says "No wonder why she acted weird and knows how to fight." Double D then says "Eddy, you cockamamie theories are just as meaningless as the fan theory about "One Piece" where Kuina and Tashigi are either the same person or identical twin sisters..." Eddy then says "Oh great, Lumpy made you a "One Piece" fan too." Ed then says "Well then "Mr. Sanji", explain why do I see One Piece books that show pictures of Nami and Nico Robin hugging and kissing?" Eddy blushes and before he can say anything, Double D says "Eddy! Are you buying One Piece Hentai from Ebay again?" Eddy blushes and quickly changes the subject by saying "Umm what if Edna is really Eris, trying to get back at us for what happened last month?" Double D then says "That could be possible... but she did beat up the Kankers."

Ed then shows up with a bottle and 3 cups, Eddy sees them and says "Thanks Lumpy, I need a drink after making up theories about Edna" After all three Eds drank the cups, Double D then says "Umm Ed, what is this and where did you get it?" Ed then says..."Grim's trunk!" Double D is shocked and says "Umm... Ed... you just said Grim's name right for the second time and... IS THAT THE WEIRD JUICE?"

(Reminder for readers who are new to this... "Weird Juice" is the underworld equivalant to Alcoholic beer, but when mortals drink it they become "weird"...even if they have a sip, Weird juice appeared in chapter ??? and that chapter where Ed and Eddy acted like Beavis and Butthead and that made everyone hate that chapter... Weird Juice is also like red kryptonite to humans, random effects to happen)

The three Eds tingle, shiver, and then do the hokey pokey... and then they start jumping up and down and doing that "Daffy Duck sound". "woo hoo woo hoo woo hoo woo hoo!" shouted the Eds and then they dashed out of their house and into parts unknown. They see Edna at their house playing "Duel Monsters" and after she shouts "I summon "Hungry Burger" in attack mode!" But then the Eds crashed through her window and grab her while Eddy pulls her hair saying "GIVE IT UP! I KNOW IT'S YOU ERIS? May Kanker? Kasumi Kimono? ... Jeff?

Then all of a sudden, May, Kasumi, Jeff, and Celeste stare at the three Eds and then Edna says "You think I'm actually one of them in disguise and then join you? Eddy then hugs and kisses Jeff and after he says "I love you Nephew!" Jeff says "That's strange... I thought Uncle Eddy had arachnophobia?" Then Double D then says "DEATH TO VIDEODROME! LONG LIVE THE NEW FLESH!" So they strip their clothing off and they run off...

The three girls were shocked and then Celeste's eyes glow once more.

(Reminder yet again... When Celeste the fairy's eyes glow, it means that something supernaturally evil is is around her... kinda like Spider-man's Spider sense)

Kasumi then says "Oh my... When any of the Eds act weird it either means they are demonically possessed or..." May picks up a bottle of "weird juice" and she says "Or they got into this again... WE GOT TO STOP THEM OR ELSE THEY WILL DO SOMETHING THAT WILL ANGER STANDARDS AND PRACTICES!" Edna then says "I'll lead this group, after all I'm "the fourth Ed" and so it takes a Ed to stop three of them! Even without their boneheaded friend we can stop them! so who's with me!" May then says to Kasumi, "Is it me or when we started becoming friends with her she becomes more cooler and cooler! We're with you! ... But Jeff watch Celeste, I don't want her to see Double D's weenie!" Kasumi jokingly adds "Or Eddy's "tiny elephant". Both girls giggle with delight, neglecting to give Eds "shame" a nickname.

Suddenly in the streets, a dimensional portal opens and out pops out zombified versions of Ed, Edd, n Eddy and Marie Kanker... dressed in Grim Reaper cloaks and carrying scythes of their own, they are from a dimension where the Eds are zombies. Zombie Double D then says "I knew that TV came in handy, now we can enter other dimensions and eat our fill of...MEAT!" Marie then says "Look! I see three slabs of meat running towards us!" But then to their horror they see (this world's) Ed, Edd, n Eddy running naked towards them and then they went past them and then Zombie Ed smiles and says "I LIKE BOYS NOW!" Zombie Double D then says "I'M BLIND! SOMEONE FETCH ME SOME EBALMING FLUID! I WANT TO SOAK MY EYES IN THEM NOW!" Zombie Marie then says "Even we have limits! especially that one stupid boy from our world's version of Endsville" Zombie Eddy then says "Let's make a vow...NEVER EVER TRAVEL TO OTHER WORLDS! FOR ONE NEW WORLD MIGHT BE WORSE THAN THE LAST...BUT THIS WON'T STOP...THE ED, EDD, N EDDY ZOMBIES! Now let's go to "Moralton", I know a kid there who believe in anything as long as it involves religion..." And so they vanished from this world and never came back...

Ed, Edd, n Eddy, still under the influence of "weird juice", are naked as jaybirds but with random items covering up their "shames" Eddy stops and says "Dubba D! you forgit to take off yer hat! You cannot be nekkid if you wear hat...take off hat!" Double D then says "no way you dunny! me have shame more secret than my shame between my legs!" Eddy then says "DUNNY! you call me australian toilet but you no call me dummy, you dummier!" Double D then says "No you dummier! Eddy then says "No YOU DUMMIER!" Double D then says "well you dummiest!" Ed then says "Shooshburry shtew for ki ki rrow!" (a jawbreaker for those who get the joke)

But then Edna suddenly tackles Ed and says "Oh no you don't pantless joe! you ain't getting away from me this time!" May Kanker then grabs Double D and says "Nice buns Double D...got the recipe? because Me and Edna are gonna hold a party for the author on September 4th. And I know how much he likes bread!" Eddy then shouts "SUPER FIST OF HOTDOGS... POLISH DOG PULVERIZER!" And then Eddy fires polish dogs from his fists, the polish dogs fly towards Kasumi but then the dogs fly past her due to her inability to be attacked and they hit Edna and May, freeing Ed and Double D, continuing their rampaging streaking.

Lee and Marie Kanker suddenly show up with chainsaws, Lee then says "After we get our boys we're gonna give it to that weird girl who thinks she's a Ed." The two Kankers see a strange girl with a lunchbox, the girl says to them "Hello "friends"... want some lunch? But first, open my lunch box..." Marie then says "OOH FREE EATS!" The girl smiles evily as Lee is about to open the box but then Lee hears something and all of a sudden they see the three naked Eds running towards them and all three of them hug and kiss the two kankers and the strange girl. Marie then says "Umm... normally they don't do this kind of thing to us! It's a trick! and why does their breath smell like Eris's favorite drink?" Lee then says "who cares, I got my man. Better, he's naked! ... man his elephant is small!" Edna, Kasumi, and May show up and then Kasumi says "Oh My, you're taking advantage of our drunken friends and my boyfriend is kissing the strange girl with the lunchbox that none seems to notice." May then says "LET THEM GO!" Marie then says "Well look at that, that traitor is telling us what to do... ditch the boys, We got a "Peach Creek Chainsaw Massacre" to perform! YEE HAW!"

Edna, May, and Kasumi prepare themselves to fight with Lee and Marie Kanker... and the strange lunchbox girl. Edna pulls out a five dollar bill and says "Hey Kankers...want this! go get it!" and then Lee and Marie Kanker fight for it as if they are dogs and then Kasumi then goes up to the strange girl and says to her "Hello there, what's your name?" The girl says "My name is Dora and I would like a friend who can open my lunchbox" Kasumi then takes her lunchbox and then stares into it, Lee snapes out of her spell and then she steals the lunchbox and says "FREE EATS!" Dora then says evily "Yes...open it... OPEN IT!" But then Eddy grabs the lunchbox and throws it into the creek and he dashes off. Dora panics and then she pulls out a golden apple with a "K" on it. She uses it's power to teleport the lunchbox back to her. Marie then says "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!!!" Dora then panics and then she uses the golden apple to turn herself into a otter and she dashes to the creek with the lunchbox and apple on her tummy and she sails away on her back...

May is then seen putting Marie's head into the ground says "Eat dirt May! It's really chocolate! Well how do you like it when the tables are turned huh?" Kasumi then says "Umm May... The Eds are gone! We got to get them back!" Edna then says "I hope we don't see that weird girl with the lunchbox again, I sense something evil about her and I don't need Celeste to tell us that". The girls then see Sarah laughing at the three and Jimmy terrified at the sight of the naked Eds acting crazy. Dracula sees the Eds and then he says "Dracula gotta stop drinking Christian Slater blood! Dracula is starting to see things... (Dracula sees Edna) since when is there four of you?"

Edna then says "Either the Eds have gone plumb loco or "Burning Man" has been relocated to the Cul-De-Sac. Kasumi goes up to them and Ed goes "Shhhh... I'm looking for my chippy! Here chippy! chip chip, where's my chippy... THERE HE IS!" And then suddenly Eddy is being attacked by what appears to be a hallucinogenic baby with bushy eyebrows and a mustache, Eddy then says "And here I thought being attacked by Ed's imaginary friend "Jib" sucked...but that disgusting baby from Williams Street tops the cake! (another jawbreaker to the one who gets the joke) May then says to Double D "Double D, stop this madness! Your acts of insanity is making this fanfic look like a episode of "Round the Twist"... and we're not Austrailian!" (yet another jawbreaker to the one who gets the joke) Double D whines "BUT I WANNA BE NAKED!" Ed then says "Yeah May, Let us be nekkid, besides I wanna see Eddy get attacked by my chippy, it's funny!" Edna then says "There's gotta be a cure to the effects of "Weird Juice"...

But then Celeste shows up riding on Jeff and then Jeff says "Don't worry dad and uncles, WE'LL SAVE YOU! CELESTE, NOW!" And then Celeste transformes to her fairy form and then using her magical powers, she causes the sky to rain hard, hard enough to wash off their effects, she even blasted the Eds with water shooting from her hands, just enough to make them sober. After that ended Celeste then says "Edna...help...boys... please!" Edna nods and she grabs Double D while May grabs Eddy and Kasumi grabs Ed and they go back to the house.

4 hours later, the Eds wake up wearing Kimonos and Eddy says "Are we remaking chapter 13?" Edna stands infront of them with May and Kasumi and before Double D can speak, Edna then says "We know what happened, you guys got into "weird juice" huh? well we hope this is the last time you get into it." May then says "Yeah, we raided Grim's trunk and eliminated it, hoping something like this would never possibly happen again!" Kasumi then says "Don't get up, you seem to be suffering headaches as a effect of a "hangover". Edna then says "By the way boys, I can't believe you think May and/or Kasumi dress like me just to be one of you... I'm the real me! It's just a coincidence you don't see me in the same place with May and Kasumi. I like you guys but I wish Eddy didn't make you three do such dumb things. Also before I met you guys I became friends with May and Kasumi, they even invited me to tea and told me about you guys and the crazy adventures you've had up to the point where I moved to town... They even suggested I should be "The fourth Ed!"

Double D then wakes up and says "Edna, May, Kasumi, I'm sorry for the way me and Ed and Eddy acted, do you forgive us?" Edna then smiles and hugs Double D and says "Of course, and besides it was mostly Ed's fault for getting into something forbidden that he shouldn't have gotten into...speaking of which why does that weird girl want anyone to open her lunchbox so much? Well if Celeste's eye glow again when she shows up then that means...I GET TO FIGHT A MONSTER WITH YOU GUYS!" And I always carry... a cross! I've also got garlic, a stake, and a hammer!"

As Double D is happy that this girl is now "the fourth Ed", Eddy then says "Edna... this headache hurts more than the time Lee strapped me in her dungeon and with her whip she..." Double D then says "EDDY! We have kids reading this story! I just hope no one else we know knows about what just happened." Ed then says "WHERE'S MY CHIPPY?"

**IN JAPAN**

Hikari and Ryoko are in their personal private Onsens created for them by Nergal and Nergal junior, but they are joined by a young woman who goes by the name "Rukia", Rukia then sees Grim's skull being used as a coaster for their tea, floating on the onsen. Then Hikari then looks shocked while reading the news paper and says "AIYAA! RYOKO! RUKIA! GRIM!" The three read the newspaper and it shows the three Eds naked but with random objects covering their "shames" and the headline reads "THREE NAKED BAKAS HAVE NO HONOR!" Grim then says "I really got to quit drinking "weird juice", but at least I wasn't there at the time otherwise I'll really get it...now please get these teacups out of my skull! That reminds me, we need to send a cake to the Eds back in Peach Creek... we made it to chapter 50...so who's up for Karaoke and dancing? The three girls look excited and agree...

**EVERYBODY PARTY!!!! EVERYBODY PARTY!!!! WE MADE IT OVER 50 CHAPTERS!!!! YES!!!!**

All the castmembers (excluding the villians) suddenly party and the "Numa Numa Song" plays in the background as they all dance in sync. Ryoko, Hikari, Nazz Rukia, and Grim see Edna and they have no idea who she is and why she considers herself as "the fourth Ed" even though the name Edna sounds like the name "Ed".

Meanwhile in the Peach Creek Cemetary, a mysterious pumpkin-headed being digs up Kevin's grave and puts on his hat...


	51. ARACHNOPHOBIA!

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, Eddy n Edna?**... without Grim

By Winter Knight

Chapter 51: "ARACHNOPHOBIA!"

Note: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy nor "that Grim show"… but the original characters are mine... Especially "The Fourth Ed"!

I told you Grim Eds will continue! Also

Bad News everyone, my laptop is down so I have no choice but to put the fanfic on hiatus. I haven't worked on this for a long time because I was very busy with stuff going on and because working with "Ed, Edd, n Eddy Zombies" was really fun. I still accept submittions of chapters from you fans, be sure to write! I've been using my dad's laptop to write stories and this is a sample of how I will continue the story until I get access to my laptop again. However I'll have to return the Laptop to my dad on friday so when this happens, then my fanfics will be on hiatus.

I have made it past over 12,500 hits!

I HAVE A ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE... I INTRODUCE THE WORLD TO MY NEW PET KITTEN...KATHERINE! however Katherine keeps getting in the way everytime I do this chapter... I'm just glad I have a supply of cat toys with me!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During the previous chapters:

Most of the characters went their seperate ways during summer vacation and it leaves the Eds alone to continue scamming... until they met Edna...

of course May Kanker, Kasumi Kimono, Jeff the Spider, and Celeste the fairy are still here to keep those knuckleheads out of trouble... but tell that to Lee and Marie Kanker as well as that strange girl with the lunchbox!

our story continues...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eddy shows up at Double D's door and when Double D opened it, Eddy then says "C'mon Sockhead! We got a new scam going on!" Double D then says "Sorry, Eddy but me and Jeff got jobs working at the Peach Creek Jr. High study of arachnids for extra credit and extra cash. Eddy then frowns...then grins...then frowns...then grins... to the very point where his face becomes half grin and half frown. Double D then says "Oh right, you're arachnophobic and I'm making money while I'm at it..." May Kanker then shows up and then Eddy yells "AAAHHHH! A KANKER!" May then says "DUDE! THAT'S BEEN THE 42ND TIME THIS WEEK! STOP ASSUMING THAT I'M ONE OF "THEM", I'M YOUR FRIEND!" Double D then says "Sorry about that May, I brought up spiders in front of Eddy. Eddy then says "SHUT UP SOCK-HEAD! TELL THE WHOLE WORLD I'M ARACHNOPHOBIC!...What's she doing here?" May then says "Ever since Nazz left for the center of the world with Nergal Junior, I gotten the job of babysitting Celeste while Double D is away...besides ever since I've been babysitting Celeste I've been sleeping easily and I no longer dream about my evil sisters.

Double D then hands Celeste to May and the two walk away and Eddy then says "Well if you're gonna study some stupid spiders then who's gonna help me and lumpy scam the kids with our new "Deep Thought" scam...the one where we were to dress you up as a supercomputer and we get the kids to pay us for the answer to "Life...the universe...and everything?" Who's gonna be our "Deep Thought"?" Double D then smirks and points behind Eddy, it's Edna who is grinning and she says "42!" Eddy then says "Well she is "the fourth Ed" so I'll go with that... Man I seem to be having tremendous difficulty with my lifestyle!"

Double D and Jeff then go to "Peach Creek Jr. High". Double D then says "Umm Jeff, do you find it weird that the new professor requests "a virgo" yet I'm a Aries?" (note: It's not official but until Danny says so, it is on my fandom) Jeff replies "Umm... no! Also I wonder why he wanted a freakesly ugly giant spider such as myself...maybe he'll reward me for being me... (cries) If only dad and Uncle Eddy can see me now!" So the two enter the school and go to the laboratory. The Laboratory is quiet and dimly lit, although strange skittering sounds can be heard now and then, also they hear what sounds like silent rap down the halls...

Double D and Jeff then see what appears to be a tall, red, evil looking anthropodmorphic cat in a white labcoat. The cat then says to them, "Hello my new "assisstants" the name is "Katz"..."Professor Katz", I run the research for Arachnids and I see you brought a specimen..." Jeff then says "Umm Double D, since when can cats talk?" Katz seems offended and Double D then says "Ever since Grim entered our lives, expect the unexpected... so when do we start the reasearch...also why did you want a "Virgo"?" Katz then smiles evily and says "Actually I accidentally smudged some Jelly on the want ad..."

Double D takes off the jelly and his blood chills and he hears the door slam shut and he reads out what the message really means... "VIRGIN SACRIFICE!!!" Katz then says "Yes... I want to study your little friend and feed you to my "children"...heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh..." A gang of spiders then arrive and they surround Double D and they kept screaming "MINE!" repeatedly and one of them tried to jump on him but a web blast hits the spider and then then Jeff grabs Double D and crawls away. Katzs then yells out, "YOU ARACHNID BUFFOON! WHY ARE YOU HELPING THE HUMAN!" Jeff the spider then replies "Because he's family, I like humans,... and I have a abnormally small "mean gland"." Then Jeff crawls up the air duct.

As Jeff continues to crawl through the air ducts, he says to Double D "Don't worry "Uncle Double D"! We'll get out of this school of horrors..." Double D and Jeff drop from the air ducts and into the gymnasium and then Double D looks panicy and Jeff says "What's wrong Uncle Double D? I know about your history about Gym Class but what is more frightening than dodgeball? Double D Points at what appears to be a giant spider in a showercap and a diaper...

The Spider in a showercap and diaper says "YO YO YO! MC PEE PANTS IS IN DA HOUSE B---HES!" But then a reader throws a bar of soap at his mouth and he spits it out. MC Pee Pants then says "I gots ta clean up ma language in this crib, my main man Katz got us some lunch and a playmate now let me get da dinner music ready!" MC Pee Pants then plays his hit song "I want Candy" and the Spiders attack...

Jeff then grabs Double D with his webs and crawls off, Double D then says "At least Eddy isn't experiencing this horror..."

**MEANWHILE IN THE CUL-DE-SAC**

Ed, Eddy, n Edna are then being chased by Sarah, Jimmy, and Rolf, carrying torches and pitchforks. Dracula sees this and says "Dracula seeing and Dracula not believing, angry mob is not for Dracula this time...Dracula join angry mob for once now!" Eddy then says "This stinks, I have no idea people will get so angry all about our version of the answer to "Life, the universe, and everything". Sarah says "WE JUST WANT EDDY AFTER WHAT HE SAID EARLIER!" Eddy then says "Well what did I say that angered all of you?" Rolf then says "You anger Rolf most of all when you said "I seem to be having tremendous difficulty with my lifestyle"... that's a insult to us all!" Ed and Edna look at eachother very confused at this but then from out of nowhere a giant dog appears and chases Rolf, Sarah, Jimmy, and Dracula, trying to eat them. Eddy then says "I hope Double D's having a easier time with this!"

**BACK TO PEACH CREEK JR. HIGH**

Double D and Jeff manage to escape into the Library, but not before seeing what appears to be a stange girl with a lunchbox who says "Please free me... I'll give you whatever's in that box if you free me." Double D and Jeff ignore her and go into the library. Suddenly, Double D realizes he kept a certain book hidden under his favorite chair in case the school was ever invaded by evil creatures, Double D then says to Jeff, "Hey Jeff, I got a idea but it involves me in the gymnasium and the rapper spider...

MC Pee Pants then says "Ok my homies! it looks like our food is delivered to us by that sissy spiderboy! (sees Double D being taken to MC Pee Pants by Jeff) And it looks like I get dibs on his head!" Double D then screams..."NOW!" Jeff then rams into MC Pee Pants and runs off into the other room while Double D stands infront of the podium and pulls out a certain book. MC Pee Pants then yells out as all the spiders shiver in fear "Oh don't be hating on us dawg! put that book away... FOR THE LOVE OF VELMA GREEN YO!...PUT DOWN THAT BOOK!!!! NOOOOOOOOO!"

Double D then says "Yes! I will read to all of you...THE 3RD WORST TYPE OF POETRY IN THE UNIVERSE!!!" So Double D reads a passage from..."THE BOOK OF VOGON POETRY"

**(Warning: Yes I am evil (NOT!), so if you are one of the faint of heart, please do not read the following paragraph for it contains Vogon poetry, the 3rd worst poetry in the universe) **

"Oh freddled gruntbuggly... thy micturations are to me!

As plurdled gabbleblotchits on a lurgid bee.

groop I implore thee, My foonting turlingdromes.

And hooptiously drangle me with crinkly bindlewurdles,

Or I will rend thee in the gobberwarts with my blurglecruncheon, see if I don't!"

**(Ok, you can continue reading now!)**

After reading the horrible poetry, the Spiders died of hemmorage and one of them survived by biting 2 of it's legs off. MC Pee Pants then suddenly explodes, leaving only his diaper and showercap behind.

Double D was glad this was over, but when Double D was heading towards the exit, he sees Jeff in a cage and then Katz shows up and says "I say, how about a sporting chance before dying?" Soon Double D and Katz were in a staring contest and Katz kept teasing Double D by saying the word "blink" over and over but then Double D loses and Katz has him pinned to the ground and he pulls out a spider as he says "Consider yourself "fired" heh heh heh heh heh heh!" But then the spider is grabbed by a pair of tentacles and Katz was suddenly knocked out by what appears to be a young blonde girl with a plank of wood...

IT WAS NERGAL JUNIOR AND NAZZ!!! Double D thanks them and then as Nergal Junior frees Jeff, Nazz explains to Double D and Jeff, "While me and Junior were in one of Nergal's onsens, we saw a bunch of those creatures attacking from above and we figured that you needed our help...and besides our vacation is over." Nergal Junior then says "Umm, Nazz... that creepy red cat is gone!" Nazz then replies "Knowing our enemies like Boogie, Ember, Eris, and the others, we might eventually see that creep again...I wonder where is Hoss Delgato at a time like this?" Emma the Kitten then runs to Nazz and jumps to her arms purring happily.

(note: not even I know where Hoss Delgato is)

Double D goes back to his house where May and Edna are watching over Celeste. Double D asks May where Ed and Eddy went and she replies "Actually Ed and Kasumi are giving him medical attention after he convinced a angry mob that the number 42 is the answer to "Life... the universe... and everything". Nazz then sees Edna and says "Ummm who are you? You new around here?" Edna then shakes her hand and says "Hello, you must be the "Nazz" Eddy talks about, my name is Edna and I'm proud to say that I'm "the fourth Ed"...besides you can't spell "Edna" without "E" and "D". Nazz then replies "O...K... nice to meet you! And this is my boyfriend and Ed's cousin Nergal Junior!" Edna then huggles Nergal Junior, saying "AWWW KAWAII!" Before Nazz can say anything, Junior replies "Don't worry Nazz, I appear to have this affect with girls and fangirls... it'll eventually wear off...I hope!" Nazz then giggles and says "That's ok, it reminds me of when the Eds, Kevin, and Johnny once hit on me... I wonder why Jimmy and Rolf didn't... Unless they are..." Junior interrupts her by saying "Occupied with other things... yeah that's it! Besides I wonder whatever happened to that strange red cat with the spiders..."

**MEANWHILE IN A UNDISCLOSED LOCATION**

Katz was brought to the undisclosed location by two dark elves mounted on spiders. Katz then says "FORGIVE ME MY QUEEN BUT THE HUMAN HAD A SPIDER ON HIS SIDE AND THAT IDIOT MC PEE PANTS BLEW UP AFTER HEARING HORRIBLE POETRY... PLEASE GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE AND I SWEAR I WILL COME UP WITH A BETTER PLAN FOR OUR INVASION!"

The shadowy being then replies "Ok, you can have you second chance...and this time make sure the Grim Reaper is caught in your next trap. Now if you will excuse me I shall practice my Aria..."

And so the shadowy being starts singing beautifully and it seems to hypnotically control the spiders around her...who is this being? Only time will tell...

**NEXT TIME:** I have no idea what the next chapter should be about unless you fans can help me out with this or write your own chapters... at least I brought back Nazz and Junior!


	52. ATTACK OF THE KILLER TOMATOES!

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, Eddy n Edna?**... without Grim

By Winter Knight

Chapter 52: "ATTACK OF THE KILLER TOMATOES!"

With Apologies to "Four Square Productions" but still that movie and it's 3 sequels rocked! And the tv show too!

Note: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy nor "that Grim show"… but the original characters are mine... Especially "The Fourth Ed"!

I told you Grim Eds will continue! Also

Bad News everyone, my laptop is down so I have no choice but to put the fanfic on hiatus. I haven't worked on this for a long time because I was very busy with stuff going on and because working with "Ed, Edd, n Eddy Zombies" was really fun. I still accept submittions of chapters from you fans, be sure to write! I've been using my dad's laptop to write stories and this is a sample of how I will continue the story until I get access to my laptop again. However I'll have to return the Laptop to my dad on friday so when this happens, then my fanfics will be on hiatus.

Yes this chapter was inspired by the movie and show of the same name! Also I'm watching it right now so I can get some ideas... Also Katherine the kitten is watching it with me, she was even trying to strike a tomato on the TV. I plan to parody "Filmation's Ghostbusters" in a future chapter though...but should Grim portray "Prime Evil?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During the previous chapters:

Most of the characters went their seperate ways during summer vacation and it leaves the Eds alone to continue scamming... until they met Edna...

of course May Kanker, Kasumi Kimono, Jeff the Spider, and Celeste the fairy are still here to keep those knuckleheads out of trouble... but tell that to Lee and Marie Kanker as well as that strange girl with the lunchbox!

After Double D and Jeff dealt with a army of monster arachnids and a evil red cat that is leading them, Nazz, her kitten, and Nergal Junior appeared out of the blue and saved them just in time.

our story continues...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rolf was busy with his crop, getting ready for the annual "Peach Creek Load O' Bullcrop" Festival, it's where compeditors ready themselves for the judging of their crops...and the special guest judge of the year is Alfred E. Kahn (Yes I know he's a adult but I don't consider him human anyway). Rolf puts on his "fallout" suit and pulls out his secret ingrediant, a vat of special medicine from his country, Rolf then pulls out his fresh batch of Tomatoes. Rolf then takes off his helmet and says "Ah Yes, Nano's secret forumla will guarantee to make my tomatoes grow bigger and plumpier than Choji Akimichi, good night my fruits, may you be bigger and plumpier than Choji Akimichi, yes? Hallo Goodbye!"

After Rolf went back to the house to sleep, something went HORRIBLY WRONG with the tomatoes as they suddenly grow demonic faces... and hunger for human flesh...

Joining us for singing the theme song...here is Ed!

Ed then sings the theme song to this chapter:

"Attack of the killer tomatoes! Attack of the killer tomatoes!  
They'll beat you, bash you, squish you, mash you  
Chew you up for brunch and finish you off for dinner or lunch!  
They're marching down the halls - They're crawling up the walls  
They're gooey, gushy, squishy, mushy - Rotten to the core  
They're standing outside your door!

Remember Herman Farbage while taking out his garbage  
He turned around and he did see tomatoes hiding in his tree  
Now he's just a memory!  
I know I'm going to miss her - a tomato ate my sister (Sarah: no they didn't!)  
Sacramento fell today - They're marching into San Jose  
Tomatoes are on their way!

The Mayor is on Vacation,

The Governor's fled the nation!

The police have gone on strike today, the national guard has run away

Tomatoes will have their day!

Attack of the killer tomatoes! Attack of the killer tomatoes!  
They'll beat you, bash you, squish you, mash you  
Chew you up for brunch and finish you off for dinner or lunch!

munch munch, dinner or lunch! munch munch, dinner or lunch!"

**The Next Day...**

Ed and Kasumi are making lunches for the trip today and Eddy miracuously healed from his injuries from the last chapter. Ed then notices a tomato coming out of the sink and then he picks it up and throws it at Eddy. Eddy then asks Ed, "Hey monobrow! What's the idea of throwing a fanged tomato at me?" Ed then says "I thought it was a water balloon!" Kasumi then says "Oh hi Eddy! I see you recovered somehow...want some juice?" Eddy then sees a glass of tomato juice in front of him and then Eddy (disliking tomato juice) dumps it on the sink saying "MMM...that is some good tomato juice, yum yum!" Double D then arrives at the door with Celeste and Edna. Edna then taps at Double D's shoulders and says "Umm Double D, is that May being attacked by a BLT sandwich? Double D seems shocked by this and then notices that Celeste's eyes are glowing. Edna then says "Hmm... I guess my tarot cards were right, we're gonna be attacked by a demon-possessed sandwich..." And without hesitating, Edna pulls out a toothpick and she stabs the sandwich to the ground, sticking it right into it.

May then says "One minute I got the sandwich through my "Sandwich of the month club" and then it turns out I must have gotten a "Broodwich" by mistake!" Double D then says "Well if it Celeste's eyes glow then that means a evil supernatural something is going on...TAROT CARDS!!!" Edna then says "Yes, my decendants are gypsies who specialize in telling fortunes through cards, contacting spirits through Ouija boards, reading palms, and seeing visions through crystal balls... sorry if I didn't tell you, I thought it might scare you but since you tell me you're friends with the Grim Reaper then I have no problem. Double D then says "Intreguing! I guess "the fourth Ed" does have special talents!" May then says "Yeah, I mean Double D's smart, "Big Ed"'s strong, Eddy's...Eddy! But now you seem to have skills involving fortune telling, I guess that evens things up!" Double D then says "Don't forget that Kasumi's a good cook, nurse, and help, Celeste is our cute mascot and evil detector, and May...you're..." Edna interrupts saying "You're a tough, strong, Kanker with a heart, yet it doesn't keep you down!" May is in tears and says "Wow! I guess becoming friends with you guys was the best thing I've ever done ever since I helped that melonheaded kid with that daywalker."

Eddy opens the door and says "Sorry for interrupting the Hallmark moment but we got a festival to go to! Hey Lumpy! get out our tools for our latest scam! Kasumi are ya gonna join us?" Kasumi then says "Sorry but I'm entering the festival with my homemade Vegetable rolls, try some, I made extras!" May, Celeste, and the four Eds tried some and Ed says "TASTE LIKE JAPAN!" Eddy then says "What's the secret?" Kasumi then winks at Eddy and says "If I told you then it wouldn't be a secret!"

As the gang go to the festival, they see a ambulance speeding past them and then Edna says "If adults can't be seen in this town, then who's driving that ambulance?"

**AT THE FESTIVAL**

Kasumi readies her vegetables while the four Eds and May help her set up the stand. The stand reads "Kimono Sister's Victorious Veggie Rolls... our family secret!"

Across from the stand, a tall, red, evil looking anthropodmorphic cat in a tomato hat opened his stand "Katz's Krunchy Katzup". Katz then sees Kasumi and he says "You there! I see you as a threat in me losing first place in the festival. I say, tear down that stand!" Kasumi then smiles and says "How cute! a cuddly kitty cat!" Kasumi then pets Katz and he says "HEY! GIRL! STOP THAT! IT DEGRADES ME!... a little lower on my ear...thank you...purrrrr..."

(Reminder for the readers, Kasumi seems to possess a strange ability to not be attacked by evil forces...I mean would you want to strike someone so innocent and cute?)

Double D then says "Nazz was right! That rapscallian would return and cause trouble for us...but as long as Kasumi has him occupied I guess we're safe..for now... I'm keeping my eye on him though!" May then asks, "Ummm... Double D, isn't Nazz and Junior gonna have a stand for Junior's dad's pizza business? And where did "Big Ed" and Eddy go?"

Eddy and Ed then set up a stand and they paint baseballs red in order to look like baseballs and toilet paper rolls yellow in order to look like corn, the stand reads "Farmir Eddy's Veggitable Medly (sic)". Ed then says "Umm Eddy, Edna says this scam isn't gonna work!" Eddy then says "Yeah right, it's not like that I made her my "scam consultant" for I'M THE SCAM CONSULTANT! So Shut up and help be sell these "veggi..." But then Eddy is suddenly attacked by Rolf who says "STICK IN MUD GREEDY ED BOY! WHERE ARE ROLF'S TOMATOES! ROLF KNOW IT BE YOU WHO STEAL THEM AND RESELL THEM LIKE HOW NO-NECK ED BOY KEEPS STEALING ROLF'S CHICKENS!" Ed then says "But Rolf I only want a pet chicken!" Rolf then says "Rolf deal with you later, now Rolf deal with... (Rolf sees Eddy's fake tomatoes but he thinks they are real) ED-BOY! GIVE BACK ROLF HIS TOMATOES!!!" Eddy then says "Those are not even tomatoes...SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Edna then says "I guess Eddy must have sold someone one of his fake tomatoes." But then the group to their horror hears the following announcement on the radio...

"NEWSFLASH! LARGE TOMATOES HAVE SUDDENLY GAIN SENTENANCE AND STARTED ATTACKING PARTS OF PEACH CREEK! THEY EVEN APPEAR TO ATTACK THE FOLLOWING NEIGHBORING TOWNS...

CAMP KIDNEY!

(campers run out of the camp)

TOWNSVILLE!

(The original non-anime Powerpuff Girls fly away, and so do a few imaginary friends and some boy genius...not Jimmy Neutron!)

ENDSVILLE!

(Billy, Mandy, and the Red Guy run out of town)

AND LIVERMORE!

(the author leaves town through BART)

ACTUALLY WE MADE UP THE WHOLE THING ABOUT THE TOWNS BEING ATTACKED BUT THOSE RED FRUITS ARE STILL A MENACE...

EVEN THE MERE MENTION OF THE WORD IS SUFFICIANT TO INDUCE PANIC !

(The author is at the library, he looks to his left, and to his right, and while making a evil grin he just says the word "tomato" and then everyone in the Library start running around screaming as he sits there grinning)

THE LAST RECORDED ATTACK HAPPENED AT NERGAL PIZZA WHERE LOCAL GIRL NAZZ (last name unknown) WAS FOUND INJURED BUT STILL ALIVE...ALTHOUGH HER GOOD CLOTHES WERE SPLATTERED WITH TOMATO SAUCE, SHE WAS NOW TAKEN TO THE "LEONA HELMSLEY MEMORIAL HOSPITAL"...now who in the right might would name a hospital after that bi... WELL BE ON GUARD FOR ANY TOMATO ATTACKS! Now back to our local programing" And then the radio plays the hit song "Puberty Love"

Edna turns off the radio before the awful song plays but then they see what appears to be a blood-soaked Nergal Junior and he says "YOU ARE IN DANGER! RUN!" May then says "Junior! You're bleeding!" Nergal Junior then says "Actually I was covered in Tomato Sauce after we were attacked at my dad's pizza parlor, apparently, the tomatoes there seem angry at us for making pizza." Double D points at Katz and he says "Knowing what kind of evil he unleashed at the last chapter, he must be responcible for the Tomato invasion!" Edna, Double D, May Kanker, Celeste, and Nergal Junior surround Katz and then he says "If you honestly think I'm responcible for the Tomato attack then you must be paranoid, my plan this time is to shut down the Kimono stand and steal her secret recipe in order to win first place this time, not attack everyone with mutant tomatoes. Kasumi then says "Since you're such a cute lil kitty... my secret ingredient is "vinegar". Katz then says "VINEGAR!!!"

Then the group notices Rolf attacking Eddy and then Edna says "Umm Rolf, didn't you once babbled about making huge tomatoes for the festival?" Rolf then says "Four-eyed Ed...Girl? You be in part of stealing Rolf's tomatos yes?" Edna then says "Well let go of Eddy because...we found your tomatoes!" Rolf then cheers up and says "Oh were? "Smart Ed...girl?" Sorry Rolf used to Ed-boy but not Ed-girl yes? no? Hello? Goodbye!"

Meanwhile outside of the festival, the strange girl with the lunchbox is walking towards the festival thinking "Aha! Once I get there I will find someone who can open my lunchbox and then I will... umm that's strange, there appears to be a horde of demonic tomatoes heading to the festival...they aren't MY tomatoes... hey get away! NOOOOOOO!!!"

Back in the Festival, May shouts "LOOK!" Edna looks behind her and says "Like I said Rolf, We found your tomatoes all right!" Eddy then says "Whew what a relief, normally stuff like this is caused when I do something greedy but... (points at Rolf) YOU'RE IN TROUBLE! YOU'RE IN TROUBLE!" Rolf grabs Eddy and says "No you're in trouble! Rolf might be ignorant but Rolf knows that your corn is really toilet paper rolls and your tomatoes are painted baseballs! Rolf ate some!" Edna then says "ENOUGH ARGUING! WE GOT TO GET AWAY!"

Alfred E. Kahn then starts judging the vegetables while censoring the cucumbers due to their shape but then suddenly he was torn apart by the tomatoes and the tomato that ate his head dies from the poison from his brain (oh wait, he has no brains... it was replaced with rat droppings... have you seen the 4KIDS dub of One Piece lately?). The entire crowd, especially the Eds and a bunch of Kappas who have grown cucumbers cheered loudly and the tomatoes took a bow to the audience before they start attacking again.

The tomatoes approached the group but when a whole swarm got to Kasumi they turned around and avoided her...and headed towards Katz and attacked him! The Eds, Celeste, May, and Rolf are surrounded but then Celeste throws a baseball at the radio and then it plays the song "Puberty Love", the tomatoes then moan in pain but then one of them ate the radio and started chasing the group. Kasumi was wearing a cowgirl hat while a tomato is giving her a ride (Like I said, she is immune to being attacked by evil forces)

The Eds, Celeste, May, Rolf, and Junior are running from the swarm but then Eddy came up with a idea, Eddy tells everyone, I got a idea...I know something more inhuman than that awful song "Puberty Love"! It's..." Ed then interrupts him by saying "VOGON POETRY!" Double D then takes "The Book of Vogon Poetry from his hat and he says "OK EVERYONE! COVER YOUR EARS! He starts reading a passage from..."THE BOOK OF VOGON POETRY", stating "It worked in the last chapter"

**(Warning: Yes I am evil (NOT!), so if you are one of the faint of heart, please do not read the following paragraph for it contains Vogon poetry, the 3rd worst poetry in the universe) **

"Oh freddled gruntbuggly... thy micturations are to me!

As plurdled gabbleblotchits on a lurgid bee.

groop I implore thee, My foonting turlingdromes.

And hooptiously drangle me with crinkly bindlewurdles,

Or I will rend thee in the gobberwarts with my blurglecruncheon, see if I don't!"

**(Ok, you can continue reading now!)**

The Tomatoes roared in anger and one of the small ones jumped towards Double D's face and splattered and then a whole swarm of small tomatoes splattered against Double D while he says "So that's what it feels like to be a bad comedian, they still throw tomatoes at you!" Edna then says "It looks like those tomatoes are immune to music and Vogon Poetry, now what?"

Eddy then says "ANYWAY... my idea is this! I know something so horrible, something FAR MORE WORSE THAN VOGON POETRY!" May then says "Well what can be more worse than Vogon Poetry? Going on a date with Lee Kanker?" Lee Kanker and Marie Kanker suddenly show up out of nowhere as usual, disguised as tomatoes and Lee says "I HEARD THAT AND WE'RE GONNA KILL YOU FOR THAT!" The group suddenly burst into laughter at the two and then Marie says "Laugh it up! After we're gonna pound you, our new friends are gonna eat you!" Lee then says "Speaking of food...GOT ANY KETCHUP?"

The group's eyes are wide open after Lee made her boo-boo and then the tomatoes suddenly attack Lee and Marie Kanker...

Eddy then says "ANYWAY... GET OUT THE BIG SCREEN TV! I KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH THOSE FA...Double D then says "EDDY! Just because Tomatoes are fruits, doesn't mean you should use the three lettered F word!" Eddy then says "Fig?" Double D then says "Not quite but still if my plan didn't work then I guess it's up to you!" Eddy then grins evily...

The Eds, May and Junior get a big screen TV and then the tomatoes stop at their tracks. Eddy, dressed up as a pilot complete with a open parachute, then puts on a Video Tape and then he says "LADIES AND FRUITS, MAY I PRESENT...4 HOURS OF 4KIDS TV...MEANING EPISODES OF "ONE PIECE", "MAGICAL DOREMI", "BRATZ", AND "PRETTY CU... (Ed whispers to Eddy that 4KIDS never dubbed "Pretty Cure") Umm ENJOY!" And then suddenly the tomatoes started to explode and shrink to normal size. A giant tomato eats Eddy's parachute and shallows Eddy in one gulp but then Eddy pulls on it's root from the inside and it explodes, Eddy is then covered in tomatoe sauce and he says "Aww man, my brother's gonna be mad that his funny "Wilbur Finletter" costume got dirty...who is that Finletter guy anyway? Eddy also sees Ed dressed as "the lone ranger" and Double D in a diving outfit. Edna, in a gynmasium suit says "Umm if I didn't know any better I think we're cosplaying as "The Tomato Task Force"... I still can't believe Eddy saved the day!"

Edna continues "Umm why is Ed spazzing out?" Double D then says "It appears that accidentally saw parts of the "One Piece" dub and it seems to have a "VIDEODROME" like side-effect." Ed then sees a slit-like opening appearing in his stomach, and his hand merges with a gun to form a literal "handgun", he then shouts "DEATH TO 4KIDS LONG LIVE THE NEW FLESH!!!" Eddy sees Ed hallucinating, saying "Man, he's tweaking!"

The tomatoes exploded one by one while the others kept stomping on the ones what shrank and then Kasumi walks to the Eds and says "Aw poo... my tomato bursted while watching the badly dubbed anime...but I won first place though! Sorry Katz!" Katz is covered in tomato sauce and says "Ummm... meow? This is very degrating!" Edna goes up to Rolf and says "Ok, Rolf, what did you do that resulted in the tomatoes becoming man eating monsters?" Rolf then says "Family secret (everyone stares at him angerly except for Kasumi) Ok, it was MSG... But Rolf has no idea the tomatoes would turn demonic." Edna then says "Who cares, we got to check on Nazz"

As the group go to the hospital they see Nazz screaming as a blind Killer Tomato is about to attack her (he must be blind because he didn't see the episodes of "One Piece"...plus he's wearing sunglasses and holding a cane) Junior wanted to attack the tomato but... can you honestly attack anything that is seeing impaired? So Edna pulls out a MP3 player and puts earbuds on the tomato, making it shrink and it got squished by Junior. Edna then says "It's the english theme to "One Piece" not even a tomato can tolerate it!"

Nazz then says "Well those monsters got what was coming to them! Thanks for saving me Edna!" Edna then says "No problem Nazz, once you get better, we have to hang out, just me, you, May, Sarah and that cute boyfriend of yours. That is if Eddy isn't scamming." Double D then says "Umm Rolf...what ever happened to your batch of MSG?" Rolf then replies "Well Nano wanted to use it for his section of the garden smart Ed-boy..."

Meanwhile at Rolf's house, Rolf's nano's carrots rise from the ground, and one of them tells the other two in a chipmunk like voice "Alright you guys, they're gone now!"

**THE END...?**

**NEXT TIME:** I have no idea for a next chapter but I am accepting submissions for chapters!


	53. COULROPHOBIA!

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, Eddy n Edna?**... without Grim

Chapter 53: "COULROPHOBIA!!!

props to the person who finds out what the title means...

Note: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy nor "that Grim show"… but the original characters are mine... Especially "The Fourth Ed"!

I told you Grim Eds will continue! Also I will be getting a laptop soon and when that happens the series will resume after summer vacation.

The chapter was inspired by that one episode of billy and mandy and when Katherine (my kitten) was chasing after the curser but when I clicked to the image of Buggy the Clown from ONE PIECE she got terrified at the sight of him and ran to the other part of the room (that's what happens if you look at Buggy's laughing face too close if you're a kitten) I find this cute and funny!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During the previous chapters:

Most of the characters went their seperate ways during summer vacation and it leaves the Eds alone to continue scamming... until they met Edna...

of course May Kanker, Kasumi Kimono, Jeff the Spider, and Celeste the fairy are still here to keep those knuckleheads out of trouble... but tell that to Lee and Marie Kanker as well as that strange girl with the lunchbox! is it me or no one seems to notice the lunchbox girl

After taking on the Kankers, monster arachnids, killer tomatoes, and a evil cat, our Eds now have to deal with an new problem and it involves their newest member Edna...

our story continues...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eddy wakes up and does his exercise... He puts on a CD entitled "Chi Chi Wo Moge" by Parco Fulgore and then he starts singing and dancing to the song...

"chi-chi-chi-chi oppai boing boing!  
chi-chi-chi-chi oppai boing boing!  
moge moge moge!"

Eddy then says to himself "If anyone finds out I like this song and dance to it every morning, I'd be in huge trouble... especially with Ryoko Kimono" But then he fails to see Edna peeping out the window and she says "Eddy's gonna get in trouble giggle"

Eddy then gets Ed, and Double D up and ready for his latest scam. Eddy then says "This scam would not only get us some money but bring up up a notch in showbiz. Double D then finds out that Eddy is doing the "clown scam" like in that one episode and Double D says "Eddy, I thought we agreed not to re-do scams, remember last time we did?" Eddy then says "Yeah right! And Edna got us opera tickets... by the way where is Edna?" Edna then shows up and says "Hi guys! I do have tickets to the Opera and it's opening in a hour, I thought it would make you "animals" (excluding Double D) civilized for your Kimono girls...Also May is babysitting Celeste and Jeff while we and Kasumi go. Eddy then says "What's a opera? (Pictures a image of a bear in a little car, wearing a fez hat...then mauling Steve Colbert) COOL! I WANNA SEE THE OPERA!" Ed then says "Is the Phantom gonna be there?" Double D then says "No...but Rolf's the main lead so it's gonna be scary regardless...let's go then!"

So the four Eds and Kasumi get the best seats and Double D then asks Edna "How did you manage to get tickets for the show?" Edna then says "Umm...remember Rolf's tomatoes from the last chapter? Well me and Rolf made them into tomato sauce and made hundreds" Eddy then says "HEY! THAT WAS MY IDEA! WHY YOU... (Edna gives him $25) COOL GIRL YOU!" Ed then says "THE SHOW IS STARTING!...umm Kasumi what is the Opera called?" Kasumi responds "Umm... "Pagliacci"! I think it's italian for "Sad singling clown". Edna's eyes perk up and she says "Umm...Kasumi...what did you just say!!!"

Then from out of the curtains, come Rolf, dressed as a clown in a black and white suit and pointed hat, he starts crying and singing "Vesti La Giubba" (amazingly) sung in correct Italian...

"Recitar! Mentre preso dal delirio, non so più quel che dico, e quel che faccio! Eppur è d'uopo, sforzati! Bah! sei tu forse un uom? Tu se' Pagliaccio! Vesti la giubba, e la faccia in farina. La gente paga, e rider vuole qua. E se Arlecchin t'invola Colombina, ridi, Pagliaccio, e ognun applaudirà! Tramuta in lazzi lo spasmo ed il pianto; in una smorfia il singhiozzo il dolor, Ah! Ridi, Pagliaccio, sul tuo amore infranto! Ridi del duol, che t'avvelena il cor! 

Edna was terrified at Rolf in the performance, Everyone even Ed was crying but then Eddy throws a tomato (non-killer) at Rolf yelling "WHERE IN THE NAME OF CHARLES MONTGOMERY BURNS IS THE BEAR IN THE LITTLE CAR AND FEZ? IF I WANTED TO SEE A SAD SINGING CLOWN, I'D WATCH ASHLEY SIMPSON ON YOUTUBE!" Rolf then mutters in Italian, "ciò non andrà non unpunished ragazzo di Ed del collo!" (a cookie to whoever finds out what it means) Edna then gets into a panic attack and screams louder than a prank flash and runs off and hides." Kasumi then says "Oh my... she must either dislike opera or Rolf's singing."

Double D then sees Edna covered in tangerines and shaking uncontrolably. Double D then says what's wrong Edna? You took on Killer Tomatoes, Kanker Sisters, and us when we were on weird juice...but why does a sad Italian clown freak you out?" Edna then stays "I don't want to talk about it!" Double D then notices the tangerines and he asks Edna "You're gonna make me ask, aren't you? Edna replies "Ask what?" Double D then asks "What with all the oranges? Edna replies "They're not oranges, they're "tangellos. Double D replies "Okay, what's with all the tangelos?" And Edna replies "Clowns hate tangellos. Messes with their equilibrium."

Double D is suprised and realizes something and says to her... "YOU HAVE COULROPHOBIA???" Edna cutely nods slowly" this is series, well as your friends we're gonna get you the help you need...besides you helped us out of tight situations before!". Unknown to them, Lee and Marie Kanker heard what Double D said and they make evil laughs... oh and the lunchbox girl heard that too!

Double D then remembered Eddy's scam and then Double D then says "Umm Edna, I don't think we should see Eddy at the mome..." But then Double D and Edna see a tiny clown car and out pops out Eddy and Ed in clown costumes, jumping towards her... Eddy then says "HELLO LADY! I'M A CLOWN, LAUGH! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! WANT PIE ON YOUR FACE AND A WHOOPIE CUSHION ON YOUR REAR! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Edna then gets so fear stricken that she runs home screaming in sheer terror. Double D makes a scowl at Eddy and says "What? Am I clown enough for Clowntown Charlie Brown?" Ed then says "HUG ME for I am a clown!"

Double D then tells Ed and Eddy what he discovered about Edna...

EDDY COULDN'T STOP LAUGHING!!! Eddy then says "AHAHAHAHAHA THIS IS MUCH MORE FUNNIER THAN THE TIME WE DISCOVERED KEVIN HAD A FEAR OF NEEDLES..." Double D then says "First off Kevin died so our planet would be saved a couple chapters ago and second Edna's our friend and we shouldn't make fun of her...remember when everyone made fun of your shortness except for us?" Eddy feels bad and says "Man I hate it when he's right!"

The three then walk to Edna's house and they came across Nazz who is in a wheelchair being pushed by Nergal Junior. Duble D stops and says "Hello Nazz, I see you're recovering from a attack of the killer tom..." Nergal Junior then says "Sorry Double D but Nazz fears tomatoes after that incident and it will takes weeks of rehabilitation to get her to work at the pizza joint again..." Double D then says "Speaking of which we found out that Edna is coulrophobic" Nergal Junior then says "that poor soul... Umm good luck with that Double D!" And so Double D goes with the others.

The Eds see Edna chanting the words "Can't sleep, clowns will eat me" over and over while in a fetal position, she turns on the TV and sees the following.

1. A episode of "Batman: the animated series" with you-know-who and Harley Quinn

2. A McDonalds Commercial

3. A episode of ONE PIECE where Luffy fights Buggy the Clown

4 "House of a 1,000 Corpses"

5. a episode of "the big comfty couch"

6. "Shakes the Clown"

7. a episode of Darkwing Duck with villian Quackerjack

8. a old WWF wrestling match with Doink the Clown

9. A episode of DIGIMON where the digidestined fight Piedmon

10. a episode of the simpsons with Krusty the Clown which makes Edna yell out "CAN'T SLEEP! CLOWN WILL EAT ME!"

But then Edna is relieved that she's watching "Challenge of the Super-friends" and says "cool! Even though Joker isn't in the "legion of doom" Riddler and Scarecrow are... but then she freaks out when she sees Toyman (he looks like a clown)

Eddy then says "I had enough of this! (opens door) HEY EDNA!, YOU GOT TO GET OVER THIS RIDICULOUS FEAR OF CLOWNS! Edna then replies angerly, "Who are you calling ridicu-mous? Well, what about your fear of Ember Mclane? Eddy then suddenly falls to the flor and shivers, saying "Double D told you about her?"

(To those new to the story, Eddy is afraid of Ember because he constantly mention he hates his music in front of her and he and the others always ruin her plans, of all the characters, Eddy is the one Ember targets the most next to Ed and Fred Fredburger who is still in the underworld visiting his family)

Edna then replies, "You gotta believe me, Eddy! The clowns are nothing but ultimate evil! They want to be the dominate species on the planet, and they'll destroy us all to make it happen!! DESTROY US ALL!!! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL!Oh look, I found a quarter... um I mean DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL!

Eddy then says "Man this is more annoying than all those times Kevin calls us dorks... and that random guy who keeps yelling "TOMATO!" Double D then says "Ok... Edna we'll let you be..." The three Eds then leave the house and then they see the following...

Lee and Marie Kanker,

The left over Killer Tomatoes from the last chapter

Katz and his spiders

Ember Mclane

AND THEY ARE ALL DRESSED LIKE CLOWNS!!!

Ember then says "miss me dipsticks? I was told there is a fourth one of you and she's coulrophobic so those other creatures of the night informed me and I'm gonna get my revenge!"

Katz then says "I say, how about a sporting chance before dying?"

Lee Kanker then says " And now it's time to...HEY WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING AT US! STOP LAUGHING!" The Eds are laughing at them for wearing the clown costumes and then the enemies came closer to them and they were stoped by a mysterious pumpkin-headed humanoid in a red hat, the creature then says "RUN!" but after that he hits Eddy on the head with his staff and says "estúpido!"

While the Eds get chased away, Lee and Marie Kanker show up in Edna's doorstep and then Edna sees them and then she panics and then the two Kankers break through the window and Lee strangles Edna as her inner self enters a world in her dreams called "Spring Valley" and she sees what appears to be a "purple flying jester" flying in the sky and "her inner magical girl" (what are you expecting...a inner fratboy?") her inner magical girl is really Kaoru Matsubara/ Powered Buttercup from "Powerpuff Girls Z". Buttercup says to her "Hi... I'm your inner magical girl" Edna says "Wow! I didn't know I had one...you're so cool! Buttercup then says "Well every girl has one, I heard you have problems with clowns and your friends aren't doing a thing about it... well do I have help for you! Anyway clowns aren't scary... except from that one from "IT" and John Wayne Gacy. Oh no...they're really different from us... and even though they look different, does n't mean you're afraid of them." Edna then says "Actually the real reason why I'm afraid of clowns is because (whispers it in Buttercup's ears)" Buttercup replies "OH WOW! That's messed up! But those aren't real clowns! Well anyway it means you should be angry at them for being different.. now go and save your friends... that reminds me, they should be "anime-ized" too like me and the other Powerpuff Girls..."

Edna then wakes up and then she pulls out a "Kusari-gama" (a japanese weapon) and says "Oh look! funny clowns..."

Meanwhile the Eds hide behind the bushes and then Double D says "Hey Ed, do u still have the portable "Skelevator" I saved from Grim's trunk so we can be can dressed up for combat? Ed then says "YES I DO! now I'm gonna get into my Gorilla costume!

Ed, Edd, n Eddy all get into a huddle and yell, "Let's go, Ghooooostbusters!" They jump high into the air and do a high five to each other. Double D and Eddy run into the Skelevator. Double D the enters the code into the Skull Pad keys and the Skelevator jets up into the air at amazing speeds. Eddy screams with fear.

The Skelevator is lifted to an extreme height above the ground. The ceiling is decorated with odd faces, grins, and frowns. It's a very freaky place. A robot hand suspends the elevator in the air and the doors fly open. Double D is calm, and Eddy is freaked out. Another robot hand comes and picks up Double D and tosses him into a sparkling spider web. Double D's clothes disintegrate leaving only his boxers with GB logos on them, socks, and shoes. It's now Eddy's turn. The robot hand picks up the screaming guy and tosses him into the air. On Eddy's way to the web, Double D is relaxing and whistling in a chair traveling on a conveyor belt of bones. Eddy lands into the web and his clothes disintegrate. He covers himself up and is embarrassed and is booted off of the web by a giant skeleton foot.

Double D enters the outfit room and exits on the other side with his Ghostbuster uniform. Eddy flies into the outfit room and exits the other side with his uniform. Sitting down, Double D is gracefully picked up by a robotic hand to stand up. He comes across the machine that holds his camera, belt, and Ghost Pack. Boney hands place the belt around his waist, a skull drops the camera around his neck, and another boney hand gently slaps a pack onto his back.

Eddy now comes across the same machine. He is sitting down. The machine violently assembles his gear. The boney hands pick him up by the coat and slaps the belt. The skull drops his camera around his neck. And, the last boney hand smacks the Ghost Pack onto his back.

Double D now comes near the end of the conveyor belt. A bone trapeze is flung towards him and he gracefully grabs it and swings away. Eddy comes across and a big plunger comes down and plunges his pilot cap onto his head. Eddy screams. He falls into his trapeze and becomes air sick and dizzy.

The trapeze brings Double D to the slide and he gracefully somersaults downward and slides down. Eddy is simply dropped to the slide that exits them out of the portable Skelevator and they see a waving Ed in a gorilla costume.

Double D then says "be sure to give cookies to those who get this obscure joke... LET'S GO GHOSTBUSTING!" Eddy then says "O...K..."

The Eds in their gear then show up and then Ember yells out "OH NO! Umm sorry for earlier Eddy, please put away that ghost dematerializer...Eddy..." And then Ember makes a cute doe-eyed look and then Eddy blasts her anyway with it, sending her back to the ghost zone. Double D then throws a ghost grenade at the Killer Tomato army, blowing it up to Ketchup. Katz and the spiders manage to escape.

Double D then says "OH NO! I FORGOT ABOUT EDNA!" But then the three Eds see Edna swinging around her kusari-gama while chasing Lee and Marie Kanker up a tree. Eddy then says "SERVES YOU RIGHT!" Rolf shows up in his pagliacci costume and says "Preparisi per essere ragazzo punito di Ed senza le morali!" Eddy then says "I don't speak Italian but I know what's in store for me..." And Rolf beats up Eddy as usual...

Double D then calms Edna down and she says "Sorry Double D but my inner magical girl from "the land of make-believe" told me to attack clownies..." Double D then says "By the way We saw the pumpkin headed kid again... I wonder why he saved us but hit Eddy and called him "estúpido"?" Edna then says "Umm Double D... that's a loose spanish term for "dork"...

the two thought and Double D says "No... I couldn't be him...could it?" But then Pennywise the Clown appears and Edna grabs Double D's ghost dematerializer and blasts Pennywise with it. Ed then appears and says "I rarely spoke in this chapter but...THAT'S SO COOL!"

Double D then asks Edna "Umm Edna..why are you afraid of clowns..." Edna saddenly replies "It's because my older sister likes scary movies like "CLOWNHOUSE", "Killer Klowns from Outer Space", "IT", "Poltergeist". But what REALLY got to me is that "Are you afraid of the dark" episode involving a clown named Zeebo... then one day at the circus... a coincidentally clown named Zeebo puts his cigar on my ice cream...! This is why I thought clowns are more evil than 4KIDS themselves...strangly I have no problem with mimes or flying purple jesters."

Double D then hugs Edna and then he says "C'mon, Let's go to Kasumi's she can all make us shaved ice to help us forget all about those evil clowns." Ed then says "I WANT GRAVY FLAVORED! I JUST LOVE HAPPY ENDINGS!

The End...for now!

NEXT TIME:... THE SERPENT OF EVIL RIVER!

However... Lee and Marie Kanker are still stuck on the tree. The only one standing there and laughing at them is the strange girl with the lunchbox... The girl says "I sure hope I can find someone foolish to open this and end this curse... but probably not those two knuckleheads!


	54. THE SERPENT OF THE EVIL RIVER!

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, Eddy n Edna?... without Grim**

Chapter 53: "The Serpent of The Evil River!"

Note: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy, Courage the Cowardly Dog, nor "that Grim show"… but the original characters are mine... Especially "The Fourth Ed"!

I told you Grim Eds will continue! Also I will be getting a laptop soon and when that happens the series will resume after summer vacation. Also it's gonna be my birthday on this tuesday!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During the previous chapters:

Most of the characters went their seperate ways during summer vacation and it leaves the Eds alone to continue scamming... until they met Edna...

of course May Kanker, Kasumi Kimono, Jeff the Spider, and Celeste the fairy are still here to keep those knuckleheads out of trouble... but tell that to Lee and Marie Kanker as well as that strange girl with the lunchbox! is it me or no one seems to notice the lunchbox girl

After taking on the Kankers, monster arachnids, killer tomatoes, a evil cat, and Edna's Coulrophobia, Those Eds will never get out of troubles caused by either the supernatural or their own doing!

our story continues...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eddy managed to recover from Rolf's wrath from the last chapter but then he looks into his "big book of scams" and on that list was "Find Big Brother's serpent of Evil River". Eddy needs a crew but he has to make it discreet... so he will arrange a crew by using the boat Ryoko left him before going to Japan...

Eddy then sets up the scam and then all of a sudden, Ed, Edd, n Edna, Rolf, and Kasumi appear. Eddy then wonders where everyone else went and Rolf then says "May girl can't make it as she is making money babysitting Sock-hat Ed-boy's cousin yes? And Nazz-girl and cousin of Ed-boy still away no?" Eddy then sees Kasumi and says "Perfect...for your date of course!" Double D then says "Eddy what did I say about repeating a scam in the past? For all I know, the Kankers minus May will dress up as pirates and attack us...again!" Eddy then says...yeah but this time we have Edna and she carries a kusari-gama with her!

So the crew go on Eddy's boat and then "Captain Eddy" tries to steer to Evil River without anyone knowing. Ed then plays "shuffleboard" with Edna and Kasumi, Rolf kept trying to take pictures with a weird camera from his homeland. Suddenly the boat starts rocking around and then they see Lee and Marie Kanker dressed as pirates on their "boat" made out of a mattress and a sail.

Double D then says "I saw that coming!" but then all of a sudden the boat was dragged down to the ground, taking Lee and Marie down with it. Double D then says "Now THAT I definately didn't see coming..." Eddy looked shocked by what he saw and was about to jump off but then he gets surrounded by everyone and Edna says "care to explain?" Eddy then says "OK OK I ADMIT IT! IT WAS A SCAM (Double D: saw that coming) TO CAPTURE THE SERPENT OF EVIL RIVER! (Double D: didn't see that coming!) Ed then says "WE'RE GONNA NEED A BIGGER BOAT!"

Edna then says "CARMEN, THE SERPENT OF THE EVIL RIVER!!! my older sister mentioned this creature... let me guess... your brother knew about it too?" Eddy nods as Edna continues "I have a confession to make, the last time I saw my sister she went away with a man who looked like this!" She shows everyone her picture of her older sister and a familiar looking young man and Eddy was horrified and yells out "THAT'S MY OLDER BROTHER!!! YOUR BIG SISTER KNOWS MY BIG BROTHER!!!" Rolf then says "What a tweest!" And then Edna says "Give it up M. Night Shamalyan...that joke got so old!"

Eddy then says "Anyway, my older brother wanted to find the monster in the rivers that is past the Peach Creek and the Lemon Brook...the creature already took the Skanker sisters so it will take minutes to be hungry...Kasumi you can be bait!" Rolf then angerly says "Typical of greedy no neck Ed-boy!" Ed then says "NO WAY JOSE! KASUMI CAN'T BE FISH FOOD!" Kasumi then says "I'm willing to take one for the tea..." But then a huge tail grabs Kasumi and drags her down but then Double D, Ed, and Rolf grab the tail and get dragged down...

Meanwhile Eddy and Edna then see a reconstructed pirate ship "The Maelstrom" steered by the Boogie Man. Boogie then says "At last I found you right where I want you...hey! Where's Grim and who's the nerdy girl with the glasses?" Edna then says "I'm Edna aka "the fourth Ed" and he's not here!" Boogie then says "You'll do! EMBER DESTROY THEM!" Ember Mclane then shows up and says "YOU! NOW I'LL... oh nuts I forget you always carry that thing with you!" Eddy pulled out his "ghost dematerializer" and sets it up. Ember fires a blast at the device, destroying it and then she uses a "heart beam at Eddy, making him in love with Edna and Edna says "HEY HEY HEY! YOU HAVE THAT KIMONO GIRL... I KNOW YOU'RE A PERV BUT NO MEANS NO!!! Boogie man, Creeper, and Ember then surround Edna and Eddy and tie them up.

Meanwhile, The serpent dived into the water with Kasumi, Double D, Ed, and Rolf on it's tail but then when they awake they see themselves in a undersea opera theater... then they see a terrifying large red, one eyed sea monster. The kids are terrified but as the monster opened it's fanged mouth in front of them she... sings Carmen's "Habanera".

Rolf then goes up to the monster and sings along with her. The others are confused by this and then the monster nuzzles it's nose next to Kasumi and she says "Awww... the monster isn't such a monster, she's friendly...but what happened to the Kanker Sisters?" The monster points at them trying to cover their ears due to their dislike for opera, Lee says "MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!"

Double D then says "It appears the creature wants someone to like it's singing." Rolf then says "Smart sock-headed Ed-boy! The creature's name is "Carmen" and it actually wishes for a audience in her arias but she also wants to warn us that a pirate ship was seen around here." Double D and Ed yell out "THE BOOGIE MAN'S BACK?" Carmen then smiles at the boys...

Meanwhile a lovesick Eddy is tied up with Edna and Boogie says "Sooner or later your friends and possibly Grim will appear...then they will suffer a terrible fate worse than being subjected to Vogon Poetry!" Boogie is about to stab with with his sword but then he hears the creature's singing and it breaks Ember's spell, Edna then unties herself and performs a "butt-buster" (I hope "Ultimate Muscle" fans get the joke) on Ember. Carmen then rams into the ship and uses her tail to grab Edna and Eddy. As Carmen sail on the river, Eddy then throws something at Ember and when she picks it up it turns out to be a ghost grenade, it explodes and it sends her, Boogie, Creeper, and their minions back to the underworld.

Carmen then dumps the frightened Lee and Marie back to the "Park n Flush" trailer park and then Eddy says "I can't believe it, the monster that me and Edna's siblings were looking for and we found it... let's sel (Everyone gives him a angry look) seldom listen to her Aria... yeah that's the ticket!" Carmen then purrs and rubs her huge head against Eddy and licks both Eddy and Edna. Eddy blushes in front of Edna and Edna replies "I won't tell Ryoko, besides it was Ember's magic that did this to you... well now it's over...let's enjoy the ride on our sibling's monster! Wait till we see them, they won't believe us!"

So everyone went their ways but then Carmen roars and sinks back into the water and Edna says "According to her feelings, she says that this isn't the last we see of her and if we're ever in trouble around this part of the woods she'll be back to lend us a tail...also she took Rolf with her." Double D then says "Hmm... I can just guess why she took him with her..."

Rolf shows up dressed as a bullfighter and with Carmen they sing "Habanera" from the opera "Carmen" together under the river.

THE END... for now

NEXT TIME: WHDKHDSFUIDOFKF...

-we're experiencing technical dificulties, please stand by-

A shadowy figure appears and she says to the reader "Hello "friends" my name is Dora, if you want to be friends with me and have such a wonderful picnic lunch... please open my lunchbox...will you please open my lunchbox?"

-we now return to our fanfic back in progress but it doesn't matter because the chapter now ended-


	55. WITHOUT MY PANTS!

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, Eddy n Edna?... without Grim**

Chapter 55: "The Wiggin Slumber Party!"

or

"Without My Pants"

Note: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy, Courage the Cowardly Dog, nor "that Grim show"… but the original characters are mine... Especially "The Fourth Ed"!

I told you Grim Eds will continue! Also I will be getting a laptop soon and when that happens the series will resume after summer vacation. However I got a new job so I will hardly update at the moment but be patient, this story has a twist!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During the previous chapters:

Most of the characters went their seperate ways during summer vacation and it leaves the Eds alone to continue scamming... until they met Edna...

of course May Kanker, Kasumi Kimono, Jeff the Spider, and Celeste the fairy are still here to keep those knuckleheads out of trouble... but tell that to Lee and Marie Kanker as well as that strange girl with the lunchbox! is it me or no one seems to notice the lunchbox girl

After taking on the Kankers, monster arachnids, killer tomatoes, a evil cat, Edna's Coulrophobia, and a mysterious river monster, Those Eds will never get out of troubles caused by either the supernatural or their own doing!

our story continues...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed, Edd, n Eddy, May Kanker, Kasumi Kimono, Celeste, Nazz, and Nergal Junior have been invited to Edna's house for a slumber party. Edna gets the snacks prepared and the "faux campire" prepared for she plans to have her new friends tell stories around it. The Eds brought alot of "Don Patch's wiggin root beer" brand of root beer and Kasumi made her smores which contain "stay-puft" brand marshmallows, Junior was gonna bring pizza but Nazz is still recovering from the Killer Tomato attack from chapter 52. As the group enters the house which appears to have a hispanic charm to it, Edna opens the door and says "Welcome everyone! cool! root beer and smores! Hey Junior where's the pizza?" Nazz then freaks out and clutches Junior and Junior says "Please Edna, she's trying to recover from that horrible tomato attack." Edna then says "Oops, sorry Nazz, I kinda forgot." Nazz retaliates by putting a clown nose on her nose and then Edna screams and hides behind a sofa and she says "Ok, I deserved that!"

Everyone partied, ate submarine sandwiches and did the "wig out dance" and Ed proved himself to be a serious "Hajikelist". Edna then says "This is fun, too bad my older sister and Eddy's brother aren't here to enjoy this!"

So after the partying, everyone got into their pajamas and started to snack on smores. Edna then says "So who's in the mood for story-telling? Such as... Umm Double D can you explain the true story on your "cousin" Celeste?" Double D then says "Actually...I made a white lie up about Celeste to protect her and it turns out that Eris the goddess of chaos deathly fears her...but Eris is gone and therefore she's safe... Now I'll explain the whole story..."

(flashback begins)

One Day in a strange forest, Double D is walking around and realizes something...

"Hmmm...intreguing, I appear to be in a fairy tale-esq forest but how? (sees mermaids and unicorns in the rivers) of course I'm in a dream! And this is the last time I stay up late reading original fairy tales and eat chicken pot pie for dinner (a pie magically appears in his hands) oh wow! that's really surreal!" and then the pie opens up, revealing 40 blackbirds popping out of it, attacking Double D till he ends up in a gloomy part of the forest. Double D then encounters what he sees is Kevin but when "Kevin" turns around, it turns out to be Eddy, dressed like Kevin but wearing sunglasses, with a pocky in his mouth, a fish in his hand, laughing evily. This scares Double D so much that he ran deeper into the darkest part of the forest.

And then he hears child-like cries for help. Double D cannot help but to follow the sound but then to his suprise, he sees a cute little fairy, with blue eyes that are like those of a anime girl's, medium length red hair, in a pink dress and pink boots with wings on them. the fairy is trapped on a giant spiderweb and then a giant spider with a human skull for a head appears and crawls towards the girl, appearing to look hungry. Double D heard her cry more and he couldn't take it any longer so he throws rocks at the beast yelling "LEAVE HER ALONE YOU GARGANTUAN ARACHNID!" and when the beast crawls towards Double D, the boy then tells the fairy "close your eyes!" and then **HE TAKES HIS HAT OFF!!!**

The giant spider sees the "un-seen-able" and screams so loud that it's skull burst into flames and then a giant "Monty Python" foot crushes it. Double D then says in a mock-austrian voice "come with me if you want to live... (coughs and goes back to a normal voice) umm well you're safe now little one!" And then the Fairy looks at Double D with her jewel like eyes and smiles widely, she flies to him and glomps him big time while sighing. But as Double D stands there puzzled at the fairy's behavor, a ugly unicorn with flies on her butt walks up to Double D and says "you gap-toothed ninny! you don't belong in this part of the enchanted forest! I want you out of here!" and so Double D wakes up from the strange dream and then Double D says "what a dream, that unicorn seems to act as if there is a "My Little Pony glue factory" built in that dream world, but at least I made it out! umm what's that on me?" And then he sees the little fairy still hugging him, and when she lets go, she notices she's not in her world and after flying around she starts crying sadly.

Double D then realizes something, he notices that just like in those Freddy movies Ed likes so much, if you wake up with something from the dream world in your hands, it will be sent to the waking world, and that's how the fairy ended up in the waking world. The Fairy kept crying but when she turned around she sees Double D, he tells her, "I'm sorry little one for taking you with me by accident but as long as you're here for who knows how long...I'll take care of you, as if you're family." The Fairy flies to Double D and hugs him. Double D then says "but first, we need a name... what are you called back in your world?" But then the fairy just looks at him and looks confused. Double D then says "you're incapable of talking too? Hmmm... I guess I'll help you out but first how can I hide you from the others, who knows what Eddy might do if he find out (pictures Eddy selling the fairy, Jeff, Fred Fredburger, and squidhat to a zoo and Eddy being chased by Ryoko with her bokken like the one the author actually has) Double D then has a idea and gives her a flute so he can communicate with her, one blow means "yes" and two blows means "no".

Double D then asks the fairy, "can you understand a word I can say? and then the fairy blew the flute once, and then as he ponders for a name for the little fairy and then it hits him, "fairies are celestial magical beings, so I'll call you "Celeste", do you like the name? and then she blew her whistle once, and then Double D is delighted at this but then he asks "umm is there a way you can hide from humans who might do terrible things to you if you are ever caught?" and then Celeste blows her flute once and pulls out a magical girl-esq wand and then she transforms herself into a human little girl. Double D is relieved and says "well at least I don't have to worry about Eddy trying to sell you...but I got to worry about school today, Principal Von Ghoulish is taking us to a field trip...(looks at a rather sad Celeste) oh I can't leave you by yourself, you can come." and then Celeste gets a huge smile on her face and is delighted in going with him to school.

Unknown to Double D, a mysterious flying purple jester sees all this happening before flying away.

(flashback ends)

Double D then says "Then I remembered when Eris spilled the beans and exposed the truth"

(flashback begins)

During the "Venom Incident" Eris sees Celeste with Jeff and screams "AAAHHH! IT'S HER! THAT DREAM FAIRY! DESTROY HER MY MINIONS!"

Jeff grabs Celeste and says "Ok crazy chaotic lady, this has gone enough! why do you meanies want poor little Celeste so much, she's Double D's cousin!" Eris then calms down and says "Oh...is she..." Double D panics as Eris spills the beans. Eris continues "Celeste is actually a fairy from a realm of subconciousness, but somehow she was brought to the waking world through various means...am I right sockhead? YES! DOUBLE D LIED TO YOU ALL IN ORDER TO PROTECT HER! I WANT THAT FAIRY DESTROYED BECAUSE SHE HAS POWERS THAT CAN TOTALLY KNOCK ME OUT FOR A LOOP AND NOW SURRENDER THE CHILD TO ME!!!" Eddy then frowns and throws alot hotdog at Eris' face, Ryoko joins him, and so does Hikari, Kasumi, Ed, Nazz, Jeff while saying "I'm not sorry you monster", Lizzy, Johnny, Sarah, Jimmy, Fred Fredburger is busy eating his and so is May, and Finally Double D throws a hotdoog with everything on it, causing Eris to have a allergic reaction of the relish and onions. Eris then says "YOU BRATS! MINIONS! DESTROY THEM! ESPECIALLY THE LITTLE GIRL!"

(flashback ends)

Edna then says "Wow... how selfless, you did anything you could to protect her, no wonder why she liked you so much...by the way what's with the giant spider?" Double D then says "That's Jeff, Ed's "son" apparently he couldn't make it to the party because Eddy has arachnophobia." Edna then starts laughing until Eddy pulls out a clown nose and Edna says "I'll be good."

Ed then says "One time in Band Camp, I.." Eddy then says "Ed! I thought I was the only one who told dirty jokes and references to me being a perv... not you!" But then Ed says "Actually we were going to go to a band camp but me, Double D and Eddy went to the wrong camp..."

(flashback)

Ed, Edd, n Eddy somehow ended up in Camp Kidney, and a platypus yells at them saying "LOOK YOU MORONIC SIMPLETONS... JUST BECAUSE MY NAME IS EDWARD, DOESN'T MEAN I'M GOING TO BE "THE FOURTH ED"! Besides I already have two morons in my cabin!" Ed then stands next to Skip and Chip the two dung beetles and Raj the elephant says while eating marshmallows "Wow, there's three of them? Since when?" and Clam the...whatever he is says "Duh... three of them!" Eddy then laughs with Lazlo and he says "Your scoutmaster has the same name as Ed?... or should I say... "SCOUTMASTER LUMPY"!" And then all of a sudden Scoutmaster Lumpus appears and yells at the three "YOU NO GOOD HUMANS, THIS CAMP IS ONLY FOR ANIMALS...IF YOU WANT TO GO TO A HUMAN CAMP, TRY "CAMP WANNAWEEP!" And when the three Eds heard the name of the other camp they were shivering in fear.

(flashback ends)

Double D then says "Our 3 weeks at "Camp Wannaweep" are a different story. Ed then says I also remember the time we caught Double D reading "Makeout Paradise in School!"

(flashback begins)

Double D makes a weird grin while reading what appears to be "Makeout Paradise" and Ed and Eddy appear and Eddy says "AHA! Caught ya! you should feel ashamed of yourself!" Ed then says "YEAH YOU SNEAK!" Eddy then says "Students like you give students like us a bad name!" And then Eddy removes what turns out to be the cover of "Makeout Paradice" for Double D really used it to cover his "PLATO" book and Double D says "OK OK, I PROMISE NOT TO STUDY GREEK PHILOSPHY WHILE SCAMMING!"

(flashback ends)

Nazz then says "Wow, that sounded like something from a humor magazine that shows a lighter side of studying." Edna then says "So Nazz, what was that robed guy Ed talks about alot like?" Nazz replies "Well his name is Grim and even though he might be the living embodiment of death he's still cool and the coolness seems to rub off on the Eds... plus I heard rumors that Botan and Rukia are his cousins, and apparently he's in Japan right now just to see them."

Ed then says "I JUST REMEMBERED SOMETHING FUNNY!"

(flashback begins)

The Eds climb up a building by a rope and then a flower pot falls between them and then Double D says "Why are we walking like this?" And then the angle is tilted so they are on ground level.

(flashback ends)

Eddy then says "Naw that kept happening to Dante and Randal in "Clerks", not us!"

Edna then turns to Eddy and says "So Eddy, it turns out that meeting Grim weird supernatural things happen huh? What was the most weirdest one?"

Eddy says, "Umm I dunno if anyone would want to hear about it..." Ed then pounces on Eddy and says "I'll tell the story! But I must warn you that due to it's nature it was never told until now... SUBMITTED FOR YOUR APPROVAL BY THE MIDNIGHT SOCIETY... I CALL THIS STORY..." (Ed tosses birch bark powder into a fake campfire to heighten the flames and produce an eerie white smoke)

"THE TALE OF "WITHOUT MY PANTS"! ... By the way is anyone afraid of the dark?

(This story takes place between chapters 42 and 43 so this is when Kevin is still alive at the time)

Eddy is doing his "Eerie Eddy's Pet Sematary tour" scam, Sarah and Jimmy didn't fall for it but he sees Grim in the "Sematary" smiling and as Eddy looks on he says "What mon? Tis be my happy place! Ok I'll leave!" So Grim vanishes and then Eddy begins to explore the "pet sematary" and then all of a sudden he sees what appears to be a cat with a white paper triangle for a hat and then Eddy yells out "IT'S A GHOST! JUST LIKE EMBER!" The ghostly cat hisses and points it's tail at Eddy, zapping him with a ectoplasmic bolt and then it runs off. Eddy then staggers out of the "pet sematary" and falls to the ground.

Kevin then rides his bike and sees Eddy on the ground and then he says "Hey dork! get up! I'm using this basketball court!" Eddy then says sarcastically "Hey Kevin you look good...without my pants!" but the latter was forced... Kevin looked shocked and says "What did you just say!" Eddy then says "Uh... is it me or am I hot...without my pants!" Kevin looks freaked out by what Eddy is saying but then Eddy says "Do you even enjoy staring at me... without my pants?" Kevin then jumps on his bike and runs off and never looks back."

Eddy then says "I guess the real dork here isn't me...without my pants...! Why do I keep saying "without my pants"... without my pants!" Eddy slaps his mouth and is in utter shock. I guess when strange things like this happen there is only one person who can help me...without my pants!" Eddy then goes to Double D's house and then he accidentally bumps into Sarah and he says "You're in my way...without my pants" Sarah looks confused but then she yells out "I WAS PLAYING HERE FIRST MORON!" And Eddy says "Oh I'll play with you all right...without my pants!" Sarah looks shocked and says "I never thought you would sink so low..." And so she dashes off in fear screaming "EDDY WANTS TO PLAY WITH ME WITHOUT HIS PANTS ON!" Eddy then says "come to think of it that did sound dirty coming from me and now I fear that the Chris Hanson mook is going to chase me...without my pants.. grrr I NEED HELP... WITHOUT MY PANTS!"

Eddy then goes up to Double D's house and then Double D is working on his new experiment... playing "Brain Age" on his Nintendo DS and he says "Hi Eddy, how did your scam go even though it isn't halloween yet?" Eddy kept silent but then Ed says "EDDY! CHECK OUT THE FUNGUS GROWING IN MY ARMPIT!!!" Eddy then says "ED, THAT IS THE GROSSEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN...WITHOUT MY PANTS!" Ed and Double D looked so shocked when he said that and Double D then says "repeat that again but did something weird just crawl into my ear?" Eddy kept quiet until Grim teleports behind Eddy while shouting "RAGGLE FRAGGLE!" Eddy then says "GRIM! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO SCARE THE PANTS OFF ME...WITHOUT MY PANTS!"

Double D then asks Eddy, "Eddy? Why do you keep saying those words?" Eddy then says "I was performing the scam...without my pants, and then all of a sudden... I saw something strange...without my pants! It was a ghostly cat and when it zapped me I couldn't stop ending my sentances with the words "without my pants"... without my pants... HELP ME...WITHOUT MY PANTS!" Double D then says "The way you kept saying that line sounded really disturbing, well it's alot better than the time I kept saying "Omelet Du Fromage" over and over till my laboratory exploded!" Grim then laughs and says "I see Eddy is a victim of a yurei bakeneko, it drives anyone who frightens it mad by making them say a embarassing phrase over and over till it frightens others... we're gonna need a japanese exorcist for da job... let's go to the Kimonos' house... Eddy? Oh where did that idiot go?"

Eddy then goes to the Kanker's trailer and then he says "HEY SKANKER SISTERS... WANNA SEE A REAL MAN...WITHOUT MY PANTS?" Lee Kanker shows up at super speed and she says "MEOW! NOW THAT'S WHAT I CALL A MAN! But we're gonna have to kill you for calling us "Skanker Sisters" Even though Eris went out for a while, you got lucky... GET THE CHAINSAW MARIE!" Eddy then says "But I want to have fun with you... without my pants! Yeah Lee, don't you want me...without my pants? I feel so vulnerable...without my pants!" Lee backs away and says "OH NO NOT AGAIN! SAVE ME! oh it's you Ryoko Kimono... do something about your boyfriend, he keeps saying "without my pants" alot...bye!" So as Lee and Marie run into their trailer and lock the door, Eddy looks frightened and he says to Ryoko "I'M CURSED AND I DECIDE TO USE THE CURSE TO GET BACK AT MY ENEMIES...WITHOUT MY PANTS, YOU GOT TO BELIEVE ME...WITHOUT MY PANTS!" Ryoko smiles and says "I believe you... now let's get back to the others, they found the cat!"

Soon Ryoko brings Eddy to the "Pet Sematary" and then Eddy sees the cat and then Grim says "The reason why the cat's like this is because it's spirit isn't at rest so... do something to make it happy and make it quick I'm missing me show!" Eddy then pets the ghost cat and Ryoko hands it kitten kibble and then the cat eats it, then it grows wings and a halo and it flies away, leaving behind it's collar that reads "Precious".

Eddy then says "Man that was weird... HEY I DIDN'T SAY "WITHOUT MY PA..." Ryoko covers his mouth and says "Not this time Eddy... also don't scam! it makes us look bad! Now let's go home, I have a jawbreaker at home with your name on it!" Double D then says "At least that's over!" Ed then says "WITHOUT MY PANTS... NOR MY UNDERWEAR... I'M COMMANDO DOUBLE D!" And Double D says "thanks for sharing Ed."

Meanwhile Lee Kanker comes out of hiding and says "At least that's over... umm why is there a ghost dog on our lawn? GET OUT OF HERE!" And all of a sudden the dog zaps her and Lee then says "Hey Marie... what happened to Eddy I think it happened to me... I'm a big stupid moron with a big butt, my butt smells, and I would kiss my own butt!" Marie laughs and says "I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT I JUST HEARD AHAHAHAHA! SAY IT AGAIN!" Lee then says "I hope Eris comes back... "I'm a big stupid moron with a big butt, my butt smells, and I would kiss my own butt!"

(flashback ends)

Ed then says "THE...END!"

Everyone was amazed at the unusual story and then Eddy says "Ironically in that story, I kept my pants on the whole time." Edna then says "it's always a thrill a minute with you guys huh?" Double D then says "speaking of thrills, ever notice there seems to be a strange girl with a lunchbox that constantly follows us and tries to get us to open her lunchbox and when we are about to something happens?

(flashback montage of the girl with the lunchbox bothering the characters in chapters 49 to 53 play)

Double D then says "I think her name is Dora... but her name sounds so familiar... once I contact Grim we shall know a little bit more about her... I hope..." Outside, Dora looks at them through the window and she says "Drats! they're on to me! Someday I'll find a fool who can open this cursed lunchbox...AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh right and I still have this! (she holds up her golden apple and lightining strikes while she makes evil laughter)

Edna then says "Well time to hit the sack...good story Ed but still, that would stink if one of us did things...without our pants... it's almost as if we're "Round The Twist!" Edna then realizes her pants are missing. Edna then says "I hate twist endings! And don't you dare Rolf!" Double D then says "I don't think Rolf is gonna imitate M. Night Shamalyan this time... so let's just cut to the next scene!"

**MEANWHILE IN JAPAN...**

Ryoko arms herself and then Hikari says "Sister... where are you going?" Ryoko then says "I'm such a baka, I shouldn't leave Eddy alone, he'll scam and bring dishonor to us all! Oh and do something stupid in the process... I'm going back to Peach Creek!" Grim is playing "Duel Monsters" against Rukia and Botan and Grim says "Good Luck child! and remind Ed to tape me shows!"

**NEXT TIME: RYOKO RETURNS!**


	56. Eddy and Edna's stories

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, Eddy n Edna?... without Grim**

Chapter 56: "Eddy's Ultimatum!"

or

"Edna's dream to fly into the sky!"

Note: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy, Courage the Cowardly Dog, nor "that Grim show"… but the original characters are mine... Especially "The Fourth Ed"!

I told you Grim Eds will continue! My new laptop has wireless!

Anyway The chapter has theme songs, Eddy's is "Chi Chi Wo Moge" (hey hey let's dance all day) by Parco Fulgore and Edna's is "Believe In Myself", Tails' theme from "Sonic Adventure"

Due to the length of the story this is why it took so long. Also this chapter contains lots of jokes you all might not get.

VOTING TIME: does anyone have a favorite female character in this story? Please answer in the reviews.

Also Eddy's scams are not to be imitated in real life, so like Beavis and Butt-head's antics...DON'T DO IT!!!

SUPERNATURAL FANS: I finally got the second box set of "FILMATION'S GHOSTBUSTERS" and it will be parodied in the next chapter...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During the previous chapters:

Most of the characters went their seperate ways during summer vacation and it leaves the Eds alone to continue scamming... until they met Edna...

of course May Kanker, Kasumi Kimono, Jeff the Spider, and Celeste the fairy are still here to keep those knuckleheads out of trouble... but tell that to Lee and Marie Kanker as well as that strange girl with the lunchbox! is it me or no one seems to notice the lunchbox girl

After taking on the Kankers, monster arachnids, killer tomatoes, a evil cat, and Edna's Coulrophobia, a mysterious river monster, and a wiggin slumber party, Those Eds will never get out of troubles caused by either the supernatural or their own doing!

However Eddy is in deeper water because Ryoko Kimono is returning to the Cul-De-Sac...

our story continues of course!...

**THIS IS THE STORY OF TWO STORIES, FIRST LET'S START WITH EDDY'S SIDE OF THE STORY…**

Eddy wakes up and does his exercise... He puts on a CD entitled "Chi Chi Wo Moge" by Parco Fulgore and then he starts singing and dancing to the song...

"chi-chi-chi-chi oppai boing boing!  
chi-chi-chi-chi oppai boing boing!  
moge moge moge!"

Eddy then says to himself "If anyone finds out I like this song and dance to it every morning, I'd be in huge trouble... especially with Ryoko Kimono" But then Ryoko shows up and says "Umm Eddy, what exactly were you singing?" And then Eddy says "Uh..uh...

"Hey Hey Let's dance all day! boing boing!

Hey Hey Let's dance all day! boing boing!

boogie boogie boogie!"

Ryoko then says "No I heard what you were singing Eddy, but at least you're trying to be cute. I came back because I worry that you're gonna do something really stupid without me watching you and...well... (cries) I think I should give you a choice...

**GIVE UP SCAMMING OR YOU'LL NEVER SEE ME AGAIN!!!**

Your Scamming has caused nothing but trouble, shame, and dishonor to us all and I wish that you give up scamming or give me up!"

Eddy then shivers and shakes and then Eddy says "But I'm Eddy Skipper (last name unknown), I ALWAYS scam!..." Ryoko then says "Remember this... if you lose me... Lee Kanker will stalk you and ruin your scams!" and they see Lee Kanker shouting "ditch the kimono! I need a man!" Eddy then sweats heavily to the point where he puts a towel on his head and then he says... I CAN'T WIN!!! (hugs Ryoko) I WILL PROMISE TO WORK HONESTLY AND NOT DISHONESTLY, I WILL GIVE UP SCAMMING IF IT MEANS KEEPING YOU! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME FOREVER!" Ryoko smiles and says "Now was it that hard? Now that you gave up scamming I'll get you a jawbreaker with the money I work towards it... be sure to get a honest job hun."

Eddy then says "Yeah... right...give…up..." Ryoko then says "Oh and I know about the monkey on your back and it's gonna make you scam... I told our friends to prevent you from doing so... I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU GIVE IT UP FOR MORE THAN 24 HOURS!!!" Eddy then says "You're Inhuman..." Ryoko then says "DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO THOSE WHO SCAM... THEY GO TO JAIL! WORSE... THE "SUPERJAIL" IN PEACH CREEK! WANNA GO THERE... THEN GIVE UP SCAMMING...(soft cute voice) pweese?"

Eddy then says while twitching "Ok... I'll try possibly NOT to scam. Now excuse me I got some reflecting to do!" Ryoko, who is just watching Celeste at the moment then says "Ok, Celeste, use some of that fairy magic of yours to help my man prevent doing something stupid and get him off scamming k?" Celeste then says in her limited language (she's learning how to talk human, give her a break!) "Eddy is cursed to prevent scumming, curse broken if he does nice thing through scamming!" So Celeste zaps Eddy with the spell while he doesn't notice it.

Eddy then goes to the park and lies on the grass, he then twitches and then Dracula goes up to him and says "HEY GREED BOY! Dracula wants to buy "the Park N Flush trailer park"…oh that's right, "tough Kimono Girl" tells Dracula you gave up scamming…."

Eddy then twists, shakes, shivers, foams in the mouth and then he yells out at the reader, "WHY DID I QUIT SCAMMING FOR? I LIKE SCAMMING! I'M NO QUITTER! I GET ALOT OF PLEASURE SCAMMING! I LOVE SCAMMING! IT'S MY HOBBY!" Eddy then Babbles crazily and then jumps up and screams "YOW! SCAM! SCAM! SCAM! SCAM! SCAM!"

Eddy plans to do a global diet pyramid scam but then he sees the giant spider MC Pee Pants doing it, Mc Pee Pants then says "Hey dawg! My queen gave me another chance to use my scam to help my bloods, so get outta here before I bust a cap on yo butt!" And then he sings "I want Candy" yet again. Eddy runs off and then he puts a baby mouse in a bottle of "Mug Root Beer" hoping he can get free root beer off of it but then the factory had a sign that reads "THOSE WITH MICE INSIDE BOTTLES ARE NOT ILLIGABLE FOR FREE ROOT BEER" Eddy then says "DRAT!" Eddy then goes to a "Wendy's" planning to put a fake finger in a bowl of chili in order to get money out of this but then he sees yet another sign, this time preventing fingers in chilis. Eddy then goes up to Sarah and Jimmy and says "I'm selling Volcano Insurance!" Sarah then points at a active volcano and she says "BAKA!" Eddy then puts a cat inside a sack and tries to sell it off to Rolf as a pig but then when he gets to Rolf, the cat rips through the sack and attacks Eddy. Eddy then goes to his house and tries to duplicate MP3s but then his computer shuts down for no apparent reason and it gets him to go out again for more attempts at scamming.

Eddy then sees May Kanker and he screams "AAAHHHH! A KANKER!" May gets angry and says "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? I'M NOT WITH THE KANKERS ANYMORE! Oh right, you're afraid of girls…what's wrong?" Eddy then shivers and shakes and then he runs away and then jumps on May's back screaming "RAGGLE FRAGGLE!" May then says "Did you get into the "weird juice" again? Grim is so gonna be in trouble when he gets back!" Eddy then runs off and then he sees Dora and she smiles and says "I'll pay you a dollar if you open my lunchbox!" Eddy then says "YES!" And before he could do anything, May then throws a quarter so Eddy chases after the quarter and Dora then says 'Why does that happen all the time!"

Eddy then clutches the quarter as if he's a squirrel and May then says 'I see you're trying to scam, Ryoko warned me about you…" Eddy then says "I NEED TO SCAM!!! SCAM! SCAM! SCAM! SCAM! SCAM!!!! Eddy then sees a donkey and he says "If I have to…" May stands in front of Eddy and Eddy says "YOU KANKERS ALWAYS RUIN MY SCAMS!" May then says "Actually due to standards and practices, I won't allow you to do anything to that donkey so…" Eddy pushes her away and then as he dashes towards the donkey, the donkey kicks him in the "lil Eddy" and he flies towards a laptop and he says "THAT'S IT, I'LL PERFORM A INTERNET SCAM!!!" But then Eddy sees a "Where's Wally" game on the computer, he then says "Hmmm… I see Odlaw but where's Wally? But then suddenly a image of Julie Rien appears and he hears loud screaming, Eddy then screams and he is close to having a heart attack because he fell for a "prank flash".

Ryoko and Celeste then stand next to him and he says "So Eddy, did u scam today?' Eddy then says "No but I saw the most ugliest thing I've seen next to Regan from "The Exorcist"…" Ryoko then hugs Eddy and says "YAY!" Eddy then spazes out and when May shows up, she, Celeste and Ryoko learn what happens if Eddy goes through hours without scamming…

**EDDY'S STORY WILL CONTINUE NOW HERE'S EDNA'S SIDE OF THE STORY…**

Edna wakes up and she's wearing "Miles Prower" pajamas and she looks up into the sky while humming "Believe in Myself" from a certain videogame and she says to herself "That sounds like my theme song… I wish I could fly…" So Edna gets dressed and plans to hang out with her best friends the other 3 Eds. Before that, Edna checks her horoscope at and it says "The stupid one" is needed to fullfill a life-long dream" Edna then says "Eddy's gonna help me fly?"

Ed and Double D were looking for Eddy and then Edna shows up and says "Hi guys, what's up?" Ed then says…THE SKY!" Edna looks up and looks sad. Ed then says "Aww I'm sorry Edna, what's the matter?" Edna tears up and she says "I always wished I could fly into the sky and feel free, this is one of the many things that makes life worth living, experiencing the thrill of making dreams come true, this is one of the reasons I became a fourth Ed, to make dreams come true… I wish my dream came true…"

Ed and Double D weep while they listened to Edna and then suddenly Ed grins and puts on a pilot's cap and says "INTO THE SKY LITTLE FLY!" Double D says "Wait! Shouldn't we wait for Eddy? I mean he's the one with most of the ideas and it takes three of us to do a plan. Ed then somehow manages to cound himself, Edna, and Double D, saying "THAT'S THREE OF US ALL PRESENT AND CLEAR! LET'S FLY!"

Ed ties Edna to a kite and then Edna says "do you honestly think it's gonna work?" Ed then says "Eddy's older brother told me this will work, he's a whiz at flying! NOW FLY!" The kite starts flying and then Edna yells out "WHEE! THIS IS FUN…umm why does a tree have fangs?" Ed then yells out "OH NO! IT'S THE KITE EATING TREE!!!" Edna unties herself and as she lands on Double D, the kite-eating tree devours the kite, Double D then says "I've heard of this creature, it's habitat are towns where a bald kid lives and there are no adults around and I only know two of them!" Ed then responds "Yeah, here and…where…some town involving "peanuts".

Ed and Double D then tie two sofas together and put leaves for wings and a moose's head on it for the head and Ed then says "Ok, we now created a gump from OZ" now to use "Skeletor's "powder of life" from his "magic toybox" Double D then says "I wish we wouldn't keep getting into Grim's trunk but this is for Edna…"

Ed then pours the power of life on the gump and then looking at the instructions, Ed lifted his left hand, with his little finger pointed upward and said "weaugh!"

Ed lifted his right hand, with his thumb pointed upward and said "teaugh!"

Ed lifted both hands, with all his fingers and thumb spread out, he says "peaugh!"

And with that, the gump comes to life and then the three Eds jump on and soon they are flying on the gump. Edna then says "WOW I guess OZ does exist, then let us fly "Over the Rainbow" by the way… who's flying the gump?" And to Edna and Double D's horror… IT WAS ED… AND IT WAS FLYING INTO A CLIFF!"

The gump crashed into the cliff wall and the 3 Eds fell into the cliffs bellow.

When they awoke, they are ok and Double D wonders how did they survive, Edna then says "Check this out guys, I see what appears to be a small pumpkin, umm why is it when we get rescued in a mysterious way, we see pumpkins?" Ed then says Maybe we were saved by that rock band "the smashing pumpkins"!" Meanwhile they are being spotted by a strange pumpkin headed guy in a red hat saying "Ignorance is a bliss"… ok I made that up, he really said "dork!"

Edna then says "I think we should lay off the attempts until Eddy gets back, Double D then says "Actually me and Ed designed a suit that can really help you fly, no machine, just a suit." Edna then says "then suit me up sockhead… I mean Double D!"

Edna is wearing a green suit with bat-wings and she says "Didn't I see the coyote use this in a roadrunner cartoon once?" Ed then says "Nope… I DID! FLY MY PRETTY FLY!" And he says this while wearing a witches's hat. Edna then soars into the sky but due to the bad craftsmanship, her head crashes into a tree and she sees a gang of elves inside a tree and one of the elves say "Ok men, King Beardbottom plans to invade our tree and steal our cookies, well those dwarves will be surprised by our forces and our "dwarf-repelling force field" AHAHAHAHA!" Edna then says "I'll have no part in this!"

Soon The three Eds go to Jimmy's lemonade stand where the dwarves are being served, King Beardbottom then says "This was a embarassing battle, who knew the elves would strike, and took down my servant. Another dwarf then says "The elves got us man, they came out of nowhere!" Edna then says "Now I'm glad I'm not involved with what went on… But it's still no use, without all four of us, we're stuck to the ground… Umm why is Eddy dressed like Parco Fulgore and singing that vulgar song?" Double D then says "Looks like Ryoko is trying to get Eddy to quit scamming, she's unaware of what happens to his sanity…

**NOW EDDY AND EDNA'S STORIES WILL CROSS TOGETHER AND RESULT IN ONE HAPPY ENDING…**

Eddy is wearing red pants, green pointy shoes, a white shirt with hearts over his nipples and Jimmy is wearing a duckbill and pajamas…

EDDY THINKS HE'S PARCO FULGORE! So he performs his "hit song" and it's the version that was cut…

"chi-chi-chi-chi oppai boing boing!  
chi-chi-chi-chi oppai boing boing!  
moge moge moge!"

May is covering Celeste's ears while Ryoko says to her "You don't wanna know what he's singing about but I liked him more when he was scamming and not "moge"-ing "chichis". Suddenly Eddy sees a rather depressed Edna and Ed and Double D in poor shape and then Eddy slowly snaps out of it and he says 'What happened to you guys?" Edna then says "I was trying to figure out a way on how to fly into the sky, Double D and Ed tried to help but their efforts were unsuccessful…it's almost as if we're missing "the power of three…plus one" Eddy fully snaps out of it and says "I know where to get some materials for "the perfect flying machine…"

Then from out of nowhere Electronica, the former member of 'Eris' chaos big four" then shows and says "Now that Eris is gone and I'm trapped in this dimension, I can take over this dimension with my "Fist of Techno"! Huh what is that… OH NO! AND SINCE WHEN IS THERE FOUR OF THEM!" Electronica sees the four Eds on a biplane, and the propeller is about to slice her butt and then Eddy then says "who's that on our nose?" Ed then says "HAPPY BIRTHDAY EDNA!" Edna then tears up and says "Thank you…but how did you know?"

(flashback begins…from a hour ago)

Eddy was about to use his scamming abilities to make Edna a working flying machine and then Ryoko, May, and Celeste stand in front of him and then Ryoko then says 'DO IT!" Celeste then lifts Eddy's curse. Ryoko then sees Edna and then she says "Hi I'm Eddy's girlfriend Ryoko Kimono, you must be "the fourth Ed" that Double D mentioned to us a few weeks ago, how's it going?" Edna then says "Great…too bad no-one knows it's my birthday and…" Edna catches Ryoko whispering something to Ed and then she says "Well I really dislike it when my man is scamming but it looks like this time he's serious about helping you out!"

Eddy then says "FINISHED! "THE POWER OF THREE" HAS COMPLETED OUR NEW PLANE…"THE TOR-ED-DO" Edna looks at it and says "It looks like "the tornado" thank you!" Edna hugs Eddy and then Ed puts a pilot's cap on Edna and he says "FLY AWAY CAPTAIN!"

(flashback ends)

Edna smiles at this going on as she soars the skies with her best friends the Eds on her four seat biplane "The Tor-ED-do" she sings a bit of her song…

"Many friends help me out

In return I help them

Certain things I can do and there are things that only I can do

No one's alone."

I wanna fly high

So I can each the highest of all the heavens

Somebody will be waiting for me

So I've gotta fly higher

I will believe in myself

Because it's the only start for me"

Double D then looks at Eddy and says "Well Mister, I hope you learned a lesson from all this." Eddy then says "Yeah Yeah sockhead, I should use my scamming for good instead of mean…besides I still remember what happened last Christmas."

Meanwhile Electronica manages to escape and he hides in a barn… Rolf sees her and says "So…ready for round 2 "she who works for chaos and makes loud music Rolf hates?" Electronica then says "Oh snap!"

Meanwhile, Nazz and Junior sees the four Eds in the sky and Nazz says "Dude, ever since Edna first appeared she seems to be more popular than me? Do fans like me anymore?" Junior then says "Let the fans decide dear…let the fans decide…" Nazz then says "Ok Junior… by the way isn't it time for that strange girl with the lunchbox to appear out of nowhere and bug someone with her lunchbox?"

**MEANWHILE IN FANFICTION ACADEMY…**

Fanfiction writer Emma Iveli was leaving her dorm but then she sees Dora in front of her door saying "Hello, I see that your hungry, all you have to do in order to have "free eats" is open my lunchbox…"

Emma then says "I'm not hungry…besides isn't your monkey "boots" calling for you? The apple is red…can you say red… (silent pause) that's good!"

Dora storms away and says "I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE THINK OF ME AS THAT LITTLE GIRL WHO WANDERS AROUND THE JUNGLE WITH NO PARENTAL SUPERVISION, AVOIDING CRISIS AND CONVERSING WITH THE LOCAL WILDLIFE WITH THE AID OF HER FOREIGN LANGUAGE SPEAKING MONKEY!!!

I hope I do find someone stupid enough to open my lunchbox and free me from this curse!"

**NEXT TIME: CRY OF LA LLORONA!**


	57. Cry of La Llorona

The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, Eddy n Edna?... without Grim

Chapter 57: "Cry of La Llorona!"

Note: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy, "Courage the Cowardly Dog", "Danny Phantom", nor "that Grim show"… but the original characters are mine... Especially "The Fourth Ed"!

I told you Grim Eds will continue! Also…

IMPORTANT NOTES THAT EXPLAINS EVERYTHING: this fanfic is a parody of Filmation's Ghostbusters, they owned the name first before that movie ever came out, the original live action show in 1975 involves 2 detectives and a gorilla who solve mysteries and use a laser device to blasts ghosts and monsters away. In order to cash in the success with the Bill Murray movie, Filmation made a 1986 animated sequel to the series about the sons of the original Ghostbusters and their pet gorilla saving the world from the evil Prime Evil and his henchghosts, the show came out around the same time as the other animated series which was forced to be under the name "THE REAL GHOSTBUSTERS" (the Ghostbusters vs Ghostbusters debate has nothing to do with the series "Extreme Ghostbusters" as it is a 1997 sequel to the "real" series). Just like "the other guys" these ghostbusters also carry laser weapons except they are called "ghost dematerializers" and they blast ghosts out of their world with it, something the proton packs don't do. Bottom line: I refer to this series as "the one with the gorilla in it" while the "real" series is "the one with the green ghost in it".

Now you're asking me "why do I like this so called knock-off of the popular movie" well it's because I used to watch the 1986 series with my cousin when I was little and I like the plot, heroes (dude, a gorilla is a Ghostbuster, how cool is that?) villains (even though most of Prime Evil's henchmen are even ghosts because one of them is a werewolf) and story of this version, plus it's by Filmation and they made "He-man and the masters of the universe", I combined it with Ed, Edd, n Eddy because it's so funny in many ways….and it works that way.

Yes, La Llorona is infamous hispanic spirit... her story will be further explained in this chapter. Also I dedicate this chapter to my Grandmother Eva Soto, she has informed me that her mom told her about "La Llorona"...And I knew about it before she even told me. Some parts of the story are in spanish and I hope you can translate what they are saying!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During the previous chapters:

Most of the characters went their seperate ways during summer vacation and it leaves the Eds alone to continue scamming... until they met Edna...

of course May Kanker, Kasumi Kimono, Jeff the Spider, and Celeste the fairy are still here to keep those knuckleheads out of trouble... but tell that to Lee and Marie Kanker as well as that strange girl with the lunchbox! is it me or no one seems to notice the lunchbox girl

After taking on the Kankers, monster arachnids, killer tomatoes, a evil cat, Edna's Coulrophobia, a mysterious river monster, and a wiggin slumber party, Those Eds will never get out of troubles caused by either the supernatural or their own doing!

However Eddy is in deeper water because Ryoko Kimono is returning to the Cul-De-Sac and almost drove him mad with the "no scam" decision and she saw how wrong she was and now Eddy is back to his old ways…besides it isn't a Ed, Edd, n Eddy fanfic without scams! Well that and remember what happens if he goes a long time without scamming?

our story continues of course!...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dora returns to the Cul-De-Sac and says 'I hope I do find someone stupid enough to open my lunchbox and free me from this curse!" Then suddenly it's dark and mist surrounds the streets. Dora then sees a figure and then she goes up to it and before she can ask it to open her box, the figure reveals herself to be a terrifying female spirit who shouts at Dora "HAS VISTO A MIS HIJOS?" Dora gets so frightened that she runs off, never to look back. The spirit then shouts out "¡Ay mis hijos¿donde estan mis hijos?"

The next morning, Double D is working on his improved model of "Ghost Dematerializer" while Celeste eats her breakfast. The Ghost Dematerializer is a device that is capable to blast spirits and send them to the underworld…something Double D used Grim's magic to create in order to eliminate any problems with evil spirits…and when Ember Mclane starts attacking again. Eddy then enter's Double D's house and then he says "So Double D, what are you working on?" Double D then says "My new model of Ghost Dematerializer, I also created other devices in case other supernatural creatures cause trouble...is Ed with you? Ed then pops out of Celeste's cereal box and he says "I'm a prize!" Celeste giggles at Ed and then Double D then says, I don't know where Edna is at but using resources from Grim's magic and his tools from his trunk I have created the following...

Ghost Dematerializer: A laser cannon that fires a beam that banishes ghosts to the underworld, I have made one for each of you.

Micro Dematerializer: A portable version of the Ghost Dematerializer.

Ghost Gummer: a gun like device that shoots a gob of sticky pink substance that immobilizes ghosts.

Spectre Snare: a gun like device that shoots a coiled rope to snare a ghost.

Dematerializer net: a net that works as a dematerializer

Ghost Pack: a backpack that fits most devices used to ward of creatures of the night.

Ghost Post: a traffic light like post that had a unknown function to it.

Eddy then says "Who do you think you are, Q? But since you've upgraded our arsonel... let's go ghostbusting as a scam!" Double D replies "EDDY! Haven't you learned from the last chapter? Anyway I'm doin this to make the Cul-De-Sac safe, even when Grim's not around, Anyway I have a mysterious resource telling me about a ghost sighting in the city, so can you do me a favor and go to the candy store? There, my new friend will give you a message about a ghost sighting in the Cul-De-Sac, I'd go there with you but I must test out my new gadgets and take care of Celeste." Celeste just waves cutely at Eddy and Ed.

Suddenly a ghost that resembles a warehouse worker appears from Celeste's cereal box pops up and says "I AM THE BOX GHOST...BEWARE!!" Double D then pulls out the ghost dematerializer and then blasts the box ghost with it, sending it back to the underworld. Double D then says "Oh right, can you please get the assignment from the candy store?"

So Ed and Eddy then run to the candy store and then Eddy says "Check it out lumpy, (reads sign) "Free Jawbreakers to Gorillas"... I guess the store owner is a "Japoopyhead" too. Anyway you get into your gorilla costume and I'll wait here while you get the free jawbreaker. When Ed leaves the store he pulls out a jawbreaker, Eddy then says "YOU HOLDING OUT ON ME LUMPY? FORK IT OVER!" Ed then says "But Eddy it's a radio!" the Jawbreaker really is a radio and it starts to announce the mission, "Peach Creek Ghostbusters, this is Zero, there is word on the street that a hispanic ghost known as the "La Llorona" stalking the town, looking for her lost children or trying to replace them with innocent kids, your mission is to see to it that the spirit leaves town and never bothers anyone again."

Eddy listens carefully and says "Jimmy? Is that you? Why are you pretending to be "Zero"?" Jimmy then says "Well someone had to play the part…besides this is the once chance I get revenge on you for dressing me up as Kanchome in the last chapter…this message will selfdestruct in 10 seconds…" Eddy then frantically tries to get rid of the jawbreaker before it explodes, Eddy then shoves it into Ed's mouth but then Ed grows rashes and he says "Sorry Eddy I can't have butterscotch!" And he takes the jawbreaker out of his mouth and places it on Eddy's hands, the jawbreaker then explodes at Eddy's face. Eddy then says "Who cares now, we got a job getting rid of a spirit…La Llorona…sounds like a Mexican Restaurant.

Ed and Eddy then go back to Double D's house and then Eddy says "We got word that a spirit known as "La Llorona" is stalking children of the Cul-De-Sac so we have to get rid of it or else it does something…" Double D then says "La Llorona? Maybe we should go see Edna about this, she's from a Hispanic background so maybe she can explain to us about the apparition and tell us what is "La Llorona" mean in english…" Ed then says "MAYBE SHE CAN GET US SUGAR SKULLS FROM "DIO LE LA MUERTOS" Double D then says "…riiight…"

So in a sequence straight out of a Filmation cartoon, Ed, Edd, n Eddy all get into a huddle and yell, "Let's go, Ghooooostbusters!" They jump high into the air and do a high five to each other. Double D and Eddy run into the Skelevator. Double D the enters the code into the Skull Pad keys and the Skelevator jets up into the air at amazing speeds. Eddy screams with fear.

The Skelevator is lifted to an extreme height above the ground. The ceiling is decorated with odd faces, grins, and frowns. It's a very freaky place. A robot hand suspends the elevator in the air and the doors fly open. Double D is calm, and Eddy is freaked out. Another robot hand comes and picks up Double D and tosses him into a sparkling spider web. Double D's clothes disintegrate leaving only his, hat, boxers with GB logos on them, socks, and shoes. It's now Eddy's turn. The robot hand picks up the screaming guy and tosses him into the air. On Eddy's way to the web, Double D is relaxing and whistling in a chair traveling on a conveyor belt of bones. Eddy lands into the web and his clothes disintegrate. He covers himself up and is embarrassed and is booted off of the web by a giant skeleton foot.

Double D enters the outfit room and exits on the other side with his Ghostbuster uniform. Eddy flies into the outfit room and exits the other side with his uniform. Sitting down, Double D is gracefully picked up by a robotic hand to stand up. He comes across the machine that holds his camera, belt, and Ghost Pack. Boney hands place the belt around his waist, a skull drops the camera around his neck, and another boney hand gently slaps a pack onto his back.

Eddy now comes across the same machine. He is sitting down. The machine violently assembles his gear. The boney hands pick him up by the coat and slaps the belt. The skull drops his camera around his neck. And, the last boney hand smacks the Ghost Pack onto his back.

Double D now comes near the end of the conveyor belt. A bone trapeze is flung towards him and he gracefully grabs it and swings away. Eddy comes across and a big plunger comes down and plunges his pilot cap onto his head. Eddy screams. He falls into his trapeze and becomes air sick and dizzy.

The trapeze brings Double D to the slide and he gracefully somersaults downward and slides down. Eddy is simply dropped to the slide. They slide toward Ed in a gorilla costume. On the end of the building, is a closet bed where Ed awaits for them to finish suiting up for the job. This is the secret exit to their garage. He pulls a string and the mattress falls to the ground. Double D jumps on and bounces off like a trampoline. Eddy lands on her head and rebounds to the exit. Ed quickly jumps on the mattress pulling the string and exits as the mattress closes itself.

The three fall to the ground and Double D then says "Oh right, we don't have a car… umm do you still have your bike Ed?"

So they biked their way to Edna's house... It turns out that she lives next Ed. Eddy then sees Celeste with Double D and he says 'Why is she with us?" Double D replies "It's my responcibility to protect her at all costs and I cannot leave her alone for that "La Llorona to abduct her...besides she can detect evil spirits, so she's better than a ghost-sniffing nose nor a PKE meter. Eddy then says "And Lumpy! Howcome you never told me you live right next to Edna?" Ed then says happily, "BECAUSE NO ONE ASKED ME!"

Eddy then says "...riiight... Maybe Edna can give us more info on "La Llorona". But then suddenly what appears to be a woman in white floats towards the three and shouts as she develops a grotesque face"HAS VISTO A MIS HIJOS?" The three then scream and then Double D says "C'mon guys, we're ghostbusters, so what are we men or mice?" Ed is holding a piece of cheese and Double D, pulling out the specter snare says "Oh c'mon Ed! LET'S GO GHOSTBUSTING!" Double D fires the specter snare but it accidentally lassoes Rolf and Rolf then says "Rolf has been hog tied yes? "Ed boy with sock for hat" what is the meaning of this?" Double D says "We were trying to catch her!" He points at La Llorona who just vanishes. Eddy then says "OH GREAT! SHE GOT AWAY! THANKS ALOT ROLF!" Rolf then says "Do not blame Rolf for "dead eye Ed boy" Rolf was walking wilfred then all of a sudden I saw crazy woman in white talking weird... Also the crazy vampire-guy keeps chasing her." Double D then says "Dracula's at it again! Well we got business about that woman in white or "La Llorona" as we call her, so we must see Edna as once!' Rolf then says "Well goodbye Ed-boy with sock-hat...Say hi to Edna for me!" May then drops from a tree and and screams "ROLF GOT A ED'S NAME RIGHT...IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!!!" Eddy then yells "C'mon May! That joke is so old! Besides Edna is a girl, Rolf can't call her "Ed-boy"!"

The four then go to Edna's house and they enter her parlor where they see her with a crystal ball and she is dressed as a gypsy, Edna then says "Hi guys, like my new look?" Double D then says "Umm Edna do you have any information on "La Llorona?" Edna's jaw drop and she twitches in fear. Ed then says "Ma ma mia! My pants smell like parmasion cheese!" Edna giggles and comes out of hiding, she bows and she says "Sorry guys, Me and my older sister had a experience involving that spirit...

(Flashback begins)

Edna and her older sister were going trick-or-treat but as Edna knock on the door and says "Twick or tweat!" The two girls realize they are next to a haunted house and "La Llorona" appears and grabs Edna, the girl was screaming but then Edna's older sister throws a candy bag at La Llorona and grabs Edna and runs, Edna then asks "Older Sister... you sacrificed your candy just to save me? T'ank you!" Edna's older sister then says "Yes, You're my little sister and I love you...besides that bag was full of rocks anyway. I hope someone busts that ghost!"

(Flashback ends)

Edna then says "Since then La Llorona seems to have a thing against me since I escaped her...I HOPE YOU BUST THAT MONSTER!" Double D then says "But Edna...what is "La Llorona" and she keeps shouting words spanish while crying?" Edna then says "You guys really sure, I mean you could just wait for your friend with the scythe to return right?" Double D then says "It's our responcibility to ward of evil forces from our Cul-De-Sac with or without Grim, or if we like it or not...RIGHT EDDY!" Eddy sadly nods.

Edna then says "Oh thank you guys, Now I'll have to tell you the story..." Ed then says "Is it about a lovely lady with three daughters and a man named brady with three sons?" Edna then frowns and says "No... it's not... anway I'll tell you the story of 'La Llorona... ok, this story is very dark, darker than the saturday morning version of "Sonic the Hedgehog" so if the little hairs on your back stand up don't blame me...

"La Llorona's story was that she was once a beautiful young woman in Mexico who attracts the attentions of a wealthy man's son though she is very poor. The lovers secretly marry and set up a household; they have several children. Unfortunately, a day comes when the young man's father announces that he has arranged a marriage for his son to a young woman within their social class. The young man tells his secret wife that he must leave her and that he will never see her again. She is driven mad by anger and a broken heart, and takes their children to a river where she drowns them to spite her husband. When her husband finds out he and several townspeople go to find her, but she kills herself before they can apprehend her. She goes to Heaven and faces the judgement of God. God asks her, "Where are your children?" to which she replies, "I do not know." God asks her three times and she replies with the same answer. God then told her she would never enter Heaven until she brought him all the children she had killed. So God ordered his angels to dress her in a white dress and send her to find her children. So she wanders the rivers of the Earth looking for her drowned children.

Generally, La Llorona becomes a sort of banshee. Her restless spirit walks abroad at night, crying "¡O hijos mios!" or "¡Ay mis hijos!" (O my children!) if not "¿donde estan mis hijos?" (where are my children?) or "has visto a mis hijos?" (have you seen my children?), the later options and variants being used before it reveals its ghostly nature to the victim leading to the victims death. Those unlucky enough to see or hear her are marked for death themselves. Sometimes she is dressed all in white; other times, in black. She is weeping. It's also said that her eyes are empty sockets or in death she has been reduced to only a skeleton. And she hunts after children; some say that she drowns them in the river.

On nights with a full moon such as tonight, La Llorona can be heard crying near the river...THE END! (smiles cutely)

Ed then smiles and says "COOL!" Double D says "Intreguing!" and Eddy hides under Edna's bed and he says "I...HATE...GHOSTS... mostly because of Ember Mclane" Eddy gets out of there and Edna laughs, Eddy looks down and his pants are wet and he says "Ha ha very funny... Ed do u have a portable skelevator? Ed goes through it to get his pants changed. Edna then says 'WAIT! I want to join you! I'll see to it that we finally bust La Llorona once and for all!"

Meanwhile, Ember Mclane materialized into the Cul-De-Sac and she says "Now that I got a break from working with Boogie, now I can finally enjoy a smoothie and..." Then all of a sudden, she is attacked by "La Llorona" and it yells at her "¡Mi Niña¡Venido servir de madre!" Ember gets freaked out and tries to fire her guitar at her but La Llorona kept dodging it and her face turns more hidious where Ember dashes away.

Ember then bumps into a tall ghost named Klemper who wears red and white striped pajamas and he smiles and keeps repeating Ember's name and Ember says "Oh no...not you again! Well better you than that strange spanish ghost... WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE? And since when are there four of them?" Celeste's eyes glow red and then Eddy sees Ember and then yells out 'EMBER! and some other ghost..." Eddy then fires the "Spectre Snare" at the two, tying them up and then Eddy yells out "QUICK, THE DEMATERIALIZER, WE GOTTA BUST THEM! NOW!" Edna then looks at the two and she says "They're not the enemy, let them go!" Eddy's jaw drops and Double D unsnares the two saying "Well Klemper here is harmless, me and Celeste sometimes have tea parties and we invite him, and Ember...well she's not as bad as "La Llorona".

Ember then looks shocked and she says "YOU DIPSTICKS SAW HER TOO?" Eddy then says "What are you waiting for, let's bust her!" Double D then says "Why should we bust her? She hasn't done anything bad, especially as bad as that ghost we're after." Ember smiles evily and says "How about this... I'll help you bust that "La Llorr..whatever" Double D then says "Ok, and we'll leave you alone and not bust you...A truce that is until we bust that ghost!" Double D shakes hands with Ember Mclane. Ember then says "Ok but if Eddy tries to dematerialize, snare, or gum me then the deal's off" Edna then says "I'll make sure of that, by the way the name is Edna, "The 4th Ed" I want that spirit gone as much as you"

Ember then comes up with a plan, "Ok, the La...whatever wants kids... so why don't you dips..I mean Eds get bait to lure her and..." Eddy then says "I know someone I can use as bait..." So the six go to Eds house and then Eddy trips on Sarah's "Dolly poo-poo" and Sarah growls and says "Watch it you idiot!" Eddy grins evily...

Eddy then goes to Ed's room and sees Jeff eating garbage and then Jeff says "Oh hi Uncle Eddy! I see you're getting over your arachnophobia...umm Uncle Eddy why do you have a sack on your hands?" Eddy grins evily...

Meanwhile the six meet up in the square and then all of a sudden, Nazz runs to them and says "Umm...guys I need your help and...LOOK OUT IT'S EMBER!!! Nazz kepts hitting Ember with a fly swatter, Ember then says "Please stop that!" Double D grabs the fly swatter and says "NAZZ NO! Ember's temporarily on our side!" Nazz then says "Are you insane? Having her on our side is like letting Alfred E. Khan edit Naruto...as if I really watch it...umm why is Ember with you guys anyway?" Ed then says "We got attacked by a crying woman in white an...' Nazz then says "YOU SAW HER TOO! By the way why are you three dressed weird?' Eddy then says "We are "The Peach Creek GHOSTBUSTERS!" Nazz then says "Umm dude, you're not "The Real Ghostbusters"...where's the green ghost?" Eddy then says "Umm... hey look a monkey!" Nazz and Ember see Ed in a gorilla suit eating a banana, Ember then says "So that's why Ed's in a gorilla suit."

Double D and Ed set up bait for the ghost...10 bottles of "Leche" and then Ed asks Nazz "Umm Nazz, where's Cousin Junior?" Nazz sadly says "That weeping ghost got him!" Ed gets angered by this and continues to set up the bait but then Eddy says "I got some more bait!' And he dumps a tied up Sarah and Jeff from his sack. Ed, Edd, n Edna, Nazz, Celeste, and even Ember were so furious by this and Ember says "Not even I'm evil enough to do this!" So Double D unties Sarah and Jeff and then Sarah, Ember, and Nazz beat up Eddy for his bait attempt but then all of a sudden they see La Llorona drinking the "Leche" and then Ed pulls out the "Ghost Gummer" and then due to a malfuncion, Ed, Edna, and Double D ended up gummed.

La Llorona then flies towards Sarah and grabs her as she floats off, Jeff then yells out "Hey you monster! Leave my Aunt Sarah alone!" So Jeff fires a web at her and tries to catch her and then Eddy and Nazz try to remove the gum while Ember flies towards La Llorona and tries to hit her with her guitar but then the ghost makes a very frightening face that makes Ember back off, Edna then breaks free, grabs Double D's ghost pack and then dashes off towards La Llorona.

La Llorona then tries to dump Sarah into the water but then suddenly, Junior appears out of the water and he looks very angry and he tries to use his tentacles on her but no avail. Edna chases after her and then she trips on Ember's guitar and then the "Ghost Post" falls from her ghost pack and then it strikes the ground, causing it to activate and stop the La Llorona from moving, Dracula then pounces on La Llorona and says "Dracula says you a fine woman, now give Dracula a kiss!" Edna then pulls out the Ghost Dematerializer and then she says "Junior! get Ember away from it! OK YOU EVIL SPIRIT! THIS IS FOR THE LAST TIME WE MET!"

Edna then blasts La Llorona with the Ghost Dematerializer, making it vanish into the underworld, before she vanishes she yells out "¡Estaré detrás!!! And Edna smirks and responds "¡Sí a la derecha¡El día que usted vuelve es cuando Eddie da a la caridad!" Edna then picks Ember and Junior up and she says "OH NO! I ACCIDENTALLY BLASED DRACULA TOO! Dracula then gets up and says "Don't worry Ed-girl, Dracula is immune to Sock-hat Ed's Ghost-demathingy, Vampires aren't ghosts... now excuse Dracula but Dracula has to go back home, "Sanford and Son" is on tonight!"

Double D and Ed were finally free from the gum and Double D says as he sees Edna, "Where did you go Edna and...is that Sarah, Junior, and Ember with you?" Edna then says "Yes, that spirit is history...by the way Ember Mclane, a deals a deal, you're free to go." Ember is about to leave but then she hugs and kisses Eddy, and teasingly sticks her tounge at him and vanishes, Eddy was wondering what that was all about, but then a ghost-genie named "Desiree" appears and she asks Eddy "What is your wish master?' Before Eddy could say anything, Ed says "I WISH YOU ALLOW YOURSELF TO BE DEMATERIALIZED!" Desiree then says "I need to stop granting wishes!" And Ed then zaps Desiree with the Ghost Dematerializer.

Double D then says "Ok guys now that the threat is over we can go back to our homes in peace but when evil spirits and monsters show themselves then we'll just shout..."Let's go, Ghooooostbusters!" The four jump high into the air and do a high five to each other. Sarah then says "Eddy you moron, you guys aren't ghostbusters? where's the giant marshmallow guy? Eddy then points at Ed and says "Hey look a monkey!" Double D then says "I can't believe we're using the same gag twice...on well I need a shower from all this anyway!

Grim then suddenly teleports into Ed's room, Grim then says "As much as I hate this place I still have to be with my "friends" and tell them da news Hikari told me…" Grim then trips on "staypuft brand marshmallows" falls into a bucket of red paint, turning his cloak from black to red and Grim says "YUCK! Red isn't me color!" And then he trips on Jeff's webs and a Dr. Doom mask falls on Grim's head, Ed shows up and in horror he shouts "IT'S PRIME EVIL!!! LET'S GO GHOSTBUSTING!!!" Ed then pulls out his ghost dematerializer and starts chasing Grim with it, firing at Grim's butt repeatedly with the dematerializer. Grim shouts out "OW! NO MON! TIS ME GRIM! OW! STOP THAT! OW! I'M NOT PRIME EVIL! OW! IN FACT HE'S MY FATHER'S BROTHER'S NEPHEW'S COUSIN'S FORMER ROOMMATE!!! OWW! STOP ZAPPING ME BONY BUTT OW! YOU… GRRR… "GHOSTBUNGLER"!!!"

**NEXT TIME:** Grim's back!… and just in time, he has news for the Eds, however something is lurking in the waters of the Cul-De-Sac and she's hungry..


	58. THE QUEEN OF THE BLACK PUDDLE!

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, Eddy n Edna?**... now with Grim...that's right, Grim's back!

Chapter 58: "ENTER: THE QUEEN OF THE BLACK PUDDLE"

Note: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy, "Courage the Cowardly Dog", "Danny Phantom", nor "that Grim show"… but the original characters are mine... Especially "The Fourth Ed"!

I told you Grim Eds will continue! Also I apologize for how long it took to get this done but I was busy with my job and the Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo RPG I downloaded (I still can't believe I used Beauty to defeat Halekulani and Softon to defeat Sambaman) Also I added a mini-story to make up for it.

Btw, Mazo ball soup is my favorite dish made by my mom (I have jewish ancestry in her family), even though Nazz serves it to Grim doesn't mean she's jewish..besides she celebrates Christmas as seen in "Ed, Edd, n Eddy's jingle jingle jangle".

Something appears to be wrong with some parts of this chapter, thus creating many plot holes, so if you notice a mistake, then please tell me.

Tonight is the New ONE PIECE...YES!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY GRANDMA!

Which Anime theme song should be Grim Ed's theme?

1 "Believe" from "ONE PIECE"

2. "Kokoro no Chizu" from ONE PIECE"

3. "Wild Challenger" from "Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo"

4. "Fighting Dreamers" from "Naruto"

or

5. "Astrix" from "BLEACH"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During the previous chapters:

Most of the characters went their seperate ways during summer vacation and it leaves the Eds alone to continue scamming... until they met Edna...

of course May Kanker, Kasumi Kimono, Jeff the Spider, and Celeste the fairy are still here to keep those knuckleheads out of trouble... but tell that to Lee and Marie Kanker as well as that strange girl with the lunchbox! is it me or no one seems to notice the lunchbox girl

After taking on the Kankers, monster arachnids, killer tomatoes, a evil cat, Edna's Coulrophobia, a mysterious river monster, and a wiggin slumber party, Those Eds will never get out of troubles caused by either the supernatural or their own doing!

However Eddy is in deeper water because Ryoko Kimono is returning to the Cul-De-Sac and almost drove him mad with the "no scam" decision and she saw how wrong she was and now Eddy is back to his old ways…besides it isn't a Ed, Edd, n Eddy fanfic without scams! Well that and remember what happens if he goes a long time without scamming?

Then a strange spirit known as "La Llorona stalks the town and it took the combined effort of Ember and the kids to send her packing!

Also Grim Returns...and isn't alone!

our story continues of course!...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the incidents of the last chapter, Grim wakes up and he's in Double D's bed and he says, where am I? (remembers Ed kept zapping him) oh right... hello? Anyone here?" Grim then sees Nazz and Junior with a bowl of Matzo ball soup and Nazz says "Umm are you ok dude? Me and Junior apologize for Ed mistaking you for some guy named "Prime Evil" Anyway are you ok?" Grim replies "Yes Nazz, and thank you for da soup!"

Nazz then asks "Umm Grim, who is that guy who is emptying your bed pa... hey wait! How can you have a bed pan if you're a skeleton...unless you're like Brook from "One Piece"..not that I watch it..." Grim then says "I'll only answer one of your questions..." Then the strange guy in a spiked helmet, red cape, and battle suit jumps in front of the two, introducing himself. "I AM LORD PAIN OF THE PLANE OF ETERNAL SUFFERING AND I AM SERVING MY MASTER...may I be of service?" Nazz then says "Umm I'm Nazz and this is my boyfriend Nergal Junior. How are you?" Lord Pain then says "I feel peachy now that I'm serving my master, now excuse me I must make mashed potatoes for my master..." So Lord Pain then smashes potatoes with his mace, getting most of it on Nazz and Junior. Nazz then says "We gotta go now dude, get better. By the way, someone wants to meet you...bye!"

Grim then eats his soup and after eating the matzo balls, he sees what appears to be a creepy gothic woman in a black gown, long purple hair, white skin, pink eyes and a sinister smile on her face. When Grim looked again he saw nothing.

(The next day, when Grim finally recovered)

Grim wakes up and he see a young hispanic girl their age sporting thick-framed eyeglasses a prominent set of braces, having long black hair and she's wearing a blue dress and sandals. Grim then stares at her and she stares at him...for 44 seconds. Grim then says "WHO IN THE NAME OF "HE WHO CANNOT BE NAMED" ARE YOU?"

The girl says "You must mean "Alfred E. Kahn" and I'm Edna... THE FOURT..." Grim then says "I know who you are, Double D mentioned you to me but I can't believe we've finally met... (looks at her) you look alot like that character from some show I saw in Japan... "Unkawaii Betty"." Edna then says "Yeah I get that alot, so you're Grim, pleasure to meet you! The other Eds told me alot about you but Ed keeps calling you "Skeletor" and it's kinda funny."

Grim then says "Thanks for Bringing that up child, but anyway why do you want to be a "fourth Ed"?" Edna then says "I think it's my true calling in life, I mean normally people who move to a new town don't make friends qucikly and I did, by the way Grim, my decendants are gypsies who specialize in telling fortunes through cards, contacting spirits through Ouija boards, reading palms, and seeing visions through crystal balls... this is why I'm experienced with the supernatural and any friend of the Eds (especially me) is a friend of mine! Speaking of friends who's that guy who is smashing Double D's Pumpkins?"

Grim then says "Umm... Billy Corgan? Oh you mean my "servant" Lord Pain from the Plane of eternal suffering...We ran into eachother back in Japan when I went to the local sushi bar the Kimonos took me to... Yeah "Baka's Sushi Bar"." Lord Pain then kisses Edna's hand and says "Hello my lady, you must be master Grim's friend, how may I be of service?" Edna then says "Well, we can all go to my house for tea and to show you my fortune telling stuff." Grim then says "But child, there is something I want to tell da Eds, news from "Da land o de rising sun", Edna then says "They can wait for a little while, besides they're busy!" Lord Pain then says "Will there be cookies?" Edna then says "Of course, cookies with tea" And Lord Pain squeals in delight.

Hey wait...I forgot about those guys... anyway as for the other Eds...

Ed is eating buttered toast with Gravy with Jeff and then Jeff sees a claw sticking out of the bowl of gravy and it grabs Ed, dragging it down the bowl and Jeff says "DAD! Don't worry dad, I'll find help! I'll go to Uncle Edd's house!"

Double D was giving Celeste a bath and Double D then says "Ok Celeste, time to give you a bath, it isn't fun to smell like Ed...before he met Kasumi." Celeste then pinches her nose to imply Ed stinks and then she giggles, Then all of a sudden, Celestes eyes glow red and a creepy gothic woman in a black gown, long purple hair, white skin, pink eyes rises out of the bathtub, as she says "Come with me", she grabs Double D and drags him down into the water, Celeste then tries to look for him and then she screams very loudly. Jeff then bursts through the door and says "UNCLE EDD, WE GOT TO...NOT YOU TOO! (sees Celeste alone in the bathtub) Come with me if you want to live... so what pajamas do you want to wear? "Lucky Girl" pajamas, Penguin pajamas, or "pink cowardly dog" pajamas? Celeste giggles and picks the pink cowardly dog pajamas. As Jeff puts the pajamas on her, Jeff remembers something and shouts "...Oh my goodness, we forgot about Uncle Jimmy and Aunt Sarah! We must go back to Dad's house!"

Eddy at the same time, was using the toilet, reading the newspaper. But then two clawed arms grab him and drag him down.

Meanwhile, Rolf was giving Wilfred and Victor their water but then the claws extend from the water and drag him down.

Then, Dracula was drinking some "red blud", he looks down and says "Dracula no crying over spilt blood, Dracula cool as Dracula is... hey since when do claws shoot out of puddles of blood? ...no...leave dracula alone! Dracula isn't your type! No...NO...AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Back at Ed's house, Jimmy was having a tea party with Mr. Yum Yum and Sarah but then the same claws drag him into his teacup, Sarah screamed loudly at this sight and then Jeff and Celeste in pajamas show up and says "It got Uncle Jimmy too Aunt Sarah? C'mon we got to find hel...' Sarah then keeps swatting Jeff with a flyswatter, Jeff then says "Aunt Sarah, now's not the time, Dad and Uncle Edd are abducted and they need our help!" Sarah kept screaming in fear until Celeste uses her fairy powers to put a teddy bear costume on Jeff in hopes of not scaring Sarah and it worked. Jeff then says "C'mon Aunt Sarah, we got to find Aunt Edna and find out how to get our friends back!"

Jeff, Sarah, and Celeste then go running to Edna's house where Edna was told to after she took Grim with her. But then suddenly in a blast of blue flames, Ember Mclane appears and says "I kept my word but this is a new chapter and now "PEOPLE OF THE CUL-DE-SAC! ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!!!" But then Ember turns around and sees Sarah, Jeff, and Celeste and then she says "umm don't I know you?" Jeff says "Hello scary looking girl with blue flames for hair, You might not know me but I'm Jeff, the son of Ed and nephew of Sarah." Ember is angered and says "You're the son of that dipstick that always stops my fun...YOU'RE HIS SON...but his girlfriend is human...how did he..." Sarah then says "Yeah freaky spider-thing in a teddy bear costume just to not scare me... how did my big brother...have you?" Jeff then says "Well...

(Flashback of chapter 28)

Ed is working on a webcam on the computer his dad got but then he gets bored. Ed then goes down to basement and says I'm Bored and Lonely... just like the author, guess it's time to play with Ghost Rider's toybox..." But then he sees a big egg and Ed makes a huge smile and says "THAT IS SO COOL! ZARATHOS HAS A COCKATRICE EGG!"

Double D then shows up, breaking the fourth wall, and tells the reader, "Hello Everyone, even though Ed isn't supposed to play with Grim's trunk I have to explain why he is excited over a egg, you see the Cockatrice is a monster of many origins, mostly greek. the Cockatrice is a giant monster that has the ability to turn living beings into stone with his foul breath or the gaze of it's eyes. The Cockatrice resembles a giant chicken, now you know why Ed is excited over it and now back to the flashback."

Ed cuddles the egg and decides to be it's "mommy" and so he takes it back to his room and decides to nest it, and so he reads "One Piece", "Shaman King", and "Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo" to it. He uses his "fist of the monobrow' to rock the egg and he also bathes with it in the Kimono onsen. Kasumi is also taking a bath with him in the same onsen and is oblivious to Ed's Egg.

But then the blessed event happened. The egg hatches and from the egg is a giant spider, Ed sees it and then he freaks out and yells "AAAHHH! IT'S MC PEE PANTS! HE'S GONNA MAKE ME EAT CANDY SO I GET WIRED ON SUGAR, AND THEN HE'S GOING TO USE A SUGAR-HIGH POPULACE AS A POWER SOURCE TO RUN A GIANT DRILL AND TUNNEL TO HADES TO RELASE A ARMY OF DEMONS TO USE AS MINIONS IN HIS DIET PILL SCAM!!!"

The spider opens his eyes and he looks around, he sees Ed hiding under the bed and he says "good morning dad, umm why are you hiding from me?" and then Ed says "You're MC Pee Pants!" and then the Spider says "umm tell me dad, who is this MC Pee Pants guy?" and Ed says "he's a giant spider with yellow eyes and he wears a diaper and a showercap! he's evil" The Spider looks at the mirror and says while chuckling "Oh No dad, I'm just a normal Giant Spider, I have 4 eyes and I don't wear a shower cap nor a diaper, I have no intention of doing mean things like that."

Ed then comes out of hiding and says "COOL! but why do you call me "Dad?" and then the spider says "well dad, you did take care of me when I was just a egg and well here I am." Ed looks at him misty eyed and says "C'MERE SON!" and then the two hug eachother.

(Flashback ends)

Sarah and Celeste start breaking into tears while Ember who was teary eyed says "That was surreal and cute at the same time..." Jeff then says "Long story short Ms. Mclane, Dad took my egg from Grim's trunk and laid it, thinking I was a Cockatrice egg... How I remember this is because the author allows me to read the past chapters on that website that cannot be mentioned in this very story." Ember then says "Well enough of the Hallmark moment, where's everyone? I expect that dipstick Eddy to attack me with that laser cannon of his, and Ed to do something what he calls "wigging out"...Where are they?"

Jeff then says "Well Celeste tells me in her language that a creepy gothic woman in a black gown, long purple hair, white skin, pink eyes did it, it seems that the creature only abducts men otherwise it would've grabbed Celeste, Aunt Sarah, and you Ms. Mclane"

Ember then says "No fair! my friend Kitty was gonna do that to all you men and her stupid boyfriend Johnny 13... but without those Eds to harass, I won't have any fun...by the way where's that dipstick girl who thinks she's a Ed?" Jeff then says "You mean Aunt Edna? Well let's go to her house and maybe she can help us."

When the group then heads to Edna's house, they run into May Kanker and Fred Fredburger who just came back from the Underworld and then Fred and May scream at the same time "AAAHHHH! EMBER!!!"

Ember sees Fred and says "I KNOW YOU! YOU TRIED TO EXORCISE ME WHEN I POSSESSED NAZZ...(sees May) That's your girlfriend? woof!" May punches Ember into a magazine rack outside of a store and then as Ember says "Ok I deserve that!" Fred says "Oooh oooh oooh! How much is the magazine with Ember on the cover?"

Jeff then says We got to find the guy..." Kasumi then runs to them and says "HELP! HELP US PLEASE...Oh hi Ember, want me to make you some tea?" Embers smiles and accepts, then Jeff then says "But Aunt Kasumi, what's wrong?" Kasumi then says "Son! Me, Ryoko, Nazz and your cousin Junior were having a tea party but the tea is trying to drag him in." Jeff then has a stern look on his face.

At the Kimono Pagoda, Nazz and Ryoko were trying to pull Junior out of the tea cup and then Jeff jumps out of the window and fires a web at Junior and pulls him out with his strong webbing." Nazz then hugs Jeff and says "Oh thank you Jeff... but why are you wearing a teddy bear suit...oh right, Sarah is arachnophobic...but does anyone know what just happened to Juni...YOW IT'S EMBER!!! WHERE DOES DOUBLE D KEEP THE GHOST DEMATERIALIZER?" Jeff then says "Actually Nazz, Uncle Edd isn't around and neither is dad and Uncle Eddy... it's almost as if a evil force has kidnapped all the men in the house... and Ember isn't that evil force. However, the evil force never abducted me nor Fred!" Fred then says "Yes!...umm...where is that girl May mentioned that acts like a Ed? I want to meet her...YES!" Nazz then says "Yes, maybe she can help us...I mean she is the heart, brain, and soul of the Eds now."

At Edna's house the group then get a suprise...

Grim then says "Hey kids, I'm back an...AAAAAHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE EMBER MCLANE?" Ember then says "Umm... I'm with these guys at the moment...doesn't mean I'm gonna turn over a new leaf, I still work for Boogie... however something out there did something to those dipsticks before I could." Lord Pain shows up and says "Oh master, can I bash that rapscallion with my mace of pain?" Grim then says "Umm...she did mention something did something to da dipsticks...by the way this is Lord Pain, he's my "servant". Lord Pain then serves tea to the others but then he sees Celeste and says "Oh hello little girl, what that in your hand? a picture? but of who?" Grim than takes the picture of what looks like a creepy gothic woman in a black gown, long purple hair, white skin, pink eyes and a tiara. Grim then says "GOOD GOLLY MON! I KNOW WHO SHE IS! IT'S DA QUEEN OF DE BLACK PUDDLE...SHE'S AT IT AGAIN!" Ryoko then says "Ok, what is she doing and how do you know her?" Grim then says "She only stalks men by dragging them into her world...and eating them...how I know her...(softly) She's my cousin..." Ember then says "Say that again dipstick!" Grim then yells out "SHE'S MY COUSIN, ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?' Nazz then says "Ryoko tells me that you're related to Botan and Rukia... how many cousins do you have anyway?" Grim replies, "Me father has a huge family and da Queen is in his side of the family."

Ryoko and Kasumi run up to Grim and Ryoko says "GRIM! YOU GOTTA HELP ME GET MY BOYFRIEND BACK!" Kasumi then says "Me too!" Grim then says "Well I know a place where we can enter the Queen's world and get thost idio...I mean our friends back, TO DA CREEK!" Edna shows up with rope, a ghost dematerializer, and a commando outfit on saying "WE'RE GETTING THOSE BOYS BACK, NO MATTER HOW DANGEROUS IT CAN BE! MAJIDE!" Grim then yells out "ARE YOU SERIOUS?! I mean...are you serious about saving the boys from my cousin?" And Edna says "They're like family to me...besides you can't spell Edna without "E" and "D"...besides there is no "I" in "Team"! May then says "Umm Edna, it would be "Teiam" if it was!" So the group goes to the creek.

Meanwhile in the lair of the Queen of the Black Puddle, the boys (Rolf, Jimmy, Dracula,Ed, Edd, n Eddy) are chained up to the walls in her throne and then Ed says "MY LIFE IS FLASHING BEFORE MY EYES!" But then Ed sees Crocco the Aligator who is flashing a flashlight on eyes saying "Nope, it's me, you're in so much pressure that you're seeing Milt Appleday cartoon Characters like me again." Tux the Penguin then shows up and says "Oh Crocco, you're being a "flasher" ZING! (sees Ed chained up) boy kid I don't know if you're in deep trouble or in deep water but either way you're up a creek without a paddle...ZING!" Eddy sees Ed and he says "Umm Lumpy...even know you're seeing imaginary cartoon characters...please tell the imaginary cartoon penguin to stop making lame jokes!" Tux then says "Gee Eddy I know you're so greedy so why do you put... (pulls out a stuffed monkey) your monkey where your mouth is...ZING!"

The Queen of the Black Puddle shows up and scared the toons away and then he approaches the boys, she puts necklaces on each of them but she unchains jimmy and places him in a cake saying in a creepy voice "You'll be for dessert...creamepuff!" The Queen then starts dancing in a seductive way, hypnotizing the boys except for Ed who sees a pile of skeletons with similar necklaces on them, fearing for the worse.

Back in Peach Creek, Grim, Edna, Nazz, Nergal Junior, Celeste, Lord Pain, Fred Fredburger, Jeff, May Kanker, Ember, Ryoko and Kasumi Kimono walk to the creek, Grim then says "Ok, I will use me powers to open the gateway to me cousin's world, now I want some of you to stay behind and pulls the rope back once we get our friends back, many O' you may not come back to if anyone wants to co..." Edna then says "I WILL, I WANT MY FRIENDS BACK!" Nazz then says "I will too, besides I need to prove that I'm still important! Junior is coming with me too" Fred then says "Umm May, you can pull my rope, I'm gonna be bait, yes!" May then says "Nooo Fred! Use Lord Pain as bait, please don't go in there!" Fred replies "Ed is my best friend, I must go down there, yes." Lord Pain then says "I'm gonna cause so much destruction down there! I'm going too my master!' Kasumi then says "Me ,Sara, Celeste, Jeff,and May might as well man the ropes so you can be pulled back instantly, good luck..." Ryoko then says while she is armed with swords, "I WANT MY MAN BACK AND I WANT HIM BACK NOW!" Ember then says "Eh, I'm doing this just so I can mess with the Eds again, I won't let anyone do anything to them..except for me!"

Grim then uses his magic and then he, Nazz, Junior, Fred, Edna, Ember, Ryoko, Lord Pain, all tie ropes to eachother and jump into the portal but then they are encountered by a Kuwagamon who is fighting a Agumon, a Veemon, a Guilmon, a Agunimon, and another Agumon but this one is taller, with more teeth, longer claws, wider forearms and red training bracers. Grim then says "This isn't da black puddle, this be da digital world!" Fred then says "Ooh! Ooh Ooh! Can I have a Guilmon! yes." Grim then says "No Mon! I tink Digimon aren't meant to enter our world, besides we have our friends to save!" So they jump out of the portal and back to their world.

Grim then uses the correct spell and it sends them to "The Black Puddle world" a world where they are able to breathe there and it has a dark atmopshere and bones on the ground, on the horizon there is a castle like the one in fishtanks but only bigger. The group placed Fred inside a clam and then the clam takes him to the queen and the others follow, but then they were suddenly they were ambushed by 7 medium sized clams, they have cut the ropes and dragged them into the castle.

In the castle they see the Queen dancing seductively to the boys and Dracula sees Eddy and says "Hey Greed boy...howcome you ain't lustin over that lady?" Eddy says "YOU DUMMY! SHE'S GONNA EAT US!!!" Dracula then says 'Hey, no one calls Dracula dummy, dummy! you dummy, she ugly!", then the Queen's face resembles a Pirahna and she roars at him.

The clams then bring her the others and then the Queen says "Cousin Grim?" How are you doin' and I see you brought dinner over, I was gonna have lunch." Grim then says "Listen here woman! I don't care if you're my cousin in me father's side of da family...YOU AIN'T EATING DA BOYS!" The Queen then sees Nergal Junior and says "Wow, I missed one!" And then Junior electricutes her with his tentacle and says "WHAT? Why can't I eat the boys?" Grim then says "Tis because I be eating them, I need boys...why does that sound not so right?" the Queen transforms to her trueself, a pirahna faced clawed creature and she shouts in a dark sounding voice "OVER MY SCALES, YOU'RE NOT HAVING ANY OF THEM! GUARDS, ATTACK!" And then she summons evil looking snorks to attack but then Junior easily dispatches them with his tentacles and then as Fred, Ryoko, Nazz, and Edna unchain the boys, Lord Pain then bashes the Queen with his mace and then Ember fires a "punch laser' at her, Lord Pain and Ember then decide to combine their weapons by having Lord Pain throw his mace at her and Ember fires a beam to power it up, knocking her unconcious.

the (male) Eds, Rolf, Jimmy, and Dracula are then freed and then they tried to swim but then Eddy sees Ember and says "!!! OH NO IT'S YOU! WHERE'S MY..." Ember then says "Shut up dipstick, we're here to save you, besides if that Queen eats you, how am I gonna have fun?" Edna tries to fire her ghost dematerializer at her but it didn't work as the Queen isn't a ghost. The Queen then uses her magic to make the portal vanish and then she says "GIVE ME BACK MY FOOD COUSIN... OR ELSE I'M HAVING RIBS TONIGHT... YOUR RIBS!!!"

Grim says, "It's useless mon...Unless I create a diversion to distract her while all of you find..." And then Grim pulls out his scythe and as he looks around for who to fusion with, he notices that the Eds are surrounded by more of the Queen's snorks so he resorts to Edna and zaps Edna, turning her into a jawbreaker, Edna as a jawbreaker yells out "WHAT'S GOING ON! HEY!" as she enters Grim's mouth and then Grim suddenly glows golden and screaming as he and Edna become one...

And then suddenly they became what looks like a 18-year-old female with orange hair, yellow skirt, a blue and white stripped shirt, sandals, and a straw hat. The scythe transforms into a Perfect Clima-Tact and with a smirk on her face, he tells the Queen, "I AM GRIM-EDNA! COUSIN OR NO, RELEASE OUR FRIENDS OR SUFFER MY WRATH!"

Fred yells out in a Rob Schneider accent "YOU CAN DO IT, YES!" Nazz says "Whoa, she looks alot like Nami from "One Piece"...not that I even watch it of course."

The group is with Grim-Edna and then "Kokoro no Chizu" plays in the background.

The Queen shivers and says "You never told me you can do that cousin, but still this is my food supply and you're not getting any leftovers...GRRRAAAAA!" Grim-Edna fends off against the Queen but then uses her perfect Clima-Tact to use the Mirage Tempo Fata, creating illusory copies of herself, The Queen then gets confused and kept biting the fake ones while she whacks her with the Perfect Clima-Tact. The Queen grabs Grim-Edna but then Ed's aura turns green and black and he shouts "SUPER FIST OF THE MONOBROW OF NERGAL!!! TENTACLE COOL WHIP!" And Ed's Monobrows become Nergal tentacles and they wrap around the Queen and it burns her and then Grim-Edna then uses "Thunderbolt Tempo Fata by forming a cloud and sending a Thunder Ball in it summoning a huge bolt of lightning to electricuting her badly till she faints. And then suddenly, everyone end up swallowed by a terrifying large red, one eyed sea monster.

Then Double D then says "Umm why do I hear opera in here unless it..." Ed then shouts out "IT'S CARMEN!!! SHE CAME TO SAVE US!"

Meanwhile May, Kasumi, Celeste, Jeff, and Sarah see Carmen jumped into the air and fell to the ground, opening her mouth and getting everyone out of there. Ed then uses his monobrow fist to pet Carmen and he says "Thank you for saving us!" Grim-Edna then unfusions and then Carmen then licks Edna till she wakes up and she says "HI BABY! MISS ME! OH THANK YOU FOR SAVING US!, umm Grim what was with turning me into a Jawbreaker and going in your mouth?"

Grim is about to say but then Double D shows up and says "Actually Grim, knows a technique that when he becomes one with a person such as ourselves, he transforms and has modified powers and attacks just by turning the human into a jawbreaker and entering him through the mouth

Grim + Ed Grim-Ed, a 15-year-old teen with orange hair, wears a "Soul reaper" uniform, a scowl in his mouth and a constantly furrowed monobrow. The scythe transforms into a "zanpakutô" sword

Grim + Edd Grim-D, a Bishonen version of Double D, I mean me but wears a wide brim hat, and cloak, and carries a bone sword.

Grim + Eddy Grim-Y, a Bishonen version of Eddy, wearing a gold chestplate, green pants and black shirt, not to mention green hair. Controls money.

Grim + Nazz Grim-Z, a teenaged Nazz in a black sailor fuku black boots and a tiara decorated with a skull design and motif, Grim's first female fusion and she resembles a magical girl.

Grim + Edna Grim-Edna, a 18-year-old female with orange hair, yellow skirt, a blue and white stripped shirt, sandals, and a straw hat. The scythe transforms into a Perfect Clima-Tact. Nazz points out she looks like Nami from "ONE PIECE" but denies watching the anime.

Now everyone knows what fusions Grim can do and now the fans can decide which one is the favorite and what fusions do they want to see next, so now you know and Knowing is half the battle." Eddy then says "Well what's the other half Sock-head?" Lord Pain then says "VIOLENCE! and he laughs maniacally while smashing anything in his way as he runs back to Ed's house.

Ember then walks up to Eddy and says "Well I save you twice, so..." Ryoko then says "OH NO! YOU'RE NOT GONNA ATTACK MY MAN!" Ember then says "I was just gonna say bye and go back to Boogie Bay so until next time, goodbye dipsticks!" And with that Ember vanishes into blue smoke.

Edna then says "So Ed, howcome you hardly use your "Fist of Monobrow"?" Ed then says "Because it is sacred and I musn't overuse it!" Edna then says "O...K..., HEY WAIT! WHAT ABOUT THE QUEEN SHE MIGHT RETURN!" Grim then says "Not to worry Child, she only appears 44 days after it rains and Double D says it rarely rains here in da Cul-De-Sac, I still wonder why Ember helped you guys this time and in the last chapter, unless she's jealous that we're very good friends and we know the meaning of teamwork and friendship even though I don't really like the Eds because it feels like I'm their slave..."

Everyone then just went "NAW" and they went to Ed's house to Party while Ed and May pushed Carmen back into the creek and she swims away singing her Opera while Rolf joins her.

Meanwhile in Boogie Bay, Ember teleports there but to her horror, Boogie says "Sorry Ember but we had some major cut backs... We couldn't afford somethings so we had one thing to downsize... you! Besides all you do when not terrorizing those sausages is hitting on Mr. Creeper... in your place is Ms. Kitty and Mr. Johnny 13, pleasure doing business with you!" Tears fall from Ember's eyes as she sees two biker ghosts as pirates laughing with Boogie as Ember vanishes, humming her song...

A month and a few days later, the Cul-De-Sac's weather started to rain, the puddle got big enough for the Queen to rise from a puddle and before she can do anything, she got ran over by a hearse. One voice in the hearse says "Father, are we there yet?" And another says "Yes my son, we are definately going to be happy in this new neighborhood... as soon as the movers from our old home in the UK brings OUR old home, the mansion right in this spot, next to the house where strange music is playing!" Soon Eddy looks outside his window and sees a Victorian mansion appearing out of the mists next door, Eddy then says "I think I had waaay too much Mug root beer to drink...it's making me see things..."

Next time: Eddy gets new neighbors but they aren't what they seem! but first something to make up for the delay of this chapter...

**Mini-Story: How to mess with a Pizza Delivery Girl...**

Edna is hanging out with Ed and Kasumi and then she says "Hey guys...I feel naughty, wanna mess with the pizza delivery guy? Ed then says "OK! IT'S GONNA BE FUNNY!" Kasumi then says "Umm... I'll go knit some booties for Jeff, besides that's not nice guys!" Edna then says "You're loss! now to call "Nergal Pizza"...

(5 minutes later)

Edna and Ed giggle themselves crazy and then Nazz arrives with the pizza and then as they open the door, Nazz says "Hey guys! Ok that will be $4.50...a discount for being the boss's nephew!" Ed then kinda feels bad for it and so... Nazz hands the pizza to Ed and then Edna snickers and pays Nazz and the Ed shows up and says "Umm Nazz... I didn't order a pizza...WITH SAUSAGE!!!" Ed opens the pizza and Edna bursts into laughter and then Nazz screams in disgust and then she smells it and as she picks it up she bites it and says "Hey...it's real sausage! tasty too! Thanks Ed!" Edna gets annoyed and says "ED! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO (do something indecent) ON THE PIZZA...WHAT HAPPENED!" Ed says while munching on a slice of pizza, first off Edna it may be funny but it's not very nice, Nergal is my uncle and Nazz is gonna be my future cousin and second...STANDARDS AND PRACTICE EDNA! We don't want to earn a "M" rating! This isn't "Ed, Edd, n Eddy Zombies"!" Edna then says "I'm sorry Nazz, still BFF?" Nazz says "Yeah, BFF... and besides I already saw that one episode of "DRAWN TOGETHER" before so it's not new to me..."

Ed, Edna, and Nazz bow to the readers...

THE END!


	59. Mystery Inc

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, Eddy n Edna**

**WE INTERRUPT THIS FANFIC WITH A SPECIAL SUPRISE CHAPTER...**

Chapter 59 HALLOWEEN SPECIAL!!!: "Mystery Inc."

In this chapter, the gang meets Jelly Jiggler, "Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo", and musical guest Skycycle...who were you expecting? Batman and Robin and the Harlem Globetrotters?

Note: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy, "Courage the Cowardly Dog" nor "that Grim show"… but the original characters are mine... Especially "The Fourth Ed"!

I also want to thank Emma Iveli for ideas and Fanfictiongirl123 for the parts she wrote for me.

AND I DEFINATELY DO NOT OWN THE SHOW THIS SPECIAL PARODIES!!!

I get really busy now that I have a job so this will tide you over until the next real chapter comes out but first...

HAPPY HALLOWEEN FANS!!!

btw Ed speaks in a unusual language in this chapter, I hope you can understand his unusual speaking pattern.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cast of Characters

Nazz: The beauty of the group even though she is danger-prone and frequently a "damsel in distress", knows Karate.

Edna: the intelligent analyst, likes to wear orange socks but constantly loses her glasses.

Eddy: The cowardly one who is more motivated by hunger and money than any desire to solve mysteries. He laughs when he's nervous and he's always hungry.

Double D: the leader and the determined detective. Wears a orange ascot and randomly blames stuff on "Red Herring".

Ed: He's their dog even though he's really a boy who is dressed up as a Great Dane. He's Eddy's best friend and motivated by hunger than any desire to solve mysteries.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Once upon a midnight dreaming, I woke up to a ghostly screaming, so I gazed into the crystal ball to see what was new. And what I watched was truly shocking -- the demon chest, it was unlocking -- unlocking the thirteenth ghost of "you know who"!"_

One night, the gang are in the Mystery Machine, driving to nowhere in particular, They listen to the radio, playing a song by "The Cattanooga Cats" but then the radio says "This is Casey Kasem of the "Top 40" and that was "The Cattanooga Cats", up next is the Theme song of "The Banana Splits, followed by some songs by bands such as "The Hex Girls", "Butch Cassity and the Sundance Kids", "The Neptunes", and "Shouyu Weanie". But here's "The Banana Splits!"

"Tra la la, la la la la.  
Tra la la, la la la la.  
Tra la la, la la la la.  
Tra la la, la la la la.

Four banana, three banana, two banana, one.  
All bananas playing in the bright warm sun.  
Flippin like a pancake, poppin like a cork  
Fleagle, Bingo, Drooper and Snork. "

Eddy turns off the radio and says "Is anyone gonna get these jokes or what?" Double D then says "Depends on the reader Ed, now aren't you gonna sell pot or what?" Ed then says "Well ok... but hey a scam's a scam!" So Ed pulls out some claypots out of the Kilin in the back of the Mystery Machine and says "Man, all this pot selling is giving me the munchies, Hey Sco...I mean Ed, pass the dutchie!" Ed then says "Rumm..Ruts a Rutchie?" Eddy then says "Umm, I think it's canadian for "Jawbreaker", so chop chop!" Ed then hands him one as they continue making claypots.

Double D parks the van and says "Ok gang, time for solving a mystery! Now we just got to know where to go... the "abandoned Roller Rink, abandoned Amusement Park called A-block headquarters of course, abandoned ice cream factory, and abandoned Filmation animation studio, please pass me the "Spooky Lottery Ticket" Nazz, And then Nazz hands Double D a lottery ticket and as he scratched it he says "abandoned Amusement Park it is!" Eddy and Ed are then seen eating a pizza and Eddy says "Boy Ed, looks like we're going to an amusement park this time...hey where's my pizza? Eddy then sees Ed and he says "Rorry Reddy, ri ras rungry!" Eddy then looks at the readers and says "There's your comedy readers!"

As The gang arrive at the amusement park, they park the van in the "Spooky" section of the park and as they arrive they are greeted by what appears to be a blue jelly man, the blue jelly man says "Hello all I'm General Jelly Jiggler and welcome to A-block Amusement Park...and it's very convinient that a group of detectives are here... for you see..."

(flashback begins)

Jelly Jiggler was going through issues of "Shonen Jump" but then he reads a book called "THE EVIL THING" so he reads it...

"_The Evil Thing is a gruesome beast.  
On living flesh, it loves to feast.  
It's a two-headed thing whom you don't wish to greet...  
One head sucks your blood, one head chews your meat.  
It carries its babies in slimy eggs on its back.  
The babies are hungry when they hatch for a snack,  
so the Evil Thing traps some horrid victim alive,  
for the babies to eat when their birthdays arrive,  
but don't worry, don't cry, please don't have a fit...  
The Evil Thing is not real unless you think about it.  
Remember, don't think about it..."_

Jelly Jiggler then says "It's a good thing I'm geleton and not living flesh so the evil thing won't eat me...huh...AAAAHHHHH!!!!!"

(flashback ends)

Jelly Jiggler then says "Now you know the story of how I lost part of my leg." He points to his arm which is half eaten and Edna says in a Beauty way "JINKIES! THAT'S YOUR ARM, NOT YOUR LEG!" Jelly Jiggler then says "I'll do anything to get rid of "The Evil Thing", money, root beer, and free passes." As Ed yells out "REDDY RDEEDY ROO!" Jelly Jiggler then says "By the way, my assistant Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo will help you find where the creature is." Then they see a muscle-bound guy in sunglasses, a blond ducktail, blue pants and black shirt and he says in a Elvis accent, "Listen here Jelly man, how many times do I have to tell you, I'm (flexes muscles) JOHNNY BRAVO...not boo-boo the bear...why do people keep comparing me to boo-boo-boo whatever!"

Johnny Bravo then leads the group and Ed tells Eddy "RI rink rat's really rororo-ro ro-roro" Johnny then says "Listen here lumpy, I'm tired of people thinking I'm boo-boo, I'm leaving this chapter until anyone recognizes me...hopefully some hot mama would recognize me and ask me out!"

The gang then look around for clues and then Eddy says "Hey Ed, wanna go for some corndogs and root beer?" Ed then says "RORNROGS RAND ROOTREER, ROKEY DOKEY REDDY!" So the two are eating corndogs and drinking root beer until they see a scary shadow and then Eddy says "ZOINKS!" as the monster reveals himself. The monster says 'THE EVIL THING PAYED ME TO SCARE THE SCRAP OUT OF YOU TWO...I'M THE POCKY MONSTER, FEAR ME AS I'M MADE OUT OF 100 POCKY...dark chocolate flavored...ROARRRRR!" Ed and Eddy are frightened at first but then Ed smirks and says "Rocky Ravored?" The Pocky Monster looks afraid and says "Hey, what are you two dorks planning to do? NO...STAY AWAY... I'LL GIVE YOU CAVITIES...AAAAAAAHHHHHH..."

A rather happy Ed and Eddy walk away from the snack bar and Eddy says "That Pocky Monster was delicious, now if only there was a Ramune monster..." But then the Ramune Man bursts through a funhouse mirror saying "OH YEAH! OH YEAH!' But then Jelly Jiggler yells out "OH NO! naughty naughty Ramune! that's also your problem your slogan, it should be "OH NO! what did I do to the mirror?" Ramune man just sheepishly walks away and everyone just stares at Jelly Jiggler and Jelly Jiggler replies "What? someone had to tell him, mirrors don't come cheap!"

Ed and Eddy were walking out of the snack bar, and that's when THE EVIL THING appeared behind them.It hide again and followed them as they walked around.Ed looked over his right shoulder and the Evil Thing moved to the right.It poked Ed's left shoulder and Ed turned around."Roh ri reepy ronster ring." Ed said casually, before releazing what just happened."Reddy!!Reddy!" Ed yelled frantically.Eddy turned his head."What is it?" Eddy asked, before seeing the monster. THE EVIL THING then says "I WILL FEED YOU TO MY BABIES!!!" "Eddy then yells out "ZOINKS! Like let's get out of here Ed!"

So the two escape and then they stop in front of a old grandfather clock and then Ed sets it to midnight and then all of a sudden a Revolitionary War-era ghost and his ghost cat comes out of the clock. The two get frightened and then the ghost says "Do no be afraid of my friends, the name is Johnathan Wellington Muddlemore and this is my cat Boo, You can call me "The Funky Phantom", at your service!. Since you freed me I'll grant you three requests!" Eddy was about to make one about being rich but then Ed says 'RIVE RE RA ROWER RO RE RINVISIBLE RHEN RI'M RARED!" The Funky Phantom then grants that ability and then Ed sees THE EVIL THING and then he turns invisible, leaving his collar and yellow-striped red wool hat visible. Eddy sees THE EVIL THING and says inadvertably "I wish you can do something about THE EVIL THING...why is it's name in caps when it's uttered?" Then The Funky Phantom taps behind THE EVIL THING and says "boo!" and then as THE EVIL THING is frightened off, Ed and Eddy run back to where the others are.

Ed and Eddy run to Double D, Edna, and Nazz and then Double D asks "Where did you two go? And why does it look like you both just saw a monster?" Eddy replies "Like, We did see a monster, man! Zoinks! Why am I talking like this?" Ed then says "Rah! Ra Ronster!" And then Ed eats a nanotechnology Ed snack and morphs into the monster he just saw" Edna then says "Did Courage the Cowardly Dog taught you that trick?"

Double D then says "Well it sure in heck isn't the mole men or the mud men who are responcible for this. Maybe Red Herring isn't responcible for the crime this time!"

(A news bumper saying "We interrupt chapter for this special announcement)

May Kanker is the news reporter saying "DOUBLE D DIDN'T BLAME RED HERRING THIS TIME! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!...ok now back to our chapter in progress.

(back to the chapter)

Nazz then says "Oh please, there is no such things as "THE EVIL THING". Then Eddy says "Oh yeah well whatabout the time we were on Moonscar Island and we were attacked by Werecats? Or that time me, you, Ed, some kid we picked up, and Ed's annoying puppy were chasing after 13 ghosts...and we only trapped 12 in the chest of demons?" Nazz then says "... You got me there, I must be a "DEE-DEE-DEE" for not remembering the time we actually met REAL monsters and not some crooks in masks."

Nazz then says "Oh I forgot...LORD PAIN!" Then Lord Pain shows up and says "Yes, Ms. Nazz". Nazz then says "Please fix up my hair so I can look good while we're at the bottom of this case." Lord Pain then fixes her hair perfectly, then Nazz says "That would be all Lord Pain". Then Lord Pain says "Yes, Ms. Nazz." as he runs off.

Double D then says "Ok, let's split up gang! Jelly Jiggler, you go with Edna, I'll go with Nazz as I usually do and Ed and Eddy...you just goof off until the monster shows up and scares the pork and beans out of you."

So the gang splits up and then Edna and Jelly Jiggler go looking for clues but then Edna trips on a rock and her glasses fall of, she says "MY GLASSES... I CAN'T SEE WITHOUT MY GLASSES...and you look very attractive Mr. Jiggler!" Jelly Jiggler then says "Wow, you really are near-sighted, here are your glasses Ms. Edna!" Edna puts them on and says "JINKIES! those aren't my glasses, they look so dark!" And then Edna got her real glasses back she sees Johnny Bravo as a attractive Bishonen and as he says "Those are my glasses little mama, I can't be seen without them... until you caught me without them no thanks to jelly man! (tries to eat Jelly Jiggler)" Edna she says 'Wow, your eyes look dreamy...but howcome you rarely take them off?" Johnny then says "I can handle one hot mama but with these cursed eyes I cannot handle 1,000 mamacitas!" Edna then says "Well why don't you use your "Fist of Nose Hair?" And then Johnny Bravo then yells out, "FOR THE 13th...or was it 4th...TIME, I...AM...NOT...BOBOBO-BO BO-BOBO...hey I got the name right...but I should sue him for looking alot like me...bye bye and good luck with the mystery!" Johnny leaves the amusement park while Jelly Jiggler and Edna continue searching for clues...but they did find Waldo along the way.

Meanwhile Double D then realizes something with Nazz. "Nazz why am I always paring up with you?" Said a rather nervous Double D and Nazz replies "Because there's something the fans wanted me to do with you for a long time..." Double D then says "Look, just because the characters we are parodying do something we don't know during a mystery, doesn't mean we should do it...besides what if Hikari is reading this story...NO...NOOOOOooooooo!"

Nazz and Double D then play "Clue" so they will round out the suspects of who is "THE EVIL THING" and then Nazz says "What did you think we were doing?" Double D then says "Oh...Nothing...phew!"

Ed and Eddy were then checking for clues...at another snackbar and then Ed goes to a Gyro stand and then he yells out "REDDY! REDDY! RERE'S A RONSTER! RAND RIT'S ROT RHE REVIL RING!" Eddy then says "ZOINKS! EVEN WORSE! IT'S DRACULA!" Dracula then says "Dracula is here to turn you, "Beatnik Eddy", into a werewolf in order to take wolfman's place for a poker game...or was it a race in Daytona..." Ed then says "Rurn Reddy into a rerewolf ro re ran race rou?" Dracula then says "No, turn Eddy into a werewolf so he can race me! Either way...Dracula gonna summon "the hunch bunch" to help you turn into a werewolf!" Eddy then says "Sorry Dracula, like I'd rather have me and Ed as teachers for a "Ghoul School" than become a werewolf so I can compete in a race against you...besides I know how that would end!"

So Eddy leaves the stand and then sees Ed looking at the full moon and then Eddy says "Oh no, I remember what happens when Ed sees a full moon!" So Ed starts howling his heart out when the moon comes out and then a karate-wacking raccoon appears and kicks Ed and runs off. Eddy then says "C'mon Ed! Like, you're a great dane, not a bloodhound named Buford!" Ed then laughs and says "Ri ron't ret rit!" Eddy then says "Like, Only the readers could... I think."

Eddy then walks around with Ed while saying "I better not think about it...better not thing about it!" Ed then says "Reah! rot rink rabout rit..." But then they see THE EVIL THING and then Ed yells out "REDDY! RIT'S RHE REVIL RING!" Eddy then yells out "ZOINKS! LIKE LET'S GET OUT OF HERE ED!" So the two run off like the dickens and then as THE EVIL THING chases them, Eddy and Ed are dressed like clowns and then THE EVIL THING screams like a girl and runs off... but then comes back with a Plank of wood and Ed says "Ruh roh, rooks rike re ras ra rinner ratroy!" Eddy then says "You mean Inner Fratboy...NOW LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!!!"

So the two runs to Edna while THE EVIL THING eats Jelly Jiggler's leg off and then they interrupt Double D and Nazz's game of "CLUE" and then they end up cornered by THE EVIL THING, Nazz screams and then Edna says "It's ok to be scared..." Nazz then says "Not that... I got THE EVIL THING slobber on my skirt!" Ed then says 'Roh razz! Rut row ro re rescape?" Ed then sees Tux the Penguin and then Tux says "Boy Ed, you seem to be in big trouble but when the readers find out what you and your friends parody...you'll be in deep "Scooby doo-doo"... ZING! But then THE EVIL THING decide to chase after Tux while the five escape. Eddy then says in a stoner voice, "HAHAHA Hey Lumpy, this just occured to me, Scooby..Dooby...AHAHAHA!" Ed then laughs and says "Ri ron't ret rit!"

They managed to the escape, but to end up in front of a haunted house ride. "We'll hide in that seemly haunted house, the monster would be too scared to go in there!" said Double D. "So by your logic the monster would too scared to go into a haunted house, even though it's a monster?" asked Edna. "Umm...Red Herring did it!" said Double D. "Double D is at it again!" Nazz replies but then as everyone stared at the house, Edna then says "Well should we go inside? And soon "Well we should go inside?" Everyone shrugged and followed but Ed is frightened and says "Ruh uh, Ri'm rot roing rin rere!"

Edna then says "Would you do it for a "Nanotechnology Ed snack"?... Gravy flavored!" Ed then eats the snack shaped like his dog tag and moans and shoots up into the sky like a rocket, then morphs into a kitten and morphs back.

They go inside the house. There was a noise, which made Ed jump into Eddys arms. Eddy yells out "ZOINKS! Like what was that?" Nazz opens the door and they see...THE EVIL THING?

Double D then yells out "Everyone run! But first hey Skycycle! Can you please play that one song from that one time we were on Moonscar Island?" The band Skycycle were already there for no apparent reason and they began to play "It's Terror Time" as the gang and THE EVIL THING started the chase.

"Oh great I knew the moment we went into this house one of those Hanna Barbara chases though a hall would happen…" said Eddy. THE EVIL THING sighed then followed the group into a hallway with 14 doors.

So it followed the door that Eddy went into… however Eddy came out from a door across the way very sneakily. THE EVIL THING came out from a different door and scared Eddy, who ran away to another door.

(A scene shows Nazz and Double D dancing)

For some reason Ed and Nazz came out of one the other doors riding a tandem bike then went though another door.

Edna came out another door followed by a skipping Double D and both went though another door…

THE EVIL THING came out on of the doors… Ed came from a different one… Double D was hiding on the side that was not facing THE EVIL THING… THE EVIL THING then noticed Double D figured from behind Ed and pointed at him. Double D and Ed ran into another door followed by THE EVIL THING.

The Straw hat Pirates came out of one doors and went thought another.

(A scene shows Edna and Eddy dancing)

Eddy wearing Edna's clothes went into the hallway… Edna also entered the hall wearing Eddy's clothes… she had her hands on her hips and tapping her foot, Eddy just sheepishly grins. Then THE EVIL THING came in and pointed at both of them, then acted confused. Both ran into two different two and THE EVIL THING followed Edna.

Double D and Nazz came though while on a rowboat, wearing a skipper hats while the boat went into another door.

(A scene shows Ed dancing with THE EVIL THING then he runs off at the sight of the creature)

Ed came out a door… followed by Eddy. Ed went into a door and closed it behind him. Eddy opened it but it wasn't Ed in there… it was Ember Mclane. He screamed and ran away into another door. Ember walked across the hallway and slammed the door angrily.

Ed is walking backwards and so was THE EVIL THING, Ed puts on a mask of "Alfred R Kahn" and it frightens it, making it faint.

"Oh yeah real funny…" said Nazz as she exits the doors with the others.

Not too long later they had THE EVIL THING tied up.

"I knew that Hanna Barbara style chase scene would work…" said Edna.

"Hey I just realized something…" said Double D.

"What?" asked Nazz.

"This isn't THE EVIL THING, it's…" said Double D he pulled off it's mask, then he says "IT'S RED HERRING!" Then all of a sudden, Lee Kanker smacks Double D and says "Just because I'm a bully and I have red hair, does make me a "Red Herring" but I'm not THE "Red Herring" you weenie!" As Lee walks away she falls into a trap door and says "That's not very funny!"

Eddy takes off the mask while saying "Actualy "THE EVIL THING" is no other than... (everyone says in unison) OLD MAN JIGGLER?" Jelly Jiggler then shows up in a beard and says "I'm not that old, just past the expiration date" Double D then takes off another mask and says "ALFRED R. KAHN?" Edna then says "Saw that comming...oh wait it looks like another mask". Nazz then takes off another mask and says "Johnny Bravo? I know you're mad at us for mistaking you for "Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo" but it doesn't mean you have to do mean things to us... oh wait it's another mask!" Ed takes off another mask and says "ROCTOR RHIBES? Roh rait, rere's ranother Rask... RON RNOTTS?" Double D then says "You mean Don Knotts but I see one more mask... Oh it's a anthropodmorphic Orange dog in a civil war cap...umm what is your name...that is if you can even talk."

The Dog then says "My name is "Sir William Wexell Wingding Whizzlebang the Third"." Ed then says "Rim raming rou riggy rjiggy red" Double D then says, 'So "Wiggy Jiggy Jed" why were you terrorizing Jelly Jiggler's amusement park?

So Wiggy Jiggy Jed tells everyone, "As a creature of darkness created by a pantless red guy out of four female dogs, I was trying to steal every bed on Earth because some dumb kid always forced me to sleep in a doghouse with no bed... I said, if Jed don't get no bed, HE GETS RED IN THE HEAD!"... So I used this amusement park as my base to perform the deed...AND IT WOULD'VE GOTTEN AWAY WITH IT IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU MEDDLING KIDS AND...YOUR... umm why is that boy in a dog costume? But it doesn't matter because... (transforms into a demon) I'M REALLY A DEMON OUT TO DESTROY MANKIND AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Nazz smiles and says "Good thing I have THIS!" She pulls out "The Chest of Demons" out of "hammerspace" and then Ed uses nanotechnology Ed snacks to turn into a pair of handcuffs and as Nazz opens the chest of demons, Jed screams "NOOOOOoooooo" as he is sucked into the chest and Ed shape-shifted back to normal and escaped in time before the chest closed.

Then Grim shows up in a wizard's attire and he says to Nazz "I be taking dat child!" Ed sees him and says "RAT'S RIM! RI RIM!" And then "Grim" says "I be not Grim, I be Vincent Van Ghoul and you finally caught the 13th ghost from the chest of Demons... by the way why are you in a dog costume and why are you talking like that?" Ed then says "Ri ron't rnow! Roh right, RI'm rewing raffy! (spits taffy) Is that better?" Before Grim can answer, two ghosts appear and goes up to Eddy and one of them says, "Hello mortal I'm Weerd and this is Bogel, I'll give you 5 bucks if you open the chest of demons!" And before Eddy can do it, "Vincent Van Ghoul opens the chest and it sucks up Bogel and Weerd, making sure they will never trick another mortal into opening the chest of demons ever again.

Before the case was closed, a small great dane named "Scrappy Doo" appears and says "DAH DAH DAH DAH DAH! PUPPY POWE..." Vincent Van Ghoul opens the chest again and it sucks up Scrappy Doo, then he closes the chest of demons and locks it for good. Edna then says "Hey, he wasn't a demon, why did you do that to something that cute?" Gri...I mean Vincent Van Ghoul says "Actually he was bleepin' annoying child! Now I must be on me way and hide de chest o demons in da one place no one would ever find it... the abandoned headquarters o 4KIDS... try solving dat mystery mon!" and with that he vanishes in a puff of smoke.

Double D then says "At least we solved the mystery and we solved "the chest of demons" case...makes me glad that me and Edna weren't involved with it!" Jelly Jiggler then hugs everyone for saving his theme park and gives them all free passes for life...but then one of the skyway carts fall on him. Eddy then says for no appearant reason, "I wish the Mystery Machine was "pimped up!"

And all of a sudden, The Mystery Machine was pimped up to the max and van lights up at night and has solid gold rims. Ed then sees "The Funky Phantom" dressed as a automechanic says to the gang "Now you know why they call me "The Funky Phantom"... enjoy your ride! exit stage right!" So he and his cat "Boo' vainish and Ed says "RANK ROU!" Double D then says "You're still eating taffy Ed?" Ed then says 'Res ri ram!" Then Ed's nose was flashing red and Edna then says "Jinkies... I guess the case is closed when Ed's nose flashes."

So the gang ride out of the theme part with the pimped up "Mystery Machine" and ride away, Ed then looks at the reader and yells out "REDDY RDEDDY ROO!" as they ride off into the sunset...and probably solve another mystery such as "When is "Powerpuff Girls Z" gonna be in english?" However they were challenged by a living car named "Speed Buggy" who is being operated by Johnny Bravo to a race, how they get out of this one, that's another story...

**CASE CLOSED!!!**

NEXT TIME: Eddy gets new neighbors but they aren't what they seem! I swear it's gonna be the next chapter! I promise!

**MINI-STORY: Grim and the K-fee Commercial**

Note: K-fee "turbodrink" is an energy drink, designed by Richard Radtke and Huburtus Sprungala in Germany, In January 2006, K-fee released a new brand of their coffee drink called "K-fee to go Latte macchiato" which comes in a plastic bottle and is available in classic and vanilla blend flavors. Their commericals are parodies of "prank flashes" If you have jewelery stores I dare you to watch them on Youtube!

Back to normal continuity, Grim is watching TV but then the four Eds go up to him and Ed says "Hey Skeletor, please tell us a ghost story." Grim then says "No... (Edna hands him a orange smoothie) PROBLEM! SUBMITTED FOR YOUR APPROVAL BY THE MIDNIGHT SOCIETY... I CALL THIS STORY..." (Ed tosses birch bark powder into a fake campfire to heighten the flames and produce an eerie white smoke)

"THE TALE OF THE SCARY COMMERCIAL FROM GERMANY!" ... By the way is anyone afraid of the dark?"

(Flashback begins)

I was in germany for a little "Visit" but then I was watching German Television and this is what I saw...

The commercial begins with a relaxing scene of a white car driving down a grassy hillside to soothing music. When the car passes behind a large tree, the camera follows. The camera then pans off the tree, but the car is gone. A zombie with a frightening scream then suddenly pops into the scene, scaring the viewer.

I screamed, strangly the zombie screamed, I screamed louder, and the zombie was so frightened he fell backwards down the hilside, going "Doh!" over and over, then the commercial fades to black, showing the slogan: "So wach warst du noch nie." (translated "You've never been so awake") and, after a bit, shows the product.

Grim then checks his cloak and he says "Not again! I be too old to be doing that!"

(end of flashback)

Grim then says "And that was the weirdest thing about Germany...other than "The Land of Chocolate". Double D then says "Commercials like that exist?" Grim then says "I finally remembered something to tell you all... Next few weeks, in Japan there is a..." But then Ed suddenly makes his face grotesque and screams really loud and then Grim and the two Eds (minus Edna) were frightened and they hid behind the couch. Edna then says "Good show Ed in parodying a prank flash...I wonder what Grim was trying to tell us...perhaps in the next cha...What is that smell?" Grim then says "Sorry, my bad!"

**END OF MINI-STORY!**


	60. HALLOWEEN HAVOC part 1

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, Eddy n Edna**

Chapter 60: HALLOWEEN HAVOC!!!

Part 1

"Meet the Burtons, My Neighbors are Ghosts!"

Note: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy, "Courage the Cowardly Dog" nor "that Grim show"… but the original characters are mine... Especially "The Fourth Ed"!

HAPPY HALLOWEEN FANS!!!

btw this is a experiment in introducing new characters... one of them is based on my numbuh 1 fan Fanfictiongirl123, they are parodies of 2 certain TV families.

Also "DIGIMON DATA SQUAD" is finally in english...too bad I don't have Toon Disney!

Also I've been busy with my kitten Katherine and that ONE PIECE RPG I downloaded...btw I have "Jump Super stars" for the Nintendo DS now!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A month and a few days later after the "Queen of the Black Puddle" incident, the Cul-De-Sac's weather started to rain, the puddle got big enough for the Queen to rise from a puddle and before she can do anything, she got ran over by a hearse. One voice in the hearse says "Father, are we there yet?" And another says "Yes my son, we are definately going to be happy in this new neighborhood... as soon as the movers from our old home in the UK brings OUR old home, the mansion right in this spot, next to the house where strange music is playing!" Soon Eddy looks outside his window and sees a Victorian mansion appearing out of the mists next door, Eddy then says "I think I had waaay too much Mug root beer to drink...it's making me see things..."

Eddy then looks closer and then feels unseasy, he decides to call his friends and check it out. Soon, Ed, Double D, Celeste Edna and Nazz show up and then Nazz says "Dude, Just because you have new neighbors doesn't mean something scary is gonna happen!" Edna then says "Yeah Eddy...but then again me, Ed, and Grim saw alot of horror movies that start out that way, like the time we saw "The Burbs", so we can't be too sure!"

So the 4 Eds and Nazz with Celeste in her arms walk to the front of the mansion, Double D rings the doorbell and instead of a ring he hears a scream, then the door opens by itself and then he sees May Kanker dressed as a maid and Fred Fredburger dressed as a butler and then Fred goes up to Double D and says "YOU...RANG...? yes!" Ed then says "Umm Fred why are you and May in the house before us?' And then May says "Actually the Burtons were looking for hired help and they hired us...now we can afford halloween gifts for everyone...especially for you Double D, Also this is so fans might notice us.". Double D blushes and says "Actually who are the Burtons anyway?" Celeste's eyes glow blue and Double D then says "Hmm, it seems she only does this when a BENEVOLENT supernatural thing appears."

Then all of a sudden, a man materializes and he is dressed in a smoking jacket and has a pencil thin mustache and raven black hair done in a victorian style, however...HE WAS A GHOST! He goes up to Eddy and says "Well hello there, you must be the neighbor next door, allow me to introduce myself...I'm Victor Burton ESQUIRE." As he extends his hand to Eddy, Eddy hides behind Ed and then Edna then shake his hand and says "Sorry for my friend's behavior, he had a traumatic experience a few months ago, the name's Edna and these are my good friends Nazz, Edd or Double D as we call him, Double D's "cousin" Celeste, and Ed, Eddy was scared when you moved in and had us investigate. Victoria then says "How cute, you kids must be playing detectives...Victoria! You should see this..."

Then a ghostly woman in a black victorian dress and long raven black hair materializes and then she says "We have guests? It's been 5 years since we ever had a guest in the house, I'll go get lunch for you kids, by the way I'm Victoria Burton and I see you have met my loving husband." Edna then says "Thanks Mrs. Burton, Eddy you don't have to worry, If Celeste's eyes glow red then you know "Something wicked this way comes". Victor then says "You actually read Ray Bradbury's works? We should form a book club!" Edna then replies "Of course sir, and maybe we'll help Ed learn how to read more often!"

Then a 7 year old boy in a orange shirt and pants materializes and then Victor says "Oh I almost forgot... this is my son Tim, he tends to dress like americans and his favorite color is orange." Ed starts laughing uncontrolably and Double D says "Sorry Mr. Burton, Ed was playing "Jr. Pac-Man" a few days ago and remembers the name of the orange ghost is Tim and he thinks it's funny." Tim's feelings are sorta hurt but then Ed gives him a box of Pocky as he says "I'm sorry Orange ghost but I kinda found it funny... want a snack!" Tim then takes the Pocky and says "Thanks...umm... Monobrow boy, I'm Tim! wanna play with my pet bat?" Ed then says 'ABSOLUTELY! by the way I'm Ed and I'm proud of my monobrow...I KNOW FIST OF THE MONOBROW!" So the two ran off in the Tim's room.

Then Victor and the 3 Eds, Celeste, and Nazz hear a voice saying "Father... do we have company?" And then they see a lovely girl of age 10 in a elegant victorian dress walk down the stairs and she wore a small top hat, has short brown hair with blond streaks, freckles on her nose and cheeks, long fingernails, and blueish green eyes. However there was one thing that makes her different from her family... She was mortal!!!

Eddy looks at the girl and she looks back, Eddy pokes her tummy and she giggles like the pilsbury doughboy and then Eddy was suprised and then he pulls out a WWE steel chair from "hammerspace" and the girl says "NO! I'm not a ghost, you don't have to do that...oh I see..." Eddy just puts the chair down for her to sit. Eddy then says, "... I don't get it, it's a family of ghosts...why are you not a ghost yourself?" The girl head tilts down and she was crying, Eddy then says out of characteristically, "I'm sorry for asking you that, here's a $5 for you to blow your nose on...WHAT AM I DOING?" the girl giggles and then she says "Hi, I'm Edwina...you're nice!" Nazz says "Eddy's nice? I thought the day that happens is the day "Powerpuff Girls Z" is in english." Victor then says "Ahh I see Edwina made a friend already." Double D asks Victor, "Umm.. Mr. Burton, Why is Edwina the only mortal in the family?" Edwina tears up and runs to her room and Mr. Burton explains, "This story upsets Edwina a whole lot and Neighbor Eddy you should hear it for it better explains our condition..."

(Mr. Burton then explains through my point of view...in a flashback)

7 years ago in the UK, Mr. and Mrs. Burton are playing Croque in the garden but then they see a meteor heading towards their way so they stood and watched until the metor crashes...a few inches from them but then it opens and then 2 Zombie Martians emerge from the meteor and they approach them while growling "BRAINS! BRAINS!"

(Due to the violent nature of the following scene and... THIS ISN'T "ED, EDD, N EDDY ZOMBIES"! In place of the gruesome image, there is footage of my 4 month old kitten Katherine putting her paw on the remote, changing the channel to a tennis game, then she jumps on my lap and watches the game as the ball goes back and forth, really my kitten actually does that. But hey that cute image should get your mind off of what's happening in the flashback, oh right back to the flashback)

Edwina then comes out of the hedgemaze and says "Mother, Father, where are you? then they see a puddle of..."strawberry jam" (remember this isn't "Ed, Edd, n Eddy Zombies") BUT NO BODIES!" Edwina then screams "NOOOOOOO! MOTHER! FATHER!" And she cries but then she sees the ghosts of her parents who confort her and then Mr. Burton then says "Don't worry my daughter, our family bond will keep us together, no matter the circumstances" So they hug eachother in a cute family moment.

(End of flashback)

Mr. Burton then ads "So despite me and my wife has died, we managed to form a familt bond that has many questions that don't need to be answered." Everyone was crying except for Ed and Tim, Ed looks at Tim and he says "Umm...if you guys died 7 years ago and Tim is 7, how did you..." Mr. Burton quickly says "Questions that don't need to be answered! By the way where did Eddy go?"

Everyone searches for Eddy, Edna, Nazz, and Celeste look around in "The un-living room" and sees a living bear skin rug that growls at them" Edna then says "JINKIES! I think I'm in a episode of "Sc..." oh wow, they even have a shock clock similar to the one Ed has. The shock clock opens and out pops a skull that says "BOO! 4 o clock! Hey ladies can you help remove my cobwebs please?" Nazz then cleans it off and then the shock clock says "Thanks ladies" and goes back inside the clock.

Double D then wanders into a armory and then he sees Mr. Burton with a rapier and he yells out "On Guard!" And then he hands Double D another rapier and the two sword fight.

(10 minutes later)

They continue to sword fight and then Mr. Burton puts down his sword and says "You certainly brought many years back into me, I can't believe you can keep up with me." Double D replies "Well ever since I met Grim he has toughen me up in case we get attacked by nastier supernatural fiends." Mr. Burton then asks "Who's Grim, he seems to be a nice fellow, oh right we're supposed to find your friend" Double D then pulls out a magnefying glass and tries to find Eddy.

Ed then goes up the chimney and sees what appears to be a man covered in hair with glasses and a derby hat, Ed pulls "itt" down and says "Hey Mrs. Burton! I found Cousin Itt!" Mrs. Burton then says 'Actually it's my collection of wigs, Tim must have put a hat and glasses on it in order to be funny, thanks for finding it for me dear, by the way why is Eddy so frightened of ghosts? We're so nice to him" Ed then says "While you get Mr. Burton I will get Double D, Nazz, and Edna, they will explain it better than I could."

As for Nazz, Celeste and Edna, they are looking around the house and then when Edna opened the door labeled "SATURN" she enters a sand dune world and then suddenly a giant striped sandworm rises out of the dune and as it tries to devour her but then she bashes the nose of the sandworm and manages to ride on it's head, Nazz then sees Edna ride on the worm and says "Check it out Nazz... I'm the guy from "DUNE"...try it it's fun!"

(Soon...)

Edna, Nazz, and Celeste are riding on the sandworm, wearing cowgirl hats and then Mrs. Burton opens the door and she says "Wow, you managed to ride our pet sandworm "Wormwood" good job girls, by the way Ed wants you to explain to us about Eddy's "Phantasm-phobia"."

(Meanwhile in Eddy's house)

Edwina then goes to Eddy's house trying to find him, unaware that Eddy is hiding under the bed. Edwina then dives under the bed and she sees Eddy with a box of tissues and then she says "Eddy, just because you seem frightened of my parents, doesn't mean you have to hide from us and cry to yourself under your bed."

Eddy sheepishly hides the box of tissues off of the bed and says "Yeah, CRY to myself, that's the ticket. Look if want to know why I'm deathly afraid of ghosts, here's the REAL MAIN reason why...in fact it involves flashbacks from previous chapters...

(Chapter 10 Flashback)

"Many chapters ago, Eddy wants to scam and he drags Ed and Fred Fredburger into his scam. He has Ed near a trough of gravy and Fred near a trough of Nachos and Eddy announces "STEP RIGHT UP EVERYONE! THIS IS THE GREATEST EATING CONTEST IN THE HISTORY OF EATING CONTESTS! (Ed: JUST LIKE KOBYASHI!) WHICH CHOWHOUND CHAMPION WILL FINISH FIRST? WILL IT BE "CAPTAIN ED OF THE GRAVY TRAIN"? OR "MAYOR FRED FREDBURGER OF LOS NACHOS"? PLACE YOUR BETS FOLKS!

Ed then says "But Eddy, didn't you learn your lesson about gambling with the "ED-lantis" incident?" and then Eddy says "umm... that story was out of continuity now shut up monobrow!... NOW LET THE CONTEST BEGIN!" and as the two ate like pigs a strange purple tour bus arrives and destroys Eddy's stage for the scam. As Eddy came to he looks up and sees the tour bus and he says "HEY YOU! I HAD A LICENCE TO SCAM! And it's right here! (pulls out a poorly made license) NOW I DEMAND YOU PACK UP AND GO!" and just then the tour bus door opens and out comes a teenage girl with blue hair, pale skin, and dressed like a heavy metal rocker.

The Strange girl makes an announcement to the kids "HELLO! PEACH CREEK! TONIGHT AT 10 I WILL HOLD A PERFORMANCE OF ALL TIME AND ONE YOU WILL ALWAYS REMEMBER, FREE TICKETS AND CDS FOR ALL!" Kevin asks "hey dude, just, who are you?" and then the girl answered "The name is Ember McLain, you will always remember my name" and then she goes back in her tour bus and before she drives away she sees Eddy still trying to yell at her and she then knocks him over with her tour bus."

(flashback ends)

I remembered she tortured me in chapter 24 but the worse was what she pulled when she teamed up with the Boogie man to get revenge on us.

(Chapter 30 flashback begins)

And then Ed hears music and says "man this music stinks, I'd rather hear anything by Tom Jones, my favorite singer." and then Eddy gets strangled by something and to his horror, it's Ember Mclain, dressed as a pirate. Ember then says to Eddy "DON'T YOU GET IT BY NOW? I WANT YOU DESTROYED FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME DURING THE NIGHT I POSSESSED THAT GIRL AND FOR HATING MY MUSIC!"

(flashback ends)

Eddy then says "But for some reason in Chapters 57 and 58 she has been extrememly helpful in warding off La Llorona and Grim's man eating cousin...HAHAHA "man-eater" Edwina then says "Get your gutter out of the mind Eddy!" A shadowy being says "That's "Get your MIND out of the GUTTER Eddy!" Eddy then says "That voice sounds very familiar..." It's Ryoko! She comes out of the shadows and she says "Edwina ran to my house and she told me that your friends sent her to find answers to why you hate ghosts so much so she sent me to calm you down and listen to her. Edwina then says "My parents might be creepy, kooky, mysterious and spooky, we're together ooky, we're the Burtons! and our family bond results in many questions that don't need to be answer." Ryoko then says "But wasn't your little brother said to be born after your parents died...how di..." Edwina answers quickly "Questions that don't need to be answered! Anyway give my parents a chance and you'll like them." Ryoko has the ghost dematerializer in her hand saying "Looking for this? No Eddy, only use this on evil spirits who deserve it...not Edwina's parents...besides I like this kid and her name has the letters "E" and "D" in it, so..."

Edwina quickly blurbs out, "I WANT TO BE A ED TOO!!!" Eddy shivers and says "I dunno if there's room for FIVE Eds an..." Edwina then does a cute dance and says "VICTORIAN SPECIAL NUMBER 4...MAGIC SPARKLE EYES OF CUTENESS!" And then she blasts Eddy in the eyes with her "cute sparkles" and after Ryoko says "Change the attack name please", Eddy then says "I approve of you being a Ed but it depends on the other 3." Edwina then giggles happily and then Ryoko then whispers something to her and then Edwina says "So Eddy ...are you gonna scam?" Eddy then smirks and says "Is Kevin a dork? Of course I'm gonna scam, I'm gonna..." Edwina then uses her "magic eye sparkles' on him and says "IT BURNS!!! IT BURNS!!! NOooo!!!... I'm gonna hang out with my girlfriend and my new friend instead of grifting pigeons for their "cashmonies"." Ryoko then hugs Edwina and says "HA! YOU FINALLY GOT HIM TO STOP SCAMMING...for a while. I'm liking you even more!"

Edwina then says "Umm... Ryoko, I wanted to tell you all that my family is having a halloween party tomorrow and everyone accociated with Eddy is invited...especially you, now I have a great idea for a costume theme. Ryoko then says "Ok! I'll get the costumes ready, also the others had a theme idea too! I'll help them out too!"

After Ryoko runs off, Edwina then looks at Eddy and says "Eddy..." Eddy responds "Yes Edwina?" Edwina replies "Can I call you "big brother"? I mean I look up to you and even though your friends sometimes think of you as a "big greedy doodyhead", I believe you can be changed for the best, this is why "big sister Ryoko" doesn't want you to scam so much. Please be my "big brother" (makes sparkle eyes)" Eddy closes his eyes to block off her effects and he says...

"Yes, I mean you seem to be ok...for a little squirt, now let's say we go get some Jawbreakers! Oh right I have no (Edwina gives him 5 quarters) wow thanks!"

So the two walk to the candy store and then Eddy says "My friends say I'm a big greedy WHAT?!"

(Nighttime)

Grim then gets everyone (The 4 Eds, Nazz, Nergal Junior, Kasumi and Ryoko Kanker, Celeste, Fred Fredburger, and May Kanker) and then says "Ok, I was trying to tell you this but back in Japan, Hikari Kimono and my two cousins Rukia and Botan arranged it... THERE WILL BE A ANIME/MANGA CONVENTION IN JAPAN...AND ALL OF YOU ARE INVITED!!!" It's called "DRAC-CON" In honor of it's guest of honor, DRACULA! Anyway the convention is next month so get ready." Everyone is excited and Eddy says "Yeah and my new neighbors are having a Halloween party tomorrow! And anyone accociated with me is invited...even you Grim." Grim then says "WOW! I'm never been invited to a party before...however the last party I went to years ago was horrible and it took place in another world..."

(cutaway begins)

Grim is in a halloween party...In the Going Merry! Luffy was Goku, Roanoa Zoro was Zorro, Nami was a Manki-Neko, Usopp was Captain Jack Sparrow, Vivi was Princess Peach, Chopper was Rudolph, and then Ms. Goldenweek was a artist. Nami sees Grim and asks, "Umm I don't remember inviting you." Grim then says "I'm waiting for Zoro..when he finally bites it." Zoro then says "Listen here bonehead, I have something for you to bite...(points below him) RIGHT HERE!" And Zoro was pointing on a plate of meat next to his legs as he is lying down on the floor.

Sanji then shows up dressed as a cupid (wings, diaper, and bow and arrows) Sanji then says, "Oh my kawaii koneko! prepare to fall into my spell of love!" Nami looks extremely angry as she says "SANJI...PANTS...NOW!!!" As Sanji is stunted, Usopp playfully pulls out his slingshot and he shoots the safety pin off of Sanji's diaper and it falls off! Grim screams loudly and falls off the boat and Nami says "Is that a polish sausage between your legs or are you happy to see me?" Sanji then says "Nami saw my "Lovetower"... I CAN DIE HAPPY NOW!!!" Grim then says "I'd arrange that to happen... now throw a life preserver to me!!!"

(cutaway ends)

Nazz then says "YOU ACTUALLY MET THEM? AND SANJI ACTUALLY DID THAT?...(sees everyone in shock) I don't know who this Sanji is, I mean I don't read that silly comic!" Grim then replies "Actually I made that up because this story needs a "Family Guy"-esq cutaway gag...or was that "Scrubs"? Speaking of which I see a crazy Janitor behind Eddy (everyone looks) MONKEYS ALWAYS LOOK! MONKEYS ALWAYS LOOK! MUAHAHAHAHA! (Grim's gets hit in the face with a spatula) Well go get prepared for da party and da trip to Japan!"

Ed then goes to the basement and starts looking at Grim's trunk for halloween stuff and for something to play with and then he sees that interest him the most that are among the following:

Tickets to "HorrorLand"

2 garden gnomes named "Hap" and 'Chip"

A issue of 'The Masked Mutant"

A very scary mask labeled "Property of Carly Beth"

A wooden dummy labeled "Slappy"

A bucket of "Monster Blood"

A Omnitrix

A Millenium Puzzle

A Lament Configuration

A Soul Reaper badge

A grand compass

A pair of Merlin's underwear

A videotape of "The Star Wars Holiday Special" as well as the 1994 "Fantastic Four" movie that not many people know about

and a Rubix Cube

Ed sees the "cool" items and as he is about to put on the Omnitrix he picks up the Rubix Cube and says 'I'm gonna play with it in Japan!" and he puts the others away and walks away...although he does take the pair of Merlin's underwear... And the grand compass.

(Meanwhile Edna hangs out with Eddy, Ryoko, and Edwina while they prepare for their costumes)

Edna then says "Umm Eddy, I always wanted to know, what was this "Kevin" kid like that fans hate so much?" Eddy then says "He was a dork who is obsessed with calling other people dorks even though he might be implying he does this because he has a tiny "dork"...I'm glad he sacrificed himself a few chapters ago just to stop a alien invasion!" Ryoko then says "Eddy! That's not a very nice thing to say about him...even if he was a dork he saved Earth from those cheese loving alien monsters!" Edna then says "By the way I wonder if "THE BAD PLACE" is what I think really is and if Kevin did do bad things to you guys in life this is how I picture his "afterlife"...

(In HOT TOPIC, Kevin is being tied to a chair and a "reverse-bear trap" is attached to his head, Kevin then hears the P.A. say "Remember hated cartoon characters, there are many people here at HOT TOPIC paying big bucks just to torture all of you! SO SCREAM LOUDER!!!" Kevin then notices Bendy having a firecracker stuff up his "corn-chute" and Kevin says "I know you, you're that dork from "Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends." Bendy then says "You know, if I didn't know any better, I think me and you are ONLY two cartoon characters most people come to HOT TOPIC to torture the most (the firecracker explodes) Oh that's gonna hurt in the morning!" Kevin and Bendy then see Cheese get being "cheese-grated" while saying "I LIKE CHOCOLATE MILK!!!" and Kevin then says "I knew someday I'm gonna get a commupance for what I did when I found out Eddy's middle name was "Skipper"!")

Ryoko then says "Edna, you have a sick imagination!" Edna then says "Sorry, I stayed up late watching "Drawn Together" and "Hostel" again." Ryoko then says "Better than my vision of "THE BAD PLACE", mine was Kevin being bashed by red ogres in tiger-striped underwear, But I'm guessing he MUST be in a good afterlife since he saved us that one time. Edwina then says coldly..."Something Wicked This Way Comes!"

(Meanwhile in a Pumpkin Patch)

A vine is growing rapidly and rapidly until it becomes human shaped, the creature finds a scarecrow made from it's old clothes and then he puts them on, then he picks up a Pumpkin and then he stares at the readers saying, "look out losers...JACK'S BACK! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA...AND THIS TIME I'M NOT ALONE! I'LL GET YOU GRIM! AND YOUR LOSER FRIENDS TOO...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	61. HALLOWEEN HAVOC part 2

Due to the hard time I'm having with the chapter, the second part of "Halloween Havoc" will not be read so that I present this filler in it's place...

TRICK OR TREAT!

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, Eddy, Edna**

Chapter 61: I'm gonna be King of the Shamans, BELIEVE IT!!!!

Note: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy, "Courage the Cowardly Dog" nor "that Grim show"… but the original characters are mine... Especially "The Fourth Ed"!

HAPPY HALLOWEEN FANS!!!

Also "DIGIMON DATA SQUAD" is finally in english...too bad I don't have Toon Disney!

"DEATH NOTE" is now on Adult Swim

Oh and I'm a lil depressed that the english dub of "Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo" has ended :'( At least there is always "ONE PIECE"!

Btw, I'm a fan of supernatural anime "Shaman King", "Yu yu hakusho", and "Haunted Junction". I wonder if anyone ever seen them before. Speaking of "Shaman King", I finally got a Nintendo DS and now Don Patch, Luffy, and Sanji fight on my team in "Jump Super Stars" I took too long on this fanfic due to my Nintendo DS and I recently got Super Mario 64 DS

I would also like to congraduate Julie Ann Schoenfeld and Angelo Oliver Zamora for their happy marriage... Also I was the one who caught the garder at their wedding!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed Asakura walks to the "Resurrection Cemetary" with Double D Oyamada in order to hang out with Ed's ghost friends. But then "Wooden Sword" Eddy shows up saying in a Latin accent "Get away from my "Happy Place", this is "Dead Enders'" territory!" Double D is nervous and says "ED! WE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE OR ELSE "WOODEN SWORD" EDDY'S GOING TO SERIOUSLY HURT US!" But Ed just sits there, listening to "Soul Bob" and looks really mellow. "Wooden Sword" Eddy is then seen briefly reading a "how to speak spanish" book and then he throws it aways and he goes up to Ed and says "What part of "leave" didn't you understand? I WANT YOU OUT! O-W-T OUT!" Ed then looks at him and says "You look like Captain Battleship with hair like that!" Eddy gets angry and says "I'LL TEACH YOU NOT TO MAKE FUN OF MY HAIR LIKE THAT!" Then Ed jumps back to avoid his attack.

Ed then says "My turn!" Suddenly Grim shows up, dressed as a samurai. Ed shouts out "SPIRIT FORM!" And then Grim turns into a spirit flame and then Ed puts him inside his body as Ed shouts "INTEGRATE!!!"

Ed is then seen with a scythe in his hands and Eddy looks frightened and then Ed/Grim slices the tip of his huge poumpador with his scythe and goes "BOO!" "Wooden Sword" Eddy then runs off screaming.

Ed then says "At least the Cemetary is now at peace...I'm gonna listen to some "Soul Bob", care to join "Amidamaru"? Grim then says "I be Grim, not Amidamaru, I thought da armor look cool on me...oh and I'll join you in listening to "Soul Bob" CDs, he's cool."

But then a young hispanic girl their age sporting thick-framed eyeglasses a prominent set of braces, having long black hair and but she is wearing a red bandana, a necklace made out of a thousand beads, a long black dress and sandals. Ed and Grim act deathly afraid and Ed then yells out, "OH NO!!! IT'S MY FIANCEE EDNA KYOYAMA, SHE'S GONNA THREATEN MY OVERSOUL AND MAKE ME GO THROUGH GENMA SAOTOME-LIKE TRAINING!" Grim then says "PLEASE YOH... I mean Ed...DON'T MAKE HER SEND ME TO THE AFTERLIFE!"

Edna then coldly says, "I'm not gonna make you go through Admiral Monkey D. Garp-like training and I'm not going to send Grim to the afterlife, I'm here to tell you that we're supposed to continue the story from the previous chapter, not do another filler that's supposed to be a parody of a supernatural show. so let's restart the new chapter that continued from the last...ok?"

Ed then says "Oh c'mon Edna, I wanna be king of the shamans...BELIEVE IT!" Edna then says "Well Ed, you can play "One Piece", "Shaman King", and "Naruto" later, right now we got a new chapter to start...besides Edwina's party has food!"

Ed then says "FOOD! YUM YUM! Maybe I can Integrate with Mr. or Mrs. Burton to continue my Shaman training!"

Edna then goes up to Grim and says "Does Ed actually think he's a Shaman?" Grim then says "When you be around me for many months, the unbelievable can actually become believable...restart da chapter Double D!"

Double D then says "Well ok Grim, nice costume Edna." Edna then says "Thanks Double D! So without further delay, me, Neowinterknight, and Double D proudly present..."

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, Eddy, Edna n EDWINA?**

The REAL Chapter 61: HALLOWEEN HAVOC!!!

Part 2

"Mad Monster Party?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During the previous chapter:

Eddy has new neighbors but to his horror his new neighbors are a friendly weird family...who are into the macabre...and they're ghosts...except for their daughter...who happens to like Eddy...and has the power to make him...nice!

Everyone else likes the Burtons but Eddy wants to part in it but it took the combined powers of Edwina Burton and Ryoko Kimono to see the light...and it's pretty bright as Edwina's ability to turn Eddy nice with her "magic eye sparkles"...it even made him stop scamming for a while.

Grim announced plans for a anime convention in Japan next month and the Burtons planned a Halloween Party at their mansion for all of Eddy's friends.

However this is the one Halloween where a fiend from the past makes his long awaited return...

our story continues of course!...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a nearby Pumpkin Patch, vine is growing rapidly and rapidly until it becomes human shaped, the creature finds a scarecrow made from it's old clothes and then he puts them on, then he picks up a Pumpkin and then he stares at the readers saying, "look out losers...JACK'S BACK!

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA...AND THIS TIME I'M NOT ALONE! I'LL GET YOU GRIM! AND YOUR LOSER FRIENDS TOO...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

(Halloween Night)

The Burtons have hosted their party and Fred Fredburger puts out two pumpkins in the front of the house, one of them is a image of a upside down pumpkin face and the other resembles Don Patch, when Fred Fredburger walks back inside the mansion, the Don Patch Pumpkin grows arms, legs, and and spikes... and simply gets up and walks away.

May and Fred prepare the party and then Fred invites a friend from "Marzipan City" to cook for them who will arrive in 2 hours. May cleans up the place and sets up the party, then she tells Fred to get their costumes ready for it will be such a "gas".

Meanwhile Jeff is at the party in a "Spider-guy" costume and he sings, "Spider-Jeff, Spider-Jeff, does whatever a...Spider-jeff does."

(Edwina's room)

Edwina was helping Eddy and Ryoko's costumes being made and then Edwina says "You guys would make such a cute couple! And the costumes are so appropriate for this event!" Eddy then says "But everyone wants me and Ryoko for the theme costume." Edwina then says "C'mon guys, I'm making your cute couple costume...besides Ed tells me he's gonna go out as one of his favorite anime characters, Edna and Kasumi decided to join him as well if the theme costume doesn't do well. Eddy then says "I hope green is my color.

(Later that night)

The "Peach Creek Wrecking Crew" arrived dressed as the Straw Hat Pirates, Ed was Luffy, Double D was Usopp, Edna was Nami, Nazz was Nico Robin, and is holding Celeste's hand and she is dressed as Tony Tony Chopper, also with Nazz is her rarely seen Kitten Emma who is dressed as a pirate because she leaves "buried treasure" in her litterbox. Ed was looking for Ryoko who agreed to play Zoro and Eddy as Sanji.

Then all of a sudden, they see Eddy dressed as a plumber with a green hat, green shirt, fake mustache, blue overalls and with a strange vaccum cleaner. Ryoko was dressed as a princess in a yellow dress, and Edwina was dressed as a mad scientist who is also carryng a strange vaccum cleaner.

Ed and the others stop in their track and he says "But Eddy, you're supposed to be Sanji and Ryoko you're supposed to be Zoro... and Edwina you could've been Miss Goldenweek!" Edwina then says "Well Eddy has a hard time dealing with ghosts so he is dressed as a character who knows how to deal with them...Luigi! Eddy then says "Yeah and my beautiful girlfriend kisses Ryoko is Princess Daisy of Sarsaland... and Edwina is Professor E. Gadd...the creator of the "Poltergust 3000"

Double D then says "I doubt anyone has ever played "Luigi's Mansion" but still great theme!" Ed then says "Well I guess I can change into this! changes costume I'M YOH ASAKURA AND I'M GONNA BE KING OF THE SHAMANS...BELIEVE IT!" Edna then changes her costume and says "Yeah and I'm joining Ed as Yoh's fiancee Anna Kyoyama...and Kasumi is Tamao Tamamura (Kasumi carries her Kokkuri board and has plushies of Ren and Stimpy and she calls Ren "Konchi the Kitsune" and calls Stimpy "Ponchi the Tanuki")

Double D then says "Well if this chapter turns out to be one big "Luigi's Mansion' and "Shaman King" parody I might as well dress up as either Mario or Manta Oyamada...Well for the fangirls, I'm going out as "Uryu Ishida". Suddenly from out of nowhere, hungry fangirls show up, one of them squeals "OOOOHHH DOUBLE D LOOKS SO CUTE AS URYU! LET'S SNUGGLE HIM TO DEATH!" and then Ryoko and Edwina try to ward them off until Edna goes up to Double D and says "Umm... Double D..." Edna points at a young girl dressed as Rukia Kuchiki and to Double D's suprise... he shouts out..."HIKARI! YOU CAME BACK!" Hikari then kisses Double D and says "I see your friends, old and new are still looking out for you... how's Celeste? (sees Celeste in the Chopper costume) awww Kawaii! Stil cute as the day I left for Japan!" Double D and Hikari kiss eachother and one of the fangirls says "Rukia x Uryu...KAWAII!"

All of a sudden a giant zombie monster with huge muscles, a skull face, and huge horns shows up bursting through the door. the zombie monster shouts out "I AM OZ...AND I WANT MEEEAAATTT!" Celeste giggles and Nazz says "Hi Junior!". "OZ" then shrinks down to Nergal Junior and says "Awww man, how did you guess it was me?" Celeste then points at Junior's glasses and Mr. Bonkers the teddy bear. Nazz then says "Plus you're a shapeshifter, but since Eddy ruined the theme you don't have to be OZ...then again I want to be Nico Robin for obvious reasons..."

Ed then sees a man in a Fred Flintstone costume and says "HEY TIM! CHECK OUT THE GUY IN THE FRED FLINTSTONE COSTUME!" Tim then appears, dressed as Shippo from "Inu-Yasha" and says "Umm Ed, that's not a guy in a costume, it's the frozen caveman I defrosted, I named him "Jake Steel". "Jake Steel" then sees Rolf dressed as Barney Rubble, eating a bowl of Fruity Pebbles cereal and "Jake" yells out "BARNEY! MY PEBBLES! YABBA DABBA!" "Jake Steel then pulls out a club and he chases Rolf around and he says "I know I should've went out as Goku again, but the author had me dress as "Pablo" from that show about the stone-age family, yes? no?". "Jake Steel" then jumps out the window and as Tim and Ed stare in shock, Tim then says "I wonder what's gonna happen to him?". "Jake Steel" then runs through William Street (Adult Swim), Orel Puppington then says "I thought Evolution was a theory?" Jake then clubs him and also clubs Tim and Eric's Chippy. "Jake Steel" thinks Williams Street is the most creepiest thing in the face of Cartoon Network in the 21st century until he ends up in "Kenneth Sebben Memorial Law School" and then Ken suddenly appears and says "I'm not dead! Too bad Harvey Birdman is though.." Then something flies in the sky and shouts "BIRDMAN!"

Back at the party, Mr. and Mrs. Burton arrive and Mr. Burton then announces "Welcome guests, I see you enjoy the Halloween Party me and my family work so hard for, it brings such joy to me and my "caramia" to see all of you here...HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" Ed then says "Cool costumes Tim's parents, I see you're going out as Gomez and Morticia!" Mr. Burton then looks confused and says "Actually this is how we always look." Mrs. Burton then says "L'ignorance est un bonheur mon amour !" Mr. Burton then kisses Mrs. Burton passionately saying, "Caramia! You spoke french!" Ed, Tim and Edwina giggle at the sight.

Ed then walks up to Mr. and Mrs. Burton with Grim and says "Tim's parents, this is Brook, dressed as Grim!" Grim then says, "I'M GRIM DRESSED AS BROOK YOU STUPID KING!" Ed then says "That's SHAMAN king Brook!" Mr. Burton then looks at him for 5 seconds and says "Pleasure to meet you again Mr. Reaper and we would like to thank you for leaving us as ghosts so we can continue being with our Edwina." Grim then says, "Well you're welcome, what gets to me is if the terms of death involves family...even though..." Grim cries and then Tim gives him a piece of candy and says "There there Brook! You'll find Laboo...I mean ways to see your family once again." Ed then says "Of course! You're part of my family Skeleto...I mean Grim!" Grim then says "Even though I loathe you at times Ed, at least you're ok...I mean have you seen that cartoon "The Devilish adventures of Billy and Mandy" I mean that red guy is treated horribly by those two children... I'm glad that's not me with Billy and Mandy!" But then Grim somehow sees Pickles and Prickles dressed as Billy and Mandy and he lets out a scream that makes his head fall off...Also a invisible duck in a WWI German helmet appears and blows a raspberry, making it look like Grim farted.

Baron Von Ghoulish is seen in purple makeup and then Double D and Hikari go up to him and Hikari says, "Hello Sensei, who are you going out as?" Von Ghoulish then says "Why hello Hikari! Anyway since I'm a vampire that promotes education... I'm "The Count" from "Sesame Street"! 1 Ed, 2 Ed, 3 Ed, 4! 4 EDS! Ah Ah Ah Ah!" Dracula then shows up and says to Baron Von Ghoulish, "You...Make...Dracula...SICK!" Dracula then sees Jimmy who is dressed as a bishonen with white hair and a long white coat.

Dracula then says "Hey "sissy boy"! Dracula expect you to dress as a powerpuff girl... the american ones, but Dracula see you as a "bishonen"!" Jimmy says "I take offence in that Dracula, I'm Soma Cruz from "Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow" and Sarah is dressed as his girlfriend Mina Hakuba. My character's horrible secret...(**spoiler alert!**)HE IS THE REINCARNATION OF COUNT DRACULA!" Dracula seems angry and shouts "NOW DRACULA DON'T MIND KONAMI PAYING DRACULA 30,000,000 BERRIES TO USE DRACULA'S NAME BUT IF YOU'RE PLAYING AS A CHARACTER WHO TURNS OUT TO BE DRACULA, DRACULA GET ANGRY!" Jimmy runs away crying and Sarah shows up with a "Vampire Killer whip" and garlic. Dracula gets frightened and runs away screaming "DRACULA TAKE BACK EVERYTHING DRACULA SAY, DRACULA SORRY!" "Count" Von Ghoulish then says "Umm Sarah, you wouldn't use those on your principal now would you?" Sarah drops the props and says "NAW, besides I like "Sesame Street", C'mon Jimmy, here's a nice vampire we can hang out with!" Nazz then says to the readers, "Isn't Dracula payed with the same amount as Monkey D. Luffy's original bounty?...not that I even read "One Piece".

The four Eds and their freinds then see May Kanker dressed as Gasser from "Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo" Nazz then says "Aren't you supposed to be Beauty... not that I even watch that anime." May then says "Actually me and Fred came up with a joke theme, remember the episode when Bo-bobo fought wall man, the monster sent by Captain Battleship? Well we are doing a reinactment of it." Fred Fredburger shows up dressed as "Wall Man" and then feeds May marshmallows because he knows it gives her "the toots".

Then May shouts out "Super fist of backwind...honk honk, honk honk, Fred Fredburger then says "Smells good, smells good, YES!"

honk honk, honk honk,

smells good, smells good, YES!

honk honk, honk honk,

smells good, smells good, YES!

honk honk, honk honk,

smells good, smells good, YES!

honk honk, honk honk, (May actually farts)

doesn't smell good, doesn't smell good, YES!

The kids (excluding Double D and Hikari) couldn't stop laughing at what May and Fred were doing, Nazz then says "Oh why did that anime end...not that I watch that anime of course!"

A short cat like creature then shows up and says I got your Nachos Fred!" Fred then says "Everyone I want you all to meet my friend from Marzipan City...CHOWDER!" Chowder then says "Please to meet you all!" Everyone then says their hellos and Nazz then says "Cool Sanji costume... even though I don't read "One Piece" Chowder then says "Excuse me while I make more snacks for the party costume...oh and nice Luigi costume...where's Mario?" Eddy then says "Actually I'm setting this up for a "Lugi's Mansion" parody.

Ed then sees Golly Gopher and Dolly Gopher dressed as Mickey and Minnie Mouse, Crocco is dressed as Goofy, and Tux is dressed as Oswald Cobblepot (The Penguin). The three look at him and Tux says "I want no part in this them in case that corporation sues us for copyright infringement, although the cast of Drawn Together know all about that!! ZIING!!!!" Eddy sees them again and then says "Why are me and Ed the only ones who can see Milt Appleday cartoons?" Ed then says "This is one of life's biggest mysteries Eddy, just like the secret identidy of the Hobgoblin!" Eddy then says "I don't even want to know what that means."

Nergal walks up to Grim and says "Hello Grim! Me and Ed's Aunt sis are so going to win the costume contest with this theme!" Grim's jaw drops as the two of them are dressed as Jack Skellington and Sally, Grim then says "Nergal! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO YOU ARE DRESSED AS?" Grim's shocking reaction got all the attention of the party goers and Nergal says "Am I in trouble?" Grim then says "No mon, you and Aunt sis be dressed as me brother and sister-in-law! To tell you da truth mon I rarely see me brother and seeing anything that reminds him kinda upsets me." Lizzy then appears out of nowhere and says "Is it because Jack got a better job than you and you envy his title as king of halloween while he envys your job because at least you get to scare people and you rarely see him because he lives in Halloween town?"

Grim then says "No I love me brother but I do rarely see him...GOOD GRAVY MON! LIZZY'S HERE? THEN WHERE'S JOHNNY?" Johnny is dressed as Mac and Lizzy is dressed as Goo goo ga ga from "Foster's home for imaginary friends" Grim then asks "Johnny, Lizzy, I thought you attended "Galaxy Junior High School" on the astroid of Flutor! Johnny then says "Well we did until some "cosmic cloud" ate the astroid and we escaped, the last thing we saw was a silver man on a silver surfboard fighting it off with a invisable stretchy guy on fire with rock fists. Grim then says "At least Gah Lak Tus got what was coming to him!" Well enjoy da party, I get da feeling I be seeing more weirder things...

The "original" Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup) are also invited to the party and they dressed up as the "Powerpuff Girls Z". Bubbles then says "I look so cute in this costume...I'm glad Mr. Burton invited us since their daughter is our fan." Blossom then says "Yeah I'm flattered by how Toei remade us as a magical girl anime but it won't be as good as the real thing." Buttercup then taps her "finger" on Blossom's shoulder and points at three familiar girls...

Motoko Akatsutsumi, Miyako Gotokuji, Kaoru Matsubara (Hyper Blossom, Rolling Bubbles, Powered Buttercup) The "Powerpuff Girls Z" also see the girls at the party, dressed as the original powerpuff girls. The three girls look at their anime counterparts and they look back, all 6 of them say "This is pretty ackward...we might as well leave the party or else things will get weirder!"

They hear a voice say "You're not the only ones pretty mamas!" It's really Johnny Bravo dressed as Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, he encountered Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo dressed as Johnny Bravo. The two bakas then see Chowder with a plate of nachos and they both say at the same time "Mmm...Nachoey!" and they follow him to the dinner room. The 6 Powerpuff Girls then fly away and don't look back.

But then lightning strikes and the doors swing open, then many apparitions and pumpkin creatures appear from the mists and scares the party goers, The Queen of the Black Puddle rises out of the punch bowel, Killer Tomatoes burst out of the refrigerator, one of the spirits shouts "HAS VISTO A MIS HIJOS?" Edna then says "NO...NOT YOU!" then arriving at the house is a man with a pumpkin for a head. The man then says "EVERY PARTY NEEDS A POOPER! JACK O LANTERN IS BACK!" He sees Edna and says "Since when are there four of them? Anyway I will take over this party...then make halloween eternal...AND DESTROY ALL THAT DEFEATED ME LAST APRIL FOOLS DAY...ESPECIALLY YOU GRIM REAPER!!!"

Grim shivers and says "NO! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DESTROYED! HOW CAN THIS BE?" Jack then says "The last time I fought Grim and his band of idiots it was April Fools Day and I had the upper hand until... oh the author should copy and paste a explaination about the last time we met and how I survived... Man those were some good times...

(Flashback from chapter 37 except the characters are wearing afros and the theme song to "Good Times" is playing)

Jack seems triumphant until a scary knight in back armor shows up...Jack then shrinks in fear and yells out "No...No...NO! GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Jack remembers that this is the knight that killed him in the first place, Jack then climbs up a tree, Eris then says "hey...you...wanna get some nachos? let me out!" the "Knight" then says "NACHOS! YES!" The Knight is actually Fred Fredburger and Nazz and her friends stand in front of him, nodding their heads. Jack then notices Fred tricked him and then as Dracula, Baron Von Ghoulish, and Nergal free the others and Grim, Jack is extremely furious at the trick and pulls out a pumpkin bomb, as he is about to throw it at Fred, Eddy-Mask pours a milk carton full of hot sauce into Jack's throat and his head is suddenly aflame and Nergal decides to test out his new technique... "THE PURPLE NERGAL!" a technique where Nergal puts his tentacles on Jack's nipples and elecricutes Jack which puts out the flames and made his nipples purple. Baron Von Ghoulish then "sissy slaps" Jack's head off which causes his pumpkin minions laugh so hard, they explode into oblivion.

Grim then gets his scythe back and goes up to Jack and so does Nergal, Nergal Junior, Eris, and Ember Mclane. All five of them decide that Jack needs to go, as Eris grabs her apple, Jack then says "But Grim! We had a deal!" and Grim says "Well "Pumpkinhead"...THE JOKE IS ON YOU AHAHAHAHAHA!" And so Grim, Eris, Nergal, Nergal Junior, and Ember Mclane combined their blasts into one blast and it destroys Jack as he is blasted into oblivion.

As everyone goes back to the Kimono Mansion to continue the party, they fail to notice that a tiny pumpkin-seed is left on the ground and might cause trouble later on for our heroes...

(Flashback Ends and it ends with a painting of them with afros having a party)

And now Later is today and the trouble will happen RIGHT NOW!!!

Mr. and Mrs. Burton show up and Mr. Burton then says "See here you gourd-headed ruffian! Your kind is not allowed at my humble abode!" Jack then pulls out a ghost trap and sucks Mr. and Mrs. Burton and Tim. He tries to aim it at Edwina but it doesn't work. Jack then says "Well time to put "Operation: Revenge on Grim" into action..."Brooke!" And then a huge hollow appears and licks it's lips and then Ed says "Oh no! Emma Iveli is killed again and turned into a Hallow...again!" Emma appears behind him dressed as Hinata Hyuga and says "But I'm good now and how can that be a hollow if I'm right here?" Ed then says "Shut up Jiggler, I'm on to you!" Emma then angerly says "I'm not Jelly Jiggler and you took that line from me...(happy voice) I have a fan!" Double D then says "If that's Emma over here then who's that holl..." Jack then says "Oh it's someone I found from the author's nightmares when I recruited my creatures of the night to get revenge on all of you! The all seem to have beefs againt you all!...ATTACK!" The Author then gets frightened of the hollow but he realizes he needs to stay here if he needs to finish narrarating the story.

Jack then traps most of the party guests in pumpkins and then The Queen of the Black Puddle grabs Kasumi, "Brooke" the hollow grabs Hikaru, And La Llorona grabs Ryoko. The pumpkins have guarded the other prisoners, Leaving only Grim, The "five" Eds, Nazz, Emma the kitten And May Kanker. Jack then says "I left you eight untrapped so I can have some fun with you all..."

Emma the kitten suddenly talks and says "Not quite...And in a flash of light and smoke...she turns back to her true form...and realizes she is naked so Nazz tosses her some clothes and she reappears, Emma the kitten reveals herself to be a cute anime like girl with big eyes, short brown hair, cat ears and tail, and in a sailor fuku. The three Eds and Grim shout out! OH NO! IT'S EMMA CHAN! FROM CHAPTER 47...SHE'S GONNA KILL US!!!" Emma-chan then rolls her eyes and says, "No, I'm not gonna kill you, besides Eris is gonna and "Okaa-san" raised me to be a good cat-girl... and how to speak english. I will make up for what I did in chapter 47 and I'm sorry..." Jack then claps in a sarcastic way and says "Now I'm gonna kill the guests and the Kimonos for last time, MINIONS...SPLIT UP!" the Killer Tomatoes then show up in a group of four and then Nazz angerly walks up to them and as she hums "Puberty Love" she crushes them with her feet and then Jack says "Oh wow, they must have done something to you in the past...no matter, I CHALLENGE YOU GRIM TO A DUEL!" Ed is then seen pulling out his "Duel Monsters" card and then Jack says "No you idiot! A fight!" Ed then says "Fight me instead!" and he pulls out a sword and shouts "I'm gonna be king of the Shamans...BELIEVE IT!" Jack then says "Now there's a kid who watches too much anime... well let's fight!"

Eddy then goes into the mansion's hallways with Edna and Edwina, Edna then says "I'm joining you to get Ryoko back and see to it that the La Llorona will never attack me nor anyone ever again!" Edwina then says, "I'm helping you out too big brother!" Eddy then says "Ma ma mia!" and he calls out "Mari...I mean Ryoko!" But then Eddy and Edna go into a door and it shuts by itself, Edwina is shocked and runs to the room where Grim was at shouting, "GRIM! CAN I USE YOUR MAGIC HOCKEY STICK!"

Meanwhile Double D and Nazz then go after Brooke the Hollow and May Kanker and Emma-chan go after the Queen of the black puddle.

Since I have enough time here to cover it, here's May's part of the story, May and Emma-chan then see the Queen dive into a fishbowl and May says "That weird woman always vanishes into her world through water, so if we need to rescue Kasumi we need to dive in there... Emma-chan then says, "I got a idea!" So she turns on the bathtub and May and Emma-chan dump the fishbowl water in the tub and jump in there.

They enter her world once again and The Queen materializes in front of them and then she says "Huh! Where are the boys? Oh well...APPITIZERS!" And as she turns into her monster form, Emma-chan force feeds May a marshmallow and May produces a fart bubble as big as her head and she puts the fart bubble on the Queen's head, sufficating her in stink as the two girls grab Kasumi, and escape just in time.

Meanwhile, as Ed is fighting with Jack, Ember Mclain appears in blue flame and as she says "Cool! a party to cra...Oh man, why is it when I see you dipsticks I always end up saving your hides from a worser monster than me?" Grim then says "Luck I supposed? Ember then looks down and says "Well I've been recently having a change of heart lately, especially since Boogie fired me and had me replaced with Johnny 13 and his girlfriend Kitty...is there anyway I can help?" And then Ed shouts out "SPIRIT FORM!" And then Ember turns into a spirit flame and then Ed puts her inside his body as Ed shouts "INTEGRATE!!!"

Ember then "says", "Ok Ed, what was the point of that?" Ed then says "As a shaman I need spiritual energy to become stronger and do the impossible... Let's fight that creep!"

To the people who don't know what a shaman is...

**Shaman**, N. In Animistic religions, A person who communicates with (or is possessed by) gods, spirits and the dead, using magic to cure illness, fortell the future, and influence events.

Entering a special trance to borrow these spirits' powers. Shamans act as medicine men, guides, or mediums, forming links between the physical and the spiritual worlds. In ancient times, they were the centers of society, and still are in some cultures today.

Now back to the story!

Grim then thinks it's time to fusion with Ed again and Grim then pulls out his scythe and zaps Ed, turning him into a jawbreaker, Ed as a jawbreaker enters Grim's mouth and then Grim suddenly glows golden and screaming as he and Ed become one... However Ember inside Grim then results in a strange fusion that is unstable...

Grim, Ed, and Ember sees itself resembling Gene Simmons of KISS but instead of the color black it's blue and the hair now resembles Ember's firey hair which is incredibly long, the scythe is turned into a flaming guitar. The new being says "I'M GRIM-ED-BER... FEEL OUR WRATH AND HEAR MY SONG..."

Grim-Ed-Ber then plays it's music and it's sonic waves free the party guests who just fleed the party and it uses it's boots which resembles fanged dragons to crush the pumpkin minions, Jack then says "Oh no...I'm in trouble!" But then the fusion was too unstable it unfusioned back into Grim, Ed, and Ember and then Jack says "OH YES! PAYBACK! NOW TO CHOP OFF YOUR HEAD LIKE HOW YOU CHOPPED MINE!"

Edwina then shows up and says "Grim! I need your help!" Grim then suddenly pulls out his scythe and zaps Edwina, turning her into a jawbreaker, Edwina as a jawbreaker enters Grim's mouth and then Grim suddenly glows golden and screaming as he and Edwina become one... and well...you'll have to find out next chapter... that and why Nazz acts weird involving "ONE PIECE"

**TO BE CONCLUDED! FOR REAL! AND IT'S NO TRICK! JUST A TREAT!**

Meanwhile outside the Burton Mansion...

Katz shows up with a army of spiders and dark elves and then Katz says "Ok men, we will break into the mansion, capture the Grim Reaper, and my queen shall eat his skull! (sees all the pumpkin monsters and strange things going on) I guess she can wait another day..."

So they return to parts unknown.


	62. HALLOWEEN HAVOC part 3 the conclusion

Due to the hard time I'm having with the chapter, the second part of "Halloween Havoc" will not be read so that I present this filler in it's place...

TRICK OR TREAT!

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, Eddy, Edna**

Chapter 62: Ge Ge Ge No Edtaro!!!!

Note: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy, "Courage the Cowardly Dog" nor "that Grim show"… but the original characters are mine... Especially "The Fourth Ed"!

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!

Btw: I finally found "PHANTASM II" on VHS, to this day it's the only movie in the PHANTASM series NOT on DVD...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a dark and stormy night at the cemetary, a tiny Yokai puts a letter in a mailbox near a hut, and then a young boy shows up and reads it, the boy wore a blue shirt and shorts, a black and yellow chanchanko vest, geta sandals and has hair covering his (lack of) left eye. The boy's name is "Edtaro".

Edtaro then says, "OH NO! THE OLD RETIREMENT HOME IS BEING ATTACKED BY A GASHADOKURO! (note: a gashadokuro is a giant skeleton yokai) WE GOT TO STOP HIM!" Then all of a sudden Edtaro's friends show up, Nezumi Eddy (Rat-Eddy), Neko Musume Nazz (Cat-girl Nazz), and Sunakake May (Sand-Throwing May) show up, Nazz then says "Ed, I don't think anyone's ever gonna find out what we're parodying!" Edtaro then says, "But Cat-Nazz, we need to save those old people from a giant skeleton, isn't that right Medama Double D? And then a tiny eyeball with a body and a sock hat is seen bathing in a small bowl. Medama Double D (Eyeball Double D) then says, "Even though I agree with Nazz, we still have to stop that evil yokai!"

Nezumi Eddy then says, "How about after that we charge the old people $50 (to himself) if that gashadokuro is more powerful I can be on his side..." Cat-Nazz then says, "When was the last time you bathed? Nezumi Eddy then says "I never bathed in all my 300 years, why did you ask?" And Cat-Nazz then says "Your ways of betraying us in order to join a more powerful yokai and making money out of it really stinks...HISSS!" Nezumi Eddy, who is a half Eddy, half rat yokai, runs away from the cute cat-girl." Edtaro then plays his magic Occorina that summons "Ittan Momen" (a flying strip of white cloth) and they fly to the retirement home.

When they got there, Edtaro's piece of hair sticks up like a radar and Medama Double D then says "The gashadokuro is in there, hurry!" When they entered the building they see the gashadokuro and it says in a jamacian voice, "Good Golly mon! Edtaro! I be enjoying stopping your ways, humans and yokai cannot get along!" Edtaro then says "Hi Skeletor! Oh right you're a badguy..." And Edtaro fires needles from his hair at the skeleton's face and then makes his geta sandals into a radio controlled projectile, hitting him in the ribs. Sunakake May throws sand at his face since that's her only power and Nezumi Eddy then says, "Hey bonehead, I'll join your team if you give me money and power..." but then he gets scared off by Cat-Nazz again.

Suddenly the gashadokuro is exorcised by a young hispanic girl their age sporting thick-framed eyeglasses a prominent set of braces, having long black hair and but she is wearing a red bandana, a necklace made out of a 1,080 beads, a long black dress and sandals. Edtaro then says, "But Edna, we already made fun of "Shaman King" last chapter!" And then Edna says, "Look, I know the author likes to pull halloween pranks and make fun of obscure supernatural anime like "Ge Ge Ge No Kitaro" but the joke of interrupting the chapter to do so and faking out the reader is now getting repenative! So I want the author to go back to finishing the "Halloween Havoc Trilogy!" by the way Mr. Winter Knight, you wouldn't want to anger a girl dressed like Anna Kyoyama now would you?"

So not taking the chance I decide to go back to the original story before she uses the "phantom left hand slap" on me... I present to you all the conclusion of the trilogy!

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, Eddy, Edna n EDWINA?**

THE REAL Chapter 62: HALLOWEEN HAVOC!!!

THE CONCLUSION!!!

Part 3

"Grim-Edwina vs Black Jack"

or

"Eddy's Mansion"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During the previous chapter:

Eddy's new neighbors the Burtons are holding a Halloween Party in the Cul-De-Sac! However every party needs pooper, Jack O Lantern and his band of ghouls have crashed the party and continued the grudge that lasted over so many chapters...

Meanwhile Double D and Nazz go after a Hollow and Eddy and Edna go after La Llorona.

our story continues of course!...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the guests ran out of the party during the fight, Emma Iveli then goes up to Jack and says "Hello Neuman!" Jack then shouts "LOOK OVER THERE, IT'S A DILPHOSAUR!" Emma then gets frightened and runs away, shouting "I HOPE YOU GET EATEN BY A DINOSAUR!"

Edwina then shows up and says "Grim! I need your help!" Grim then suddenly pulls out his scythe and zaps Edwina, turning her into a jawbreaker, Edwina as a jawbreaker enters Grim's mouth and then Grim suddenly glows golden and screaming as he and Edwina become one...

The fusion resembled a young woman in a "Gothic Lolita" style, with black, white and bright red clothing. Her hair is light pink colored and very long, tied in two high pigtails with somewhat flower-shaped black and white hairpins, and wearing a red crown with a cross on top. Her stockings cover her entire legs and wears a mini-skirt to match. And her scythe turns into a red umbrella that is shaped somewhat like a cute version of a mini devil. She also has big round eyes, pink lipstick and a thick layer of eyeliner.

Jack then says "What are you and since when can you do that with humans Grim?" The new being says "I'm Grim-Edwina... I'm also a "Party pooper...scooper", and I will scoop you up!

A fight scene is getting jazzed up but... here's Eddy side of the story!

Meanwhile, Eddy, still in a Luigi costume and Edna still dressed as Anna Kyoyama go into the mansion and then Eddy shivers as he walks the long hallways and turns on the flashlight and sees darnkess... Eddy then steps back and then he runs into a green gorilla ghost who throws banannas at him, Eddy then flashes the flashlight on him and then sucks him up with the "Poltergust 3000" then a door opens, Eddy then pulls out the "Gameboy Horror" that Double D made for him out of a original "Gameboy Color" and he reads the map of the mansion on it.

The two then enter a room and they see someone taking a shower, Eddy then uses the Poltergust 3000 to blow the shower curtain open and he sees a pink ghost hippo, the hippo squealed and Eddy sucks her up as well. Edna then says, "Umm Eddy, what if those ghost animals we encountered are really the Burton's pets rather than parodies of those ghosts from that one gamecube game that makes Grim wet himself when a ghost appears, Eddy then says, "I still dislike ghosts, after what Ember used to do to me!" Edna then says, "Umm...Ember's been awfully nice to us lately... well we'll see if she's been naughty or nice or not later, right now we got to bust a crying ghost! Oh she'll be crying when I get to her.

Eddy then hears music and then he sees a beautiful ghost girl playing a piano, the door closes behind the two and then the ghost girl says, "Oh hello! I see you're lost...so am I... I wish people can hear how beautiful I play this piano." Eddy then pulls out the Poltergust 3000 and then Edna makes him put it away and says, "Hi...who might you be?" The ghost then says, "I'm Melody Pianissima, "The Beautiful Pianist". I ended up at my Auntie's home through the very piano that I haunt, I died of sickness before my concert and so I am cursed to play this tune until a brave soul can tell me what this tune is from!"

Eddy then looks her up on his "Gameboy Horror" and it says:

"The Beautiful Pianist, 26 years old  
Despite playing moving melodies, she has a surly disposition. Oddly enough, she loves video games."

Eddy then says, "Ok, play your tune and I'll try to find out what is it... for a quarte (see's Edna's scary face) I mean for real!"

Melody then plays the piano and it plays a very familiar song, she smiles while playing it and then Edna smiles because it sounds like a happy song as well.

Melody then says, "By the way... that song was featured in a famous game"

Eddy then gets the idea and he says..."Pollyanna!"...From "Mother" or "Earthbound Zero!"...that Earthbound game for the old Nintendo that never made it to America"

(Everyone was silent until Melody spoke)

"Exactly right! You got it!"

Edna then asks Eddy, "How did you know, you don't look like the type that plays RPGs" Eddy then says, "I've seen Hikari and Double D play that game alot. Now I hope that I helped you Melody for now you owe me a..."

Melody then jumps from the piano and suddenly hugs him while saying, "Oh thank you young man...by the way nice Luigi costume!" Eddy then says, "Thanks but right now we got to find "La Llorona, that weird ghost made off with my girlfriend and we got to get her back!" Melody then says, "Are you talking about that angry hispanic ghost who is looking for her children...yes I understand spanish... well anyway is that her behind you?"

Eddy and Edna then see her and she shouts "¡Usted es los cabritos que interfirieron con mi deseo para encontrar a mis niños... quizás que usted puede tomar su lugar con mí en la vida futura... COME CON MÍ!!!"

The three are frightened but then Melody stands in front of the two and says "It takes a ghost to deal with a ghost...C'mon!" La Llorona then screams like a banshee and Melody hides behind Edna and says "Umm...sorry!" Edna's yellow stripe on her back vanishes and then she grabs Eddy's poltergust 3000 and starts sucking her up while shouting, "IT'S PAYBACK TIME!" And then La Llorona wails as she is sucked into the device and then they see Ryoko tied up and Melody unties her. Ryoko seems worried but then Eddy says, "Don't worry Ryoko, she's with us, now c'mon! We got to stop Jack O Lantern from ruining Halloween!"

Now on to Double D's story!

Meanwhile, Nazz and Double D go after the hollow who has Hikari, Double D is still dressed as Uryu Ishida and Nazz is still Nico Robin. They see the hollow and it appears to plan to eat Hikaru and then Double D then says, "DON'T YOU DARE!" And he aims his bow and arrow at the hollow but then Nazz suddenly says "You are aware that if you destroy the Hollow, you will upset the balance of the soul society...not that I know what it is...I don't even watch "BLEACH"

Double D then fires his bow and arrow on it but it only slows it down but then Hoss Delgato appears and says, "One minute I was hunting "Manbearpig" and now I find you! It's go time!" Nazz then says, "Dude, where were you after all those chapters, I even forgot when was the last time I even saw you in this fanfic." Hoss Delgato then says, "Like I said little boy, I was hunting "Manbearpig"...and I will not rest until I find "Manbearpig"...at the meantime that ugly Hollow listening to "Deftones" will have to do!"

I was frightened seeing Brooke the hollow because I know what she was like and I threaten to leave the chapter but Hikari then says, "Please kind sir! finish the story! I need to be saved!" And then I said "Oh ok..."

As Hoss was about to attack, a strange boy in a strange suit appears and he is partially wearing a Hollow mask. Double D then says, "Look, we're busy trying to save my girlfriend, so wait your turn like a gentleman!" The strange boy then says, "Hello! My Arrancar friends call me "PCP Bengtzone" for undisclosed reasons...and I say that you shouldn't attack that hollow because you would be out of character..."

Nazz then says, "How can you say you're a better fan if you don't have any real fanfics?" PCP Bengtzone then says, "Umm...uh...because I'm on PCP, that's why! And fans, don't do drugs...however the P in PCP stands for Popplers (aka, tasticles)"

Hoss then says "Let me tell you something little girl! You are seriously messed up for a Arrancar!" Hoss Delgato then attacks PCP Bengtzone the Arrancar while Nazz helps Hikari out of her pumpkin shell and Double D tries to fight the hollow.

Then all of a sudden, the strange pumpkin-headed guy in a red baseball cap shows up and he jumps up to the hollow's head and somehow uses a staff as a "zanpakutô" and the hollow vanishes...

Hikari then says, "Thanx Nazz and Double D, but I really wanted to thank the strange pumpkin-headed samurai that keeps appearing in some chapters... hey his pumpkin-head is off...NO... IT CAN'T BE! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

(Back to the fight...)

Grim-Edwina then says, "By the way Jack, how did you get La Llorona and my cousin to help you?" Jack O Lantern replies, "They seem to have a beef with you and your idiot friends so I decide to recruit them and they seem happy to help!" Grim Edwina then shouts, "SUPER FIST OF GHOST... NEGATIVE GHOST!" she sends out ghosts to surround Jack and drain him of his will, and then she punches his head off. Jack then puts his head back on and shouts, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT MORE POWERFUL BECAUSE OF A FUSION...(sees a moving puddle of "The Queen of the Black Puddle") Saved by a friend...you see Grim! You're not the only one who can fusion! (puts the Queen in a bottle of soda) BOTTOMS UP!"

Jack gulps down the bottle and then he glows purple and black and then the result is a black and purple creature with long purple hair and a purple umbrella, but with a pumpkin for a head, Jack then says, I AM BLACK-JACK AND NOW THE ODDS ARE GOING TO BE EVEN!" Black-Jack then summons a spinning wheel and says "Spin the wheel, make the deal! And it stops at "cover jerk with black puddle water!" Black Jack manages to trap Grim-Edwina into a black puddle as it is prepared to pull a shark from the black puddle world.

Grim-Edwina then jumps from the puddle and then she shouts, "OK PUMPKIN-PIE-FACE! PREPARE FOR MY MOST POWERFUL TECHNIQUE! SUPER FIST OF GHOST! HAPPY TREE MONSTER PARTY!" And then Grim-Edwina uses her umbrella to summon hundreds of zombie animals and they attack Jack. Some of the zombies are a Marmot frozen in a block of ice, a sea otter dressed as a pirate, a androgynous porcupine that is obviously female, a green squirrel that would rather eat candy over attacking Black-Jack, a yellow rabbit in pink slippers, and a skunk that is wearing a air freshner as a necklace.

Black-Jack is then attacked by the little creatures and so was a "Lumpy" blue moose in with bented antlers and his hand was torn off so he replaces it with a gardening tool...but unfortunately it was a leaf blower, but he runs off anyway. Black-Jack then says, "So you're attacking me with "Happy Tree Zombies" huh? Well I can fight back!" So he summons a horde of piranas to attack her and was saved by a green bear in army gear.

Lee and Marie Kanker crash the party but then they see Grim-Edwina and Black Jack fighting eachother and then Marie says, "Nevermind!" and they both run off."

Suddenly, Eddy, Double D, Nazz, Edna, May Kanker, Ryoko, and Hikari show up and Nazz says, "Hey, Grim's new fusion resembles Perona from the Thriller Bark arc in "One Piece"...that is if I even read it!" Black-Jack then fires more black-puddle water at Grim-Edwina but the zombies keep defending her from it and then a figure grabs Black-Jack's head and pours the black-puddle goop out of his head and into a bottle and seals it with the cork. Jack is then transformed back to his normal form and then looks worried.

Jack then sees Mr. Burton, Mrs. Burton, and Tim and says "Huh? how did you get out of that ghost trap that I stole from the Ghostbus... NO! NOT YOU!"

Jack then sees a gentleman skeleton and a angelic girl in a robe looking angry and then the skeleton goes up to him and says "What were you going to do to my holiday and...MY BROTHER'S FRIENDS?" Grim-Edwina then says "JACK! I'm so glad to see you!

Jack O Lantern was about to run but then he sees a crying baby and then he picks it up but the baby turns to stone and it's revealed that it's Johnny 2x4 as a "Konaki Jiji (child crying old man), Grim-Edwina then says, "Umm Johnny, you were late, the "Ge Ge Ge no Kitaro" parody was over with!' But Johnny then says, "Well the author really likes it when something that gets started earlier, pays off later on...at least Jack is slowed down...get him!"

Jack Skellington then makes the horrifying face known to man and it's so frightening that his head falls off and rolls about and then Grim-Edwina uses "her" umbrella to open a portal and Jack's body falls into it, then all of a sudden they see Jack O Lantern's body being devoured by Tyrannomon and a few Agumons for they sent him to the "Digital World" Emma Iveli reappears and giggles happily at seeing Jack O Lantern being eaten by the dinosaur digimon, she then says, "Well they ARE dinosaurs... the power of youth will defeat you jack! (everyone looks at her) I felt like saying that!" Nazz then says, "I thought you were out as Hinata, not Guy... not that I watched "Naruto"!"

As Jack O Lantern's head is trying to roll away, Chowder manages to grab Jack's head and goes to the kitchen, he makes a pie out of it and then everyone smiles evily at him as Grim-Edwina walks up to his "head" and says "Time for just desserts!" Jack yells out "So you made my head into a pie, big whoop! Why did the strange cat kid make my head into a pie?" Chowder then says, "Umm it was Eddy's idea and he thought it was funny." Jack seems worried and Grim -Edwina says "That's right! I'm transporting your head to Hollywood on the set of "American Pie 6" Jack makes a loud gasp and says "NO! YOU WOULDN'T DARE! THAT'S INHUMAN! I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE GOOD GUYS! GRIM WE HAD A DEAL!" Grim-Edwina then says, "Well you ruined a good holiday, did many bad things, brought with you the most horrible creeps we dealt with in the past (Sorry Cousin) so now you're the treat...AND HERE'S DA TRICK!" Grim-Edwina laughs evily as she blasts Jack O Lantern into Hollywood with her umbrella. Nazz then says, "Eddy...that's gross! I know you specialize in that kind of humor but not even Jack deserves that!" Eddy then says, "But hey! At least Jack is now a star!"

(In Hollywood)

A teenage boy appears and drinks "4KIDS brand Power Juice" and he sees Jack as a pie and the boy says, "So it's like warm apple pie huh? well I don't see any, so I'll use this pumpkin pie instead!" Jack then sees what's about to happen and he says, "oh no...OH NO! OH NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooo...!

(Back to the party)

Everyone is freed from their pumpkin prisons and then the angelic girl in a robe goes up to Ed and says, "Hi Ed! remember me? It's Sayo-Chan...from chapter 26! I also brought a friend..." Jack Skellington then takes off his head as if it's his hat and says, "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Ed! My brother told me so much about you!" Ed then looks at Jack Skellington and says, "...IT'S THE GRIM REAPER!" Everyone laughs at what Ed says and Jack says, "No...I'm Grim's brother and the king of Halloween, splended party! I came here to enjoy it and fight against that no-account pumpkinheaded punk who thinks he can out halloween me!" Sayo-chan then says, "After the months I spent in Heaven I became a tenshi (Japanese Angel) and I thought you wanted to see me again... and get rid of the scary pumpkin guy!"

The Poltergust 3000 bursts open and "La Llorona" appears and she looks angry and demonic, she screams "¡cDeseo A MIS NIÑOS DETRÁS¡CO BIEN USTED TODA LA TOMA SU LUGAR!" Sayo-chan goes up to her and says, "¡sus niños están ya en el cielo que le espera!", La Llorona smiles and says "¡Gracias¡Finalmente tendré resto!" And she vanishes in white light. Eddy then says, I wish this story had subtitles..."

Nazz then says, "Oh I forgot... remember the time the Cul-De-Sac got invaded by aliens..." Double D pulls a unconcious pumpkin-headed kid in a red hat and when Double D takes off the pumpkin head...it was really...KEVIN!

Kevin comes too and Eddy screams and says, "IT CAN'T BE... YOU'RE DEAD! I THOUGHT THE UFO'S BOMB KILLED YOU!" Kevin then says "Get off me dork! Sorry for the deception but I had a reason...

**(Flashbacks to chapter 43 play)**

Kevin tells Double D "I never had a happy childhood and what made my days even worse were Eddy's older brother, he always bested me and humiliated me. I was glad he mysteriously moved away and left his little brother Eddy away and I made him feel like dirt the same way his brother did. When he had Double D and Ed as friends it kinda made me a little jealous and suprised that being a creepy greedy dork he actually had friends even though I thought I had it good, I also wanted to make him suffer more by preventing him to getting jawbreakers, even when he started scamming that I find very annoying. I also disliked him because he and his friends are different but they stick together even more, it seems no matter what mean stuff I do to the Eds fans keep hating me and it's no wonder why I'm not in their popular character lists nor parties. When they met Grim it brought the worst out of me, I even helped Jack O Lantern and the way Nazz hated me for that really got to me. Also when I found out you guys have girlfriend and Nazz fell for Ed's cousin I totally became such a evil dork. Until fans start liking me I will not be redeemed so this moment will probably redeem me...(tears swell up in his eyes) Good bye Double D, you always were the one Ed I tolerated and I'm sorry for calling you names and making Eddy kissing you when I found out his middle name was "Skipper" and Hikari, I hope you have a happy future with Eddward... you guys stay in the room, I have something to take care of..."

As the fight continued, Kevin has locked himself in the control room of the ship, Kevin then says "Forgive me Eds, Kimonos, Grim, and everybody, especially Nazz...my 12 hours are up!" The ship exploded and crashed into a random planet...

**(what you didn't see)**

Kevin teleported to the moon and sees a tiny floating green alien appearing before him, Kevin asks who he is and the alien replied, I am the Great Gazoo from the planet Zatox you "dork!" Kevin gets angry and says, No one calls anyone a dork but me you dork!" Gazoo then replies, I was gonna call you a "dum dum" but a certain caveman that I'm looking for already has the name, I saved you since you performed a unselfish deed, under the condition that everyone must think you are dead and so I can study you redeeming yourself to your friends...by the way "dork" one of the aliens on this planet has a ship ready for the taking, see you on Earth!"

Kevin puts on a alien costume Gazoo made for him and he noticed that the aliens are stuck in cheese and then one alien says "Oh nuts, we used cheese spread, we're doomed now...oh look, one of our men just managed to escape on one of our ships, he'll call for help and get us out of here!" But then the said alien is on a ship that heads to earth. the alien in the cheese says "I guess not..." the said alien is Kevin and he goes to earth to make things right...

**(end of flashback)**

Kevin then says, Well now you know that I was the one who protected you all...and bashed dorky whenever he causes the bad thing to happen! Gazoo then appears out of nowhere and says, "Thank you dork! now I must get my dum dum back! I believe you earth people call him "Jake Steel!" With that, Gazoo vanishes.

Kevin then sees Edna and then he says, "Who are you" Edna then says, I'm Edna...THE FOURTH ED!...and this is Edwina...the fifth Ed! I always wanted to meet you Mr. Kevin... (Edna Noogies Kevin) I thought you were at "Hot Topic" being tortured, but I see you're ok...by the way Kevin I hope you stay reformed, because if you mess with my men... I will send you to Hot Topic!" Kevin shivers and he says, "And here I think Eddy's older brother was scary!" Edna then says, "MY SISTER IS DATING HIS BROTHER!" Kevin shivers even more and he says, "Umm... Isn't that Ember Mclane over there and why is she so sad?"

Edwina, Edna, Sayo-chan and Ed go up to Ember and Ed asks, "What's wrong Ember...aren't you gonna attack us with that music Eddy hates so much?" And Ember replies, "Actually, I have no idea whenever to do with my afterlife...I mean Boogie doesn't want me around anymore and I end up saving your butts from worser creatures than me...I wish my afterlife has a purpose." Ed then gets Grim-Edwina (who enjoys this form) and then she says in a cheerful voice, "You saved my friends from that spooky pumpkin-head so... SUPER FIST OF GHOST...MAGIC SPARKLE EYES OF CUTENESS!" So Grim-Edwina blasts Ember's eyes and Sayo-chan blasts her with magic and then all of a sudden, Ember's skin turns pink and her hair becomes blonde...Ember became a mortal! Ember then cries and says, "B...but why? After all the things I...oh right I redeemed myself!" Sayo-chan then says, "Well you deserved it for helping my friends and going through alot!" Ember then runs around happily as a human. Ed then stares blankly and says, Uhh, what just happened? Sayo-chan then says, Well, since she has been through alot I thought me and Grim-Edwina who just seperated because "she" used up all her power, decided to reward Ember by making her into a good human (who is also half-ghost but she will find out eventually!)

Nazz then says, "This is similar to what happened to Majin Buu in "Dragonball Z"...that is if I even read it which I don't...' Everyone stares blankly at her and then Edna then gives Nazz a glaring look and says, "This Charade has gone far enough...We're gonna find out once and for all!" So they drag her to her house and she is kicking and screaming along the way.

They see that her room is decorated with girly stuff and cheerleading gear but then Ed notices a Nico Robin bobble-head and when she presses it, a huge collection of ONE PIECE stuff appears and a full library of "Shonen Jump" magazines appear. Ed then says, "Cool!" Double D replies, "But Nazz, girls of your rank aren't really into Anime and Manga...but you got a collection that is bigger than TWO anime conventions!" Nazz then says, "Please don't tell anyone or else I'll be in trouble with my peers!" Edna then says, "Relax Nazz, I like anime and manga and I've very popular, especially with the fans, besides, likes and dislikes make us unique and different and if anyone doesn't like it then they can just go watch "Three Friends and Jerry"!"

Nazz hugs Edna and says, "Oh thank you, you are truely a best friend anyone can have...and the Eds are greatful to have you as a "fourth Ed". Kevin, who is carried around by Ed then says, "You like anime? What did I see in you?" Edna then glares at Kevin and Kevin replies, "I'm sorry Nazz...I'LLBEGOOD!" Nazz then says, Well when we get back to the house, Let's watch something scary...that reminds me, where is Celeste?"

Celeste was sleeping in her crib the whole time during Jack's presence and Lord Pain was watching what appears to be a lumberjack sawing something in half with a chainsaw and it turns out...It's really a commercial for "Crazy Chopping Charlie's Chainsaw Clearance" Lord Pain hides behind the crib saying, "I hope Crazy Chopping Charlie doesn't get me!" Celeste giggles and then she starts sneezing.

(Meanwhile)

Hoss Delgato was about to be killed by PCP Bengtzone until he gets mauled by a creature that is half-pig, half- man, and half-bear... or was it half-man half-bear, and half-pig? Well no matter what, the "Manbearpig" mauls PCP Bengtzone savagely and then Hoss Delgato then says, "Ok creature... since you saved my bacon, I'll let you live...for now!" So the two part ways...

(In Bedrock)

"Weird" Al Yankstone is being sued by Cool-rock-io (can you do a better caveman parody of Coolio?) because of his song "Neanderthal Paradise" parodies "Cromagdon Paradise" without his permission, and then suddenly the Great Gazoo teleports "Jake Steel" (Fred Flinstone) back to court and then he finds himself as a "Unfrozen Caveman Lawyer" and then he thinks about what he learned at "Kenneth Sebben Memorial Law School" and he uses his best defence...

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, I'm just a caveman. I fell on some ice and later got thawed out by some of your scientists. the world I was in frightens and confuses me! Sometimes the honking horns of your traffic make me want to get out of my BMW.. and run off into the hills, or wherever.. Sometimes when I get a message on my fax machine, I wonder: "Did little demons get inside and type it?" I don't know! My primitive mind can't grasp these concepts. But there is one thing I _do_ know - when a man like my client parodies a song as part of the first ammendment, then that settles the case... Thank you!"

Fred Flintstone...a.k.a. Jake Steel...is now "Unfrozen Caveman Lawyer!"

(Back to the present, at the stroke of midnight... When the party ended and everyone goes home, plus Sayo-chan returns to heaven with her friend Botan)

Ed then gets a envelope from "Netflix" and Eddy says, "This is great, with Celeste in bed and it's us big kids here...we can watch "PHANTASM" In it's uncut glory! put the DVD in lumpy!"

Ed then puts the DVD on and then the gang sees what appears to be Mickey Mouse in a Sorcerer's outfit and he is attacked by brooms with arms, Eddy's jaw drops and he shouts, "ED YOU IDIOT! YOU ORDERED "FANTASIA" INSTED OF "PHANTASM"!" Ed then says, "Sorry Eddy! but I couldn't read the title correctly!" Edna then says to the others, "Hey guys, I have a Australian videotape of "PHANTASM", we can watch that instead...however it's called "The Never Dead" there because of the Sex-Comedy movie "Fantasm"...

Eddy stops fighting and says, "SEX-COMEDY? WHERE? WHERE?" Everyone then yells out at the same time..."GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER EDDY!!!

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!**


	63. See SAW again!

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, Eddy, Edna n EDWINA?!**

Chapter 63: "SAW that coming!"

Note: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy, "Courage the Cowardly Dog" nor "that Grim show"… but the original characters are mine... Especially "The Fourth Ed"!

Before I get lots of complaints about reusing chapters, I decided to rehash chapter 4 for two reasons.

1. To cash in on "SAW IV' in fact the first time I did this story it was to cash in on "SAW III"

and

2. This chapter interperates to the fact of what I will go through on tuesday...my wisdom teeth will be pulled out and I'm kinda frightened about it. I even compare going to the dentist as being in one of Jigsaw's traps (especially the "reverse bear traps")

Wish me luck! btw in this special edition of the story, The Kimonos will host this time and provide their commentary at the end...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello! This is Hikari Kimono, while the author is getting his shudders dental work, we will present the story he did a year ago just to cash in on that one Ryoko shouldn't take Eddy to see. So we're gonna read this early story while we eat some our Halloween candy...our boyfriends and maybe fan favorite Edna will show up later on...so sit back and enjoy the story our author used to explain to others why he will be in pain and perhaps take a break from writing our story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(our story begins...)

"Huh? Hey! This isn't my bedroom, why do I still feel groggy? Where am I and why does it smell like Ed? (sees Ed) oh that figures. And why can't I breathe?" (looks in a mirror and screams at the sight of a huge blue jawbreaker completely filling his mouth and he also sees Ed with one in his mouth too)

As Eddy came to and sees Ed, he discovers that they are trapped in a filthy bathroom, they see a TV monitor and it suddenly turns on and they see what looks like Plank but in clown make-up, "plank" then says to them "Eddy, this is your wake-up call. Everyday of your so-called "working life" you have scamed kids out of their allowances for jawbreakers. Now your greed and lust for jawbreakers will be the cause of death for you will suffocate to death by means of that very jawbreaker in your mouth"

"Hey! What did Ed do?" yelled a seriously scared Eddy

"Plank" then says "umm...he's once used me to scratch his butt...now then. Your aim in this game is to kill Ed for I have the hammer that I stuffed in his head that will crack the jawbreaker and your teeth. You have until six on the clock to do it. If you do not kill Ed by six, then Double D and Grim will die (Eddy then sees a rather deranged Nazz placing a shotgun collar on Double D and then she uses Grim's scythe to slice off Grim's skull from his body and place a reverse bear trap on Grim's skull)but as for you Eddy... I'll leave you in this room to suffocate and rot. Let the game beg..." and Ed yells out "Look what I found in my head Eddy!"

And so, Eddy grabs the hammer and carefully smashes the jawbreaker without breaking his teeth and saves Ed too but accidentally breaks some of his teeth. Eddy noticed there was a key in his mouth and when Eddy unlocked the main door, he sees a demented Johnny with "Plank" and with Nazz as his apprentice. Johnny then says, "I dunno how you got out of that trap but I have some bad news for you Eddy... Grim and Double D didn't escape my traps before you did" and Johnny is seen holding Double D's "sockhat" that is covered in blood and the cracked skull of a now lifeless Grim. Eddy screams and it suddenly turns black...

Eddy screams and realizes that this is all a dream and then he pulls out his list of people to scam and he crosses off Johnny 2x4 and Plank's names because Eddy thinks the dream is a vision of things yet to come. Eddy then realizes that he shouldn't have watched a certain movie...and drink a entire six pack of root beer as he had to change his sheets. Plank watches him from outside while he is cleaning his bed linen.

THE END...OR IS IT!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Kimonos (except for a cheerful Kasumi) look shocked and Ryoko then says, "What was the author smoking? How can he get kicks from this... and does he work at "Hot Topics"?" Hikari then says, "Just because the author seems to parody torture movies with anime/cartoon characters doesn't mean he works at "Hot Topics"

Ryoko then says, "I wonder why were Johnny and Nazz casted as villians?" Hikari then says, "Umm I got a note from the author and it reads, "Go watch "Saw III!" Kasumi then says, "Plank's evil!" Ryoko then says, "We already know that, remember when Eris' symbiote possessed him?" Kasumi then says, "Umm I don't remember her...was she that little girl I kept seeing with a lunchbox this summer, she has a golden apple too!" Hikari then says, "Umm...o...k... I never saw that little girl you speak of, but I worry that she might cause trouble for us later."

A phone rings and Hikari picks it up,

Hikari: Hello?

caller: Remember me?

Hikari: Who's there?

caller: I've got your number

Hikari: Oh no, no

caller: I'm back to haunt you

Hikari: No, stay away

(The caller laughs evily and Hikari starts singing)

"It's Friday night

So creepy outside

It's is thundering and lightning

There's nobody home

Cause I'm all alone

It's scary and it's frightening"

Ryoko stops her singing and says, "I know you're a fan of "Aqua" but it doesn't mean you have to burst into song and turn this chapter into a musical like a Disney character...although "Halloween" is a cool song! anyway who is the caller?" Hikari then says, "The caller says he's outside the door..."

The three girls open the door and they see what appears to be Manbearpig, Jason Voorhees, Gary the no-trash cougar, and Reverend Henry Kane coming out their door, Hikari then says, "No! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! THE BARRIER IN IMAGINATIONLAND IS DESTROYED AGAIN! THE EVIL IMAGINARY CHARACTERS ARE BACK! LET'S RUN FOR IT GIRLS!"

As the Kimonos run away and escape their pagoda, the "evil imaginary characters" start laughing and take off their masks, Ed was "Gary the no-trash cougar", Double D was Reverend Henry Kane, and Eddy was Manbearpig. Ed then says, "That was funny we got this idea from "South Park!" Double D then says, "I kinda feel bad about scaring our girlfriends but this chapter needs more material, scares, and laughs...maybe we can write "Scary Movie 5"!"

Eddy then says, "In your dreams sockhead...Hey I wonder who "Jason" is? Eddy takes off the mask and sees something rotting and then "Jason" raises his machete and Eddy then says, "OH BLOODY h-e-double hocky sticks... IT'S THE REAL JASON VOORHEES...RUNS FOR IT!" So the Eds run off in fear...

Jason then goes up to the reader and takes off his whole head...and it's revealed to be Edna the whole time! Edna then says, "GOT YA! But still I hope the author is ok tomorrow..." Edna then puts on nurse hat and says, "Well I got to treat my "Nakama" from how I scared them...as well as their girlfriends... good night everybody!"

**THE END...for now!**

**Next Time:** One of the characters will leave the fanfic and be never seen again...you'll find out next chapter.


	64. Eds into Dreams

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, Eddy, Edna n Edwina???**

Chapter 64: "Goodbye Celeste, Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Edna into dreams!"

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!**

Note: I do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy, "Courage the Cowardly Dog" nor "that Grim show"… but the original characters are mine... Especially "The Fourth Ed"! and the fifth one!

Sorry for the long delay, my teeth are pulled and it sucks big floppy donkey (If I can't get away with all the violence from 'Ed, Edd, n Eddy Zombies" what makes me think I'll get away with that kind of potty talk?) So I hope you understand...

btw I saw "The Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door" and it gave me very good ideas... Also Grim fusioned with Numbuh 1...I thought I came up with the concept of Grim fusioning first... except my method was different...

**(Flashback from chapter 47 as a example)**

Grim then says "Now's the time to fusion mon and this time, we're the only ones here..." Grim then pulls out his scythe and zaps Ed, turning him into a jawbreaker, Ed as a jawbreaker enters Grim's mouth and then Grim suddenly glows golden and screaming as he and Ed become one...

And then suddenly they became what looks like a 15-year-old teen with orange hair, wears a "Soul reaper" uniform, a scowl in his mouth and a constantly furrowed monobrow. The scythe transforms into a "zanpakutô" sword and with a smirk on his face, he tells the hollow, "I AM GRIM-ED, PREPARED TO BE PURIFIED!"

**(Flashback ends)**

I wonder if I should stick to the old fusions...oh well.

Oh and I got "Resident Evil DS" and "Digimon World Dusk" for the Nintendo DS so now you know that I will be very busy! Also my mouth hurts so Resident Evil will give me something to scream about, that game's too scary! It was scary then and it's scary now...

btw there was a planned Resident Evil port for the gameboy color but the graphics were so bad that it was cancelled and replaced by that game "Resident Evil Gaiden"...the DS version pwns the cancelled GBC version!

speaking of videogames, this chapter parodies the obscure Sega Saturn game "Nights into Dreams..." and after 11 years the game will finally have a sequel for the Nintendo Wii... "Nights: Journey of Dreams"! I hope the 11 years were worth it!

During the making of the chapter, I found out that the original "Nights into Dreams" will finally be remade for the Playstation 2 sometime next year!

BTW, Celeste the Fairy is NOT based on Abby Cadabby from "Sesame Street"!

BTW, what is your favorite Grim Ed character? Just a fan poll

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During the previous chapter:

There was a huge halloween party and Jack O Lantern and his band of fiends crashed it... so our friends made pumpkin pie out of him (Chowder: Actually I did Mr. Winterknight!) O...k... well yeah that's true... well little did they realize that in this chapter, someone will leave the story and possibly never be seen again! And it's not the Milt Appleday cartoons since they are my favorite running gag and it's not even you Chowder... nor you Schnitzl! (Schnitzl: Radda Radda Radda!) Umm I think that means "Start chapter!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(The often played Extended Flashback of chapter 32 begins)**

One Day in a strange forest, Double D is walking around and realizes something...

"Hmmm...intreguing, I appear to be in a fairy tale-esq forest but how? (sees mermaids and unicorns in the rivers) of course I'm in a dream! And this is the last time I stay up late reading original fairy tales and eat chicken pot pie for dinner (a pie magically appears in his hands) oh wow! that's really surreal!" and then the pie opens up, revealing 40 blackbirds popping out of it, attacking Double D till he ends up in a gloomy part of the forest. Double D then encounters what he sees is Kevin but when "Kevin" turns around, it turns out to be Eddy, dressed like Kevin but wearing sunglasses, with a pocky in his mouth, a fish in his hand, laughing evily. This scares Double D so much that he ran deeper into the darkest part of the forest.

And then he hears child-like cries for help. Double D cannot help but to follow the sound but then to his suprise, he sees a cute little fairy, with blue eyes that are like those of a anime girl's, medium length red hair, in a pink dress and pink boots with wings on them. the fairy is trapped on a giant spiderweb and then a giant spider with a human skull for a head appears and crawls towards the girl, appearing to look hungry. Double D heard her cry more and he couldn't take it any longer so he throws rocks at the beast yelling "LEAVE HER ALONE YOU GARGANTUAN ARACHNID!" and when the beast crawls towards Double D, the boy then tells the fairy "close your eyes!" and then **HE TAKES HIS HAT OFF!!!**

The giant spider sees the "un-seen-able" and screams so loud that it's skull burst into flames and then a giant "Monty Python" foot crushes it. Double D then says in a mock-austrian voice "come with me if you want to live... (coughs and goes back to a normal voice) umm well you're safe now little one!" And then the Fairy looks at Double D with her jewel like eyes and smiles widely, she flies to him and glomps him big time while sighing. But as Double D stands there puzzled at the fairy's behavor, a ugly unicorn with flies on her butt walks up to Double D and says "you gap-toothed ninny! you don't belong in this part of the enchanted forest! I want you out of here!" and so Double D wakes up from the strange dream and then Double D says "what a dream, that unicorn seems to act as if there is a "My Little Pony glue factory" built in that dream world, but at least I made it out! umm what's that on me?" And then he sees the little fairy still hugging him, and when she lets go, she notices she's not in her world and after flying around she starts crying sadly.

Double D then realizes something, he notices that just like in those Freddy movies Ed likes so much, if you wake up with something from the dream world in your hands, it will be sent to the waking world, and that's how the fairy ended up in the waking world. The Fairy kept crying but when she turned around she sees Double D, he tells her, "I'm sorry little one for taking you with me by accident but as long as you're here for who knows how long...I'll take care of you, as if you're family." The Fairy flies to Double D and hugs him. Double D then says "but first, we need a name... what are you called back in your world?" But then the fairy just looks at him and looks confused. Double D then says "you're incapable of talking too? Hmmm... I guess I'll help you out but first how can I hide you from the others, who knows what Eddy might do if he find out (pictures Eddy selling the fairy, Jeff, Fred Fredburger, and squidhat to a zoo and Eddy being chased by Ryoko with her bokken like the one the author actually has) Double D then has a idea and gives her a flute so he can communicate with her, one blow means "yes" and two blows means "no".

Double D then asks the fairy, "can you understand a word I can say? and then the fairy blew the flute once, and then as he ponders for a name for the little fairy and then it hits him, "fairies are celestial magical beings, so I'll call you "Celeste", do you like the name? and then she blew her whistle once, and then Double D is delighted at this but then he asks "umm is there a way you can hide from humans who might do terrible things to you if you are ever caught?" and then Celeste blows her flute once and pulls out a magical girl-esq wand and then she transforms herself into a human little girl. Double D is relieved and says "well at least I don't have to worry about Eddy trying to sell you...but I got to worry about school today, Principal Von Ghoulish is taking us to a field trip...(looks at a rather sad Celeste) oh I can't leave you by yourself, you can come." and then Celeste gets a huge smile on her face and is delighted in going with him to school.

Unknown to Double D, a mysterious flying purple jester sees all this happening before flying away.

**(Flashback Ends)**

Double D wakes up from his dream and he gets up and checks on Celeste who is still sleeping in her crib and sneezes and shivers a bit, Double D gives her another blanket and then he says, "I wonder why I have that dream...well it's certainly better than the last dream I had..."

**(Flashback of Double D's dream)**

Double D is in a red room with red curtains, 3 chairs and a plate of "darn fine cherry pie" on the table, he sees Johnny, holding Plank in his arms and Johnny speaks backwards and it translates as "Welcome to the Black Lodge", Double D also see owls that resemble the Kanker Sisters and Nazz shows up, dressed as a homecoming queen, holding a cup of "darn fine cup of coffee" and whispers to Double D, "Fire walk with me". Johnny then performs a strange dance.

**(Flashback ends)**

Double D then says, this will teach me not to stay up late, watching all of David Lynch's works, now I must go back to "sleepy, sleepy, sleepy." Unaware to Double D, a purple jester like being is watching him through a window.

**(The next morning)**

Double D wakes up and he is about to get Celeste ready for the day but when he opens the door he sees what appears to be a sad looking Grim who is wearing a eyepatch, and he sees Nazz wrapped in plastic and she appears to be dead. Grim then says, "I saw her this way mon! I wanted to show you what happened last ni.." Grim then bursts into laughter and Nazz wakes up and starts laughing and Double D says, "Grim that wasn't nice and what were you guys up to?" Nazz comes out of the plastic and it turns out she is wearing a one piece swimsuit, she says to Double D, "I got the role of Laura Palmer in Peach Creek Jr High's stage production of "Twin Peaks", the swimsuit is to make my character look like she was found nude in plastic wrap. Double D then says, "I just had a dream that parodied that show...why would the school do a production on "Twin Peaks" not even I let Celeste watch that...it's too adult!"

Nazz then says, "Umm Double D, I've been noticing that Celeste has been sneezing alot, have you gotten her checked?" Double D replies, "Well I was about to take her to the doctor...me! But since you're here, I could need some assistance!" So Double D, Nazz, and Grim check on Celeste and she appears to be cold, clammy, and full of eyecrust. Grim then says, "Da child be sick mon! By the way Double D, we know about who she really is but how on earth did you meet her in da first place?" Double D replies, "Well it started many months ago when...

**(Double D was going to retell the whole flashback but Grim stops him)**

I be readin' da story and I remember it gets played frequently...cute flashback though...but still do you have any idea what you sorta done?" Double D and Nazz then look puzzled and then Grim tell the two,

"Ok, Celeste is really a being from da dream world and it was apparently captured by a nightmare spider, Doube D did a good thing by saving her (Nazz hugs Double D) however when Celeste was hugging him for his deed, Double D woke up and everyone know that in the "Freddy Krueger movies" that if you wake up while touching something or someone in the dream world, that thing from the dream world will end up in the real world, that's how Celeste got lost in our world (Nazz looks at Double D and then says, "Umm you didn't know that by then) Anyway, Celeste has been seperated from the world of dreams for so long that it seems that she is getting weaker and ill...so she be literally homesick!

Double D gasped and then he looks at the sickly Celeste and says, "Celeste, I'm so sorry! I had no idea something like this could possibly happen! (Celeste then hugs him and smiles) No Celeste, me and my friends swore to protect you and since you are in a time of great need, I will do anything to save you...besides you saved us a few times, especially from Eris who we found out is weak to your powers... I wonder whatever happened to Eris?"

Nazz then looks into Double D's eyes and says, "Sorry dude but as the first voice of reason of the group other than Edna... we have to send her back to the dream world if it means saving her..." To which Double D then says "I understand..."

Meanwhile, The 3 Eds, (Ed, Eddy, n Edna) are working on a "pesky problems solvers" scam and then Eddy gets a phone call and he says, "The four Eds minus one pesky problem solvers, if you have a problem that's pesky we'll solve it! (Eddy listens to the phone call) Ok... you are have three fiancee's, a crazy father and a curse that turns you into a girl when you touch cold water...WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR, IF YOU WANT THAT PROBLEM SOLVED... GO TO A SHRINK! Although I'd like to solve that problem... for a price..." NEXT CALLER! The four Eds minus one pesky problem solvers, if you have a problem that's pesky we'll solve it! (Eddy listens to the phone call) Yes... your wisdom teeth are extracted and they hurt... YOU SPENT YOUR MONEY ON A DS GAME!!! Well listen here Sonny Jim, if you want revenge on Knightbrace so much, call Kids Next Door... they're cheap!"

Edna then says, "Umm Eddy, you're not exactly using your scamming powers for good...what would Ryoko think?' Eddy then says, "You're right, perhaps when I get the next call, I will do the right thing and solve that problem! Next caller..."

Eddy gets a phone call and he hears a voice that says in a creepy voice, "Hello... do you have a Idyea?" Eddy is creeped out by this but then the phone opens up and hundreds of nightmare monsters appear and then they abduct Edna and vanish. Some other creatures try to abduct Ed and then Ed pulls out a stick and he says, "BACK AWAY EVIL MONSTERS, I HAVE A STICK AND I'M NOT Afraid to use it!" The creatures break the stick and so Ed and Eddy run off and Eddy says, "I have a plan, let's go to Sockhat's house, maybe he can solve this pesky problem!" Ed then says, "But Eddy I thought that was our job!" and Eddy then says, "...Umm...I retired, now I'm a salesman that sells colored underwear for superheroes... the type they wear on the outside of their costume... Spider-man refuses to buy them and Batman used to wear them till he wore that black costume in hollywood...complete with nipples. I just hope other superheros need them too!"

Nazz just shakes her head at Eddy's comment and says to herself, "Ignorance is a bless..."

Double D then hears a doorbell and as he opens it he gets dogpiled by the two Eds who then lock the door and bolt it shut. Double D then says. "Let me guess...you tried selling colored underwear to superheroes so they can wear it on the outside of their costumes like Batman used to?" Eddy then says, "No Worse! Me, Ed and Edna were doing a pesky problem solving service until a bunch of strange monsters appeared asking for a "Idyea" and they just grabbed Edna and vanished.

Double D looks worried and then Grim appears and says, "I heard everyting child... "strange monsters", "ideya", it looks like da work O' Nightmaren..." Double D then says, Grim, what exactly is a "Nightmaren"?

Ok, Mon, here is da story. Every night, all human dreams are played out in Nightopia and Nightmare, the two parts of the Dream World. In Nightopia, distinct aspects of dreamers' personalities are represented by luminous colored spheres known as "Ideya". However, it is said that the evil ruler of Nightmare, Wizeman the Wicked, is stealing this dream energy from sleeping visitors, in order to gather power to take control of Nightopia and eventually the real world. To achieve this, he creates numerous mysterious beings called "Nightmaren".

To dis day, this Wizeguy is trying to steal the rare red Ideya of courage, the only type Wizeman cannot steal so easily. Perhaps Edna posses it!"

Eddy then sees how sick Celeste is and he says, "What's wrong with her lately?" Double D then says, "She's been homesick...literally and we need to find a way to send her back to her world or else she will get even worse..."

Ed and Eddy look very confused and then Eddy says, "What are you talking about?"

**(Double D was going to retell the whole flashback but Eddy stops him)**

Eddy then says, "Oh right, I remember where she is from...Hey bonehead doesn't your scythe have the power to send us to other worlds?" Grim then says, "Oh right! we can just teleport to Nightopia and return Celeste there." So Grim then opens a portal and then Double D then says, "Wait! maybe we can get some help in case things go wrong... I'll go see if May, Fred, Lizzy, Johnny, Edwina, and Tim are home and maybe they can help us!" Grim then says, "Well... da more, da merrier!"

**(Meanwhile, in the world of Nightmare)**

Edna wakes up and is surrounded by nightmaren as they giggle and laugh at her, Edna then says, "Oh no... I'm in the Black Lodge.". Then she sees what appears to be a evil looking Harlequin in a strange mask, he wears a clown costume of red, blue, and black colors and then he flies to her. Edna screams with fear as she sees the being and then he says, "Ah yes, Edna... my master says you have a case of Coulrophobia by the dreams of yours he views... this will make taking your Ideya very easy now hold still while I do this...by the way...my name is REALA!"

**(Back in the waking world)**

Grim and the others wait and then Double D shows up with May Kanker, Edwina and Lizzy. Eddy then says, "Where's the others?" Double D then says, the boys went go-karting so May, Edwina, and Lizzie were available...besides Lizzie hasn't done anything so far in this story." Lizzy then hugs Double D and says, "Thank you for inviting me on a easter egg hunt!" Double D then says, "Umm Lizzy... I said this was a rescue mission, not a easter egg hunt." Lizzy then starts bawling and then Double D then looks sad and then Nazz has a idea and grabs Double D.

**(Seconds Later)**

Double D shows up in a bunny suit and goes up to Lizzy saying, "Uhh... Hi Lizzy, I'm the easter bunny, I will plant eggs in Nightopia and it's up to you to find them!" Lizzy huggles Double D and so does Edwina who also thinks he's the easter bunny" Eddy laughs at this and he says, "AHAHAHA, those two reminds me of that stupid girl who breaks things from that one show about the kid and his lavatory, I think her name was Doo-doo" May then shakes her head at Eddy's stupidity but then she sees Celeste shivering and having clammy skin. May then asks Double D what's wrong with her.

Double D then says, "Ok ladies... and Grim and the Eds, when I rescued Celeste and she accidentally came here, it turns out that she gets really sick if she stays here for a long time, and at the same time a bunch of nightmare monsters have appeared and abducted Edna...trying to steal her "Idyea of courage" so it's up to us to inflitrate the other world and save our friends! NOW WHO'S WITH ME!" Lizzy, Edwina, and May see Celeste and then they cry and May yells out, "WE'LL DO IT FOR CELESTE!"

Then the group end up into the dimensional gate and suddenly...

They find themselves in a meadow covered in beautiful flowers, running streams, hoops in the sky, and tiny fairy folk called "Nightopians". The girls run to them and start cuddling and feeding them and Lizzy then says, I think I've been in this dream once!" May then says, "Me too!" Nazz then says, "Umm if this is the world of dreams then... hey! Where's The Straw Hat Pirates? I wanna join them! Eddy then says, "Nazz, this is Nightopia, not Imaginationland...there's a difference! Nazz scowls at Eddy and says, "Wait till I see Ryoko..."

Double D notices that Celeste is returned back to normal and she hugs him tightly...but then a sphere shaped dragon appears and roars. Lizzy sees and says, "Umm is that thing part of our dreams because it's gonna eat us! Everyone runs off and Eddy holds Edwina like a gun and fires her "magic sparkle eyes" at it but the creature continues to give chase.

Then all of a sudden, a flying purple blurry figure appears and fights off the monster until it explodes into confetti. The figure flies towards Double D and stands before him. The figure is a androgynous being who wears a purple jester style hat and outfit, with a diamond on the chest. The being opens it's big purple eyes and says "Thank you for taking care of the princess... The name's Nights, that sphere dragon was a Gilwing but I took care of him.

The others see this being and Ed shouts out "ARE YOU A GUY OR A GIRL?" Edwina then says, "Ed! that's not good manners! Sorry umm...Nights but what are you?" Nights then says, "I hate it when people question my gender...but until even I find out...I can be anything you want but the author mostly sees me as female... anyway I'm really a First Level Nightmaren (Everyone seems shocked and about to attack) but hear me out first! Actually... I was created by Wizeman the wicked to steal the rare red ideya but then suddenly I was created with a free will and I knew what I was doing was evil as well as what my master's true nature was, so I rebelled and punishment I was sealed into a Ideya chamber...

It wasn't until Celeste freed me from the chamber and soon we became best friends, it turns out she was princess of this world. But one day she was caught in the web of a nightmare spider and I was ambushed by Nightmaren, but when I got there she was rescued by a boy in a sock-ha...IT WAS YOU!" Double D then says, "Yes I was and I need to get her back before something happens and so like any responcible person I did."

Nights is then relieved but then the diamond on it's chest flashes and it seems to be strong around Ed, Nights then says, "The lumpy kid has a red ideya... he's in danger!" Then all of a sudden, the sky turns red and a similar being like Nights... but he appears to be a evil looking Harlequin in a strange mask, he wears a clown costume of red, blue, and black colors shows up and says, "I found the SECOND red Ideya... give him to me!" Nights then shouts, "REALA! He found us!" So without saying a word, Nights and Ed fusion into Nights and flies around, fighting Reala in a dogfight. Reala then sees Celeste and Grim's skull, so he and flies down, steals the two, and flies away into the darkness.

Nights/Ed then goes, "NOOOOOO! I should've seen this coming..." Nazz then says, "Dude...or dudette... why did you possess Ed and what did that evil thing want with Celeste and Grim?" Nights then says, Ed is the one who possesses a red Ideya and with his dream energy combined with my essences, we can be powerful... but not powerful enough to defeat my rivial Reala... he must have taken them because he plans to... OH NO IT'S HAPPENING!"

Soon peach creek is merging with Nightopia and then Nights says, He has captured the red Ideya and he is using Celeste and Grim's skull to merge the two worlds togethetr...If he gets the other red ideya... HE WILL MERGE NIGHTMARE WITH YOUR WORLD! I must go after Wizeman... Keep Ed away from here!" and with that, Nights flies off, seperating from Ed.

Double D then says, we have to get home and find something in the trunk that can prevent this from happening..." But then they run into a jester like being with a orange cape, gloves, boot, hat, but no body but a shadow. The creature then says, "The name is Jackle humans and I think this belongs to you!" Then he drops Edna to the grount and her skin is pale and doesn't seem to move. Then everyone starts tearing up and then Jackle then says, "Now you, the lumpy human, give me your red Ideya or I'll take it by force..." Lizzy then jumps on Jackle and says, "YOU MEANIE, HOW DARE YOU HURT OUR FRIEND, I'LL TAKE YOUR CAPE!" So with that, Lizzy then steals Jackle's cape and then Ed in blind fury, starts to fly and he somehow paraloops Jackle until he vanishes into confetti. Double D is shocked by Ed's action and is about to ask how can he do that but then May then says, "Everyone... LOOK! a giant tower has emerged...how is Edna doing..."

Double D's head looks down and he says, "...I...I... don't feel a pulse and heartbeat..."

Lizzy tears up and says, "...No...I NEVER GOT TO KNOW HER A LITTLE MORE... WHY?"

Ed looks angered and then he says, WE MUST GO TO THE TOWER AND STOP THE NIGHTMARES FROM TAKING OVER!" So May grabs Edna and then they run to the tower but then they encounter Lee and Marie Kanker and Lee says, "Well well well, I see the calvary has arrived...and your precious "4th Ed" is now dea..." Marie then says, "Yeah yeah yeah, I just want to terrorize the group while we have the opportunity!" So Lee and Marie put on sunglasses to protect themselves from Edwina's ability and then they start beating up Eddy and Nazz, then the kick Edna and May around saying "You traitor! We're glad we have this opportunity!".

But then they suddenly see what appears to be Ember Mclane and Kevin, dressed in karate outfits, Kevin then shouts out "STOP THAT YOU DORKS! If you want to pick a fight...pick a fight with ME!" Then Ember then says, "Me too! we're not afraid!" Ember then shouts at the group, "GO TO THAT TOWER...We'll deal with those dipsticks" Then she goes ghost and fights the two Kanker Sisters.

As the group contines to run to the tower they see Celeste who has appeared to escape. Double D then says, "CELESTE! You escaped...what is that in your hand..." Celeste smiles and it turns out she stole back Edna's red ideya from the nightmaren! Celeste then flies to Edna and places it on her chest and then her skin turns back to normal and her eyes open up in a gasp and as she wakes up she sees the group and shouts, "MY NAKAMA!!!" Eveyone starts crying in happy tears and she hugs Eddy and says, "I thought I was a gonner, I'd never ever ever leave my "Nakama"... I love you all!" Eddy then asks, "Why are you hugging me?" Edna then says, I want to share my love to you all. Anyway I discovered something after I was attacked, now that the two worlds fusioned, this is technically a dream world... so we can fly!"

Nazz then says, "Good idea Edna, we can fly to the tower and... umm Celeste where is Nights...oh right she can't talk...oh but she can talk telepathically...she says that Nights was captured after losing to Reala again but during the fight she snatched the red idyea and it brought Edna back to life... we got to save Nights... where is he?" Celeste then points to the ideya chamber on top of the tower with Nights inside it.

So the group suddenly flies to the tower and then they see Nights trapped in the Ideya chamber, but then Ed says, "Nights says it only fusions with those with Red Ideya...so who is it gonna fusion with?" Ed and Edna then go inside the chamber and freed Nights...but it turns out that Nights has fusioned with BOTH Ed and Edna!

Then Wizeman the wicked shows up out of the darkness and he speaks..."You renegade...I don't know how you escaped and how you fusioned with the humans but you must be destroyed in order to prevent my nightmares from invading this world..." The two Nights then fly towards Wizeman as he fires tornatos, laser beams and meteors. The two Nights fly past the obsticles and hit Wizeman until he is overwelmed by the their dreams and courage that he explodes into nothingness...

Soon all of the waking world and the dream world has recovered.

Suddenly the Two Nights find themselves trapped in Nightmare and they are in a area decorated in red and black and soon they see Reala in a throne and it says "There is no Nights!" Edna then says, "Did he say "there is no Nights" or "very funny Nights"? Ed then says, I dunno, I need to watch that clip again!" Reala then shouts "Beauty Style" STOP MAKING FUN OF MY SPEACH INPENIMATE AND LET'S DUEL..." Ed and Edna were about to fight but then Reala summons a nightmare cat creature named Clawz who throws mouse shaped bombs.

Ed then starts fighting with Reala while Edna fights Clawz. Ed then dogfights with Reala and the two start flying/fighting. Reala then says, When I get through with you, I will be the next ruler of Nightmare and you will bow down to me!" Ed/Nights then says, "I won't let you, evil has ruined my lifestyle and freedom and I will not let it ruin anyone else's life, I swear to cleanse this world from your kind!" the two continue to fight but then Ed paraloops Reala so much that he ends up deteriarating into nothingness but before that he shouts, "I'LL BE BACK AND I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE!"

Meanwhile Edna kept eliminating Clawz's bombs until he is on the last one and Edna/Nights strikes the last bomb, blowing up Clawz into nothingness.

As the two creatures are destroyed, all of Nightmare crumbles appart as light appears to shine on the two...

Ed and Edna wake up and they see that everyone's ok but Nights has fallen unconcious. Grim then appears in one whole piece and says, "I'm guessing that the fight took alot out of him but he should be alright, but still...I'm sorry Double D, we have to leave da child he...EDNA! YOU'RE OK!" Grim then hugs Edna but Edna looks sad and says, "Sorry Double D but he's right, this is where she truely belongs..." Double D picks up Celeste and says, "I'm sorry Celeste, but here is where you belong, we can see eachother from time to time in our dreams but still... you're better off here with Nights and this safe environment...I hope you understand..." Double D then feels a tug and then Celeste looks at him with her huge eyes and she hugs him and says, "I'll miss you Eddward!!!" Double D tear up and says, "CELESTE! YOU SPOKE PERFECT ENGLISH AND YOU SAID MY NAME!" Celeste then says, "Ed! Edna! Nazz! May! Lizzy! Edwina! Skeletor and Pervy Sage!" Grim and Eddy were insulted but they end up crying too, Eddy then says, "Grim, how can you cry if you don't have any eyes?" Grim says, "... I...DON'T...KNOW..."

So they said their final goodbyes and then all of a sudden, Double D wakes up in his bed and thinks this is all a dream but then he sees Celeste isn't in her crib, Double D then says, at least she is back to her world where she belongs...I wonder if we need a new cute mascot in the story... Double D then looks out the window and then he sees a flying purple jester and a small pink fairy flying into the night and Double D then says, "It can't be...probably is!"

**(As a Montage of Celeste's moments play, the scene dissolves to the next night)**

Everyone then goes to Nergals for Kareoke an then Ed is about to sing and then invites Edna to sing with him but she's shy, so she gets Ed's cute girlfriend Kasumi joins him...

(song: Dreams, Dreams)

Ed:

In a dream, I can dream  
You are not far away  
Anytime, any place  
I can see your face  
You are the special one  
That I've been waiting for  
And I hope you're looking for  
Someone like me

Kasumi:

In my dreams  
I can see you holding me  
In the night  
Everything's so clear  
In your arms I feel  
There's so much inside

Both:

In the nights  
Dream delight  
I want to see you standing there  
In the nights  
Dream delight  
I found someone who really cares  
In the nights  
Dream delight  
I want to see you smile again  
In the nights  
Dream delight  
You are the one I've been waiting for

Kasumi:

In a dream we can do  
Anything we want to  
There's nowhere I'd rather be  
But here with you  
The stars above light the way  
Only for you and I  
I'm so glad I've found the one  
I've been looking for

Ed:

Keep the dream  
Of the one you're hoping for  
Love can come through an open door  
Just be strong  
And you're sure to fine the one

Both:

In the night, delight  
You and me  
We can be together forever  
In the nights  
Dream delight  
I found someone  
I found my love in the night  
In that dream with you girl

Everyone applauds at their performance... Up next was Ember and Kevin performing the song "Remember" but that's another story...

**THE END...for now!**

Next Time: You won't believe what the next chapter is about!!! Also in the near future I plan to parody "The Angry Videogame Nerd" (formally the Angry Nintendo Nerd) but I dunno how to do it. I'm a fan of his videos on youtube and this guy's language is guarantee to give this fanfic a "M+++++" rating! btw, got any ideas for a cute mascot.


	65. The Grim EDventures of the KND part 1

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, Eddy, Edna n Edwina???**

Chapter 65: "THE GRIM ED-VENTURES OF THE KIDS NEXT DOOR!"

Part One: Crossovers are cool!

Note: I DEFINATELY do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy, "Kids Next Door", "Courage the Cowardly Dog" nor "that Grim show"… but the original characters are mine... Especially "The Fourth Ed"! and the fifth one!

due to continuity and problems with a fanfic, Operation H.A.I.R. and Grim Eds do not take place in the same continutity anymore so the KND are retconned in this fanfic...

Sorry for the time it took because I was busy with other things...btw I've been watching alot of episodes of "The Real Ghostbusters' and it's been giving me ideas...

This is a retelling of the infamous crossover special... enjoy!

AND A HUGE THANK YOU TO EMMA IVELI AND FANFICTIONFAN123!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One day, Edna and May go to Ed's house and then she Edna says to Ed, "Hi Ed, I see your uncle Harold from "Endsville" has come to visit you." Ed replies, "actually he's visiting the toilet because we had "the seven layer-wrap" from Taco Bell for lunch!" May then pinches her nose and says, "TMI ED!" Edna then says, "I have to agree with May but anyway, May is gonna watch you two while me, Lizzy, Nazz, and the Kimonos go shopping for winter clothes, so Ed don't do anything stupid ok?" Ed then salutes her and says "OKIE DOKIE ARTICHOKIE!" May then says, "Will do Edna".

As Edna leaves the house, Ed then says, "Umm May, now that we are alone, are you gonna capture me and kiss me allover or play footsies with me like in the old days?" May Kanker gets annoyed and says, "I told Eddy hundreds of times and now I'm telling you, I'm not one of them! I gave up being a evil kanker just so I can make friends, just like how "Sally the Witch" left the witch world just to make friends in the human world... not that I even watch the anime that is...oh great now Nazz is getting me to say that! Besides we're friends now and for proof!" May then throws a "Vault of Horror" comic book at Ed's face and Ed happily says "THANK YOU MAY!

May appears sad and then Ed says, "What's wrong May?" May then says, "It's just that ever since I turned over a new leaf and became your friend it seems like no one ever pays attention to me nor notices me...kinda like was Nazz was in the first season". Ed then says, "What was that?" May then quickly says, "Nothing, nothing. Anyway I sometimes wonder if I have a purpose as opposed to being with my sisters because they were such a bad influence on me.

Ed then hugs May and says, "Don't worry May you're just a lost star that will someday form a constilation with the other stars... and your sisters are black holes...also Fred Fredburger likes you!" May then says, "Wow, no one's ever said anything like that to me, now I am glad to have a friend like you... but what do you mean by "I will be among the stars?"

And then suddenly, Harold then comes out of the toilet and has toilet paper stuck to his shoe. Harold then says, Ok Nephew I'm...AAAHHH! A KANKER!" May then gets angered and says, "You never met me before! So how would you know who I am?" Harold then says, "actually I'm referring to a kanker sore in my mouth..." May then says, "Note to self: change last name!" Harold then says, "You should be glad you have a last name, I don't have a last name...nor a job...nor a good pair of underwear... that reminds me, I'm shopping for some underwear so while I'm gone you're the "man of the house" so I suggest you act like it!" May then says, "Umm Eddy's uncle, what does that make me?' Harold then says, "Umm...you're the cheesecake of the house!" May acts confused and then says, "Umm Harold, Adults aren't supposed to be seen in Peach Creek, how are you able to appear in this fanfic?" Harold then says, "Actually other than the rule about not saying anything about supernatural adults... no one says that stupid adults can't be seen, check out my two friends over there!" (Harold points to Peter Griffin farting and doing his laugh while Homer Simpson falls off a ladder and says "D'OH!") Harold then he sees Hoss Delgato mistaking a fire hydrant for a martian and Harold says, "Oh hi Rambo! So this proves that "ignorance is a bliss". May then says, umm...Neowinterknight appeared in this fanfic, so does fanfictionfan123 and Emma Iveli...are they idiots too?

Then the author appears and he farts and laughs like Peter Griffin and then he gives fanfictionfan 123 a noogie and she rolls on the ground yelling "STOP DROP AND ROLL, STOP DROP AND ROLL!!!!!!!" The two look at Emma and the author says, "Aren't you gonna do something stupid?" Emma just says, "Well we're fanfic writers, we have the power to do anything... you know what, SCREW YOU GUYS, I'M GOING HOME!"

Fanfictiongirl123 just says, "Umm she imitated Eric Cartman and he's a idiot...so that counts!" and the author says "agreed!"

Ed's eyes bulge with excitement as he says "MAN OF THE HOUSE? does this mean I get to wear your lucky pants?" Harold sternly says, "No, I'm the one who gets to wear the pants in the family, if my son Billy can't wear them then you can't either! now I want you two to keep a eye on things while I'm gone...AND KEEP YOUR FILTHY MITTS OFF MY PANTS!!!" So Harold slams the door and then Ed says "So what are we gonna do now?" and their decision took 5 minutes to make...

(5 minutes later)

Ed then says, "I know! I'm gonna wear Uncle Harold's pants!" So he ditches May and puts them on. Ed goes down the stairs with the pants on and he wears them up to his chest and wearing a fake pair of glasses he says, "Did I do that?" and goes a funny nerd laugh. May laughs at him and then she picks up Grim's scythe and says, "Grim is beginning to be careless lately, isn't he afraid that some jerk who hates us is gonna steal it and get revenge on us?" May then trips on a Sassycat doll and the scythe is flung into Ed's pants, making him stuck. Ed then screams, "UNCLE HAROLD'S PANTS! WHAT DO I DO? UNCLE'S GONNA MAKE ME USE SOAP TO REMOVE THE PANTS FROM ME! oh wait I shower for Kasumi now... BUT STILL I RIPPED HIS LUCKY PANTS! There's only one group of kids who can help me now!

(In Endsville)

Billy and Mandy have a problem solving service with the Red Guy (see chapter 33 for details) and then Billy picks up the phone and says "Billy and Mandy's pesky problem solvers, got a problem that's pesky we'll solve it for one lousy quarter...oh hey cousin how's dad?...YOU DID WHAT? well we'll help but it's for a...you're broke!" Mandy takes the phone and says, "Listen here you miserable excuse for a lump, Billy's cousin or not, if you don't have money then we can't help you... if you want charity, call Kids Next Door...they're cheap! RED! I thought I told you to stop mooning Principal Goodvibes, you too Billy!" And with that she hung up on Ed.

(Back in Peach Creek)

Ed hears a doorbell and says, 'Thank my lucky stars they're here...Hey you're not the Powerpuff Girls Z...you're not even the original Powerpuff Girls!"

Then all of a sudden...The Kids Next Door arrived at the doorstep, (of course they don't need a introduction!) Numbuh 1 then says, "No we're not, I'm Numbuh 1 of the Kids Next Door, and these are my teammates Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, and Numbuh 5, and we're here to solve your problem!" Ed then says, "speaking of Numbuh 2 I was hoping you get the pants off me... I have to do Numbuh 2!" Numbuh 2 is angered and says, I wish people would stop using my name to refer to their business, it's disgusting!

May comes out of the bathroom and then she sees the Kids Next Door and she says, "Umm Ed...why are the Baroque Works at our house?" Numbuh 1 looks annoyed and says, "Look, even though our codenames are numbers, we are NOT Baroque Works, we are the Kids Next Door and we are here to help Ed get these pants off." May panics and says, "Ed! I thought your uncle told you not to wear them!" Ed then says, "Uhh... I LIKE CHICKENS!"

Numbuh 1 then resumes what he is telling Ed, "Normally we try to stay away from this town because of all the weird things happening here such as a giant Pee-Wee Herman (see chapter 31), a singing brain eating meteor (see chapter 3) a giant golden weirdo (see chapter 5) and a invasion of cheese loving aliens (see chapter 43) but the Kids Next Door never say no to a problem.' Ed then says, "Please get these pants off me...I have to do Numbuh 1 too!" Numbuh 2 then laughs at Numbuh 1 as Numbuh 1 is embarassed. Numbuh 1 then says, "I have a idea for a plan..."

Plan 1: the KND try to pull them off but no luck.

Plan 2: They put on "Dolls" (1986) and while May and the KND peed their pants at how insanely scary the movie is, the movie had no effect and couldn't "scare the pants off him" Ed then says, "Cool...but the pants need to come off!"

Numbuh 2 then says, "How about we take him to our deep sea lab and have our scientists remove the pants. Numbuh 3 was about to say, "Umm but what about the Splinter Ce..." Numbuh 5 then suddenly says, "Numbuh 5 suggests we have one of us disguise ourselves as Ed while we take him down there in case his uncle returns." Numbuh 2 then says, "Numbuh 5, I thought you stopped talking in 3rd person a long time ago..." Numbuh 5 then says, "umm...look a chippy!' Numbuh 2 then screams and hides in the closet"

(4 minutes later)

Numbuh 3 sees Ed and says, "Wow, great disguise Numbuh 1, you look exactly like Ed!' Numbuh 1 shows up dressed like Ed (it is the same Ed disguise Double D used in the Ed, Edd, n Eddy episode "Mirror Mirror on the Ed" except Numbuh 1's "monobrow" is made out of nori seaweed) and says to Numbuh 3, "That IS Ed!" Numbuh 3 then asks "Why is there a nori seaweed on your forehead?" and Numbuh 1 replies, "Because while you take Ed back to the lab to get those pants fixed, I'll stay here in disguise in case Ed's uncle gets back... Take May while you're at it! Now get him there! Ed then yells out, WAIT! Mister one! here is a book of my favorite lines! Read them and weep!" As Ed is being taken away, Numbuh 1 reads them and is confused by lines such as "Gravy", "I LIKE CHICKENS", and "buttered toast"!

So the KND take Ed and May Kanker with them to the lab while Numbuh 1 stays, disguised as Ed. Suddenly the doorbell rings and Numbuh 1 says in a Ed voice, "I'LL GET IT!" He opens the door and sees Eddy who just stares at him and says, "Who are you and where is Ed, I got to make a scam while Ryoko is away!" Numbuh 1 replied, I'm Ed...hug me!" Eddy looks annoyed and says, "No you're not, who are you and what did you do with Lumpy?" Numbuh 1 then says, I am too Ed short guy! PICK MY BELLYBUTTON AND WIN A PRIZE!" Eddy then looks angered and he beats up Numbuh 1 while saying, "FIRST YOU CAPTURE AND IMITATE LUMPY AND NOW YOU MAKE FUN OF HOW SHORT I AM! YOU ARE SO GONNA GET IT!!! Numbuh 1 then says very weakly, "I LIKE CHICKENS!"

Meanwhile, Ed is on the KND "C.O.O.L.B.U.S.' as they are flying to the lab and Ed kept bothering the operatives and kept pressing the wrong buttons on the ship causing loud rap music to play from their stereos. Then all of a sudden, Numbuh 362 appears on their TV with a announcement, "Listen up team! We're picking up heavy readings of energy at the mansion of "The Delightful Children from Down the Lane" and I need all of you to investigate!" Numbuh 5 was about to bring up Ed's problem but Numbuh 362 tells her to have it wait but then the ship crashes into the mansion due to Ed's messing around.

Meanwhile back at Ed's house, Numbuh 1 is being tortured by Eddy who almost submits but Eddy then says, "Ok, now for the last time, WHO ARE YOU AND WHERE IS LUMPY?" Numbuh 1 then says, "I told you...I'm Ed!" Eddy then turns on the TV and a image of Fred Fredburger appears and Fred says, "Umm my name is Fred Fredburger and I'm on TV, Umm... Sometimes I like to watch shows about Monkeys in summer camp...I also like shows about cats learning how to cook, I also like shows about imaginary friends... but I mostly like shows about imaginary monkey-cats learning how to cook in summer camp! YES!"

Numbuh 1 is being tortured to to point of spilling the beans...

(after everything is explained)

Eddy then says, "So you're from a global organization of children with a army..."Eddy is wearing sunglasses and as Numbuh 1 asks where he is going, Eddy replies, "I'm gonna do a scam and Ryoko isn't around to stop me!" As Eddy walks away, Numbuh 1 manages to escape and as he opens the door, he sees Grim and Grim yells out "ED! WHERE IS ME SCYTHE!"

Back in the Mansion)

Numbuhs 2, 3, 4, and 5 are in the Mansion and Numbuh 2 asks Numbuh 5, "Uhhh, Numbuh 5, why did we leave Ed and May on the ship?" Numbuh 5 tells them, "Do you want to go back and stay with them?" Numbuh 2 then says "Good Point!"

The kids then see The Delightful Children from Down the Lane (DCFDTL) as they laugh evily and say at the same time as usual, "Finally! With the latest adjustments to Father's Delightfulization chamber, we'll be able to create even more well-behaved obedient children...like ourselves! And together, we will finally destroy those KIDS NEXT DOOR!" They laugh evily as Ed suddenly shows up and says, "Hey "populars"! Are you in line for the bathroom?" The DCFDTL then respond in a polite way, "Why no, go right ahead!", As Ed goes inside the delightfulization chamber, the DCFDTL realize their mistake and shout "HEY THAT'S NOT A BATHROOM! GET OUT OF THERE THIS INSTANT!"

As Numbuh 4 says, "Aw crud! what's Ed doing?" and Numbuh 5 responds, "Challenging you to fool of the month!", Ed pushes a button, thinking it will flush and then Ed and the Delightfuls are being zapped until the delightfulization chamber explodes.

(Back at Ed's house)

Grim then says to "Ed", "For da last time Ed! GIMMIE BACK ME SCYTHE! and Numbuh 1 replies, "I keep telling you, I'm not Ed and I don't have your stupid scythe!" Grim then says, "I'm not falling to that Ed, I might be powerless without me scythe, but I still got me "bone of barnacles" that I use my powers and fusions with when me scythe isn't available...but it will MAKE you tell da truth!" Numbuh 1 looks frightened and asks, "What are you going to do with that?', Grim replies, "You'll see and then Grim suddenly falls to the ground as he says, "Something terrible just happened!" and Numbuh 1 unties himself saying, "Forget this, I'd rather join the Splinter Cell than spend another minute in this nuthouse!"

As Numbuh 1 walks away, Grim then says, "You got to help me Ed! ... Horrible children fusioned with my scythe..I can feel it! they're evil and strangly ...DELIGHTFUL!"

Numbuh 1 then says, "what did you say?"

**WHAT DID GRIM MEAN BY THAT? FIND OUT NEXT TIME! until then here is a word from our sponcer!**

Mini-Story..."Cereal Killer"!

Dracula shows up in a white disco suit and says to the reader, "Dracula here to tell you that Dracula has finally found a good use for Dracula's name other than the villian in "Castlevania"...introducing "Dracula's Disco Fever Flakes" a new cereal with chocolate frosted flakes, loaded with marshmallow bats and disco balls, pour milk into it and the milk turns red like the blood Dracula licks...that's right Dracula doesn't bite, Dracula just scrapes and licks.

Lizzy shows up dressed as a fairy and says, "Hi Grandpa! I have a new cereal too..."Lizzy Barton's Dhampire Delights", it has strawberry frosted flakes and pink marshmallow bats and stars, it's just as sweet as me and my new friend who's family owns the cereal company..." (Edwina Barbara Burton shows up) Edwina then says, "Hi readers! I also come to tell you all there is a "non-marshmallow version" of these cereal to tie in with the new catchphrase "MARSHMALLOWS ARE EVIL" fad that our new business partner Emma Iveli agreed to us using for our new products.. the new "Dracula's Disco Fever Flakes" and "Lizzy Barton's Dhampire Delights"...part of a complete breakfast!"

Nergal runs to Edwina with a cereal box, Nergal then says to her, "Sorry miss but I forgot to show you my new cereal, "Nergal's Ashes" a cereal made from with black licorice!" The three gag in disgust and Edwina then says, "Nergal, you and your son may be our friends but my answer is still NO! everybody knows that black licorice is the WORST candy ever made." Nergal then looks sad and is about to cry and Edwina hugs him and says, "Buck up Nergal! try another flavor that is colored black and maybe we'll market the cereal...and no burned steak please that's just gross but remember...NO BLACK LICORICE!"

Nergal then goes back to the underground and then Edwina says, "Now our readers will have a sample of our cereal but there is no technology that can actually send cereal from the internet to their computers...however Mr. Wonka has such technology..."

(In Superjail)

The warden (who looks ALOT like Willy Wonka) tells Edwina, Dracula, and Lizzy, "Look you three, just because I dress like this and I'm insane...I'm not Willy Wonka... now just end the fanfic and get out of here! This place is weird enough already!"

_**END!**_


	66. The Grim EDventures of the KND part 2

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, Eddy, Edna n Edwina???**

Chapter 66: "THE GRIM ED-VENTURES OF THE KIDS NEXT DOOR!"

"Part Two: Don't fear the Delightful Reaper!"

Note: I DEFINATELY do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy, "Kids Next Door", "Courage the Cowardly Dog" nor "that Grim show"… but the original characters are mine... Especially "The Fourth Ed"! and the fifth one!

due to continuity and problems with a fanfic, Operation H.A.I.R. and Grim Eds do not take place in the same continutity anymore so the KND are retconned in this fanfic...

This is a retelling of the infamous crossover special... enjoy!

sorry for the long wait, distracted again!

AND A HUGE THANK YOU TO EMMA IVELI AND FANFICTIONFAN123!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**LAST TIME:** Actually just read the previous one, this arc is a retelling of the special!

(In the Mansion of the DCFDTL)

After the KND come to after the explosion, they see what appears to be a giant cloaked figure in loud pants, a scythe, and 6 skulls, the creature then says "YES! I CAN FEEL THE POWER FLOWING THROUGH ME! I CAN FEEL THE..." The skull that is supposed to be Ed then says, "WAIT! Talk slower, the talking at the same time stuff is kinda hard!" Numbuh 3 replies, "Ooh! Can I talk at the same time too?" The Creature then says, "THAT CAN BE ARRANGED!" FOR YOU WILL BE THE FIRST TO BE ASSIMILATED BY... THE DELIGHTFUL REAPER!"

Numbuh 3 then says, 'Wait! Start over! I wasn't ready!" Numbuh 5 then tells the others to go back to the ship but it was too late as the Delightful Reaper (DR) got Numbuh 2 and he is now part of the DR as the creature says, "He is the first to be assimilated, soon all will be assimilated!"

Then Father shows up and as he sees the DR, he shouts, "What in the name of Tom Warburton HAPPENED TO MY DELIGHTFULIZATION CHAMBER! AND WHAT IS THAT GIANT MONSTER DOING IN MY HOUSE!" The KND then run back to the ship while Father fights off the DR and he says, "I don't know what you are or where you came from but I LOST THE CHANCE TO FINISH OFF THE KIDS NEXT DOOR!"

Father then fires fireballs at the creature and uses his powers to multiply into a army (yes I've seen him do this!) and then Father says, "I don't know what you are but you will FEEL MY WRATH!" The Delightful Reaper raises his scythe and Father says in a low tone of voice, "oh snap..."

The KND run out of the mansion and they see the fires put out and Numbuh 5 then says, "Looks like it got Father too!" Soon as they got back to the ship, they see May washing her clothes and she says, "What? Ed needed to use the restroom and I was doing laundry at the time!" Numbuh 5 then says, "NO TIME! WE NEED TO GET BACK TO MOONBASE, IMMEDIATELY!"

(At the KND Moonbase)

Numbuh 5 runs to Numbuh 362, yelling out "NUMBUH 362, THE DELIGHTFUL CHILDREN, THEY HAVE NUMBUH 2!" Numbuh 362 then responds, "WHAT? AND WHERE IS NUMBUH 1?" Then they heard a voice and they see Eddy dressed and disguised as Numbuh 1, saying "Right here!" Numbuh 3 then says, "NUMBUH 1! Thank goodness you're here!" and Numbuh 5 protests, "That's not Numbuh 1! besides this kid is short!" Eddy then says, "Of course I am, I just joined the "Hair club for boys", not only Charlie Brown is the president but he's also a client!"

Numbuh 4 then yells out, "OH YEAH? Well I never did like the "bald look", it makes you look like Cheney!" Numbuh 362 also says, "Me neither, it makes you look like Lex Luthor. Numbuh 5 then says, "Are you guys nuts! This is not Numbuh 1, so who are you and why do you have no neck?" Eddy looks angered and says in a calm manner, "Obviously this girl is delirious from her last mission, perhaps she should be taken to the med lab while I explain the situation. As Numbuh 5 is taken away, May Kanker comes out of the ship and Eddy then says, "AAAHHH! A KANKER!" Numbuh 362 then says, "What's a Kanker?" May then says "I thought I told you I'm not with the...oh what's the point and why are you dressed like the bald kid?" Eddy then says, "Umm... she is part of the adult alliance and a traitor...take her away... to the med lab too!

As Numbuh 362 has May Kanker taken away, Eddy continues "As you can see Numbuh 362, we have a serious problem in the organization, more kids are losing their minds and I think the adults are to blame and until the cure for this virus can be found, there will be a few changes around here!"

(Back on earth)

A boy named Irwin is having a party at Lizzy's house, he is waiting for her to get back from shopping and then he hears a doorbell ring, Irwin opens the door and says, "Dude! you're late for the party yo!" Irwin screams as he sees the Delightful Reaper and it says, "YOU SHALL BE ASSIMILATED! Ed then shouts, "WAIT! can we have some cake before we assimilactate?" The other skulls say, "NO!" and they easily assimilate Irwin.

Then, Marie and Lee Kanker are bullying Jimmy but then "The Tommy" shows up and is about to save him until the Delightful Reaper shows up and assimilates them.

Then Numbuh 86, Numbuh 23 (a.k.a. Virginia Sims), and Mushi Sanban argue with Lizzy Bartley, Sarah, and Kasumi Kimono over what is better, Rainbow Monkeys or Kon the lion.

"RAINBOW MONKEYS!"

"KON!"

"RAINBOW MONKEYS!"

"KON!"

Then the Delightful Reaper shows up and as it shouts "ASSIMILATE!" The girls shouted that too and they were soon assimilated...except for Kasumi who is obviously spared...she then walks back home with her Kon doll.

(Elsewhere)

Double D and Hikari are on a date and then Hikari says, "Oh Double D you're so sweet, but I know something much sweeter...HEY RAMUNE!"

And then a port-a-potty wall expodes and out come a giant bottle of Ramune with arms, legs, and a face. The giant bottle yells, "OH YEAH! OH YEAH!" Hikari then says "COOL! IT'S "THE RAMUNE MAN...again... I'll have strawberry flavored please!"

Then the Toiletnator shows up and says, HEY! HOW DARE YOU DESTROY A INNOCENT PORT-A-POTTY! YOU FIX THAT PORT-A-POTTY OR ELSE YOU WILL BE FLUSHED FOR I AM THE TOILETNATOR!!! Besides none of the villian are gonna believe that a giant bottle of Ramune bursted through the, don't touch me you drink!" The Ramune Man just stands there silently and then he says, "OH YEAH!" Toiletnator then says "OH NO! naughty naughty Ramune! that's also your problem your slogan, it should be "OH NO! what did I do to the port-a-potty?"

Double D and Hikari are just confused by what they are seeing and then they see the Delightful Reaper, it assimilates Double D and Hikari and when it see Toiletnator, it says, "Ummm...NO!" And then pick up Ramune Man, drink him and it dumped him in a recycle bin and it says, "OH NO!"

(Back on the moon base)

Eddy has the KND operatives dress like him and then Numbuh 5 escapes and then he says, "WHO ARE YOU, WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON AND WHERE IS NUMBUH 362?" Eddy replies, "She got the same virus too and is also whe...how did you escape the medlab? No matter, as long as she's out of the picture I'm taking over as supreme commander!" Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 are also dressed like him and they are happy to be his personal guards.

Numbuh 5 then says, "I KEEP TELLING YOU ALL, THAT'S NOT NUMBUH 1!" Eddy replies, Well I'm tired of being named after a expression for using the restroom anyway so as leader I want everyone to refer to me as...EDDY! And second, I want this girl quarrantined immediately or else she will spread the "crazy virus"! by the way I will rename the KND the END!" Numbuh 3 asks "The Evil Nasty Doggies?" while Numbuh 4 replies "Big Rubber Toilets?" No you idiots...Eddy New Dictator!"

Numbuh 5 yells out "THAT'S IT! now I don't know who you are but you are going down!" Then all of the END guards show up and surround Numbuh 5 until she shouts out, "LOOK OVER THERE! IT'S CHIPPY! HERE CHIP CHIP!" The END guards shiver in fear as Numbuh 5 manages to escape through a sewage drain, Eddy yells out, 'I WANT HER FOUND YESTERDAY!" As Numbuh 5 tells Numbuh 3, Aww... I had plans that day!"

Meanwhile in space, Numbuh 1 and Grim are on a rocket to the moon base We got to hurry, the delightful reaper is getting more powerful, I can feel it Ed...and where did you get this ship? Numbuh 1 groan and says, "For the last time "Skeletor", I'm not Ed! I'm Numbuh 1!" Then suddenly they are attacked by ships shaped like the letter "E" and as they are being dragged by those ships to the END moonbase, which is now shaped like Eddy's head. Grim asks Numbuh 1, "Umm Ed? is that your moonbase?" Numbuh 1 replies, "Oh no...NOT HER AGAIN!"

Grim and Numbuh 1 are tossed by the END guards (KND guards dressed like Eddy) and they see the whole moonbase decorated with pictures and images of Eddy...they even see a Eddy version of Michelangelo's David, Grim and Numbuh 1 see it and they gag in disgust but then they noticed it's "ego" was covered by a censor bar and Grim then says, "I'd never thought one of those would actually benefit us for once! Also the two see Eddy sitting in a throne room where he is surrounded by Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 who are also dressed like Eddy.

Hey look! It's Ed! "Said Numbuh 3 as she sees Grim and Numbuh 1 who then replies, "Don't be ridiculous Numbuh 3 and what did you do to the moonbase Eddy?" Grim then replies, "Yeah Eddy? What are you up to this time and does Ryoko know about this? Eddy then smirks and says, "Well with a battalion like the KND, I can achieve the one thing that all of you keep preventing me to reach, a goal of being rich and living in the fast lane! Now that I'm in charge, I can have the KND charge Kids for their services and I will soon create a planet made out of gold and live in luxury... what Ryoko doesn't know won't hurt her! AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU TWO CAN DO ABOUT IT! Bonehead you're powerless without your scythe and everyone thinks baldy is that idiot Ed!"

"YOU'RE NOT ED?" Grim yells in shock as he realizes his mistake.

Eddy then shouts, "GUARDS! TAKE THEM AWAY!" As the two are taken away, Grim asks, "Eddy? why are you doing this, this is a out of character moment!" Eddy replies, "Well I'd rather have a "OOC moment" than a (pauses) "ni..."

Grim yells out as he is being taken away, "Eddy NO! Just because it was funny on "The Boondocks", doesn't mean you should have such a moment, let alone speak it's very name!"

As Grim and Numbuh 1 are taken away, Eddy gets a visual from the monitors that the Delightful Reaper is attacking END treehouses all over the world. Eddy then says to Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4, "You two, come with me! I'm going to deal with the competition immediately!"

Meanwhile, Grim and Numbuh 1 are tossed in a prison cell and Numbuh 1 yells at Grim, "Oh this is great! first I'm impersonating a smelly moron, then a megalomaniacal kid takes over the entire Kids Next Door Organization, and now I'm stuck in a prison cell with some guy in a Halloween costume!" Grim replies, "This be not a costume Child... I'M THE GRIM REAPER! And you have no idea of the power I possess. Numbuh 1 counter argues with, "Well why don't you use your powers to open the door and get us out of here!"

The door opens and then Numbuh 1 looks at Grim and Grim says, "I didn't do it!" Then Numbuh 5 appears and says to Numbuh 1, "Numbuh 1, boy am I glad to see you, everybody's gone crazy around here! And what happen to that guy over there? Do they feed prisoners here anymore?" Numbuh 1 replies, "Nevermind him, let's go!" Grim stops them and says, "Wait! take me with you, I can help!" Numbuh 5 replies, 'With what? a crash diet plan? Numbuh 1 then says, "Why would you want to help us?" And Grim angerly says, "Because I am sick and tired of everyone always taking me scythe! And together with me bone of barnacles, we can fight the DCFDTL and Eddy! You'll get your friends back and I'll get my scythe and friends back!" Numbuh 5 was about to grab Numbuh 1 but he says, "NO! We need all the help we can get, now find Numbuh 362 and May Kanker while Grim and I take care of Eddy and the DCFDTL.

Numbuh 5 pulls out Numbuh 1's sunglasses and gives them to him as she says, "Well you will be needing these then!" Numbuh 1 puts them on and says, "Right! so let's do this!" Grim then says, "Sunglasses? Are you going to a fight or a fashion show?" Numbuh 1 replies, "Just get on with it!" Grim then says, "If you say so..." Then the bone of barnacles grabs Numbuh 1 with it's tendrils and Grim says evily, "Oh I forgot to mention...this might hurt a bit! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

**WHAT IS THE RESULT OF THIS NEW FUSION? NEXT TIME: THE CONCLUSION!!! until then here is a word from our sponcer!**

Mini-Story:

**Cereal Killer**

Chapter 2: Nergal Strikes Back!

Tim goes up to the reader and says, "Hello! My name is Timothy Burton but you can call me Tim, my big sister is giving me a chance to make a new cereal for her company, I present to you, "Terror Tim's Citrus Creeps!" as a ghost (a friendly one) my cereal is made from citrus flavors like Orange, Tangerine, and Mikan that are shaped like ghosts and orange balls, loaded with marshmallow bats and ghosts, pour milk into it and the milk turns orange like my cereal... also available is a "non-marshmallow version" of these cereal to tie in with the new catchphrase "MARSHMALLOWS ARE EVIL" fad my sister seems to like. "Terror Tim's Citrus Creeps" ...part of a complete breakfast!"

Nergal runs to Tim with a cereal box, Nergal then says to him, "Tell your sister that I just improved my new cereal, "Nergal's Ashes" a cereal made from with a secret ingredient!" Then all of a sudden, Numbuh 101 (a.k.a. Matt) shows up and tries out the cereal. Numbuh 101 then says, "Hey Mr. Sootface, this cereal tastes like my grandma... IT IS MY GRANDMA!!!"

Tim then floats up to Nergal and asks, "NERGAL! WHAT DID YOU USE FOR YOUR CEREAL THIS TIME?" Nergal nervously says, "Actually I used another black colored flavor I found in this spittoon at a cemetary!" Numbuh 101 investigates and says,  
... THAT'S NOT A SPITTOON! IT'S A URN! MY GRANDMA WAS CREMATED! YOU USED MY GRANDMA'S ASHES...WHY!" Nergal then says, "Do you know how hard it was to find black colored goodies for my cereal?" Nergal then sees a mob of angry villiagers carrying torches and pitchforks and Tim then asks, "Nergal, did you use their loved one's ashes for your cereal?" Nergal then says, "... I'm in serious dog sh..." The villiagers chased him as one of them yells "HOW DARE YOU USE MY HUSBAND'S ASHES! HE WAS A STUNTMAN!" Nergal runs frantically until he jumps off a cliff and into the ocean.

Tim and Numbuh 101 are amazed by what they see, Numbuh 101 asks Tim, "Is he always a loser?" Tim then says, "I have to ask his nephew, he's friends with my sister... wanna see my pet reptiles?" Numbuh 101 looks happy and says, "Would I?" and so the two go the Burton Mansion while ignoring the chaos The Delightful Reaper is causing.

_**END!**_


	67. The Grim EDventures of the KND part 3

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, Eddy, Edna n Edwina???**

Chapter 67: "THE GRIM ED-VENTURES OF THE KIDS NEXT DOOR!"

"Part Three (conclusion): Grim Numbuh one VS the Delightful Reaper!"

Note: I DEFINATELY do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy, "Kids Next Door", "Courage the Cowardly Dog" nor "that Grim show"… but the original characters are mine... Especially "The Fourth Ed"! and the fifth one!

due to continuity and problems with a fanfic, Operation H.A.I.R. and Grim Eds do not take place in the same continutity anymore so the KND are retconned in this fanfic...

This is a retelling of the infamous crossover special... enjoy!

I noticed a bunch of fans want Harold to stay in the Cul-De-Sac... well my responce is that he will definately stay and he will be present in a huge upcoming story arc! Also the main inspiration for the mini-story involving cereals is when I was talking to Fanfictionfan123 (my biggest fan) about monster cereals (Count Chocula, Franken Berry, Boo Berry, and the forgotten Fruit Brute and Fruity Yummy Mummy) and then we both realized what if the "monsters" in my story had their own cereals...especially Dracula and Lizzy Bartley! oh and "Marshmallows are evil" catchphrase was from my best friend Emma Iveli (she hates marshmallows) and the phrase is owned by her but I got permission to use it!

by the way, which cereal do you want and would it have marshmallows:

Dracula's Disco Fever Flakes

Lizzy Bartley's Dhampire Delights

Terror Tim's Citrus Creeps

Nergal's Ashes...

AND A HUGE THANK YOU TO EMMA IVELI AND FANFICTIONFAN123!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the incidents of last chapter, The Delightful Reaper continues to reap anything in it's way and then Ed starts singing,

"Scary-o, Scary-o  
I'm scared but not very though  
Scary scary scary-o  
I'm not scared from head to toe

Well I'm scared not very though"

The Delightful Reaper then angerly shouts "Would you stop that! I wish you weren't assimilated in the first place!"

The Delightful Reaper then continued it's rampage but then it encounters two dark elves riding on spiders, one of them says, "Listen here you... whatever you are, this planet shall be ruled by our queen and we don't need the likes of you doing as you please before she could!' The Delightful Reaper slices a tree and it crushes the dark elves and one of them says, "Do as you please... oww that hurts!"

The Delightful Reaper was about to resume the rampage but then a END ship flies over head and drops a pod, revealing a giant mecha shaped like Eddy known as...

Eddy New Dictator robot E.D.D.Y.R.O.B.O.T. (Every Dum Dum Yak Rest On Bellies Of Turtles)

When Eddy found out what the acronym was he asks Numbuh 3, "Every Dum Dum Yak Rest On Bellies Of Turtles?" What kind of acronym is that?" and then Numbuh 3 says, "Well, if you weren't in such a hurry, maybe I could have come up with a better one."

Then Ed (inside the DR) says, "HIYA EDDY! ARE YOU GONNA ASSASSINATE...I MEAN ASSULULA...whatever we are doing?"

Eddy (inside E.D.D.Y.R.O.B.O.T.) then replies, "No Ed, you're in the way of my scam so I need to take you down! Also when I'm done with this, I'm gonna get back at those kids for making fun of me and ruining my scams!

Ed (inside the DR) then replies, "In this case...(all 5 delightfuls then say) LET'S FIGHT!"

The two start fighting until E.D.D.Y.R.O.B.O.T. fires mustard at the DR and it responds, "Eww! I just had this cloake washed!"

Inside the E.D.D.Y.R.O.B.O.T., Numbuh 4 shouts out, "Our Mustard blasters have no effect!" And Eddy shouts out, "Mustard! You're firing mustard at a supernatural beast? Where's the laser I ordered?

(In the "Sweet Revenge" pirate ship)

Stickybeard has a laser in his ship and he is using it to cut large pieces of hard candy for the holidays, Stickybeard then says to his crew, "Yar maties! We be having a happy holiday! Now let's go watch our favorite show!"

Stickybeard puts on a DVD of the 4KIDS dub version of One Piece and the whole crew starts singing the line as they eat the candy:

"Ya-yo, ya-yo ya-yo, ho-ho

His name is Luffy  
That's Monkey D. Luffy  
Gonna be king of the pirates!  
He's made of rubber - (_female singers_) how did that happen?  
Yo-ho-ho he took a bite of Gum Gum!"

(Back to the fight)

The fighting continues until E.D.D.Y.R.O.B.O.T. is knocked down and then the Delightful Reaper yells out, "ASSIMILATE!"

But then what appears to be a giant skeleton samurai appears, Numbuh 1 mans the controls and Grim is the shield, Numbuh 1 then yells at the monster, "Hey, you with the pants. We're GRIM NUMBUH 1, (Grim: I've come back for me scythe!) and to save the KND!"

Ed (inside the DR) says, "Well I've come for the "all you can eat pancake breakfast"... but since there's no pancakes...LET'S FIGHT!"

The two fight eachother and then the Delightful Reaper starts whacking Grim's head with the scythe and Grim then says" OWW! My nose...stop that!" Numbuh 1 then says, "Sorry but I'm not used to this armor...together on three..."

"1...2...3! "CONE...OF...BONE!" And then Grim Numbuh 1 fires bones from his sword at Delightful Reaper's butt while it found and picked up a penny, Numbuh 1 notices the attacks have no effect and Grim then says, Those pants look familiar!"

(flashback begins)

Grim goes up to Ed and Grim then says, "Ed, why do you want to wear your uncle Harold's pants so bad?' Ed replies, "Uncle Harold wore these when he was engaged to aunt Gladys... he also claims that's not the reason they are lucky, they are lucky because it is immune to lasers, supernatural energies, and mustard."

(flashback ends)

The Delightful Reaper then attacks Grim Numbuh 1 while it's shouting "ASSIMILATE!" But then, E.D.D.Y.B.O.T. shows up, Grim yells out, EDDY! PANTS DA REAPER! IT'S OUR ONLY HOPE IN DEFEATING IT!" Eddy replies, I have a better idea..."

E.D.D.Y.R.O.B.O.T. simply lets the Delightful Reaper assimiliate Eddy, Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 and Eddy says as he takes over the Delightful Reaper, "YES... THIS IS POWER, NOW I CAN RULE THE WORLD!" as the Delightful Reaper's face changes from Grim's to Eddy's.

Numbuh 1 shouts out, "OH NO...EDDY'S FUSIONED WITH THE DELIGHTFUL REAPER!" Delightful Reaper Eddy then says, "You puny KND are nothing compared to what I become!"

But then Harold shows up dressed like "MOGAR" and Ryoko Kimono show up and "MOGAR" yells at the Delightful Reaper Eddy, "HEY YOU! GIVE MY BACK MY LUCKY PANTS, GIVE...THEM...BACK!" And Ryoko shouts out, "EDDY WHEN YOU UNFUSION YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE! Edna and the other girls appear and Edna then says, "Yep! Ed did something stupid! That will be 5 bucks Nazz!"

"Mogar" then jumps at the Delightful Reaper, removing the pants and then Grim shouts out, "NOW NUMBUH 1!...SKELETON SWORD STRIKE!

And with that, the sword strikes the Delightful Reaper and then it explodes...

During the explosion, "Mogar" gets his pants back and says, "I wear the pants of the family, ME ME ME! My pants!" Edna and the others then see a KND ship and then Edna says, "Grim is so going to explain what just happened... and why is Fred Fredburger piloting the ship?"

The Delightful Reaper's victims are now freed, among them are Double D, Hikari Kimono, Lee and Marie Kanker, Irwin, Lizzy Bartley, Jimmy, Sarah, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 86, Numbuh 23, Mushi Sanban, "The Tommy", Sunny Bridges, Adam Lyon, Bloo, Mac, Goo, Dexter, Dee Dee, Mandark, Mandark's sister Olga (well now we know whatever happened to her) Andy, Rodney, DEATHKLOK, Johnny Bravo (or was that Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo? I can't tell them apart!), The original Powerpuff Girls, the Powerpuff girls Z, Emma Iveli, Fanfictionfan123, Half-wit ed-boy, Warlord Xana, Milordo Z 2.0, and many others

(What can I say? The Delightful Reaper's been busy between part 2 and part 3!)

Eddy is taken away by Numbuh 44 and Numbuh 44 (they're twins) then they noticed a dark ring on his neck and a black gear on his head. Ed is put on a stretcher by Numbuh 911 and Numbuh 3, and the Delightful Children from Down the Lane then run off shouting, "WE'LL GET YOU GRIM... AND YOUR LITTLE SCYTHE TOO! But first..." The DCFDTL then run to a public restroom and then they are confused at the gender signs and then Lizzy Bartley flies to them and says, "Umm... if you bad guys never seperate...how do you go to the bathroom? and do you use the men's room or girl's room?" The DCFDTL then say, "Umm...we are full of questions that don't need to be answered!" And they run off without saying a thing..."

Grim Numbuh 1 got the scythe back and Grim says, "FINALLY... ME SCYTHE!" And the two un-fusion...

(On the rebuilt improved KND moonbase)

May Kanker shows up dressed as Numbuh 362 (wearing a surgical mask) says to Numbuh 1 and Grim, "Excellent work you two, you destroyed the Delightful Reaper and stopped Eddy from taking over the KND. Grim then says, Umm Numbuh 362, what's wrong with your voice and why do you sound like May Kanker?" "Numbuh 362" then says, "Umm... I have a cold..." Grim then says... "Sounds good enough for me!"

Numbuh 1 is suddenly grabbed by the ear by Harold who says, "THERE YOU ARE! YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE FOR WEARING MY PANTS ED!" Numbuh 1 then says, "I'm not Ed!" Harold then says, 'Oh no, I'm not falling for that again!" and they walk out away.

The guards bring Eddy to Grim and "Numbuh 362" and Numbuh 44 (one of the twins) tells him, "Numbuh 1 sir! We found this weird device that fell off his neck!" Ryoko (who just happens to follow the girls) picks it up and she says, "I know this device, Eris put this on my man once and made him think he was a villian from a movie about some...spider-guy!"

Eddy comes to and says, "Actually, the last thing I rembered was learning to skate on the Kimono's ice rink that their pool used to be at, then all of a sudden this device broke through the ice and ensnared my neck..."

Grim then says, "Uhh... If I don't know any better, I tink Eris might have something to with this but I doubt it since she vanishes mysteriously a few chapters ago and the way she's dressed she can't possibly be out in this weather!" Ryoko goes up to Eddy and Eddy says, "Oh no! Look Ryoko that thing made me..." Ryoko then smiles and says, "I believe you Eddy (hugs Eddy) I wish you weren't dumb enough to fall for the same mind-controlling device twice...good thing you were brainwashed... other wise I'd actually make you work at Burger King during the holidays to pay for the damages and keep you from scamming...

(Eddy pictures himself working at Burger King and he sings a song to the tune of "Carol of the Bells"...)

"nah nah nah nah  
nah nah nah nah  
da da da da  
da da da da

I gotta run  
I gotta run  
I gotta run  
I gotta run

I work at burger king making flame broiled whoppers  
I wear paper hats  
Would you like an apple pie with that?  
Would you like an apple pie with that?

Ding fries are done  
Ding fries are done  
Ding fries are done  
Ding fries are done

Don't touch the fries  
it hot, fat hurts really bad  
and so do skin grabs  
Would you like an apple pie with that  
Would you like an apple pie with that

Where is the bell?  
Wait for the bell  
Can't hear the bell  
Where is the bell?

Ding fries are done  
Ding fries are done  
Ding fries are done  
Diiiing friiiiies aaaaare dooooooone"

Then the Burger King shows up in Eddy's bed with a new breakfast item.

(end of Eddy's nightmare)

Eddy then says..."I'll be good Ryoko...please don't make me work there and sing that horrid song...make Kevin do it!" Ryoko then says, "Speaking of Kevin I heard he is on tour with Ember Mclane... they are officially a couple!" Eddy then says, "Oh great, two of my least favorite people found eachoth (sees Ryoko with a Burger King paper hat) Let's go on a date and invite those two!" Ryoko then says, "Good boy! but if they do anything to you then I'll take them on and invite Edna to help me as well!" Ryoko and Eddy then hug eachtother and Numbuh 3 sees this and hugs Numbuh 4 as well.

Numbuh 3 then goes up to Grim and says, "I know you... can I please have your scythe and job?" Grim then says, Umm... No! the day I do that is the day "Ge Ge Ge no Kitaro" is dubbed in english!"

Numbuh 3 grins evily as she pulls out her "Rainbow Monkey Chainsaw" and Grim then nervously says, C'mon guys, let's go back ho...Where's May? Then suddenly, Numbuh 362 shows up dressed as May Kanker, complete with two popcicle sticks in her mouth then says, "Umm I'm right here! Where's Numbuh 1?" They see Ed as Numbuh 1 and Grim then says, Let's all get out of here before things get out of hand!"

Everybody is teleported back to Edna's house and then Edna sees Numbuh 362 as May and Edna asks, "Umm why are you dressed as May Kanker and where is May? "May Kanker' then says, "Please don't tell anyone, back at the med lab when the mind controlled Eddy took over the KND I made my first real friend in May Kanker and she agreed to switch places with her so she and her weird "boyfriend" can lead the KND in the moonbase while I remain here in the Cul-De-Sac for a vacation... the name's Rachel T. McKenzie aka Numbuh 362, What's your name?"

Edna then says, "My name is Edna, I have a middle and last name but the author choses not to reveal it yet... you can hang out with my friends but eventually they'll see through you... but since you're a KND operative you're alright with us... welcome to the "Peach Creek Wrecking Crew, dealing with supernatural weirdness and Eddy's scams since 2005!"

Numbuh 362 then sees Nazz and she says, "Oops! I accidentally heard what you guys just said, I won't tell anyone either..." Ryoko shows up and says, "Me too! I won't tell as well!" Kasumi had a plate of tea in her hands and she says, "Oh my! I heard it as well! I won't tell either!" Then all of a sudden, everyone (except for Eddy) heard about Numbuh 362's confession and then at the end Ed says (while still on a bed) "Umm Hiya May!" Nazz then says, Wow, we made a new friend... especially since we had a fairy living with Double D and he had to tell us she was his cousin to protect her...that's what true friendship represents...I MISS CELESTE!" And Double D yells out, "ME TOO! And this is the only line I have in this chapter!"

Nazz and Double D start crying and hugging Rachel and she says, "Umm...how about we somehow find a new cute mascot to fill the void that Celeste left in your hearts...and that one over there is disturbing... is that a Konaki Jiji?" Nazz then sees a strange looking baby with facial hair in background, making squealing noises. Ed then says nervously...that's not a Konaki Jiji..There's my Chippy...CHIPPY!!! AAAAHHHH!"

As everyone escaped Edna's house through the back door they call the "William Street Pest Removal" to remove Chippy from Edna's house and Numbuh 362 (I can't decide if I should continue calling her Numbuh 362 or Rachel) then says to Edna, "Well...new cute mascot?' Edna then says in agreement, "Cute new mascot it is! And I hope Eddy doesn't do this to his advantage, I sure don't want Eddy to work at Burger King..."

**NEXT TIME: ****Peach Creek's next top mascot!" until then here is a word from our sponcer!**

Mini-Story:

**Cereal Killer**

Final Chapter: Nergal gets a clue!

Nergal sits on a bench and is depressed, then a young girl aged 14, clad in a showsuit, who has short brown hair with blond streaks, freckles on her nose and cheeks, long fingernails, and blueish green eyes. Nergal sees her and he says, "Edwina Burton?" The girl giggles and says, Nope!" Nergal then asks, "Then who are you?"

The girl then says, "I'm just a fan fiction fan...123... and I'm also a vampire/werewolf hybrid! Anyway I've heard about your quest for the one black colored object that tastes good and can be used in your cereal... I'll help ya if you promise never to make anything out of gross black licorice nor cremated ashes... I mean black ashes, what were you thinking? Nergal smiles a very toothy grin and then the girl gives him a basket of BLACKBERRIES, and then she shouts at Nergal, "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" And with that she turns into a bat and flies away.

Nergal then runs to Edwina's house and Edwina then says, "Hello Edwina...Hello "May Kanker"... I FINALLY FOUND MY BLACK COLORED FLAVOR! By the way Edwina do you have a twin sister?" Edwina then says, "Umm nope! Why did u ask?" Nergal then says, Nevermind that! Try my new cereal...I made it with blackberrys that were given to me by a strange girl!" Edwina and Numbuh 362 end up trying the new cereal and then they both give Nergal a strange look...

...NERGAL'S ASHES GOT MADE! Nergal then says to the reader, "That's right "Ed-heads"! I finally got my new cereal! Nergal's Ashes, A blackberry flavored cereal, shaped like Nerglings and black coals, loaded with marshmallow bats and ghosts, pour milk into it and the milk turns black like my cereal... also available is a "non-marshmallow version" of these cereal to tie in with the new catchphrase "MARSHMALLOWS ARE EVIL" fad my friend seems to like. "Nergal's Ashes" ...part of a complete breakfast!"

Nergal then says, WOW! I finally got a happy ending... and I don't mean the one Eddy wanted so bad! (EDDY: You mean the one where I successfully get jawbreakers and money in a scam?) ...Ummm yeah that one!...goodnight everybody!"

Nergal then says to himself, "I wonder who that vampire/werewolf girl is, I want to thank her!"

_**END**_


	68. Peach Creek's next top mascot

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, Eddy, Edna n Edwina???**

Chapter 68: "Peach Creek's next top mascot!"

brought to you by the official "Rats off to ya" fad and the "Marshmallows are Evil" fad

Note: I DEFINATELY do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy, "Kids Next Door", "Courage the Cowardly Dog" nor "that Grim show"… but the original characters are mine... Especially "The Fourth Ed"! and the fifth one!

SPECIAL THANKS FOR FANFICTIONFAN123 AND EMMA IVELI FOR THEIR IMPUT! and yes, Edwina Burton is based on Fanfictionfan123 and Emma-chan the Neko-musume is based on Emma Iveli.

Btw, in a deleted scene from the last chapter, Nergal survived jumping off a cliff by landing on Captain Crunch's ship and is shot out of a cannon and into the bench where he gets saved by a girl with blackberries, I got rid of it because of time and I was afraid the joke wasn't funny.

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LAST FEW CHAPTERS: Celeste is sent back to Nightopia while May Kanker and Fred Fredburger now reside in the KND moonbase while Numbuh 362 ends up in the Cul-De-Sac for two reasons, one reason is to make friends and the second is because she needed a break from all those missions. Numbuh 362 and Edwina realize that the fanfic needs a cute mascot like most anime do... so without further ado...time to find a new mascot! Oh and Ed's Uncle Harold is staying at Ed's!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Edna's house, "The Peach Creek Wrecking Crew" are preparing for auditions for their newest mascot (well doesn't every group have a cute mascot?), As Harold helps the three male Eds set up the house so it looks presentable for show, everyone takes their seats and Eddy charges the audience a quarter to enter the house but Ryoko forces him to have the money go to charity because Christmas is almost here.

Numbuh 362 (Or should I call her Rachel?) is the announcer and she announces to the readers... "Welcome to "**Peach Creek's next top mascot**" Everybody knows that in every anime or anime influenced story there is a cute mascot, mostly a small creature, cute monster, or baby animal... Whenever it's Tony Tony Chopper, Dengakuman, or P-chan, this fanfic needs a new mascot to fill in the void that Celeste the fairy left in our hearts now that she's back in Nightopia... the fate of our new mascot status is in the hands of our judges...

NAZZ! The cul-de-sac's resident siren, Nergal Jr.'s girlfriend, and best friend of the Eds as well as all of us. She is actually a otaku and she knows a cute mascot when she sees one. She wears a "Rats off to ya shirt"

EDNA! The "fourth Ed" as well as the heart and soul of the team and fan favorite, she likes animals and being part gypsy she can predict who can be the best mascot! She wears a "Marshmallows are evil shirt"

and

KEVIN! This dork is the resident bully and somewhat ally, we chose him as judge because...umm...we needed a parody of Simon Cowell He wears (for no reason at all) a "Marshmallow rats are evil but hats off to ya!"

And now...BRING ON THE CONTESTANTS!

**Contestant 1: Stoopid Monkey!**

The Stoopid Monkey from "Robot Chicken" pulls out (DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME!) a wooden stick and he climbs up a bee-hive and he whacks it and ends up being attacked and stung to near death.

Nazz: hahaha! Sorry but we only have one "stoopid monkey" as a friend and it's Ed!

Ed: That's right!

Edna: STOOPID MONKEY!

Kevin: That...is...so...pathetic!

**Contestant 2: Katherine the kitten (The author's cat)**

It's just a normal 7 month old kitten it just mews and watches tennis. But then Toiletnator shows up and says, "I hope it's worth the $5 Edna paid me to be the "test villian" but... I'M THE TOILINATOR AND I'M GOING TO FLUSH YOU!" Katherine just licks his nose and jumps on his lap purring happily, the Toiletnator then says, "Hmm... at least I somehow made a friend today...Thanks Edna!"

Nazz: AWWW HOW CUTE! But I dunno if we allow real normal animals.

Edna: Yeah, I'd go with Nazz! By the way Lou we'll call you for the next contestants!

Kevin: That...is...so...pathetic!

**Contestant 3: Wonderful kitten (Emma Iveli's cat)**

It's just a 10 year old cat that is sleeping.

Nazz: I thought we agreed on no real normal animals!

Edna: If she does't talk or have strange powers, that's a no go!

Kevin: That...is...so...pathetic!

**Contestant 4: Berry the imaginary friend**

Apparently she goes up to them and says, "I'm a berry cute mascot and I like you all berry much, pick me...OR ELSE!!!" Then the three judges pick her up and tie her up into a giant ball of rubber bands and rolls her away.

**Contestant 5: Dengakuman**

A small white "super deformed" creature with a pointy head with a ball attached to his head appears and says, "We'll make 'em eat grilled tofu dipped in miso on a stick!" When asked about his experiences he says, "I used to be the leader of Z-Block, but...I felt so alone and I wanted friends very badly, so I ditched the place and became friends with Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo and his gang of wiggins, but since his show got cancelled I need a new job and I thought you guys would want me... I'm also very cute, and I can fusion with Grim to become a singing magical girl idol!

Harold shows up in a green shirt, red suspenders, blue jeans and he grew a white beard. Harold then says, "Hi everyone, check out my new look!" Dengakuman sees Harold and he screams, "IT'S CAPTAIN BATTLESHIP! ONE OF THE CHROMEDOME EMPIRE'S BIG FOUR!" Dengakuman then uses his "super dengaku punch" on Harold and he makes a scary face and yells, "WHAT'S MY NAME JERK! WHAT'S MY NAME?" Harold then says, "I don't even know who you are and I'm not Captain Battleship, I wasn't even a Captain back in my Navy SEALs days!

Dengakuman then says, "Can I please get this job?"

Nazz: AWWW... (huggles Dengakuman) I'd like him to join us! But I dunno, I saw the final episode and he ended it before the "Shadow Chromedome Empire arc" could start. So what if he ends our fanfic before it can properly end?

Edna: I feel bad for him, let's give him a callback ok?

Kevin: That...is...so...pathetic!

Edna then says, Is that all you're gonna say Kevin? Kevin replies, Well if I say "dork" you or Ryoko Kimono will pound me...then again Eddy does deserve it most of the time." Edna then says, "I'll agree with you on this this time Kev but no mean stuff ok, that's why fans dislike you so much.

Nazz looks sad and she says, "Tony Tony Chopper refused to compete for the title, Grim told me that the Straw Hat Pirates claim he had a traumatic experience when he was with the Foxy Pirates and he kept saying, "No Porche, no more lovin' please Porche..." Also P-chan couldn't make it because Akane Tendo finally discovered his secret... took her long enough!" Kevin then says, I fell for a Otaku? I must be a bigger DORK than Eddy (he uses a "Dork Card")

**Contestant 6: Tux the Penguin**

Ed shows up and says, "Ok Tux, give them your best schtick! Tux shows up and says, Wow, (points at the judges one by one) see no evil, speak no evil, evil incarnate...ZING! Looking for a mascot huh? well I see you guys are doing a good job of finding one but too bad for the Atlanta Falcons, their falcon is really blue...ZING!"

However, Nazz, Edna, and Kevin are unable to see Tux and the other Milt Appleday characters.

Nazz: Sorry Ed but unseeable imaginary friends cannot count as mascots.

Edna: Yeah Ed, besides the "Out of Jimmy's head" references are getting old, I don't even know if anyone watches that weird show anymore anyway!

Kevin: DOR... (sees Edna) umm... i mean... That...is...so...pathetic! isthatbetterEdna? (Edna nods hapily)

**Contestant 7: Fanfictionfan123**

Suddenly, a young girl aged 14, clad in a sNowsuit, who has short brown hair with blond streaks, freckles on her nose and cheeks, long fingernails, and blueish green eyes appears. Nazz sees her and she says, "Edwina Burton?" The girl giggles and says, Nope! I get that alot, anyway my name is Barbara or as many people know me as "Fanfictionfan123" Anyway I'm actually a Vampire/Werewolf Hybrid...hey put down the wooden stakes and silver bullets people! I'm a good girl who only wants to make friends, have fun and see to it that humans and supernatural creatures live in peace like you guys!"

Edna then says, "We wouldn't dream of doing that to you, you seem nice...so show us your stuff Barbara!"

"Here goes!!" says Barbara, as she suddenly becomes a black wolf with blue-green eyes.She lets out a loud howl as Harold throws a frisbee and she catches it, Ed and Harold then pet the werewolf cub and Ed then says, "NICE DOGGIE!" Harold then says, "I'd take you home to be my son's pet dog but Gladys doesn't want what she calls "a filthy animal" in her house...even though Billy is one!

Barbara then says to Edna, Nazz, and Kevin, "Don't worry, I have a soft spot for lovable warmhearted idiots, and can't ever bring herself to hurt one...except Kevin...So Watch your Ps and Qs Mister or else the letter H falls on you (It actually happens) See?

Nazz: You're so cool! You're getting a callback from us! But why do you look like Edwina?

Edna: I'll go with Nazz! I mean you seem awesome however there are two problems, One you look too much like Edwina and second you're a fanfic writer from another world like Mr. Neowinterknight, and Ms. Emma Iveli...but we'll give you a callback though!

Kevin: No...comment...can someone get this "H" off my head?

**Contestant 8: Teddy Eddy**

Eddy shows up dressed as a fluffy teddy bear and he jumps on Nazz's lap and says, "Hello Nazzy, I'm "Teddy Eddy" and I'm a snuggly teddy bear that's so snuggable it is warmer than a hallmark moment, I'm also a mascot for fabric softener..." C'mon! Love me, hug me, tug on my fur!!!

Nazz: ... GET...OFF...ME...YOU...FREAK! Sorry for the OOC moment but this is the most disturbing moment in my life other than the time I was attacked by Killer Tomatoes.

Edna: Eddy, your bear suit is as convincing as a fish in a dress, that is the most disturbing scam you ever did next to that unspeakable one involving a donkey! I hope Ryoko doesn't catch you.

Kevin: Umm Edna, can I use the second of my 3 "Dork Cards"? (gives Edna a "Dork Card" which is a card that enables Kevin to call a deserving Ed a "dork" and not get pummelled, the cards are mostly for Eddy when he acts like this) Thanks... Eddy, you're a DORK!!!

Ryoko pummels Kevin for calling Eddy a dork and pulls Eddy's ear for being one and she says, "Eddy I thought I told you not to take advantage if this situation for a scam, if you want to scam, make sure it helps others and not yourself!" She walks out of the house while pulling Eddy's ear. Outside, Ryoko lets go of Eddy's ear and as the two walk to her house, Ryoko whispers to Eddy..."keep the bear suit on" and she makes a smile that makes her resemble a cat.

**Contestant 9: Chamo the Ermin**

Before Chamo could do anything, Nazz says, Sorry Chamo, I might read "Negima!?" but there is only one perverted weasel in this fanfic and it's Eddy!

Eddy: That's right!

Edna: Umm...dude, Why are you still wearing the bear suit and why do I feel a draft... CHAMO STOLE MY UNDERWEAR! GET HIM!"

Eddy chases after Chemo saying, "How dare you make me look bad even though I can do the job myself!" Ryoko goes after the two. Nazz then says, You know we could have Emma-chan as a mascot but not only is a neko-musume from another dimension but currently she owns a anime store that just opened in the Cul-De-Sac and is very busy there!"

**Contestant 10: The Precious, Wonderful, Adorable, Loveable Duckling**

Nazz and the others are waiting for their final contestant and Edna who just got back from beating up Chamo then says "And I hope it's not Chippy from that weird adult swim show "Tim and Eric's Awesome show, great job!", he scares me!" Then they see a woman dressed completely in black and she is carrying a black duckling, the duckling looks up at the woman carrying her and he says, "mama?" Then Nazz and Edna then says, "KAWAII!!! oh great the Kimonos got us talking like that too...why are we talking at the same time?"

The woman takes off her black winter coat and reveals herself to be The Queen of the Black Puddle and The Precious, Wonderful, Adorable, Loveable Duckling pulls out a Axe. Nazz then panic and yells, "OH NO! IT'S HER...AND THAT CUTE DUCKLING IS EVIL! Numbuh 362 pulls out a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R.(Solid Pine Loaded Artillery Nicely Kicks Enemy Rear) and uses it on the Queen's face but her head dissolved into water and reformed and she tossed Numbuh 362 to the wall but then the other mascots tried to fight her. Chamo tried to steal her underwear while "Teddy Eddy" says, "Stop that! and..AAAH IT'S HER! YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN!" Kevin sees this and says, "That Dork is useless, why do we need him anyway?" Edna then says, Well that "dork" is a Ed and we Eds are friends of Grim...you used up your dork cards, say that word again and me and or Ryoko will pound you into hibernation...

Dengakuman tries to use his super dengaku punch but he ends up trapped inside a clam and then Barbara tries to slash her but she is unable to be touched physically due to her shifting to her water form. Then the Queen and the Precious, Wonderful, Adorable, Loveable Duckling go up to Nazz with malice in their eyes and she screams for help.

Harold shows up and says, Don't worry..umm...Nergal Junior's girlfriend with the funny name, I'll save you!" And Harold notices something, and he pulls out a straw and then he puts it on the Queen, he then "drinks her" and burps. Everyone is shocked and they stare at him in disgust and then Harold says, 'What? she can turn into water so wouldn't anyone get the idea to just drink her...she kinda tastes like prune juic...Uh oh...I gotta put the fire out!" Then Harold rushes to the men's room and as Harold does so, Grim teleports in front of everyone and says, "So, what did I miss?"

(After Numbuh 362 explains everything to Grim)

Grim shouts out, "ED'S UNCLE DID WHAT! Oh man, me cousin might be da black sheep but not even she deserves that!" Harold comes out of the bathroom and says, Oh man, It felt like I just put out a huge fire..Oh I forgot to flush!" Then as Harold flushes the toilet and he hears the sound of screaming.

Numbuh 362 then asks, "Wait! Where did Precious, Wonderful, Adorable, Loveable Duckling go?"

The Precious, Wonderful, Adorable, Loveable Duckling grabs Edna when no one's looking and runs to her basement, she ties her to a rocket and is about to light the fuse. Before lighting a fuse, Harold shows up and shouts out, "HEY EDNA! YOU GOT MAIL!" Edna then says, "Umm... Mr. Precious, Wonderful, Adorable, Loveable Duckling? Before I go out with a bang, can I open my package?" The duckling lets her go and as she opens the package, she sees a tiny penguin with a blue beak, wearing a top hat and holding a surfboard.

The Duckling is confused and then he pulls out a broken bottle and then the Penguin shouts, "LOOK OUT!" And then the Penguin throws his surfboard at the duckling till he is knocked out, The Penguin then opens his beak and a ice beam comes out, freezing the duckling, then Edna ties the duckling to the rocket and it is blasted off into parts unknown.

Edna then says, "That cute Precious, Wonderful, Adorable, Loveable Duckling was so evil! (looks at the penguin) thanks for saving me but...what are you and did you just talk?" The Penguin then says, "...Yes I did Miss...by the way, My name is Matt and I'm a blue nosed penguin... also today is my birthday!" Edna then goes up to him and hugs him while saying, "Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas little Matt, so who sent you here? Well some girl named Emily saved me and this rare donut tree from poachers and sent me here as a Christmas present to her sister...oh it must be you! I miss my family but I was told that you and your friends will protect me..."

Edna then has tears in her eyes and says, "My sister sent you to me! Oh you're so cute and lovable, thank you for saving me from that evil duckling!" Matt then says, My mom taught me to be kind to others and well mannered to the ladies, however most penguins shun me because I like to tap-dance, surf, and march...oh and I can talk, have ice powers and I have a blue nose...I'M A FREAK! (cries)

Edna then says, "There there, I'm a misfit and so are my other friends but we're cool. Hey! We need a cute mascot and I think today is the day you are our cute mascot and we accept you for who you are!" Matt has tears in his eyes and says, "Friends? I'm accepted? Wow! Umm Miss Edna? Can I call you "mom"?" Edna then huggles the penguin and says, "Of course honey!"

Edna then goes up to everyone and says, "Good news everyone, we found our new mascot! Matt the Penguin, he can tap-dance, surf, march, talk, and have ice powers." Matt seems nervous about his peers but then Ed says, HOW COOL! This Penguin so so cute and awesome huh Uncle Harold!" Harold then says, "Well he seems cool just like the werewolf-vampire, of course he can be the new mascot!" Everyone then agrees with having Matt as the new cute mascot and Nazz and Edna then huggle Matt and this makes Eddy rather jealous but then Ryoko grabs him and says, "Ok my handsome boyfriend! time to have some fun and I see you kept the bear suit heehee..."

Nazz then says, "Umm that reminds me, whatever happened to Dengakuman and Barbara?"

**As for the two characters...**

Dengakuman is sad because a Penguin won the competition. would any fan adopt him?

Barbara is walking back home but then she sees what appears to be a girl of age 10 in a elegant victorian snow suit, has short brown hair with blond streaks, freckles on her nose and cheeks, long fingernails, and blueish green eyes.

The two looked at eachother and then Barbara says, "Wow, why do you look like a 10 year old version of me?!" Edwina responds, "Well why do you look like a 14 year old version of me?" Barbara then asks, "You aren't some kind of alien clone thingy right?"

Edwina then lifts up her shirt to show her tummy and she says, "Nope I have a belly button... how about you, how would I know you're not some Kyle XY-clone-thingy? And Barbara then responds while showing off her tummy, "I have a belly button too, maybe we are related? Or you could be my long lost twin!"

Edwina replies, I could possibly be your long lost little half cousin twice removed...and that's why I look like you and not a clone, alien, nor monster... Edna mentioned you're a werewolf so wanna play with my frisbee?

"Sure!!" says Barbara, as she suddenly becomes a black wolf with blue-green eyes.She lets out a loud howl, before grabbing a frisbee and walking over to Edwina."Could you throw this frisbee for me, weird girl who looks like I did four years ago?"

Edwina giggled as she took the frisbee."Sure, no problem!!' she says, as she throws the frisbee.Barbara jumps up and catches it in midair. The two played together till they visited Edna and they are thrilled to see her new friend, a blue nosed penguin named Matt...

**AND SO, THE 5 EDS HAVE A NEW MASCOT AND EDWINA MADE A NEW FRIEND! at least Edwina got to do something...**

**NEXT TIME: I wanted the next chapter to be a fan exclusive chapter but I decided to let the world know... THE SECRET ORIGIN OF EDNA... a chapter that will reveal everything you want to know about "the 4th ed"...**

Kevin then looks at his left and right and he says, "Hey, even though I'm ok with the other Eds, I still say that Eddy is suck a...

**DORK!!!**

Man that felt good!" Kevin then notices Edna, Matt, and Ryoko behind him and Edna then says, "Awww... too bad Kevin, you used up your monthly three "dork cards" I guess you'll have to pay the price...

Ryoko and Edna then strip Kevin naked and dumped him in the snow...Kevin then sees a rather cold naked Eddy and Kevin says, "So Eddy what did you do to anger them?" Eddy replies "...I scammed and I took the stupid bear suit off!" Kevin and Eddy then look at eachother and start laughing and they both say at the same time, "We're both idiots with small cocktail weiners!" And they are carrying actual cocktail weiners...( to the readers who thought about the OTHER cocktail weiners...GROW UP!)


	69. Side Story: Edna Begins

**The Grim ED-ventures of Edna???**

Chapter 69:...

Eddy Laughs hysterically and Edna then says, "Eddy...GROW UP! the number 69 is just as unfunny as the word "uranus" now cut that out, this chapter is about my never-revealed past and chapter 49 from my point of view...think of this as a christmas present to you all... EDDY STOP LAUGHING, THE NUMBER 69 ISN'T FUNNY ANYMORE! DON'T MAKE ME CALL RYOKO!!!

Eddy then clams up and says, "I'll be good!"

Nazz is Crying because ever since Edna became a fan-favorite, no one notices her. Matt the Penguin then hugs Nazz and says, "There there Lady Nazz, we all like you too...except for that boy who keeps calling people "dorks", Mom can share the spotlight with you and her "nakama" that she obsesses with.

Edna then returns and says, "But I love my "Nakama"... even Eddy if he starts growing up! But without further adeu... this is my story...

Side Story: Edna Begins

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12 years ago... Edna Esmeralda Espinoza was born in a small town known as "Nilbog"...NO NOT THAT "NILBOG"! it was a town where gypsies like herself and witches lived together, as well as resident monsters. For you see, Nilbog is connected to another dimension known as the Astoria, the world of witches...

It is said that Edna was born with a fierce spirit, determination, and mysterious future in defeating a great evil with a group of friends...what her family doesn't know what it means will be revealed later on in life...

(5 years later)

In kindergarden, Edna is playing at a sandbox but then she sees a two gypsy boys picking on a young girl who has red hair and is wearing a pink dress, the boys are playing keep aways with her toy magic wand and then Edna sees this and she picks up two handfuls of sand and then she throws them at their faces, Edna then grabs the wand and the girl and as she runs off he hears one of them say, "Aww geez! who does that girl think she is? Sunakake Babaa?"

Edna then jumps to the monkey bars and she says to the girl, "Are you ok?" The girl looks at Edna and smiles, Edna then notices the toy wand in her hand and says, "Oh I'm sorry, here's your toy back" The girl then looks sad and says, "t'ank you! But I'm a witch, I thought gypsies children like to pick on witch children... why did you help me?"

Edna then says, "My older sister told me to always help those in need and we both believe that gypsies and witches. What those boys were doing was wrong, and I have to do something about it, I hate bullying and I like helping others and friendship." The witch girl then says, "I have no friends" and as she starts crying, Edna then pulls a tissue from her pocket and says, "Well today, that's all going to change! I'll be your friend, my name is Edna Esmeralda Espinoza! Please to meet you!" The witch girl smiled and says, "My name is Sammy Yumeno, I remembered I was home schooled by my father but I grew lonely and restless, I wanted to come to the human world and make friends but my father forbade me...eventually he had a change of heart and here I am...but those two bullies like those guys are why witches can't trust nor get along with humans and gypsies..."

Edna then says, Well perhaps we humans/gypies, witches and monsters should live in peace and I'll see to it, also Sammy, not all humans are bad, like my pal over there, he might be vulgar but he's cool!" Then a young boy with bushy eyebrows shows up with his pants down and says, "Yo! I'm Chin-Shan, look at my "Elephant"!" The two girls are frightened and then they see it's a toy pink elephant, the three then giggle and then the toy elephant squeaks in it's own language, "For a minute here, I thought the kid was gonna talk about his "other elephant".

Then after school, the two then go to Edna's house and then they see her sister Emily Erma Espinoza, about to watch a movie. Enda then says, "HI BIG SIS!" Emily then says, "Yo lil sis...who's your friend?" Edna then says, "It's my new friend from school, Sammy! By the way, can we watch movies with you?" Emily then says, "Umm actually I dunno but then again why not? I'm showing "CLOWNHOUSE", "Killer Klowns from Outer Space", "IT", and "Poltergeist". Sammy and Edna look at eachother and go, "meh"

(hours later)

Edna and Sammy are in a fetal position and go "Can't sleep, clowns will eat me, Can't sleep, clowns will eat me, Can't sleep, clowns will eat me, Can't sleep, clowns will eat me." Emily then says, I told you those movies are scary, but still those are just movies, clowns won't do such things ok?" The two snap out of it and then they end up watching "Action Dastard" and end up having a sleepover, they were told that a halloween faire was coming tomorrow.

(The next day)

The two girls attend the Halloween fair and after they bought their pumpkin Ice cream, they see clowns performing and Sammy says, "Relax Edna, remember what Emily said? Those clowns are not evil but fictional like the boogie man (boogie: HEY!) and Shinigami (Ryuk and Rukia: HEY!), So let's have some fun!" But then one Clown with a huge cigar walks by and for no reason he puts his cigar on Edna ice cream. The clown laughs and Sammy then says, "Hey I know this clown! Hey Zeebo!" Zeebo then looks behind him and Sammy makes a small flame appear on his pants in retaliation for what he pulled on Edna. As Zeebo tried to put the flame out, a box of money labeled "proceeds to orphans" dropped out of his pants, Sammy then gasps and says, "You're such a bad clown! You stole that money!" Edna then cowers in a fetal position and says, "Can't sleep, clown will eat me, Can't sleep, clown will eat me" Zeebo the clown then runs to a funhouse and then Edna snaps out of her trance and smile saying, "I got a preminition that Zeebo will drop his cigar and well...Clowns and Marshmallows are evil and roasted on a open fire! heehee"

Sammy then says, "Let's trick or treat!" and the two girls leave the festival, ignoring the cigar caused fire in the funhouse.

(Later that night)

Edna is dressed as a witch and Sammy is dressed as a gypsy (isn't that cute?) they go trick or treating and then Emily shows up dressed as a bride and says, "Hey Sammy, your parents called and they said you forgot your broom, I'll take Edna to the next house over there!" So Sammy dashes for her house while the two sisters go to the next house.

Edna and her Emily were going trick-or-treat at this spooky house. But as Edna knock on the door and says "Twick or tweat!" The two girls realize they are next to a haunted house and "La Llorona" appears and grabs Edna, the girl was screaming but then Emily throws a candy bag at La Llorona and grabs Edna and runs, Edna then asks "Older Sister... you sacrificed your candy just to save me? T'ank you!" Emily then says "Yes, You're my little sister and I love you...besides that bag was full of rocks anyway. I hope someone busts that ghost!"

Sammy flies to Edna on her broom and asks, "What happened?" Edna then says, "I was attacked by a "La Llorona"! I'm glad big sister saved me from her." Emily then says, "Well what are big sisters for...I hope we never seperate! our bond is as strong as the one you have with Sammy."

So the girls finished trick or treating that night.

(7 years later and there is a montage of Edna and Sammy playing together and going to school together, while the song "MMM Bop plays in the background...it is one of Edna's favorite songs)

Edna sits on a porch and she appears to be sad and then Sammy flies to the doorstep on her broomstick and says, "Edna, what's wrong?" Edna responds tearfully, "Emily moved away to college and she gave me a pic of some guy named "(Eddy's older brother's name is unknown at this moment)" So now I'm alone!" Sammy then says, "But you have me!" Edna then says, "Thanks Sammy, after all these years of being together, we should have a competition to see which one of us is the best of the best! I bet I can run faster and climb higher than you!" Sammy then says, "Nuh uh! I am! See I helped you get over Emily's moving away... It's settled, the game is tomorrow!"

So the girls have a sleepover and have smores even though "Marshmallows are Evil"

(THE NEXT DAY)

Edna then wakes up and her parents tell her that her parents have new jobs at Peach Creek, so they immediately pack up and are about to go. Edna keeps says, "But daddy! I made a promise to a friend!" But her parents ignore her pleas as she goes inside the truck. As the car drives away, Edna sees Sammy on her broom saying, "HEY! COME BACK HERE! WE MADE A PROMISE! BBFS KEEP PROMISES! COME BACK!!!" Edna then shouts, "I'M SORRY! MY PARENTS ARE MAKING ME MOVE TO PEACH CREEK!" But Sammy couldn't hear her. So Edna writes the words "I'm sorry" on the window of the truck but Sammy couldn't see it so as the truck disappears into the horizon, Sammy gives up and shouts, "EDNA! I'LL FIND YOU AND WHEN I DO, I WILL SHOW YOU WHO THE BEST OF THE BEST IS!!!"

(In Peach Creek)

Edna checks out her new house as her parents set everything up and they leave for work at the mall as fortune tellers. Edna then sits on her bed, feeling bad for what happened to Sammy and as she was about to call her, she hears a knock at the door. Sammy opens it and she sees a cute brown hair girl in a kimono and a blonde haired girl with buckteeth who is also wearing a similar kimono. The brown haired girl then says, "Welcome to the neighborhood, my name is Kasumi Kimono of the Kimono sisters...I'm the only one who stayed here while the others are in Japan, and this is May Kanker, formally one of the evil Kankers sisters, we want you to feel welcome (they give her a basket of fruit) Edna then says, "Yo! My name's Edna Esmeralda Espinoza...Just call me Edna K?"

May then says, "Wow, technically you're a "Ed"!" Edna then says, "What do u mean? You're telling me there is a group I belong with?" Kasumi then says, "Yep, like how I'm a Kimono and May's a kan...oh sorry...a friend, you might fit in with my boyfriend and his 2 friends...watch out for Eddy because it is said he might be a "Hentai"! Edna then says, "I know what that means... so basically what do Eds do?" May then says, "The Eds would scam for money and other stuff but most of the time they fight evil supernatural spooky stuff that is either caused by evil forces or Ed and Eddy's own stupidity...now if only there was a female Ed who can watch them and love them like we do..."

Edna stands up and shouts, "I'LL BE THAT FEMALE ED!" So where do they live?" Jeff then drops down on the celing and says, "I'll lead the way Miss... umm why are you looking at me like that?" Upon seeing Jeff, Edna screams...

...And hugs Jeff and says, "OH HOW CUTE! A POLITE TALKING SPIDER! Oh who is this guy?" Kasumi then says, "Oh that is Ed and my son, Jeff!" Edna then looks at Kasumi weirdly and says, "Is your boyfriend a giant spi (May whispers the whole thing about Jeff to her) Oh! I see, hey, before I meet the Eds... let's say I perform a scam on that "Hentai" Eddy! I have a videotape of episodes of "Help! It's the Hair Bear Bunch" that I can use to fool Eddy on Ebay... He can't resist this! So what's his Ebay screenname?" May Kanker then replies, "Oh It's "Eddy Mclovin"! He often uses that name to buy those One Piece books that show pictures of Nami and Nico Robin hugging and kissing.

Edna then does "The Rock"'s "The people's eyebrow" at what May says, Edna then shudders and says, "Ok... Well time to pull my prank and make my entrance! hee hee hee"

(Ed's house)

Eddy walks to Ed's house and screams "RAGGLE FRAGGLE!" Double D then jumps up screaming and says "Eddy don't do that!" Eddy then says "Check out what I bought on Ebay with all the money we made from the "Devil Fruit Scam"! A fanmade videotape entitled "Sexy Sirens of Sci-Fi and Horror Revealed! Volume 4" two hours of film clips featuring scream queens, B-movie starlets, and even some real actressess in movies where they are topless...OR WORSE!!!" It even has Calisto, Tasha Yar, and half the cast of "Twin Peaks"..." Eddy is drooling in excessive amounts as he is saying this.

Double D, Ed, and Celeste just look at Eddy angerly. Double D then says "Eddy you just sank to a new low..." Ed then says "I always thought you were a pervert but that tops the gravy!" Celeste just points at Eddy and calls him "Pervy Sage! Pervy Sage!" Double D then says "Even Celeste learned a new english word...besides we have girlfriends but they are in Japan, are we reduced to fanboys?" Ed then says "Yeah Eddy and besides...Kasumi is still here!" Eddy then says "Oh who's gonna know? It's gonna be a stag party for us! and besides...it has Tasha Yar naked! You like Star Trek, don't ya Ed?" Ed then grins and says "BEAM ME UP EDDY...but isn't seeing Tasha Yar naked against the prime directive?" Double D then says "C'mon Celeste, you can't be here while the tape is on... (notices Celeste making huge anime eyes) don't worry dear...I'm just humoring Eddy... he's a sad strange little man!"

Eddy is then about to put the tape on the VCR and says "Gentleman...Behold!" Ed then says "Cool! is it the "Rabbot"?" Eddy then says "No Ed, I'm not Dr. Weird... You're Dr. Weird!...Now get ready for two hours of Double Ds...not you of course Double D!" As Eddy puts on the videotape, Eddy leers pervertedly as Ed watches along with him and Double D yawns...

But to Eddy's horror the videotape actualy starts playing episodes of "Help! It's the Hair Bear Bunch!"

Double D says in mock-shock "Oh my! That's not Tasha Yar naked! it's the Hair Bear Bunch!" Double D starts laughing as Ed says "Bidibidibidi...you got hosed Buck!" Eddy then has a vision of Grim and Nazz laughing at him and Grim says "Ey mon! you won't be liking it if you were the one being scammed on now would you!" Eddy angerly looks at Double D as he says "I guess Eddy learned what "Karma" means when he was scammed into buying that videotape online." Eddy grabs Double D and Ed by the neck and says "I'LL RIP YOUR KARMA CHAMELEON HEADS OFF!" Eddy then starts beating up Double D and Ed and when Ed gets punched on the stomach he kept saying "Hello Light! Hello Light!" But then a rose flies towards the back of Eddy's head and it strikes him, causing him to fall asleep.

Double D then recovers and says "Thank you...kind...sir?" To Double D and Ed's suprise they see a young hispanic girl their age sporting thick-framed eyeglasses a prominent set of braces, having long black hair and she's wearing a blue dress and sandals. The girl extends her hand and says to Double D, "Hello, I just moved to the neighborhood and I've heard so much about you boys, the girl with the loud voice also warned me to watch out because you three are known for scamming anyone in your sights...plus the one who was beating you up is said to be a bit of a perv." Eddy wakes up and says "THAT'S MEGA-PERV YOU...you... say you are new around here..wanna" Before Eddy can finish, the girl throws a issue of Maxim into the face of a rather happy Eddy. Double D then says "Yeah, you didn't introduce yourself miss...umm..."

The girl then says "The name is...EDNA... pleasure to meet you Double D" Ed then says "I am Ed...welcome to my basement!" Edna notices what was on TV and then she giggles. Double D then says "Umm do you find anything funny with "the Hair Bear bunch"? And Edna then says "Actually, I can't believe a perv actually fell for my scam!" Eddy wakes up from his spell and says "YOU DID WHAT!...man you're good!...BUT STILL I'M GONNA (Edna gives him back his money) TREAT YOU LIKE ROYALTY!"

Double D then says "You're a very weird girl Edna, you even have a name that sounds like ours..." Edna then smirks and says "Not just that but...I would like to be part of your group and help you succeed in this dog eat dog world... besides you and Ed seem really cool! But Eddy can be easily scammed despite being the grifter of you three. Eddy then says "I like your style! Welcome to the club, we always have room for our group...especially if we are missing a few others." Edna notices a photo of Ed hugging Grim and she stares at the three. Double D then says "Actually we become friends with the Grim Reaper after that one incident from last year but we gave him a vacation in Japan..." Ed then says "Actually not only do we scam like Eddy tells us to do it but we also have great power and great responcibility!"

Double D then says "Actually what Ed meant to say as when we became friends with Grim, evil supernatural creatures have been trying to destroy us and our town and we and Grim unite to ward them away, every supernatural threat becomes worse than the rest!" Edna then says "I can handle it and besides, I learned everything I need to learn from my older sister, she's a whiz at everything!" Eddy then says "I take it that your older sister is alot like my older brother...I JUST GOT A IDEA FOR A PERFECT SCAM!!!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...RIGHT NOW!**

Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Edna then go to the "Park N Flush" Trailer Park dressed as Monkey D. Luffy, Usopp, Sanji, and Nami. And then Double D asks Edna "Umm Edna what is the meaning of this?" Edna replies "Actually it was Eddy who found out where the treasure of "Captain Kanker" is but it's my idea to dress us all up as "One Piece" characters to add some humor into our venture isn't that right Ed?" Ed then replies "YO HO HO HE TOOK A BITE OF GUM GUM!"

As the four Eds inflitrate the trailer park, they were jumped by Lee and Marie Kanker who scream out "RAGGLE FRAGGLE!" and tells the four, "Just because Eris isn't around anymore, doesn't mean you're gonna get away scot-free... who is that girl? is that the Benedict turn-coat May?" Edna then pulls out a staff and starts pulling out some attacks on Lee and Marie. Edna then says to the three "Forget about me! I'll take care of myself! go get the treasure!"

And as Edna fights the two Kankers, she says to them, "Listen here you two! I'm the fourth Ed and I want you two to leave my "Nakama" alone!" Lee then asks, "Hey fourth Ed...how did you learn to fight that way?" Edna goes up to Lee and lifts up her bangs so she can see her eyes and says to her, "I have gypsy blood flowing through my veins... plus my older sister and friend taught me how to! Now excuse me, my "nakama" wait for me..."

Edna then suddenly shows up and says "Hey guys! I told you I took care of them!" This suprises Ed and then the 4 ghosts notices them and the captain then stares at them with evil eyes and he shouts..."THEY SAW US!!!"

As the ghosts began to start chase, one of the ghosts bumps into the treasure and a ring falls off into it and into Eddy's leg and then Eddy looks down and says "OOH! FINDERS KEEPERS!" And then Edna grabs him as the other Eds ran away. Eddy then separatates from the group and then he sees Lee and Marie Kanker covered in bandages, carrying chainsaws. They start chasing Eddy but then Edna shows up and pushes the two into the way of the ghosts and runs off saying "Eddy, you're gonna be the death of me and our friends... GET A MOVE ON!"

The four Eds then run into a strange girl who is carrying a lunchbox and says "Hello "friends"...wanna have some lunch with me?" But then the four pirate ghosts (or was it ghost pirates) suddenly appear and then Eddy points at the "lunchbox girl" and says "SHE DID IT!" and as the four run back into the Cul-De-Sac, they didn't notice that the "lunchbox girl" pulls out a golden apple that scares the ghosts.

SOON...

As the four were out of breath they decide to go back to Double D's house and check on Celeste who is under the care of Jeff but then as they opened the door...THE PIRATE GHOSTS APPEARED!

The ghosts went through Ed, Edd, n Edna and went towards Eddy and then he climbs a tree to safety, Double D then yells to Eddy, "EDDY! THE GHOSTS ARE AFTER YOU NOW! WAIT RIGHT HERE, I'LL GET THE GHOST DEMATERIALIZER!" So as Double D and Ed run to the house, Edna thinks, "I'll just help this shmoe and then make my exit" And as she walks away, she says to Eddy, "Umm..Eddy, I think they want their ring back!" Eddy then looks at his ring and says "If this doesn't work then call me and Edna a Jacka..." With that, Eddy drops the ring and then the ghosts caught it and then they smiled and vanished...

Edna then walks home and goes to sleep happy that she made a whole bunch of new friends and "Nakama" and she says as she sleeps..."I love those Eds...even Eddy..."

Edna fails to hear a voice outside screaming "EDNA!" and the voice says, "...now where am I?" and flies away on a broomstick...

**THE BEGINNING OF EDNA'S RELATIONSHIP WITH THE EDS...**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edna then says, "And now you guys know about my past and why I love my "nakama" so much...any questions?"

Matt then asks, "Mom... whatever happened to Sammy?" Edna then looks sad and says, "I don't know and I wish I can see her again! However I just realized she has a hard time with directions and she frequently gets lost alot..." Edna then cries and then the four Eds and Nazz hug her and Edna then says, "I really love my "nakama" and I wish Sammy was part of my "Nakama"

Nazz tells the readers while wearing a professor's cap, "Actually readers... "Nakama" is a japanese term from the manga "One Piece", it means means "comrades, friends, and people who are considered closer than family" Therefore, me, Edna, the Eds, and the others are like a family...Except Eddy and Kevin are black sheeps!" now back to the story!"

Matt then says, "Good story mom, I hope you see Sammy again!"

Edna then tucks Matt into bed and kisses his forehead and then turns on his nightlight. Edna then asks Nazz, "I wonder how did Matt end up in Peach Creek?" Nazz then says, "There's always next chapter, by the way, that's such a sweet story, sweeter than mine, you know I used to be really chubby!" Edna then says, "get out...really?" Nazz nods and then the two girls walk to the living room and laugh together.

**Next Time: "A BOYFRIEND FOR CHRISTMAS"! actually I know christmas is over but remember The Simpsons have halloween specials in november? well that's why! also I've been busy with Pokemon Diamond and "Mother 1+2" (Earthbound 0 +1) well c'ya next time! also at the end of that christmas special I will announce a special arc that took months in the planning!**


	70. Crazy Christmas Chaos

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, Eddy, Edna n Edwina???**

Chapter 70: "X-mas special: A boyfriend for X-mas"

**FILMED IN HARRYHAUSEN-VISION!!!**

Note: I DEFINATELY do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy, "Kids Next Door", "Courage the Cowardly Dog" nor "that Grim show"… but the original characters are mine... Especially "The Fourth Ed"! and the fifth one!

Sorry for the long wait!

As for a reason of a X-mas special in January, well Simpsons Halloween Specials have been airing in November lately, also I'm having too much fun with my new fanfic..."Girlman" a parody of the Batman mythos but with characters from "Ranma 1/2", "Urusei Yatsura", and "Inu-Yasha".

The chapters, starting this one, will take place after "Operation I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.", the series finale of "Codename: Kids Next Door".

Also I'm hooked on the Horror anime "Hakaba Kitaro...

GOOD NEWS: I have a great friend who did fanart of Grim Eds and one with Edna, so if anyone want to know what Edna looks like, ask me!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now that we know about Edna's mysterious past it's time to move forward...Suddenly and without warning, the Ed's world has turned into something from a Christmas special and then the characters look and moved very unusual...THEY ARE STOP MOTION!"

The 4 Eds (Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Edwina) are building a snowman with Nazz and then Ed sees himself in the ice and says, "COOL! I'm stopmotion like the monster from "Clash of the Titans"!...Why am I so buldgy?' Double D then says, "Actually Ed, we're only buldgy if we are Computer Generated or 3D, but we're in stop motion. Whoever is animating us seems to like the works of the great Ray Harryhausen who did "Clash of the Ti..."

Eddy then says, "C'mon you guys we got to finish this snow-man...now where is the two rocks and carrot? Nazz then says, "Eddy, I hope you use them for the eyes and nose this time and not for...umm...your sick amusement!"

The four sing:

"Frosty the Snowman was a jolly, happy soul  
With a corncob pipe and a button nose, and two eyes made out of coal  
There must have been some magic in that old felt hat they found  
For when they placed in on his head…

Edwina interrupts them and says, "NO! Don't put the magic hat on the snowman!" Ed then says, "Cool!" Edwina then says, "No it's not cool! My cousin, in Wales, put a hat on a snowman and it tried to kill her!" Ed then says, "LET'S DO IT ANYWAY!!!

They continue singing:

"There must have been some magic in that old felt hat they found  
For when they placed in on his head..."

The hat starts to move around the snowman's head. He comes to life and immediately grows fangs and growns something that sounds like "Happy Birthday!". The kids stare in horror as tentacles sprout out from underneath the snowman. They scatter as the snowman picks up Edwina with its tentacles but Edwina uses her "magic eye sparkles" to escape and she runs off with the others.

Ed then yells out, "Oh my Gosh! Frosty killed Edwina!" Edwina then rushes to Ed and she says, "I'm ok and Dude! I told you not to put that stinkin' hat on Frosty's stinkin' head! Now, didn't I?

Nazz then says, "Well I guess we have to arm ourselves with matches, flaming coals, flamethrowers, anti-freeze and banannas..." Double D then says, "Banannas? What would a bananna do to a snowman?" Nazz then says, "I dunno, I remember mutant snowmen are weak to banannas when I saw that one movie with Ed and Edwina last night." Edwina then asks, "You saw "Jack Frost 2: Revenge of the Mutant Killer Snowman" huh?" Then a disclaimer appears and reads, **"YES, THE MOVIE IS REAL!"**

Everyone then laughs out loud and go to their homes and find some heat related weapons...

(Elsewhere)

Edna is holding Matt in her arms as she walks down a snowy road, she looks so sad. Matt then asks, "Mom, why are you so sad? Christmas is here, you should be happy!" Edna then says, "Actually honey, I'm sad because my girlfriends have men but not me, I wish I had a man too! One who would love me like how my nakama love me except I seek a life of eternal romance and a lifetime of happiness and companionship...no one should be alone... (softly) now I know what it's like to be the author."

Edna and Matt then encounter Lee and Marie Kanker and then Marie says, "WE WANT MEN TOO!" Lee then says, "Yeah but those darn Kimonos took them from us and made May into a goody goody! And even then the Kimonos aren't around to save them you ruin our plans!" As the two girls are about to attack, Matt then stand infront of Edna and says, "Stay away from Mum you ruffians!" Marie dashes towards Matt and then Matt uses his ice powers to freeze Marie's legs by firing a breeze from his beak.

Lee then pulls out two battery powered hair dryers and she fires one at Marie's legs and tries to use the other to nullify Matt's powers, then as Marie defrosts, the two pull out hockey sticks and are about to bash Edna and Matt with them but then suddenly, Lee is slapped in the face by a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R.(Solid Pine Loaded Artillery Nicely Kicks Enemy Rear) and then Marie is blasted in the face and stomach by a Teddy bear, fired by a T.H.U.M.P.E.R. (Teddy Hurling Ultra Microwave Powered Ejection Rifle).

The two Kankers run off and then Edna turns around and it turns out that she just got saved by Numbuh 362 and May Kanker.

Edna then says, "May, my nakama? What are you doing here, I thought you're in charge of the KND moonbase in place of Rachel!" May then says, "It's christmas, and I want to spend it with my what you call "nakama", What's a "nakama"? Edna then says, "Don't you ever read "One Piece"? It means "comrades, friends, and people who are considered closer than family"... Well my "nakamas" have their "nakamas" and by that I mean the Kimono Sisters but I never got the one thing me and my old friend Sammy wanted... Umm I might need some time alone girls, Matt go with Rachel and May."

Matt then waddles up to them and Matt says to May, "Hiya! you must be one of "Mom"'s friends, I'm Matt the Penguin and the newest mascot of the group, I haven't seen you around." May then hugs the penguin and says, "How cute! a talking dancing, surfing, marching penguin, umm can you lead me to the Eds?" Matt then says, "Sure, I'd gladly lead you to my new friends, I wonder what they are up to."

(Meanwhile)

Ed, Edd, n Edwina, and Nazz are on the hunt for the killer snowman before it can hurt anyone and then they noticed something... Eddy's missing! Edwina then gets a call on her cell phone and then she says, "Sorry guys I'll play with you later, I just got a important call!" And Edwina then runs off into parts unknown. Nazz then gets another idea to go visit the Kimonos for help but when they got to the house, They only see Ryoko and Hikari. Before Ryoko then says, "Umm Kasumi just got the main part for the Peach Creek junior high production of "The little match girl" so that's why she is not home an..." But then Ryoko just got a call on her cell phone and then she says, "Sorry guys but I just got a important call...involving my man!" And then she runs off into parts unknown. Double D then says, "What is going on with this holiday? Well anyway can you help us deal with a killer snowman Hikari?"

After Double D explained the whole thing to Hikari, Hikari then says, "Ok, also I have a magic do-rag so how about we build another snowman to combat frosy?" Nazz then says, "That kinda sounds dumb but anything is worth a shot!"

So the group then build a snowman and then Hikari puts the magic do-rag on his head and he comes to life and says, "Happy burphday yo! Shizel fo nizel yo! My name is F-rosty and I'm in hiz house Yo!" Ed then says, "That snowman thinks he's snoopy the dog!" Nazz then says as she rolls her eyes, "That's Snoop Dogg! Anyway... F-rosty, can you help us defeat this killer snowman and retrieve his magic hat? in return we'll have the Kimonos give you a "crib" in a cave in Antarica!"

F-rosty then says, "Word! F-rost's gonna bust a cap on that Frosty's...butt." The Eds, Hikari and Nazz then watch F-rosty fight Frost but then something goes horribly wrong, Frosty pretty much tore F-rosty apart and F-rosty's last words are, "Thaw life 4-ever yo!"

Frosty then sees the group and starts chase and then, They end up in the middle of a play...Kasumi's production of "The little match girl"! Kasumi then goes up to Nazz and says in character, "Will you please buy my matches, I'm cold and starving!" Nazz then sees Frost and then she smiles and says, "I hear this story every Christmas but this time, this story has a happy ending!" And with that, Nazz gives five dollars to Kasumi and lights her matches and she throws them at Frosty, making him melt and scream till he is nothing but a puddle and Double D grabs his hat. Kasumi then says, "Umm Nazz...why did you give buy all of my matches? Now that means I will have enough money for shelter and food, the story is supposed to end with the little match girl d..." Nazz covers her mouth and says, "Well this time the little match girl deserves a happy ending!" And with that, Ed, Edd, Nazz, Kasumi, and Hikari bow to the audience.

(Meanwhile)

Edna then sees what appears to be sees a cute little fairy, with blue eyes that are like those of a anime girl's, medium length red hair, in a pink dress and pink boots with wings on them. The fairy girl points to her left and then Edna says, "Celeste? Is that you?" Celeste vanishes and then Edna looks at what she is pointing at and then she sees a scientist moving into a new house, a little girl who is dressed as a goth. But then Edna sees the most remarkable thing...

She sees a boy her age with hair pulled back in a scythe-like manner, he wears a black trench coat with a shirt of a face on it... and he has a "unusually large head. Edna sees him and starts to smile in pure happiness, Edna then walks up to the boy and then the boy asks Edna, "Why do you look like "Ugly Betty"?" And then Edna asks the boy, "Well why do you look like a "Nurarihyon"?" The boy then says, "If this is a joke relating to how big my head is, well I saw it coming for I know that a Nurarihyon is a yokai with a big head...that hurts! Everybody says my head is big, it's not!" Edna then hugs the boy and says, "I'm sorry but anyway, hello...and Merry Christmas! Who are you?"

The boy then says, "Well my name is Dib and my family just moved here, mostly because I talked my dad into moving here. For you see, Mysterious Mysteries did a episode mentioning weird things that happen here such as a ghost rocker sighting (see chapter 10), a vampire for a school principal (see chapter 20) an invasion of cheese loving aliens (see chapter 43) and a now extinct tribe of tiny violent green men (see chapter 44)...oh wait the Schlubette survived! Well anyway all the weird stuff drew me here and I have to see it myself!"

Edna then says, "Yeah that kind of stuff happens here ever since the Grim Reaper became friends with my "Nakama"...by the way Dib, I have a Gypsy heritage so I can master the art of fortune telling an..." Dib then looks happy and says, "You're a gypsy? Wow so you have connections with the supernatural! I'm totally obsessed with the supernatural and life beyond the stars... Hey wait, you said you're friends with friends of the Grim Reaper? How could I miss that? Me, obsessive compulsive Dib! " Edna then smirks and says, "My friends went through so much stuff that can turn anyone white! They even helped me eliminate my nemisis "La Llorona!" Dib then says, "Get out! Really! LA La Llorona? "the weeping woman of Mexican lore"?" Edna then says, "Yep! So...(holds Dib's hand) I heard my good friends the Kimono Sister have invited me to their Christmas party and I want to bring you with me."

Dib then says, "Umm if you wanted a boyfriend for christmas then I guess that would be me then...besides I like you Edna...you're probably the only person on this planet who doesn't think I'm weird and you don't say that my head is big out of spite!" And so the two hold hands and walk to the Kimono's Pagoda where the party is being held...

(At the Kimono Pagoda)

After all that, Kasumi Kimono throws a christmas party after being inspired from a dream last night and everyone's invited...even Kevin and Ember Mclain.

The Party begins with Nazz, Edna, Hikari, Kasumi, and Emma-chan performing a little number called... "Equal Romance"...

Edna begins singing,

"You never say what you feel  
Love can't go on with just one  
There's love in my heart  
Don't want to feel this loneliness  
I want you back in my arms!

All:

Darling just for me can't I wait for you?  
In your heart I want to make you feel so brand new  
When you beckon love comes at your call  
It's a love that's meant to be  
It's in the stars above  
Why not fall in love?

(Ed and Double D manage the spotlights)

Nazz:

Tonight isn't it sweet?  
There by the beach a car two lovers talking  
It's true! I saw it too  
They held each other yet seemed far away  
Invisible barrier  
Something's come between you know what I mean  
See the tears begin to flow  
(fall in love)

All:

Darling just for you I'll get on my knee  
Cause to me you are just a heart throb  
It's so clear I see it in your eyes  
Shining for the whole world to see  
You really do love me  
I love you catch my love"

The crowd applaude and Dib throws a bouque at Edna while Nergal Junior throws a bouque at Nazz, Nazz then says, "Wow Emma-chan, how did you sing so well and how's business at the anime and game shop?" Emma-chan then says, "Nya! I made a killing and back in my world I listen to alot of Doco." Nazz then says, "Umm Edna, who's that big headed kid who gave you a bouque?" Edna then says, "My boyfriend! I'll introduce him to you later."

Hikari then says, "Ok everyone, LET'S PARTY!"

Soon everyone is enjoying themselves until a robot shows up and says, "I AM THE CYBERNETIC GHOST OF CHRISTMAS PAST FROM THE FUTURE... ONE THOUSAND YEARS AGO... WHY ARE YOU PUTTING A HAT ON MY ARMS?" Soon everyone ignores the robot and use him as a coat and hat rack.

Soon the party guests are playing games, watching the others perform, Kasumi goes up to Ed and says, "Hi Ed, whatcha reading?" Ed then says, "The latest issue of "Girlman"! Here, Millionare Ranma Saotome takes the mantle of Girlman and fights criminals like Riddler and Scarecrow, I have no idea the author has such imagination..." Kasumi then says, "Oh...a "Ranma fan" I see...at least you're not reading anything scary this time, (Ed shows her a picture of Scarecrow using his fear powers) Oh my, he really is scary!"

Hikari hands Double D a present and Double D sees it's a pair of wooden sandals, a black and yellow striped vest, and a new sock hat...straight from Japan, the two then hug and kiss eachother.

It was Karaoke time and Nazz participates, she decides to sing about everyone's least favorite One Piece villian sung to the tune of "Grandma got run over by a reindeer"...

"Wapol got run over by a reindeer  
at Drum Island on Christmas Eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as monsters,  
But as for me and Luffy, we believe.

he'd been eatin' too much, period  
And he'd attacked the merry go.  
But then he'd left his kingdom,  
So he stumbled out the door into the snow.

When they found him Christmas mornin',  
At the scene of the attack.  
There were hoof prints on his forehead,  
And incriminatin' Claus marks on his back

Wapol got run over by a reindeer  
at Drum Island on Christmas eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as monsters,  
But as for me and Luffy, we believe.

Now we're all so proud of chopper,  
He defeated Wapol in the fray,  
See him in there watchin' football,  
Drinkin' juice and playin' cards with Dr. K.

It's is Christmas without Wapol.  
All the henchmen dressed in black.  
And we just can't help but wonder:  
Should we open up his gifts or send them back?

Wapol got run over by a reindeer  
at Drum Island on Christmas Eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as monsters,  
But as for me and Luffy, we believe.

Now the meat is on the table  
And the pudding made of fig.  
And a green and short candle,  
That would just have matched the hair in Zoro's wig. (Zoro: HEY!)

I've warned all my friends and crewmates.  
Better watch out for yourselves."  
They should never give a license,  
To a weredeer who drives a fist into shelves.

Wapol got run over by a reindeer  
at Drum Island on Christmas Eve.  
You can say there's no such thing as monsters,  
But as for me and Luffy, we believe."

Nazz is cheered upon and Ed gives her a can of gravy for christmas and Nazz says, "Umm...thanks Ed...stay sweet!" Ed then hears a knock on the door and says, "I'll get it!"

He opens the door and says "Thank my lucky stars they're here...Hey you're not the Powerpuff Girls Z...you're not even the original Powerpuff Girls!"

Then all of a sudden...The Kids Next Door arrived at the doorstep...minus Numbuh 1. "Numbuh 2 then says, "Not you again! We just got over a serious situation, Numbuh 362 and The Kimono Sisters invited us!" Ed then looks around and says, "Where's "cue-ball"?" Numbuh 5 look sad.

Numbuh 362 then says, "Welcome Team, Numbuh 5, how's everything going?" Numbuh 5 then says, "Well we just got out of a mission involving Nurse Claiborne making pies out of...umm does anyone really want to know?" Numbuh 5 sees Ed scratching his butt and then she says, "That's one clue to what she used to make those pies." Then everyone gags.

Numbuh 5 goes up to May and says, "I know the whole time you were in Numbuh 362's place, And it seems you're doing well in the moonbase." May smiles and says, "Well it's better to be a KND operative and one of the Ed's friends than being with...THEM!"

Lee and Marie Kanker crash the party and start thrashing Ed and Lee sees Edna and says, "YOU!" Then May has a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R on Lee's face and she yells at her former sisters... "NO! DON'T...YOU...DARE!" Lee then says, "May, we are your sisters, we are connected by blood and our last names...would you dare attack your only family...oh right, you would, we pick on her." Marie then says, "We're hosed!"

May then drops the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R and says, "No, I'd be just as low as you." Kasumi shows up and says, "It's Christmas, and bad girls or no, you're invited." Marie scratches her head and says, "Umm...OK! We'll be good, just this once!" Dib then goes up to Lee and says, "Were you ever abducted by aliens?" Lee then says, "Well there was that one incident where...HEY! Just because we live in a trailer doesn't mean we are constantly abducted!" Edna then grabs Dib and says, "No! He's my boyfriend! (Dib blushes) So if you want to beat him up you would have till wait till the holiday is over...that and go through me!" Lee then gets frustraited and leaves the party while Marie seems to enjoy herself at the only party she is invited to.

Numbuh 101 goes up to Edna and says, "Edna? You have a boyfriend now? Man his head is big (Dib: STOP SAYING THAT!) I had a crush on you...well anyway can I have your autograph?" Edna then rolls her eyes and says, "Well ok..." So she signs it and walks away with Dib. Numbuh 101 looks at the autograph book and says, "HEY! YOU'RE NOT "NICO ROBIN"! Man I hate it when they do that, I haven't been this down since Numbuh 1 left for the Galactic KND...at least that's what Numbuh 2 told me!"

Marie feels grateful that she is invited and picks up some food and sits next to Ed, Marie then asks Ed, "What'cha reading?" Ed then says, "I'm reading "Girlman' an...AAAHHH! KANKER! EDNA, MAY, RACHEL, KASUMI!" Marie puts his hand on his shoulder and says, "Relax, we're here because It's christmas, Kasumi invited us and and we should appriciate it, Hi May!" May then says, "I don't know how Kasumi does it."

Kasumi then says, "Oh and in a hour, the latest episode of "Ge Ge Ge no Kitaro" will start, wanna join?" Ed then puts down his book and says, "I do! I like anime about ghost, monsters and yokai!" Kasumi then says, "Well first, take a bath, we don't want you to smell like "Nezumi Otoko" now!" Ed then says, "Will do Kasumi!" May and Marie are shocked and Marie says, "Wow...you actually got Ed to bathe? But how? also What's a "Nezumi Otoko"?" Kasumi then says, "A character from "Ge Ge Ge no Kitaro" who is a scamming rat-man who never bathed in all 300 of his years... a perfect cross of my boyfriend and Eddy!"

Edna then walks by and says, "Oh my, that's right? Where's Eddy, and where is Grim, Ryoko, and Edwina?

Then all of a sudden, the party goers see Eddy, Grim, Ryoko, and Edwina slide down the Kimonos' Chimney. Edna goes up to Eddy and says, "Eddy, where did you go and why were Grim, Edwina, and Ryoko with you?" She also notices that Eddy is wearing a Santa hat and Ryoko and Edwina are dressed as Reindeer.

Eddy then says, "Well...it happened again just like last Christmas!" Ed then grins and says, "SANTA EDDY! What did you get me for Christmas?" Eddy then gives Ed a jawbreaker and says, "I'd explain it to you but if I did then it will make this chapter longer...so everyone will have to wait until the next chapter!"

Edwina then says, "But "big brother", we need something to end the chapter with a laugh!" Eddy then says, "I have a idea!" And so everyone goes to the bathroom and then the toilet starts rumbling and then they see Softon from "Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo" popped out of the toilet and he is wearing a santa hat and he sees everyone and says, "HOWDY HO!...What? this is my new job now that Bo-bobo's show ended!" Then everyone who sees this laugh extremely loud and Eddy then says, "Well that oughta end the chapter with a laugh! see you next time!"

**SO UNTIL NEXT TIME: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!**


	71. Santa Eddy: The Sequel

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, Eddy, Edna n Edwina??**

Chapter 71: "SANTA EDDY 2: Electric Boogaloo"

**FILMED IN HARRYHAUSEN-VISION!!**

Note: I DEFINATELY do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy, "Kids Next Door", "Invader Zim", "Courage the Cowardly Dog" nor "that Grim show"… but the original characters are mine... Especially "The Fourth Ed"! and the fifth one!

VERY VERY VERY Sorry for the delay but I was having too much fun with Girlman. Plus I have a new job that I like so much! I'm continuing this story due to it's popularity and a new season of Grim Eds will begin along with Girlman.

Also I'm hooked on the horror anime "Hakaba Kitaro", it's pretty much a adult horror version of "Ge Ge Ge No Kitaro" and it's very creepy! However I am sad that it ended at episode 11

Speaking of which I saw the "Ge Ge Ge No Kitaro" live-action movie and it was AWESOME! There will be a sequel coming this summer in Japan called "Ge Ge Ge No Kitaro: The curse of a 1,000 year song"

For you horror fans, I discovered that "The Rocky Horror Picture Show" had a sequel that was never made called "Revenge of the Old Queen" but the opening song "The Moon Drenched Shores of Transylvania" was actually made and the song is addicting and slightly better than the songs "Time Warp" and "Shock Treatment"

--

So do you guys think I forgot about the Eds and their friends? Want to know what happened to them during my trip to Gotham Ward?

Peach Creek is destroyed by Eris and the Queen of the Black Puddle as well as every creep Grim and the Eds ever faced, then all of a sudden, Eris grabs Nazz and strangles her to death and the Queen impails Edna and eats Kevin. Edwina is then set on fire by Jack O' Lantern and Boogieman stabs Lizzie and Dracula with wooden stakes.

Soon the 3 Eds and Grim were still standing and then Eris slices their heads off with Grim's scythe…

**APRIL FOOLS! DID YOU GUYS REALLY THINK I'D END THE STORY LIKE THIS?**

It turns out Ed, Edd, Eddy, Edna, Edwina, n Nazz are in a Danger Room like place and Grim teleports infront of them and shouts, "You guys be needin more training, if that really was Eris you'd be destroyed by now!" Nazz then says, "Grim's right guys, we haven't encountered any creeps lately and they might be just as bad as Jack and Boogie combined." Edna then says, "We'll train later, right now the Kimonos just got a DVD in the mail and I got to see this! Also my boyfriend Dib is coming over! Oh and Nazz, Junior is coming over too!"

It was a March day and the characters are planning for their trip to Japan and Double D is glad that the author's vacation in Gotham Ward is over so he can continue their story.

Hikari pulls out the DVD box and she says, "Ok guys! I got the first volume of "Hakaba Kitaro" it's kinda like my parent's and sister's favorite anime "Ge ge ge no Kitaro" but it's "different". Ed blurts out, "Does Kitaro fight monsters in that one?" Hikari then says, "I dunno and I wonder if it still has the same theme song." As Kasumi hums the original Kitaro theme, Nazz says, "Well I've never seen anything Kitaro yet but I would like to see this version". Then Hikari then puts on the DVD and then the series opens with the techno song "Mononoke Dance" and then everyone couldn't help but dance to the music.

So everyone was watching it and then they got creeped out and they were shocked at the scene where Kitaro was born from his mother's grave and he (censored because Emma Iveli and Fanfictionfan123 might be reading this part) and Nazz hugs Junior tighter and Junior says, "Hey that kid kinda reminds me of me". and Dib says, "Awesome! It's better than "Mysterious Mysteries". Grim then goes "Meh!"

After the first episode ends, Kasumi is shocked by how "Hakaba Kitaro went and Ed just watches with delight. Edna then sees Eddy hiding behind the couch and says, "There you are! Hey Eddy! What happened to you during Christmas?" Eddy replies, "I don't want to talk about it." But Edwina and Ryoko show up and Edwina says, "I'll tell you what happened to us on Christmas!"

**(Christmas 2007)**

Ed, Edd, n Edwina, and Nazz are on the hunt for the killer snowman before it can hurt anyone and then they noticed something... Eddy's missing! Edwina then gets a call on her cell phone and then she says, "Sorry guys I'll play with you later, I just got a important call!" And Edwina then runs off into parts unknown. Nazz then gets another idea to go visit the Kimonos for help but when they got to the house, They only see Ryoko and Hikari. Before Ryoko then says, "Umm Kasumi just got the main part for the Peach Creek junior high production of "The little match girl" so that's why she is not home an..." But then Ryoko just got a call on her cell phone and then she says, "Sorry guys but I just got a important call...involving my man!" And then she runs off into parts unknown. Double D then says, "What is going on with this holiday? Well anyway can you help us deal with a killer snowman Hikari?"

Eddy then encounters The Ghosts of Christmas Past, Present, and Future and he shouts, "OH NO! NOT YOU GUYS AGAIN! But I helped Celeste and I didn't sell her like everyone assumes I would! And I don't want to speak in rhyme again!" The Ghosts of Christmas Past, Present, and Future (Who just happen to look like Naruto, Suzy Mizuno, and Dusknoir (shuppet's replacement) then surround Eddy and Past then says, "Santa is now a vampire! We need your help to take his place while the three of us, Baron Von Ghoulish, Dracula, and Grim return Santa back to normal! BELIEVE IT!"

Present then says, "Now will you wear the suit again (Eddy covers crotch) to make sure you deliver the prese…" Then Edwina and Ryoko climb up the roof and Ryoko says, "Don't let him wear the suit! I plan to have children with him!" Then Eddy's suit is removed to his relief and then Ryoko says, "I'll make sure he delivers presents like he did last year… because if he doesn't he will be tied up in a garland of coal and dropped off at the Kanker's trailer!" Eddy then says, "I'llbegood!" Edwina then says as she puts on a reindeer suit, "I'll help big brother out of this jam! Just get Santa back to normal!"

Then the ghosts vanish and Santa Eddy jumps on the sleigh and then he says, "Now that I'm Santa again, I guess the world is MINE!" then he sings, "Bow down... bow down... before the power of Santa! Or be crushed... be crushed... by his jolly boots of doom!"

Ryoko looks at him smug and she says, "Dream on loverboy, we got a busy night ahead of us so start delivering those presen…. Hey that reindeer looks awfully familiar!" It turns out that Yomi Mizuhara from "Azumanga Daioh"? "Why are you in a flying reindeer outfit?" says Ryoko. Yomi then says, "I got into the milk and cookies before Santa could so this is community service for me!" Ryoko then says, "Aren't you supposed to be dieting?" and Yomi then says, "I'm so bad!"

And so, many hours have passed Eddy and the others deliver presents to good children around the world but then they end up in the Author's house and they give him "Mother 1+2" for Gameboy Advance because it will never be released in America… and if it did it would be either be called "Earthbound Advance" or "Earthbound 0+1" (darn you Nintendo!) And then as they fly away, the Author starts reading Ranma ½ and Batman books and has a idea for a new story. The author then says, "Maybe I should take a break from the supernatural and make fun of american superheroes..."

Eddy makes a stop in Florida and drops off "a new silky bedspread, a new backpack, a necklace and ring with a birthstone in it aquamarine. Eddy sees a girl that resembles a wolf and he screams and Edwina says, "It's my look a like! How are you?" Then the wolf-girl growls cutely at the site of Edwina and Edwina and Ryoko just pet her while Eddy prepares the sleigh and he says, "Did those other Eds ever got rid of that snowman?"

Then Eddy stops at Fanfiction Academy and then he sees Emma Iveli and Eddy says, "Sorry Ms. Iveli but the answer is still no! You cannot have the still beating heart of Alfred E. Kahn, that's what every anime fan wants because he is considered "The El Diablo of anime" and he screwed up "One Piece", "Tokyo Mew Mew", and "Pretty Cure" even though it's not dubbed… How about a DVD of "Bender's Big Score" and a big book of "Azumanga Daioh"?" Then Emma goes, "Umm…. Ok!" Then the three left the place.

Eddy then says to Edwina and Ryoko, I hope we never meet anyone else like her, imagine wanting someone's still-beating heart, I mean it's sick! Oh look, our next desination is the Cuyler family in the Georgia Mountains on Williams Street.

(2 hours later)

Eddy is disgusted and Ryoko then says, "That's just wrong, that strange squid asks you to give him the still beating heart of Jeff Gordon and he tries to hold you for ransom! I'm just glad "the silent knights" got us out of there! I just hope Grim helped Santa out." Edwina then looks at Eddy and says, "Eddy, can we take a break at the Kimono's house?" Eddy then says, "Well we need to refuel anyway, so let's go down there guys, Yomi you will have to wait outside!" As Eddy parks the chimney. They see the three ghosts, and Grim appear and behind Grim is Santa Claus and he appears to be back to normal. Edwina then hugs Santa and says, "Santa you're ok? What happened?" Santa then replies, "Ho ho ho! Well me and the Misses were having another fight again and then she…" Eddy then replies, "Did she turn you into a vampire… again?" Then Grim says, "Actually she was having a game of Bridge with other vampires and then a mysterious guitar playing Vampire appeared out of nowhere and used his guitar to summon bats who just bit him and turned him into a vampire. I used the special cookies Mrs. Claus made to cure him…again!" Eddy then gets off the sleigh and Santa says, "Thanks for filling in for me now I have a job to do! Enjoy your holiday! Mush Yomi!" Then Santa flies off into the night.

Ryoko then asked Grim, "What ever happened to your vampire buddies?" Grim then says, "After we returned Santa to normal they attened the Kimono's party, we never did find that mysterious guitar playing vampire who did this to Santa."

The ghosts vanish and then Eddy, Grim, Ryoko, and Edwina justslide down the Kimono's chimney in order to make a entrance while they hear Edna ask the partygoers "Oh my, that's right? Where's Eddy, and where is Grim, Ryoko, and Edwina?"

Then all of a sudden, the party goers see Eddy, Grim, Ryoko, and Edwina slide down the Kimonos' Chimney. Edna goes up to Eddy and says, "Eddy, where did you go and why were Grim, Edwina, and Ryoko with you?" She also notices that Eddy is wearing a Santa hat and Ryoko and Edwina are dressed as Reindeer.

Eddy then says, "Well...it happened again just like last Christmas!" Ed then grins and says, "SANTA EDDY! What did you get me for Christmas?" Eddy then gives Ed a jawbreaker and says, "I'd explain it to you but..." Edwina then says, "But big brother, we're already explaining it in this flashback and we have a special guest in the bathroom! And so everyone goes to the bathroom and then the toilet starts rumbling and then they see Softon from "Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo" popped out of the toilet and he is wearing a santa hat and he sees everyone and says, "HOWDY HO!...What? this is my new job now that Bo-bobo's show ended!" Then everyone who sees this laugh extremely loud.

Eddy then enjoys himself in the party and was drinking root beer but then he sees Marie Kanker and he spits the root beer and he shouts, "AAAAHHHH A KANKER!" Ed then sees this and he says, "Don't worry Eddy, Marie is a guest at this house and in just a few minutes we're gonna watch a show and she's invited." Eddy then asks Marie, "Where's Lee, she would normally chase me around with a flaming misletoe." Marie responds, "Oh she couldn't tolerate this hospitality and well it was nice to be invited, (notices Edna) since when is there four of you?" Edwina shows up and says, "Five now! So big brother, who is that girl? A friend of yours?" Eddy and Marie then notice she's using her "cute eyes ability" and then Marie says, "Normally I'm a bully to your "big brother" and his friends but if it means being friends I'll have to agree with May and change my ways as well."

As Edwina hugs Marie, she smiles and hugs back. Then Ed says, "KITARO'S ON!" Then the group sees the 2007 version of "Ge Ge Ge no Kitaro" which is about the heroic one eyed ghost boy and his group of friendly yokai fighting evil yokai. Ed notices Marie's right eye is covered by her blue hair and he says, "Are you Kitaro's sister?" Eddy, Edwina, and May dogpile Ed and they are afraid she will get mad at him and Marie then says, "It's the hair thing right? look I have a eye under my hair (whispers) Lee is a cyclops ha ha ha."

Grim then notices Numbuh 3 watching Kitaro with the others and then Numbuh 3 says, "I remember you! I WANT YOUR JOB AS REAPER!" Then Grim runs away screaming while Numbuh 5 grabs him and runs to the other room. Grim then says, "I had no idea you all be here, where's Numbuh 1? I sure miss him!" Numbuh 5 looks sad...

Grim shouts "WHAT IN THE NAME OF LORD MOLDYBUTT!" outside, Lee Kanker is sitting on a bench and it suddenly breaks on her. Grim cries and Numbuh 5 says, "Don't worry bone guy, Numbuh 1 might return someday, he's with a new team of KND operatives from other planets and now I'm leader of the group. So why don't you just relax and finish watching that strange japanese show ok? good!" As the two walk back to the party, Numbuh 4 arm wrestles Marie Kanker and Numbuh 4 wins and he says, "I knew that training Numbuh 5 put me through would pay off... I miss Numbuh 1 though, Marie then laughs and says, "You said "Numbuh 1", Numbuh 2 walks by and then says, "Oh no, not this again! I really hate it when people laugh at my name and Numbuh 1's name because they are other words for pee and poo.

Then basically everyone had a great time at the party and ate a giant cake.

**(Back to March 2007)**

Edwina then says, "And so you have me tell everyone the story of what happened last Christmas and here we are... Also our author announced a new season of Grim Eds is gonna start." Edna then says, "That's good, as long as the author doesn't spend way too much time on Girlman again... (Sees Ed reading the issue of "Girlman" where Boygirl and Tomboy fight Killer Moth at a comic convention) ED!"

**And now you know the rest of the story...good night!**

As a parody of the closing credits of "Hakaba Kitaro", the song will be "Snow Tears" translated in english and it has a small preview of the next chapter.

Ryoko sits outside looking at the snow and she holds a photo of Eddy and a tear falls from her eye as she sings:

"The dream you bequeathed to me is still suffusing the world with color,

Every moment I spent by your side was a blessing to me, even when we only sat in silence.

I was so sure that the two of us would be together forever.

**(preview begins and shows the following scenes: It shows the group planning their trip to Japan, Numbuh 362 in a bed looking weak, Nazz being spanked by a unknown assilant, Edna in a cape smiling while exposing her fangs, and then it shows Edwina, Lizzy, and Dib looking extremely frightened when they see Ed, Edd, Eddy, Edna and Nazz as Vampires flying towards them.)**

But now, our parting words are descending like the falling snow.

I don't understand anything and I don't want to cry.

But I'm praying that you'll hear my voice somewhere."

Eddy sits down with her and hugs her. Eddy then says, "I love you Ryoko but I got to scam in order to keep in character and it's a plot device. Ryoko then says, "shut up and kiss me!" Then the two hug and kiss eachother as the snow falls...


	72. Spank Vampires

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, Eddy, Edna n Edwina?? **

**The new season begins...**

Chapter 72: Spank Vampires

Note: I DEFINATELY do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy, "Kids Next Door", "Invader Zim", "Courage the Cowardly Dog" nor "that Grim show"… but the original characters are mine... Especially "The Fourth Ed"! and the fifth one!

Very Sorry for the delay but I was having too much fun with Girlman. Plus I have a new job that I like so much! I'm continuing this story due to it's popularity and a new season of Grim Eds will begin along with Girlman.

Looks like the fans do like this story and I swear in the next chapter, the big story arc in Japan begins!

I'm doing a poll in most popular female character in Grim Eds, please vote, especially since it seems that Nazz is least popular here.

--

The group packs up for the trip in Japan for the Drac-con 2008, a anime/comic/horror/sci-fi convention and they are so excited after all the supernatural stuff that's been happening. So they meet up at Double D's house, Ed packs his bag full of gravy, horror comics, and a Rubix Cube. Edwina then goes up to Ed and says, "Hey Ed, check out today's comic strip "Lio"

(It shows Lio watching a movie with a brain-eating zombie and he enjoyed the movie and after the movie is over he encounters the zombie from the movie and to the zombie's suprise, a rather excited Lio pulls out a autograph book and the zombie just shrugs and signs it)

The two are laughing and then Eddy and Double D were finished packing and Nazz comes over and says, "Hi boys, Junior's working and so is Emma-chan!" Eddy then says, "Who?" Nazz then says, "Emma-chan, that "neko musume" from another dimension that resembles Japan, ever since the final battle with Eris she turned good and works at the local anime shop in Downtown Peach Creek. Ed's eyes open wide and says, "ANIME SHOP! COOL! LET'S GO EDDY!" Eddy grabs him and says, "Ed you idiot! We should be packing, besides there are probably alot of anime stores there."

Ed then says, "I wonder where Skeletor went?" Then Ed sees Grim online reading "Girlman" and Ed says, "Whatcha doing Brooke?" Grim is suprised and says, "Nothing, nothing, I'm not reading a story so good that the author is working on it instead of ours but not he's working on ours due to fan popularity...and I see you STILL hardly get my name right!" Edwina shows up and says, "You are reading Girlman! tee hee hee... oh Grim...can you do me a favor?

When Grim is told what the favor is he says, "NO CHILD, NO I WILL NOT!" Edwina then says, "Pwease? Pwease? I'll even let buy you a pie!" Grim then says, "No no no...what kind of pie?" Edwina does her cute eyes technique and says, "Banana creame pie!" Grim then says, "Ok..."

Eddy is drinking a "Buzz Cola" and then Edwina shows up in front of him dressed like "Boygirl" and she says, "I found you "Professor Scam"! Now you will face justice for scamming money from the Gotham Ward Orphanage is a very naughty thing to do!" Eddy spits his soda and says, "Professor Scam? but I'm not in costume!" Grim uses his scythe to change Eddy into his "Professor Scam" costume and as Eddy says, "Who are you?" Grim then stand in front of him dressed like Girlman and says, "I'm Girlman!" Eddy then says, "Uhh...hey! Isn't that the Principal Joker over there turning the Gotham Ward water supply into cherry gelatin?" Grim and Edwina look to their left but they notice Eddy runs away.

But suddenly, Edna and Dib then goes into the house with a rather sick looking Numbuh 362 in her arms. Double D then says, "My word! What happened to Rachel?" Edna then says, I found her like this after visiting the evil adult wing at "Superjail" and she feels weak." The four then put her in Double D's room and leave her there as she sleeps...

Nazz then says to Eddy, "Umm Eddy? Why are you in your underwear?" Eddy then replies, "Edwina wanted to play "Boygirl" with me and made me into "Professor Scam". Nazz seems sad and says, "Sometimes I wish I was more popular than Ryoko and Edna, no one seems to notice or care about me anymore. As she walks away she hears a strange sound and then she sees a strange figure grabbing her and..."

Double D hears a scream and the four go down stairs and they see Nazz jump up and down screaming and Edna then says, "What's wrong Nazz?" Nazz then says, "Something spanked me after I complained that you're popular than me!" Edna then says, "You know that you're not supposed to complain about the results of the story's poll!" Nazz then says, "Oh yeah well you're not supposed to be a "Mary Sue" so you're breaking a rule too!"

Then Double D says, "Umm doesn't Rachel know anyone who spanks people when they break rules?" Nazz says, "Well there is that spank happy vampire Rachel mentioned she and the Kids Next Door fought... by the way Double D you're wearing a hat indoors and that is kinda breaking the rules... why do you even..." Double D then uncharacteristicly snaps and says, "I HAVE A REASON OK!" Ed then walks in and says, "I heard everything and I see a vampire...RIGHT BEHIND YOU!"

Everyone screams and they see Lizzy Bartley who says, "Hi! I brought the tickets to the Con!" Dib then says, "VAMPIRE! let me see if I got my kit with me" Everyone grabs Dib as Lizzy says to Dib, "Umm I'm a DHAMPIRE! There is a difference! Also I'm friends with them and I hang out with them alot until the "Mary Sue" moved into the Cul-De-Sac!" Edna then says, "I'm not a Mary Sue, why do people think I'm one just because I'm a smarter and stronger Ed? Also I have a weakness so I'm not that perfect! Oh and Eddy if you put on that clown mask I will be the one who spanks you and not that creep Count "whatshisface".

Double D then says, "Time for the house to be put on lockdown!" Then he activated a lockdown mechanism for the house for no one to enter or exit. Double D then says, "Now we need to find Grim so we can find that hooligan!"

They look for Grim for answers but then they see a letters written in red liquid on the wall, the message reads:

_**"Urgent : I've taken Grim with me for training in Endsville."**_

Lizzy then says, "Oh no! someone abducted Grim and used his blood to write the message on the wall! Double D then says, Hey there is more on the bottom...

_**"P.S. if your thinking that this message is some written in the victims blood cliche from some Horror movie then you have no sense of humor... Big time!"**_

Ed then licks the message and says, "Yummy! Strawberry jam!" Edwina then says, "Whoever wrote that message just took Grim's Bananna creame pie too!"

Double D then says, "Well at least I set it up so no one can exit or leave the house..." Then They notice Harold there and Ed says, "Uncle Harold! what are you doing here?' Harold then says, "Well everyone was here so it must be a party! Where do you keep the root beer?" Double D then says, I'm going to my father's study to think of a plan." Edna then says, "And I'll go use the restroom" So the two go their ways and "Ed says, "Umm if I was a vampire, where would I go?"

Then Ed notices a hole in the kitchen and he says, "Any Spank happy vampire here?" Then a bunch of multi-colored tiny creatures then shout in unison, "NOBODY HERE BUT US FRAGGLES YOU SILLY CREATURE!" Then they start to sing...

"Dance your cares away,  
Worry's for another day.  
Let the music play,  
Down at Fraggle Ro..."

Ed then says, "Bye bye Schubs!" Eddy then says, "Schlubs? Where? (looks at hole) Oh those are just Fraggles, they're worthless! Then one of them tosses a radish at Eddy, knocking him out. Ed then says, "I'm bored, I'm gonna watch a Jason movie! Ed was watching "Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan" with Edwina and Lizzy and then Dib says, "ED! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Ed then says, "Watching Jason bash a teen girl in the head with her electric guitar?" Dib then says, "With Edwina?" Ed! She's only 10! isn't that against the rules to watch that kind of stuff with her?"

But then they hear screaming and run to the living room where Dib puts ice on Edna's bottom and Lizzy puts a fan next to Double D's bottom. Eddy then says, "Let me guess... the vampire did this..." Double D then says, "It seems that it only attacks when one of us breaks a "rule" so perhaps we should set a trap for the "spank happy vampire" but first we need someone to break a rule!" Lizzy then looks at Eddy and says, "Umm... Eddy's short and that's like breaking a rule!" Eddy gets angry and pulls out garlic in front of Lizzy and then Eddy says, "I don't get it, it works on vampires!" and Lizzy then says, "But Eddy! I'm a DHAMPIRE! There is a difference, also by you "breaking a rule" we should get that vampire to fall for out trap!"

Meanwhile, Edwina then goes upstairs to check on Rachel but then she notices her bed is empty and she says, "Rachel? Are you ok?" Then Rachel appears behind her and says, "Never felt better Edwina! By the way is that whipped creame on your lip?" Edwina then pulls out a compact mirror and checks and says, "Must be from Nazz's pie...hey where's your reflect... oh no...but that's impossible!!"

Meanwhile and all of a sudden... the lights shut off. The sounds of backsides being slapped and the screams of those feeling it were heard and when the lights were turned back on. To everyone's horror, they see Edna, Nazz, and Double D spaking Ed, Eddy, and Lizzy!!

Dib then says, "What is going on and why isn't Lizzy screaming?" Lizzy then gets off Nazz and says, "For some reason the spanking doesn't hurt but of all people, why are you three doing this?" Edna then goes up to Dib and says in a weird accent, "It's our job to spank the backside of naughty childrens!" and as she smiles her fangs are exposed.

Dib steps back and Edwina runs down the stairs and screams "RACHEL'S A VAMPIRE! RACHEL'S A VAMPIRE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Then Rachel shows up dressed as a vampire wearing a medallian that has the number "362" on it and she says, "Now children of the night, we have rule-breakers just begging to feel our stingy wrath on their backsides!" Then Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Edna and Nazz shapeshift into Vampires and they fly around Lizzy, Dib, and Edwina laughing evily.

Harold then says as he hits mustard packets with a hammer on the rug, "Uh oh... so that means if I break a rule you would have to spank me too?" As he covers his butt with a pillow, Vampire Edna then tells Harold, "No, you're a adult, you make up the rules so pretty much you can do whatever you want!" Harold's eyes turn big and he says, "Really! Good! I'm gonna break the dishes so I don't have to do them! download some music, watch "Iron Man" on a bootleg movie site, and run around naked!"

Harold does such things and at the third thing Vampire Double D then says, "You're poking the bear Harold! Have some decency!" Vampire Edna then says to Vampire Ed, "Does being a "dee-dee-dee" run in the family?" Vampire Ed then shrugs and drinks tomato juice as Harold says, "Look at me! I'm "Spongebob No-pants"!

Edwina then pulls out a cross and they hiss, Lizzy then says, "What's that? Ever since they edit those out of american anime I forgot what it even is!" Edwina then says, "A cross! I've also got garlic, a stake, and a hammer!" Dib then says to Lizzy, "Lizzy you got spanked by one of them, shouldn't you become one of them?" Lizzy then says, "I keep telling you guys, I'm a dhampire, a "daywalker" I'm part vampire! meaning I'm immune to being attacked by other vampires... even spank happy vampires."

Vampire Numbuh 362 just kicks the cross out of Edwina's hand and Vampire Edna grabs her and says, "You might be helping your friends but soon you shall be naughty and become one of us!" Edwina then says, "Edna! This isn't right! You would never harm one of us, you're our and the Eds' best friend, we love you and so does your boyfriend, but I don't think he likes the idea of having a vampire for a girlfriend." Dib then says, "As much as I like paranormal activity, even I have limits!" Vampire Edna then tears up and says, "H...h...h...help me!" Vampire Eddy then says, "Enough of this! We shall spank the naughty childrens! " Vampire Edna then says, "Here, spank this!" Then Vampire Eddy is handed a rainbow monkey and he says, "Oooh! I'm so going to spank it, all night long!" Vampire Nazz then says, "Even as a vampire you're still a bit pervy and if you're pervy we're gonna have to punish you!" Vampire Eddy then says as he spanks the rainbow monkey, "That's impossible to spank a spank happy vampire...is it?"

Suddenly, The door breaks open, causing sunlight to shine on the spank happy vampires and out comes Marie who says, "Edna? Where did the Kimonos go? I was staying with them an... is it halloween?" Then Vampire-Edna screams, "AAAHHHH THE LIGHT! IT BURNS!" Then Vampires Ed, Edd, Eddy, Edna, Nazz, and Numbuh 362 suddenly get weaker and they howl in pain.

(At Superjail)

Count Spankulot was with a gang of seven toughs as he brags, "So Numbuh 362 decided to check on my progress and when she wasn't expecting it I hypnotized her and she felt the stingy wrath of my hand to her backside... except I took my gloves off and she became a Spank Happy Vampire like myself and now she's doing my job to other naughty childrens, and the only way to break the spell is to spank me and they can't do that if I'm in this insane prison run by that Willy Wonka lookalike! so now can I please join the "band of seven"? Please oh please?"

One of the toughs says, "Sorry Count, we have a rule here!" Then another tough says, "Yeah, no vampires in the "band of seven"!" Spankulot then gets angry and shouts while raising his hand, "FORGET THE RULES!" Then they let him join and he does a victory dance while singing, "I'm in the club! I'm in the club!" But then the count realized he broke a rule and the seven toughs reveal themselves to be Marie Kanker and the Vampire Ed, Edd, Eddy, Edna n Nazz... and Numbuh 362

Marie then says, "Ok guys, I told you I'd lead you here! Now make his tushy as red as a baboon's!" Then I.R. Baboon (the author has no idea how he ended up in Superjail) then says, "I R offended by remark!" Vampire Edna then stands before Spankulot and says, "You broke a rule and now you must be punished!" Vampire Ed shouts "PUNISH!" Vampire Double D then says, "Now face the stingy wrath of Count D... And I don't mean the creepy pet shop owner!" Vampire Nazz then says, "Bottoms up!" And Vampire Eddy then says, "Umm...uhhh... I'll just spank this guy!" Vampire Numbuh 362 then says, "Vampires Next Door! Battle Stations!" And with that, the 6 Spank-happy vampire kids made Spankulot feel their stingy wraths.

Back at Double D's house, Edwina is asleep and when she wakes up she sees Eddy and Edwina screams while Eddy then says, "Relax squirt it's me Eddy! I'm not a vampire anymore!" Edwina then pulls out a mirror and shines it at Eddy and she says, "I can see your reflection! big brother!" Edwina then hugs Eddy and Marie who just appears out of nowhere says, "How cute!" Eddy then says, "AAAHHH! KANKER!" Edna stands in front of Eddy and says, "You moron, she just saved our butts...literally! If it wasn't for her we would still be vampires and I think she really wants to be our friend, plus Edwina seems to like her, so be nice!"

Then Eddy says, "Hey wait, maybe I still have vampire powers... Now face my stingy wrath naughty children!" Edwina then says, "Eddy! No! Don't do it! She's my frie..." Edna runs to Edwina and covers his eyes as Marie is spanked and Eddy then says, "Shouldn't you be a spank happy vampire now?" Then Marie is furious and says, "No but I'm going to give you more than just a spanking!"

Edna then says, "Eddy you idiot... Edwina keep your eyes closed!" as Marie pounds the living heck out of Eddy and Double D then says, "You know in a way he kinda deserves it, I'm glad I'm not a vampire anymore..." Ed then says, "Yeah Double D! Not even I'm that dumb!"

Nazz then prepares a banana cream pie for Edwina and she says, "This is for the one who tried to help us an... Where is Edna's boyfriend and Lizzie?" Edwina then points out the two fell asleep in a sleeping bag covered in garlic, crosses, and a moat of holy water. Numbuh 362 then says, "Sh...should we wake them up?" Then Nazz then says, "Let them sleep, they need it after last night!" Rachel was going to take a bath but he sees Harold in a bathtub full of what appears to be blood. She notices the "blood" looks familiar and tastes it she says, "Hey! That's Ravioli sauce! Why is he bathing in Ravioli sauce?" Then Harold wakes up and says, "MMM! BEEFY!" And Rachel falls anime-style as Harold says, "So I can stop breaking rules now? cuz bathing in ravioli was my finale'."

Meanwhile, Ed suddenly falls asleep on Marie Kanker and Marie seems unconfortable and says, "Get this lunkhead off of me! I can't feel my legs!" Then Ed says in his sleep, "Heffalumps and Woozles are after my Gravy!" Then everyone starts laughing and then Eddy (covered head to toe in a cast) pulls out a sign that reads "The End" and says, "Next Time, our trip to Japan starts, just as soon as I can feel my legs again!"

Ed then wakes up and says, "HEY WAIT! Whatever happened to Skeletor?"

Double D then says, "Yeah...where did Grim go?"

As for Grim, he is in a huge training ground in Endsville and Rukia shows up eating pie and says, "Hello Cousin? ready for your Soul Reaper training? You're gonna need it when you take those friends of yours to japan... and if you do good I'll give you a slice of this pie!"

Grim is in a pit then sees what appears to be a big nosed idiot boy and a noseless mean girl... and that pantsless red guy (See Chapter 33) Grim then says, 'I don't mind the big red pantless guy but the sight of those two kids is like Ghost Rider give me da "penance stare" Rukia then says, "Let the training begin!" Then the two kids start spitting on Grim and Grim then says, "I hope this training is over so I can get me boney butt to Japan with da Eds, they need me after all! Oh and save me that slice!"

--

As a parody of the closing credits of the 5th Version of "Ge Ge Ge No Kitaro" I decide to have every chapter end with a song about two characters of the story, this time I decided to make a song about Double D and Edna with the same tune of the song.

Intreguing, Double D is the smartest of the Eds,

Even though he's the one who looks up the supernatural (is looking up a book on "Bloody Mary")

He's still a victim of the girls! (is being chased by fangirls who try to take off his hat)

Hola! Hola!Here is Edna! She officially the first female Ed,

She is pretty much the best Ed at what she does, (she is seen with the other four Eds)

She's always scams Eddy at the end! (She has a wad of cash in her hands and smirks at Eddy)

SUPRISE! Monsters and Humans are alot alike!

It doesn't matter if you have more than two eyes.

Monsters are weird, Humans are weird ge ge ge no ge!

It's the inside that counts the most!


	73. Into the land of the Rising Sun part 1

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, Eddy, Edna n Edwina?? **

Chapter 73: Into the land of the rising sun part 1

Note: I DEFINATELY do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy, "Kids Next Door", "Invader Zim", "Courage the Cowardly Dog" nor "that Grim show"… but the original characters are mine... Especially "The Fourth Ed"! and the fifth one!

Very Sorry for the delay but I was having too much fun with Girlman. Recently I had trouble transfering to a new location for my job but now I will go back to my original location and the guys at work are happy to hear about this! I'm continuing this story due to it's popularity and a new season of Grim Eds will begin along with Girlman.

Recently my sweet kitty Katherine just got spayed and it seems the only way she is content is if she's with me so while I write this chapter and she recovers, she is relaxing with me and purring like mad.

I'm doing a poll in most popular female character in Grim Eds, please vote, especially since it seems that Nazz is least popular here. I hope the choice of Marie turning over a new leaf and hanging out with the group is a good idea. I found out she probably has a big fanbase online.

They are so going to Japan!

--

After the whole fiasco with the supernatural and especially the last chapter, the Eds and their friends are good to go!

Nazz goes to the shop her kitten/catgirl works at in Downtown Peach Creek, "Peach Creek Gamers" and it is next door to "Nergal Pizza". Nazz enters the store and sees Emma-chan in a maid outfit, wearing a "Sailor Mercury" pin and she says, "Nazzy! What a suprise! Nyo! I mean mew!" Nazz tells Emma-chan that she is invited to Japan and Emma-chan says, "You know, back in my work the "Otaku World" it's kinda like resemble what you humans call "Japan" Of course I'll go! I feel a little homesick anyway!"

Nazz then sees the customers and they look weird and she asks Emma-chan, "Umm why do the customers resemble anthropodmorphic thumbs?" Emma-chan then says, "Because the author is parodying "Di Gi Charat",nyo!" Nazz then asks, "Huh?" Emma-chan then says, "Nevermind, anyway I'm glad I'm going with you guys! Oh and who is the small victorian girl and the girl in the glasses, Eris never told me about those two when she took me out of "Otaku World" and tricked me into fighting you guys."

Nazz then says, "Those are the other Eds Edna and Edwina, also never speak of Eris! I'll just go get Junior next door! I know he will enjoy this, I mean Lizzy's grandpa Dracula is inviting all of us there!" Nazz then goes to "Nergal Pizza" and after telling the news, Nergal then says, "You two are leaving me? Well I'll just summon some nerglings to help me out here, enjoy yourselves you two!" Junior then pulls out his luggage and says, "Our cosplay costumes are in there, wait till the guys see how cute our costumes are when we go as a couple... How is cousin Ed anyway?"

Meanwhile, Ed has Jeff the spider take care of Sarah and Jimmy while they are away, Double D then says, "Ok Jeff, sorry about leaving you here but this is for your own safety, plus we don't want anyone in Japan to be afraid at your very presence and we need someone to watch Sarah and Jimmy." Jeff then says, "don't worry Uncle Edward, you can count on me, I also got to do some work around the house anyway and I see Sarah and Jimmy are just doing fine with me here, they aren't even moving a muscle."

Sarah and Jimmy are shaken in fear and Sarah says, "The minute the spider is gone we run for it, ok?" Jimmy nods in fear.

Double D then sees Ed and Johnny 2x4 reading issues of Girlman and Double D then says, "Where have you been all this time Johnny"? Johnny then says, "Umm... I've been "sick"...ok I was at Marzipan City with Fred Fredburger and May Kanker and I was their champion...I also got some stuff at Fred's friend's house! I got "no-fruits", "flarts", "grabbles", "grubble gum", and a box with a dish called the "Froggy Apple Crumple Thumpkin" inside."

Ed says while putting down the comic, "FOREIGN FOOD GIVES ME GAS!" Double D then says, "Thank you for sharing that Ed!" Johnny continues, "Anyway since Lizzy is my girlfriend I'm invited too and so is her cousin!" Double D then says, "Who is Lizzy's cousin?"

Soon Ed, Double D, and Johnny go to Dracula's house and they knock on the door and Dracula comes out and says, "Dracula told you last time, what ever you're selling, Dracula ain't buying!" Lizzy then says, "Grandpa it's the Eds and my boyfriend, they're going to the con too!" Then she comes out and says, "Hi guys! my cousin from Endsville just arrived! I'm sure you've seen him during the "Delightful Reaper incident"...HEY COUSIN IRWIN! MY BOYFRIEND AND HIS FRIENDS ARE HERE!"

Then Ed, Double D, and Johnny see a 10 year old african american kid in glasses and he says, "Yo! The name's Irwin! How are ya!" The others made their introductions and Johnny asks Lizzy, "Is Irwin a dhampire too?" Irwin says, "Actually Dracula's my grandpapa and my mommy's a mummy...so I'm...uh...I don't even know what I am anymore." Double D then says, "How about a Egyptian Dhampire since you seem to be a day walker?" Irwin then says, "I'll go with that yo!"

Lizzy then says, "Umm do you know where Edwina, Edna, and Eddy went?" Double D then says, "I thought Eddy went with Nazz to... oh no! I get the feeling he is either going to sell those tickets to Drac-con or arrange it so Marie Kanker can't go with us, despite her being a bully slash love interest back in the days before we met Grim she redeemed herself last week and she shows signs of wanting to be our friend... we got to help her!"

Then the group sees Edna and Edwina dragging a kicking and screaming Eddy as he yells "NO! I don't want to be with that Kanker! The day a Kanker gets along with a Ed is the day "Powerpuff Girls Z" and "Hakaba Kitaro" will be dubbed in english...whatever that means but NOOOOOoooooo!" Edna then says, "Eddy! I think we owe her after freeing us from that curse Count Spankulot put on us!" Eddy then sees Nazz, and he says, "SALVATION! Hey Nazz, help me out here, please get those two other Eds from giving out a ticket to that Kanker! Nazz then shakes her head and says, "She's right dude, Marie is coming with us, besides May and Fred Fredburger just won a contest to go to France so we got extra tickets, and Kevin and Ember Mclain are on a tour... So Marie is definately coming with us!

Edna then has a plan and whispers it to Edwina and Nazz and then Edna has Matt, her pet talking, tap-dancing, marching, and surfing penguin uses his ice powers to freeze Eddy from the waste down and they just leave him there.

Meanwhile as Eddy freezes he sees Marie Kanker with a portable hair dryer and Eddy says while chatting his teeth, "F..f...f... first the other Eds and Nazz turn on me by freezing me and now Marie is walking towards me...c...c...c...can this be possibly worse!" Marie then says, "Hello Eddy, I heard you have something for me but you refuse to give it to me, what was it? I'll melt the ice if you do!"

Eddy then says, "No, I will not surrender to a Kanker! And that's that! Marie then says, "Umm isn't the ice going to shrink your..." Eddy then gives her the ticket and shouts, "OK, OK, YOU WIN!" Marie graps the ticket and uses her hair dryer to melt the ice around Eddy, but then he hears laughter...

Edna, Edwina, Matt, and Nazz come out of the bushes and laugh at the site and Edna then says, "I knew I'd get you to surrender the last ticket to Marie!" Marie then looks at the ticket and says, "What's this?" And Matt then says, "Miss Kanker, it's the last ticket to this party in Japan, it's a get together for fans of horror, science fiction, comic books, and anime, and you are invited!" Marie then says, "Really? I like horror... But I'm afraid of Lee Kanker just as May is since she is the oldest and the worst of us and if she finds out I'm gone she will probably use me to hurt you all, I mean I'm currently hiding out in the Kimono house.

Edwina then has a idea and so her group drops off a note in front of the Kanker trailer that reads "Lee... I left for the Soul Society and joined the Soul Reapers...Marie" Lee just looks dumbfounded so she rolls up the paper and throws it away. Edna then says, "I can't believe it worked, how did you get the idea?" Edwina then says, "Isn't that where Grim went?" Edna then says, "No, he went to Endsville!" Nazz then says, "Hey Edna, aren't we supposed to pick up your boyfriend?" Edna then says, "Oh yeah! To Dib's house!"

At Dib's house, Dib sits outside while his goth sister Gaz is playing her Game Slave 2. Dib then tells Edna, "Hey Edna! I see I'm invited after all, I got the costumes...however Gaz insists I take her with us!" Edna then says, "Oh that's your sister, she seems nice but we ran out of tickets to "Drac-con 2008" Then Gaz pauses her game and says, "Look you, I don't even want to attend the hang out of smelly obsessive nerds, I just want to go to Japan to pick up the "Game Slave DS" do you have a problem with that?"

Dib makes a gesture for Edna to say "yes" and Edna then says, "Sure you can come and get the new game system, but first we need to find the Kimono Sisters..." Marie then says, "That reminds me, they have a note left for you!"

Edna is handed a note written in what appears to be in blood and it reads:

_**"Urgent : We've left Peach Creek for Japan to prepare for the special day..."**_

Edna then says, "Oh no...not this again! I bet it will have the same joke at the end...

_**"P.S. if your thinking that this message is some written in the victims blood cliche from some Horror movie then you have no sense of humor... Big time! Oh and Dracula will give you guys a lift since Grim is in Endsville for his training"**_

Well I guess we'll just go to Dracula's house" After that, Edna hands Marie back the letter and she licks it and says, "Mmmm...pizza sauce! Hey wait up!"

But then Tim, Edwina's ghost little brother materializes before Eddy and he jumps into Marie's arms then he screams and jumps into Edna's arms. Tim says, "Sorry to scare you Eddy but mom and dad says I can come with you! Especially since Japan might have supernatural activity and I know Ed and Kasumi will be there, can I come? huh? huh?" Eddy then says, "Oh great, a Kanker and a ghost! (Edwina uses her "eye sparkles of cuteness on him) a Kanker and a ghost will make this trip fun and better...of course you can join!: Edwina, Marie, and Tim giggle and soon the group walks the way to Dracula's house.

In Dracula's house the group meet up and get packing and Ed and Double D seem nervous around Marie Kanker and Edna says, "Hey! She saved us from that vampire incident from last week, also the Kimonos seem to trust her and she had her, me, and Edwina in charge of you all...well Double D is also part of my group!" Double D then goes up to Marie and says, "Hello Marie, how are you?' Marie then says, "Pretty good Double D, despite all the mean things I did in the past, will you accept me as a friend and let me hang out with you guys?" Double D then says, "Well we can let bygones be bygones, plus you seem to be well behaved after Kasumi invited you to last year's Christmas party...is Lee Kanker going to change as well?' Marie shakes her head and says, "I don't think so, she is pretty much evil incarnate...she will never change... she never even changed her shirt!"

Eddy laughs hard upon hearing this and then Double D says, "Don't forget Eddy, Lee is smitten with you and if it weren't for Ryoko then...well... Edna?" Edna then says while shining a flashlight to her face while wearing fake fangs, "Then I would pronounce you and Lee Kanker...MAN AND WIFE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hey, maybe that will scare him from being a perv...Eddy? uh oh!"

Marie is then washing Eddy's clothes while Nazz and Emma-chan prepares a bath for him. Edwina and Double D are washing the rug while Edna says, "I had no idea I could scare the pee and poo out of him that bad into not perving, I mean does he really dislike that Kanker girl?" Double D then says, "Sorry to say Marie but, before the day we met Grim, the Kankers always chased us, claiming to be our girlfriends, and would pound the heck out of us and take our money!" Edna looks at Marie and says, "Why did you sisters do such things anyway?" Marie responds, "Well we had no idea how a lady should treat a man, we liked to play rough, and as for taking their money after they scam someone... well...(tears roll from her eye) It's pretty hard to find money when our parents are never around... no really they're not!"

Edwina hugs Marie and Edna says, "Wow! It is true, people do become jerks when something sad happens to them, just like the Grinch, Sandman, and Jason Voorhees and believe me... I've seen alot of movies!" Marie then says, "Thanks for understanding, I'm glad me and May finally have friends but what does May see in that strange green creature... speaking of green creatures what was it that made the Grinch hate Christmas anyway? I never saw that movie!"

Edna then says, "I'm not telling, if I did, you would regret it... I'll tell you Jason Voorhees' story instead if you like!" Marie then says, "Well everyone knows about that, he is a hydrocephalic mute boy who drowned at Camp Crystal Lake and no one came to help him, he also had a mother who killed for him and a father named Elias Voorhees who was never seen in the movies, and he became a undead being who killed those who tresspass in Camp Crystal Lake..."

Everyone was speechless and Double D says, "Wow Marie, you sure like those movies alot, you should hang out with Ed more often" Marie then said, "Actually on the day I saved you guys from Spankulot, that's what me and Ed did all day, watch Jason movies.

Matt then waddles to the middle of the room and says, "Everyone! Mom has gotten a package from a website, she has new clothes for you all for the event of our new adventure. Edna comes back with the clothes and she says, "I hope you like them!"

**(Meanwhile, at the Park n Flush Trailer Park)**

Lee Kanker opens the door of the park and she sees a strange girl carrying a lunchbox and she says, "I have something that might interest you (holds the golden apple of discord) Join me and we can achieve anything!" Lee then says, "Both of my sisters are gone so why not? By the way, I keep seeing you now and then...what is your name?" Then the girl says, "My name is Dora!" And the door to the trailer closes. They are completely unaware that a dark elf on a spider just crawled by.

**(Back at Dracula's house)**

Soon everyone is now wearing new outfits that resemble the ones they used to wear but they look like something straight from the manga "One Piece" Everyone seems to like it, thanked her, Nazz comments she looks cute in it, and Emma-chan now wears a pin with Nami on it. Edna then says, "I got these straight from the company "Doskoi Panda"... Except for Eddy's clothes, they were from "Dosko1 Panda" Eddy then says, "What gives? Why am I wearing the fake brand?" Everyone laughs at him and Edna says, "I was running out of budget for the gifts for you guys... oh and you guys owe me for the clothes!" Then everyone's mouths drop in a anime style.

Dracula then says, "Ok kids, you're all invited to the Drac-con 2008 but Dracula's personal airplane can only fit a few of you so "dummy" next door will give you guys a ride in his car to Japan!" And they see Harold waving outside.

Dracula then pulls out straws and Dracula says, "Dracula has straws, drawing a blue one will get you to Dracula's plane, drawing a red one will get you to "dummy's" car, got that! Now start drawing!

And the results were...

**Dracula's airplane**

Ed

Eddy

Edwina

Nazz

Lizzy

Marie Kanker

Johnny 2x4

Irwin

but Tim, Matt, Emma-chan (kitten form) and Junior (in the shape of a dog) are hidden in the cargo area

**Harold's car**

Gaz

Dib

Edna

Numbuh 362

Double D

Soon part of the group ends up in Dracula's plane and then Eddy seems nervous as he sits down and Nazz says, "What's wrong Eddy, is it because Marie is on the plane with us?" Eddy then says, "Not that... I've never went on a plane before! I'm so scared!" Marie then says, "Don't worry you chicken, you can sit next to me and Edwina, we'll take care of you!" Eddy then says, "That's what I'm afraid of." Edwina then says, "Big brother! I'm sorry to say but be nice to Marie! She helped you break free of that spank-happy vampire spell and she really wants to be a friend just like her sister May, she's already getting along with the others! Plus Edna and the Kimonos trust her so you should too!"

Eddy then says, "Sorry "Ed-in-training" but there are four things, I'm afraid of... Spiders, ghosts, poverty and Kankers and I say Poverty and Kankers are the scariest things of all ti..." Then Marie shoves a five dollar bill into Eddy's mouth and she says, "Put your money where your mouth is, maybe this will shut you up!" Eddy takes the money out of his mouth and says, "oooh! a fiver! I'll be good!" Marie then says to Edwina, "See?" and they both just giggled.

The plane just flies into the sky and into Japan... unaware that a small green monster just flies to the wing of the airplane and is about to cause some damage...

**TO BE CONTI... **hey wait! What about the other group?

Edna is in the car and says, "But I'm the goshdarn fourth Ed! I'm the most popular female in the story, why do I get to go to Japan in the car? And is that possible?' Harold then says, "I was a former Navy S.E.A.L. of course I know how to get to Japan!" Double D then says, "I can sense a calamity going on here!" Gaz then says, "There will be a Calamity if anyone interrupts me from finishing my game!" Everyone then takes their seats with Double D in the front seat and Dib, Gaz, Edna, and Numbuh 362 (Rachel), Dib sits between Edna and Gaz and he says to himself, "Wow, it's like heaven (Edna) and "the bad place" (Gaz) at the same time!" Numbuh 362 then says, "You know we could take the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. to Japan in no time!" Then Harold says, "Too late!" Then the car drives off into the sea, unaware that a certain being from the black puddle sneaks through the exaust pipe, sure to cause trouble in Japan...

Now it's **TO BE CONTINUED...**

--

As a parody of the closing credits of the 5th Version of "Ge Ge Ge No Kitaro" I decide to have every chapter end with a song about two characters of the story, this time I decided to make a song about Eddy and Grim with the same tune of the song.

Money, Money, Eddy mc Lovin's the Ed with the plan,

He tries to scam for money when he gets the chance, (Eddy is doing his "devil fruit scam" again)

Unaware that Ryoko and Edwina are near (Ryoko and Edwina stare at at a very nervous Eddy)

Mon, Mon, Grim is the living embodiment of death,

Despite his powers over life and death in the underworld (Grim is seen using his demonic underworld powers)

He is the eternal servant of the Eds! (Grim is dressed as a maid, cleaning up after Ed. He has a big frown on his face)

SUPRISE! Monsters and Humans are alot alike!

It doesn't matter if you have more than two eyes.

Monsters are weird, Humans are weird ge ge ge no ge!

It's the inside that counts the most!


	74. Into the land of the Rising Sun part 2

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, Eddy, Edna n Edwina?? **

Chapter 74: Into the land of the rising sun part 2

Note: I DEFINATELY do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy, "Kids Next Door", "Invader Zim", "Courage the Cowardly Dog" nor "that Grim show"… but the original characters are mine... Especially "The Fourth Ed"! and the fifth one!

Very Sorry for the delay but I was having too much fun with Girlman. Recently I had trouble transfering to a new location for my job but now I will go back to my original location and the guys at work are happy to hear about this! I'm continuing this story due to it's popularity and a new season of Grim Eds will begin along with Girlman.

Recently my sweet kitty Katherine just got spayed and it seems the only way she is content is if she's with me so while I write this chapter and she recovers, she is relaxing with me and purring like mad.

I'm doing a poll in most popular female character in Grim Eds, please vote, especially since it seems that Nazz is least popular here. I hope the choice of Marie turning over a new leaf and hanging out with the group is a good idea. I found out she probably has a big fanbase online.

Recently I found out that Beetlejuice will be re-released on DVD in September and the bonus feature will be episodes of the animated series!

They are so going to Japan!

--

As they board Dracula's private jet to Japan, Ed, Eddy n Edwina... as well as Nazz, Lizzy Bartley, her cousin Irwin, her boyfriend Johnny 2x4, and Marie Kanker try to enjoy themselves since this is their first ride on a airplane. Lizzy then says, "So is everyone enjoying the trip? By the way who was that nice girl who saved you from Count Spankulot's curse anyway? Oh and I forgot who's the little girl who keeps saying is Eddy's "little sister"?"

Edwina then says, "I'm Edwina Burton and they made me a fifth Ed... cuz you can't spell "Edwina" with out "E" and "D"! And this is my new friend Mar..." Then Lizzy shrieks and tackles Marie and says, "A KANKER WHO ISN'T MAY SNUCK INTO THE PLANE!" Edwina then says, "What are you doing? I thought you were a nice vampire!" As everyone except Eddy was shocked, Lizzy then says, "I'm a DHAMPIRE! Also are you insane? this isn't any Kanker... THIS IS THE KANKER WHO ATTACKED ME MONTHS AGO!! actually in Chapter 14" Marie then says, "I don't know what you're talking about!" Lizzy then says, "You and your "dummy-head" sister shot me with a BB gun when I was in bat form and you tried to get May to smash me with a hammer! Also you work for Eris!"

Marie was speechless as she remembers all this and suddenly, Lizzy's fangs extend and she pounces her while Eddy shouts! "Woo hoo! I have a anti-Kanker ally, go Lizzy! Bite her in the... (Nazz: Eddy!) Neck? (Nazz: Oh ok...hey wait!)" Nazz, Ed, and Irwin pull Lizzy away and Edwina says to Marie, "Marie you actually did those things?" Marie sadly nods and says, "Yes it's true, us Kankers have a anarchist nature and we did bad things all the time, mostly because Lee was our role model and she would pound us if we didn't, we did things like harass the Eds, take their money, make them our boyfriends, pull out the tentacles an..." Eddy then yells out "HEY! I DON'T EVEN WANT TO BE REMINDED OF THAT!"

Marie continues, "But then the Eds met the Kimonos and it made me and Lee sore and they make us look bad and everyone call them "the anti-Kankers" I see everyone found happiness except for Lee and me which kinda makes us jerks, but then Kasumi invited us to their party and for once I felt...happy... I wish I can make up for all the bad things I did to you all... other than reversing Spankulot's curse, and Lizzy I'm sorry for injuring you and please do not attack me... attack Lee!"

Lizzy then says, "I dunno if you can be trusted, sorry to say but I'm with Eddy on this one." Eddy then says, "I shoot I score! Welcome to Club Eddy Lizzy!" Lizzy then pounds Eddy's head and says, "I'm not going to help you scam!"

Edwina looks at Marie with her usual cute eyes and says, "Don't worry, I see some good in you, but it will take time to show it!" Nazz then says, "I agree, look how Nergal, Junior, Ember Mclane, and May Kanker turned out, maybe you would be a good friend of ours!" Marie then says, "Well thanks! Well I will promise to make up for my misdeeds and protect you guys incase something spooky happens or if Eddy does something dumb... and the Kimonos made me promise to not get Eddy to scam, perv out, or that unspeakable thing with a donkey like what May told me about." Eddy then says, "Hey "Lady Kitaro"! I'm sitting next to you! I heard that!" Marie then says, "Will you stop making fun of my hairstyle on purpose! At least when Ed does it it's out of his own stupidity!" Ed then lifts up his shirt and says, "Pick my bellybutton, win a prize!" Then the girls giggle at him and Marie says, "I guess I was right, ignorance is a bliss!"

Eddy, who was sitting next to the window near the wing of the plane, sees the plant make take off and then Eddy screams, "WE'RE GONNA DIE!! AAAAAHHHHH!" Ed then says, "Please forgive Eddy for it is his first time (everyone gives him a weird look) Uhhhh... he never flew on a plane before." Everyone is relieved when Ed said that but they have to deal with a panicking Eddy and Marie then says, "I have a idea! I hope this works." Marie then grabs Ed's piece of cheese "Sheldon jr.", rubs it on her armpit and she puts her armpit near Eddy's nose and apon smelling it, he passes out.

Nazz then says, "Dude! Even though that was gross, at least it knocked out Eddy, but why didn't you use Ed's odor (To Ed) and you! Why do you carry a stinky piece of cheese?" Marie then says, "I was told that ever since Ed met Kasumi Kimono, he now bathes, so I have to combine my odor with that cheese he always carries... everyone knows he carries a so called "lucky piece of cheese." Ed reponds to Nazz saying, "Uhhh it's my lucky piece of cheese, too bad about "Sheldon Sr."

Lizzy then says, "Aww he's sleeping like a baby... but I still don't trust you!" Johnny then says, "Give her a chance Lizzy, I mean her sister's a jerk, Eris is gone, and if it weren't for her, the 4 Eds and Nazz would be slapping our backsides!" Marie nods and then the P.A. announces, "Since Airlines always show cruddy movies, we will be playing the 1986 movie "TROLL" Starring Noah Hathaway as "Harry Potter Jr." and the late Sonny Bono as...umm... Torok the Troll's victim."

**(yes, the movie "TROLL" does exist and yes Noah Hathaway played "Harry Potter jr., this movie was made 10 years before those books were ever made!)**

Ed and Edwina cheer up and Edwina then says, "Yay! a Harry Potter movie! But if it's a sequel, why was it released on 1986 and does Harry Potter even have a son named after him? Oh well! I just got to see this! Too bad "big brother" is knocked out." Then she puts a blanket on Eddy...

(everything turns black and white and Double D appears in a suit and says, "Even though I'm not supposed to be here, perhaps I should tell you all what is going to happen. Portrait of a frightened kid: Mr. Eddy Mclovin, twelve year old scam artist who with his friends are going to Japan, but little does he know, as they are travelling all the way to the another destination, which, contrary to the kids' plan, happens to be in the darkest corner of the Twilight Zone... now I got to leave and make everything color again before anyone notices")

Eddy wakes up and sees what appears to be a mysterious creature on the wing of the airplane. Eddy then looks shocked and says, "There. Is. A. Monster. On. The. Wing. Of. The. AIRPLANE!" Nazz then says, "Why are you talking like Captain James T. Kirk... not that I watch "Star Trek" or anything." Lizzy then says, "Oh no not that again! Nazz we know you like anime and "Star Trek" so no use hiding it! Also Eddy what's wrong and why are you talking like William Shatner?" Eddy responds, ""There's...Something on the wing. Some... Thing!." Lizzy then looks outside and sees nothing and then she says, "What's the matter Eddy? Did Marie's stink cause you to hallucinate?" Marie then says, "Hey! I find that offensive!"

Edwina then watches "Troll" and it shows the scene where Torok the troll attacks Sonny Bono and uses his magic ring to turn him into a plant pod and the transformation looks disturbing and Edwina starts to squirm and then Nazz sees this and covers Edwina's eyes and says to Irwin, "Hey! is this your grandpa's idea of a joke? Letting a girl like Edwina see something this scary?" Irwin then says, "Sorry but airlines always show cruddy movies, it's either this or "Son of the Mask" or "Manos: The Hands of Fate"." Nazz looks shocked and she says, "Maybe we'll just stick to "Troll" then, just as long as Edwina doesn't find out it's not a "Harry Potter" movie." Nazz then sits down and Edwina passes her a packet of peanuts.

Eddy then closes the shade down, but then seconds later he lifts up the shades and he sees a hideous creature looking at him through the window...sticking his tounge at him! Eddy then shouts, ""Gremlins! Gremlins! I'm not imagining it, he's out there! Don't look, he's not out there now. He jumps away whenever anyone might see him, except me." Everyone just ignores Eddy and then Ed looks out the window too and he says, "I see him too Eddy and he looks like he wants some "munchings and crunchings".

Ed then grabs four packets of peanuts and he suddenly opens the window of the airplane, causing stuff to suck outside but Ed gets stuck on the window and he is seen face to face with the creature and Ed says, "Have some food little monster! You look like you want some "munchings and crunchings"..have some peanuts!" Then the creature grabs the packets of peanuts and smiles, showing off it's sharp teeth, then jumps off the plane and flies away.

Marie, Irwin, and Lizzy then manage to pull Ed back into the plane and shut the window, Irwin then says, "Ed! That is like whack yo! Why did you open that window?" Marie then says, "Of all the people in the plane, you had to believe Eddy about some stupid monster on the wing of the airplane!" Ed then said, "I did too see it... and he was hungry!"

(everything turns black and white and Double D appears in a suit and says, "The flight of Eddy has almost ended now, a flight not only from point A to point B, but also from the fear of seeing monsters on the wing of airplanes. Eddy has that fear no longer, though, for the moment, he is, as he said, alone in this assurance. Happily, his conviction will not remain isolated too much longer, for happily, tangible manifestation is very often left as evidence of trespass, even from so intangible a quarter as the Twilight Zo..." Then Eddy notices Double D and he opens the airplane window and it sucks Double D out of the plane and then he closes the window and everything is back to color)

Eddy then says, "Now that the monster is gone, time to go back to normallity... Hey is that Julia Louis Dreyfus in that "Harry Potter" movie? And... she's playing a Nymph that is half naked and covered in leaves... normally this would turn me on but since I remember her as Elaine from "Seinfeld" it's not working...I guess I'm not back to normallity!" Edwina watches the movie and says, "I don't recall seeing a half-nekkid woman in any "Harry Potter" book... Unless they are Veelas."

Then by the time "TROLL" ended, the plan finally lands in Japan!

**(Meanwhile...)**

Harold drives the car underwater while Dib, Edna, Numbuh 362, and Double D panic while Gaz was playing her "Game Slave 2". The car runs over something, then Double D says, "GOODNESS GRACIOUS! WAS THAT A PINEAPPLE YOU JUST RAN OVER?" Harold then says, "Umm... no!" Then he notices a squirrel in a diving suit smacked into the windshield and Harold just activates the windshield wipers, removing the underwater squirrel out of the window.

Then they see light and after they drove into it, they suddenly end up in Japan! Dib and Edna are hugging eachother while shivering, Gaz then says, "Oh get a room you two!" Edna then says, "Yes! We survived!" Numbuh 362 then looks catatonic and says, "Grandpa... is that you?"

Harold then says, "I told you kids, I knew I'd get you in Japan at the same time Dracula's plane made it!" Everyone was glad they made it and Double D says, "Next time Harold, don't do dumb things with the car... we were lucky that time!" Harold looks at the car next to him and he sees Tomo Takino sticking out of Miss Yukari's car and she sticks her tounge out at Harold and Harold says, "Oh you want a drag race huh?" Harold fails to notice Chiyo-chan and Yomi in Miss Yukari's car, Yomi holds a sign that reads "Help us!"

Then Double D shouts, "HAROLD, NO!" Then starts the drag race with Miss Yukari whom drives so fast that Yomi somehow got out of the car through the broken back car window.

Don't worry, everyone in Harold's car will be ok in the next chapter!

**AS OF RIGHT NOW! THE JAPAN ARC BEGINS! AND I HOPE YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT YOKAI ARE!**

--

As a parody of the closing credits of the 5th Version of "Ge Ge Ge No Kitaro" I decide to have every chapter end with a song about two characters of the story, this time I decided to make a song about Ed and Edwina with the same tune of the song.

Gravy Gravy, Ed is pretty much the strongest of the Eds,

With his fist of monobrow and his horror comic books, (Ed is seen attacking Boogie with his whip-like monobrow, then fighting Jack O Lantern as "Grim-Ed")

He's pretty much an expert on the weird! ( Ed is reading horror comics with Kasumi Kimono by his side)

Sparkle Sparkle, the "Ed-in-training"'s name is Edwina!

her cuteness and antics brings a smile to every face (She does her cute sparkle eyed face)

like making Eddy do the right things! (She does her cute sparkle eyed face.. to Eddy!)

SUPRISE! Monsters and Humans are alot alike!

It doesn't matter if you have more than two eyes.

Monsters are weird, Humans are weird ge ge ge no ge!

It's the inside that counts the most!

Nazz then goes up to me and says, "Hey! You were going to do me, what happened?" I answered, "Sorry, I had a writers block! I swear I'll do a lyric about you next time! Also I got to do one for either May, Marie or Nergal Jr..." Nazz then says, "Ok... at least someone voted for me in the poll!"


	75. DIAMOND JUBILEE! 75TH CHAPTER PARTY!

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, Eddy, Edna n Edwina: Live in Japan**

**DIAMOND JUBILEE! WE MADE IT THROUGH 75 CHAPTERS!!**

Note: I DEFINATELY do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy, "Kids Next Door", "Invader Zim", "Courage the Cowardly Dog" nor "that Grim show"… but the original characters are mine... Especially "The Fourth Ed"! and the fifth one!

Very Sorry for the delay but I was having too much fun with Girlman. Recently I had trouble transfering to a new location for my job but now I will go back to my original location and the guys at work are happy to hear about this! I'm continuing this story due to it's popularity and a new season of Grim Eds will begin along with Girlman.

I decided to ret-con Emma-chan the neko musume's origin, instead of being a evil henchmen that works for Eris, Eris hired her to destroy the Eds, telling her they are monsters, mostly because her old job on "Otaku World" was "giant monster exterminator".

I hope you readers know what a youkai is! Also they deal with the Gangreen Gang from the anime "Powerpuff Girls Z" which is currently being shown in english on Cartoon Network Philippines. And Ed mistakes them for the ones from the original PPG.

Well... they made it to Japan!

I also want to thank Emma Iveli, Fanfiction123, Zadok, Half-wit-ed-boy, and all my other great fans for getting me this far in my story!

--

Before chapter 75 begins, I present a short story that parodies a certain music video and because this site doesn't allow real song lyrics, I hope you readers don't mind:

"Due to my strong personal convictions, I wish to stress that this chapter in no way endorses improper use of parodies."

-Neowinterknight-

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, Eddy, Edna n Edwina presents **

**CHILLER**

Eddy and Edwina are at the movie theaters seeing "One Piece the movie 13: Zombies vs Pirates: Adventure in Thriller Bark" Edwina cringes at the sight of Gecko Moria removing Luffy's Shadow and bringing Oz to life. Then she shivers when the Straw Hat Pirates fight zombies. Edwina leaves the theater and then Eddy says, "C'mon squirt! It was just a movie! And a animated one at that!" Edwina then says, "Zombies scare me, I hope I never see one as long as I live!" Eddy then responds, "Well It;s getting late anyway, I better take you back to your house or your dad will get mad at me or Ryoko will get mad at me."

Edwina hugs Eddy and says, "Thanks "Big brother", sorry I got scared during the movie."

The two are unaware that they have just entered a graveyard and then Grim reads a poem to the readers:

"Darkness falls across the land  
The midnite hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize yawls neighbourhood  
And whosoever shall be found  
Without the soul for getting down  
Must stand and face the hounds of "heck"  
And rot inside a corpses shell  
The foulest stench is in the air  
The funk of forty thousand years  
And grizzy ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom  
And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver  
For no mere mortal can resist  
The evil of the CHILLER... I said Chiller mon, not Thriller!"

Suddenly, Zombies rise from their graves as they approach the two kids, then Edwina sees them and screams, hiding behind Eddy, Edwina then says, "Oh no! our friends are the living dead!"

The zombies turn out to be zombified versions of Double D, Edna, Ed (who is holding a sign that reads "WE'RE NOT THE ED, EDD, N EDDY ZOMBIES) Nazz, Matt the Penguin, Harold, May Kanker, Marie Kanker, Emma-chan, Ryoko Kimono, Hikari Kimono, and Kasumi Kimono.

They surround Eddy and Edwina, Edwina shivers and then she turns around... She sees Eddy as a zombie in a red jacket! Edwina screams...

Eddy then moves towards her with the horde of zombies and they appear to be dancing... then they start dancing to a certain beat and Eddy suddenly sings while the zombie horde dances...

"Cause this is Chiller, not "Thriller",

And no ones gonna save us from music copyrights,

You know it's Chiller, Chiller night,

You're fighting for your life inside a killer, chiller...

Chiller, not "Thriller",

cause there are those who report the use of music like this,

Chiller, Chiller night,

So let us make a parody and share a Killer, diller, thriller,

Chiller here tonight!

(Zombie Eddy grabs his crotch while dancing and Zombie Ryoko conks his head with a club)

Cause this is Chiller, not 'Thriller",

cuz "Wacko Jacko" owns the real lyrics to this song,

Chiller, Chiller night,

Let's settle with a parody and share a Killer, Chiller, Oww!"

The Zombies continue dancing while Edwina escapes the graveyard and she ends up tripping and falling into a mausoleum and to her horror, the zombies see her and they completely blocked the entry while Zombie Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Edna approach her and she lets out a loud scream and Zombie Eddy grabs her...

Edwina finds herself back at Eddy's house and everything is all right as it turns out to be a dream. Eddy then asks Edwina "What's the problem?" Edwina then says, "I had a horrible nightmare that involves zombies and great choreography and..." Eddy then laughs and says, "Come on, I'll take you home." Edwina then gives Eddy a big hug and the two walk out of the house... but not before Eddy gives the view a creepy smile with dollar signs on his eyes...

**THE END...?**

"Any similarity to actual events or persons living, dead (or undead) is purely coincidental."

--

**AND NOW OUR FEATURE PRESENTATION OF CHAPTER 75!!**

**Chapter 75: Lost in Translation**

Well it has been planned but The Eds and their Friends have finally made it to Japan!

Dracula's plane landed and then Ed, Eddy, n Edwina... as well as the others leave the plane and Eddy says, "Wow! Tokyo is bigger than Peach Creek! Let's try out the Jawbreakers here!" Nazz then says, "Sorry Eddy but we have to wait for the others, isn't that right Emma-chan?" Emma-chan transforms into a human form and wears a sailor fuku and says, "Right! Hey this place does resemble "Otaku World"... you know I used to be a giant monster exterminator there... and a part time "Pocky Merchant". Nazz then replies, "Cool! What kind of Pocky do you have?" Emma-chan replies, "Nazz, you haven't lived until you tried marble dark chocolate, milk, maple, and strawberry!"

Eddy looks down and then he sees a very beautiful woman in a purple kimono wearing a purple baseball cap, giggling and talking in Japanese to Eddy. Eddy then looks at her weird until she pulls out two giant jawbreakers and she runs in a alley.

Eddy follows her despite Edwina and Nazz's warnings and then he enters a dark corner and finds himself in a giant spider web. Eddy shivers and says, "OH NO! SPIDERS, WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE SPIDERS! I HATE SPIDERS!" Then the woman has a spider crawling around her face and she says, "Come to my parlor said the spider to the fly... I'm a "Jyorogumo" and you're my prey... I FEAST! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Then all of a sudden she takes off her baseball cap, revealing her eight eyes and her kimono, revealing herself to be a spider beast and hundreds of spiders fling off of her body and they go toward Eddy.

**(Youkai file: jyorogumo "the spider-woman"**

**This Youkai woman is a half woman, half spider being who lures men to her doom, she takes on human form to lure her victims to their doom and feast on them, then she reveals her true form and is known to be covered in hundreds of spiders)**

Eddy then goes catatonic and before the jyorogumo can feast on him, the creature hears two familiar voices, she hears Edwina shout, "Big brother! I told you to wait for us!" Marie shouts, "HEY! here's hairspray in your face!" Marie sprays the Jyorogumo in the eyes, blinding it while Marie and Edwina try to remove Eddy from the spiderweb, then the creature is about to strike back and she gets blasted by a solar ray... coming out of Double D's magnifying glass being held by Edna.

Edwina then says, "Edna! You're here!" Edna nods and manages to tear Eddy off of the web with Marie while Numbuh 362 shows up and knocks out the creature with a newspaper while saying, "I thought all spiders were weak against newspapers, at least she's knocked out, now lets get out of here!" They all escape and Numbuh 362 then says, "Sorry guys but I got a note that a KND meeting takes place in Okkaido so try not to get into any trouble k? Oh and please take care of Eddy!" Then everyone nods in agreement.

Eddy wakes up and he sees Edwina and she says, "Don't you have someone to thank?" Eddy then says, "Umm... thank you "Ed-in-training" Oh hi Edna! I see you're back, how was the ride with Ed's uncle?" Edna then says, "It makes "Mr. Toad's wild ride" look like a sunday drive... she's talking about Marie Kanker, she was the one who found out you were about to be eaten by that spider-woman youkai!" Eddy then says, "HER?' Marie just waves to him and smiles and Eddy says, "Yeah right! The day I thank a Kanker and be friends with one is the day "Powerpuff Girls Z" is in english... Edna then says, "Umm hate to break it up to you but it is english on Cartoon Network Philippines...not a good dub but that counts!" Eddy breaks a sweat and says, "Umm..well how about when "Ge Ge Ge no Kitaro" is in english?" Double D shows up and says, "Nope, it's called "Spooky Kitaro 4" and in english on the anime channel "Animax"."

Eddy then says, "Ok... how about when pigs fly and "DEATH NOTE" has a American remake! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IN YOUR FACE KANKER!" Marie looks sad but then Eddy sees a flying pig that "is just a little airborne but it's still good, it's still good" and then a newspaper flies to his face that reads (somehow) in english "Vertigo Entertainment got rights to American "DEATH NOTE" remake.

Eddy has a nervous twitch and then Edwina uses her "magic eye sparkles' but then Eddy puts on sunglasses and says, "I don't like Kankers! Not since that incident with Lee Kanker!" Edna then says, "But Marie and May want to be our friends... oh and the 80's called, they want your sunglasses back!" She takes Eddy's sunglasses off and Edwina's "sparkle eyebeams' blast his eyes and then Eddy hugs Marie and he says, "Thanks for saving me, you know for a Kanker, you're ok." Marie then smiles and hugs back, then she puts Eddy in a hold and says, "Say... "I'm your friend"! Say it!" Eddy then says, "Ok, Ok, you're my friend!" Edwina jumps for joy and says, "YAY!" And she hugs Eddy and says, "Now be Tim's friend!" Eddy says, "But I still have a fear of ghosts!" Edwina then says, "Eddy, you got to overcome your fears someday!"

Ed then hugs Edna and says, "EDNA! YOU'RE HERE! Where's Dib?" Edna then says, "Well my man is with his sister in line for the new "Game Slave DS" and..." Edna hears a screech and the voice yells out "ENDA!! I FOUND YOU!!" Edna then says, "It can't be... IT'S YOU! SAMMY YUMENO!"

**(For more information on Edna's childhood friend Samantha "Sammy' Yumeno, read chapter 69 which explains Edna's past)**

Sammy Yumeno flies her broom to the ground and looks at Edna, the young girl who has red hair and is wearing a pink dress then says, "Why did you leave me at Nilbog... and why are you in Japan and who are these kids you're with? Edna then says, "They're my frien..."My Nakama"!" Sammy's eyes widen and says, "You have a nakama! Wow! that's just amazing... it must mean that you're more than just friends... you're family! Oh sorry Edna's friends, allow me to introduce myself... my name is Samantha Yumeno...you can call me Sammy! I'm a young witch from the town of Nilbog an..."

Edwina squeals in fear and hides behind Eddy saying, "Eeek! a witch! she's gonna take me to a gingerbread house and eat me!" Ed then hides behind Edwina and says, "She probably has a house made out of butteredtoast and gravy meant for me!" Edna then says, "No, she's a friendly witch, she is my childhood friend as well as my older sister's, she wouldn't harm you guys!" Sammy then says, "Oh how cute! a little girl! What's your name?" Edwina then says, "My name is Edwina Burton and I'm the fifth Ed! "Big sister Edna" is the fourth Ed!

Sammy then says, "Nice friends Edn...stop that!" Ed keeps firing a squirt gun at Sammy saying, "It worked in the movie!" Edna then says, "The only thing you're doing is annoying her!" Ed then switches to a squirt gun containing holy water and he says, "The power of good compels you witch!" Sammy then says, "Umm is there something wrong with him?" Double D then says, "Oh Ed is always such a lovable goof, the name is Eddward by the way, I remember Edna talks about you alot. Sammy blushes and says, "That's nice... but...Edna, why did you leave me without telling me?"

Edna then says, "How about we talk about this while we go to the local "Maid Cafe'", getting drinks and getting catch up with some things.

**(At the Moe' Kimono Maid Cafe' located in Akihabara, the Japanese city of tomorrow)**

The cafe' has waitresses dressed as maids serving drinks and snacks and the chairs and tables are made out of clouds.

Edna tells Sammy all the stuff that happened between chapters 49 to right now and Sammy then says, "Wow, you and your friends sure got into alot of scraps but I don't think the little girl should hear about what happened to Jack O' Lantern." Edna then says, "When she fusioned with Grim she actually did that!" Sammy then giggles and she says, "But still Edna... why did you leave Nilbog for Peach Creek and not tell me?" Edna then says, "My parents suddenly made me move to Peach Creek and they didn't give me time to tell you... I feel so bad and I almost forgot ever since I made friends with the Eds..BFF?" Sammy then says, "BFF! But you still owe me a challenge on who is the best of the best" Ed then rises from their table and says, "Am I a BFF too?' Edna then says, "Yes you are, I'm so glad to be a Ed...after all you can't spell "Edna' without "E" and "D".

Marie Kanker and Edwina are drinking milk together, Double D drinks tea while Eddy says, "Where's the japanese soda! I know... HEY RAMUNE! A wall suddenly bursts and a giant bottle of Ramune with arms, legs, and a face bursted through the wall yelling "OH YEAH! OH...NOOOO!" The Ramune Man was caught in a giant mousetrap. Double D then says, "At least that rapscallion got what was coming to him for bursting through walls and not fixing them. Then a maid says, "Well in Japan the whole place is crawling full of ramune men so we use "ramune men traps" to catch them for being such wall bursting pests... so what will it be?" Double D then says, "I'd like some pickles please." Actually me and my co-workers would like to ask you boys a favor..." Double D then seems suprised she asked her that.

Then the Maids reveal themselves to be Hikari, Ryoko, and Kasumi Kimono and Hikari then says, "We would like our boyfriends back in our arms!" Ed, Edd, n Eddy are shocked that the Kimonos are there and they hug their girlfriends. Eddy then says, "I'm so glad to see you Ryoko, I haven't scammed for hours and they're trying to make me make friends with a Kanker!" Ryoko then says, "I know... because I'm getting along with Marie as well... also you owe her for saving you from that pest "Jyorogumo"...hi Marie!" Marie just waves and Eddy then says, "First my older brother is said to be friends with Kankers and now my girlfriend is friends with them!" Ryoko then says, "Not quite, it seems that two out of three want to be friends with us... but I do not trust Lee... she once said she wants me out of the picture so she can have you (hugs Eddy)."

Hikari then says, "So Marie have you being nice to the Eds, especially my boyfriend?' Marie then says, "No problem no problem at all, I even saved them from being spank happy vampires and I even saved the loud mouthed Kanker hater from being food to that weird spider woman!" Hikari then says, "Good! It seems like you're a perfect bodyguard to the boys, I even see Edwina gets along with you as well."

Kasumi then says, "Hello Ed! I see you like the special gravy I made for you... oh and we actually volunteered as seeing you finally came!" Ed then asks, "Where's Skeletor?' Ryoko then says, "Well if you mean Grim then he's at the local sushi bar with his cousin, just two blocks down... oh and watch yourselves boys, it's kinda rowdy in there and there will be lots youkai there. Marie then says, "I'll go with you guys, Edwina you say with Edna since she is hanging out with Sammy" As Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Marie Kanker leave for the sushi bar, Edwina witnesses Edna and Sammy having a staring contest and Edna keeps saying the word "blink...blink...blink...blink..." while trying to get Sammy to lose the contest.

Marie and the Eds then enter "Baka's Sushi Bar" and to their suprise it turns out to be a sushi bar being managed by youkai, too many youkai for the youkai file to be filled, They encounter a Nurikabe (**wall monster**) who appears to be a bouncer and he lets them in and to their suprise, they do find the place covered with Youkai, they hear a song straight from the Mos Eisley Cantina. the Kappas are eating cucumbers, Hitodama (**ghost fireballs**) are lighting the candles, Akaname (**long tounge ghosts**) are licking the floors clean with their tounges as well as the bathroom, a Kasabake (**Umbrella monster**) serving drinks and by drinks I mean tea and ramune, Tengu gobins are eating soup being served to them by a Rokurokubi (**Long necked woman**) while she stretches her neck and eats the food from the plate of a Hitosumetsume-kozou (**One-eyed youth**) that isn't looking and she giggles.

Then they see a Tsukumogami (**Paper Lantern monster**), a Nekomata (**two-tailed cat**), a kodama (**clay creature**), and another Kasabake are playing "that Cantina song from Mos Eisley" but when they finished the performing Kasabake then says, "Thank you, we're the Youkai Players and if you have any requests shout them out...(softly says "Play the same song") alright, same song, here we go!" And they play the same song again.

Eddy then says, "Where did bonehead go?" Then Double D says, "Perhaps this woman knows, umm have you seen a skeleton in a cloak around here?' The girl who turns out to be Rukia says, "I do... he's my cousin and he will be performing soon!"

Then a Kera-Kera Onna (**Laughing fun loving woman**) goes up onstage and announces to the audience, "Welcome to "Baka's sushi bar"! AHAHAHA! a place for us youkai and humans to dine together AHAHAHA! As your joy bringing fun loving Master of Ceremonies I present to you our special guest AHAHAHAHA! Let's here it for the man of the hour, THE GRIM REAPER! Performing a imitation of the infamous internet meme "Loituma Girl"...YOHOHOHOHOHO!"

Grim then goes up onstage, dressed like Orihime Inoue and then sings "Levan Polkka" while spinning a leek stick. Everyone laughs and cheers but then Grim sees Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Marie. Ed goes for a drink while Eddy says, "Umm by the way you're dressed... is it "one of those clubs"?" Grim blushes and says, "Oh Shut up Eddy! And why is that Kanker here? Didn't she try to kill us and work for Eris?" Marie then says, "Well put on your usual robe bonehead and I'll explain everything... but you might think I'm crazy" Grim then magically changes into his robe and says, 'I won't so explain everything...

**(30 minutes later)**

"Your Crazy!" Grim says with a sullen look on his face. "Double D comes to her defence and says, "No really, she turned over a new leaf because of Kasumi, saved us from becoming spank-happy vampires and saved Eddy from a strange Japanese spider-woman." Grim then says, "I have a test to prove you're telling the truth... heh heh heh" Grim pulls out a green metal cube about fifteen centimeters on a side from his cloak. He turned it and Marie saw that one side was open - black and oddly frightening. Marie slowly puts her hand into the box. she first felt a sense of cold as the blackness closed around his hand, then slick metal against her fingers and a prickling as though her hand were asleep...

Marie asks, "What's in the box?" and Grim makes a cruel smile and says, "Pain." Marie felt increased tingling in her hand, pressed her lips tightly together. "How could this be a test?" she wondered. The tingling became an itch... The itch became the faintest burning... It mounted slowly: heat upon heat upon heat... . The burning! The burning! She thought she could feel skin curling black on that agonized hand, the flesh crisping and dropping away until only charred bones remained.

It stopped! As though a switch had been turned off, the pain stopped... Grim then says, "Take your hand from the box, young Kanker, and look at it." Marie fought down an aching shiver, stared at the lightless void where her hand seemed to remain of its own volition. Memory of pain inhibited every movement. Reason told her he would withdraw a blackened stump from that box. "Do it!" Grim snapped. She jerked her hand from the box, stared at it astonished. Not a mark. No sign of agony on the flesh. She held up the hand, turned it, flexed the fingers. Grim then smirks and says "The pain was caused by nerve induction, you passed the test! It seems you really are tellng the truth child!" Then he frowns and says, "I hope someone got this joke from the movie "DUNE"!" Marie then says, "O..K... umm...I think I see a gang of toughs about to get rough with Lumpy over there!"

Ed is then drinking gravy lamune but then he sees a familiar green creature staring at him making grunting sounds, then another green guy appears and says, "Grubber doesn't like you." Ed then says, "Sorry". Then the same guy says, 'I don't like you either. You just watch yourself. We're..." Ed then says, "I know you guys! You're the Gangreen Gang! But why are you in Japan? Shouldn't you guys be in Townsville?"

Then "Ace" says, "Hmm... Why do people say stuff like that to us? We're like the toughest group of monsters in all of Tokyo, Snake! Massage that kid while we take his wallet?" Snake then massages Ed and then Lil Arturo is about to take his wallet and Ed snaps out of his trance and says, "HEY YOU'RE NOT THE GANGREEN GANG! LIL ARTURO IS A BOY!" Lil Arturo then jitters around and says, "What did the gaijin mean by that? I think he's challenging us!" Then Ace throws his playing cards at Ed but misses and then Big Billy is about to crush them with his fists but Marie pushes him out of the way, Grim then says, "I t'ink I shall send you back home to Townsville!" Then Grim uses his scythe to send them to Townsville and then Grim says, "Waitaminute, I don't think Lil Arturo is a girl... oh well AHAHAHAHA!

**(In Townsville)**

The Gangreen Gang end up in a junkyard and then Ace says, "Hey boys, let's go in that shack and make it our headquarters!" Then all of a sudden, the Gangreen Gang meet the REAL Gangreen Gang and they stared at eachother for a few minutes and they decided to fight eachother for no apparant reason while the Japanese Lil Arturo gives the American Lil Arturo a lollipop and American Lil Arturo lets Japanese Lil Arturo use his comb that resembles a pocketknife. The American Powerpuff Girls show up to fight them for robbing a store but after seeing the Japanese and American Gangreen Gang fighting eachother "American Blossom" then says, "Nevermind!" while "American Buttercup" says, "I knew those japanese versions of us would cause trouble for us!" "American Bubbles sees the two Lil Arturos hanging out and she says, "How cute... hey wait for me!" and the girls fly away.

**(Back in Japan)**

The Eds and Marie were weirded out by the whole experience and then all of a sudden, the Kera-Kera onna announces the Kimonos will perform a song and dance for their boyfriends the Eds. Hikari Kimono then says, "Our performance will be the infamous "Caramelldansen", a popular danish song and internet meme. You can join us as we dance... ok! MUSIC! and ACTION!"

Hikari, Kasumi, and Ryoko Kimono start doing a hip swing dance with their hands over their heads imitating rabbit ears and they sing "Caramelldansen"..soon every youkai at the place are doing it too!

After the whole thing ends, The Eds, the Kimonos, and Marie then walk back to the cafe' to meet up with Edna. As they got there, Edwina and Edna sees the Kimonos and Edna says, "Hi guys! Look who finally found me! Umm Sammy how did you find me in Japan?' Sammy then says, "Actually I went around looking for you for so many months, then I ran into this couple in Japan who wanted me to take pictures of them, they told me you went to Japan and they think they're in France, this is the couple!"

Sammy shows them a picture of May Kanker and Fred Fredburger. Eddy laughs out loud and he says, "I was right! Kankers have a intelligence of a jar of relish... oh wait It's a insult to relish...AHAHAHA!" Marie's feelings are hurt and she says, "You said we were friends!" Edwina is about to pout and Eddy says, "Yeah right! Me? Friends with you? The day that happens is the day monkeys come out of my butt!" Everyone was angry but Grim makes a sinister smile and he pulls out his scythe and he says...

**"THAT CAN BE ARRANGED!!"**

Eddy leaped out of his shoes and shakes Marie's hand and says, "Edwina my sweet sister you are so right! Marie ain't so bad after all compared to Lee!" Edwina then says, "Awww I wanna see the monkey!" Marie then says, "Yeah Grim, make a monkey come out of his butt!" Grim then gets annoyed and says, "You know what... I t'ink I'll do it anyway for the fun of it! AHAHAHAH!" Then Rukia appears and says, "Grim, No! That's not how you use the scythe/zanpakutō, so I'll be taking it until you behave! Hi guys, I'm Grim's cousin Rukia. I trained him to learn more special abilities... also I'm attending the con too!"

Double D then says, "Please to meet you but what I don't get is howcome most people here in Japan speak english? Shouldn't they speak Japanese?" Rukia then eats a apple while carrying a black notebook and says, "Umm... English is the most spoken language in the world... other than Mandarin Chinese" Edwina then says, "Hey guys, I gotta find Tim! I last saw him with Nazz, Emma-chan, and Junior while they were getting pocky and snacks." Ed then says, "Where did Johnny, Lizzy and Irwin go?" Double D then says, "They're getting the hotel room ready for us!"

Edwina then meets up with Tim and Tim says, "I'm enjoying this so far, Nazz and her kitty got me some Pocky, want some?" Edwina nods and eats some but then she sees a crying child, Edwina goes up to the crying child and she says, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" The "child' then makes a creepy laugh and reveals that it has no face and shouts, "BOO! I don't have a face! I'm a nopperabou! (**Faceless man**), EHEHEHEHEHE!"

Tim was frightened and hides behind Edwina and Edwina has a idea and she pulls out a marker and the nopperabou says, "Hey what are you doing with that? hey... st..st..stay back! NOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo". Then Edwina draws a face on the faceless youkai and as it looks at the mirror he shouts, "NOOO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME, YOU DREW ME A FACE THAT'S RETCHINGLY UGLIER THAN HECK!" Edwina then says, "Nuh-uh, I drew your face to resemble my "big brother' Eddy!" Soon sure enough, The Nopperabou now has a face that resembles Eddy's and the creature runs off screaming. Tim ends up laughing and says, "Umm Edwina... does this mean Eddy's a big brother to me now?" Edwina nods and Tim is delighted and the two look for the others.

Tim then flies to Eddy and hugs him saying, "Big brother!" Eddy gets scared and Rukia accidentally drops the scythe, zapping Eddy's butt. Then suddenly and without warning... a little monkey pops out of Eddy's butt!" Edwina then says, "Yay monkey!" Double D then looks shocked and says, "D...d...did that simian just come out of Eddy's Derriere?" Eddy looks shocked and then Rukia looks embarassed and says, "Oops! Sorry!" Everyone just laughs very hard and then the monkey jumps on Grim's shoulder and says, "Ok you little anal dwelling butt-monkey, time for you to go home little fella! AHAHAHAHA!

Eddy then sees the monkey running towards him and he makes a dash for his... Eddy then screams at the sensation and then he sees a nopperabou with his face drawn on screaming, "I'm ugly! I'm ugly!" Eddy then says, "I'm beginning to hate this place! And the author always ending the chapter with a laugh!"

**NEXT TIME:** The crew are in a haunted hotel and they meet two spirits... one is a friendly ghost that haunts bathrooms and the other is a mirror spirits that wants to replace humans with their reflections...

--

This is the last chapter I use the parody of the closing credits of the 5th Version of "Ge Ge Ge No Kitaro" due to no one mentioning it in their reviews, this time I decided to make a song about Nazz and the new character next chapter with the same tune of the song.

Giggle giggle, Nazz is the girl the Eds seems to like,

She is a cheerleading babysitting ditzy girl (Nazz is seen cheerleading when Ed fights Jack O Lantern)

Yet she is just as good as Edna and her friends (Nazz and Edna are playing paper-rock-scissors)

Flush Flush, The toilet is haunted by Miss Hanako,

Despite being a spooky japanese ghost (Miss Hanako appears before Eddy in a bathroom, scaring him unintentionally)

She's actually very very friendly (Miss Hanako hugs all three Eds while Edna and Edwina laugh)

SUPRISE! Monsters and Humans are alot alike!

It doesn't matter if you have more than two eyes.

Monsters are weird, Humans are weird ge ge ge no ge!

It's the inside that counts the most!


	76. Slumber Party!

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, Eddy, Edna n Edwina: Live in Japan**

Chapter 76: Slumber Party Massacre V: The misleading title

(I hope someone gets this joke!)

Note: I DEFINATELY do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy, "Kids Next Door", "Invader Zim", "Courage the Cowardly Dog" nor "that Grim show"… but the original characters are mine... Especially "The Fourth Ed"! and the fifth one!

Very Sorry for the delay but I was having too much fun with Girlman. Recently I had trouble transfering to a new location for my job but now I will go back to my original location and the guys at work are happy to hear about this! I'm continuing this story due to it's popularity and a new season of Grim Eds will begin along with Girlman. However I have to continue Girlman because "The Dark Knight" will be out very soon.

Well... they made it to Japan!

btw due to how big this story arc is, I will split the chapter into two chapters so the one with the mirror spirit will be in the next one, sorry!

Now I have THREE characters based on real people! You can be part of the act if you guys want!

Remember to vote for your favorite female character in the poll for this story, Ryoko and Edna are tied for most favorite!

--

Marie Kanker, Double D and Edwina are walking to the local Japanese candy store and Edwina asks Marie, "Umm Marie, why are we going to candy store, we should meet the others at the spooky hotel we're staying at." Marie then says, "Well we're going to need some snacks for the con and plus I need to get Eddy a peace offering, also to make up how me and my sisters used to be such jerks to him." Double D then says, "Well that's thoughtful of you Marie... what is the peace offering?" Marie then says, "I plan to get him the one thing he kept scamming for but never gets and no it's not the latest issue of "Bossman's jiggy jiggy". Double D then says, "Oh! You're getting him a jawbreaker, that's nice. kinda ironic as the main reason why he hates Kevin, you and your sisters is because they always ruin his plans to get some jawbreakers." Marie then says, "I guess I'll prove Eddy wrong and that I can be a friend, also I'm on good terms with the Kimonos, Edna and sweet little Edwina" Edwina giggles but then they hear strange sounds that sounds like how cats meow in japan.

"NYA! nya! NYA! nya!"

Suddenly, the three are surrounded by 5 girls dressed in sailor fukus and cat ears, circling around them saying "NYA! NYA! NYA!" Then a sixth one on stilts walks towards them and looks down at them and says, "NYA!"

Marie then says, "Who are you weirdos?" Then the girl on stilts says, "We are the Catgirls who say... NYA!" Then the other girls say "NYA" and then Edwina says, "We've never heard of you! We only got to Japan yesterday!"

Then the catgirl on stilts says, "Well we catgirls are the keepers of the sacred words: NYA, Peng, and Neee-wom!" Then the other catgirls say the last word. The leader then continues, "The catgirls who say Nya demand a sacrifice!

Double D then says, "Sorry ladies but I do not carry shrubbery on my person." Then the angry catgirls kept saying "Nya" over and over and over where it hurts the ears of the three and then the leader says, "We shall act cute and say "Nya" again to you, if you do not appease us. Marie then says, "If it will make you weirdos go away what do you want from us?"

The leader then says, "We want the hat of a cute boy... (points at Double D) you'll do! Let's get him girls NYA!"

Then the catgirls who say nya are swarming after Double D while shouting nya. But then they heard a monsterous roar and one of them says, "OH NO! IT'S OUR SWORN ENEMY! NYA!" The leader then asks, "I hope it isn't what I think it is, our Nya has no effect on her, NYA!" They hear the roar again and the leader then shouts, "OH NO, IT'S KING HENTAI! THE BEAST OF A THOUSAND TENTACLES, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES, NYA!"

Then the catgirls who say nya make their getaway and Marie then says, "good, they were starting to anoy me, I wonder what scared them off? Then they see a hooded figure step out of the shadows and he's revealed to be a 17 year old who appears to be a Hanyō (half human-half dog).

The boy asks the three, are you ok? Those catgirls can be annoying, especially when they bring dread to others just by saying "Nu". Marie then says, "Umm thanks? Also they kept saying "NYA" and why do you look like a dog version of Frank West?" The boy then says, "I get that alot and I see you're a fan of "Dead Rising" too, the name's Zadok, glad to meet ya!" Marie then says, Well my name's Marie Kanker and this is Edd but we call him "Double D" and this is Edwina Burton. Edwina curtsies and "Pleasure to meet you mr Zadok! Wanna go to the candy store with us?"

Zadok nods and says, "Well I need to get something for my girlfriend anyway!"

Before they go, Zadok then says, "Now we have to leave, Catgirls who say "Nya" are easily frightened but will return in greater numbers... kinda like Tusken Raiders. Then the four encounter three cardinals and they shout "Nobody expects the Spanish Inquistion!" But they were crushed by a giant animated foot and a fart sound is heard. Then the four walk away in shock and pretend they didn't see that.

So the four then enter the "Super Happy Sweet Sweet Bon Bon Store" and then they see lots and lots of sweets, Marie found some jawbreakers and says, "Good, one for Eddy and one for the "daywalker" Lee shot, what did you find Edwina? Edwina then pulls out candy bars and says, "Japanese Wonka Bars! Oh boy! back in Britian they were the rage! Look! They even have "chilly chocolate creme, nutty crunch suprise, triple dazzle caramel, and (my favorite) the whipple-scrumptious fudgemallow delight!" Marie then says, "Umm can I try one?" Edwina then says, "Sure, everyone gets one! It's my treat with the some of this sweet vacation money my parents got me, I'll be sure to get Tim some too." Marie then says, "I'll buy the jawbreakers for Eddy and the other gir... umm how can Tim eat candy if he's a ghost anyway?' Edwina then says, "There are many questions about Tim that don't need to be answered, end of story! Now we got some treats!"

Double D then picks up some pocky for the others and special dark chocolate ones for Hikari. Marie then picks up a box of chocolates and she hands them to Zadok and says, "This is for you!" Zadok then says, "Well thanks... Kagome would love this! Umm you do know I'm taken right?" Marie then says, "Umm.. yeah I do..."

So Edwina end up buying the sweets, Double D gets the dark chocolate pocky for Hikari and japanese red vines for Emma-chan while Zadok buys the chocolates and he says to Marie, "Here, I got this for you!" Zadok gives Marie a lollipop. Marie giggles and then Double D says to Zadok, "It was nice meeting you, do you want to join us at the hotel?" Zadok then says, "Sorry but I must return to my house, Kagome's waiting, peace! Oh and I got something for you little girl, I was going to give it to my girlfriend but I think you would like it even more." Then Zadok gives Edwina a compact mirror and she says, "Thank you mr. dog-man!"

So the three head back to the hotel they are staying... A haunted hotel called "Ge Ge Ge Hotel" where they see Hitodamas are floating around and Ninomiya Sonyoku are running around. Double D then says, "I have no idea why we're staying here, my PKE meter would go haywire." Edwina then says, "Dracula says that most hotels are taken for the con goers, so it is a big thing, he also says that this is the only hotel that can take us in."

So they all got in and Double D gives everyone some treats and saves the rest and he asks Nazz "Any word from Numbuh 362?" Nazz replies, "Well she did get us a futuristic letter that she is helping the other KND fight off Father, apparently he is still ticked that his pipe is missing, oh and on the same letter they had this!

(The letter creates a holographic image of Numbuhs 3, 5, 44, and 362 dancing to "Caramelldansen")

Marie then goes up to Eddy and says, "Umm Eddy I have something for you... You too Day-walker." Lizzy flies to them and says, "Umm I have a name and it's Elizabeth Bartley, Granddaughter of Dracula and cousin of Irwin... hey where is my cousin anyway?'

(Cutaway begins)

Irwin was going to pick up some red blud for Dracula but then he ends up in a crossfire between the KND and the Interesting Twins from beneath the mountain. Irwin is used as the Twin's hostage and he says, "This isn't cool yo!"

(Cutaway ends)

Marie then says, "Look, I apologize for the horrible, rotten, things Lee used to do and made me and May do, now I would like to offer you a peace treaty... now Eddy, what's the one thing you want when you scam?" Eddy then says, "You're gonna get me the phone number of Jenna Jam... (looks at Edwina) Umm Ryoko's hand in marriage?" Marie then says, "No this!" Then she hands Eddy a jawbreaker and Eddy manages to put it in his mouth and he says, "Well you might not be so bad after all!" Then he hands Lizzy one and then suddenly, Eddy's head lights up and he screams and shouts "AAAAHHHH! WASABI! IT BURNS IT BURNS!" Lizzy then says, "MARIE! What's wrong with you!" Marie then says, "That's odd, that was supposed to be guava flavored... come to think of it why is there jawbreakers made out of wasabi?"

Before Lizzy can say anything, they hear a knock on the door and when Lizzy opens the door she sees May Kanker with a bag of jawbreakers and says, "Umm "Monsier", I think we switched cand...LIZZY? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN FRANCE!" Lizzy then says, "France! This is Japan!" May then says, "Well Fred did win the contest and that's how we ended up here, also why is the Eiifel Tower there?" Kasumi then says, "That's the Tokyo Tower... good to see you again May and Fred... I got nachos for you!" Fred Fredburger shows up and says, "YES!"

Kasumi then shows up and says, "Well since you're here, wanna join us, I mean we are going to the con in two days. May then says, "Ok! Thanks" Then she enters the room with a screaming Eddy and Marie and May shouts in suprise, "MARIE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO EDDY!" Marie then says, "It seems that Eddy accidentally took a wasabi jawbreaker as a peace treaty, also they invited me and I became their friend." May then asks nervously, "Is Lee there?" Before Marie can answer Edna and Sammy show up and seeing her red curly hair, May shouts, "OH NO! IT'S LEE!" Edna then says, "No! It's my friend Sammy, a witch." May then says, "A WITCH! OH NO!" and then Edna says, "Not that kind of witch! I knew her as a child, oh and (hugs May) good to see you again!" Edwina then gets a cup of salt water to treat Eddy's mouth.

Sammy then says, "Umm Edna, who are those girls anyway?" Edna then replies, "Well those two used to bully the Eds and make them their boyfriends, apparently their sister Lee makes them like this and since Lee isn't around they aren't so bad after all. Dib walks in and says, "Umm am I interrupting something? Edna then says, "Nope, not at all! Hey is your creepy sister still with you?" Gaz is behind Edna and says as she eats a slice of pizza, "I heard that, prepare to die!" Before Gaz can do anything, Sammi then utters a spell and shouts, "GO BACK FROM WHERE YOU CAME!" Then Gaz vanished and Sammy then says, "Yes! I managed to send your boyfriend's sister back to the town you moved too..." But then she also noticed Dib vanished too and Sammy says, "Oh no... My spell messed up again!" Edna then says, "Oh no! I need Dib back! How are we going to do our costume theme?"

Sammy then says, "Oh geez, sorry, after all these many months I still can't get my magic to work!" Then after she says that, Ed walks around her in a circle and says "OJOMAHO! OJAMAJO! OJAMAJO!" Sammy has no idea what that means and Kasumi then says, "It's Japanese for "bothersome witch". This annoys Sammy and she turns Ed into buttered toast and says "MY DREAM CAME TRUE! I AM BUTTERED TOAST! THANK YOU SAMMY!" Sammy is then confused and then Ed takes off his butter toast costume and then Sammy yells out Beatuy style, "IT WAS JUST A COSTUME?" and Nazz yells out Beauty style, "THAT JOKE WAS ALREADY IN CHAPTER 5!"

Edna then sees Grim with Johnny 2x4 and Double D watching "War of the Gargantuas" and Edna then says, "Oh Grim... my friend sent my boyfriend back to Peach Creek, can you please get him back for me?' Grim then says, "No! That boy is annoying and his head it big... even if I could I can't... me scythe is being charged up right now. Edna then walks away angerly.

As Edna enters the girls' room, Kasumi says, "Umm I have a idea for tonight... Slumber party! I'll go prepare snacks." Hikari then says, "Great idea! This should get Edna out of her gloomy mood, also we got to know more about eachother." May then says, "You know I've never been to a slumber party before, what't it like?" Ryoko then says, "Well it's kinda like a sleeping party girls have and just be girls... but this time we have a twist... for the boys! Oh and Grim's cousins are coming over."

**(Later that night)**

Eddy is with Ed, Double D, Grim, Nergal Junior, Johnny, and Fred Fredburger and then says, "This stinks! those stupid girls are having a party and we can't come!" Edwina walks in and seems angered, she says, "Eddy! How rude! us girls aren't stupid and this kinda makes me mad... Especially since it came from you... Everyone but big brother, close your eyes!"

**(5 seconds later)**

Eddy is in a fetal position whimpering and then Nergal Junior says, "Hey I can do that too! Cool! So anyway what do you want to tell us Edwina?" Edwina then says, "Ok, the girls agree to do this thing called "30 minutes in heaven" It's where for 30 minutes, a boy takes turns visiting our room and joining our festivities... Hikari also said "be glad we're giving you this chance of a lifetime"... whatever that means. Umm Nergal Junior since you're the one we hardly notice you can join us!" The other boys are confused and wonder what did Edwina do that made Eddy like this.

After Double D tries to treat Eddy, Harold then walks into the hotel and says, "Hey guys! I bought a new video game! They say it's a "H-game" so I think it's Japanese for "Hecka-fun game" so let's play!" Harold then puts on the game and then suddenly he sees something on the screen and says, "WHOA! That is just wrong! I got to get rid of this!" After he tosses the game away he says, "Sorry kids... maybe this strange videotape will be even better!" And he pulls out a tape that's labeled "Do not watch". Double D then takes the tape and says, "No Harold, if it says don't watch it then don't watch it!"

Junior walks in and sees the girls eat popcorn, paint their toenails and share secrets. Nazz then says, "Hey! My boyfriend is here! Anyway Rukia if you're a anime character then why are you real?" Rukia then says, "Actually I met the author of "Bleach" and he paid me for my life story and made it into a comic, Yoshihiro Togashi did the same for Botan." Nazz then asks, "Well how could you all be related to Grim?" Rukia then says, "Grim's paternal family adopted me and Botan so pretty much it's like how the saying goes, "A family that reaps together, slays together!" Nazz yawns at the bad joke while Edna just paints Botan's toenails blue and Botan says, "Thanks! Everyone knows that the color blue represents the land of the dead in Chinese and Japanese Mythology **(Note: Botan is right)**

Nergal Junior then sees Edwina looking sad and he says, "What's wrong? Was it what Eddy said, well Cousin Ed says he's a few fries short of a happy meal." Edwina then says, "It's just that he made me so angry I used "the face". Nazz and Edna hear this and then Edna asks, "Umm what do you mean by "the face"?" Edwina says, "I actually have a opposite version of my cute sparkle eyes look but I only use it when I get mad...and I mean "crazy mad" and I really mean "crazy insane in the membrane mad".

Marie then says, "I wanna see!" Edwina then says, "No you don't you would fear me if you did. And you would hate me too." Junior and the girls were thinking of something and May says, "I know what would make you mad... let's go watch "CREEPSHOW III"! Edwina says, "No it only works on the author." May then says, "Let's play a cruddy video game!" Edwina then replies, "No it only works on The Angry Video Game Nerd."

Hikari, being the smartest of the Kimonos though of something. Hikari then says, "Hey isn't that Eddy playing a "H game" with his friends and saying, boo Ryoko, yay rowdyness!" Edwina then gets so mad and after she says, "Now he pushed it, when I get mad... I make a face... LIKE THIS!" Then her face twists and distorts into what looks like a claymated monstrocity and her long tounge moves around as she makes a creepy laugh. Eddy walks in and says, "Who has H games? and I wouldn't say... (sees Edwina's creepy face) AAAAHHHH! (falls into a fetal position again) Hikari then looks shocked and says, "OH...MY...GOSH! I'm so sorry Eddy! I shouldn't have tricked Edwina like this!" Edwina turns back to normal and she hugs Eddy and says, Eddy I'm so sorry, I had no idea Hikari tricked me into doing "that" again!" The other girls' faces turn white and Nazz says, "How did you pull the "Large Marge" face?" Edwina says, "I saw the movie...oh I feel so bad, this is why I'm rarely mad." Edwina is then hugged by Nazz and says, "Don't worry, you're still our friend, I mean it's not as bad as what I heard about what Double D has under his hat when he first met Grim.

Edwina then says, "Huh? Oh and by the way I got to cure my friends of my "face of death" my face of cute!" Edwina makes a adorable face and then the other girls go "Awwww..." And Eddy snaps out of it and walks out of the room.

Edna then says, "Yeah, me and Emma-chan never knew about how Grim met the Eds, please tell us the story!"

Nazz then says, "Well maybe we can do "ghost story time!" Ok I go first, I'll tell you the tale of How Grim met the Eds... and Mr. Author do not cut and paste the first chapter, I'll tell it in my own words..."

One upon a time, the Eds were scaming until Ed's sister Sarah got deathly ill, then the Grim Reaper came for her, the Eds minus Eddy tried to protect her and Ed's odor kept Grim from going near her, but then Grim challenges the Eds to a scary face contest and if Grim wins he takes Sarah and Ed (he asked if he could go with him) and if the Eds win they keep them and Grim becomes their friend forever... sure enough Double D takes off the hat and Grim was unconcious for a long time and realizes he lost... Sarah was ok and swore to be nice to Ed and Double D, but kicked Eddy's butt big time for forfeiting and wanting to give her to Grim. And that's how Grim became the Eds' friend."

Edna then says, "Well I'd expect Eddy to do tha... umm me and Edwina are Eds, that means we can make Grim do anything we want?" Nazz nods and Edna says, "COOL! Ok does anyone have a story?"

Junior then says, "Well I have one an..." Hikari then says, "Sorry Junior but you ran out of time, let's bring out the next boy, GRIM!" Then Grim shows up and says, "Hello girls, what's up!" Then Edwina says, "We're telling scary stories and we realized you are our servant since me and Edna are Eds too!" Grim then frowns and says, "Well that reminds me of a scary story..." Hikari then says, "Nazz already told us an... Hey Nazz, I've been dating him for a long time, what exactly is under Double D's hat? Hey Grim you were there, what's under his hat?' Grim falls to the ground and in a fetal position he shivers in fear.

Edna then says, "I've been a Ed for a year and I never knew either, how about we form a elite club dedicated to knowing what's under Double D's hat, now who's with me?" The Kimonos, Nazz, Edwina, Marie, May, Sammy, Lizzy and Emma-chan then put their hands together and agree while Rukia and Botan are trying to recover their cousin and want no part in this. Edna then shouts, "THE SOS BRIGADE IS NOW OPEN FOR BUSINESS!" Hikari then says, "Yeah the SOS BRI...what? I thought the name was taken?' Edna then says, "Really? I didn't know about that? But oh well! Armbands for everyone!

After giving out the armbands, Edna notices Emma-chan and she says, "Umm I don't think we properly met, who are you?" Then Emma-chan puts on her Sakura Haruno pin and says, "Well I'm a "Neko-musume" or "cat girl" from a dimension known as the "Otaku world", I used to be a giant monster exterminator there... and a part time "Pocky Merchant". However I was a outcast because I was the only Neko-musume who couldn't purr, I just don't know why. But then a strange goddess showed up and told me that on earth there are monsters in the shape of humans so I joined her and fought the Eds and their friends, but it turns out my group were evil and I was tricked and after being defeated I turned into my other form, a small kitten...mew!

Nazz took care of me till I got better and became good towards humans. And seeing I'm stuck in this world I decided to take up a job as a game store merchant and part time fanfiction writer, by the way May writes stories too like that one where the Eds are zombies."

May blushes and then Hikari says, "Well I guess Grim's time is up, the new meat is Eddy!" Eddy shows up and he says, "So this is a slumber party? I'd not like how I expecte... (sees Edwina) AAAHHH CREEPY KID! (sees May and Marie) AAAHHH KANKERS! (sees Ryoko) AAAHHH GIRLFRIEND! you know that last one didn't make sense but still AAAHHH CREEPY KID AND KANKERS!" Edwina crawls to Eddy and hugs him till he feels warm inside as she does her cute look and says, "I love you big brother", Eddy then goes "Awww... rainbows are pretty!" Eddy then hugs May and Marie and then snaps out of the spell and Eddy sees Marie smile at him while May takes a picture of him hugging her and he says, "The force is strong in that one!"

Edwina then says, "Umm Eddy we're telling scary stories, do you have one?" Eddy then says, "Yes I do! (turns off lights and flashes a flashlight on his face) Ok... there was once a lady with three daughters and a man with three sons, soon the lady met the fellow and they got married! MUAHAHAHA!"

Marie turns on the lights and says, "Eddy you knucklehead, that's not scary, that's the Brady Bunch! What's so scary about them?" Eddy then says, "Umm well in your point of view... imagine being in a house full of boys... and THEY ARE YOUR BROTHERS! Well that and the middle sister keeps ranting about her sister by shouting, "Marsha, Marsha, Marsha!" Marie then says, "Well that is kinda scary... but not as scary as my tale!

Then Marie then shows up in a victorian dress then pulls out a wooden dummy and says, "Anyone heard of the story of Marie Shaw?..." And then Marie tells everyone a creepy poem about the late ventriloquest.

"_Beware the stare of Mary Shaw  
She had no children, only dolls  
And if you see her in your dreams  
Be sure you never, ever scream,  
or she will cut your tongue out by the seam."_

Edwina then looks at the dummy and says, "Why does that dummy look like "big brother Eddy"? And is "Dead Silence" your favorite movie?" Marie then says, "Yes it is and I found this dolly in Lee's room, she raids your trash every night." Eddy then says, "That's my dummy "Eddo"! And Lee does that?" Marie then says, "Sadly yes." Ryoko then says, "Your story was very dumb and somewhat wrong, I can tell a scarier story... but I can't...but your "little sister" can! Tell him Edwina!"

Edwina then tells this story":

"On this very night…  
10 years ago…  
Along the same stretch of road…  
In a dense fog…  
Just like this…  
I saw the worst accident I ever seen…  
There was this sound…  
Like a garbage truck!  
Dropped off the Empire State Building!  
And when they finally pulled the driver's body…  
From the twisted… burning… wreck…  
It looked like… THIS!!

Before Edwina can do anything, Marie then says, "No Edwina, if you make that face again, Eddy will make with the lemon juice!" Eddy then says, "Well Marie, you seem to care about me." Marie then says, "Of course, we're friends aren't we?" Before Eddy can say anything, Hikari then has him switch with Ed and Kasumi starts telling her Japanese story:

"There once was a woodcutter who lived in the forest, one day he was cutting wood and he trips in a rock and his axe falls into a lake. Then all of a sudden, a monster rises out of a lake and has two axes in his hand, a golden one and the woodcutter's original one. The monster asks the woodcutter, "I have found two axes in my home, which one is the one you dropped?" The woodcutter's greed got the best of him so he says, "I dropped the golden axe!" Then the monster went up to the woodcutter and...

(Everyone gets scared)

Just simply gave it to him and went back into the lake, the woodcutter lived happily ever after, the end!"

Edna then says, "Aww what a cute story... but it's not scary, Ed do you know a scary one? And don't do any "scary" stories about sitcoms like Eddy did! Not even the one about the episode of "Diff'rent Strokes" where Arnold and Dudley have a creepy encounter with Mr. Horton the bike shop owner... oh wait that is scary because he's a perv... just tell the story!"

Ed then tells a scary poem:

"When the Moon is full and the trees are bare,

Walk through the Cemetery if you dare.

Where skeletons rot and corpses fester

Locate the tomb with the skull of a Jester.

Feed him the token all shiny and new,

It is then that CarnEVIL will return...for YOU!"

Marie then says, "Ed you got that from that arcade game "CarnEVIL" didn't you?" Ed then says, "I liked that game, you shoot zombie clowns an..." Edna, Sammy, and Edwina fall into a fetal position and say in unison, "Can't sleep, clowns will eat me, can't sleep, clowns will eat me." Marie then says, "Oops, I guess they're coulrophobia...but Edwina too?"

Ed then gets out a bucket of cold water and splashes the three girls with it, returning them to normal. Ed then says, "umm how about we play hide and seek in the dark now?" The girls agree and then Ed and the girls do so.

25 minutes pass and then Ed leaves and Johnny 2x4 joins in. The girls then play "light as a feather, stiff as a board", Then May lies flat on the floor, and then the others space themselves around her, each placing a few fingers underneath her body. They then start chanting "light as a feather, stiff as a board" and eventually lift May. Then the girls notice the terrified Edwina and Johnny and Johnny yells out, "WITCHES! ALL OF YOU!" Edwina then says, "Eeek! Don't take us to a gingerbread house and eat us!" Then they accidentally dropped May while Kasumi hugs Edwina and says, "Sorry for suddenly scaring you Edwina, we're not witches."

Sammy gets offended and says, "Hey! I'm not THAT kind of witch! Besides I'm childhood friends with Edna and she's cool." Then Johnny and the girls agree with this. Johnny then asks Edna, "What's with the Armbands?" Edna then replies, "Umm that's something we don't want the others to know...oops times up, it's Double D's turn!"

Double D enters the room and soon he sees the girls make really creepy smiles and eerie giggling sounds with the exception of Kasumi who just sits there and giggles. Double D then says, "Umm so how's everything?" Hikari then says, "Fine... how are you?" Double D then says, "Umm good... but what's going on, what's with the smiles and giggling and..."

Then suddenly, Emma-chan then turns kitten form and rubs against Double D while going "purr purr purr", Double D then says, "Oh how precious, Nazz's Kitten slash catgirl is showing me affection." Then Emma-chan jumps at his head, mews and claws his hat and purposly slips off his head with the sock-hat in claws and Double D's eyes are wide open and he says, "HEY! NO!" He manages to pick up Emma-chan who let go of the hat and Double D looks at her and Nazz and says, "Nazz you need to teach this kitten discipline and as for you..."

Emma-chan does her cute kitty face and she mews. Double D then says, "Oh no, I'm not falling for your cute act, you know my hat is off-limits! But you were just being playfull anyway. Good kitty, take off and go!" Edna then says, "Did you just say "Good teenagers take off your clothes?" Double D looks at Edna very confusingly as she says, "I wonder why people look for naughty stuff in Disney movies. Double D just ignores her comments while Edwina pulls out a DVD of "Disney's Aladdin", but the problem is that Japanese DVDs don't play region 1 DVDs.

Hikari whispers to Edna "How about we scare his hat off with more stories?" Edna then says, "Ok, let's tell some more scary stories... Double D you go first!"

**(5 minutes later)**

Double D then continues, "And his wife comes through the door!" Edwina then looks bored and says, "So?" Double D then says, "Did I mention that she was dead?" The girls shook their heads and then Double D continues, "Anyway... as she came through the door she hits him in the head with a golf-club!" Marie then says, "And?" Double D then says, "Don't you remember? He went golfing all the time and it really annoyed her." Lizzy then says, "No you said he went bowling! Geez Double D you might be smart under that hat but you can't tell scary stories unless it bites you in the... but anyway... I have a story to tell... the story of "DARK STANLEY!"

Dark Stanley was a hotel cook at this very hotel. However many guests always taunted him because he never graduated from Tokyo U...

Edwina: Just like Keitaro from "Love Hina"?"

Lizzy then continues, "Yeah, just like Keitaro from "Love Hina". Well anyway after being driven mad by the endless taunting he decided to attack the guests, killed them, chopped them up and mix them in his stew!"

Double D then says, "Wow, we just made two Simpsons jokes at this very moment, but anyway Hikari might know a scary story, tell us a scary story my lovely." Double D holds hands with Hikari and she blushes and giggles, then she says, "Ok, this one is called... "**JOHNNY OF THE FOG"**!

Johnny of the fog is a Japanese vampire our mother warned me and my sisters about, a enigmatic self described "Vampire Elite", this creep would attack young girls and drink their blood in his villa, next to a road made out of the skulls of those who attempt to find him and failed to stop him. Johnny earned his nickname by appearing during a foggy night and he is infamous for his magic guitar that controls hordes of vampire bats or hypnotizing his would be victims.

Last I heard of the creep, he was said to be responcible for turning Santa Claus into a vampire and not his wife, however he is still out there, no one has undeniable proof of him but when you hear the sound of his guitar your days are numbered...good night!"

Nazz is about to tell a story but then Ryoko interrupts her by saying, "I finally came up with a story that would make "Dark Stanley" and "Vampire Elite Johnny" look like Dr. Seuss books... this is the story of **"Toilet Hanako"**!

Hanako is a young teenage girl who attended a high school back in the 80's. But one horrible day while using toilet stall number 4, she discovers she ran out of toilet paper and is now stuck on the bathroom, however 4 minutes later... a meteor crushes the entire girls restroom with her still stuck in stall number 4... Some say she haunts toilets and can teleport to toilet to toilet and haunts her victims, so next time you use a restroom anywhere in Japan... be sure to flush...**OR ELSE!**"

Everyone gasps and then Ryoko laughs and says, "Goodnight!" Then the girls go to sleep and Double D goes to the boys room but was unaware that Eddy was listening to the stories outside the room and then he feels like he has to go to the restroom and then he realizes to his horror he runs out of toilet paper and then he all shouts, "OH NO! I'M UP (bleep) CREEK WITHOUT A PADDLE... LITERALLY!" Then he sees a 17 year old girl with Reddish shoulder-lenght hair, warm reddish eyes, and a beautiful heart-shaped face. She is dressed in a traditional High School sailor suit and is floating next to Eddy. She giggles and hands him a roll of toilet paper and says, "**HOWDY HO**!"

Eddy then sees this, wipes himself, then he puts up his pants and runs like heck. Eddy screams, "AAAHHH IT'S THE TOILET HANAKO! JUST LIKE IN RYOKO'S STORY!"

Then Hanako then says, "Hey come back! I mean no harm! Why does everyone do this to me, I'm so lonely!"

Eddy then notices a mirror containing a "spirit talisman" that keeps whatever's inside from escaping and then Eddy smirks and he says, "Maybe with this I can get rid of that toilet ghost!" So Eddy removes it and before he can leave he notices his reflection giving him a raspberry and then Eddy looks confused until the reflection's hand comes out of the mirror and grabs him, Eddy tries to escape but is pulled into the Mirror...

**TO BE CONTINUED... NEXT CHAPTER!**


	77. Mirror rorriM

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, Eddy, Edna n Edwina: Live in Japan**

Chapter 77: Mirror rorriM

Note: I DEFINATELY do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy, "Kids Next Door", "Invader Zim", "Courage the Cowardly Dog" nor "that Grim show"… but the original characters are mine... Especially "The Fourth Ed"! and the fifth one!

Very Sorry for the delay but I very busy with work and other stuff... plus it doesn't help that I got Diddy Kong Racing for the Nintendo DS and I'm also a youtube addict.

Well... they made it to Japan!

NOTE: THE AUTHOR IS NOT RESPONCIBLE FOR NIGHTMARES INVOLVING MIRRORS!!

--

**LAST TIME:**

Then everyone was done telling scary stories and went to sleep, unaware that Eddy was listening to the stories outside the room and then he feels like he has to go to the restroom and then he realizes to his horror he runs out of toilet paper and then he all shouts, "OH NO! I'M UP (bleep) CREEK WITHOUT A PADDLE... LITERALLY!" Then he sees a 17 year old girl with Reddish shoulder-lenght hair, warm reddish eyes, and a beautiful heart-shaped face. She is dressed in a traditional High School sailor suit and is floating next to Eddy. She giggles and hands him a roll of toilet paper and says, "**HOWDY HO**!"

Eddy then sees this, wipes himself, then he puts up his pants and runs like heck. Eddy screams, "AAAHHH IT'S THE TOILET HANAKO! JUST LIKE IN RYOKO'S STORY!"

Then Hanako then says, "Hey come back! I mean no harm! Why does everyone do this to me, I'm so lonely!"

Eddy then notices a mirror containing a "spirit talisman" that keeps whatever's inside from escaping and then Eddy smirks and he says, "Maybe with this I can get rid of that toilet ghost!" So Eddy removes it and before he can leave he notices his reflection giving him a raspberry and then Eddy looks confused until the reflection's hand comes out of the mirror and grabs him, Eddy tries to escape but is pulled into the Mirror...

**On to the story. By the way, the others eventually meet the Hanako ghost**

The next morning, everyone were making their beds but then they see Ed running in fear and says, "Hey guys! Our bathroom is haunted! SOMETHING TRIED TO GRAB ME!" Double D, Edna, Marie, Ryoko and Emma-chan then go to the restroom and then they see a cheery looking 17 year old girl with Reddish shoulder-lenght hair, warm reddish eyes, and a beautiful heart-shaped face. She is dressed in a traditional High School sailor suit and is floating next to Ed. She suddenly giggles says, "**HOWDY HO**!" as she hugs a nervous Double D."

Ryoko then says, "I can't believe it! It's really her, "Hanako of the toilet"! But she doesn't seem to be the creepy one I've heard of." Emma-chan then says, "Don't worry Double D, I'll save you!" as she pulls out a light blue bag that is decorated black X's, she stares at the bag and then Emma-chan's pupils then morphed into X's and a beam shot out of them, zapping her bag. Then bag then began to glow and morphed into a lasso which she traps Hanako in.

Ed runs back with a Ghost Dematerializer and without thinking she blasts Hanako with it, to everyone's suprise it doesn't work on Hanako who then giggles and says, "that tickles". Ed was confused and then Ryoko asks, "Is it region coded?" Double D then says, "No it isn't, me and Grim modified it so that the ghost dematerializer DOES NOT work on FRIENDLY ghosts, mostly because Eddy tried to use this on Tim and Edwina's parents... alot."

Tim then appears and says, "Hi everyone, I just got back from the local "Hakaba", it's japanese for "graveyard" an... HEY! Why did you blast me with the ghost dematerializer... hee hee it tickles!" Ed is blasting him and says, "You're right Double D!" Emma-chan then turns the lasso back into her bag and Double D says, "Amazing! You had a magic shapeshifting bag the whole time? Why didn't you tell us?" Emma-chan then says as she pulls out a box of pocky from her bag, "Well I'm one of the few of my people who have this, anyway greedy humans like Eddy might take it and use it for their advantage, however it only works for me, in fact if Eddy wasn't such a greedy meanie bo-beanie then I can just transform my magic bag of tricks into a luxury airplane.

Ryoko then says, "Hey, where is Eddy at? I haven't seen him this morning." Ryoko then enters a dark room and sees Eddy reading a book and wearing glasses, Eddy then says, "Good morning my lovely girlfriend, so how are you?" Ryoko then shivers and says, "Hmm I feel that something isn't right but what?" After Ryoko leaves, May and Fred Fredburger enter the room and May asks, "Eddy, what are you doing in the dark?" Eddy gets up and locks the door, and grins evily as he grabs May and Fred and looks at the mirror on the other side of the room. No one was able to hear May and Fred scream.

Grim is then sunbathing near the pool with his cousins Botan and Rukia and then Grim hears his "hell-phone" ringing and he picks up and says, "Hello? Huh? What's that?" Grim puts down the phone and he says, "I got word of a Hollow present at a mirror factory, we got to get there immediately!" So the three then head off to the mirror factory and they are unaware that "Eddy" had a hell-phone and was laughing evily.

Edna then wakes up and sees the group and she says, "Good Morning everybody and... Who's the guest and what spells like "poo-gas" anyway?" Double D then says, "Good morning Edna, this is Hanako, the legendary spirit who goes around haunting restrooms in Japan." Edna then looks at her and as Hanako giggles, Edna says, "You don't seem frightening like how Ryoko described you." Hanako then says, 'It's because I don't like to scare humans, I like to help them, especially ones who have trouble in the toilets, I'm just happy to have guests in the hotel after so many years... so who's the boss here anyway?"

Ed then randomly shouts, "THE DUKE OF ZILL OF COURSE!" Edna then shakes her head and says, "I shouldn't have let Ed borrow that Felix the Cat movie from Edwina... ahem, I pretty much lead my Eds while Ryoko wears the Kimono of the Kimono clan and it's a real pleasure to meet you Miss Hanako of the toilet!" Hanako then says, "Pleasure to meet you too Miss Edna of the Ed clan!"

Edna then walks away and Double D asks Edna where is she going and Edna says, " I'm going back to Peach Creek to pick up Dib since Grim refuses to, Sammy is coming with me of course and I'm also taking Matt, I just hope to spend some quality time with eachother. Edna then wakes up Sammy and she gets out two broomstick and then the two fly away into the sky.

Double D then looks up and says, "I think Sammy is teaching Edna how to fly... that's nice!"

Edwina wakes up and she is in her pink pajamas with carrots on them. She goes up to Hikari who is drinking her morning tea and asks, "Hikari, why are you by yourself? I mean everyone is in the main room and they seem to have made a new friend." Hikari then answers."Sorry Edwina but it seems that no one notices me, I mean I care about everyone as they are my closest friends but they all pay attention to Ryoko and Edna more... oh geez now I'm talking like Nazz. Plus no one voted for me in the "popular female poll."

Edwina hugs Hikari and says, "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll shine in the limelight someday." Hikari then says, "Thanks little one, strangly, my name is Japanese for "light"... by the way you can call me Kari if you like." Edwina then says, "I call you "Hikari" because it sounds "lady-like"."

Suddenly, Nazz shows up with two cups of Orange juice and says in a strange tone of voice, "I got these for you two." Edwina then asks Nazz, "Since when did you wear glasses?" Before Nazz can say anything, Nergal Junior arrives and says, "Mmm...orange juice! Thanks sweetie!" Then Nergal Junior extends two tentacles and grabs the glasses drinking them down. However he feels sleepy and then Nazz is frustraighted and she says, "Oh well... I'll take you to the bathroom dear... heh heh heh.

Hikari then asks "What was that all about?" Edwina then says, "I dunno, let's check with Ed and Double D.

Meanwhile, Double D and Ed have to get ready for the day so they go to the men's room but then they see May Kanker. Double D then says, "Umm May, this is the men's room and we need privacy so..."

May then looks at Double D while making a laugh that sounds alot like Hakaba Kitaro's creepy laugh, then all the stalls open revealing Nazz, Nergal Junior, Johnny 2x4, and Harold, all wearing glasses and making creepy laughter. May walks closer to Double D and Ed and she takes off her glasses, Double D panics and then he and Ed sees their own reflections coming to life as Ed's reflection grabs Double D and Ed by the arm and drags them into the mirror...

**(Meanwhile, outside of the hotel)**

Edwina then says, "C'mon Hikari, let's go to the kitchen and get a sweet potato!" Hikari then says, "Oh ok, let's get Kasumi, she likes them too!" Kasumi then shows up wearing sunglasses and says, "Ok, let's!" Edwina then says, "Umm Kasumi, what's with the new sunglasses?' Kasumi takes them off and reveals her diamond like eyes and says, "Umm just testing them out for when we go swimming? Why do you ask?" Edwina then says, "The glasses made you resemble one of the MIB" Kasumi then just smiles and pulls out a wallet while saying, "The potatoes are on me!" Then she buys the potatoes and was unaware that the driver was wearing glasses and cackling. Edwina then says, "I just realized something... where's Ryoko?" Hikari then says, "Well she's hanging out with Marie and trying to get Lizzy to get along with her.

Ryoko then drinks some ramune with Marie and they sing "ramune songs" while Lizzy just sips and frowns at Marie. Marie then says, "Oh she's just mad about the time me and Lee shot her with a BB Gun, look I still feel bad about it Lizzy!" Lizzy then crosses her arms and goes "Humph!" Ryoko then says, "You know I might be terrible at peace making but I find hope that you two will get along and become friends like the rest of us are anyway. Marie then says, "Please forget me Lizzy!" Lizzy then says, "You must mean "forgive", but then again you have been drinking alot of ramune anyway." Lizzy then takes Marie to the restroom and says, "Maybe some water on your face will get you back to norman... I mean "normal" man you're getting me to talk like that!"

Ryoko then thinks to herself, "It's getting quiet, I better check on my man..." Ryoko then goes to the main hall and she sees Eddy in his glassess, reading a book. Ryoko then takes his book and to her horror, the pages are blank, it's actually a notebook. Ryoko then rants to him, "Ok, ever since this morning you've been acting really strange... you haven't hit on any girls, read those "orange books" and scam anyone and you're wearing those dorky glasses, what's with you?" Eddy then continues reading the blank notebook as Ryoko asks, "Ok...now this is getting even weirder, what's wrong?" Eddy then turns around and makes a creepy grin, then he makes a laugh that sounds alot like Hakaba Kitaro's creepy laugh and then he takes off his glasses, it's revealed he has no eyes... but his "eyes" are on the glasses and they squint.

Ryoko makes a uncharacteristic scream and she runs into Ed, Double D, and Nazz. Ryoko then shouts, "GUYS! LOOK OUT! EDDY...HIS FACE...his face..." Then she notices the three are wearing glasses and the also make creepy grins and laughs. They proceed to grab her and as she sees a mirror she squirms from Ed's grip. Ed tries to push her into a mirror but then suddenly and out of nowhere, Hikari performs a flying kick on Ed, knocking out his glasses. Then Edwina removes Double D's glasses and trips him and Kasumi grabs Nazz's glasses and does a hard tap on her forehead and suddenly she is knocked out.

As they escape the haunted hotel Hikari grabs Ryoko and asks, "Are you alright?" Ryoko is shaking and she says, "Oh no...LIZZY AND MARIE ARE STILL THERE!" Edwina then says, "Sorry but it's too late for them, I see more of those weirdos in glasses and it looks like they cannot escape now...

**(As for Lizzy and Marie)**

Marie is washing her face but then a mirror duplicate of Marie makes a creepy grin and grabs her, trying to grab her in but then Marie bares her fangs and grabs Marie away from the mirror and then Mirror Nazz busts through the door along with the glassesless Ed and Double D, they are about to grab them but Lizzy thought twice and she grabs Marie and bursts through the window.

Lizzy and Marie managed to escaped the horde of mirror duplicates but then they are surrounded by fog and they hear creepy mesmerizing guitar music and then they see a shadowy figure playing a guitar, making a creepy smile that exposes it's fangs. The figure grabs Marie and is about to attack until he is struck by a arrow and then the two girls see a 17 year old girl carrying a bow and appears to be a Hanyō (dog humanoid) Marie then looks at the girl and says, "You look familiar, are you related to Zadok?" The girl then says, "I'm Kagome, Zadok's girlfriend, my man is out fighting those eye-less monsters while I noticed you are being attacked by a strange vampire with a guitar." Zadok comes running to them and he says, "I just remembered something Kagome, I gave that one girl a small mirror, I know how to deal with that Utsushimi!... hi Marie" Marie then asks Zadok, "What's a Utsushimi?" Zadok then says, "You don't want to know but it is a very malevolent spirit that haunts mirrors, I'll tell you more along the way!"

No one noticed that the strange vampire escaped and managed to pull the arrow from his arm. The vampire then says to himself, "My prey have escaped this time but I will strike one again for I am "Johnny of the Fog" eheheheheheheheheheh." as he vanishes into the fog.

**(Meanwhile)**

Edwina and the Kimonos are still on the run and then they see Grim, Botan, and Rukia looking at a lake. Edwina then says, "Oh Grim, it's you, we need your help, you see we're being attacked by eyeless mirror weirdos an..." Grim then asks, "Did they look like DIS! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Grim, Botan, and Rukia take off their glasses and they laugh evily as they expose their eyeless faces and Kasumi then says, "Umm Mr. Grim how can you have not eyes? You're a skeleton!" Ryoko then grabs her and runs off.

They find themselves being chased by hundreds of civilians who are actually victims of Utsushimi and the reflections took their place. When they are about to turn the street they noticed the sky is decorated with the smoke of the cremated remains forms a spiral shape in the sky. Then they turn around and see a teenaged girl with long wavy hair that stands up horizontaly and is forming in spirals, several mutated snail creatures, another teenaged girl with a scar that becomes a hollow spiral that sucks anything inside of it, and a teenaged boy who's body is twisted into a and possessed by a spiral and says to the girls, "COME... INTO THE UZUMAKI!" After seeing this the four girls run off and Ryoko says, "Let's deal with that stuff in some other chapter, right now we have to outrun THESE creeps!"

Then the girls find themselves back in the "Ge Ge Ge Hotel" and they baracaded the door with many planks of wood, Then the four suddenly see Emma-chan, holding a candle next to her face. Emma-chan then says to them, "I'm glad you guys were ok, I was worried that Utsushimi had already got you guys."

"What's a Utsushimi?" Says a rather worried Hikari.

Emma-chan explains, "A mirror spirit, it was apparently freed when Eddy pulled the spirit ward out of the mirror it was sealed in the spirit takes your reflection, switch places with you and walks around in the night so those you act weird are apparently switched... we're the only ones left we need to think of a plan."

Ryoko then says, "Figures my man was being the catalyst of yet another chaotic moment." Hikari looks at Emma-chan and she notices something shocking and gasps. As Hikari is shocked at what she sees and Edwina asks, 'What's wrong Hikari?" Hikari then says, "Emma's Nami pin... IT'S BACKWARDS! YOU'RE ONE OF THEM!"

Emma-chan then makes a creepy giggle. Emma-chan then says, "Aww... you found out already, and here I was trying to quietly trap you..." Suddenly she turn around and she makes a hideous smile at Edwina and the Kimonos as she says, ...BEHIND THE MIRROR!"

Edwina and the Kimonos then see a huge mirror behind mirror Emma-chan and inside the mirror they see countless victims inside the mirror, especially the Eds and Nazz, all of them screaming "HELP ME!"

Edwina and Kasumi gasp as mirror Emma-chan then says, "You are the last humans left... Come, Join the Mirror world... hee hee hee... it's a little suffocating in there but once you get used to it, it's quite roomy. No use trying to escape, the mob will break into the hotel and you will join us... hee hee hee!"

Hikari then pulls out a broom and runs towards the mirror, about to smash it. But then Tim shouts, NO! DON'T DO IT!" Then Hanako materialized with him. Ryoko then says, "Who's side are you on anyway?" Tim then says, "After looking up Grim's guide of supernatural weird stuff I looked up the Utsushimi, anyway if you smash that mirror, you will smash your friends and they will be d... Hanako then says, "GET OUT OF HERE MY NEW FRIENDS! Me and Tim will deal with that creep!"

As Edwina and the Kimonos run off they end up fighting off mirror Emma-chan and then mirror Emma-chan says, "You turncoats, why are you helping humans, you're ghosts just like me!" Hanako then says, "Well we like humans and if we try hard, we might live in a peaceful utopia with them and it's evil like you that should go away!" Hanako then summons a ball of water from the toilet and blasts them with it, knocking Emma-chan's glasses off then Tim breaks it and it causes the mirror creature to scream in pain.

Meanwhile, Edwina and the Kimonos are trying to escape but they are surrounded by the mirror spirits as they grab them and are about to put them in the big mirror. The four then see Marie, Lizzy, Kagome and Zadok try to fight them off and Zadok then shouts to Edwina, "Edwina! In order to seal the utsushimi... place a mirror in front of the big mirror and make a compound mirror barrier, this will work against them...HURRY!"

Edwina then remembers the compact mirror that she was given by Zadok and as she pulls it out she exposes it to the haunted mirror and this causes a chain reaction and then the mirror duplicates howl in pain and then many legions of mirror spirits are sucked back into haunted mirror, then Edwina notices Eddy is back to normal but unconcious and she sees a spirit seal in his hands and so she grabs it and puts it on the mirror, and she duct tapes it to the mirror, making sure that nothing like this would ever EVER EVER happen again!

Soon Edwina, the Kimonos, Marie, and Lizzy get their group back in the hotel. As Eddy wakes up he sees Ryoko and Ryoko then says, "You baka! I know you tried to use a spirit ward on Hanako because she told us but you had to use the one that sealed the Utsushimi! And she helped saved us!" Eddy then says, "Sorry Ryoko, I'm still afraid of ghosts after the Ember incident!" Ryoko then says, "Well since you apologized... I'll let you live!" Ryoko walks away laughing while Miss Hanako appears and "glomps" Eddy and he is feeing very unconfortable about it.

Ed then says blankly, "I wonder if everything was the other way around... would the mirror world or this world be considered the real one?" Marie then smacks Ed in the head says, "Stop talking like that Ed, it's creepy! It makes you sound like a black cat possessed by a demon!" Ed then says, "LIVING IN THE SIXTH DIMENSION, MOVING IN THE WRONG DIRECTION!"

Kasumi then says, "Oh my, Hikari, I just realized something... we're heroes!" Hikari giggles and says, "Yay! I did get my moment in the limelight after all!" The two sisters hugged and laughed while Edwina joins them as well as Ryoko. Ryoko then looks at Edwina and says, "I like ya kid, you get along well with me, my sisters, and our boys, maybe you can be a honorary Kimono!" Edwina then says, "I'm a Kimono and a Ed... COOL!"

Suddenly, the windows open and Sammy and Edna with Matt were seen landing their brooms in front of everyone and then Edna says "Is everyone allright? While we were having things to catch up on, we were attacked by weirdos with glasses and inverted shirts.

Then everyone sees Dib with Sarah and Jimmy. Ed asks, "What is baby sister doing here with you guys?" Edna then says, "Well something happened back in Peach Creek that will result in a chapter explaining what happened just happened and they prevented it, as a reward we decided to take them to Draccon 2008 tomorrow... besides in case you guys forgot Sarah was the one who got Grim to be your friends in the first place, if it wasn't for them well... things would be a whole lot boring!" Sarah then says, "Well it's about time! I even brought costumes for me and Jimmy."

Eddy wakes up and then notices Edna's glasses and he shouts, "YOU'RE ONE OF THEM!" Then he takes off her glasses and smashes them and he says, "Ok, she's blind! Now we attack her!" But then they see Edna with two eyes and she looks red in the face and Edna says, "You...you..." while a frightened Eddy says, "So you're not one of them... oops..." Edna then pulls out a bottle of Ramune and she smashes it on a wall and thinks about using it on him but then she decides to pull out a "Mr. Baseball" brand baseball bat and she says, "YOU BROKE MY GLASSES SO NOW I'M GOING TO BREAK YOUR BA..."

Eddy runs and Ryoko, Marie and Nazz hold Edna and Ryoko then says, "HEY! I want to have kids with him when I get older, how about I buy you a new pair at the local lenscrafters... I'd get him to buy you some but Eddy will just scam for the money anyway. Edna then says, "Ok, I'll let Eddy live for now... but I got a idea on how to punish him... heh heh heh..."

Eddy ends up sharing a room in the hotel with Marie Kanker, May Kanker, Tim and Hanako. Eddy then says, "Ghosts and Kanker, why did it have to be ghosts and Kanker, I hate them!" Marie then says, "Quit your bellyaching, it's either you share a room with the people who care about you that you seem to dislike or you have your jewelry store smashed by Edna! Also it could be even worse... Sarah would join us!" Eddy then says, "I'll be good!" Hanako then kisses Eddy on the cheek and tells him goodnight and Eddy ends up shivering throughout the night, without a single minute of sleep...

**AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER...**

(Utsushimi laughs evily)

**WELL, MAYBE NOT!**

**NEXT TIME: SPECIAL CROSSOVER EVENT**

Next chapter: Team Grim Eds somehow end up playing a strange Baseball game against a group of characters from another fanfic, who is it? find out next time for it is a big suprise! And no it's not the Legion of Doom!


	78. Night Game

AND HERE COMES THE PITCH! Nazz just pitched to Hinata and she hit the ball, Kevin's running for it, Sakura just made it to third base and Here comes Fox D. Naruto heading for home, he's getting close, he slides...

Fox D. Naruto slides and he shouts at the narrarator, "Hey wait a minute! Aren't you forgetting something? Where's the title? Who made this fanfic? Where's the Lion?, Come on now!"

Oops, I guess I got too excited, Sorry guys!

Then it shows Eddy dressed as a Lion in a circle, he growls and suddenly screams in pain and the screen turns around and it's revealed that Luffy is biting his tail and Naruto is giving it a hotfoot.

**Dream Crossover Baseball Game: Grim Eds vs Biju Biju Fruits**

By Winter Knight and Emma Iveli

Chapter 78: The Night Game

Note: I definately do not own the characters here except for Edna the fourth Ed, other characters from my other fanfics appear here too like Griffin D. Peter and Girlman (secretly millionare playboy Ranma Satome) characters from Emma's fanfics like Usa and Ko appear here!

Emma herself has explained what her fanfic "The Biju Biju Fruit is all about:

"The Biju Biju Fruit, an alternate One Piece Story, with the Naruto crew inserted. Not only does it follow 5the One Piece story but some added things: Within the world there are warriors known as Clone Users, these clone user can multiply themselves in many ways, the top 10 Clone User are the 10 Kages, The Hokage, the Namikage, the Otokage, the Kazekage, the Mizukage, the Tsuchikage, the Raikage, the Hoshikage, the Yukikage and the Tsukikage.

Fox D. Naruto, the younger brother of Monkey D. Luffy dreams of becoming a Kage. The Straw Hats also now include Uchiha Sasuke, Zoro's former bounty hunter and younger brother to Kuina a swords man and martial artist, Sakura, Nami's former thieving partner who's parents were killed by Arlong… she's also super strong, Kiba, Usopp's slightly more mature younger brother who's also a clone user, Akamaru, Kiba's cute and cuddly pet dog, Ino, a girl who lost her memories at a young age and grew up at the Baratie with Sanji, she also ate the Soul Soul Fruit which allows the user to posses other people and Hyuga Hinata a girl who grew up with Naruto and Luffy and is in love with Naruto, she's also a user of the Gentle Fist.

Along the Straw Hat's Journey they encountered three Kages so far, Hatake "Orange Book" Kakashi, the current Namikage and make out paradise fanatic, Tsunade "The Legendary Sucker" the current Hokage, a doctor that raised Chopper (who replaced Dr. Kureha in this story) and Mitarashi "The Crazy (bleep)" Anko the current Otokage and crazy bitch as the name implies. Naruto is also no ordinary boy sealed inside him is the greatest of all Biju the legendary Kyubi no Yoko, a powerful (and perverted) fox demon and with the power of the Biju Biju Fruit allows him to transform into Kyubi. That is the story of the Biju Biju Fruit… oh yeah… one more thing: for some reason Zabuza replaced Higuma… I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote that… I was crazy!"

To my biggest fan, close friend, and supportive otaku... HAPPY BIRTHDAY EMMA IVELI!!

NOW BACK TO THE GAME!!

--

_This game is brought to you by "4KIDS brand cookies", cookies so good you'll say "Hey you son-of-a-(bleep) those are riceballs!"_

Then the game is presented by the announcers, The stars of Emma Iveli's fanfics, but mostly "The Rabbit and the Cat", her very own Gi Usa and Kone Ko. Usa is a teenage girl with rabbit ears, wearing a white sun hat with a pink ribbon around it and wore a pink sundress. Ko is a teenage girl with short blue hair and cat ears, wearing a blue baseball cap, purple shirt, and jean shorts.

Ko then announces into the mic, "Hello sports fans! This is a rare opportunity that when two fanfic writers combine forces and what better way than to play a game of baseball! However due to the comedic supernatural theme of this story... it will be played at night." Usa then says, "Night time? but it's my bedtime!" Ko then says, "... Well anyway we'll start this game by announcing the team players in this match up!

**The Grim Eds**

Manager: Edna (Don't mess with the best!)

Grim (I don't need a bat as long as I got me scythe)

Ed (Let's play Sniffleball!)

Eddy (I hear players get paid heavily from this!)

Nazz (Did I mention I'm good at softball?)

Kevin (I only joined the team because they need me and Double D is not fit for this)

Ryoko Kimono (Let's do this!)

Marie Kanker (Hope I hit a Homer! No not you Mr. Simpson!)

Nergal Junior (Yay I get a major role!)

Lizzy Bartley (Hey fans, wanna see a real "bat girl"?)

Cheerleaders: Edwina, Hanako, and May Kanker

Usa: And I use will introduce the next team...

**The Biju Biju Fruits**

Manager: Nami (Why is our team named after our story?)

Fox D. Naruto (Believe it!)

Monkey D. Luffy (I'm going to be King of the Pirates.. and I don't mean the Pittsburgh pirates!)

Zoro (...)

Sanji (Let's serve them a can of whoopa...)

Usopp (I'm the best baseball player in the world!)

Kiba (Do not believe my brother, he is a liar and a cheat!)

Hinata (says nothing, just acts shy)

Sakura (I will give it my best) Inner Sakura (CHA! I'M GOING TO SWEEP THE DUGOUT FLOOR WITH THEIR FACES! CHA!)

Zabuza Momochi?! ( What am I even doing here? I'm a antagonist... and dead)

Due to a technicallity, Sasuke will not be playing on the team because of the rampant fangirls that keep stalking him and ruining the games.

Cheerleaders: Ino, Tsunade, Chopper and Mitrashi Anko

Their mascot is "The beast that should've been locked up...FOR-EV-UH! FOR-EV-UH! FOR-EV-UH! Ko smacks Usa Umm I mean it's Akamaru wearing his "Lil' Hercules" shirt.

Umpire: Kakashi

Ko then says, "Ok and now we start the game with a national anthem, but since the night game takes place in Japan we'll just sing that one song that was saved for the seventh inning stretch.

"Take me out to the ball game, Take me out with the crowds; Buy me some peanuts and Cracker Jack, I don't care if I never get back. Let me root, root, root for the home team, If they don't win, it's a shame. For it's one, two, three strikes, you're out, At the old ball game.

Kakashi then says, "Ok teams here are some rules:

1. Do not talk about the night game, oh wait this isn't fight club, never mind.

2. Do NOT make any sexual jokes involving baseball... that means you Eddy!

3. No killing eachother

4. Grim Eds, don't inform the Biju Biju Fruits about Nico Robin, Franky, Brooke, and for some reason Gaara.

and 5. just have fun!

PLAY BALL!!

Nazz then looks at awe at the Biju Biju Fruits but then asks, "Where's Sasuke?" Sakura answers, "Well we don't like to talk about it but..."

**(Flashback Begins)**

The Biju Biju Fruits are playing a game against the Sailor Senshi, inner and outer teams. Then the inner senshi see Sasuke and then they suddenly fall for him and Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter grab his legs and they say in unison "SASUKE-KUN!" Then Sasuke is being dragged by the rather happy Sailor Senshi and then Sailor Mars snuggle against him and Sasuke sees a rather jealous Tuxedo Mask. Luna goes up to Sasuke and says in a "Monty Python Woman" voice "Sorry Guv'nah but the girls take a fancy to you." Sasuke is confused by this and he sees Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune just ignore him.

Zoro and Naruto just laugh their butts off like there is no tomorrow, in fact they continued laughing the next day.

**(Flashback Ends)**

Nazz then says, "Oh ok..."

Sammy Yumeno then jumps on her broomstick and pulls out a fishing rob with a camera attached to it and acts as the game's camerawoman.

Ko: And the game starts, batting for the Grim Eds is Grim however our guest pitcher will be the defender of the night, GIRLMAN! The caped crusader pulls out a ball with batwings on it and she pitches and Grim ends up slicing it in half with his scythe and he runs to first base.

Up next it's Kevin, I tell you that dork's got potential for the team and Sakura throws three fastballs and then Kevin misses all three and he is struck out. Up next it's Ed who just hits Sakura's curve ball but Luffy uses his gum gum abilities to instantly grab it and Ed is struck out.

Edna then gets furious at this and she says, "C'mon team, we got to beat them! Eddy what are you doing? Eddy...EDDY!" Eddy is seen looking at Nami who's baseball outfit appears to display huge cleavage and Nami sees this and she throws a baseball at Eddy...striking him out... literally. Edna looks at Eddy and says, "Geez, you're killing me Smalls!"

Ryoko is up next, she pulls out a sword like baseball bat, Kiba pitches and Ryoko swiftly manages to hit the ball till it's pretty high but Luffy used his gum gum fruit power to easily catch the ball. Ryoko then says as the wind flies through her hair, "Once again I have defiled my bat with a useless baseball!" well Usa looks like no one will ever get this "Lupin the 3rd" reference!

Up next it's Marie and Sanji is pitching, Marie then says "C'MON! We need a pitcher! not a belly-itcher!" Sanji then throws the ball in the air and he kicks to towards Marie and she manages to hit the ball. Zabuza tried to catch the ball and he keeps saying "I got it! I got it! I got it!" But he falls into a grave and the tombstone reads "Here lies Zabuza, HE GOT IT!"

Nami then says, "Oh great, the meany-bo-beanie ended up dead... again! Well looks like Chopper will take his place." Then a rather happy Chopper rushes to the dugout.

Usopp is pitching while Ed is at bat, Usopp fires the ball at Ed's head and he falls and Kakashi continues reading "make out paradise and he just says, "You're out"

So now the teams switch positions, it's Sanji's turn and boy is he getting warmed up! I mean he's getting hugged by Nami and Sakura. Lizzy is pitching and she pitches, Sanji kicks the ball till it went through one trip around the world. Lizzy lets Marie take over and up at bat it's Fox D. Naruto and then Kyubi says to him "Whoo hoo... check out the trailer trash! She's hot!" Naruto then says, "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Marie then hears this and says, "Hey, "Fox-boy, who are you talking to?" Naruto then says, "Hey It's Shadow-fox and I'm talking to the demon in my head ok?" Marie just stares at him weirdly and then says, "O...K... then... geez, and here I thought Eris was crazy but that weirdo can hear voices in his head." and she pitches but the ball hits Naruto's head and he falls to the ground, earning a strike.

Naruto is put on a stretcher and Kyubi then says, "Please wake up! I want to see the hot one eyed trailer trash!" Naruto is still unconcious.

It's Tony Tony Chopper's turn and Marie then says, "Awww, you're so cute, you're cuter than Double D, what's a "widdle itty bitty bwue nose weindeer" gonna do?" Tony Tony Chopper then switches to heavy point and becomes a giant humanoid and Marie was so scared and she pitches and Chopper hits the ball and instantly gets a home run. Chopper then does a cute dance to Marie and says, "Who's the "widdle itty bitty bwue nose weindeer" now? Marie is confused by this.

During the game, Tsunade makes a bet with Ed's uncle Nergal that the Biju Biju Fruits will win. Nergal agrees and then he sees Griffin D. Peter from "Straw Hat Guy" selling buttscratchers and he kept saying "buttscratcher? buttscratcher? buttscratcher!" Nergal buys three for himself, his wife and Nergal Junior's mother, and one for Tsunade who just looks at it curiously.

It's Akamaru's turn and he is holding a bat in his mouth, Nazz is pitching and she says, "Umm I better not underestimate the cute lil doggy, Nazz pitches and Akamaru manages to hit the ball and runs like the lil doggy his his and Nergal Junior tries to catch the ball with his tentacle but apparently Akamaru hit it so hard it couldn't be reached and the ball landed in the catcher's mitt of Fanfictionfan123 who is at the game with Neowinterknight, Emma Iveli, and Neowinterknight's Uncle Robert who was known for beating up Killer Moth back at Gotham Ward a few months ago. Then Sammy flies next to Emma Iveli with her camera and soon she is video recorded on the "jumbo-tron" screen with the words "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" on it and they could've sang the song but it turns out that "Happy Birthday" is actually copyrighted.

Nazz then asks, "Hold on, I thought Akamaru was the team's mascot?" Kiba then says, "What? the ladies like him!" Soon Akamaru was being surrounded by female fans and given fancy dog food.

Then fans were doing the wave as part of tradition, but now they start dancing the "Caramelldansen"

Pretty much the Biju Biju Fruits are in the lead while the Grim Eds are in losing, Edna is then furious she goes up to Grim and says, "Listen here bonehead, this is our only shot at winning a dream game against characters from another fanfic, if we lose so help me I will reconfigure your body till you resemble a drumset and I will be using that drumset! GOT ME! Grim whimpers and says, "Yes ma'am!" and runs off. Edwina then says, "Edna, would you really do that to Grim?" Edna then says, "Naw It's just a bit of "team encouragement" just tell them scary stuff just to get them going. It's fun!" Edwina then goes up to Kevin and says, "Ahem..Listen here "shovelchin" win one for the team or we'll know who the biggest dork around here is GOT ME!" Kevin then says, "... you learned that from Eddy didn't you?" Edwina then says, "Well mostly from Edna but Eddy calls you "shovelchin"... alot." Kevin pulls out a Baseball bat and says, "Oh I'm gonna strike that DORK out!" Ryoko follows Kevin with a baseball bat and he says, "You strike my man out and I'll put you in traction!"

Usa then says, "It's Halftime... the author has no idea that there are no halftimes in baseball so here it is anyway. If you think that's funny, the author thinks Pandas are from Japan and not China, ahahahahaha! He has to be a total Jack(bleep) to believe that!" Then three panda bears on skates roll by, causing trouble for those around them.

The girls of "Grim Eds" (Nazz, Edna, Edwina, the Kimonos, the two Kankers, Lizzy, and Hanako) and the girls of "Biju Biju Fruit" (Nami, Vivi, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata)will dazzle us in a nighttime gala of mad beats..."

Two huge speakers rise from the ground, the astroturf on the ground glows in multi-colored lights, the lights from overhead and the sides of the statium flash and hit the disco ball above.

The girls are now wearing futuristic rave outfits decoraded with glow rings and necklaces and then they dance to "Secret to Love" by Barcera as they dance to it in sync. Fellow guest stars Zadok and his girlfriend Kagome join the girls as they dance to the song. Then Dracula appears and starts dancing as he waves glow sticks in the air.

After the song ends, Nazz then says, "Umm I wonder whatever happened to Electronica?" Edna asks, "Who is she?" Nazz then says, "Some techno-obsesed nut you don't know who worked for Eris, I haven't seen her for a long time.

Ko then says, "You know that was pretty good, well anyway It's Hinata's turn at the bat." As Marie tosses her "spitball" by literally spitting at it, she throws it and Hinata manages to hit the ball but accidentally throws her bat towards the announcer's booth. The bat hits Ko and Usa looks shocked at this. Ko then sees birds flying around her head and says in a daze "Pretty birdies... take me away from this bad place!" Ko then says, "Looks like Ko has gone bye bye now... roll a commercial!"

**(Commercial begins)**

Two kids were bored and hungry. "I'm hungry." Said one of the kids. "That can be fixed." Said a voice with a Russian accent. The kids turned around and saw a girl that resembled Haruhi Suzumiya. "Haruhikov Dekovitch!" said the two kids happily. "That's right kids." Said the girl named Haruhikov, "Remember to eat my Waffles!" "Hey what are you doing!" yelled another voice. Haruhikov turned around and saw Haruhi Suzumiya herself. "It's you!" aid Haruhikov. "That's it you're going down you imitation!" yelled Haruhi. The two began to fight, punches were thrown, hair was pulled kicks were um… kicked… and it was all ended when an anvil fell on Haruhikov. "That was weird." Said one of the kids. "Where did that anvil come from." Said the other kid. "I don't know…" said Haruhi who began to get existed, "But it must be a mystery that the S.O.S Bridge must solve!" "And now a message from the S.O.S Brigade" said an announcer. Kyon, Mikuru, Yuki and Itsuki all stood on a stage. "Remember kids… don't ever imitate Haruhi… bad seemingly unexplainable things happen." Said Kyon with the other three members nodding in agreement.

**(Commercial ends)**

Usa was confused by this and then she says, "Before we can find someone to replace my sister we can air another commercial!"

**(Commercial begins)**

A commercial for "Horndog Beer" plays and it shows women in bikinis on the Beach and a ditzy blonde woman in the commercial says, "C'mon I know you want it, look at our bodies...and buy our beer..." Then a red headed woman says, "Too young? Then go buy a fake ID!"

"Horndog Beer, being misogynistic jerks by using hot women for beer commericals since 1986"

(before I get alot of complaints about it, **THE AUTHOR DOES NOT PROMOTE UNDERAGE DRINKING OR HOW WOMEN ARE VIEWED IN SUCH A COMMERCIAL, THIS "COMMERCIAL" IS A PARODY OF HOW BEER COMMERCIALS WERE ACTUALLY SEEN BACK THEN ,YES IT'S SAD AND TRUE!)**

**(Commercial Ends and another commercial airs)**

This Game is also brought to you by **NO MA'AM** (National Organization of Men Against Amazonian Masterdom) sendin' women back in the kitchen since 1993... but mostly our actual meetings are shown typically involve getting drunk, initiating new members, and complaining about our wives... if you don't like it then talk to our founder Al Bundy!

**(Commercial Ends)**

The girls see those ads and they are furious, Sakura shouts to the audience "DON'T YOU DARE FALL FOR SUCH ADS!" Ryoko then says, "Why do I get the feeling either my boyfriend or "Pervy Sage" is up to this... EDDY!!" Ryoko sees Eddy trying to find a beer salesman and Eddy says, "The lady on TV says go get beer!" Ryoko then grabs Eddy by the ear and he shouts, "I'm sorry Ryoko! No...No...not the cute eyes... anything but the cute eyes...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooo..." Edwina then giggles and she says, "Go get us some beer... ROOT beer please!" Eddy then says, "Mug or A & W?" Edwina then says, "Suprise us... I wish commercials didn't exist like that, especially since little kids go to baseball games." Sakura then notices Eddy's shirt and she uses a Kunai to slash it and then Ryoko is shocked at it and it turns out Eddy was wearing a "**YES MA'AM**" shirt and then Eddy says, "I was going to suprise you, and besides, I'm NOT that "Pervy Sage" and I don't want to be compared to him that much, he's a bigger perv than me!" Ryoko then glomps Eddy and says, "Oooh you're so sweet! I'll go get you a jawbreaker!" Hinata goes up to Eddy and says, "So did u like the shirt I made for you?" Eddy then says, "You're a life saver Hinata but we're still gonna get ya!" Sakura then says, "You're on" Inner Sakura then says, "CHA! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR BUTT NO-NECK ED BOY!"

But then all of a sudden a rather drunken Red Hair Shanks runs to the middle of the field, drinks and says in a cockney accent, "I'm Red Hair Shanks and I want to be king of the shamans, BELIEVE IT!" and he faints. Nazz then says, "Isn't that Red Hair Shanks over there being drunk on "horndog beer"? a recently recovered Naruto rolls his eyes and says, "I don't know that guy, really I don't." Luffy then says, "Naruto! It's Shanks! You know, that cool pirate that taught us pirating stuff!" Naruto just walks away but then Kyubi tells him, "Hey look! It's the trailer trash chick, c'mon, flirt with her! flirt with her!" Naruto then runs around in panic while Marie looks at him curiously. Shanks then gets up and goes up to Edwina and says in a cockney Accent, "Oy! I'm Shanks! Da friendly chimney sweep, take me bloomin' hat!" While Usopp and Ed start singing "Steppin' time, Steppin' time, Steppin' time, Steppin' time".

Ko then gets Nazz's friend Emma-Chan to the announcer's booth and Emma-Chan then says, "Hey I can spit on the umpire from here...but not since he's a hunk... hey I see that girl I'm named after! Well anyway up next it's Sakura at bat. Ed then rolls a bowling ball and Sakura just stands there looking frustrated and Kakashi just says, "Ball one!" Eddy then goes up to Kakashi and asks if he can borrow "Make out Paradise" but before he could, Ryoko drags Eddy away by pulling his ear.

Ed then spits up a ball out of mucus and yells "LET'S PLAY "SNIFFLEBALL!" Sakura gags and misses the ball and Kakashi says, "Strike one!" Sakura then grabs Ed and says, "If you do anything that is not right here you will feel my wrath mister!" While Inner Sakura says, "CHA! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR (bleep) YOU DISGUSTING SON OF A BROTHER GRUNT! CHA!" Ed then pitches the right way, Sakura hits the ball so hard it hits the teeth off of a adverisement for tooth paste.

**(Let's just fast forward the boring parts of the game till both teams are at a tie)**

Usa then says, "And now Emma-chan presents a poem that will explain the end of the tie breaker entitled "Eddy at the bat"

Emma-chan pulls out a piece of paper from her bag of tricks and reads:

"Then from 5,000 throats and more there rose a lusty yell,

It rumbles through the valley, it rattled in the dell,

It knocked upon the mountain and recoiled upon the flat,

For Eddy, mighty Eddy, was advancing to the bat.

(Inexplicibly, everyone cheers for Eddy the star batter)

There was ease in Eddy's manner as he stepped into his place,

There was pride in Eddy's bearing and a smile on Eddy's face,

And when responding to the cheers, he lightly doffed his hat,

No Stranger in the crowd could doubt 'twas Eddy at the bat.

(Eddy tips his hat and sucked on a jawbreaker)

Ten thousand eyes were on him as he rubbed his hands with dirt,

Five thousand tongues applaused when he wiped them on his shirt,

Then while the writhing pitcher ground the ball into his hip,

Defiance gleamed in Eddy's eye, a sneer curled Eddy's lip.

(After Eddy rubbed his hands with dirt he says, "Ewww I rubbed my hands with dirt, why did I do that for?)

And now the leather-covered sphere came hurtling through the air,

And Eddy stood watching it in a haughty grandeur there,

but just when he though the job would be done,

a fan asked for his autograph and and missed the ball, strike number one!

(Eddy signs a autograph but realized he missed the ball)

From the benches, full of people, there went up a muffled roar,

Like the beating of the storm-waves on a stern and distant shore,

"Kill him! Kill the umpire!" Shouted Neji eating sushi,

And it's likely they'd kill him had not the umpire be Kakashi!

(Kakashi throws a kunai at Neji's sushi and Naruto laughs and says, "Take that you jerk!")

With a smile of greed, great Eddy's visage shown,

By putting on his lucky coat, Eddy's confidence is strong as bone,

He signaled to the pitcher, and once more the spheroid flew,

But Eddy was flashed by Nami and the umpire said, "Strike two!"

(Nami then charges Eddy for the flash and Ryoko pounds Eddy for seeing that)

"Fraud!" cried the maddened thousands, and echo answered fraud,

But one scornful look from Eddy and the audience was awed,

They saw his face grow stern and cold, they saw his muscles strain,

and they knew that Eddy wouldn't let that ball go by again.

The sneer is gone from Eddy's lip, his teeth are clenched in hate,

he pounds with cruel violence his bat upon the plate,

and now the pitcher holds the ball, and now he lets it go,

and now the air is shattered by the force of Eddy's blow...

Oh somewhere in this favored land the sun is shining bright,

The band is playing somewhere, and somewhere hearts are light,

And somewhere men are laughing and somewhere children shout,

But there is no joy in Peach Creek... Mighty Eddy has...HIT A HOME RUN??"

Suprisingly, Eddy has actually hit a home run, thus ending the tie breaker and putting Grim's team to easy victory! Nami seems angered at her teammates and Luffy and Naruto were just busy eating some hotdogs. The ball that Eddy just hit ended up smashing a window at the Box factory in Springfield.

Soon everyone lifts Eddy up and gave him three cheers and then a rather confused Emma-chan goes up to him and says, "HEY! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO WIN IN THE POEM! WHAT HAPPENED?" Eddy then says, "You were expecting me to strike out? I'm the star of this fanfic... HEY EVERYONE, WE'RE ALL GONNA GET LAI..." Ryoko then says, "Eddy! just because that line was funny in "Caddyshack" doesn't mean it's funny now" Eddy then says, "Umm... HEY EVERYONE, LET'S ALL TAKE A SHOWER!" Ryoko then says, "That's better!" Nergal then collects the money he won from Tsunade.

Anime News Nina arrives on the scene and she pulls out a microphone and asks Eddy, "Eddy Mclovin, you and your team just won the dream crossover baseball game thingy, what are you going to do now?" Eddy then says, "I'm going to... get away from that crazy woman!" Then Eddy is chased by Mitrashi Anko who shouts, "GIVE ME BACK MY COAT YOU PERVERT!" Ryoko notices Anko is holding skewers and Ryoko shouts, "Hey! I plan to have kids with him!" and goes after her.

**(Wayne and Garth randomly show up and do that fade out scene while making the sound for it)**

It turns out the whole time, Eddy was having a dream of the whole thing. Everyone is watching it through Grim's dream mirror item. Ryoko then says, "Eddy just had to act like a perv at the end of the game!" Edwina then says as she eats popcorn, "At least he beat those infamous pirates at a game of baseball... hey look, big brother is having another dream!"

Eddy is now dreaming of strangling Marie Kanker while shouting, "STUPID KANKER, YOU ALWAYS RUIN MY SCAMS, TAKE MY MONEY AND MAKE OUT WITH ME AND LUMPY AND SOCKHEAD!" And as he strangles her money and jawbreakers come out of her pockets. Everyone seems upset by this even Marie and then before Grim can make a monkey come out of his butt, Edwina then says, "I can make Eddy's dream a happy one and co-exist with Marie.

Edwina then kisses Eddy's forehead then all of a sudden Eddy stops strangling Marie as he is now holding a tube of whipped creame and he pours it allover a banana creame pie and he cuts it into pieces and serves it to Edwina, Edna, Ryoko Kimono, and Marie Kanker, and they eat pie and drink tea in happiness, even Eddy's smiling and eating his pillow as he has this dream.

Everyone gives Edwina a weird look and she replies, "What? Everyone likes pie!" Then everyone agrees and Nazz says, "How come I'm not in his dream? I want pie too!" Then Marie gets a slice of Lemon Meringe pie out for Nazz as she said, "This is from when we celebrated our defeat from the mirror spirits, enjoy!" Hanako then says, "Can I have one too friend Marie?" Marie looks confused and says, "Do ghosts even eat?" And Hanako shrugs.

Edwina then says, "Hey look guys, big brother is having another dream!" Then they see Eddy go into his moneybin and then he says, "Aaah! There's nothing like a dip in the moneybin... especially when I go...(looks left and right) Skinny dipping!" Then Eddy takes off his clothes (with the exception of a censor bar on his naughty bits) and jumps into the money like a dolphin, digs around it like a gopher, and throws it in the air and lets it hit his head.

Marie covers Edwina's eyes when watching the dream mirror. Back in the dream, Eddy is continuing to swim in the money singing "My goldbar has a first name, it's E-D-D-Y, my goldbar has a second name, it's... Then Eddy see a shark and it turns out to be Anko wearing a sharkfin on her head, carrying a harpoon. Eddy jumps out of the money and runs like heck, running past Edwina, Edna, Ryoko Kimono, and Marie Kanker. The four girls are shocked while Marie continues to cover Edwina's eyes and Ryoko then says, "This is the last thing we all need to see, Eddy's buck-nekkidness!" Edna then says, "... I noticed the censor bar looks pretty small." Then the girls just giggle while Edwina is just confused.

**NEXT TIME: DRAC-CON 2008- DAY ONE!**


	79. UNDERFIST!

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, Eddy, Edna n Edwina: Live in Japan**

**Chapter 79: Rise of the Fist!**

Note: I DEFINATELY do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy, "Kids Next Door", "Invader Zim", "Courage the Cowardly Dog" nor "that Grim show"… but the original characters are mine... Especially "The Fourth Ed"! and the fifth one!

Very VERY VERY VERY Sorry for the delay but I very busy with work and other stuff... plus it doesn't help that I got Diddy Kong Racing for the Nintendo DS, Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past for the Gameboy Advance, and I'm also a youtube addict. Also I'm working on the sequel to the hit horror fanfic "ED, EDD, N EDDY ZOMBIES" called "ED, EDD, N EDDY ZOMBIES 2: Kids Next Door VS Cartoon Network Zombies" in fact the prologue will parody the story... oh and a certain group will be formed to not give evil a hand but give evil..A FIST!

Sad news for everyone... TOONAMI is over and I'm depressed by it. I hope this chapter and the next chapter brings back many happy memories of those who watch this anime block. I hope you guys review the chapter and type down your most favorite memory of Toonami. Mine was seeing "Tenchi Muyo!" for the first time and that's how I got the idea for Ryoko Kimono, also I saw "Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo" on this and taped every episode, all the way to the final episode.

Yes, Emma-chan is based on a real person as well as Edwina.

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

--

LAST TIME:

Ok, The gang meets a Japanese ghost girl who turns out to be nice but haunts toilets, the gang is threatened by a evil mirror spirit, the ghosts, Kimonos, and Edwina manage to save the day, Eddy is punished, this recap is simple as that... Plus Eddy dreamed about a special crossover baseball game and won.

--

Edna finds herself in a city that is burning and in ruins. Then she hears strange sounds and as she looks closer she sees what appears to be Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Marie Kanker, wearing Grim's cloak and carrying scythes of their own, eating comedians Tim Heidecker and Eric Wareheim and they appear to be zombified. Then the four notice her and then they are joined by the zombified non-anime versions of the Powerpuff Girls, and then joined by the zombified Total Drama Island campers Heather, Harold, Eva, Cody, Ezekiel, Lindsay, Katie and Sadie.

They surround Edna and with one swoop Zombie Ed screams, "MEAT!"

**(EDNA WAKES UP)**

Edna wakes up screaming because of the nightmare and then she sees Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Marie and screams very loudly again and pulls out a mallet from under her bed and tries to attack the four with it but then Kasumi shows up and says, "Edna, what's wrong? Why are you attacking my boyfriend and his friends?" Edna then responds while shaking in her bed, "I had a horrible dream... (points at the Eds and Marie) and you were there, and so were you, and you, and you (sees Edwina and the Kimono Sisters) and you guys weren't in it, however Marie and the Eds were zombies with Grim powers and for some reason the Powerpuff Girls and some of the Total Drama Island campers were also zombies, it's almost as if someone is writing a story where you four are zombies and running amok...AGAIN!"

The author sneezes and May just whistles innocently, everyone stares at her and she says, "What? It's my secret hobby, and I wrote a sequel to the story but this time the Kids Next Door fights them... plus I like "Total Drama Island", who doesn't" Then all the kids agree and nod their heads in agreement.

Hikari then asks Edna, "Why do you sleep with a mallet under your pillow? Edna responds, "Well it's in case I get attacked by clowns at night.... Well it's better then sleeping with a knfe under my pillow like Angelina Jolie does!" By the way Eddy, if it weren't for my new glasses that can transform into contact lenses I'd so smash your jewelry store!"

Eddy just gets up and he says, "Well you should've seen my dream! I even woke up with this huge trophy by my side. Then Hanako floats from the floor by Eddy and she greets him by saying, "Good Morning starshine, the earth says hello!" Eddy is startled and frightened by her and she says, "Hey Edna, I'd rather meet the zombie versions of us than be with that ghost!" Miss Hanako then seems saddened and then Emma-chan pounds Eddy in the head and says, "Baka! This is how you treat the one who helped us against that mirror monster?" Eddy then says in a dazed state, "I once dreamed I was the landlord of the Hinata Inn" Emma-chan whacks him and says, "Baka! That's a girl's dormatory!"

May Kanker is eating Marshmallows and then Emma-chan gets weakend as her hair turns white and says, "May, please, get the bag away from me..." Everyone is concerned and Double D asks, "What's wrong Miss Emma?" Emma-chan chan says, "The people of my world are weak against exposure to Marshmallows, especially white ones... Marshmallows are evil!" Ed then says, "Just like Kryptonite to Superman!" Emma-chan then transforms her bag into a "anti-marshmallow suit" until May finishes her bag.

Lizzy then shows up and says, "Everyone! The convention is delayed for another day! The convention gave out a announcement for it.

**(Flashback to a hour ago)**

Lizzy gets the announcement in front of the convention center and it reads and announces in a huge voice, "SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE BUT DUE TO THE GARLIC FESTIVAL THAT WAS HOSTED TWO DAYS AGO, THE CENTER NEEDS TO BE FUMIGATED ALSO TONITE IS TOONAMI'S FINAL NIGHT, SO GO TO YOUR HOMES AND WATCH TOONAMI PLEASE! we will open tomorrow...we promise!"

**(Flashback ended)**

The crew have their jaws wide open and they have a look of fear in their eyes and they shout "TOONAMI IS GOING TO END? WHAT THE FUDGE RIPPLE ICE CREAM!" Then they run around in chaos that Toonami will end after 11 years Fred Fredburger then walks by and says, "Umm... how about we just have a party and snack till we go poo poo yes?'

Then everyone stops their rioting and Kasumi then says, "I agree with Mr. Fredburger, Besides at least this will bring us together! Umm where's "Mr. Skeletor" and Rukia?" Grim than shows up with Rukia, carrying 5 bags of Pachinko balls and then everyone seems suprised and Grim says, "Umm... me and cousin Rukia needed to unwind after the mirror spirit hoopla so while cousin Botan had some job to do we decided to go to a pachinko parlor and I had to teach Rukia to open a juice box yet again."

Then all of a sudden, Fred Fredburger takes Grim's scythe and blasts a hole in the wall and suddenly, Jeff the Spider appears and he says, "Huh? one minute I go down a green pipe and I expect to be in the Mushroom Kingdom and then I find myself in... DAD! MOM! UNCLE EDDY!" Eddy hides behind Emma-chan and Emma-chan then says, "How cute, a polite talking spider!" Ed and Kasumi smile and they shout "OUR SON!" And they hug him. Grim then says, "Fred! Why did you just do that?" Fred then says, "He's my best friend and Ed's son, I don't want him to miss out on Toonami's final night! Yes."

Grim then yells out, "TOONAMI IS GOING TO END!" Then he falls apart in bones. Rukia then says, "Relax cousin Grim, we got all day to prepare for the "Toonami Farewell Party" all we have to do is send a group to get snacks but... it turns out that due to a timewarp in the continueum... IT'S HALLOWEEN TOMORROW!" Nazz then says, "So... the anime convention will take place on halloween, after the night Toonami ends huh? OK!"

So the group prepares for the part AND the halloween/ huge convention thingy. Edna then says, "I'll bring the snacks! But I need a group of brave individuals who either are brave and have a minor role in this story so... JEFF! FRED FREDBURGER! MAY KANKER, LIZZY BARTLEY, EMMA-CHAN! COME WITH ME!" Emma-chan is eating a pocky and says, "And how!" May then holds hands with Fred and Fred asks Edna, "Umm Ms. Edna, can I be the second in-command please! I'll even get nachos somehow...YES!" Edna then says, "sure, why not! besides I consider May Kanker to be my BFF who isn't a Ed anyway!" May blushes and Fred gets the stuff ready as he repeatedly chants, "NACHOS! NACHOS! NACHOS! NACHOS! YES!"

**(Later that day)**

Fred Fredburger then leads the group to the supermarket along with his girlfriend May Kanker, his best friend Jeff the spider, Edna, and Lizzy. Then all of a sudden Emma-Chan shows up saying, "Hey! Wait for me! I want pocky!" Marie then says, "Ok Emma, oh and sorry for the marshmallows but they are so tasty!" Emma-chan then shrugs and Fred starts eating pink marshmallows and then Emma-chan's hair turns pink and with hearts in her eyes she keeps saying "I love you" as she glomps Fred Fredburger till he farts and then she glomps Jeff and Jeff then saw "Aww I love you too Miss Emma" and when she glomps Lizzy, Edna takes away Fred's pink marshmallows and Emma-chan's hair changes back to normal and she says, "...MARSHMALLOWS ARE EVIL! They make my people do things and the color of my hair changes depending on the effect, normal white marshmallows make me weak, pink marshmallows make me lovey dovey, and green marshmallows make me...

Edna: lame?

Jeff: a spider like myself?

May: mean?

Lizzy: silly?

Fred: Ummm... Frozen Yogurt?

No, they make me gassy and gross, plus it makes me giggle and pick my nose, ears, and bellybutton." Edna then says, "Make note of this people! Keep ANY marshmallows away from her, especially green ones!" May then says, "Umm Emma, why do you want to stay in our world?" Emma-chan then says, "Ummm... I was stranded here after you and your friends defeated Eris and her forces and I stayed in kitten form till I got my energy back, then I realized something, I like this world and I made friends... I had no friends in my world because they say I'm a freak just because I can't purr. Plus in my world, boys look like girls. Oh and me and my people are called "Otakians".

May then looks at Emma-chan and hugs her saying, "I know how you feel! I'm different from my sisters...well before Marie turned nice and stuff but it seems we are all different... Edna thinks she's a Ed (Edna: I am a Ed!) Lizzy is a nice goofy Dhampire, Jeff is a polite and nice friendly giant spider, Fred is my boyfriend and a lovable "what-cha-ma-call-it"." It seems we are unique and different from others and that makes us all alike.

Emma-chan looks at Fred Fredburger and she says, "That's your boyfriend?" May then said, "Well "Big Ed" once fell in love with a sandwich"

Jeff feels something tap at his shoulders and then she turns around and he sees Miss Hanako who just says, "Howdy H...EEK! A BIG SPIDER!" Jeff then says, "EEK! A GHOST!" then Jeff laughs and says, "I was just joking, see I'm used to being around ghosts like Edwina's family and that one rocker who was once bad but is sorta our ally umm what was her name? (tries to remember her name and song) You know what? I forgot but anyway I'm not scared of you, I find you demure.

Hanako then says, "Well I was scared of you, I never saw a giant spider like you before but you came out so friendly, polite, and sweet.... oh come here!" Then Hanako hugs Jeff and Edna asks what she's doing here and Hanako then says, "I just dislike being lonely and left out, can I come, please? I'll be good!" Edna then says, "Sure! I mean you can scare Eddy at a whim, I'm still mad at him for breaking my glasses and his ways." Hanako then says, "Umm maybe I can help change him for the best, I mean he has friends, he should be friendly at least." Edna then says, "Ok that's good thinking, but right now we got to get to that store! Toonami's gonna be on in a few hours!"

Then all of a sudden they find themselves surrounded by a horde of Kappas and the one with an eyepatch says to Edna, "Hey! Give me a cucumber b^&ch!" Edna gets red in the face and says, "Why you little..." Then she punches him and then the other kappas are shocked by this and another one says, "You belted the boss! Let's get them!" Edna then says, "Uh oh... and Grim's back in the hotel..." Jeff then says, "Aunt Edna, Much as I hate to do this but if Grim and my dad and uncles aren't around, I think we should stand up and have them eat fist!"

Edna then says, "You're right Jeffy, Let's make them eat fist... ROLL CALL! EDNA! MAY! LIZZY! EMMA! JEFF! HANAKO! FRED FREDBURGER...hoss?"

Hoss Delgado appears again fighting a monsterous eel and then Hoss says, "Say I think I know you weirdos, where's the bone guy?"Edna then says, "Well since Grim isn't around we can take over as supernatural butt-kicking defenders for a while so... who wants to fight back!" The group agrees and while Edna, May, Emma and Hanako fight off the Kappas, Jeff, Fred, and Lizzy help Hoss against the eel.

Edna continues to karate chop their boss and Emma-chan changes her magic bag into a tank and the Kappas ran for the hills, May then says, "I didn't know you can do that!" Emma-chan then says, "Well this is what happens when no one notices the minor characters!" May then looks confused and Emma then says, "Oooh! the spider made us some uniforms out of his blue webbing!" Then the four put it on and the Kappa leader then says, "Ok ok, we won't mug humans for cucumbers ever again! Please forgive me!" Edna then says, "... ok you are forgiven now get out of here! Now we got to get Hoss!"

After the others defeated the giant eel, they put on their new uniforms and then suddenly, Hoss is attacked by the Queen of the Black Puddle who tries to eat him and Edna says, "Geez, she never seems to never give up on eating men!" Lizzy then says, "Well we got to save "pirate Rambo!" Emma-chan then giggles and says, "Pirate Rambo... umm yeah, save him!" So the group grabs the queen off of Hoss and Hoss looks at Edna and says, "Who are you and how do you know who I am?" Edna then says, "I'm Edna, the fourth Ed, Ed talks about you alot, where have you been since this last year!" Hoss then says, "Since when are there four of you? No matter, I spent a year dating a goddess of chaos in another world where Numbuh 4 has a goatee and leads the DNK, so I came back here after I broke up with her and I end up being chased by that queen so here I am."

Emma-Chan makes a happy face as she shows Edna and Hoss the cage she made her magic bag into, trapping the queen of the black puddle and then she says, "Fine! I can just change into a liquid form and escape!" Then she sees Harold wearing a barrel and carrying a straw with him and she screams in fear and he says, "What? This barrel is my halloween costume!"

Edna then says, "You know we made a pretty decent team, we should do this more often when Grim isn't around or in danger, so what should we call out group?" Lizzy then says, "How about "Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday?" Edna then says, "No, it's stupid and already taken by stupid supervillians from South Jersey"

Fred Fredburger then says, "How about... UNDERFIST!"

Jeff then says, "Yes, "UNDERFIST" is our answer for everything, we don't give evil a hand, we give them the fist!" Soon everyone likes the name and decide to form "Team Underfist" but only if Grim isn't around. Hoss then says, "Sorry but I do not want anything to do with monsters, I hate monsters with a passion, I mean you're a girl who thinks she's a Ed, you're a daywalker (Lizzy: Dhampire!), you're a nice Kanker, you're a giant talking spider, you're a green nacho loving whatchamacallit, you're a Japanese ghost who haunts toilets, and.. I don't even who what kind of cat can talk human! But I still want to part in this...goodbye!"

Fred Fredburger then cries and says, "Goodbye Pirate Rambo!" Then Lizzy says, "Don't worry, if I know Hoss he'll be back... he has too because I got his teddy bear that he dropped!"

Then Numbuh 362 appears and May then says, "Wow...that cosplayer is good that really does look like Numbuh 362! Edna then says, "Umm that is Numbuh 362! So Racheal how was the meeting?" Numbuh 362 then says, "It went good until I found out that Sector V minus Numbuh 1 were sent to another dimension... and the toilenator was with them at the time! By the way...Jack's back!"

Jack O' Lantern reappears and he shouts at them, "YOU MISERABLE ROTTEN BRATS! I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU APART AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO ME LEAST YEAR!" Numbuh 362 then says, "So May what's with the strange costumes?" May then says, "Umm we formed a secret supernatural fighting force but please keep it a secret, especially to Grim and the Eds.

Emma-chan then pulls out weapons from her magic bag and hands them to everyone and then Edna says, "Thanks Emma, now we're going to make u wish you never left the pumpkin patch you crawled out of for you are about to be made into pie by....

**UNDERFIST!"**

Jack then panics and and sees a sweet potato truck and he car jacks it and drives away, fearing he will be beat up again, but then Miss Hanko in her cute underfist uniform appears before him and says, "Howdy Ho!" Jack then crashes into a street lamp and he and the truck are on fire. Edna then hears Marie Kanker shout out, "Whoo Hoo! Free sweet potatoes!"

Then the group goes to the crashed truck and then they see Marie Kanker and Nazz dressed in Underfist uniforms too. They stare at eachother and Edna then says, "Looks like someone opened a big can of awkward!" Marie Kanker is then eating brown marshmallows and Emma-chan's hair is turned brown and then she shouts "UH...OH!" And Nazz says, "Ewww... what stinks here!" Edna then says, "Looks like now we know what brown marshmallows do to Emma-chan!"

**THE END... for a while! Glad to be back!**

Mini-Story: Emma Iveli opened a can of awkward!

Emma is vacationing in Tokyo and then she runs into Emma-Chan the otakian and then the two think they ran into a mirror, they keep making goofy faces and gestures, they even did a evil monkey gesture. Then Emma Iveli pulls out a pocky and before she can eat it Emma-Chan swipes it and eats it and then Emma Iveli then says, "AHA! You're not a reflection, you're just a strange cat humanoid that just looks like me! Emma-chan then says, "Oops, I hope things don't get any weirder than this!" May Kanker and Fred Fredburger then show up eating brown marshmallows and then both Emmas shout "UH...OH!" and May comments on the strange horrible odor. Meanwhile another Ramune Man is caught in a giant mousetrap and he shouts "OH NO!"

**THE END!**

**Moral:** no matter what color they are... MARSHMALLOWS ARE EVIL! Well that and meeting a person who looks like you that came from another world will just end up having a can of awkward being opened.


	80. TOONAMI

And now a very special chapter of Grim Eds...

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, Eddy, Edna n Edwina: Live in Japan**

**Chapter 80: Where were you on the night TOONAMI ended?**

Note: I DEFINATELY do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy, "Kids Next Door", "Invader Zim", "Courage the Cowardly Dog" nor "that Grim show" and "Underfist"… but the original characters are mine... Especially "The Fourth Ed"! and the fifth one!

Very Sorry for the delay but I very busy with work and other stuff... plus it doesn't help that I got Diddy Kong Racing for the Nintendo DS and I'm also a youtube addict. Also I'm working on the sequel to the hit horror fanfic "ED, EDD, N EDDY ZOMBIES" called "ED, EDD, N EDDY ZOMBIES 2: Kids Next Door VS Cartoon Network Zombies" in fact the prologue will parody the story...

Sad news for everyone... TOONAMI is over and I'm depressed by it. I hope this chapter brings back many happy memories of those who watch this anime block. I hope you guys review the chapter and type down your most favorite memory of Toonami. Mine was seeing "Tenchi Muyo!" for the first time and that's how I got the idea for Ryoko Kimono, also I saw "Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo" on this and taped every episode till the final episode.

Well... they made it to Japan!

--

LAST TIME:

Edna, May Kanker, Fred Fredburger, Jeff the Spider, Miss Hanako, Lizzy Bartley, and Emma-chan form Underfist... nuff said!

That and the convention is cancelled for another day due to Toonami's final night.

--

After hiding their Underfist uniforms, Edna's group comes back with snacks but May and Fred come back with nachos from "Acuna Boys Mexican Restaurant" Emma-chan asks, "Hmmm why would they have mexican restaurants in Japan?" May then says, "Same reason why there is a "Sharship" themed fast food restaurant that constantly plays "We built this City"... no one knows!"

Edna then says, "Speaking of stuff no one knows, Nazz, Marie, why were you also dressed like us and calling yourselves "Underfist"? We had the name first!" Nazz then says, "Well while you guys go out for snacks and Grim and everyone else got supplies, Marie told me she encountered a japanese vampire who plays a magic guitar and stalks young women for their blood. So I joined forced with her to go after this "Johnny of the Fog" and stop his rampage, so I over heard someone mention "Underfist" so that sounds like a cool name for us, plus we plan on becoming Underfist when Grim and the Eds are in trouble."

Edna looks devistated and says, "Hey I had that idea too!" As Edna and Nazz growl at eachother, May then says while eating nachos, "How about you two join our group, besides we want to be of use if Grim and the Eds are in a fine kettle of fish and so we can help you find this "Johnny of the Fog"." Nazz then says, "You know, May is right! We got to unite and shove this fist into evil's mouth!" Edna then says, "Correction.... OUR FISTS! So who's in?" Soon they form a circle of fists to swear the formation of underfist!

Jeff then comes in and says, "Ok I made these watches with Fred and by pressing the button, you will "Henshin" into your Underfist uniforms. Then Marie continues to eat the sweet potatoes she got from the last chapter and shares some with May and Edna.

May then adds, "And remember, this organization must be a secret and we only become underfist if Grim and the Eds are REALLY in trouble, if they know our secret then they know." Ed then opens the door and says, "Hi guys! What are you doing?" May blushes and says, "Nothing, here have some Nachos! Straight from "Acuna Boys"! Ed then says, "NACHOS! YUM YUM! Oh and Sorry Edna but Dib had to go... he left you this video card." Matt the Penguin then waddles to Edna along with Sammy and she has the video card and she turns it on and it shows a hologram of Dib...

Dib then says, "Uhh... oh man this is very hard... Sorry Edna but due to my father Professor Membrane wanting to move closer to a place for his "Anti-Santa Claus" plans, well he moved and teleported me and Gaz with him, that means our relationship is over, I'm sorry, also there is a green skinned noseless kid in the same city as me and I think he is a alien or something, his name is Zim... well as soon as I start a Myspace account you can e-mail me an... Hey that kid is a alien and his robot has a chainsaw and aaaa....."

Edna is crushed, not only did she lose her alien/paranormal-obsessing big headed boyfriend but he moved away, and is now obsessed with a alien named Zim. The video card then shows Dib covered in bandages and he says, "I'm ok! But please try to find some happiness in your life ok?" Edna starts tearing up and then Sammy hugs her and says, "Umm sorry he had to part but it's probably for the best... May help me here!" May hugs her too and then Fred offers his nachos to Edna and Edna says, "Thanks guys, I had no idea it would end like this, but fate is a cruel mistress. Jeff then says, "How about we throw a "let's get Edna to cheer up party!" But then again we have a Toonami farewell party in the progress..."

Fred Fredburger then says, "Hey, Will "Pirate Rambo" ever be our friend again?" Ed then says, "Hoss was here? COOL! Hey wait, where did Cousin Junior go?" Junior shows up wearing a southern Colonel outfit and says, Well when Nazz and Marie were looking for this vampire guy Hikari mentioned and Marie and Lizzy saw, I accidentally broke a Colonel Sanders statue outside of a KFC so I had to shapeshift into it before anyone notices... I did get free chicken out of it!" Ed and Fred then shout "CHICKENS! I LIKE CHICKENS!" Then they save the chickens for the party but soon the three grow worried of Edna. Johnny 2x4 then goes up to them and says, "Hi Ed what's..oh, why's Edna so sad? I guess we got to cheer her up somehow!"

Soon everyone gets the TV and the snacks ready and Eddy notices a sobbing Edna and Eddy asks, "What's wrong Edna, I've never seen you like this!" Edna then says, "Dib moved away and had to end our relationship... now I know how it felt when I moved away and Sammy never knew." Sammy then says, "I still forgive you Edna, say where did Rachel and Harold go?" Harold shows up and says, 'Did I miss the party? Also did anyone see a Queen covered in black puddles of water?" Eddy screams "SHE'S HERE!" Numbuh 362 then says, "Not quite, me and Harold saw her and we tried to chase her but she gave us the slip, guess we'll have to wait for her next move.

Numbuh 362 notices how sad and lonely Edna is and she says, "Oh Edna, I've seen this kind of thing before when Numbuh 1 broke up with his girlfriend... then weeks later I never saw him again, then more weeks later Sector V and Toilenator vanished as well. I'm sure you'll find happiness again Edna. Edna then sees that her friends are trying to cheer her up, even Eddy is doing it, and Edwina isn't making him do this.

Eddy then says, "Umm Edna, I'd like to be your boyfriend, Double D then says, "Me too!" and Ed says, "Me three" Edna then stops her tears and giggles a bit and the Kimono Sisters then say, "AWWWW, KAWAII!" Ryoko then says, "Umm Eddy I hope you don't really mean it, I know you're trying to cheer her up but please don't get out of hand!" Edna then says, "You guys don't have to do that, You're my "nakama", that's more important than boyfriends, girlfriends, whatevers. Also what about your own girlfriends, they would be mad if you were doing this."

And with that, Edna transforms her new glasses into contact lenses and turns on the cloaking device on her braces and then suddenly she ends up looking very beautiful and everyone is shocked, Nazz even says, "Wow, she's even more prettier than me!" The three Eds look at her and then Eddy punches Ed in the head and says, "I SAW HER FIRST!" Double D then puts Eddy in a headlock and says, "SHE'S MINE!" Ed then pounds Double D on the head and says, "CHICKENS!" Then the three Eds fight eachother and Johnny 2x4 sees Edna and fights the Eds as well. Edna is shocked by this and notices Junior, Fred Fredburger, Jeff, and Jimmy has no effect, she asks why and Jeff then says, "Well it's simple Aunt Edna, we're supernatural creatures so it's easy for us to be unaffected by your resemblance to America Ferrera and Jimmy's... (Jimmy is nervous) not anything yet!

The two angry Kimonos (Kasumi hardly gets angry) pour buckets of water at the boys and Ryoko says, "KNOCK IT OFF! And as for you Eddy, you were under a spell so I'll let you live!" Hikari then says, "Edna please change back!" And with that, Edna makes her glasses and braces visable. Ryoko then says, "We need more buckets of water!" May pulls out a bucket of water but she trips on loose floorboard and the jug is poured all over Lizzy and she transforms into a mermaid with a crimson tail. May is suprised by this and says, "Sorry?" Johnny 2x4 then says, "Holy Moley Lizzy! You're a Mermaid this whole time! How come you never told anybody!" Lizzy then says, "But I thought everybody knew." Eddy then says, "No we didn't! Come to think of it... that might explain that one time!"

**(Flashback to a few nights ago in the hotel)**

Eddy was looking at Koi fish in the ponds in the hotel but then he sees a crimson fishtail in the water and Eddy grabs it and Lizzy, who happens to be bathing in the pond, then says, "I beg your pardon?" Eddy then says, "I think I found a huge rare crimson fish, now get me a club and a net!" Eddy lifts up the fishtail and realizes that it's Lizzy's fishtail. Eddy is shocked and says, "Maybe this Japanese atmosphere is making me see things.... hey I see a crying baby!" Eddy then picks up a crying baby near a street lamp and then the baby is revealed to be a old man and it turns to stone, making Eddy fall to the ground and then the stone-baby laughs and vanishes.

**(Flashback ended)**

Ryoko then says, "Umm what does finding a Konaki-Jiji (old man cry baby yokai) have to do with finding out Lizzy is a Vampire/Human/Mermaid?" Eddy then says, "I...Don't...KNOW!"

Lizzy then explains, "Actually years before Grandpa Dracula met Grandmama... he encountered a Siren Mermaid thingy and well it resulted in my family and I ended up with all three traits so...I'm a "Merdhampire". Hikari then says, "Wow! Just like Chimney from "One Piece"... but my mental image of mermaids was ruined by Kokoro. Lizzy then says, "Hey now, not many people read that far yet!"

Grim then says while he, Botan, and Rukia are getting out all the snacks, "So now we learned two new things about our friends, Edna's a secret beauty queen and Lizzy is a Vampire Human Mermaid thingy. I can't believe with my own eyes and ears but there is one problem... I have no ears and eyes mon...YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Rukia then says, "Looks like someone's been watching "One Piece with the Kimonos again!"

Eddy then says, "Speaking of "One Piece"! Toonami is starting and look what's first on the seven hour finale! It's Tenchi Muyo... the first series and my favorite show of all time!" Johnny then says, "I can guess why" Then the girls giggle.

**Tenchi Muyo ryo-oki episode 4**

Ryoko then says, "Did anyone know I was named after Ryoko from that show except I'm not a unruly space pirate and... Eddy... what are you looking at?" Eddy is looking at the girls in digitally drawn swim suits and Ryoko then says, "Well I'll let u go with a warning, if you saw this episode uncut then it's a problem!"

Edwina gets a idea for tomorrow's cosplay and decides to go out as Sasami and she asks Ryoko, "Big sister Ryoko, wanna dress like Ryoko for our theme?" Ryoko then says, "Why not little one, I hope Eddy can be Tenchi, he's so dreamy!" Ryoko hugs Eddy and Eddy blushes heavily and says, "Despite my nature I will and always will love you...but I still don't trust Kankers!" May then says, "Give Eddy time, he eventually will trust us!"

The girls are excited for the next old-school Toonami anime... "Sailor Moon"!

**Sailor Moon S **

The girls are hypnotized in awe and Double D asks the other guys who are just eating snacks, "Ok guys, why did the author chose to use this series and second how come no one recognizes the Sailor Scouts? They don't even wear masks!" Eddy responds, "Perhaps it's because it reminds the author of something that is too sweet to say and second with skirts like that, who would pay attention to their faces? AHAHAHAHA!" Then a spatula is thrown at Eddy's face and he shouts, "THAT'S IT! WHO KEEPS THROWING SPATULAS AT MY FACE AND EVERYONE ELSE WHO DOES SOMETHING STUPID IN THESE FANFICS?" Eddy then notices a teenage girl delivering okonomiyaki riding her bike away before being discovered. Eddy decides to go after her and stop her spatula throwing ways, however he will miss a hour of "One Piece" which has two versions of the same episode.

**One Piece (4Kids version, the episode with Don Krieg and Pearl)**

Edna then says, "The opening song sucks! Sanji's voice is horrible! He smokes lollipops! Pearl sounds like a surfer dude...what is wrong with 4KIDS?" Double D then says, "Just wait, I hear they plan to show the same episode by Funimation..."

**One Piece (Same episode but done by Funimation)**

Edna then says, "Much better... but now Pearl sounds like he's British despite being raised in the jungle!" Double D then says, "At least it's mostly true to the original, isn't that right Ed?" Ed then says, "YO HO HO HE TOOK A BITE OF GUM GUM! YI YO YI YO!" Emma-chan changes her bag into a pop-gun and says, "Don't ever sing that again! EVER!"

Eddy comes back with 4 boxes of okonomiyaki and he says, "I caught up to her, I think her name is "Ucchan" or something, anyway she gave me four boxes of "Japanese Pizza" if I let bygones be bygones and let my girlfriend punish me for the dumb things I do, man people from Osaka are weird!" Ed then says, "Speaking of weird Eddy, "Bobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobobo" is going to start!

Edna then says, "It's called "Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo" and I saw it and it's pretty good, I wonder what episode it's going to be..."

**Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo**

Edna, Edwina, Sammy, Ed, May, Johnny, Lizzy, Fred, Jeff, Ryoko, Rukia, Boton, Kasumi, Emma-chan, Junior, and Nazz watch Bo-bobo and enjoy themselves, laughing out loud. The episode where Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Gasser fight "Wall-Man" and Bo-bobo is dressed like Gasser and Don Patch is dressed like Wall-Man and they keep saying:

"honk honk, honk honk,

smells good, smells good,

honk honk, honk honk,

smells good, smells good,

honk honk, honk honk,

smells good, smells good,"

They laugh so hard except for Grim, Marie, Double D, and Hikari. Double D then says, "Wow, it feels like being savagely beaten by a clown." Hikari nods and Edna, Sammy, and Edwina fall into a fetal position and say in unison, "Can't sleep, clowns will eat me, can't sleep, clowns will eat me." Marie then says, "Oh no not this again!" And she pours cold water on them, but accidentally got Lizzy's legs wet again and she transforms, Marie then apologizes and hands Lizzy a towel. Lizzy then says, "You know, getting my legs wet turns me into a mermaid and drying them makes my tail legs again." Now everyone knows.

**Naruto**

Ed shouts, "Holy "Crying Game" Girlman! Haku's a man!" Edwina then says, "Yeah, he's a man baby!" Everyone then giggles and Eddy then says, "I know, let's play a root beer drinking game when Naruto says "Belive it"

(15 minutes later)

Eddy loses and rushes to the restroom.

**Zatch bell**

It's the episode where Zatch and Kiyo meet Parco Fulgore and his mamodo Kanchome. Eddy remembers Fulgore singing his naughty song "Chi Chi Wo Moge" (translation: grouping breasts) However to Eddy's horror the english dub changed the song to "Hey Hey let's Dance All Day!" Edwina dances to it and Eddy then says, "So Fulgore's song is about his love for dancing... it was supposed to be about his love for melons... (sees the angry girls but Edna is still a lil sad) YES! MELONS! VICTOREAM LIKES MELONS, SWEET MELONS MAYBE WE HAVE SOME IN THE FRIDGE!" Eddy then sighs in relief and says, "Phew, that was a close one. I think I'll join Edwina:

Hey, Hey let's dance all day! boing boing!

Hey Hey let's dance all day! boing boing!

Boogie! Boogie! Boogie!

And the best is yet to come... "Dragon Ball Z" is on next!

**Dragon Ball Z**

Eddy is disappointed by this episode as it is filler as it's about Goku and Piccolo trying to get drivers licences and no fighting. Eddy then says, "I hope the 2009 live action movie is as good as they say it is.

TOM then says to the viewers, "Coming up next on Toonami's final night is "Hamtaro"! Yep, little hamsters big adventures..." Everyone is very afraid and in a mad panic... except for Edwina, Sarah, Jimmy, Kasumi, Fred Fredburger and Jeff. Edwina then says, "I like ham hams...Yay little hamsters big adventures!" TOM then continues, "NOT! Our next show is "Cardcaptors", for all you ladies out there!" The girls are in awe about this and Edwina says, "Yay! Sakura is awesome! Too bad about the ham hams!"

**Cardcaptors**

The girls are hypnotized by the popular "Shojo anime" and Eddy then says, "Umm why does Sakura's brother sound like me, Kero sounds like Ed, Julian Star sounds like Double D, Sakura sounds like Edwina, and Madison sounds like Edna?' Edwina then says, "Please keep quiet big brother, we're watching "Cardcaptors". Eddy then says, "Ok "Squirt"!" Edwina then seems annoyed after being called that.

**G-force: Guardians of Space**

The group is kinda turned off by "real old school" anime but G-force got a audience in Grim, Rukia, Botan, Nazz, Nergal Junior, Edna, Double D, and Hikari. Grim then says, "I'm awfully confused by the time line, the first dub was called "Battle of the Planets", then we have this show, then the OVA with the original names...and then Saban dubbed the show and called it "Eagle Riders" it doesn't add up mon!" Nergal Junior then says, "Well maybe it's just the way it is! Oh and for the record, this is the only line I have in this chapter, I hope I get a bigger role in the next few chapters, same goes with Edna's pet penguin Matt." Hikari then says, "Oh don't be such a Buzz Killington Junior, just enjoy this dub....hee hee... Galactor is supposed to be a "man-lady" but not in this dub!"

After "G-force" ended, TOM then says to the viewers, "Coming up next on Toonami's final night is "Wulin Warriors, that Taiwanese puppet series that is badly dubbed... KID...DING! Our next show is "Batman: The Animated Series" with a fan-favorite episode." Everyone breathed a sign of relief that Wulin Warriors isn't going to be shown but they are mad that TOM pulled that again.

**Batman: The Animated Series: Heart of Ice**

It's the infamous episode where Batman battles Mr. Freeze for the first time however he was sent to Arkham Asylum and put in a frozen cell designed to hold him, while he laments as he looks at his ballerina snowglobe, wondering whether his beloved Nora has forgiven him or not. But in this new ending, Freeze is weeping in his cell, with his tears freezing and turning into snowflakes.

Eddy and Grim are sniffling and then they start crying and Edwina then says, "Awww, big brother and Grim are crying, I guess they feel sorry for Mr. Freeze" Grim blubbers for a bit and says, "Sh...sh...shut up Edwina!" Eddy then says, "Yeah... I have something in my eye and it stings" Ryoko hugs him and he says, "Yeah you do have something in your eye, it's called emotion, you do have heart after all!"

Ed then says, "I know what will cheer you guys up! JUSTICE LEAGUE IS ON NEXT!"

**Justice League Unlimited**

The episode is "Kid's Stuff" where the evil Morgaine le Fey transforms Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern into 8-year-olds after Mordred uses his magic to remove all adults from Earth. Edwina thinks it's cute when "Wonder-Girl" has a crush on "Batboy" The boys are speechless at how awesome this show is. TOM then says to the viewers that "a blast from the past" will be on next, the 2002 remake of "He-man and the Masters of the Universe" is up next.

**He-man and the Masters of the Universe (2002)**

In the episode "The Sweet Smell of Victory, it explains how the evil warrior Stinkor came to be and how he joined Skeletor's warriors, Stinkor used his odor to cause a rampage on Eternia until He-man and Roboto realizes Stinkor can be defeated by his own odor. Eddy then says, "Man Ed, I bet you smell worse than Stinkor! Ha Ha!" Ed then says, "Humph! I now bathe for Kasumi". Kasumi hugs Ed and he thinks of a great cosplay idea. Then he sees Skeletor on tv and he says, "Hey look guys! It's Grim!" Grim then sighs and says, "I saw that comin' mon!

**Samurai Jack: Episode XXVI-Jack's Sandals**

The episode is about Jack's sandals are destroyed by a gang and plans to go after them, only to try out different footwear till he meets up with a Japanese family who helps him and gets him new sandals, the gang is in trouble now! The whole group then says, "Wow..." Double D is then amazed by how amazing Samurai jack is while Lizzy and Hikari try to pull off his hat but they miss and they hid when Double D turned around. Grim then says, "Well Mon, it was fun these past years but... I guess this is it now..." The group gets a sad reminder and TOM then says to the viewers...

**"Well, this is the end, beautiful friends. After more than 11 years, this is Toonami's final broadcast. It's been a lot of fun. We'd like to thank each and every one of you who made this journey with us. Toonami wouldn't have been anything without you. Hopefully, we've left you with some good memories. So, until we meet again, stay gold...**

**BANG"**

Everyone was very sad by this, few of them cried, but then Grim tries to get everyone's mind off this by saying, "Hey who's up for Adult Swim?"

**(Minutes Later)**

**"**Grim, Eddy, Ryoko, Edna, May, Fred Fredburger end up watching Adult Swim, their first show is "Moral Orel" and Eddy says, "Isn't that the show about the Pious Christian boy who does everything the Bible says and when he does bad stuff happens?" Grim then says, "Yes it's that show!"

They watch the episode where Orel uses the Necronomicon Ex Mortis (The book of the dead) to reanimate the town's dead relatives to make them enjoy "God's gift of life" since that is what he learned at church. Then Orel and his friend, Doughy, naïvely believing that the dead corpses smelled because of their clothing, ended up undressing them before reciting a chant from the book to bring them back to life, and that chant is "Bon jour, ariverderci, ooh la la, that's Italian! Ching, ching, ching, chong, spahgetti. Top o' the mornin' to ya'!"

The zombies terrorized the town, and Orel ends up being belted by his father not because he raised the dead but he raised the dead and took off their clothes since nudity is prohibited by the "lost" 11th Commandment. So Orel's mom makes the zombies some clothes but they still attack the town yet the townspeople are happy because they are no longer naked.

Eddy laughs out loud saying "Man this is seriously messed up!" Grim is shocked by this and says, "WHOA! What in the name of "he who should not be named" is this? How can someone be that gullible? We shouldn't be watching that...Thank goodness the younger ones went to bed early. Let's go wait for "SUPERJAIL!" May then says, "Good point, no wonder why the show will end on it's third season."

Grim hears a knock at the door and as he opens it it's Sayo-chan (See chapter 24 and chapter 62) appearing as a Tennyo (Japanese Angel) she then says, "Hi guys? I got a special pass from Botan to be here. Sorry I was late to the party but I was chased by "Pirate Rambo" and... OHMYGOODNESS! YOU'RE WATCHING THAT SHOW! YOU OUGHTA BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES!" Grim, Edna, May and Eddy tried looking for the remote and turned off the TV quickly before she notices.

Sayo then says, "Well where I'm at now, that show is banned because it's just wrong... plus one episode says kids shouldn't dress as ninjas on halloween because it makes them buddist." Grim then says, "I always suspected those Moralton citizens be racist, one of the books about to be burned other than the Necronomicon was a copy of "How Stella got her groove back." Eddy hides behind May and when he realized who it was he hides behind Ryoko and Ryoko then says, "*sigh* Eddy, Sayo is not a ghost anymore, she's a tennyo (Sayo waves at Eddy and she still has Ed's onion ring on her finger) therefore she is a angel and not a ghost... and May Kanker is cool... get used to it!"

May offers Eddy nachos and Eddy then says, "Well she isn't that bad, I guess you're right Ryoko... I'm glad I picked you from the garden of love" Ryoko is shocked by this and she screams and says, "Say it again!" but then Eddy notices Edna is by herself and so sad. Eddy then for no reason hugs Edna and Edna then smiles and says, "Thanks, I know you want to cheer me up but you don't want to say it." Ryoko then glomps Eddy and she says, "I know you have a heart...a small one... but it is there!

Grim then says, "That mushy love stuff is gonna make me sick...oh Superjail is on!

(After Superjail episode "Combaticus" ended)

Grim then says, "Ok... I AM SICK!" May then says, "I haven't seen this much blood, gore, and violence since "Mortal Kombat"...and "Tattoo Assassins" Grim then says, "Umm I tink we're the only ones who stayed up long enough to see that show." May then says, "I'm suprised Marie and Fred slept early, I should hit the hay too, 'night Grim!"

Grim then goes to sleep on a hammock that Jeff made for him.

NEXT TIME: DRAC-CON 2008... I SWEAR!

**In Memory of Cancer**

**2004-2008**

Any one who has seen "Superjail" will probably get this reference


	81. Draccon part 1

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, Eddy, Edna n Edwina: Live in Japan**

**Chapter 81: Drac-Con! part 1**

Note: I DEFINATELY do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy, "Kids Next Door","Courage the Cowardly Dog" nor "that Grim show" and "Underfist"… but the original characters are mine... Especially "The Fourth Ed"! and the fifth one!

Very Sorry for the delay but I very busy with work and other stuff... plus it doesn't help that I got "Spider-Man: Web of Shadows" for the Nintendo DS and I'm also a youtube addict. Also I'm working on the sequel to the hit horror fanfic "ED, EDD, N EDDY ZOMBIES" called "ED, EDD, N EDDY ZOMBIES 2: Kids Next Door VS Cartoon Network Zombies"

Yes, me and Emma Iveli are against WG (weight gain) fetishes

33,000 hits and running, YES!

currently I hurt my back at work so I guess I have catching up to do here, wish me luck fans!

SOMEONE DID FANART OF EDNA AND MAY IN UNDERFIST UNIFORMS! AND SOMEONE DID FANART OF THE KIMONO SISTERS... YAY ME!

Well... they made it to Japan!

--

LAST TIME:

Ok, Underfist formed, Toonami Ended... NOW LET'S GET TO THE CONVENTION! I HAVE ALOT OF WIGGING OUT TO DO!

--

**(THE FOLLOWING TAKES PLACE ON HALLOWEEN)**

Eddy dreams of being in the convention and being surrounded with girls in sailor fukus but suddenly, a shadowy girl in a black suit with a spider-symbol on her chest walks towards Eddy, and then exposes her fangs and laughs evily as she strangles him with his tendrils. Eddy hears a voice say, "WE'RE COMING TO GET YOU! WE'RE COMING TO GET YOU! WE'RE COMING TO GET YOU!"

Eddy wakes up screaming and sees Jeff waking him up and Eddy hides under his pillow since he is still afraid of Jeff. Jeff pulls out a plate of hotcakes and says to Eddy, "Uncle Eddy it's time to wake up! I got you some hotcakes and we're about to go to the con!" Eddy then says, "Well why did you kept saying "WE'RE COMING TO GET YOU!"?

Jeff replies, "Oh, Well they say if you say that, people wake up quicker." Eddy panics and he says, "Umm the last time we saw Eris, whatever happened to that thing that possessed Johnny 2X4 and Plank?" Jeff then says, "You know I have no idea and Aunt Edna wouldn't know because she never met Eris and her band of hooligans...Aunt Edwina never met Eris either...come to think of it where is she?"

Edwina runs around in a Underfist uniform saying, "I'm a superhero! Wheeee!" And Edna and May chase her with Edna saying, "Hey! Come back here!" May then says, "Yeah Edwina, don't let the others see you like this!" Eddy sees this and Jeff says, "Ummm oooooh this is all a bad dream! A bad dream! oooooh big spider! plate of hotcakes!" Eddy then says, "No I'm awake and you're really here but since you don't seem so bad...how about we go eat hotcakes and prank Marie Kanker." Jeff then says, "Uncle Eddy I know you don't like spiders, Kankers, and ghosts, but it gives you no excuse to be so mean to them... except for Lee Kanker, she is a "meanie-bo-beanie"."

Kasumi walks in and says to Eddy, "How cute, my "son" is bonding with his "uncle", well anyway I wanted to check on you to see if you want some breakfast. "Jeff perks up and says to Kasumi, "Hi mom, I got Uncle Eddy some hotcakes, he seems to remember that ugly black suit Johnny used to wear, did you have any idea where it went?" Kasumi then shrugs and says, "I don't know son, but I hope it doesn't attack us anytime soon like that nasty "black water witch" Ed's uncle Harold defeated months ago.

May walks to Edna and tells her, "Umm Edna, Sammy told me to tell you that she had to go back to Nilbog to check on some things and pick up some things so until she gets back she left me in charge of being with you and cheering you up after what happened with Dib." Edna then says, "Thanks May, I always considered you my bestest friend in my new home who isn't a Ed." Nazz walks up to the two and says, "Umm...what am I Edna?" Edna then says, "Sorry Nazz but I met May and Kasumi first when I arrived to Peach Creek. Weren't you with Junior at the time?" Nazz then says, "Good point but still can I be one of your good non-ed friends?" Edna then smiles and says, "Of course, but I mostly see May as my BFF because...well... I see a bit of myself in her... plus she's cool."

May blushes and Nazz then says, "Well basically as a Kanker she never had any friends until Fred fell for her but...umm... how old is he anyway." Fred Fredburger then gives her his I.D. that reads he is 12 in human years and Nazz says, "Well that explains alot, plus for a underworld creature he seems to enjoy being with humans and living like one." Jeff then crawls down and says, "Me too! now who wants some hotcakes?" The girls then go to breakfast.

Ed comes out of hiding and he says to Edna, "I heard the whole thing so I wanna be May's friend too!" May blushes big time and says, "Thank you "Big Ed" but you already are one." Edna then says, "wait wait wait! Everytime we do a cute moment in this story, something scary and disturbing happens next! Ed accidentally pokes May's bellybutton and she "pooted" Ed then says, "Isn't that scary and disturbing enough?" Edna then says, "Not really..." May then says, "So? girls fart too! Except I just had marshmallows!" Then the girls and Ed leave for breakfast.

Everyone then has breakfast and Ed and Harold were in a hotcake eating contest. Ed wins of course. Nazz is excited that today's the day they finally go to Drac-con and Nazz then asks Lizzy, "Umm Lizzy where is Dracula?" Lizzy then says, "Don't worry Nazzy, he will show up in the con later on. Oh and remember our plan, we still got to find a way to find out what's under Double D's hat." She says this while sitting next to Double D and Lizzy then says, "Umm I got to find out what's under that cat...the cat statue in the restaurant next door!" Double D then shrugs and says, "You know you have to be as strong as Ed to find out what's under that Mankineko statue." The two girls breathed a sigh of relief.

Sarah and Jimmy show up dressed as Miss Goldenweek and Mr. 2 Bon Clay from "One Piece" and Eddy sees Jimmy's costume and says, "Two things: I forgot they were even here and I knew Jimmy would dress like that!" Jimmy cries and Sarah gets so angry that she paints a yellow symbol on Eddy and he is laughing uncontrollably, telling her, "AHAHAHA YOU JUST PAINTED ON ME INSTEAD OF AHAHAHAHAHA HITTING ME....oh no... AHAHAHAH COLOR TRAP!" Sarah then says to Grim, "Thanks for letting me use your magic paints Grim but since you tried to claim me..." Sarah then paints Grim's face with a red symbol and Grim punches himself in the face repeatedly while she says, "Stop hitting yourself! Stop hitting yourself!" Kasumi wipes the mark from Grim's face and says, "Sarah I know you're the main reason why Grim became our friend and other stuff but it give you no right to do such a thing to him." Ryoko then wipes the mark from Eddy as well and Ryoko then says, "Man Eddy I wish you stop doing stuff like that."

Soon after breakfast. Everyone packs up and they head to "Drac-con 2008" a huge Anime convention in all of Japan. Double D then says, to the group. "There we are friends, after chapters of planning and homework we have to make up because Principal Von Ghoulish is sending it to us, we still made it to the con. Let's have a sacred moment of silence.

**(Sacred moment.......................until someone in the group poots)**

Eddy then says, "Geez May! You and your marshmallows just ruined the sacred moment!" May blushes but then Edna then says, "Umm Eddy it wasn't May because I could've heard it." Edwina giggles and says, "I pooted!" and everyone gags while she giggles.

Double D then sighs and says, "I hope this doesn't turn out to be like the last comic book convention when we were dressed like Disney Characters.

**(flashback begins) **

Double D wheels around in his wheeler costume and he says, "I don't think anyone has seen "Return to OZ", I mean I enjoyed that Disney movie because it was the only thing close to being true to the original Frank L. Bahm novels. Double D then sees Eddy and Eddy then says, "What are you supposed to be? A Power Rangers monster?" Double D then says, "I'm a wheeler, a creature that serves Princess Mombi from "Return to OZ" and... GOOD LORD EDDY!" Eddy then says, "I'm dressed in my Scrooge Mcduck costume, seeing as I like money and a lot of it!" Double D covers his eyes with his front wheels and says, "It's not that... YOU'RE NOT WEARING ANY PANTS!"

True, Eddy is wearing small glasses, a top hat, and a blue (or red) smoking jacket... but no pants (thank goodness censor bars exist) Eddy then says, "At least I got the spats right!" Double D then asks, "Why don't you dress like Flintheart Glomgold? Eddy responds, "But he's the SECOND richest duck in the world!" Double D then says, "I hope things don't get any worse..." Then smoke appears and Ed shouts, "I AM THE TERROR THAT FLAPS IN THE NIGHT! I am the grill that cooks your hotdogs... I AM DARKWING DUCK!"

Double D is shocked to see Ed dressed like Darkwing Duck, he has the hat, cape, costume, mask, even the gas gun... BUT NO PANTS!!! Double D then faints as Ed and Eddy are escourted by security for their "wardrobe malfunctions". Ed shouts as he is being escourted, "LET'S GET DANGEROUS!"

Nazz walks by dressed as Alice from "Alice in Wonderland" and says, "Nice wheeler costume Double D, if you weren't unconcious I'd be terrified." Then she picks up Double D and takes him outside for some fresh air.

**(flashback ends)**

Ed then tells Double D and Eddy, "I got my costume ready!" Ed then pulls out a sword and shouts, "BY THE POWER OF GRAVYSKULL!" Then he rips off his clothes and he is seen dressed like the original He-man and he shouts, "I HAVE THE POWER!" Then he points at Emma-chan and she says, "No Ed, I don't wanna be battle cat! nya!"

The three Eds see a man dressed as Faye Valentine from "Cowboy Bebop" and shout, "AAAH! MANFAYE!" Then they bump into a man in a Sailor Moon outfit and shout, "AAAH! SAILOR BUBBA!" And then they bump into a man dressed as Harui Suzumiya and shout, "AAAH! HARRY SUZUMI...hey waitaminute you're not well known yet!" Double D then says, "Is this a anime convention or one of those...umm...places?"

Edna is just as suprised as them. Then she reveals to the Eds that she is cosplaying as a Ghostbuster from "The Real Ghostbusters". Ed is suprised and says, "COOL COSTUME EDNA!" Edna responds, "Thanks Ed, if I was still with Dib I'd be Dana Scully and he would be Fox Mulder but... this costume fits me!" Rukia, Hanako, and Sayo-chan are nervous by Edna's costume and Edna says to them, "Don't worry, I only bust evil spirits and I see none around here... and Rukia you pretty much bust ghosts too! Oh and my "Slime blower" just fires water" May Kanker then says, "OH MY GOSH! THIS IS THE FIRST TIME THE AUTHOR DOESN'T REFERENCE "FILMATION'S GHOSTBUSTERS" IT'S THE END OF THE WO..." Hikari then says to May, "May that joke isn't funny anymore like how Rolf used to imitate M. Night Shamal...shama...whatever... hey whatever happened to Rolf anyway?"

Then the group runs into Kagome (Zadok's girlfriend) and Edwina then says, "Hi, I know you, where's your boyfriend?' Kagome then says, "I don't think you want to see him... for you see... when he found out Toonami ended... he was crying like a baby!" Zadok then says, "I HEARD THAT!" Zadok then sees Edna sitting across from him and he asks, "What's wrong with you?" Edna then says, "I'm sad because my boyfriend moved away... if it weren't for my "nakama" I'd be very sad. By the way, who are you and why do you and your girlfriend seem to be around us alot...and Edwina said you helped her when I was away."

Zadok explains, "Well your group seems to be cool... I mean you have a talking skeleton for a friend and... I see you're friends with the Kimono Sisters. They're very popular around these parts." Edna then says, "Yeah I know. You know "Mr. dog-man-guy... we're at a con, we should enjoy ourselves...what is your name anyway?" Zadok then says, "My name is Zadok and this is Kagome, just like your friends we also believe that humans should get along with supernatural creatures. That's why we help you guys in secret."

Edna then says, "Well since my friend is back in my old town I guess I can have some fun with my BFF and her boyfriend." Edna then sees Matt the penguin and Edwina's little brother Tim and Matt says, "Sorry mom but Tim had me train in the graveyard in case I finally get a important role in this story and some supernatural creep attacks the lot of you.... where's Sammy and Dib?" Edna picks up Sammy and hugs him saying, "Well they have responcibilities but I choose to stay with my "nakama", plus Sammy wants me to be with my BFF from the Cul-De-Sac May Kanker and Fred Fredburger."

Fred then pets the penguin and says, "Hey umm Edna.. how about we like go do something, YES!"

Edna gets up and goes to the dealer room with May, Fred Fredburger, and Matt. The four see Double D dressed as Willy Wonka from the 2005 movie and says to them, "Sorry Edna but it appears that crazy fangirls either mistake me for Johnny Depp or "The Warden" of "Superjail". The two girls giggled until Edna sees Eddy dressed as the Joker from the first "BATMAN" movie and she snaps and pulls out a wooden sword autographed by 'Technomaru" and she tries to swing at him and May and Fred hold her back and May says, "Eddy, trust me. If you don't... I'll release her!" Eddy is scared and May says, "Of course you remember Edna is a Caulrophobic"

Ryoko Kimono shows up dressed as her namesake and Edwina is dressed as Sasami. Ryoko holds Eddy's hand and says, "Yes Eddy, I agree with her. Please change into your Tenchi costume... for me?" Edwina is creeped out by Eddy's costume and asks, "Why are you dressed like that creepy clown criminal from Batman?" Eddy replies, "Well I compare myself to Jack Nickle...what's his name so I chose this but since you and Edna are afraid of clowns I guess I'll go change!" Edwina then says, "Well Emma-chan has a magic bag so maybe it can change your costume to a Tenchi Masaki one. By the way how can the "Girlman" and "Batman" franchises exist?" Ryoko then says, "It's just like "Cosmic Wars" and "Star Wars"... no one knows! Now let's get my lovable yet stupid boyfriend changed. (To Eddy) You might be what everyone judges you as a "greedy dimwit" but I will always love you with all my heart! My Prince!" Eddy mutters something and then Ryoko says, "What was that?" Eddy yells out "I LOVE YOU RYOKO!" Ryoko blushes and says, "Oh that's right I forget, you have a hard time talking to me and girls in general... perhaps we would let you hang out with me, Hikari and Marie often.

Eddy is nervous by this.

Edna, May, Fred, and Matt look at the horror movie props and then they run into Hikari and Kasumi, also dressed like their namesakes but Jeff the spider shows up dressed as "that Spider-guy" (red and blue costume) and Marie Kanker is dressed like Mary Shaw from "Dead Silence", complete with her ventriloquest dummy "Eddo". May says to Marie, "You still carry that thing?" Marie Kanker then replies, "Well I do need a dummy and this was the one I took from Lee's room which she took from Eddy's trashcan, plus "Dead Silence" is my favorite horror movie."

Jeff then says, "Oh and by the way, I decided to end that joke from Chapter 39 once and for all... that chapter parodied Spider-man and I'm dressed as Spider-man! Look at me!" And with that, Jeff hangs on the ceiling with his webs and sings, "Spider-man....Spider-man...does whatever...umm...Spider-man does!" Then a bunch of people stop whatever they're doing and one of them shouts "DO "SPIDER-PIG"!"

Jeff then says, "WHAT WAS THAT! YOU WANT "SPIDER-PIG"? YOU GOT IT FANBOY!"

"Spider-pig...Spider-pig... does whatever a Spider-pig does! Can he swing on a web, no he can't, he's a pig!" Hey wait-a-minute...isn't Spider-ham the first "Spider-pig"? Oh well."

Ed then says to Hikari, "I'm guessing you formed a "posse" too. (Hikari agrees) Well... while Sammy went back to Nilbog, she wanted May to be with me since we're so close." Hikari then says, "Well Edna...just remember you're not alone and we'll always be with you, but right now I got to save "Sock Hat-Kun" because crazy fangirls think he's either Johnny Depp or the Warden from "Superjail". Warden from Superjail appears and says, "Yeah Hikari, save him from being mistaken for me!" The group looks suprised and Hikari then says, "Umm... Mr. Warden, I think you're not allowed to leave the grounds of Superjail at all!"

The Warden giggles nervously and as he shouts "Enuck Chuck" he flies away on a rainbow that came from his top hat before anything happens to Superjail. May Kanker then says, "I'm beginning to think shows on Adult Swim are for insomniac weirdos." Hikari then says, "I got announcement that "King of the Hill" and "The PJs" will be on Adult Swim next year so... those shows don't seem to be for insomniac weirdos."

Unknown to everybody, the Twins from Superjail teleport to the convention and this is their dialogue:

Twin 1: This place looks awesome.

Twin 2: Pinch me I'm dreaming.

Twin 1: If only Combaticus was still around.

Twin 2: Combaticus is always with us, he is the god of war now.

The Twins see Double D being chased, being mistaken for the Warden by crazy fangirls.

Twin 1: I do not believe what I am seeing, he must have followed us and abandoned Superjail.

Twin 2: Let us go back before history repeats itself one more!

Then they teleport back to Superjail before anything else happens.

Edna looks at the props and tells the others, "Hey look, it's a anti-matter ray gun from "The Rocky Horror Picture Show", that sports almanac from 'Back to the Future part II", a strange dog puppet from "Meet the Hollowheads", the laser gun and medallion from "Laserblast",a Turboman doll from "Jingle all the way", a Robert the Hedgehog puppet from "Meet the Feebles", "flesh video tapes" from "Videodrome", and there's a puppet of Aylmer from "Brain Damage"... as well as Aylmer's voice actor Zacherley the horror movie host. Zacherley just waves and says, "Hi kids!"

May asks Edna, "You actually watch that weird stuff?" Edna replies, "Me and Ed like to watch weird movies, yeah I have a taste as strange as his... but I see something really cool! It's the armor from the Iron Man movie. The group stare in awe.

After leaving Hikari's group, Edna, May, and Fred Fredburger run into Johnny 2x4 who is dressed as Franky from "One Piece" as well as Numbuh 362 and Lizzy dressed as "the square sisters" Mozu and Kiwi. Also joining them are Jimmy and Sara as Mr. 2 Bon Clay and Miss Goldenweek. Edna then says, 'Wow Johnny, your costume is "Super" but no one wants to see your "banana hammock"... umm am I allowed to say "banana hammock" in this fanfic?" May checks "da rules" and says, "Yes we can as long as no one knows what "banana hammock" means.

So, Edna, May, Matt, and Fred Fredburger then watch Rukia enter the "Rukia look-a-like contest and then she loses to one contestant and then says to the winner, "So you have what it takes?" then the winner says to her in a suprisingly masculine voice, "Yeah, it tooks weeks of study into get the right accuracy of the costume." Rukia is so shocked that she lost to a man that she leaves the con and goes after hollows just to vent her anger apon on. Grim shows up dressed like Brook from "One Piece" and says, "My cousin lost to a man, I cannot believe my eyes... but I do not have any eyes...YOHOHOHOHOHO!" Then before Edna can say anything, Ed shows up in his He-man costume and says, "I will fight you Skeletor!" And chases Grim away.

Soon it's time for "Iron Cosplay", a show similar to "Iron Chef" but it involves making cosplay costumes. Kasumi shows up and says to Edna's group, can I join you guys for this event?" May nods and soon they pull out pizza boxes while their opponents pull out bubble wrap

**(5 minutes later)**

The opponents couldn't find a way to use bubble wrap but Edna managed to make a costume for Kasumi...Polly Ester from "Samurai Pizza Cats". The group wins tickets to have lunch with a celebrity at the con. Meanwhile the girl opponent says to the boy opponent, "Oh great going PEJP Bengtzone, we lost to them!" Then the boy opponent says to the girl opponent, "Oh shut up Jillian!" Then they see Emma Iveli and Winter Knight in the audience flip them off and laugh at them. Then Winter Knight shouts, "GREAT JOB EDNA!"

Then for a victory dance, Edna, May, and Kasumi perform the "Hare Hare Dance" from "The Melancholy of Harui Suzumiya" and end up with alot of applause.

Now's the time to go watch some anime. Edna and the group meet up with the others to the room where they show "Anime that are not in America yet." Then they watch one episode of the following: "Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z", "Ge Ge Ge no Kitaro (2007 version)", "Yu-Gi-Oh: the shadow games (the one where Kaiba has green hair)", "Pretty Cure", and "Mermaid Melody Pitchi Pitchi Pitch". The girls loved "Pretty Cure", "Powerpuff Girls Z", and "Mermaid Melody Pitchi Pitchi Pitch", but the guys liked the other two shows.

After the programing was over, Edna, her pet penguin Matt, May, and Fred, see Emma-chan all mad and stuff. Edna asks what's wrong and Emma then says, "This panel is gloryfying stuffing women till they become fat, they must be stopped!" Hikari walks up to them and says, "I'll help you guys, my cousin told me about this cult and I'll see to it that their members get what's coming to them."

Before Hikari can do anything, Edna and her friends open the door and to their horror they see hooded figures in a panel chanting evil chants and their leader stands up on the podium and says in a demonic voice, "NOW THAT THE WG CULT HAS UNITED, WE MUST PREPARE FOR THE RITUAL THAT WILL SPREAD OUR INFLUENCE ACROSS THE WORLD...NOW...BRING FORTH THE VIRGIN SACRIFICE...MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Then they bring a young girl dressed like May from Pokemon who is simply terrified. She is tied up and as she cries, the leader then announces, "WE SHALL FEED THIS CHILD PIES, LARD, HAMBURGERS, ICE CREAM, AND PIZZA LACED WITH PEANUT BUTTER AND MARSHMALLOWS! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Edna clutches her fist as she sees this happening and then... she remembers what happened before breakfast after Ed accidentally poked May in the bellybutton after she ate marshmallows so she has a plan to save the "sacrifice"

Edna then shouts, "STOP! I found someone worthy of being your sacrifice...and she's dressed like Suzu from "Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo"!" May is shocked and Edna says, "I have a plan and if you get through with this... I'll give you anything you want... ANYTHING...except for Ed, he's Kasumi's!" May shivers and says, "Ok... I trust you Edna!" The cult agrees and laugh evily and chant "oooh chub chub!"

Edna then says to the evil nerds, "Ok... I will force feed her with marshmallows so hand me all the marshmallows you can!" So they give Edna marshmallows by the shovelful and stuffs May Kanker till she is inflated while Fred, Matt, and Emma-chan untie the girl in the May costume and run off until Edna's plan works.

Edna feeds May Kanker till she is totally ballooned up and then Edna tells the WG cult leader, "Hey chubby chaser guy... she gets squeemish and helpless if you press her bellybutton... try it!" Edna runs off to the exit door and then the WG cult leader makes the fatal mistake of pressing May's bellybutton after she eats that many marshmallows in one sitting...

Emma-chan transforms her bag into a steel door and prevents the "toxic gas" from escaping the room. Fred then looks at Edna with sad eyes and Edna then says, "Don't worry, I remember May gets "the toots" from eating marshmallows and so what way to punish those creeps by giving them a taste of their own medicine?"

After the "toxic gas" clears up, Emma-chan removes the doors and the cult members are to the point of near death, then all of a sudden a troop of Officer Jennys show up and arrest every member of the WG cult. Ollie Williams then appears dressed as Mohji from "One Piece" and he says to the defeated nerds, "THEM'S CHUBBY CHASERS!"

Hikari shows up and says to Edna, "Good job on stopping them, I just called the police!" officer Jenny arrests a member and says, "My sister was a victim of your cult!" another says, "My cousin was a victim too... and she was a nurse joy!" Edna goes into the room and sees May Kanker back to her normal self and says, 'Wow, I guess it was the gas that ballooned me up." Edna hugs her and says, "May you did it! Not only did we get back at those chubby chasing sickos but we did it together!" Then all of a sudden, one high ranked Officer Jenny walks up to Edna and May and says, "We know you two were the ones who brought them to us and saved someone so... we are in your debt! You can have this as a reward!"

May then says, "Is it a monkey? Me and Fred always wanted a pet monkey!" Officer Jenny then says, "Umm... no... it's... YOUR OWN NINTENDO DS LITES!" Edna and May are excited and they see Emma-chan, Hikari, and Fred Fredburger with Nintendo DS lites too. Matt then says to Edna, "Umm Mom, May, someone wants to see you." Then they see a very happy unnamed girl dressed as May from Pokemon who hugs Edna and May and thanks them.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	82. Draccon part 2

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, Eddy, Edna n Edwina: Live in Japan**

**Chapter 82: Drac-Con! part 2: Eddy vs the Hentai Room**

Very Sorry for the delay but I very busy with work and other stuff... plus it doesn't help that I got "Spider-Man: Web of Shadows" for the Nintendo DS and I'm also a youtube addict. Also I'm working on the sequel to the hit horror fanfic "ED, EDD, N EDDY ZOMBIES" called "ED, EDD, N EDDY ZOMBIES 2: Kids Next Door VS Cartoon Network Zombies"

Yes, me and Emma Iveli are against WG (weight gain) fetishes

33,000 hits and running, YES!

currently I hurt my back at work so I guess I have catching up to do here, wish me luck fans!

SOMEONE DID FANART OF EDNA AND MAY IN UNDERFIST UNIFORMS! AND SOMEONE DID FANART OF THE KIMONO SISTERS... YAY ME!

Well... they made it to Japan!

--

LAST TIME:

As everyone wigs out at the con, Edna and her group stops a sick cult obsessed with stuffing girls will they are mega-super-fat. the story continues!

--

Edna notices the girl dressed as May from Pokemon smiling at her and Edna then says, "Hello, what's up?" The girl says, "Hi I'm Stacy, thank you for saving me, I'm in your debt!" Edna and May are confused by this and Edna says, "Umm you can hang out with us if you like." Stacy giggles with delight and grabs the two girls by the hands and says, "C'mon, I know where we can get some melon ramunes."

As they are going to a ramune stand, they run into Zadok and Kagome who are dressed up as Rorschach and Silk Specter from "The Watchmen". Edna says to them, "Cool costumes...so the movie is actually going to be made after all...too bad "Revenge of the Old Queen never did." Zadok asks, "What is "Revenge of the Old Queen"?" Edna replies, "It's the never made sequel to "The Rocky Horror Picture Show" that involves Frank N. Furter's mother the Old Queen wanting revenge on Riff-Raff for killing her son... it's true my older sister told me about this, she even has a rare soundtrack of the opening song called "The Moon Drenched shores of Transylvania"

**(Author's note: yes, all that is true! Heck even I own the a Mp3 of that song!)**

Zadok then says, "Weird, just like that "Revenge of the Nerds" remake that never made it. nor that sequel to "Beavis and Butthead do America"

**(Author's note: yes that's also true!)**

May just got reminded of something so she pulls out the schedual and says, "Oh look Edna, room 4 is now showing a marathon of cartoons on MTV like "The Brothers Grunt", "Spy Groove", "Aeon Flux", "3 South", and a long marathon of "Beavis and Butthead"!" Edna then perks up and says, "COOL! I like Beavis and Butthead! They are soooo funny and my big sister used to let me watch that when mom and dad are asleep but I know better than to not imitate them...right May?"

May appears nervous and says, "Well...me and my sisters used to watch that show and that's probably how we learned to treat the Eds badly...but we were young and stupid back then...now I've grown up!"

Edna turns around and says, "Hey Zadok you wanna...come..with us? Hey where did he go? Where's Stacy?" Stacy shows up dressed as Misty from "Pokemon" but in the Hoenn style. Stacy then says, "I got the ramune so let's go see "Buffcoat and Beaver"!" Edna and May laugh at how Stacy got their names wrong and Edna then says, "We're not laugh at you Stacy, we were laughing at the fact that one running gag of the show is that some characters cannot get their names right, such as calling Beavis Beaver, Beatrice, Paul Lenig, Brevis, Joe, Paul and Travis. May then adds, "And Butthead is called Buffcoat, Headbutt, Butthole, Butter-head, Buttbrain, Tangpode, Nuthead and Bob-head.

The three girls are laughing out loud but Fred and Matt have no idea what they are talking about. Then Hikari, Ryoko, and Kasumi show up and overhear them and Hikari says to Edna, "Umm are you three going to see that horrible show?" Edna then says, "You don't like "Beavis and Butthead"? Why?"

Ryoko then says, "Being socialized girls in Japan, we find that show very horrible for me and my sister's taste! But anyway I might like J-pop, Punk, and I'm a tomboy but we have 23 reasons why we dislike that show and one of them is chapter 23 of this fanfic! Plus didn't they try to find stuff to get high by and did bad things to animals?" Kasumi then says, "And they are a bad example to Ed and Jeff....as well as Eddy"

Edna notices Eddy dressed in black holding shrubbery that covers his hands and face. Edna then tells Ryoko, "Hey Ryoko, speaking of Eddy I think I see him trying to sneak into the Hentai Room... again!"

The Kimonos seem shocked and they run to where the place is held.

Eddy manages to sneak into the room playing "La Blue Girl" and says to himself, "This is it... Hentai...at it's finest, just like my older brother always said. Eddy hears a voice announce, "THIS HENTAI IS BROUGHT TO YOU BY KLEENIX" then everyone laughs. Then the same person says, "HAND CHECK!" Then someone in the crowd makes a "Pee-wee Herman" like laugh" then the same person says, "EDDY CHECK!" Eddy is then shocked and runs off before he gets caught.

Eddy hides behind a plant and Kasumi walks up to him and Eddy then says, "Uh oh... Uh... Kasumi, you wouldn't tell Ryoko about my little venture into that room now would you?" Kasumi then says, "Sorry Eddy but you know kids our age are not allowed in those rooms and sneaking into them is wrong, plus Ryoko hates that kind of stuff...and tentacles.... RYOKO I FOUND HIM!" Eddy then runs off and hides out in the room that shows "Snow Fairy Sugar" and that anime is so sugary sweet and cute, Eddy runs out and bumps into Ryoko and then runs off and sees a video rooms labeled "Yaoi"

Eddy then gags at the idea of hiding in a Yaoi room so without anyone looking, Eddy runs into a seemingly abandoned video room and then he sits down and says silently, "Ha, I made it without Ryoko knowing and now it's time to get rowdy!" However the lights dim and the movie starts, with the title "2 girls, 1 cup: Anime Version" Then Eddy says, "I hope it's a hentai about two girls looking for a legendary golden cup." Then Eddy is watching the movie and it shows two girls and....

Eddy watches the video and then his eyes widen and water, his mind cannot pick up such information, he feels a queasy feeling in his gut and he shouts, "WHAT ARE THEY DOING! HEY THAT ISN'T RIGHT! EW EW EW AAAAHHHH" Eddy gets up from his seat and tries to open the door but they are bolted shut and then he bangs the door and shouts, "LET ME OUT OF HERE! THIS IS NASTY! I'D RATHER KISS A KANKER THAN WATCH THIS! HELP ME!" To Eddy's horror the movie plays again and then Eddy hears laughter outside the window and then all of a sudden he just faints...

Eddy wakes up and sees Marie Kanker either kissing him or giving him mouth to mouth and then Eddy is shocked at this and Marie says, "You did say you'd kiss a Kanker than watch that movie!" Nazz then says to Ryoko while eating Koala Yummies, "You were right Ryoko, the trap we set up just for Eddy would really teach him not to be such a perv... Umm Ryoko where did you even get that movie from?" Ryoko then says, "Me and Hikari planned this while we were here earlier in case my man plans to sneak into the hentai room instead of seeing me. So we hired some animators to do a anime version of the sick internet fad "2 girls 1 cup" because according to this one poll, it is said to be the most repulsive thing ever in existance... other than the "Guinea pig" movies from Japan.

Hikari then sees that Nazz, Junior, and Emma-chan are cosplaying as Temari, Shikamaru and Hinata and comments, "Nice theme for your group, after we get Eddy up let's go out for sushi ok? Nazz agrees and Emma-chan seems delighted. Then they see the Iron Man armor from the last chapter walking around on it's own. The "armor" then says, "Hey guys, it's me Hanako, check out this costume, all I did was possess it and it's pretty much my costume!" Everyone is freaking out at the animated armor and Sayo-chan then says, "Hanako, we shouldn't freak out the humans, just put that back where it came from ok?" Hanako nods and walks back to where she got it from.

Eddy finally snaps out of it and Ryoko then says, "So are you gonna be a good boy? (Eddy nods) Are you gonna go watch more Hentai (Eddy shakes head) Do you love me?" Eddy then hugs Ryoko and says, "I should realize you are the one for me and I should change my ways for the best... Also I never want to see anything accociated with that again!"

Edwina shows up and says, "Big Brother, guess what I got you! A cup of chocolate ice cream! Eddy gags and runs to the restroom, they hear Eddy gagging and Edwina then says, "But I thought his older brother was lactose intolerant, did I just miss something?"

The girls then snicker at this.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	83. Draccon part 3

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, Eddy, Edna n Edwina: Live in Japan**

**Chapter 83: Drac-Con! part 3**

Very Sorry for the delay but I very busy with work and other stuff... plus it doesn't help that I got "Spider-Man: Web of Shadows" for the Nintendo DS and I'm also a youtube addict. Also I'm working on the sequel to the hit horror fanfic "ED, EDD, N EDDY ZOMBIES" called "ED, EDD, N EDDY ZOMBIES 2: Kids Next Door VS Cartoon Network Zombies"

Yes, me and Emma Iveli are against WG (weight gain) fetishes

33,000 hits and running, YES!

My back is ok now guys!

SOMEONE DID FANART OF EDNA AND MAY IN UNDERFIST UNIFORMS! AND SOMEONE DID FANART OF THE KIMONO SISTERS... YAY ME!

Well... they made it to Japan!

--

May, Edna, Stacy, Fred Fredburger, and Edna's pet Penguin Matt leave the room that showed MTV cartoons and Edna then says, 'Boy May, it's just like old times with me and Emily...my older sister." May nods and says, "But for some reason, the Brothers Grunt remind me of the Eds... must be a strange connection of some sort but oh well."

Marie watches the five exit the theater as she drinks some italian soda with Hikari, Kasumi, and Jeff. Marie then tells Hikari, "You know...this is the first time I've ever seen May so happy!" Jeff then says, "Of course, she became our friend and became BFF with Aunt Edna, it's almost like the day Edna first moved to the Cul-de-sac and Kasumi and May befriended her and told her she should be a Ed....mmmm....mmmm! This soda is great! By the way Aunt Hikari why did we let Marie hang out with us again? She used to be mean to us and worked for the weirdo with the gold apple.

Hikari then says, "Well I'll tell you once again nephew, Marie seems to be a outsider and being bad is a call for help of sorts, when Kasumi invited her to that christmas party it seems like she realizes some people care about her and want to be her friends... Plus she saved us on several occasions like the "Spank Vampire" incident Edwina told us about... isn't that right Marie?" Marie is covering her face as she seems to be crying and Hikari asks, "Marie... are you crying?...oh my goodness you are! Why?"

Marie then says as she sobs, "Yes it's true, you're right about everything. You and Double D are so meant for eachother, you're even as intelligent as him. For once someone finally understands me! Lee never does and May is too dim to even get the point. I'm glad I left that jerk Lee and hung out with you guys!" Kasumi hugs Marie and says, "I understand how you feel, just let it all out and after that we'll either go see what's in the video rooms or we'll go find some snacks. Oh my! Ever since Jeff entered my life I seem to have a motherly trait. Marie then says, "Umm Kasumi can you...umm... not tell anyone about this?"

Kasumi just smiles and nods and as she looks at Hikari and Jeff they do a "zipped lip" gesture. Marie then says, "You know I consider you as me closest friend since you know what I'm really like. Ok let's go get some snacks and see if a room is showing either "Dragon Ball Z" or "Fist of the North Star". Kasumi then says, "Umm Marie those shows are violent but... ok! At least "Dragon Ball Z" is funny. So the two go to the dealer room for snacks while Hikari and Jeff watch, they also see Edna's group enter as well.

Edna, May, and Fred Fredburger are drinking melon ramune and singing "We built this City" by Starship and Matt the Penguin then says, "Umm Edna, May, I think you had way too much to drink. Mmmm.... crackers shaped like fish!"

Edna meets bumps into a Japanese boy, wearing a costume that looks exactly like the one worn by the Digimon Emperor but it's colored blue instead of purple, he was also wearing a mask, and had his brown hair sticking out in many directions. Edna blushes and the boy blushes too. May slightly pushes Edna to the boy and she says, "talk to him!" Edna then says nervously, "Cool costume, are you from around here?' The boy responds, "Nope, I'm just doing something for my sister, you look cool yourself, the name's "Quincy", You?" Edna responds, "The Name's Edna, I'm just going to the convention with my "Nakama and friends...they're trying to cheer me up after me and my boyfriend broke up."

Quincy then says, "Wow, that's heavy, I noticed you were singing a Starship song while drinking that elixir, I like that type of music." Edna then blushes and says, "My older sister was a fan." Quincy then says, "You have a older sister too? Well mine is a bit of a meany but I still respect her. By the way, your friend looks familiar, have you seen these boys and their Grim Rea..."

Before Quincy can finish, Jack O' Lantern appears out of nowhere and he says to Edna with a angry scorn on his pumpkin head, "I'm going to destroy you for the last time we met...oh snap it's Grim and the Eds." As Grim and the Eds appear and regroup and see Jack, Grim then says, 'Oh boy, finally a fight! I'm so going to enjoy this! Time we use our ultimate fusion... Grim EdDY!" But then Fred Fredburger pulls out a Optimus Prime action figure and duct tapes it to his head, "fusioning" with it and then he dashes towards Jack and says "FREDIMUS PRIME SHALL DEAFEAT YOU...YES!" Then he knocked him down and then May pulls out a prop Mjolnir (Thor's hammer) and smashes Jack's pumpkin-head with it.

Grim then says, "Well that kinda ruined the opportunity, now if only we meet up with my cousin "Da Queen of the black puddle" or that thing that possessed Johnny 2x4 and turned his costume black and evil.

After Grim says this, Quincy looks at a picture and looks at Grim and Eds and before he can do anything, Edna is then suddenly attacked by a black mass that quickly possesses her... she becomes rather shadowy in a black suit with a spider-symbol on her chest. And to everyone (especially Johnny 2x4's horror, she walks towards Eddy, and then exposes her fangs and laughs evily as she strangles him with her tendrils... just like in Eddy's dream.

**NEXT CHAPTER; A SHOCKING BATTLE OF UNBELIEVABLE PROPORTIONS!!!**


	84. Draccon part 4 BATTLE ROYALE!

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, Eddy, Edna n Edwina: Live in Japan**

**Chapter 84: Drac-Con! part 4: GRIM EdDY VS DARK EDNA!!!**

Very Sorry for the delay but I very busy with work and other stuff... plus it doesn't help that I got "Spider-Man: Web of Shadows" for the Nintendo DS and I'm also a youtube addict. Also I'm working on the sequel to the hit horror fanfic "ED, EDD, N EDDY ZOMBIES" called "ED, EDD, N EDDY ZOMBIES 2: Kids Next Door VS Cartoon Network Zombies"

Yes, me and Emma Iveli are against WG (weight gain) fetishes

33,000 hits and running, YES!

My back is ok now guys!

SOMEONE DID FANART OF EDNA AND MAY IN UNDERFIST UNIFORMS! AND SOMEONE DID FANART OF THE KIMONO SISTERS... YAY ME!

Well... they made it to Japan!

--

After being covered in the strange black gunk, Edna becomes rather shadowy in a black suit with a spider-symbol on her chest. And to everyone (especially Johnny 2x4's horror, she walks towards Eddy, and then exposes her fangs and laughs evily as she strangles him with his tendrils... just like in Eddy's dream. Edna becomes possessed by the Symbiote that once possessed Johnny 2x4 and Johnny and Lizzy happen to be there and Johnny says, "Holey Moley! You must have escaped during our last encounter with Eris!"

Grim sees this happen and fires his scythe at not only Eddy but Ed and Double D as well. All three are turned into jawbreakers and jump into Grim's mouth and in a flash of gold...

Then May is suprised by this remembering all the times this happened. Jeff, Marie and the Kimonos are also suprised by this...

Grim becomes a bishonen-type male with mid-length purple hair standing upright, and pale skin. He is wearing a long cape with immense shoulder guards, with golden body armor and gloves. He has Ed's monobrow, Double D's hat and gap teeth, and carries a sword with Eddy's face on it. The new being then says, "I AM GRIM (EdDY) AND I WILL PURIFY YOU! MAJIDE TIME!"

Grim EdDY looks at "Dark Edna" and "Dark Edna" looks at Grim EdDY. The two pull out their own swords and clash. "Dark Edna" then says, "This human is a suitable host, much better than that bald idiot that rejected me and that plank of wood that was unsuitable.... she will be mine! But first...REVENGE!"

Dark Edna then uses her tendrils to strangle Grim EdDY and then Marie tries pull him away from her and May yells out, "EDNA STOP! THAT'S YOUR NAKAMA! YOU LOVE THEM!" Then Dark Edna pulls out another tendril and strangles May with it. Dark Edna lets out a evil cackle and says, "Eris was a fool... I'm doing something that she and those moronic minions could never do...DESTROY THOSE WHO STAND IN MY WAY AND LET CHAOS REIGN!" Quincy then shouts, "DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY SISTER A MORON! AND LET THE GIRL GO!" Then he shouts, as he uses his powers, "SUPER FIST OF TECHNO! SONIC BL..." Dark Edna then grabs Quincy with her claws by the head and grips on it and says to him, "You can be a threat to me, better keep my eye on you."

Grim EdDY asks Quincy as he is struggling, "Hey...who is your sister anyway?" Quincy bows his head and says, "I don't want to say..." Grim EdDY accidentally drops his sword and then Dark Edna pulls out a tendril shaped like a axe and before she can do anything, Kasumi stands in front of Grim EdDy, shielding him.

No matter how she used the axe, Dark Edna could not hurt Kasumi. Kasumi sheds a tear and yells at Dark Edna, "STOP! LOOK AT YOU! THAT THING IS MAKING YOU DO HORRIBLE THINGS, YOU'RE HURTING YOUR BFF... YOUR NAKAMA, AND that boy you like that resembles Electronica." If you're unable to to hurt me then the real Edna is still in there fighting off the evil. Marie Kanker then pulls out a lighter and burns the tendril that is holding Quincy and Kasumi tells Quincy, "Umm...can you do the right thing?" Quincy smiles and aims his fists at Dark Edna as he shouts, "SUPER FIST OF ROCKER.... 100 WATT MEGAHURTZ!" And he fires a beam of sonic blast towards her, freeing May and Grim EdDY. And as a icing on the cake, Edwina shows up and uses her "magic sparkle eyes of kawaiiness" and Stacy does the same thing and says to Edna, "Pweeze stop being evil!"

Dark Edna is being overwhelmed by Marie's flames, Quincy's sonic blasts, and Edwina and Stacy's cuteness that the symbiote flees Edna and latches itself on Kasumi. Then the being gets violently ill and stutters, "Too...sweet...to pure... dying..." Grim EdDY then picks up his sword and as the being leaves Kasumi, Grim EdDY raises his sword in the air as he shouts "MAJIDE TIME" The Symbiote then shouts, "ARE YOU SERIOUS?" and Grim EdDY just slices the symbiote in two, destroying it for good!

The Con-goers think that was all a show and clapped for Grim EdDY. While Nazz and her group just show up and miss the whole thing, Nazz then sees Grim EdDY and says, "Grim...is that you? Now I know what happens when all three of you fusion into Grim...cool."

Edna wakes up and sees Grim EdDY and says to him, "So that's what you guys look like when all for of you fusion, you look good..." Quincy then says, "My princess... are you ok!" Edna then says, "My prince! But... who and what are you?" Grim EdDY then says, "Yeah, just who are you anyway and who is your sister again?"

Quincy then says, "Quincy is just a human world name, My real name is "Free-Quincy" My sister is the one you know as "Electronica" While her boss Eris has disappeared as a result of your last encounter, she was still stranded on this world. Eventually she met up with others who used to work for Eris and somehow Eris placed a hit on the following people:

"Grim, Ed, Edd, n Eddy, Ryoko and Hikari Kimono, Fred Fredburger, Jeff the spider, Nazz, Nergal, Nergal Junior, "Captain Melonhead", Lizzy Bartley, and most of all, that fairy "Celeste"."

Then someone appeared and owns Eris' apple of discord, she organized the others and allowed Electronica to bring me to this world, they know you'd be in Japan so she sent me there with the intent of destroying you all. But...I saw...HER!" Edna then says, "That's right, me and Edwina are not on the list of Eris' targets because we never met her." Quincy then says, "Since you know what I was up to, I surrender...do whatever you want to me but make sure neither my sister nor her new leader hurt either this sweet thing or the little girl."

Nazz, the Kimonos, Edna, and Edwina all go "Awww" in unison.

Quincy's ID card slipped from his pocket and Edna looks at it, Edna then reads, "Hey, it says here he's my age! He came from a dimension where music is everything." Quincy then says, "I believe that now I revealed my sister's nefarious plot andnow you know my Identity, I will be a danger to you all...I must leave!"

Kasumi then puts her hand on his shoulder and says, "Wait, how about we hide you from her, it seems that you dropped her plot when you fell for Edna and you pretty much helped us big time! Plus you might be helpful to us, you don't want Eris or whoever your sister works for to destroy the world and Edna with it do you?" Quincy nods in agreement and holds Edna's hand and she blushes.

May blushes and says, "Aww they like eachother Marie." Marie then says, "Ick, mushy stuff! Hikari then says, "I wonder if love is contagious! Then the three and Fred Fredburger notices Chowder is cosplaying as Sanji and is being hugged by Panini who is cosplaying as Nami and Chowder then says, "Umm I'm not saying the line this time, I sorta kinda enjoy this...in a way."

Marie then says, "Yep it's love!"

Grim EdDY then says, "Well we're still fusioned so is there anything else we can fight before we de-fusion?" Then it sees the Queen of the Black Puddle appears as a tidal wave and then Grim EdDY unfusions and then Grim fires his scythe at Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Edna...

All four are turned into jawbreakers and jump into Grim's mouth and in a flash of gold...

And to everyone's suprise...

They became "Grim EdDYNA" that looks exactly like Grim EdDY but as a female wearing glasses. Soon it strikes at the Queen and it says, "So we meet again, will you give up trying to eat people and go vegetarian?" The Queen strikes it with a gust of water and it says, "I'll take it as a no!"

The two forces battle one another until Hanako appears and tosses 100 toilet papers at the Queen of the Black Puddle... absorbing her into the extra absorbant toilet papers. Emma-Chan uses her magical girl powers to trap the papers in a block of ice, Then Emma-Chan sucks the ice block into her magic bag, making sure she would never cause trouble for Team Grim-Ed ever again.

Then GrimEdDYNA unfusioned and Grim shouts to everyone, "WERE WE COOL OR WHAT MON?" Edna then falls onto Quincy's arms and as she comes to she says, "Now that we destroyed that strange creature, put you under our protection, and captured Grim's cousin...wanna date?

Quincy blushes and states, "You know back in my world I never "dated" before what's it like "dating" in the human world?" Edna then says, "I'd thought you'd never ask, Kimonos, do you have a limo set for going to the Tokyo Tower?" Hikari Kimono pulls out a cell phone and plans out the date. After making the call, Hikari goes up to Double D, kisses him and giggles while he blushes.

**(Later that day)**

Edna and Quincy are at the Tokyo Tower and as they embrace in each other's arms and then they see a Christmas tree being set up...oh Halloween!" Quincy then says, "Well Edna, since a tree is put up that means one thing... like they say in this world... Happy Holidays!

**THE END... FOR NOW!**


	85. Ryoko's Wild Side

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, Eddy, Edna n Edwina: Live in Japan**

**Chapter 85: "Ryoko's wild side"...**

Note: I DEFINATELY do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy, "Kids Next Door","Courage the Cowardly Dog" nor "that Grim show" and "Underfist"… but the original characters are mine... Especially "The Fourth Ed"! and the fifth one!

Very Sorry for the delay but I very busy with work and other stuff... plus it doesn't help that I got "Spider-Man: Web of Shadows" for the Nintendo DS and I'm also a youtube addict. Also I'm working on the sequel to the hit horror fanfic "ED, EDD, N EDDY ZOMBIES" called "ED, EDD, N EDDY ZOMBIES 2: Kids Next Door VS Cartoon Network Zombies"

This chapter contains romance between Ryoko Kimono and Eddy so be warned... however I did slip humor in this chapter and there will be a terrifying villian in the next chapter and some battles in the next chapters, I swear! Oh and this chapter reveals a secret about Ryoko Kimono that isn't for the faint of heart!

--

LAST TIME: After the huge event at Drac-Con, Halloween became Christmas so...

"Merry Christmas you filthy animal... and a happy new year!"

--

After spending days there, the crew decide to leave the Ge Ge Ge Hotel and go to the Kimono Mansion for a few days during the winter at the suggestion of how Hikari just realized that they shouldn't be in a haunted hotel when they can just go to their home instead... plus it's warmer there. They made themselves at home and are suprised at how amazing the bedrooms and bathrooms looked.

Eddy was about to use the restroom and after he does his "business" he notices there is no T.P. and he is nervous and thinks to himself. "I don't know what is worse, running of toilet paper or when..."she" appears and gives me some! Then again as a ghost she shouldn't leave her haunt and hang with us... that would be impossible." Then all of a sudden, Hanako appears with a roll of toilet paper and says, "HOWDY HO!" Eddy jumps off the toilet, screams and runs out of the bathroom, bumping into Ryoko and falling into her. To their suprise everyone sees the two like this and Eddy then says, "I can explain! Somehow that toilet ghost appeared even though I heard ghosts aren't supposed to leave their haunting grounds."

Hanako materializes and appears sad and says, "Why is he afraid of ghosts so bad? I'm a nice ghost, I even saved you guys alots and I even got you guys drinks." Ryoko then says, "Oh how can you be afraid of a specter that's nice...by the way Hanako, my man is afraid of ghosts because of a experience involving Ember Mclane back then... And maybe that time Ed almost married a ghost just to free her from a curse... and that time the ghosts of X-mas past, present, and future made him take Santa Claus' place."

Hanako then says, "But I'm a nice ghost... (cries)" Eddy then gets a glare from Ryoko and then Eddy gets up, puts his pants on, and hugs Hanako. Eddy then says, "Hmm how am I able to touch you, I thought ghosts go through anything...oh and I'm sorry for hurting your feelings." Hanako wipes up her tears and hugs back and says, "Thank you Eddy, oh and you would probably need this." She gives Eddy T.P. and Marie then says, "Phew, looks like someone forgot to wipe!"

**(After finishing his business in the bathroom)**

Eddy walks up to Ryoko who was drinking hot chocolate in the huge dining table and says to her, "Ryoko... I notice that despite your name you rarely act like your namesake... why is that and why do you want me to act all gentlemanlike and such, you know I can't ever give up scamming and I don't even look good in a monkeysuit!"

A tear falls from Ryoko's eye and she says, "Eddy my love, I knew one day you would ask me this... but I think Kasumi is the right person to explain it to you." Soon enough Kasumi shows up and says, "You might be Ryoko is the tomboyish yet proper Kimono Sister... well there is more to her than this and I have a photo album to prove it.

Eddy looks at the photo album and laughs as one photo shows her next to a wet futon and Kasumi then says, "Oops! You weren't supposed to see that! I mean here! This is her when she was 7... my sister would act rather wild just by the sip of that special drink called "special tea". Then she would run around the house naked, perform scams that really work, give kids at school wet willies, forced them to eat "mud pies", you name any immature act she did it... and drinking "special tea" while doing all those things! but then one day..."

Ryoko is drinking "special tea" from Kasumi's favorite cup, then she was caught and accidentally drops the cup, smashing it. Ryoko then seems scared and says, "I'm sowwy."

But then Kasumi has a semi-stern look on her face and says, "Sorry but you've been bad" and with that Kasumi just a little flick on her forehead. Ryoko starts crying and hugs Kasumi as Kasumi explains the rest, "Ryoko I know you are the youngest of us triplets but this gives you no excuse to be such a "heckion", that's why you have a lack of friends and not invited to parties so if you want guests for your "girls day" on March 3rd, I suggest you change your ways...oh and "special tea" isn't the type of drink little girls like ourselves shouldn't drink."

Ryoko then nods and hugs Kasumi again and says, "I'll try to be a good girl and make sure I gets lots of friends by March 3rd!" Kasumi then pats her head and Ryoko goes out and make something out of herself...and she will not take "Jack$$" as the answer.

So eventually Ryoko made friends and had the best "Girls' day" ever and used the money she scammed to pay for all the food in the party and she swore off "special tea" if it means being liked by all.

Ryoko then says, "Yes, it took Kasumi to show me the light and now I'm among the most popular girls in Japan and Eddy... I want you to change your ways or else you will be lonesome and friendless... it's probably why none of the Cul-de-sac kids liked you at first, save the other two Eds. But then Grim because your friend but you still do stuff like that, it's no wonder why spooky strange things happen... it's because you or some random supernatural being that likes to cause trouble for the heckuvit,

Eddy then says, "Ryoko... you really care about me and you don't want me to be a miserable lowlife...well because I love you and the last time I acted like myself I saw a disgusting movie so... I promise not to scam unless the fans want me to. Ryoko makes a big smile and glomps Eddy, then she giggles and says, "Hey Eddy, wanna shock some of our friends and be satisfied by it?"

So she grabs Eddy and both of them go inside a closet and instead of kiss and make up they were "kissing and making out"....

Edna, Quincy, May Kanker, Fred Fredburger, Jeff, and Stacy are drinking ramune and start singing the theme to "The Neverending Story" by Limahl. Jeff then says, "Umm Aunt Edna, I don't know if it's the sugar of this drink making us sing like that but why did you chose this song?"

Edna then says, "It's because it's my favorite fantasy film when I was a kid, I used to watch it with my big sister." Grim shows up and says, "Hi Edna, I be drinkin' me ramune, can I join?" Edna nods and they continued singing:

"...Make believe I'm everywhere, living in your eyes  
Written on the pages is the answer to our neverending story..."

A tear falls from Grim's non-existant eye as he says, "Man that be bringing back good memories, hold on while I get more ramune for you all." As Grim leaves, Jeff then says, "How about a Christmas song since it's just around the corner?" Edna nods in agreement and the group then sings:

"If the Lord were alive today, what would you give him this Christmas?

What do you give someone who has everything and more?

He can heal the sick, so don't give him an asprin! He can walk on water, don't give him a surfboard!

If the Lord were alive today, what would you give him this Christmas?

Give him a twenty dollar gift certificate at Pizza Jo's!"

Jeff then says to Edna, "Gee Aunt Edna that was a nice Christmas song... where did you learn that?" Edna then says, "Some...show...on Adult Swim." May then says, "It was "Moral Orel" wasn't it? Edna looks down and says, "Yes... but it doesn't matter because tomorrow at the X-mas anime convention they will show the final episode and I hope it isn't sad like the rest of season 3." Jeff then hears a doorbell and says, "Oh, perfect timing, the pizza I ordered for you all just came!" Jeff opens the door and when the deliveryman saw Jeff he dropped the pizza and ran. Jeff then says, "Looks like he showed up 30 minutes late so...I guess it's free, mmmm they serve the best pizza at Pizza Jo's!"

Numbuh 362 then says to Edna while drinking hot chocolate, "You know Moralton has a KND sector and it's members are Numbuh 1:1, Numbuh 3:16, Numbuh 11:35 and Numbuh 18:38. However I had them decommissioned because of some disturbing reasons but at least they helped prevented Ms. Censordoll from taking over Moralton and probably the world... So what's this about being a fan of "The Neverending Story?"

Edna then says, "Well I heard they might show it at the con tomorrow." Numbuh 362 then sees Quincy and says, "Don't worry, with me, Edna and the others by your side, we'll have you protected from your sister and whoever has Eris' golden apple. Quincy feels a bit safer and glomps Edna.

Jeff hears the doorbell ring and he sees Kagome and says, "We noticed you guys left the hotel, can me and Zadok join you?" Kasumi shows up and says, "Go right ahead, after all you were nice to us and helped us." Zadok comes in and is afraid of Jeff, then Jeff shows up with a plate full of pizza and tells Zadok, "I saved you a slice Zadok, it's from Pizza Jo's!" Zadok takes it and eats it and says, "Oh how can I be afraid of a polite talking spider who just gave me pizza... but a spider in a diaper and a shower cap is a different story!"

Edwina runs up to Zadok and hugs him and Kasumi then says, "Yep, me and Ed taught our little Jeffy how to be as sweet as he can be, help others, and being polite." Marie then says to Zadok, "Can I take you and Kagome's coats? Zadok hands them to her and as Marie Kanker tries to put their coats in the closet and she sees Eddy and Ryoko making out and she shouts, "Oh for....GET A ROOM YOU TWO!"

Then Edna and her group sees this and Edna looks at Quincy and Quincy then says, "I know what you are thinking and the answer is not yet." May then says, "How cute, they kissed and made up!, Stacy adds, "More like kissing and making out! I think Nazz and the hottie should see this!" Sure enough, Nazz and Nergal junior see this and says, "They are so cute together." Zadok and Kagome see this and Kagome asks Hikari if there is another closet in the mansion and she just rolls her eyes. Harold sees this and says, "Wow, it feels like I'm watching "Dawson's Creek" in HD. Kasumi and Edwina then see this and Kasumi then says, "How sweet, they do love eachother!" While Edwina joked, "I see them hugging!"

Lizzy and Sarah open the door and they see this happen and Lizzy sings, "I saw Ryoko kissing Santa Eddy!" Eddy just remembered that every year, the ghosts of Christmas past, present, and future (they resembly Naruto, Suzy Mizuno, and Dusknoir) always make him dress like Santa and deliver presents as punishment for his greedy and bad behavior. Then the ghosts appear and before Eddy can say anything, Past tells Eddy, "Actually you're not going to play Santa this year...BELIEVE IT!" Present then tells him, "We found someone much much much more deserving!"

Eddy then says, "Who can possibly be worse than me?"

**(Christmas Eve)**

The Spirits chose Lil Cheney as the replacement Santa. "Lil Santa Cheney" angerly delivers presents and says, "reh-reh-reh- I need the money-reh-reh-reh".

**(Back at the Kimono Mansion)**

Eddy then looks into a smiling Ryoko's eyes and says, "Well since I'm in the mood, I guess I'll tell you that you... GOT RICK ROLLED!

Eddy starts singing "Never gonna give you up" with different lyrics with Edna, Nazz, and May as backup

"We've know each other for so long  
Your hearts been aching  
and you're not too shy to say it  
Inside we both know whats been going on  
We know the game and were gonna play it

And I just want to tell you how Im feeling  
Got to make you understand,

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you"

Ryoko sighs with happiness and glomps Eddy. Everyone goes "Awww" Edna then says, "That's amazing Eddy, you won her heart by "rick rolling" her. Cheese appears out of nowhere and says, "I like Rick Rolling!" Ryoko then says, "Sweetie can you do two things for me? First try not to act like how I was when I was 7 and second... Rick Roll me again!"

Eddy then says, "Well...Ok... I will try not to scam and be on my best behavior *gulp* and second... I will....

"Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you"

So they danced till they got tired and prepared for the special X-mas Anime Con Dracula will be hosting tomorrow.

**NEXT TIME: Eddy will try to keep his word to Ryoko.... unless "The Vampire Elite" will do something about it...stay tuned! oh and...**

**"MERRY CHRISTMAS YOU FILTHY ANIMALS... AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!"**


	86. Vampire Elite!

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, Eddy, Edna n Edwina: Live in Japan**

**Chapter 86: VAMPIRE ELITE!**

Note: I DEFINATELY do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy, "Kids Next Door","Courage the Cowardly Dog" nor "that Grim show" and "Underfist"… but the original characters are mine... Especially "The Fourth Ed"! and the fifth one!

Very Sorry for the delay but I very busy with work and other stuff... plus it doesn't help that I got "New Super Mario Bros." for the Nintendo DS and I'm also a youtube addict. Also I'm working on the sequel to the hit horror fanfic "ED, EDD, N EDDY ZOMBIES" called "ED, EDD, N EDDY ZOMBIES 2: Kids Next Door VS Cartoon Network Zombies"

The Vampire Elite/ Johnny of the fog is actually a villian from my favorite supernatural anime "Ge Ge Ge no Kitaro" and "Hakaba Kitaro"

--

LAST TIME: After the huge event at Drac-Con, Halloween became Christmas so Happy Holidays! But wait! Does Eddy have money for a present for Ryoko?

--

Eddy walks around the streets of Japan at night, looking for a way to make honest money for Ryoko... as well as everybody without the use of scamming. Then Eddy sees a newspaper with a want-ad written in "monster language", Eddy then says to himself, "Hmm I see this is written in "monster language", better put on these glasses so I can read it..."

"NEED A EASY JOB ONLY A MONSTER CAN EXCUTE?

KNOW ANY TIES TO THE SUPERNATURAL?

THEN I WANT YOU TO EXECUTE A SUPERNATURAL MONSTER OF A JOB!

BIG MONEY! NO EXPERIENCE NESSESSARY!

Meet me at "La L'ane Riche", Japan's finest French restaurant.

-Johnny of the Fog-

Eddy enters "La L'ane Riche" and as he looks around for this "Mr. Johnny of the Fog" and as he looks around, he sees a distinguished gentleman drinking tea carrying a guitar. Soon Eddy gazes at the strange man and the strange man gazes at Eddy. The strange man then plays a song on his guitar that makes Eddy dance to a tango song. Eddy keeps dancing and a woman in the audience throws a rose at Eddy who puts it in his mouth and dances as he shouts, "OLE'!"

The Strange man then stops playing his guitar, looks at Eddy and smiles and says to him, "You're hired, I like ya kid! The name's Johnny...Johnny of the Fog!" Eddy then says, "And I'm Eddy, so what's the job?" Johnny then tells him, "Well I'll take you to my Villa on the hills and let you in on the big operation."

Eddy goes into Johnny's car as he drives through a dark, foggy forest. Eddy notices the car is bumping on the road and then notices the road is made out of skulls, Johnny then tells Eddy, "Sorry about the bumpy ride but the road is made out of the skulls of those who try to invade my Villa... Sorry but I'm very protective of my humble abode."

In the Villa, Eddy notices huge barrels of unknown liquid as Johnny pours some in a glass cup, Johnny then asks, "Would you like a "bloody mary"? Eddy responds, "But I'm too young for a alcoholic drink Mr. Johnny! My Girlfriend wouldn't approve of it!" Johnny then says, "Ummm... it's not a alcoholic drink..."

Eddy gags when he found out what that meant and then asks Johnny, "Ok, so what is the job anyway?" Johnny then says, "I want to eliminate a competitor vampire so I can be the elite vampire once more, my magic guitar shall not fail me!" Eddy then says, "Umm who is this vampire anyway?" Johnny then pulls out a picture of Dracula wearing a disco suit. Eddy then says, "Sorry Johnny but he is being protected by the Grim Reaper who apparently is a childhood fan of him.

Johnny then sips his glass and says, "Good think I hired you, perhaps we should pay this "Mr. Reaper" a little visit, I better pack up the magic guitar." So the two go back in Johnny's car and drive to the Kimono Mansion. Johnny pulls out his magic guitar and Eddy asks him, "What's so "magical" about that guitar, was it owned by "Neil Diamond"?" Johnny then says, "You doubt my magic guitar? It can do...THIS!" Then Johnny plays his guitar that summons a horde of bats to scare Eddy around, then Johnny calls them off and continues, "There... now time to use it to lure the one who protects Dracula and into his destruction with this!"

Johnny pulls out a vial with a skull and crossbones symbol on it, he tells Eddy, "This vial contains a powerful liquid that can melt any supernatural being, good thing it can be used to eliminate the grim reaper, now to lure him out!"

Fog appears and Johnny plays his guitar furiously. Meanwhile, Grim gets up from his futon and leaves the mansion. Matt the Penguin wakes up and sees this happen and thinks to himself, "Something isn't right, I have to check it out, also it looks like ol' Matt is going to save the day for once."

Grim walks towards Johnny in a trance like state while Eddy is shocked by this and Johnny laughs maniacally.

**(The villa of Johnny of the Fog)**

Grim is tied up in the attic as Johnny prepares the liquid. Johnny then says, "I'm having second thoughts about doing this, with the Grim Reaper on my side we can eliminate Dracula very easily, Eddy! See to it that he joins us...oh and here's a bit of a bonus!" Johnny hands Eddy a copy of "Make out Paradise" with 100 yen as a bookmark.

Eddy climbs up to the attic and sees Grim tied up, sleeping. Eddy shakes Grim and says, "HEY! WAKE UP BONEHEAD!" Grim wakes up and yells out, "EDDY! WHERE AM I, HOW DID I GET HERE, AND WHAT ARE YOU UP TO?" Eddy then says, "My employer Johnny wanted me to convince you to help us pull a job involving assassinating Dracula so he can become the so-called "Vampire Elite". He said he will spare you if you switch sides." Grim then says, "Forget it mon, I don't care if you got a job, I will never help that Jerk assassinate me childhood idol! Also I know he's the one who turned Santa Claus into a vampire last year!" Eddy then says, "If you refuse to switch sides by sunrise... he will melt you with a powerful liquid!" Grim shakes a bit then says, "NEVER! I will never harm me hero, not even if your employer does melt me!" Eddy then says, "Well I tried to warn you...idiot!" Then Eddy trips on the ladder and falls. Johnny then says, "I'm guessing he refused..."

Later on, Grim wakes up and sees Johnny pouring the liquid all over his skull as Grim screams in fear....

**(Next Morning)**

Eddy wakes up and goes to the attic, he sees Grim dissolved into a puddle and then he thinks to himself, "I'm sorry bonehead but I warned you... hey, I think Johnny must have forgotten about the scythe..." Eddy then hears a voice that says, "Looking for this?" It was Matt with the scythe. Eddy then laughs and says, "Oh what are you going to do with that thing? You can't even hold it!" Matt then says, "Actually I can't lift it... but it can lift itself!"

Then the Scythe jumps towards Eddy and tries to attack him. Eddy then says, "Wait, if I collect every drop of Grim and put it in that bottle over there, will you find a way to restore him?" The Scythe stops attacking and "nods" then Eddy pulls out a sponge and collects every single drop of Grim and places it in the bottle. Matt then takes it and says, "Ok Eddy, I'll give this bottle to someone I know who can restore him to his normal self.

Matt takes the bottle and the scythe follows him, then he tells Eddy, "You keep Mr. Johnny busy while I deliver this to the one who can save him and for goodness sake, try to stall him from destroying Mr. Dracula!" Eddy then says, "I'll try Matt and please don't let Ryoko know about this!"

Matt then says, "I'm not promising anything!" as he and Scythe jump out the window with Grim's remains. Matt runs with the bottle and sees Grim's Scythe change shape into the form of a blue haired girl in a Soul Reaper uniform. Matt couldn't believe his eyes and the girl says, "Hi!" Matt then says, "Who are you and weren't you a scythe?" The girl then says, "Oh I'm just the spirit of Grim's scythe... the name's Jodie!" Matt then says, "Hmmm, Grim always called that scythe "Jodie", please to meet you, the name's Matt... I'm a penguin!"

Jodie then picks up the Penguin and tries to hug him but he tells her, "Watch it! I need to take this bottle to his cousin." Jodie then says, "Oh, right!" So they run and Matt asks her, "So how are you able to achieve human form?" Jodie then says, "I assume this form when Grim does his soul reaping training... and only when in front of animals and supernatural beings... I sometimes wish I can change into human form in front of humans, I want to tell "the monobrow kid" to stop using me to scratch his back!"

Matt laughs at this and then he sees Rukia fighting a hollow until it's defeated. Jodie changes back into a scythe and Matt then shouts, "Rukia! Rukia! We need your help!" Rukia then goes up to him and says, "Hey, you're that penguin that hangs out with Edna, what's u... ummm... what happened to Grim?"

**(Matt explains what happened to Grim involving Johnny of the fog)**

Rukia then takes the bottle and says to Matt, "There is a way to restore him, I shall take him to a enchanted spring where he will be restored in three days, now... do whatever it takes to save Dracula!" Matt nods and he and "Jodie" run off into the night.

**(Back at Johnny's villa)**

Johnny puts on a domino mask and puts on a cape. He alerts Eddy that now's the time to go to Dracula's special Christmas 80's themed anime/comic/horror/sci-fi convention... and eliminate him. So the two ride to where it's being held. Eddy is worried about if anyone finds out about his "job" and if Johnny finds out that Eddy will try to prevent him from harming Dracula.

Arriving there, Johnny and Eddy wait in line to see Dracula. Dracula then signs autographs and says to himself and his fans, "Dracula like Japan, they treat Dracula like royalty and give Dracula an excuse to wear Dracula's collar up! Hey "Greed-boy", who's your new friend?" Eddy then says nervously, "Umm..uhh... he's my new boss for a job as...tour guide!" As he secretly passes Dracula a tiny note and Dracula reads it and it reads, "You are in danger!" Johnny then says, "I've always been a fan of your work Mr. Dracula! How about a handshake?"

Dracula gets up and was about to shake his hand but then Johnny grabs it and pulls out a wooden stake and exposes his fangs as he is about to stake Dracula! But then Matt the Penguin tackes Johnny and "Jodie" trips him. Dracula sees this and shouts, "DRACULA KNOW YOU! YOU TURNED SANTA CLAUS INTO A VAMPIRE LAST YEAR!" Johnny gets up and grabs Eddy and as they ran they ran into Irwin and Eddy then says, "Didn't you get held hostage by "The Interesting Twins from beneath the Mountain" chapters ago?" Irwin then says, "Well I did yo... until I discovered I can change into this!"

Irwin changes into a "Mumpire" so he is wrapped in mummy bandages and wears a pharoh's headress but has the fangs and cape of a vampire. He pounces on Johnny and he plays his guitar to immobilize Irwin with his music. Johnny and Eddy continue to run until he runs into Numbuh 362 and Double D and Eddy then says, "Oh no, end of the line!" Johnny then tells him, "Not quite..." and he plays a song in his Magic Guitar that summons a horde of bats that have ropes on them. Eddy and Johnny grab onto the ropes as they fly back to his Villa.

**(Back at the Villa of Johnny of the Fog)**

Johnny then wonders, "How did that scythe escape my villa and follow us here?" A bat flies by and squeaks into Johnny's ear and then beams of light fire from the bat and into the ground, showing a image of Eddy collecting Grim's remains after being attacked by Grim's scythe and Matt taking the remains with him while the scythe follows him."

Johnny was furious and says, "So... IT WAS YOU!" Eddy notices he is very close to a huge sandpit and Johnny's bat pushes Eddy into it, falling to the very bottom. Eddy then shouts, "Nice try! I can run my way up!" Eddy tries running up to the top but because the walls of the pit are not solid he slips and ends up back in the bottom.

Johnny then says to him, "YOU'RE FIRED! In fact my pit is so vast you will remain there for all eternity and your skull will be added to my collection...AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Johnny then unexpectly trips on his guitar and falls into the pit. Eddy just lays there and says, "And here I thought I was a idiot! You're a bigger one! I aughta...." Johnny then says, "Please forgive me! Why don't we put aside our differences and be friends once more? We might as well if we're going to be stuck here forever. Without my guitar I can't change into a bat or summon my army of bats to help me get out of here!" Eddy then throws sand at Johnny and tells him, "Aw shut up and go to sleep!"

So the two slept in the pit, Eddy feels something fall on him and it was a rope. Eddy looks up and sees Matt the Penguin and Grim's scythe "Jodie" looking down at him while Matt says to Eddy, "Quick, get up! Before Johnny wakes up!" Eddy then climbs up the rope while weeping and he says, "After this, I swear I'll never allow myself to be tricked into working for some jerk!"

Eddy feels a tug at his leg... JOHNNY OF THE FOG WOKE UP! Johnny is grabbing his leg as he says, "Who's the jerk?" Eddy then figures out a way to get Johnny off him. Eddy says to himself, "I learned this trick from an anime I once saw" Then Eddy just passes wind at Johnny's face, making him fall off the rope.

When Eddy climbs out of the sand pit, he sees Edna, May, Lizzy, Emma-chan, Jeff, Fred Fredburger, Hanako, Edna's friend Stacy, Nazz, Marie, And the Kimono Sisters dressed in Underfist uniforms. However Quincy is there and is dressed as a 80's rocker. Eddy is very confused by this until he remembers Johnny is climbing the rope ladder as well. Johnny climbs out of the pit and the minute he comes out, Hikari shouts out, "OH MY GOODNESS, JOHNNY OF THE FOG IS REAL! HE WAS THE ONE WHO TRIED TO ASSASSINATE DRACULA AND MANIPULATED EDDY TO ASSIST HIM!"

Johnny then pulls out his guitar and says, "Ahhh I see the blue haired girl and the dhampire... you brought friends with you... come to Johnny!" Then Johnny plays his guitar as he thirsts for blood but then Fred Fredburger sings very loudly, Stacy blows on her trumpet, Lizzy uses her sonic screams, May Kanker screeches like a howler monkey, Quincy uses his "rock gauntlets" to blast sonic blasts. Underfists' loud sounds were enough to deflect Johnny's music so they couldn't affect Marie and Lizzy. Meanwhile, Eddy has a huge bag of money and manages to torch Johnny's villa and he shouts, "THIS IS FOR THROWING ME INTO THAT PIT AND FOR GIVING ME A JOB THAT WILL GET ME IN TROUBLE WITH MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Johnny is angered at seeing his home being burned that he turns into a giant bat and flies towards Eddy, slashing his shirt with his claws. Then Ryoko Kimono runs towards Johnny and tackles him as they fly over the sand pit. Jeff the Spider then fires a web at Ryoko and pulls her off of Johnny. Ryoko shouts, "HOSS! NOW!" Hoss Delgado shows up in a Underfist uniform and he changes his metal hand into a bow and fires a flaming arrow at Johnny's guitar that is strapped to his chest and soon he catches on fire and he falls into the pit.

Johnny transforms back to his normal form and sees his Guitar burn to a crisp. Hanako then uses her powers to make the sky rain and it turns the sand pit into quicksand...trapping Johnny of the fog into the pit for a long time as he sinks into the pit.

Lizzy then jumps up and says, "YAY! The bad man that tried to kill Grandpa is no more! But Eddy... why were you hanging out with that creep and where is Grim?" Eddy then shivers as all of Underfist looks at him and he says, "Ok... I'll tell you everything... PLEASEDONTKILLEME!"

**(Eddy tells them everything)**

Ryoko then says, "Good Thing Matt told us he gave Grim's remains to Rukia and she took them to a enchanted spring that will restore him in a few days before Christmas. Well I shouldn't be mad at you because you actually got a job... and you had no idea it was Johnny of the Fog... well you also did help us in a way and Matt did made sure Dracula didn't get offed by that nut... OH EDDY I STILL LOVE YOU!!!

Everyone then goes "Awww"... except Hoss.

Ryoko then continues, "But you will still be punished... your first punishment is... be nice to May and Marie for now on... but not Lee, she stinks!" Your second punishment is that if we ever go back to Peach Creek, I will be allowed to seek and destroy every single one of your "frisky magazines"...even the ones your older brother sends you... I mean YOU HAVE ME NOW AND YOU SHOULDN'T BE READING THOSE! GET IT IN YOUR HEAD! AND GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER!"

Edna then tells Eddy, "Hey, just be glad you got off easy, then again Emma and Marie used to work for the bad guys too and we think they're cool."

Eddy then asks Edna, "How did you and Matt even know about what's going on and where me and Vampire guy are at? And why isn't Edwina with you? AND WHY ARE YOU IN THOSE COOL UNIFORMS?!" Edna then says, "Well that's a funny thing but There's no more room in this chapter for a explaination...so I'll tell you next chapter!"


	87. Underfist vs

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, Eddy, Edna n Edwina: Live in Japan**

**Chapter 87: UNDERFIST VS CHRISTINE!**

Part 1: Prelude to one unbelievable battle!

or...

"That one chapter with the most references to 80's movies"

Note: I DEFINATELY do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy, "Kids Next Door","Courage the Cowardly Dog" nor "that Grim show" and "Underfist"… but the original characters are mine... Especially "The Fourth Ed"! and the fifth one!

Very Sorry for the delay but I very busy with work and other stuff... plus it doesn't help that I'm a youtube addict. Also I'm working on and did a few chapters of a spin-off of this story called "ED, EDD, EDDY, N EDNA" where Edna existed in the "Ed, Edd n Eddy" canon as Nazz's Cousin and there will be no Supernatural elements in the story... but it is still funny as heck! Also that story's version of Edna is different than the one in this story such as she has a beautymark under her left eye and started out as a shy girl until the Eds brought her out of it... However her friendship with May Kanker and her Caulrophobia is still retained! Fans of this story should check it out!

The Vampire Elite/ Johnny of the fog is actually a villian from my favorite supernatural anime "Ge Ge Ge no Kitaro" and "Hakaba Kitaro"

--

**In Memory of Ricardo Montalban**

**1920-2009**

--

(The following chapter happens during chapter 86)

In the mythical land of Fantasia, The luckdragon named Falkor is flying over the clouds and perched on his head is Edna and her BFF May Kanker. Edna raises her fist in the air and shouts, "YEAH!" Then she sees Chihiro flying on Haku in dragon form and waving at her and Edna then says, "Back at cha'!" They fly by Kitaro of the Ge Ge Ge forest on his Ittan-momen. Then they see a Rayquaza being rode on by the Kimono Sisters and before Edna and May can land on the ground...She wakes up from the dream!

Edna wakes up and says, "Man if only that dream was a "Neverending Story"... Where's everybody?" She sees that everyone has gone back to the con and yells out... I'M LATE!" Edna then grabs a skate board and hitches a ride in the back of the truck while the song "The Power of Love" by Huey Lewis and the news plays in the background. Edna then looks around and says, "Where did this skateboard come from... and why am I dressed like a member of "KIDS INCORPORATED"?"

Edna makes it to the Con and it turns out it now has a 80's theme and Edna says to herself, "If I know Lizzy's grandpa, I'm guessing he changed the theme just to make up a excuse for wearing his collar up."

Quincy shows up dressed as a 80's rocker and has his hair done so his bangs covers his left eye and May shows up dressed as a typical girl her age from the 80's. Edna then says to May, "Sorry I was late... oh and even though I wasn't born around that time, the 80's is such a interesting decade!" May then says, "Oh Edna, if you two are dating (Edna and Quincy are blushing) How about seeing a movie from the 80's? Fred Fredburger shows up with some snacks.

Edna finds out they are showing "The Neverending Story" in room 1-A and Quincy says, "People in your world must like horror movies for dating, how about we watch "Spookies" together?" Edna responds, "Spookies? You mean that confusing movie with the farting mud men? I wanna see The Neverending Story!" The two then argue and May says, "I have a better solution..."

The four end up watching "Spaceballs" in one of the video rooms and Edna says, "I have no idea how we ended up watching this unless May and Fred had a hand in this." Quincy then says, "Who cares, this movie is pretty funny...hey look! Dark Helmet is playing with his dolls!"

**(Meanwhile)**

Ryoko Kimono, Nazz, Marie, and Emma-chan start hanging out and Ryoko says, "I'm worrying about my man, apparently he claims to be having a job, but he didn't tell me what it was, I hope it isn't anything illegal." Nazz puts her hand on Ryoko's shoulder and tells her, "Don't worry about it, we're all glad he is actually working and not scamming. Nergal Junior shows up with a Chopperman plushie and says to Nazz, "This is for my princess!" Nazz blushes and says, "Thanks Junior!" Then she hugs him and Marie feels jealous and she says, "Hmph! Everyone's got somebody but me!" Nazz then puts her hand on her shoulder and says to her, "I'm sure you'll find someone Marie... you know I'm glad to be your friend ever since Kasumi accepted you as part of our group..so how about we go do something ok? Marie smiles and eats some pocky and tells her, "Aren't you and Kasumi such miracle workers.

**(Back to Edna's group)**

The four exit the room and then they see a panel for the showing of Moral Orel.... the first episodes... AND THE FINAL EPISODE!

May then says, "Hey, looks like they're actually going to show the final episode of that series... and the first episode of the series." Quincy asks Edna, "Umm Edna, what is "Moral Orel" about anyway?" Edna explains to him, "Well it's a claymated show about the Pious Christian boy who does everything the Bible says and when he does bad stuff happens... However there is more to that in the third season and it involves a hunting trip and Orel being shot by his drunken father." Quincy then says, "Oh man, that's horrible! Well I guess it's worth a look see."

Edna, May, Quincy, and Fred manage to get in because they are VIPS and they get free T-shirts of the Puppingtons flipping the middle finger and the word "CANCELLED" are over them.

The first episode they see is "The Best Christmas ever!" and it involves Orel thinking Shapey is the second coming of Christ. After the episode, Quincy is shocked and says, "Wow, that's just dark, you girls watch that?' Edna then says, "Yep! It's so dark, in fact I spend my sundays watching it with May and Double D, but he thinks the show is "sacreligious" and "tripe"... Well the show has been getting depressing lately."

May then says, "Quiet Edna, the final episode is going to start."

The episode is called "Honor" and it involves Coach Danielle Stopframe trying to help Orel honor his father and it's hard to do so because Clay shot Orel in the hunting trip. The series ends with Orel as a adult, married to his childhood sweetheart Christine and having two kids. Orel becomes the direct opposite of his father, a happy family man! The end credits show Orel giving his camera to his half-brother Shapey and step-brother Block.

Edna and May start crying and hug eachother. Quincy then says, "Hey Fred, those two are very close huh?" Fred Fredburger then says, "They have been been like, bffs since Edna first met Yes!" Quincy then says, "There there Edna, it's just a TV show!" Edna wipes her tears and says, "But the show had a happy ending unlike the rest of the series." Fred then says, "Umm Marie wants to meet us for a showing of a anime from the 80's... and she has nachos! YES!"

Edna's group shows up and meets up with Marie, Nazz, Junior, Hikari, Kasumi, Ed, and Double D. Edna then looks at the program and says, "Cool! It's the 1985 version of "Ge Ge Ge no Kitaro", I heard this version is the best one other than the 2007 version." Marie then says, "Yeah, Also I want to know why does Ed call me "Kitaro" when I have my hair cover my left eye. Well you're a Brother Grunt Ed!" Ed then says, "But I'm not related to Frank, Tony, Bing, Perry, Dean, and Sammy!" Kasumi holds hands with Ed and just smiles. Hikari then says, "Well the show is about to start, oh and Emma-chan is hanging out with Ryoko, Johnny is with Lizzy, Sarah is with Jimmy, and I have no clue where Edwina, Matt, Tim, and Grim are at!

The group then watches the first subtitled episode of the 1985 "Ge Ge Ge no Kitaro" where a Yokai castle rises and the evil yokai Tantanbou, Kamaitachi (Cyclone), and Futakuchi-onna (two-mouth woman) force Nezumi Otoko (Ratman) to help them capture children so they can turn them into Yokai so Kitaro and Medama Oyaji (Daddy Eyeball) get help from the good yokai to storm into the castle, save the children, and send Tanembo and his minions packing.

Marie then says, "Wow, he does have the same haircut like me!" Nazz holds on to junior because "two-mouth woman" is pretty frightening and Junior then says, "Umm I thought this was the anime about the creepy one eyed ghost boy who does spooky things." Hikari then says, "No, you're thinking about "Hakaba Kitaro" and I'm glad that creepy anime only had 11 episodes, that anime would ruin Kitaro's image... so they run it at midnight in Japan so kids can't see it."

**(Meanwhile)**

Ryoko and Emma-chan are walking in the dealer room and Emma tells her, "Don't worry, Eddy should be ok, oh and thanks for hanging out with me, I'm not really into Kitaro even though it's a iconic supernatural anime. Ryoko pulls out a picture of "Hakaba Kitaro" and she says, "This is what he originally looked like, scary huh?" Emma-chan then screeches and yells, AAaaah! get it away! get it away! Nya!"

Then Ryoko and Emma-chan hear the sounds, "Nya"..."Nya!" "Nya!" The two girls are surrounded by 5 girls dressed in sailor fukus and cat ears, circling around them saying "NYA! NYA! NYA!" Then a sixth one on stilts walks towards them and looks down at them and says, "NYA!"

Ryoko then says, "Marie told me about you girls, you're the "Catgirls who say "Nu"!" The leader then says, "NYA! We are the catgirls who say "NYA"! So NYA to you!" The leader then sees Emma-chan and says, "I have never met you but..." Emma-chan then goes, "NYA! and NYA to you too!" The catgirls look at her, they flick her ear and they pull her tail and Emma-chan lets out a loud screech and the catgirls back away, they seem frightened at first and their leader shouts, "That catgirl's ears and tail are real! That only means one thing..."

The Catgirls of Nya fall on their knees and shout, "HAIL OUR NEW QUEEN!" The leader then says, "We, the catgirls who say NYA! Now serve you at your every whim!" Emma-chan then looks at Ryoko and both of them exchange wicked smiles... The catgirls give them a six-pack of Melon Ramune and dark chocolate pocky.

Then a giant crab yokai appears and pulls out a picture of Ryoko and Ryoko then says, "Oh geez, must be one of Eris' bounty hunters! Jeff the Spider crawls by and sees the crab pull out a picture of Jeff and Jeff says, "Oh no, I'll save you Aunt Ryok....oh?" The Catgirls of Nya pound the crab until it pulls out a white flag and crawls away. Ryoko then says, "You know, you five aren't that bad after all, let's go get some sushi or something!" Then Jeff, Emma-chan and the Catgirls who say "NYA" jump up and go "NYA!"

Ryoko then sees a Yaoi dealer who shouts, "YAOI'S GOOD FOR YOU! IT'S GOOD FOR THE SOUL! BUY MY YAOI!" Ryoko sweatdrops and as Jeff is about to enter the stand, Ryoko yells as him, "Jeffy no! Don't enter forbidden territory!" Then Jeff backs away and the Yaoi stand vanishes in brimstone and flame as the Yaoi dealer makes a evil laugh. Emma-chan then goes, "Nya! Yaoi's bad! And anyone who reads it is bad... and a crazy fangirl!"

**(Back to Edna's group)**

The group goes to a 4KIDS panel and one of the executives then says, "Before you all lynch us for how we treated our anime, we have something to say... we got the licence for the anime "Doom Dancers"! It's a anime similar to Pokemon and Yu-gi-oh and it involves everyone fighting eachother by dancing... 4KIDS IS COOL!"

"BOO!" Shouted Winter Knight, "Hiss" hissed Katherine the kitten, "BURN IN HFIL!" shouted Emma Iveli. But then Emma Iveli sees Alfred E. Kahn and and shouts, "YOU MONSTER! GET HIM!" As a riot happens, Eveyone one leaves the room but Ed runs out of the theater and due to the fact that he managed to stay up for 3 days now due to the convention and all the anime and horror movie watching has caused some heavy Hallucinations! Techno music plays and among the "partygoers" Ed sees Chucky, Tiffany, and Glen dancing as they are holding glow sticks, Jason Voorhees passing out snacks, Yoh Azakura dancing with Anna, and to top off this surreal hallucination... Ed sees 6 versions of Kitaro, the 1968 Kitaro, the 1971 Kitaro, the 1985 Kitaro, the 1996 Kitaro, the 2007 Kitaro, and Hakaba Kitaro.

Then he sees Rukia and Ed says, "COOL! YOU'RE IN MY PARTY?" Rukia then looks to her left and right and she says, "Ed, you're hallucinating... I have something to tell you about Gri..." Rukia sees Hakaba Kitaro and cringes in fear and says, "I think I have met you in a fanfic I will not speak of!"

Ed then sees Electronica and screams. Electronica then yells out at him, "Ok you monobrowed freak, I will destroy you but first... WHERE IS MY BROTHER?!" Ed then suddenly fires "needlehairs" from his monobrow at her arm and Electronics screams and yells out, "AAAAAHHHH, ERIS NEVER TOLD ME YOU CAN DO THAT! IT HURTS! IT HURTS...WAIT TILL MY BOYFRIEND HEARS ABOUT THIS!"

Ed then continues to dance with the hallucinations as everyone stares at him in confusion.

While Kasumi watches Ed "act funny" and dance with him, Double D and Hikari then go see "Urusei Yatsura 2: Beautiful Dreamer" and Nazz and Junior join up with them.

**(Back to Edna's group)**

Edna, May, Marie, Quincy, and Fred Fredburger enter the car lot because they heard of the display of famous cars. When they get there they see lots of prop cars such as K.I.T.T. (without his windshield wipers because they are evil), Ark II, the A-Team van, that car from the Stephen King movie... and...OMG! THE DELORIAN FROM BACK TO THE FUTURE...GREAT SCOTT!"

Edna, May, Marie, Quincy, and Fred Fredburger stare in awe. Stacy shows up eating popcorn and says to Edna, "Yo, what's up?" Edna then says, "Check this out! It's the real thing!" Then Fred notices the 1958 red and white Plymouth fury (Which happens to be named Christine) making demonic angry sounds, and then it comes to life and tries to ram into the Delorian but then Quincy stands infront of it, uses his "rock gauntlets" to blast sonic blasts and shouts, "SUPER FIST OF ROCKER.... 100 WATT MEGAHURTZ!" And he fires a beam of sonic blast towards the car, making it back away.

The car then sees the five and then Edna says, "I think that car wants to destroy that Delorian... well since Grim's not here I guess it's our turn to punch evil in the headlights..."

Edna then activates her watch device and shouts, "HENSHIN A GO GO BABY!" Then she transforms into her Underfist uniform and so does May, Marie, and Fred Fredburger. Edna then says, "I know I know I need to change my transformation catchphrase, now go send a signal to everybody because we're really going to need them.

But then to their suprise, Christine then transforms into a humanoid robot. May then says, "What the... that Car from the Stephen King movie is a Transformer? (Notices the car has a Decepticon icon on her chestplate) AND A DECEPTICON?"

Edna then says, "Oh boy... this is going to be a challenge!

**(Back at Johnny's Villa which is where Edna is telling this flashback)**

Eddy then asks, "Then what happened?" Edna responds, "Ok... you're definately not going to believe what happens next so until the next chapter begins I need to take a breather, I mean the other half of the flashback is going to be really bizarre... as if it came from a certain 80's.. and 2007 movie!

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	88. Underfist vs Christine

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, Eddy, Edna n Edwina: Live in Japan**

**Chapter 88: UNDERFIST VS CHRISTINE!**

Part 2: One big parody of Transformers

Note: I DEFINATELY do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy, "Kids Next Door", "Transformers","Courage the Cowardly Dog" nor "that Grim show" and "Underfist"… but the original characters are mine... Especially "The Fourth Ed"! and the fifth one!

Very Very Very Very Sorry for the delay but I very busy with work and other stuff... plus I've been busy with work. Also I'm working on the spin-off of this fanfic "Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Edna"

The Vampire Elite/ Johnny of the fog is actually a villian from my favorite supernatural anime "Ge Ge Ge no Kitaro" and "Hakaba Kitaro"

--

**(Edna continues her flashback story... and the story still takes place around Christmas 2008... I know I haven't worked on it lately! so sue me!)**

Back at the con, Edna and her friends see the car used in the movie "Stephen King's "Christine" transformed into a giant robot that happens to have a Decepticon icon on her chestplate. Edna sees this and says, "Sometimes I wonder why the author enjoy making pop culture references... either way... UNDERFIST! ATTACK!"

Edna, May, Marie, and Fred Fredburger then run up to the giant robot but she simply swats them away. Marie says to Edna, "Run towards it, what kind of a attack plan is that?" Edna then says, "So sue me Marie, I have no idea how to deal with a giant robot, we never dealt with a giant robot before!"

Marie looks at Edna and notices a small spot under her eye and says, "Umm Edna is that a beautymark under your eye?" Edna looks into a little mirror and says to her, "Nope! I must've gotten into the hot fudge again!" And Edna wipes the spot off her face.

May then asks the giant robot, "What are you and why are you trying to attack people and the Delorean?" Edna wonders why she didn't try to reason with that thing before.

The giant robot then tries to speak and ends up talking in a electronic feminine voice, "My name is Christine... and yes I am the same car from the movie... as for how I came to be....

**(Christine's flashback)**

During the infamous battle between the Autobots and the Decepticons back in 2007, the "allspark" fell next to Christine and she transformed into a transformer, then the "allspark" also affected a "Mountain Dew machine...but that's a different story."

**(End of Flashback)**

Christine grabs May Kanker and says to her, "Not just that but that stupid car from Back to the Future is getting more attention than me so therefore I must destroy it!"

Edna then says, "Oooh that's what it's all about, I kinda figured you felt misery." Christine then replies, "Misery? What misery? I love killing people! Squishing them till their organs squirt out like chunky mustard." Marie then pulls out a gear and throws it like a shuriken at Christine's arm, making her drop May and only for her to be caught by Jeff the Spider who just showed up in a Underfist uniform.

May then sees Jeff and says to him, "Thanks! Ed has taught you well!" Jeff then replies, "Yep Aunt May... heh... I'm a "spider-guy" and I just called you that... oh hey look it's Mom and her sisters... and Emma-chan!"

Sure enough the Kimonos and Emma-chan are seeing this happen and Hikari asks Edna, "What's going on, what's with the costumes, and where is Grim and the Eds?" Edna replies, "I have no idea and last I saw of them they were with Numbuh 362! Oh and has anyone seen Edwina around?

**(Inside the building)**

Numbuh 362 is being attacked by the Delightful Children from down the lane while Father shouts at her, "Ok... I'm going to ask you this one last time... WHERE IS MY PIPE!" Ed and Double D are tied up in the background. Then Father continues, "First I was having a vacation down here with my "children" after the incident that involves Numbuh 1 blasted away into the unknown with my pipe then I find YOU... AND THOSE IDIOTS FROM THE "DELIGHTFUL REAPER INCIDENT!... just destroy them my children!"

As the delightfuls pull out their laser guns they see the "Interesting children from beneath the mountain" running in fear from what appears to be Irwin with fangs and a pharoh headdress.

Twin Girl: The nerd is a mumpire! He plan to bite our ne...

Twin Boy: ...xuse me dear sister but we must continue to flee!

Irwin then unties Double D and Ed and then he tells Numbuh 362, "Get out of here... he's mine!" So Ed splits with Double D and Numbuh 362 and says to Irwin, "I will join you too... SUPER FIST OF THE MONOBROW... ANACONDA 3!" And with that Ed's monobrow wraps up the DCFDTL and flings them out of Japan and into the sky. Father then walks back from them and he looks to his left and says, "Hey isn't that Shigaru Mizuki?" Then Father jumps out the window and lands on a truck as a escape attempt. Irwin and Ed laugh their butts off when it turns out that Father landed in a manure truck and he asks, "What is this? Back to the Future IV?"

Numbuh 362 and Double D then sees Dracula about to be attacked by Johnny of the Fog but only for him to be stopped. As Johnny and Eddy are running away, Eddy runs into Numbuh 362 and Double D and says, "Oh no, end of the line!" Johnny then tells him, "Not quite..." and he plays a song in his Magic Guitar that summons a horde of bats that have ropes on them. Eddy and Johnny grab onto the ropes as they fly back to his Villa.

**(Back in the battle)**

Edna thinks all hope is lost until they see a giant fist shaped vehicle being manned by Hoss Delgato. Hoss tries to ram into the robot but Christine breaks the top of it and grabs Hoss. Then the robot decides to smash Hoss into the pavement but then Lizzy splashes her legs with water and then flies towards Hoss.

Fred Fredburger then pulls out a Bazooka and fires a blast at Christine's arm while Lizzy grabs Hoss out of there. Marie asks, "Fred, how did you get a bazooka?" Fred then says, "Umm... the internet...YES! Also it only had one ammo!"

Hoss looks up and sees Lizzy carrying him away from the robot and says to her, "Flying fish vampire.... you saved my life! But I hate all monsters... why?" Lizzy looks at him and says, "Because you're a friend and a human... I like friends and humans... you see not all monsters are bad." Hoss then smiles and says, "You know flying fish vampire... you're right, not all monsters are foul scum sucking heck-spawn..."

Lizzy puts Hoss down and says to Edna, "Ok Ugly Betty... I'll hang with you guys since "flying fish vampire" proved to me you're all ok! Suit me up!" Edna has a angry mark on her head and replies, "Sure thing... "Pirate Rambo"! Hey how's Quincy?" Stacy is covering Quincy with bandages because he was knocked out by Christine and Stacy replies, "He's doing alright... how about you use "Pirate Rambo" 's vehicle to fight off Christine?"

Jeff then smiles and says to Edna, "Umm Auntie Edna, I should drive Mr. Delgado's car... I know how to drive stick!" Edna smiles and says, "Well Jeffy, is there anything you can't do?" Jeff then says, "Well I can't watch "Darby O' Gill and the little people" alone because the banshee scares me."

As Hoss puts on his underfist uniform, Jeff then gets into the vehicle and before anything can happen, Edna sees a pink blurr fly pass her and crash into a random Ramune Man who just shouts, "OH NO!" To Edna's suprise it's Sammy Yumeno. Sammy then says, "Hello Edna, I just got back from Nilbog and your sister got you something...

Sammy pulls out her witch's hat and hands her a ocarina. Edna then asks Sammy, "Does this give me the ability to travel through time?" Sammy then says, "Nope, your older sister just mentions to discovers it's strange powers on your own! Oh my a giant robot is attacking Ed's son, better help that sweet boy out!"

Sammy then uses a powerful spell on Hoss' vehicle, transforming into a humanoid robot and on it's chest is a amalgamation of the Autobot symbol and the underfist symbol. Christine sees this and says, "AW MAN! I'M HOSED!" Hanako then fires a stream of water at Christine.

Then Hoss sees the robot and says, "I shall call you..umm... I need a name..." Then Hoss hears a voice that says, "How about Underfist Prime?" Hoss then sees the Kimonos in underfist uniforms and says to them, "Hey I remember you three... you helped me deal with that ghost rocker... what's with the get up?" Ryoko then says, "Edna told us that they formed Underfist only when Grim isn't available and since Grim isn't here it's up to us to kick that tin can! Oh and we think the costumes are cool!"

Jeff then turns on the car radio and as it plays "The Touch" by Stan Bush, the two robots are fighting as Jeff pilots "Underfist Prime". So Edna and the underfist team watch the two robots battle and as Underfist Prime kicks Christine till she is down, Kasumi then pours a bag of sugar down Christine's gas port and then Christine feels sick and is unable to move. Lizzy then drops Hoss above Christine and changes his metal hand into a chainsaw and slices Christine in half, causing the Decepticon to explode.

Edna then sees the Kimonos, May and Marie Kanker, Nazz, Emma-chan, Fred Fredburger, Hanako, Lizzy Bartley, Jeff, Hoss, and Stacy as she says, "Well we did it, we finally defeated a giant robot... and without the help of Grim and the male Eds... hey where did they go? And where's Edwina?"

Double D and Ed run to Edna and as they recover from running, Double D then says to Edna, "Even though I am curious about your attire I have no idea why you are all dressed like this, anyway Edwina sent me a letter telling me that her family needed her back in Britian." Edna seems a bit sad, "Poor little one, now we're back to four Eds... Now we're Eddy?"

Before Double D can say anything, Matt the Penguin re-appears and says as he tap dances, "Mom! I know where Eddy is... and he's in danger! Get everyone to the vila up on the hill... quick!"

So without hesitation, after Stacy helped Quincy recover, the whole group excluding Ed and Double D then follow Matt to where Eddy ran away to...

However Matt notices a cute penguin girl... as well as their friends Zadok and Kagome.

**(Back at the Villa of Johnny of the Fog)**

Johnny then wonders, "How did that scythe escape my villa and follow us here?" A bat flies by and squeaks into Johnny's ear and then beams of light fire from the bat and into the ground, showing a image of Eddy collecting Grim's remains after being attacked by Grim's scythe and Matt taking the remains with him while the scythe follows him."

Johnny was furious and says, "So... IT WAS YOU!" Eddy notices he is very close to a huge sandpit and Johnny's bat pushes Eddy into it, falling to the very bottom. Eddy then shouts, "Nice try! I can run my way up!" Eddy tries running up to the top but because the walls of the pit are not solid he slips and ends up back in the bottom.

Johnny then says to him, "YOU'RE FIRED! In fact my pit is so vast you will remain there for all eternity and your skull will be added to my collection...AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Johnny then unexpectly trips on his guitar and falls into the pit. Eddy just lays there and says, "And here I thought I was a idiot! You're a bigger one! I aughta...." Johnny then says, "Please forgive me! Why don't we put aside our differences and be friends once more? We might as well if we're going to be stuck here forever. Without my guitar I can't change into a bat or summon my army of bats to help me get out of here!" Eddy then throws sand at Johnny and tells him, "Aw shut up and go to sleep!"

So the two slept in the pit, Eddy feels something fall on him and it was a rope. Eddy looks up and sees Matt the Penguin and Grim's scythe "Jodie" looking down at him while Matt says to Eddy, "Quick, get up! Before Johnny wakes up!" Eddy then climbs up the rope while weeping and he says, "After this, I swear I'll never allow myself to be tricked into working for some jerk!"

Eddy feels a tug at his leg... JOHNNY OF THE FOG WOKE UP! Johnny is grabbing his leg as he says, "Who's the jerk?" Eddy then figures out a way to get Johnny off him. Eddy says to himself, "I learned this trick from an anime I once saw" Then Eddy just passes wind at Johnny's face, making him fall off the rope.

When Eddy climbs out of the sand pit, he sees Edna, May, Lizzy, Emma-chan, Jeff, Fred Fredburger, Hanako, Edna's friend Stacy, Nazz, Marie, And the Kimono Sisters dressed in Underfist uniforms. However Quincy is there and is dressed as a 80's rocker. Eddy is very confused by this until he remembers Johnny is climbing the rope ladder as well. Johnny climbs out of the pit and the minute he comes out, Hikari shouts out, "OH MY GOODNESS, JOHNNY OF THE FOG IS REAL! HE WAS THE ONE WHO TRIED TO ASSASSINATE DRACULA AND MANIPULATED EDDY TO ASSIST HIM!"

Johnny then pulls out his guitar and says, "Ahhh I see the blue haired girl and the dhampire... you brought friends with you... come to Johnny!" Then Johnny plays his guitar as he thirsts for blood but then Fred Fredburger sings very loudly, Stacy blows on her trumpet, Lizzy uses her sonic screams, May Kanker screeches like a howler monkey, Quincy uses his "rock gauntlets" to blast sonic blasts. Underfists' loud sounds were enough to deflect Johnny's music so they couldn't affect Marie and Lizzy. Meanwhile, Eddy has a huge bag of money and manages to torch Johnny's villa and he shouts, "THIS IS FOR THROWING ME INTO THAT PIT AND FOR GIVING ME A JOB THAT WILL GET ME IN TROUBLE WITH MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Johnny is angered at seeing his home being burned that he turns into a giant bat and flies towards Eddy, slashing his shirt with his claws. Then Ryoko Kimono runs towards Johnny and tackles him as they fly over the sand pit. Jeff the Spider then fires a web at Ryoko and pulls her off of Johnny. Ryoko shouts, "HOSS! NOW!" Hoss Delgado shows up in a Underfist uniform and he changes his metal hand into a bow and fires a flaming arrow at Johnny's guitar that is strapped to his chest and soon he catches on fire and he falls into the pit.

Johnny transforms back to his normal form and sees his Guitar burn to a crisp. Hanako then uses her powers to make the sky rain and it turns the sand pit into quicksand...trapping Johnny of the fog into the pit for a long time as he sinks into the pit.

Lizzy then jumps up and says, "YAY! The bad man that tried to kill Grandpa is no more! But Eddy... why were you hanging out with that creep and where is Grim?" Eddy then shivers as all of Underfist looks at him and he says, "Ok... I'll tell you everything... PLEASEDONTKILLEME!"

**(Eddy tells them everything)**

Ryoko then says, "Good Thing Matt told us he gave Grim's remains to Rukia and she took them to a enchanted spring that will restore him in a few days before Christmas. Well I shouldn't be mad at you because you actually got a job... and you had no idea it was Johnny of the Fog... well you also did help us in a way and Matt did made sure Dracula didn't get offed by that nut... OH EDDY I STILL LOVE YOU!!!

Everyone then goes "Awww"... except Hoss.

Ryoko then continues, "But you will still be punished... your first punishment is... be nice to May and Marie for now on... but not Lee, she stinks!" Your second punishment is that if we ever go back to Peach Creek, I will be allowed to seek and destroy every single one of your "frisky magazines"...even the ones your older brother sends you... I mean YOU HAVE ME NOW AND YOU SHOULDN'T BE READING THOSE! GET IT IN YOUR HEAD! AND GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER!"

Edna then tells Eddy, "Hey, just be glad you got off easy, then again Emma and Marie used to work for the bad guys too and we think they're cool."

Eddy then asks Edna, "How did you and Matt even know about what's going on and where me and Vampire guy are at? And why isn't Edwina with you? AND WHY ARE YOU IN THOSE COOL UNIFORMS?!" Edna then says, "Well that's a funny thing but There's no more room in this chapter for a explaination...so I'll tell you next chapter!"

Eddy then says, "Umm this is a new chapter! So now I know what's going on... so long story short I am sorry for being tricked for working for that jerk and I hope this never happens again! Am I right Edna's boyfriend? Umm Edna's boyfriend?"

The group sees Lee Kanker and Electronica abduct Quincy and run off, Electronica then shouts out, "When our forces gather... WE'LL DESTROY YOU ALL! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Edna then shouts, "NOOOOoooooo!" Hikari then says, "Fortunately as the richest pre-teens in Japan we shall make lots of phone calls to start the biggest search party ever... but we will have to cancel the huge christmas party."

Eddy feels down and says, "This is all my fault... if only that jerk didn't promise me a huge paycheck" Marie then says to him, "Don't worry Eddy, I used to be on the bad side too until the Kimonos changed my ways... oh and where is Grim?" Eddy replies, "I don't know and if he sees me I'm so dead!"

**NEXT TIME: THE TWIST OF THIS STORY!**

**mini story: calling all creeps!**

Hours before the incident in this chapter, a mysterious little girl with a strange lunchbox and a golden apple then starts making phone calls to Boogey Bay about hiring a certain pirate crew and when she mentions Grim and the four Eds then a certain pirate captain is ok with that. Then she uses a piece of a symbiote to bond with a evil mirror spirit to become a dark version of a certain female Ed. Then she recovers a spider-woman yokai to perfect health. Then she grows a pumpkin to be used as the head of a certain prankster as well as some killer tomatoes, And finally she frees a certain vampire from a sandpit.

Then as Lee Kanker and Electronica are playing poker, the girl goes up to them and says, "Ok minions... I finally gather all the freaks and geeks our "friends" have played with in the past... but now they will have to face a new "friend"... DORA! AHAHAHAHAHA! And as soon as one of them opens my lunchbox they will know what evil is... HAHAHA!"

Soon Dora, Lee Kanker, and Electronica are laughing evily as our protagonists have no idea what they are up against in the next chapter...


	89. Eddy's big suprise

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, Eddy n Edna: Live in Japan**

**Chapter 89: Eddy's big suprise!**

Note: I DEFINATELY do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy, "Kids Next Door", "Transformers","Courage the Cowardly Dog" nor "that Grim show" and "Underfist"… but the original characters are mine... Especially "The Fourth Ed"! However I made Grim's mother a bit different but with some of her original qualities.

Very Very Very Very Sorry for the delay but I very busy with work and other stuff... plus I've been busy with work. Also I'm working on the spin-off of this fanfic "Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Edna", "Toastbusters" and I finished "Timmy Turner and Hootch"! I posted the new chapter just to let you readers know that the story is still continuing... but not as much due to the much more popular spin-off "Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Edna"

I have seen "Ed, Edd, N Eddy's big picture show" so expect some stuff to happen!

-----------

Things have hit the fan. Not only it turns out that before her disappearance, Eris has put a bounty on Grim and the Eds (except Edna) but one of her minions has captured Edna's love interest. The Kimonos cancelled their Christmas party (even though it's not christmas anymore due to the strange time-warp in Japan) due to Quincy's kidnapping and sightings of Eris' minions in Japan, so everyone has left the Kimono Mansion to search for Quincy around the country except for Ryoko, Kasumi, Hikari, Nazz, May Kanker, Ed, Edd, Eddy n Edna.

Edna is continuing to weep and then Eddy goes up to her and asks, "Umm are you alright Edna? (Edna continues to cry) Umm is it because "the gloved one" passed away? (silence) or is it because Grim isn't here?"

Ed then looks to his left and to his right and he asks, "Umm where is Grim anyway? And yes I said his name this time because it's not funny anymore!" As May continues to confort Edna she tells Ed, "Well "big Ed", I had Fred and Underfist search allover Japan, and Numbuh 362 and the KND in the area are looking for Quincy too. Anyway Grim's Cousin mentioned he should be revived and here in 3... 2... 1!"

Then a black puddle appears near Eddy's feet and then it reforms into The Grim Reaper and boy does he look angry! Grim then starts choking Eddy by the neck and strangles him, ranting, "You stupid stupid jerkwad! Why must you plan to assassinate me since I be your friend and all!"

Ryoko pulls Grim away from him and tells him, "Look Grim, Eddy was actually having a paying job from a vampire who just happens to hate you and Dracula's guts, and I thought Eddy havng a paying job is ok, but it turns out this one isn't ok and he wasn't scamming this time and he says he's sorry and he won't work for evil again... even if it's an accident! Also I'm allowed to punish him when we get back to America."

Grim puts Eddy down and says, "I guess you're right child... Besides I can always always make a whole troop of Monkeys come out of your butt later... (happy mood) also I'm in a good mood because I found out that Ed' stupid ending to "Inuyasha" never existed... THERE BE A NEW INUYASHA SERIES THAT CONCLUEDS THE SERIES! YIPEE! (lisps) I'm pwincess pwetty-pants!"

Ed then says, "Hey "Bonedaddy" did you hear about Micheal Jackson?" Grim then looks depressed and says to Ed, "I wish you didn't say that name... Now I be in a depressed mood... Now Eddy answer this mon... Why must you be obsessed with scamming?"

Eddy is about to say something but then without warning, Kevin and Ember Mclane in her human form, show up and Ember asks everyone, "What's up "dipsticks"?"

Everyone is in a panic and then Ember tells them, "Umm let me fill you guys in... I first terrorized you in a attempt for conquest for the town, then joined Boogey to destroy you all, but he kicked me out of his pirate crew and WAS going to get you all for fun but other creeps want to destroy you all before me so I has a change of heart and decide to help you guys against other creeps now and then, one of your spooky friends changed me into a half-human half-ghost being and now I am touring the world with Kevin in my band for the sake of being a rock star.

Ed then hugs Ember and says, "AND NOW I KNOW! And knowing is half the battle!" Edna then tells Hikari, "Remember Ember... Ed is "the dumb yet lovable one"... Eddy's just "the dumb yet greedy one"... yeah I about you and Johnny of the Fog!"

Ember places her hand on her hips and says to Hikari, "Morning Hikari..." and Hikari replies, "Moring Ember..."

**(In another part of the Kimono Mansion)**

May then wanders around the mansion trying to forget the tragedy that has befallen Edna but then she sees a strange black and white striped package. She noticed there is no tag on it but decides to open it anyway. To her curiousity and horror... it was a life sized doll... that looked exactly like Edna but had buttons for eyes and a tiny button under her left eye that resembles a beautymark.

May shivers and says, "This is more creepier than the time Sayo-chan tried to marry "Big Ed" and all these famous dead people showed up! Perhaps I should show Edna this thing..." The doll comes to life, it makes a huge smile and waves her arm at her. May is even more creeped out by the doll and then May places her back in the box and shouts out, "EDNA! COME QUICK!"

**(Back to the main room)**

As Edna hears May's voice, she runs off. Ember then says to Grim and the others, "Actually we came here because this talking lamp told us to come here!" And she shows Grim the lamp and Grim shivers as Ed grabs it and says, "Looks dirty...NEEDS A SPIT-SHINE!" Ed then spits on the lamp and cleans it with his sleeve.

The lamp then shakes and then smoke comes out into the form of a beautiful woman who does a dance and then Eddy is mesmerized by the dance and Ryoko konks his head. Then the beautiful woman shimmies up to Grim and then whispers in his ears, "Hello...SON!"

Eddy then shouts, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Then he throws up and while Ryoko laughs at him and says, "Serves you right for falling for her!" Eddy counter reacts and tells her, "I cannot help it, genies always look attractive but how can all this be Grim's mother?"

The genie then says, "I am a shapeshifter..." Ed then asks, "Are you one of those genies who does impressions my dad gets?" The Genie then frowns and replies to Ed, "Yes I'm one of those genies who does impressions your dad gets so... (shapeshifts into Greta Garbo) I vant to be alone!" Ed points at the Genie and says, "See! I told you the genie is one of those genies who does impressions my dad gets!" The Genie also says to Ed, "I have a name and it's Miriam!"

Grim then shivers and says, "Mom... can you please shapeshift back to your normal form?" Then Miriam changes into a skeletal woman in a green dress, green shoes, a 50's behive hairstyle and green glasses and says to Grim, "How's this son?" Grim then frowns and Miram replies, "Oh you're no fun!" Then Miram shapeshifts into her real REAL form, the same thing but as a older woman."

Double D then says, "Umm Grim's Mother, we are please to meet you and I'd like to introduce you to ourselves..." Miriam interrupts Double D, I know who you are sock-head! I'm here to warn you a great danger is coming, also I want to give you boys three wishes for your hard work!" Ed then asks, "I wish I knew what I was going to wish for!" Then Ed imagines a volcano and before he can say what he wishes for Miriam says to him, "Too late you wished! Well anyway there is a serious danger and it involves you, your friends and my son!"

Double D then says, "Well I wish we'd know what the danger is? Oh no wait!" Miriam then summons clouds to show a image of Dora and her golden apple summoning all the creeps that attacked Grim and the Eds in the past... AND THEY ARE COMING THIS WAY!"

Double D then says, "I wish I didn't waste my wish." Hikari then replies, "No you didn't! Now we know who is coming to destory us! Now we need to summon everyone and especially Underfist!"

Then all of a sudden, A ninja clad in red shows up and he sees Eddy and says, "Hello Pipsqueak!" Eddy backs up and says, "That's the ninja that keeps attacking me the week we left America and for a few days in Japan!"

Then the ninja pulls out a wooden sword and dashes towards Eddy but then Ryoko slides in front of Eddy and tries to pry the wooden sword from him. Nazz, Hikari, and Kasumi are horrified at this intruder and are unable to help the two. Grim then gets up and says to the ninja, "I don't know who you are but you're going down mon!" The Ninja then removes Grim's femur and he falls into pieces while he throws it at Kevin as he laughs in a evil manner.

Ember goes up to the ninja and says, "HEY! NO ONE HURTS MY MAN AND MY DIPSTICK BUT ME! (sees a angry Ryoko) Oh ok... my man and our friend!" She is about to zap her guitar at him but he cuts one of the strings of the guitar

Eddy sees all this happening and he looks at Grim's mother and shouts, "I WISH I KNEW WHO THIS ASSASSIN WAS!"

Then Miriam uses her magic to make the ninja's outfit vanish. To everyone's horror... they see a young adult dressed as a slacker... and Eddy knows who he is!"

**(Back to the other part of the Kimono Mansion)**

Edna runs up to May and asks her, "What's up? Did they find Quincy or is something that freaky goddess I never met hired some supernatural creep to assassinate you... again?" May is next to the box and says, "I think it might be the latter... Hey what are you doing? That box is creepy! Don't open it!"

Without thinking, Edna just opens the box and to her horror she sees that the doll does look like her... but evolved into a darker version of Edna but with fangs set in a sinister grin but her button-eyes and button-beautymark still remain. "Other Edna" then starts strangling Edna as she makes a sinister cackle.

Edna pulls out the magic ocarina she got from her older sister delivered by Sammi. She plays it and it causes "Other Edna" to shake and shiver in fear and then she makes it into a lance like weapon and hits the creature with it until it lets go. Then she presses a button on the ocarina and it transforms into a sword like object and she strikes "Other Edna" on the head with it, losing it's grip on her. Edna then blows on it again and it summons Fred Fredburger in a underfist uniform who gives it a wet willie.

Edna then looks at her older sister's ocarina and says, "So it can turn into a sword, weaking evil monsters, and summon good monsters to help the user... AWESOME!" Then "Other Edna goes back inside the box and jumps away from sight.

**(Back to Grim and the others)**

The ninja turned out to be... EDDY'S OLDER BROTHER!

Everyone is shocked and Eddy then says in horror, "Big bro... what are you doing here?" Eddy's older brother replies, "This crazy goddess of chaos putted a price on your heads and I saw one of her posters in my theme park "Mondo a go go" and so I told my girlfriend I will collect the bounty and here I am... now surrender pipsqueak!"

Double D goes up to him and says, "Mr. Eddy's Brother! You have no idea what Eris is, she is a evil goddess of chaos and destroying all of us will be one step for her forces to lead to world domination!"

Eddy's older brother then asks Eddy, "What's the deal with your girlfriend wearing that sock-head?" Double D replies, "Girlfriend?" Ryoko grits her teeth at this. Then he grabs Eddy and places him in a sack while he takes off Double D's hat in front of everyone while laughing maniacally. As everyone shudders in fear and is knocked out, Ryoko then says, "Well... there goes the SOS brigade subplot!" Nazz then says, "Dude, Eddy's older brother is a jerk!" Ryoko is so furious that he runs up to him and is about to punch his face but then a rather angry Kevin kicks him in the "ding ding"."

Grim sees Kevin and says, "Kevin? you went and kicked da dork in da "ding ding"?" Ryoko then pounds him some more until Edna, Fred and May show up and Edna says, "You won't believe what just ha.... OMG!!! DOUBLE D HATLESS! (takes pictures of it)"

Eddy's older brother sees Edna and says, "Oh shoot! It's my girlfriend's kid's sister! I'm out of here!" He manage to escape and then Edna says, "Can anyone tell me what was going on... and why is my older sister's boyfriend here?"

Kevin and Ryoko then manage to get Eddy out of his sack and Eddy then says... "I made it all up Ryoko, Double D, everyone. Everything I said about my brother was a lie. I made things up and acted like him, so everyone would like me. But boy was I wrong, I had no idea that acting like this for 89 chapters would cause me such trouble... when am I going to learn?"

Ryoko then smiles at him and says, "You just did Eddy..." as she kisses him. Kevin then says, "Geez, no wonder why he always acted like this... yo... Sorry I always called you a dork n stuff and... JAWBREAKERS ON ME!"

Edna then asks, "Can anyone tell me what exactly is going on here?"

before Double D can say anything, Edna gets a call on her cellphone from Lizzy.

Lizzy: Edna... you won't believe it. A horde of strange creatures led by a little girl with a lunchbox has appeared... and at the same time we're being attacked by two creatures in underfist uniforms as well... It's Emma-chan and Marie Kanker... they snapped into some sort of trance and turned against us!

Edna is shocked about what is going on and it looks like things are spelling doomsday...

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	90. THE MONSTERS ARE COMING! THE MONSTERS AR

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, Eddy n Edna: Live in Japan**

**Chapter 90: The monsters are coming! The monsters are coming!**

Note: I DEFINATELY do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy, "Kids Next Door", "Transformers","Courage the Cowardly Dog" nor "that Grim show" and "Underfist"… but the original characters are mine... Especially "The Fourth Ed"! However I made Grim's mother a bit different but with some of her original qualities.

Very Very Very Very Sorry for the delay but I very busy with work and other stuff... plus I've been busy with work. Also I'm working on the spin-off of this fanfic "Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Edna", "Toastbusters" and I finished "Timmy Turner and Hootch"! I posted the new chapter just to let you readers know that the story is still continuing... but not as much due to the much more popular spin-off "Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Edna"

I have seen "Ed, Edd, N Eddy's big picture show" so expect some stuff to happen!

--------------

After dealing with Eddy's older brother who turns out to be collecting on the bounty Eris placed on Grim and the friends. Grim's mother who happens to be a genie and they type that does impressions that only Ed's dad can get, warned everyone that a horde of monsters and supernatural creeps they have met in the past are forming under mysterious circumstances and are heading towards the Kimono Mansion.

Hikari goes to the armoury and comes out in a Samurai Armor and says to her friends, "You heard the genie before she went back in the lamp and vanished, Lee Kanker and a whole army of monsters we've faced in the past are coming to the house, we got to be prepared to fight back!"

Before Edna can say anything, "Other Edna" reappears and jumps on her laughing evily. Ed pulls out a chair and tries to bash it only for "Other Edna" to jump off her an he hits Edna by accident. "Other Edna" then sees Grim and says, "ReMeMbEr Me BoNeHeAd!?!" Eddy then replies, "Can you say that in a normal font creepy Edna?" "Other Edna then says, "Oh ok.... anyway, my master used her golden apple to fusion the Utsushimi (mirror spirit from chapter 77) and the symbiote that possessed that girl (see chapter 84) to create me! And now that my plan to spy on you worked..."

"Other Edna" calmly opens the door and to the horror of Grim, Ryoko, Kasumi, Hikari, Nazz, May Kanker, Ember, Kevin, Ed, Edd, Eddy n Edna... A little girl with a cursed lunchbox and a golden apple with a "K" on it walks in.

She says to them, "Hello friends... My name is Dora, of course you all have seen me in a few chapers now and then just to get you to open my lunchbox but the wait is over... I brought some friends to "play" with you all and they seem to remember you... OK MINIONS.... REVEAL YOURSELVES! And once we destroy you all... chaos will reign on the planet and monsters will be the rulers of the planet and you mortals and good monsters will be no more than endangered species... to the point of extinction!!!"

Grim then says, "Say Edna, this reminds me of a nightmare I had a couple weeks ago..." Edna replies, "I have known you for a year and I had no idea you made so many enemies..."

Dora then opens the door again and out comes her "friends": Lee Kanker, Electronica, Johnny of the Fog (aka Vampire Elite), Jack O' Lantern, a army of killer tomatoes, the remaining members of the Weight Gain Cult, the Boogie Man and his pirate crew that also has Creeper, Johnny 13 and Kitty in it, Father materializes along with Count Spankulot, Toilenator, the DCFDTL, the interesting twins from beneath the mountain, but there are some renegade Yokai lead by the Jyorogumo (Spider-Woman Yokai) that Marie saved Eddy from.

Grim and the others are suprised and Eddy then says, "This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening!" Edna then says, "Hey! You're missing La Llorona! Oh right Sayo-chan sent her to the good afterlife. Well I hope Underfist and the KND would show up sooner!"

Dora then says, "Nice try! I summoned my army to surround them and there is no way they are going to arrive to the mansion and save you all.... Oh and I made some new friends..."

Then they see Marie Kanker and Emma-chan in dark colored Underfist uniforms, they have yellow colored eyes and the letter "K" on their foreheads. Edna is shocked and Dora continues, "I used the "Chaos Stamp" to make them my slaves... now I need a full set of Kankers... Lee do the honors!" Lee Kanker pulls out the apple and grabs May. Edna then slaps Lee and Eddy pushes May out of the way and gets stamped on her place, he gets yellow eyes and a dark colored Underfist uniform.

May then asks, "Eddy... I thought you hated me, why did you take the fall for me?" Eddy then says, "It would hurt Edna... if she was forced to fight youuuuuuuu... hahahahahah!"

Dora then has Emma-chan open her bag and releases the Queen of the Black Puddle and she grabs Double D and is about to feast on him only for Grim to ward her off, Grim then says, "Of you Eds, I only like you and Edna... oh ok Ed when I get used to him... and maybe Eddy". Dora then shouts, "ATTACK MY MINIONS! DESTROY THEM ALL!!!

Grim then generates a forcefield bubble with his scythe as they prepare for battle. The two male Eds and the Kimonos pull out what kind of weapon they have in their hands. Edna and May activate their "henshin watches" and transform into their Underfist uniforms. Nazz, Kasumi, and Kevin hide from the huge battle. Grim then shouts... "THIS...BE...SPARTA!"

The Killer Tomatoes launched themselves at Hikari but her armor protects herself as they splat into nothing, Hikari pretty much fights off the Killer Tomatoes and the WG cult members while the others deal with the more powerful enemies. Double D pulls out his ghost-dematerializer but Ember steals it and says to Double D, "Sorry sweetie but I need this for a very personal reason... TAKE THAT YOU JERKS!" Then she quickly zaps Johnny 13 and Kitty before they can use their ghost powers. Ember drops the ghost-dematerializer and she goes up to Boogie and says, "There, those ghosts are gone, now can I re-join your crew?" Double D and Ed were shocked and Boogie then says, "Umm... I guess so!" Ember jumps for joy and says, "First thing I should do is... MUTINY!" And with that she uses her guitar to entrap Boogie and toss him to Grim and Ember then says, "He's all yours bonehead!" Grim then says as he pulls out his "Bone of Barnacles", "I'm going to enjoy this!" Boogie then asks, "C..Can't you all take a Joke?"

Before Grim can do anything, Jack O' Lantern removes Grim's head and plays keep aways with it with the Queen of the Black Puddle until Kevin pulls out a lighter and sets Jack O' Lantern's leg on fire then he grabs the head and returns it to Grim. Grim then says to Kevin, "You know, you ain't bad mon now that we know why Eddy is a jerk... but his brother... that's heavy!" Kevin then replies, "You're telling me, now I got to keep Kasumi and Nazz safe!"

Ed's Uncle Harold shows up coming out of the bathroom and he says, "Man that sushi can do a number on ya... Hey I know you! I need to wet my whistle again!" The Queen of the Black Puddle then sees Harold and shrieks in fear as she is being chased by him as he carries a straw.

Ed is then being attacked by the Marie, Lee, and Jyorogumo. But then Ed remembers what his Uncle Nergal taught him and shouts at the top of his lungs, "SUPER FIST OF MONOBROW... NERGAL STYLE... MONOBROW SPIDER WEB ALLEY!!!" Then his monobrow becomes a huge spiderweb that traps the three and then Count Spankulot flies up and tries to free the Jyorogumo until one of Ed's monobrow tentacles pulls out garlic on him and another pulls out a can of raid. The spider-woman yokai shouts, "RAID?!?" And explodes.

Eddy is chasing Double D with a chainsaw and Johnny joins him with his army of bats. Double D then takes off his hat and it blinds the two. He puts it back on his head and says to himself, "I hate it when I do it but... it works everytime!"

Edna then punches Electronica in the face and she asks, "Owww... why did you do that you freak?" Edna then says, "That's for Quincy! Bring him back!" Electronica then says, "NEVER! WG CULT! GET HER!" Then two members grab Electronica and force her to eat a pizza and she says, "No not me you sickos, Her!"

The WG cult grabs Edna and were about to feed her Jack O' Lanturn's head but May then grabs Grim's Scythe and zaps herself into a jawbreaker. Grim then says, "Oh no May... I was hoping to fusion with Ed again an..." But then the May-jawbreaker jumps into Grim's mouth and then in a flash of light, Grim and May Kanker become what appears to be a "Battle Waitress" as she is wearing a futuristic waitress outfit straight out of a certain bad movie Harui Suzumiya directed.... however she retains her blonde hair, buckteeth, and pig like nose.

The new form then says, "I am Grim-May... In the name of decency I shall punish you..." Then she fires lasers from her eyes and as they hit the two WG cult members they ended up eaten by two giant killer tomatoes. Then Father shows up and says, "So Mr. Reaper, you assimilated with a young girl... two can play this game! I still have some of your magic from that incident.... and I'm also mad beCAUSE SOME FRICKIN' FRACKIN' KND MEMBER STOLE MY PIPE AND I NEVER GOT IT BACK!!!"

Father then turns into a skeleton and assimilates the DCFDTL and they re-form into THE DELIGHTFUL REAPER... but only a smaller version. The Delightful Reaper pulls out a japanese scythe. Grim-May then pulls out a broom and she says, "Oh it's my broom... OF DOOM!" Then she hits the Delightful Reaper with it and she then says, "Oh... it's just a broom! YIKES!" Then Grim-May then cries and when she cries she makes a sound similar to a mewing kitten. The Delightful Reaper then says, "Awww... we don't want to attack it, it's too cute." Grim-May then smirks and says, "Got ya!" Then she fires a laser beam from her eye that sets it's cloak on fire and then she sprays the Delightful Reaper with a cleaning solution and then pulls out a washrag and manages to erase it completely.

Double D then says, "Wow Grim...May... that fusion is really powerful... but where did the Delightful Reaper go?" Grim-May then says, "Well... if the author doesn't know then I don't know either!"

Jack O' Lantern then sees the Queen of the Black Puddle and then as she morphs into a puddle, he puts the Queen in a bottle of soda gulps down the bottle and then he glows purple and black and then the result is a black and purple creature with long purple hair and a purple umbrella, but with a pumpkin for a head. Black Jack then says, "So you're still fusioning with humans and making this world safe for humans and monsters huh? Well I got some nerve for you... first you chop off my head and then make me into the pumpkin-headed freak I am now... TIME FOR PAYBACK!

Soon Black Jack and Grim-May then fight each other and Ryoko Joins Grim May. While Kasumi, Nazz, and Kevin watch. Soon Nazz notices the Interesting Twins from Beneath the Mountain are there and they said in their own way:

Girl Twin: We're not supernaturally powered to fight your friends so we shall...

Boy Twin: Stay on the sidelines... want some popcorn?

So The boy twin shares his popcorn with the three as they watch the apocalyptic melee happen.

Meanwhile Dora then says, "Such Sweet chaos... just how I want it... Emma! Open my lunchbox!" Emma-chan then mews and is about to open it but all of a sudden Emma-chan gets frightened by a girl in a flying broom stick.

Edna then says, "Sammy!!! What are you doing here?" Sammi Yumeno, Edna's first friend from Nilbog (no not that one) shows up and hugs Edna as she says, "Edna... remember that prophecy you kept muttering as a kid?

Edna then says, "Oooohhhh, you mean:

_"A young girl in the town of Nilbog (no not that one) will be born to protect the world from a chaotic being with the help of death, three boys with her name, and all of her friends. That power enough will free the world from the very darkness the chaotic being will bring it to."_

I have no idea what it means!"

Sammy then says, "Well I formed a group that will make that propecy come true and I'm not alone." Edna and Double D then see Celeste the Fairy and Celeste runs into Double D and she squeals as she hugs him and says, "Double D! Double D!" Then she hugs Edna and says, "Auntie Edna! Auntie Edna!" Celeste then sees Ed being purple nurpled by Eddy and then Celeste then says, "Take that Pervy Sage!" Then she fires a beam at Eddy's eyes and forehead that frees him from his "Chaos stamp" Eddy then snaps out his spell and says, "Umm why am I touching Lumpy's nipples?"

Then they see a british girl appear before them. Edna then says, "EDWINA! Great to see you! So where have you been lately?" Edwina then says, "Gathering more friends for the final battle!"

Then they see Dracula, Baron Von Ghoulish, Sayo-chan, Nergal Jr., Zadok and Kagome, Matt the Penguin and her mate, and Edna's otaku friend Stacy shows up in her Underfist uniform and she says, "Let's do this!" Baron Von Ghoulish then says, "Fight? Mind you I was vacationing in Britian with Edwina and I'm forced to fight? Count me out!" Then he joins Nazz, Kasumi, Kevin, and the Interesting Twins. Toilenator then joins them and he says, "Those guys look dangerous, I'm not going to join that fight."

Then Edna sees her older sister Emily, with Eddy's older brother in a headlock and Emily then says to Edna, "Ok little sister... are you prepared for this?" Edna then nods but while everyone is distracted... the still hypnotized Emma-chan.... OPENS DORA'S LUNCHBOX!!!

**TO BE CONTINUED!!!**


	91. CHAOS REIGNS!

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, Eddy n Edna: Live in Japan**

**Chapter 91: CHAOS REIGNS!!!**

Note: I DEFINATELY do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy, "Kids Next Door", "Courage the Cowardly Dog" nor "that Grim show" and "Underfist"… but the original characters are mine... Especially "The Fourth Ed"! However I made Grim's mother a bit different but with some of her original qualities.

Very Very Very Very Sorry for the delay but I very busy with work and other stuff... plus I've been busy with work. Also I'm working on the spin-off of this fanfic "Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Edna", "Toastbusters" and I finished "Timmy Turner and Hootch"! I posted the new chapter just to let you readers know that the story is still continuing... but not as much due to the much more popular spin-off "Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Edna"

I have seen "Ed, Edd, N Eddy's big picture show" on youtube so expect some stuff to happen!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before Grim-May can finish off Black Jack, it escapes by teleportation and she un-fusions. Grim then uses his scythe to teleport Underfist (Jeff the spider, Fred Fredburger, Hoss Delgado, Lizzie, and Hanako) Grim then says, "Now that you six are here we got to prevent Dora's Lunchbox from open....(it opens) ing...eep!" Ryoko then gets really worried and she says, "I hope Eddy has nothing to do with this!"

Then dark spirits and evil food emerge from the cursed Lunchbox. Dora laughs demonically as the creatures attack everyone, the good guys and the bad guys. Creeper then says, "Ohh geez, I should've continued my inventions instead of taking this job... gang way!"

Zadok then says, "So Edna this is the "big bad" and she got what she wanted, someone opened her lunchbox... I'm getting the non-powered beings out of here, Hey, green guy.... wanna help me?" Creeper then says, "Well... it sure beats being in the middle of this so... why not?"

Zadok then gets Nazz, Kevin, and Kasumi out of here while Creeper gets the others out as well. Then Edna sees what appears to be Dora mutating into a shadowy demonic version of herself and she says, "Well... I guess this is what I am meant to face..." Grim then says, "But you are not alone child..." Ed, Edd, n Eddy join in as well.

Then suddenly, Eris' castle from "Eris-zona" has arrived in the sky and Dora then says, "Well it looks like my new domain has arrived, now I have bigger fish to fry... come my minions... we have a world to destroy and reform so that we monsters can rule!"

And with that, black bubbles has formed and transported Emma-chan, Marie Kanker, Lee Kanker, Johnny of the Fog, Electronica, "Other Edna", Boogey and Eddy's older brother to her castle. Johnny then says, "Now we need some hostages!" And with that he summons his bats with his magic guitar as they capture Ryoko, Kasumi, May Kanker, and Fred Fredburger and bring them with the castle with them.

Grim then manages to pop Boogies' bubble and grab him. Grim then says, "If you weren't tied up like that I'd...." And then the ground started to shake. Jeff then jumps on a platform and says, "Dad, Uncle Eddward, Uncle Eddy, Aunt Edna... hold on to me if you want our friends and mom back!" Then Grim, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Edna, Hikari, Dracula, and Celeste grab on to Jeff's webs and hold on tight as the castle lifts up into the sky.

As the castle is hoisted into the air, Boogie asks Grim, "W...w...what are you planning to do to me Grim old buddy, old pal?" Grim then says, "You be our hostage and you will tell us what Dora is up to or else!" Boogie then says, "Now that she finally got her lunchbox open, she plans to use dark powers to destroy this world and recreate it as a world of evil, monsters, and the supernatural... humans will be a thing of the past!"

Ed then puts duct tape over Boogie's mouth and Grim then says, "Thank you child... now we got to get to the top of the castle if it means to get our friends back, stop Dora, and end the curse of the evil lunchbox once and for all! By the way Dracula why are you here?" Dracula replies, "... Dracula want to keep you dummies... and Edna, Hikari, and Celeste safe... plus Dracula has a score to settle with Johnny of the Fog! He try to kill Dracula! Dracula is so gonna get funky!"

Edna then says, "You know if this is the last stand for the fate of the world, I might as well present you all with your own Underfist uniforms and form a new division that is a cross between "Team Grim-Ed" and "Underfist" and with this new group, we'll be powerful enough to take on Dora and her forces... also the uniforms are cool and Jeff's webbing-made suits are strong enough to take big blows.

Then everyone seems to agree but Dracula then says, "Dracula like to work alone... Dracula wouldn't look good in a Underfist monkey suit anyway! If Dracula wanted to look stupid then Dracula would lift his collar up like he do in 1982!" Grim then says, "I like me cloak... it keeps me bones in place!"

Soon after 15 pounds of blue candy.... Jeff manage to outfit Ed, Edd, n Eddy, Hikari, and Celeste with Underfist uniforms. Double D then asks, "Celeste, what are you doing here?" Celeste then says, "I wanna help you get back May, Auntie Ryoko and Kasumi, and funny elephant man... also the bad monsters want me to go away too!" Grim then says, "Da child shall stay with us since she might be a big help against Dora for she now bears the golden apple of Dischord, plus I like her, she brightens my day with her smile and cute antics... it's like having Yachiru with us... I wonder whatever happened to Cousin Rukia. Oh and by the way Edna, why did you form Underfist?

Edna replies, "Well back in chapter 79, me and my friends were attacked by a gang of Kappas who tried to mug us for Cucumbers... and since you and the Eds weren't around Me, May, Jeff, Fred, Lizzy, Hanako and Emma-chan... plus Hoss Delgado decided to form a supernatural butt-kicking team... only if you're not around but since this is armageddon it doesn't matter anymore. It takes all the power in our friendship... and your "voodoo that yoodo" to save the world... we wear cool costumes! Oh who am I kidding, those jerks kidnapped our best friends and now the world is doomed!"

Edna is in tears and Grim puts his hand on her shoulder and says, "Don't worry child, we'll get May and the othe two Kimonos back... as well as make da prophecy come true." Edna then smiles and says, "I'm glad your our bestest friend Grim... now let's kick some butt the minute we find out where the Castle will float to... now I wonder where everyone else back in Japan went... perhaps I shall call Lizzie on my communicator the minute it's done charging up.

Grim then looks at the stars and he says to his friends, "How about I sing a song to lighten the mood?" Before anyone can say anything, Grim just sings "Bink's Sake"...

"Yohohoho Yohohoho!  
Yohohoho Yohohoho!  
Yohohoho Yohohoho!  
Yohohoho Yohohoho!

Go and deliver Bink's Sake  
Entrust your heart to the waves and sea breeze  
Even the setting sun revels beyond the tides  
And in the sky, the song of laughing birds"

Yohohoho Yohohoho!  
Yohohoho Yohohoho!  
Yohohoho Yohohoho!  
Yohohoho Yohohoho!"

Ed then says, "I knew we have Brook on our side just like Luffy!" Edna just smiles at Ed's comment while Dracula just dances and Celeste giggles at the sight. Double D and Hikari just start kissing eachother while Grim just says, "Get a room you two!"

**(3 Hours Later)**

Grim then sees below them the "Park n' Flush trailer park" Double D then says, "Good lord Grim! We're home... but why is it covered in spider-webs? And is that a horde of dark elves riding on giant spiders?"

But then the stone platform everyone is on starts shaking... and then it completly falls. Dracula floats to safety while Celeste just flies on her fairy wings. But Grim, Boogie, Hikari, Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Edna are falling to the ground but then Jeff fires his webs at them and says, "Don't worry guys, I already made a parachute, now we can land to safety.

Safety just so happens to be giant spider-webs that everyone but Jeff, Dracula, and Celeste are caught in. Double D then says, "This seems awfully familiar... it's just like chapter 51."

Then the group sees what appears to be a tall, red, evil looking anthropodmorphic cat who tells them, "Remember me Eddward... how about a sport before dying?" Double D then shouts, "KATZ?!?" Then Ed sees a giant Spider in a showercap and diaper says "YO YO YO! MC PEE PANTS IS IN DA HOUSE B---HES!"

Then to Grim's horror... he sees a humanoid spider creature who looks at him with rage in her eyes and she says, "Hello Grim! Long time no see!" Edna then asks Grim, "Old friend of yours?" Grim then slowly nods his head in fear.

**next time: WRATH OF THE SPIDER-QUEEN!!!**


	92. WRATH OF THE SPIDER QUEEN!

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, Eddy n Edna**

**WRATH OF THE SPIDER-QUEEN!!!**

Note: I DEFINATELY do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy, "Kids Next Door", "Courage the Cowardly Dog" nor "that Grim show" and "Underfist"… but the original characters are mine... Especially "The Fourth Ed"! However I made Grim's mother a bit different but with some of her original qualities.

Very Very Very Very Sorry for the delay but I very busy with work and other stuff... plus I've been busy with work. Also I'm working on the spin-off of this fanfic "Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Edna", "Toastbusters" and I finished "Timmy Turner and Hootch"! I posted the new chapter just to let you readers know that the story is still continuing... but not as much due to the much more popular spin-off "Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Edna"

I posted the chapter a little too early because of a recent tragedy.

I have seen "Ed, Edd, N Eddy's big picture show" so expect some stuff to happen!

btw does anyone here miss Rolf?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A few days before Grim, the 4 Eds, and everyone left for Japan)**

Rolf is doing his usual chores around his home which happens to be a farm like the one from his country. But then one day he encounters a strange looking teenage girl in a black dress and beret. She is seen carrying a paintbrush and just stares at Rolf.

Rolf is shocked and says to her, "Rolf remember you from chapters 41 and 47... but I saw you destroyed by water and you drag crazy chaos lady to the great unknown... how did you survive?"

The girl who is named Victoria van go then says, "Yeah, about that, I was afraid of fighting so I used my pants to create a duplicate of me to work for Eris as well as give it a duplicate paintbrush. Anyway I came here because since you defeated my duplicate and former boss I think I should serve under you until I return to my home dimension and make up for all the wrong I did when Eris made me do evil.

Rolf looks at her missing left ear and she tells him, "Oh, my people from my world don't have left ears. You humans should be grateful!" Rolf then pulls out a wooden ear and as he puts it on her he says to her, "Rolf's Great Nano made this wooden ear during the great yak run of 2000, Rolf thinks you need it more than him." Victoria just giggles and she says, "You're nice... is there anything you want me to do?" Rolf then says, "As a guest of Rolf's, Rolf wants you to work on this farm or be banished to the cubbard, yes no?" Victoria then uses her paintbrush to change her dress into a black shirt and coveralls.

**(Days later)**

So many days pass and the two not only did farm work and made lots of milk and eggs... but they develop feelings for eachother... but then... SPIDERS ATTACK!"

Rolf and Victoria find themselves chased by a army of spiders and spiders being rode on by dark elves. Nergal then rises from the earth and tries fighting them off but the dark elves had him outnumbered. Soon Rolf, Victoria, and Nergal were being escorted by the horde of spiders and dark elves.

Soon Grim, Hikari, Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Edna are falling to the ground. But Jeff fires his webs at them and says, "Don't worry guys, I already made a parachute, now we can land to safety.

Safety just so happens to be giant spider-webs that everyone but Jeff, Dracula, and Celeste are caught in. Double D then says, "This seems awfully familiar... it's just like chapter 51."

Then the group sees what appears to be a tall, red, evil looking anthropodmorphic cat who tells them, "Remember me Eddward... how about a sport before dying?" Double D then shouts, "KATZ?!?" Then Ed sees a giant Spider in a showercap and diaper says "YO YO YO! MC PEE PANTS IS IN DA HOUSE B---HES!"

Then to Grim's horror... he sees a humanoid spider creature who looks at him with rage in her eyes and she says, "Hello Grim! Long time no see!" Edna then asks Grim, "Old friend of yours?" Grim then slowly nods his head in fear.

The spider creature then says, "Oh... so you never told any bi-peds that you took the rightful title of "Grim Reaper" from me... VELMA GREEN!!!

Grim is shocked and Ed just says, "Big Spider!" Eddy is shivering as he remembers he is afraid of spiders. Edna then says to Grim, I don't know what's worse, that the lunchbox is opened or this!"

Grim replies, "This child! She be very mad at me!" Double D then asks, "Just who is Velma Green anyway?" Grim then replies, "I used to go to Junior High with her 130,000 years ago... she was supposed to be Grim Reaper..."

The Eds and Hikari were puzzled by this as Velma looks at Grim's skull and licks her lips, she then says to him, "So you came back at the right time when I started my conquest!" Grim then asks, "Why are you looking at me skull like that?" Velma replies, "You took advange of our friendship, so I waited to taste that skull of yours for 130,657 years... and once I devour it, the powers of the Grim Reaper will belong to me!"

Grim shivers as she places Grim's skull on a cake. Edna then asks Velma, "Say Spider-Queen, are you part of that prophecy I'm involved with and what exactly will you do to us after you have your way with Grim?"

Velma then answers, "Ummm no! I don't even know you! And while my spiders devour you little apes I just want Grim to myself!" And so cracks open the top of Grim's Skull. But all of a sudden, she sees thought bubbles coming out of his skull and then she asks in disgust, "What is that?" Grim replies, "Why those be my memories, I mean don't your memories appear if you crack your head open? Oh and if you look closer you can see how we first met!" Velma then looks closer and to her horror she sees one memory that is too vulgar but she can hear the sounds of a Donkey. Grim then says, "Stupid Eddy... Umm I mean not that close!" Velma then says, "Well ok... I think I'm scarred for life from that last memory."

**(Flashback begins)**

Grim is playing baseball by himself but then one day... a meteor crashed into the ground. Out comes two spider like overlords... and a small female one. To Edna's horror, Velma kinda looks like her when she was young but with a black ponytail. Sure enough Velma and Grim became the best of friends and did stuff together such as playing ding ding ditch on cavemen, and dropped a banana peel for Jake Steel (Fred Flintstone) to trip on while chasing a ambulence, and the two even got front row seats for the day Pompeii was destroyed.

**(Flashback ends)**

Grim then continues, "I never did forget you from the day you moved to earth from the Spider-Planet in Galaxy Omega 9..." Velma then says, "Yeah but what about the day you cheated me from my life time dream you cheater cheater pumkin eater!" Velma was about to eat Grim's Skull until Double D shouts, "WAIT! Miss Green, if you have a heart within your abdomen... can you at least have him show us how he became Grim Reaper?"

Velma then says, "Sure and then everyone will know his shame before I devour his skull... oh and one more interruption from you apes and I'll have my army eat you prematurally!"

And with that, Velma summons her Katz and MC Pee Pants to plug Grim to a big screen TV. Then Mc Pee Pants then says, "Man I'm hungry fo shizzle! I bet that monobrowed boy is sweeter than candy." And with that he just swallows Ed in one gulp to everyone's horror.

**(Flashback begins)**

At Doomsday Junior High, we see that Grim, Velma, Nergal, Eris, Lord Pain, and Boogie attend this underworld school. One day Boogie is seen giving Grim a wedgie but Velma shows up, much to Grim's embarassment, but to act feral and not only wrap Boogie in her webbing but to sting him as well.

Grim then says, "Wow Velma, you're scary when you're angry." Velma replies, "Well it's all about the pent up rage... you have the potential to let it out once you can harness it." Then the two hold hands as they hear a announcement for a class assembly.

The announcement is about the position for the new Grim Reaper is up, Grim and Velma see this as the opportunity of a eternity... boogie too.

So during the try outs and harnessing their "inner scary", Boogie is rigging the votes... and Grim catches him in the act! Grim then gets angry and throws his skull at Boogie, causing him to fall into a Iron Maiden, clamping him shut. Velma then wonders what is going on and sees that Grim is also rigging the votes, causing her to not only be heartbroken but her dreams as smashed as well, weeping into the darkness.

**(Flashback ends)**

Velma snarls while Grim tells her, "Velma... I can explain everything!" Velma then grabs Grim's skull and just swallows it. Then she starts singing a beautiful aria like song, and soon a army of spiders show up. Hikari manages to escape her webbing and tears off Edna's webbing as the two then face off against the spider army.

As Edna and Hikari then fight off the spiders, Katz pulls out a axe and then Hikari then catches the blade and uses the axe to free Edd and Eddy from their webbing and try to hide from the spiders. Meanwhile, Mc Pee Pants says, "Yo... I'm not feeling well...." And soon he explodes as Ed remains intact, he shouts, "SUPER FIST OF THE MONOBROW... THE SPECTACULAR SPIDER SMASH!" And he whips the spiders with his monobrow. Hikari then says to Katz, "As much as I like lil kee kees..." And she ties him up in a spiderweb.

Velma then says, "Yes, now that I ate the Grim Reaper's skull! I now have his powers and the title is mine!" Then she hears a voice tell her, "HEY! CREEPY SPIDER-WOMAN! DRACULA'S GONNA ROCK YOU LIKE A HURRICANE!" Dracula and Celeste summon a army of friendly bats who fly in a formation and attack the spiders. Jeff falls off a bat and jumps on Velma as he shouts, "BANZAI!"

Velma then coughs out Grim's skull and he says to Velma, "Your insides are nothing compared to what Eddy did involving a donkey!" But then one memory does pop out of Grim's skull...

**(Flashback begins)**

When Velma sees Grim rig the votes, she didn't notice the votes say, "Velma"

**(Velma then starts weeping as Grim tells her, "I tried to do something nice for you... I feel that you deserve the title." Velma then asks, "I feel like dirt... but how did you become the Grim Reaper?")**

During a assembly about how being a Grim Reaper works, Grim grabs the prototype scythe and shouts, "BOOGIE! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! Being a bully to me and stealing me milk money is one thing BUT HURTING VELMA IS ANOTHER!" And with that Grim uses the scythe to shake the ground and suck Boogie into another region of the underworld. Upon seeing this display, everyone changes their votes to "GRIM" and that's what happened!

**(Flashback ends)**

Velma falls to her knees and starts crying. Jeff then asks, "Umm what did I miss and why are there spiders being bad and stuff?" Katz then asks Jeff, "Umm if you're a spider then why aren't you running amok like our minions?" Jeff replies in his usually friendly way, "Oh I have a dream that us hideous monsters and humans should live in peace and co-exist in a peaceful society... and you are one bad kitty!"

Grim then asks Velma, "So... now that you know who I'm stuck with... wanna be Grim Reaper?" Velma then sees the four Eds and says, "... I dunno... but that girl kinda looks like me when I was younger."

Hikari then asks Velma, "Well now that you know the truth, what do you plan to do now?" Velma then replies while the Eds try to rebuilt Grim, "Well... I might as well take over this planet like my daddy wanted!"

Velma then sings her aria again and Hikari covers her mouth and says, "WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! That is not cool! I mean you shouldn't live through your parents' dreams but your own, I'm sure you had a dream but you want to reach it... now look into your heart and tell me what it is... oh and you can't take over the world because someone else in that thing floating in the sky is planing to do it unless we stop them!"

Velma notices the flying castle that is drawing all the supernatural energy from the town. Velma then says, "Well... I always wanted to assume the form of something less grotesque and make some friends... even human friends..." Hikari smiles then says, "Well you got a friend..." Edna then replies, "Me too... now go fix Grim up! We got to bring Dora down!"

And with that, Velma then rebuilts Grim back to abnormal and then she unexpectly kisses him and giggles. Eddy then asks, "I wonder how can Grim kiss if he doesn't have lips? And is that Rolf and a weird girl up there?" Grim then says, "I REMEMBER YOU! You're that painter girl who worked for Eris... I saw you get destroyed!" Victoria van go replies, "No that was my duplicate... and I don't work for that witch anymore... please get me down."

Velma then says to Grim, "Ok... I'll help you take on the evil forces, I hope there is room for a giant spider on your side!" Jeff then says, "Well... yeah there is!" Velma then sings her aria and then her spiders, dark elves, and Katz restore the town back to the way it was before her arrival.

Eddy then asks Grim, "Hey Bonehead... can we even trust her?"

Before Grim can answer, the ground shakes and rising from the surface is a horrifying squid-like space craft and out of the craft comes a squid-like alien warlord and a tiny version of himself... It's Lord Boogersnatch and his nephew Ike. Lord Boogersnatch then tells his nephew, "Well now that the spider-queen is no more it's my turn to rule this rock of a planet and plan my revenge against the sun! I shall destory it with my disgusting magic" Ike then asks his uncle, "Gee Uncle, Aren't you worried that someone else will stop us?" Lord Boogersnatch then says, "I'd like to see them try... they have to be pretty brave and stupid to stop us!"

Jeff then says, "How about both?" Then Velma jumps at Lord Boogersnatch and he shouts, "OH SNAP! SHE'S STILL HERE! RETREAT! RETREAT!" Velma jumps off as the evil alien invaders left Earth and never looked back.

Grim then answers, "Does this answer your question?"

**(Soon)**

Boogey falls from the sky and lands on something, Boogey then says, "Whoa, what a relief I landed on something soft... now to return to Dora and plan my revenge against Grim and those Eds... especially the girl Ed!" Then he discovers he landed on Velma's Abdomen and she says to him with chilling glee and hungry eyes, "Hello Boogey... HEEHEE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Boogey just wets himself.

**next time:** **STORM THE CASTLE!!!**

**(A scene from chapter 69 plays)**

Edna and her childhood friend Sammy are at their kindergarden playground. Edna says to Sammy, "Well perhaps we humans/gypies, witches and monsters should live in peace and I'll see to it, also Sammy, not all humans are bad, like my pal over there, he might be vulgar but he's cool!" Then a young boy with bushy eyebrows shows up with his pants down and says, "Yo! I'm Chin-Shan, look at my "Elephant"!" The two girls are frightened and then they see it's a toy pink elephant, the three then giggle and then the toy elephant squeaks in it's own language, "For a minute here, I thought the kid was gonna talk about his "other elephant".

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO THE MEMORY OF**

**YOSHITO USUI**

**the creator of Crayon Shinchan**

**(1958-2009)**


	93. STORM THE CASTLE!

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, Eddy n Edna:**

**Chapter 93: STORM THE CASTLE!!!**

Note: I DEFINATELY do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy, "Kids Next Door", "Courage the Cowardly Dog" nor "that Grim show" and "Underfist"… but the original characters are mine... Especially "The Fourth Ed"! However I made Grim's mother a bit different but with some of her original qualities.

Very Very Very Very Sorry for the delay but I very busy with work and other stuff... plus I've been busy with work. Also I'm working on the spin-off of this fanfic "Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Edna", "Toastbusters" and I finished "Timmy Turner and Hootch"! I posted the new chapter just to let you readers know that the story is still continuing... but not as much due to the much more popular spin-off "Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Edna"

I have seen "Ed, Edd, N Eddy's big picture show" so expect some stuff to happen!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now that Velma and Grim are BFFs once again there is only one thing to do... PARTY!

Grim finds a piano and starts playing his favorite song:

"Yohohoho Yohohoho!

Yohohoho Yohohoho!

Yohohoho Yohohoho!

Yohohoho Yohohoho!

Go and deliver Bink's Sake

Entrust your heart to the waves and sea breeze

Even the setting sun revels beyond the tides

And in the sky, the song of laughing birds"

Yohohoho Yohohoho!

Yohohoho Yohohoho!

Yohohoho Yohohoho!

Yohohoho Yohohoho!"

While Grim sings, everyone is dancing, even Velma's minons. Rolf is dancing with Victoria, Hikari is dancing with Double D. Ed is pigging out on the strange cookies shaped like flies while Velma is is on top of the piano and sings a duet with Grim.

Then Eddy sees a familiar squid playing a accordian. Eddy then says, "Hey I know you! You're Squid Hat! The magic sorting squid/teacher at Toadblatt's School of Sorcery... what are you doing here?" Squid then replies, "I left Toadblatt's because ever since the "Deathly Hallows incident" and Nigel Planter left the school to own a peanut farm, the school just went belly up... Now I can hang out with you guys as your personal Singing Minstrel... so Once more from the top!"

"Yohohoho Yohohoho!

Yohohoho Yohohoho!

Yohohoho Yohohoho!

Yohohoho Yohohoho!"

A spider goes up to Edna and says to her, "Umm... Miss Edna, can I dance with you please? I'm afraid that I have no partner." Edna then smiles and says, "Ok, you did say please, plus this is a party!"

Katz then shows up with two suitcases and says to Velma, "If you're going to no longer be evil, I have no choice but to quit! If anyone needs me I'm going to run a hotel in the middle of NOWHERE... and I'm bringing some of the minions with me." Velma then says, "Fine with me then, you weren't a cuddly kitty anyway!"

Grim then looks up at the castle and asks Velma, "Ok Velma, I just got reminded of what we're supposed to do, now how exactly are we going to attack the castle since only two of us can fly... oh and what did you do to Boogey?" Velma then says, "I'll summon my army to create a bridge to attack the castle... oh and I ate him!" Grim is shocked and shouts, "WHAT?!? Normally we don't kill our enemies since we're more human than them but... he asked for it for a long time. Can you eat Eddy as well?" Velma replies, "I would if I could but... he's your friend and I saw what happened to MC Pee Pants after he tried to eat the one you call "Lumpy".

Double D then says, "Ok, we are about to enter this flying castle which contains the most powerful enemy we have ever faced... then again that castle also contains every powerful enemy we have ever faced. Now you guys don't HAVE to go storm it with the rest of us so some of you can stay but those who want to go just go ahead. Celeste just flies to Double D in agreement.

Dracula: Dracula gonna bare his fangs "sock-hat boy" Dracula show them this vampire still have soul!

Edna: They captured my best friend, my best friend's boyfriend, my boyfriend, and Ed and Eddy's girlfriends I'm so going... how about you Hikari?

Hikari: My sisters are in danger, count me in!

Ed: Fred Fredburger and girlfriend are in there! Let me at them! (fails monobrow wildly)

Jeff: You're not alone dad! One step towards a perfect world of peace between humans and monsters is stopping those monsters from eliminating humans and the world they live in... and they captured mom and Fred!

Eddy: I have no choice... Ryoko would kill me if I refused. Also we're the 4 Eds! Edna's prophecy called for 4 Eds, the grim reaper, and a fairy to save the world... also if the world isn't saved then no more money and jawbreakers.

Grim: (sigh) I got to save this world too... especially now that Inu-yasha will be continuing soon.

Before they can say anything, Nergal shows up and says, "Oh hey Grim, Ed, the girl who thinks she's a Ed. Where's Junior and his girlfriend Nazz?"

Before Grim can answer, Lizzie and Sammy fly towards them. Lizzie then says to Double D, "Double D! We have some news for you, after you guys vanished along with the castle, all of Japan is being isolated in a forcefield while Dora's food attacks everyone good and bad. Me and Sammy have escaped in time. I also came because Grandpa is with you and you're gonna need all the help you can get." Sammy then says, "Yes! I'm with you to the very end Edna!"

Nergal then shouts, "JUNIOR AND NAZZ ARE IN JAPAN?!?" Nergal then creates a portal in the ground and shouts, "I'm coming son!" as he jumps in, some spider minions jump into the hole, thinking he could use some assistance.

Lizzie then sees Velma Green and asks Grim, "Who's the other giant spider?" Grim the replies, "Umm... a friend. Now Velma, how are we going to storm the castle?"

Velma then sings a aria and all of her spider minions fire webs out of their butts and soon a bridge is created and Grim, Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Edna, as well as Velma Green, Celeste, Hikari Kimono, Jeff the Spider, Dracula, and Squidhat are running towards the castle on the bridge.

Rolf and Victoria wave goodbye. Victoria then asks Rolf, "Why aren't we going with them?" Rolf replies, "Rolf knows them well... "skeleton man", "Lumpy Ed-boy", "wears a sock for a hat Ed-boy", "Greedy three haired Ed-boy", "Edna"... Rolf know they are up against the challenge... and Rolf knows that Dracula steals Rolf's bit!" Victoria then says, "So long story short, those guys don't need us, but if they do need us we got to help somehow!" Rolf just starts playing cards with Velma's other minions.

The group kept running toward the castle as Grim shouts, "I, DA GRIM REAPER, SHALL SAVE THE WORLD FROM DORA AND HER MINIONS WITH THE HELP OF THE EDS AND ME FRIENDS!"

But then Dengakuman pops up from nowhere and says, "Wait! I have a important announcement to make! The author decided to end this fanfic and I have a sign with me... it says, **THE END**!"

Grim, Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Edna, as well as Velma Green, Celeste, Hikari Kimono, Jeff the Spider, Dracula, and Squidhat, Lizzie and Sammy are horrified and shout, "THIS IS IT? THIS IS HOW IT ENDS?!? AAAAAHHHHHH!"

**(Then there is a image of the ocean making waves and the song "Take my Hand" by Toto from the movie "DUNE" plays in the background as we are shown images of the cast of characters and the credits...)**

**Grim**

**Ed**

**Edd**

**Eddy**

**Edna**

**Edwina**

**Nazz**

**Patrick Stewart as Gurney Halleck**

**Jeff the spider**

**Fred Fredburger**

**Hoss Delga.....**

**(sound of a record screeching)**

Grim, Eddy, and Dracula are not too happy about what Dengakuman just did and Eddy just kicks him off the spider-web bridge. Grim then says, "Rest assure readers, we will not let the little doo-dad to here what he did back on his show called "Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo"! **THE FANFIC WILL STILL CONTINUE MON!** Now we got some supernatural butt to kick... especially Dora's! Let's go team!" And so everyone continues to run on the bridge.

Suddenly, monsters shaped like Meatballs are falling towards them. Grim then says, "Tis' weather appears to be Cloudy with a chance of meatballs!" The 4 Eds just look at him. But then Lizzie fires her sonic screams at the meatballs and Sammy uses her magic to destroy the meatballs as well.

They manage to proceed to the castle. But then a purple tentacled monster rises from the bridge and grabs Grim. Grim then manages to slice it off with his scythe. Ed sees this and says, "Whoever made this castle must've played "Dragon's Lair"!"

The gates opened and then the group finds themselves in a room with 3 doors, the wall starts crumbling and then the group runs to the door on the right and they end up in a multicolored hallway with giant balls of the same color. But then a bigger black ball is chasing after the group.

They manage to escape from the balls in the hallways and Ed then says, "Ok, Whoever made this castle really did play "Dragon's Lair"!"

Grim then says, "Oh Shut up Ed!"

**next time: **Battle of the Vampires!


	94. Vampire Battle

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, Eddy n Edna:**

**Chapter 94: Battle Of The Vampires!!!**

Note: I DEFINATELY do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy, "Kids Next Door", "Courage the Cowardly Dog" nor "that Grim show" and "Underfist"… but the original characters are mine... Especially "The Fourth Ed"!

I have seen "Ed, Edd, N Eddy's big picture show" so expect some stuff to happen!

See? I told you the fanfic didn't end!

* * *

They find themselves in the courtyard with a gazebo. Edna then asks, "Geez, is this supposed to be Mordroc's Castle or Castlevania?" Dracula then says to Edna, "Don't look at Dracula! This ain't Dracula's castle... Dracula doesn't even own a castle, but Dracula has one sweet house and a RV!"

Grim then opens his skull and pulls out his trunk. Double D is amazed and asks Grim, "Grim, you actually store your trunk in your skull?" Grim replies, "Sure Double D, I mean with Ed and Eddy constantly raiding it, what better place to hide it than in me own skull, anyway I have some weapons some of you can have. Edna you get "The magic red THRILLER jacket" it allows those who wear it to control the undead through dancing, Double D you get the Psychic Megaphone, a megaphone that blasts walls, Ed you get "the hero's helmet" and "novice hero's sword"." Ed then says, "This looks like Dirk the daring's helmet and Link's old wooden sword! Grim then hands the four Eds some "mojo balls" and tells them, "These orbs infuse the user with supernatural rage, enough to easily defeat the enemy, you will all use only four but one at a time!"

Eddy then asks, "Hey bonehead! Don't I get a magic doo-hicky?" Grim gives him "the headband of invincibility" Eddy puts it on and runs towards two "smoretroopers" and says to them, "You can't beat me! I'm invincible!" The Smoretroopers just attack them with their chocolate guns. Grim laughs hysterically at Eddy falling for his ruse and Eddy then says, "You suck bonehead!" Grim then says, "Serves you right for what you did involving Johnny of the fog!"

Upon further inspection of the next room Grim and Edna's group sees Johnny of the Fog eating a huge steak dinner serves to him by Kasumi Kimono who just smiles. Johnny then tells Kasumi, "Thank you human girl, your service is great! You will be the best servant ever once I eliminate Dracula and claim his title." Kasumi then flicks Johnny's head and says, "Sorry Mr. Johnny but Dracula is a nice vampire and you shouldn't think about attack him... plus he's elderly!"

Dracula then shouts, "WHO YOU CALLIN' ELDERLY! DRACULA NOT OLD!" Grim then says, "Great goin' Dracula! You blew our cover!" Ed then says, "Say it isn't so... my lovely Kasumi is not a vampire slave to the vampire elite!"

Kasumi then says, "Huh? Oh my! Oh no it's not like that, he just wanted me to serve him dinner." Jeff then asks Johnny, "What did you do to my mom?" Johnny replies, "I haven't done anything to her. I tried to bite her but... one look at her and it seems like nothing ever wants to hurt her... so I just wanted her to make me a great dinner... but since Grim and his band of idiots are here I guess it's time to battle."

Johnny of the fog pulls out his guitar and starts playing, only for Sammy, Lizzie, Squid hat Edna, and Double D to play their instruments, blocking out Johnny's magic guitar.

Johnny then says to the group. Fine then... I shall challege Dracula to a battle over the title of "lord of the vampires" under that title the vampires shall overpower the humans and the world will be ours..."

Dracula's eyes are bloodshot and he shouts at Johnny, "YOU DUMMY! LEAVE THE HUMANS ALONE! THEY DONE NOTHIN' WRONG TO DRACULA AND DRACULA'S GRANDDAUGHTER AND DRACULA LIKE THE HUMANS... THEY MAKE THE BEST EARLY BIRD SPECIALS! YOU GOIN' DOWN LIKE A CLOWN CHARLIE BROWN!"

Grim then says to Dracula, "I be joining you Dracula, I might not be a vampire but he tried to melt me just to get to you!" Lizzie flies to Dracula and says, "Don't worry Grandpa! You're not alone, we might as well start the vampire duel if it means making vampires ally with humans... and to get closer to Dora!"

Johnny of the Fog then summons two "Smore-troopers" (marshmallow storm troopers) and he tells them, "This will make our fight a even battle... ATTACK!"

Grim then says to Jeff, "Ok mon, while we fight off Johnny, you and the rest of "Team Grim Ed/Underfist whatever" slip by them and continue to get to Dora!" Jeff replies, "Gotcha Grim!"

So as the group slips by. Grim is attacking Johnny with his scythe while Johnny fights back with his guitar. Lizzie starts eating one of the Smore-troopers while Dracula is chasing one with a torch. Grim then uses his power to transform into his soul reaper form.

Grim notices Johnny is pulling out a vial of the same liquid that melted Grim. Then Grim says, "Oh no mon! I'm not falling for that one again!" Lizzie then says, "I'll help you Grim... "magic dhampire sparkle"!" Lizzie's skin then sparkles like diamons and it blinds Johnny. Dracula then gets upset and yells at Lizzie, "LIZZIE! HOW MANY TIMES DOES DRACULA HAVE TO TELL YOU! VAMPIRES DON'T SPARKLE! ONLY "TWILIGHT" VAMPIRES SPARKLE!" Lizzie then replies, "But Grandpa, I'm not a full-vampire, I'm a Dhampire/mermaid who just parodied "Twilight". Dracula then says, "Good point Lizzie!"

Then Grim's scythe/Zanpakto Jodie moves forward and hits the bottle, breaking it and it splashes allover Johnny.

Johnny then starts melting into a puddle and he says, "You might have defeated me... but Dora will still reign the world with or without my hellllpppp..." Grim then sees Johnny of the fog as a puddle and then Grim sucks it up in a "Canadian squirt gun" and puts it in his trunk that he now hides in his head.

Meanwhile the group encounters a human shaped lizard dressed as a king and is accompanied by a flying pot of gold. Ed is quick to act and he jumps towards this "lizard king" and slices him with his wooden sword, vanishing into thin air. Ed then says, "Just like "Dragon's Lair"!"

Then they continue to run and they find themselves in a crypt with zombies rising from their coffins. Edna then puts on the Thriller jacket and as she dances the Zombies start dancing too. But before Edna can sing Micheal Jackson's song, the zombies end up being attacked by Hoss Delgado who is somehow in the castle, and wearing his underfist uniform.

Double D goes up to him and asks Hoss, "Mr. Delgado how did you end up in the castle?" Hoss replies, "I have no idea sock-head... your fairy friend might have something to do with this now let's get out of here!" Celeste just smiles. Hoss then looks at his boot and says, "Oh wait, go on without me, I got to tie my boot!"

As they escaped the crypt, they heard another voice. It's Eris and what appears to be Nazz in goth clothing and black hair. Eris tells the girl with her, "It's one thing being trapped in your alternate universe for months and suffer a heartbreak but it's another thing when I discover where my golden apple went and someone else took my place as goddess of chaos! Good thing I'm armed with "the golden bananna of surrealism!" The girl then says, "Big deal, I only went with you just for amusement, now where are we?"

Then Grim's group just end up meeting Eris. They look at Eris and the girl and they look back at them. Eris then says, "Awk-ward! Guess we're gonna wait till the next chapter to see how this goes!" Then Eris sees Edna and asks Ed, Edd, n Eddy, "Since when are there four of you?"

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	95. Eris Strikes Back!

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, Eddy n Edna:**

**Chapter 95: ERIS STRIKES BACK!?!**

**or**

**"What if Edna met Eris?"**

Note: I DEFINATELY do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy, "Kids Next Door", "Courage the Cowardly Dog" nor "that Grim show" and "Underfist"… but the original characters are mine... Especially "Edna The Fourth Ed"!

Very Very Very Very Sorry for the delay but I very busy with work and other stuff... plus I've been busy with work.

Note to Lightsworn Heka (first off... get a e-mail account so I can reply back to you!) the reason why I use anime "carp" is because it was another main influence to work on the fanfic. I admit using "Ed, Edd, n Eddy", "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy" and it's spin-off "Underfist", "Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo", "One Piece", "Tenchi Muyo", and the supernatural anime "Shaman King" and "Ge Ge Ge no Kitaro" as well as "Hakaba Kitaro" as my main influences for the story!

Now I got that out of my chest and please Heka get a e-mail account so I can reply to you!

I have seen "Ed, Edd, N Eddy's big picture show" and "Underfist" so expect some stuff to happen!

* * *

As Grim, Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Edna, Velma Green, Hikari Kimono, Jeff the Spider, Dracula, Lizzie, and Squidhat lie unconcious, Eris then says to her new partner and Nazz's alternate universe doppleganger Zzan, "OMG! I did it! I finally did it! I finally defeated those dorks and the one I never met before! Yipee!" Grim then gets up and says, "Say Eris it's been 10 minutes, can we get up now?" Erin then says, "Well go ahead! I wanted to readers to think I actually defeated you guys so easily when obviously there is someone far more worse than me that has my apple, instead I have to use my golden bananna of surrealism!"

Eris pulls out a pinapple and Spongebob pops out of there and laughs and jumps back in there before it changes into a accordian and Eris starts yodeling.

Grim then says, "I tink' da "golden bananna of surrealism lives up to it's name but anyway where have you been all dis time and who is the "Emo Nazz" that is hanging out with you?" Eris then says, "Well I'll tell you everything if you tell me who that girl with the glasses is and why does she keeps saying she's "the fourth Ed" when there is supposed to be three of them?"

Edna walks up to Eris and introduces herself:

"Hello, I'm Edna Esmeralda Espinoza, I met the Eds during that one summer and since they were cool and they have the letters "E" and "D" in their names I decided to be a Ed too... hey get this, they once thought I was you who just transformed into this just to get revenge on them."

Eris then says, "Now why didn't I think about that?"

Edna continues, "Well anyway since your disappearance all these weirdos from other worlds constantly went after us because you claimed to put a bounty on their heads except for me because you never met me before and well things went up for them since I'm now a Ed and a female one at that!"

Eris then adds, "Well that's interesting but not as interesting as my story... When I was dragged into the swimming pool by that turncoat Victoria, I ended up in a mirror world but it was once ruled by Negative Numbuh four of the DNK, So I pretty much dwelled there until I can find a way back since my apple is missing, I met Supernatural Exterminator Hoss Delgado as he somehow found a way there and it was love...

but like sweet apples our relationship eventually turned sour and rotten... that spoot-head dumped me for some reason and found a portal back to his world... I can't help but to wonder if I wasn't good enough for him or TOO good for him... I eventually found a portal to the underworld "grossery store" and then I ran into Zzan and she was interested in following me to this world to get revenge on you all... Oh and I bought "the golden bananna of surrealism" which is half as powerful as my apple and I discovered Zzan is a "fist user"

But since the world is already in chaos and it has nothing to do with me I guess I'll play with you all later and go after the one who stole my apple... and undo the mess she made so I can cause chaos once again... pleased to meet you Edna!"

Edna then asks Eris, "So eventually am I going to fight you?" Eris then says, "Only time till tell female Ed!" Eris starts tearing up and Ed uses his monobrow to give her tissues and she says, "You guys have no idea what it's like to be in charge of chaos... it makes me a bit friendless and other people start questioning your sanity... can you be a dear and pick bugs out of my hair Ed?" Ed then starts picking bugs out of her hair and eats them like a monkey. Grim sees this and says, "Is it me or Eris got crazier than the last time we saw her?" Velma Green then says, "She hasn't changed since high school Grim!"

But at the exact moment Eris saw Hoss Delgado, she violently shakens and then proceeds to literally tear herself apart into two (but not in a gory David Chronenberg-esq way) and everyone was shocked at what the result was, two Erises! One was a blonde haired goddess in a white greek outfit with a sweet smile on her face and the other was a raven haired goddess in a black greek outfit with a evil smile on her face.

The Eris in black sees everyone and shouts, "NOW THAT I'M IN CONTROL... ZZAN! HELP ME ELIMINATE THOSE TWERPS! And Hoss!

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	96. The tale of Two Erises

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, Eddy n Edna:**

**Chapter 96: The tale of two Eris'!**

guest starring: THE KILLER SISTERS!

Note: I DEFINATELY do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy, "Kids Next Door", "Courage the Cowardly Dog" nor "that Grim show" and "Underfist"… but the original characters are mine... Especially "The Fourth Ed"! However Nice Eris and Naughty Eris was based on a concept from "Underfist" that never made it.

this chapter marks a crossover between "Grim Eds" and my other fanfic "Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Edna"... sorta kinda.

I have seen "Ed, Edd, N Eddy's big picture show" so expect some stuff to happen!

After Eris split into two beings, Naughty Eris and Nice Eris, Naughty Eris sees Grim and his friends and says, "Well now that I'm at my nastiest I say it's time for some REVENGE... NICE ERIS! GET AWAY FROM THAT BRAT!"

Nice Eris is seen playing with Celeste who seems awfully happy. Nice Eris then looks at Naughty Eris and tells her, "You're on your own, this could only end in tears! Plus I like this little one!" Celeste then giggles happily much to the confusion to Grim and the Eds.

Naughty Eris then starts attacking Grim but then Velma Green intervines and jumps on Naughty Eris, telling her, "I know you! You're that punk who gave me a hotfoot back in school!" Zzan (the alternate Nazz in case you readers forgot) shows up and shouts, "SUPER FIST OF ICY EVIL... ICE BLAST"! And then she blasts Velma off Naughty Eris and it encases her into a glacier.

Ed shows up and says to Zzan, "I fist user I see... you might look like Nazz, sound like Nazz, and smell like Nazz... but I shove pop tarts in a toaster... SUPER FIST OF MONOBROW! MONOBROW ALLEY!" Then the monobrow hairs end up being encaced in ice as well. Ed then smiles and shouts, "SUPER FIST OF ICY MONOBROW... ARTIC TEMPEST!" And with that, Zzan notices her attack backfires as Ed uses his monobrow to fan her into a wall, knocking her out. Then he plans on doing the same thing to Naughty Eris but she uses her Bananna of surreality to set his monobrow on fire.

Ed runs maniacally but then he sees a toilet and dunks his head into it. Putting out the flame. Naughty Eris finds herself outnumbered by Grim and the Ed's friends... while Nice Eris is playing "My Troubled Pony" toys with Celeste.

Naughty Eris then makes a vortex appear and she says to Grim and the 4 Eds, "Now I shall summon 3 REALLY EVIL beings from another fanfic, and they are even worse than me!"

Then the vortex reveals three evil beings, they appear to be 11 year old girls with blonde hair and braces, they wear pink and black Juvinile Hall uniforms. They have pierced navels and they all smoke cigarettes... THE KILLER SISTERS! The very same Killer Sisters from the "Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Edna" universe. Celeste's eyes glow as she detects pure evil in those three.

Julie Killer then looks at Grim and the Eds and says, "Hey look it's Edna! That dirty &^%^& who keeps protecting the Kanker Sisters from our wrath!" Tara looks at Edna and says, "Umm Julie, this Edna doesn't have a chocolate chip under her left eye." Lindsay just flicks her lighter while humming, "In the Dark of the Night".

Julie then says to her sisters, "Eh who cares... KILL THEM ALL...UH WHAAAAA?" To their horror they also see their friends. The three then scream in fear at the benevolent supernatural beings Grim and the 4 Eds befriended they scream, "SKELETOR!" They see Dracula and Lizzie and scream in fear, "VAMPIRES!" They see Hoss Delgado and scream, "PIRATE RAMBO!" They see Hikari and Kasumi Kimono and scream, "OH NO THEY'RE HERE!" Velma Green then asks them, "Can you please drop the switchblades little girls?" The Killers wet themselves at the sight of Velma Green the Spider Queen but then they ran into Jeff.

Jeff crawls up to them and asks them, "Who wants Banana bread?" The Killer Sisters scream in fear, "AAAAHHHH! GIANT MAN EATING SPIDER!" Jeff pretends to be scared of them and screams, "AAAAHHHH! BAD 11 YEAR OLD GIRLS! AAAAHHHH! Hmmmph! You see, doesn't feel so good doesn't it? How do you like it?"

The Killer Sisters run to Naughty Eris and yell at her in unison, "PLEASE SEND US BACK! THOSE GUYS LOOK SCARY!" Naughty Eris then says, "And I thought you were the most powerful gang I can think of... other than "The Warriors" And with that they enter back into the vortex.

Grim then says, "Eris... I thought I told you, stop bringing warriors from other worlds to do your dirty work! Zzan has to go too!" And with that Grim sends Zzan back to the mirror world and adds, "Now it's just me and you!"

Grim pulls out his scythe and Naughty Eris stops him and says, "Wait, I have a banana stuck in my ear..." Eris then pulls out a black colored banana out of her ear and it turns into a sword... and three monkeys escaped from her ear."

The two then fight eachother for 5 minutes, but then Grim says, "There is no stopping you, looks like it's time for a FUSION!"

Grim then fires his scythe at not only Eddy but Ed and Double D as well. All three are turned into jawbreakers and jump into Grim's mouth and in a flash of gold...

Grim becomes a bishonen-type male with mid-length purple hair standing upright, and pale skin. He is wearing a long cape with immense shoulder guards, with golden body armor and gloves. He has Ed's monobrow, Double D's hat and gap teeth, and carries a sword with Eddy's face on it. The new being then says, "I AM GRIM (EdDY) AND I WILL STOP YOU! MAJIDE TIME!"

Naughty Eris sees this and says, "I never knew you could do that! No matter, once I defeat you, I'm sure enough able to defeat Dora and get back my Apple of Discord with the power of my Dark Banana of surreality.

Edna looks on and wonders if Naughty Eris is extremely powerful why didn't Grim add her to the fusion. Squidhat is suprised Grim can do that and he joins Edna in playing with Celeste and Nice Eris.

Before Grim EdDY can deliver the final powerful blow, Naughty Eris then turns her dark banana into a mallet and hits Grim EdDY on the head, knocking him out. Naughty Eris then says, "I learned this trick from Akane Tendo!" Velma Green was shocked by this and was about to attack but Lizzie and Hikari tries to hold her back.

Naughty Eris then looks at the unconcious Grim EdDY and says, "Holy crap! I did it... I FINALLY DID IT! I DEFEATED GRIM AND HIS BAND OF IDIOTS!" Dracula then goes up to Naughty Eris and says, "Yes you finally defeated skeleton man and your prize is a date with Dracula himself, now give Dracula a kiss!" Naughty Eris then replies, "As if old man! Now that I defeated that dork I can give Dora a run for her money!" And with that Naughty Eris laughs evily as she proceeds into the castle, looking for Dora. Dracula then yells out, "Who you calling old dummy? Dracula's not old!"

Grim EdDY then smiles and opens his eye, asking Edna and Velma, "Is she gone?" Edna then smiles and Velma replies, "You sneak! You lost on purpose! Why did you throw the fight anyway?" Edna then tells Velma, "It just came to me... if Grim pretends to lose, then that evil version of Eris would think she is powerful enough to take on Dora alone and therefore we have one less madwoman to deal with... now how about the other?"

Everyone looks at Nice Eris and she says to everyone, "Don't mind me, I'm just having fun with my new friend." Grim then unfusions, Double D then says to Grim, "Outstanding plan to trick that Eris but what about that Eris?"

Nice Eris then hugs Grim and says, "Please Grim, I'm don't want to cause any trouble since you're already full of it... can I join you in stopping Dora?" Everyone is shocked and Grim then asks, "Did something crawl out of your mouth and into my ear?" And with that Grim pulls a centepede out of his non-existant ear and continues, "Ok sure, I mean Dora is just as bad as your evil side and those three girls from another world."

A vortex opens and the Killer Sisters re-emerge out of that world and Lindsay Killer asks Grim, "Umm Jack Skellington, the crazy chaos lady sent us to the wrong dimension, can you send us back to the world we originally came from?" Grim then asks, "Oh really, where did she send you three?" Julie then replies, "We... really don't want to mention it.... oh please send us back!" And with that Grim sends them back to the "Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Edna world".

Nice Eris then says, "YAY! Ok, I will abandon the bounties on your heads... But I get to be leader and make you all wear clownsuits as part of "Team Eris!" Everyone is shocked and Edna is in a fetal position and goes "Can't sleep, clowns will eat me, Can't sleep, clowns will eat me, Can't sleep, clowns will eat me, Can't sleep, clowns will eat me." Double D tells Nice Eris, "Umm Edna is a coulrophobic..." Eris then makes everyone wear white colored versions of their normal clothes.

Grim then turns his cloak black and says, "Sorry Eris but White makes me look fat... and I don't have any fat....YOHOHOHOHO! But anyway yeah you can be leader of this team!"

Nice Eris then shouts, "Ok guys, we go this way, make them feel heck troops!" Double D asks Grim while Edna listens on, "Grim, Nice Eris or no, why did you agree to make her leader of our group?" Grim then quickly retorts, "Even though this is the good side of Eris, she's still bat s&^t crazy! So let's have her way for a while, besides she could be very helpful in dealing with Dora!"

So as Nice Eris with Celeste in her arms, Grim, Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Edna, Velma Green, Hikari Kimono, Kasumi Kimono, Jeff the Spider, Dracula, Lizzie, Hoss Delgado and Squidhat continue storming the castle, avoiding more traps and monsters. However Double D, Ed, Dracula and Grim end up in a secret passage way. while the others suddenly enter a strange room with a checkerboard floor.

And waiting for them are Emma-chan, Marie Kanker, Lee Kanker, Electronica, "Other Edna", and Eddy's older brother, and they wear black and purple uniforms similar to the ones Underfist wears. Eddy's older brother then says to Eddy, "So you finally made it here "Pipsqueak"..."

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

Mini-Story: Where did the Killer Sisters go? **((warning: might contain extreme violence))**

After the Killer Sisters leave the "Grim Eds" world through a vortex. They see destroyed buildings and half eaten corpses. Julie then says, "Either we took that wrong turn at "Bizarro Albuquerque" or we're on the set for the next George A. Romero "Dead" movie.

Then they see what appears to be Marie Kanker in a black cloak and Tara says to Julie, "Oh look! It's Marie Kanker, let's kick her as..cuse me but what's wrong with her face?"

Marie then flies to Lindsay Killer and is revealed to be a zombie and shouts, "MEAT!" Lindsay then stabs Zombie Marie's left eye with her switchblade. Then she sees the zombie Ed, Edd, n Eddy runing towards them shouting "BRAINS!" and "MEAT!". The Killers wet their uniforms at this sight and they run back into the vortex in fear.

A vortex opens and the Killer Sisters re-emerge out of the "ED, EDD, N EDDY ZOMBIES" world and Lindsay Killer asks Grim, "Umm Jack Skellington, the crazy chaos lady sent us to the wrong dimension, can you send us back to the world we originally came from?" Grim then asks, "Oh really, where did she send you three?" Julie then replies, "We... really don't want to mention it.... oh please send us back!" And with that Grim sends them back to the "Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Edna world".

When the three went back to the "Ed, Edd, Eddy, n Edna" world, they find themselves out of Juvinile Hall and Julie says to her sisters, Ok girls, the crazy skeleton guy got us out of there so before we plan revenge... we might need therapy for what we saw back there!" Tara adds, "Yeah and let's vow never fudge with the supernatural let we see "Spider Joe", "Skeletor", and Lizzy Bartley again!" Julie then says, "Agreed, and I hope we never run into the spirit of Grigori Rasputin either!"

Lindsay then asks, "Isn't Grigori Rasputin our Grandfather?" Julie then slaps Lindsay and tells her, "No he isn't, You're slow and he's Russian!" Lindsay then giggles and says, "I don't get it!"

Soon the Killer Sisters go back to their town of Lemon Brook to plan revenge on that universe's version of the four Eds but mostly the Kanker Sisters.


	97. Cardian attack!

**The Grim ED-ventures of Ed, Edd, Eddy n Edna:**

**Chapter 97: Battle of the Cardians**

or

**the truth about "the donkey incident"**

Note: I DEFINATELY do not own Ed, Edd, n Eddy, "Kids Next Door", "Courage the Cowardly Dog" nor "that Grim show" and "Underfist"… but the original characters are mine... Especially "The Fourth Ed"! However Nice Eris and Naughty Eris was based on a concept from "Underfist" that never made it.

I have seen "Ed, Edd, N Eddy's big picture show" so expect some stuff to happen!

recently my family cat just gave birth to four new kittens.

Rackburner7, if you get this message then get a e-mail account... The reason why I have Eddy hurt all the time in the chapters is because he causes the bad stuff to happen to himself when he does stupid things, that is how Karma works! like in the flashback in the chapter, he brought it on himself! At one one in my stories, Edna refused to save Eddy after telling him "If I help you, you won't learn!" Thank you and please get a account here!

**

* * *

**

As Double D, Ed, Dracula and Grim end up falling through a trap floor, they find themselves in a dungeon filled with cages and chains. Ed then places his head on the floor in order to "know his environment". Grim then looks around and says to Dracula and Double D, "It seems like we're in Eris' dungeon and where there's Dungeons there's goning to be..."

Ed then shouts, "PRISONERS! Fred? Ryoko? May?"

Then the four sure enough see May Kanker, Ryoko Kimono, and Fred Fredburger in cages. Ryoko then says, "Grim, is that you? Is Eddy behaving himself?"

Ed then says, "Hey... how can I tell it's really you three and not some shapeshifters Dora created to fool us." May Kanker then says, "I can prove it's really us... I remember what that scam was Eddy tried to do involving a donkey!"

Double D then says, "You know I tried to forget that incident due to how gruesome it was, please tell us..."

**(May then explains what Eddys scam involving a donkey was, this isn't for the faint hearted and it happened a few weeks before the incidents of chapter 1)**

Eddy then goes to a farm and then he gets a idea and says to himself, "I know what the boys want and there is no way they can say no to it!"

Double D and Ed go to Eddy's house and they see a tent posted up and a sign that reads:

_**"Kiss Nazz"**_

_**on the cheek-50 cents**_

_**on the lips-a dollar**_

_**tounge-a dollar and 50 cents**_

Double D then asks, "Eddy... did you actually get Nazz to agree to this scam... how did you do it?

Eddy then says, "Why don't you ask "Nazz" yourself?"

Double D then enters the tent and sees what appears to be a donkey dressed like Nazz, complete with a wig and lipstick. And Ed is handing her flowers and saying to her, "Nazz you look marvelous, did you get a new haircut?" The donkey just brays.

Double D then says, "Ok It's official, greed does make you less smarter than Ed... do you think anyone would fall for it?" Eddy then says meekly, "Umm Kevin would!" Double D just rolls his eyes.

**(Soon)**

Eddy then puts on a record that plays "Naughty Girls (Need Love Too)" by Samantha Fox and he shouts, "HEY BOYS! NAZZ IS SELLING KISSES! she gives french kisses if you pay her more! HURRY HURRY! Oh and we give out blindfolds to the first few customers!"

Soon Johnny 2x4 and Plank are covered in lipstick marks, then Kevin pulls out 5 dollars and says, "I don't know how you did it but man! This is awesome!" Ed then says to Eddy, "Wow Eddy, you made Kevin so happy with that scam, he didn't call you a dork this time!"

Double D then says, "But Eddy this is wrong, now you might not care about the feelings for Johnny and Kevin but what about the poor donkey who is going through all this?" Eddy then replies, "Oh boo hoo hoo! What are ya gonna do about it, call the ASPCA? HAHAHA!"

Ed then says, "Umm Eddy, did you notice Jimmy didn't kiss "Nazz"?" Eddy then replies, "May it's because he's..."

But then Nazz shows up and then she says to Eddy, "Hey dude, I got to admit I have feelings for you now, so let's like go to my backyard and like kiss eachother and stuff."

Eddy then skips a heartbeat and then he asks, "You mean for real real and not for play play?" Nazz then nods and then Eddy follows her to her backyard. Nazz then pulls out a quarter and throws it in the garden shed and she says, "Oops, can you get that for me please?" Eddy then goes in the shed and Nazz goes in there as well.

Nazz then says, "Ok Eddy, pucker up! And soon Eddy kisses Nazz in the lips and Eddy then says, "Wow, that tastes like a vanilla wafer being dipped in milk and then dipped in vanilla ice cream... yummy!" Nazz then suddenly breaks her voice and says, "Awww gee thanks, you're much sweeter than "Big Ed"." At the sound of a glass breaking, Eddy then asks "Nazz", "What did you just say? And are those freckles on your face... Oh no...oh no... oh no...OH NO!"

" Nazz" then takes off her wig and exposes her buckteeth, revealing herself to be May Kanker dressed like her. Eddy then says, "Hey doesn't Lee have the hots for me... WHAT IS GOING ON?"

May then replies, "Lee has no idea about this, that girl Nazz told me what you were doing with a donkey so she paid me two dollars and a fried chicken dinner at her house if I agreed to pose as her and kiss you in revenge for paying boys to kiss a donkey dressed like her. Now that I have dessert... I WANT THE MAIN COURSE!"

As May Kanker kisses Eddy alot, he screams in fear while he sees that he is being viewed by the real Nazz who shouts at him, "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT YOU CREEP!" Then the donkey dressed like Nazz then brays but it translates as, "Serves you right you disgusting cretin! Umm what's with the sheep?" Then a Sheep is there and then bleats but it translates as, "You don't want to know what that baaaaaad boy did to me!"

Double D then shows up and shares his popcorn with Nazz and says to her, "I hope he never commits such a horrible scam like that one ever again, nor exploits you for such horrid reasons... Ed what are you doing?" Ed continues to flirt with the donkey, still thinking it's Nazz but the donkey kicks Ed and says, "Hello light!" as he falls asleep.

**(THE END!)**

Double D and Ed were shocked upon remembering the horrid "donkey incident" and Ed asks, "I kissed a donkey?" Grim then replies as he opens the cages, "Wow... you really are the real deal then, mon Eddy has issues!" Ryoko Kimono then says to May Kanker, "remind me that if I ever see him again, I'm going to slap him around for doing something so horrid! Plus it reminds me of a Kevin Smith movie the author likes so much!"

As Grim and the two Eds got Ryoko, May, and Fred down from the cages, they feel a small tremor. All of a sudden, they see four panels rise up from the floor, they reveal themselves to be shaped like playing cards but with arms and legs. They are the size of Bo-bobo character Don Patch. The playing card like creatures then reveal their eyes and symbols (red diamond, red heart, black club, black spade) They pulls out their swords and the black spade then says to them, "So lady Eris was right, you all plan to invade the castle and recover your friends... well you're no match for the might of... THE CARDIANS!"

Soon, Grim, Ed, Ryoko, Fred, Dracula, Double D, and May laugh hysterically at the four warriors and spade asks them, "Just what is so funny knaves? Is it the sound of my voice? Is it because I call Eris a lady?"

Ryoko then says, "Not exactly... first off Eris isn't your boss but that brat Dora. And second... THE NAME IS ALREADY TAKEN!" May continues, "Yeah, The monsters from "Sailor Moon R" are called "Cardians" and the Sentai-like Time Shifters from "Flint the Time Detectives" are also called Cardians."

Spade then looks shocked, then talks to Diamond, Club, and Heart. Soon enough, Club and Diamond put on football helmets while Heart and Spade put on baseball caps. They raise their swords as Spade yells his battle cry, "CARDinals... ATTACK!" Then the four charge at Ed but then May shows up and squeezes Fred Fredburger, causing him to fart them away.

Heart then says, "I say, that is really rude, Club fight for my honor!" Club then charges towards Dracula but then Dracula turns into a bat, making Club miss and hit a wall. Diamond then grabs May and says, "Don't move or this wench suffer thy blade!"

Club then pounces on Ed and shouts, "52 FIST BARRAGE!" Then he rapidly punches Ed in the head 52 times but it has no effect.

Then all of a sudden a apparition rises from a puddle. Grim sees this and says, "Oh no... I hoped I wouldn't run into her!" Then it turns out to be Miss Hanako and she cheerfully says to everyone "HOWDY HO!"

Diamond then laughs a bit only to be blasted away by a blast of water from Hanako's hands. Then she blasts more water at the four.

Double D then says to Hanako, "Wow, glad to see you again and at a good time too!"

But then another figure rises from the water. The Queen from the black puddle arrives as well.

Hanako then looks at her and the Queen looks back. Grim shivers and says, "Oh I should've known, those two have water powers, putting those two together would be disaterous."

Hanako says to the Queen, "I heard about you... you big bully! Leave my friends alone and live in peace like us good monsters!" The Queen replies, "Never! I want revenge on my cousin and his idiot friends! Oh and Card guys I brewed this up for you!"

The Queen throws a black water balloon at the Cardinals and the evil energy results in them fusioning into a powerful jester like beast with four card symbols on it's chest and is carrying a scythe which also has card symbols.

The others back away while Ryoko then says, "Whoa, I know they were uncool in the beginning but their fusion... is pretty cool.

The Cardbeast then raises his scythe and attempts to slash the others but Grim blocks it with his scythe. The Cardbeast then shouts, "ROYAL FLUSHER!" Then fires 52 cards at Grim's face. The Queen then uses a water blast and blasts Ed out of the window while he holds on for life. May Kanker and Dracula try to pull him up.

Then the Queen of the Black Puddle resumes her fight with Miss Hanako.

Grim then thinks to himself, "Darn it, she knew I planned to fusion with Ed. I guess I'll have to fusion with someone I haven't fusioned with yet...

Double D: Nah!

Fred Fredburger: No way!

Ryoko Kimono: Got it!

I shall fusion... with a Kimono!"

Grim then pulls out his scythe and zaps Ryoko, turning her into a jawbreaker, Ryoko as a jawbreaker enters Grim's mouth and then Grim suddenly glows golden and screaming as he and Ryoko become one...

Grim and Ryoko become apparently... her namesake Ryoko Hakubi from "Tenchi Muyo". She appears as her 17 year old self but in a red and black space outfit. Grim-Ryoko then smirks and falls through a floor. Cardbeast then looks to his left and right then he sees two Grim-Ryokos. Cardbeast sweatdrops and the two Grim-Ryokos summon ghost like demons to pound the Cardbeast.

The two Grim-Ryokos reform and then uses the three gems on her hand to create a light-scythe and she says, "You know... I dunno what to say for a finishing move... eh forget it!" She just slashes Cardbeast in half with the light-scythe, then it explodes into 52 playing cards and the wind blows the cards away.

Then Grim-Ryoko sees Hanako overpower the Queen of the Black Puddle with her water powers. The Queen then smiles and says, "Hi Cousin... Bye Cousin!" Then she runs off and jumps into a puddle.

Hanako then sees the fusion and says, "Oh right, I forgot you could do that!" Grim-Ryoko then says, "You know this form is pretty cool, it brings out the wild side in me, I might have to fusion like this more often!"

Double D then asks Grim-Ryoko, "Umm Grim, now long does this fusion last?" Grim-Ryoko then says, "Well it looks like it lasts for 3 hours and since I used a half hour I only have 2 and a half hours in this form... at least it's cool since it possessed alot of sci-fi ish powers and all. Now let's regroup and get to Dora or else the world will end!

Hanako then says, "Actually guys, I brought another person with me, she wants to help you guys despite not being around in the past. Then coming out of a puddle is a ghostly bubble and as it pops, they see a familiar young english girl. Ed hugs he and shouts, "EDWINA! Did you get me something?"

Edwina giggles and says, "I'm happy to see you two Ed! Anyway after the fiasco Dora caused I went through some shaman training and I ended up fusioning with my parents, brother and cousin Melody, that's right all four ghosts are posessing my body and the results are giving me super strength, making wiser decisions, having my father's fencing skills, and having cousin Melody's musical talents.

Ed then asks, "So using your Shaman powers to gain abilities from spirits... makes you a mary sue?" Edwina and Ed end up laughing together. Hanako then says, "Friend Edwina, I sense that the others are going to have a battle of epic proportions, we must go now!"

And so as Grim-Ryoko, Ed, Edd, Dracula, Fred Fredburger, May Kanker and Hanako find another passage way to the main room, the strange checkerboard room is having alot of tension happening, Nice Eris with Celeste in her arms, Grim, Eddy, Edna, Velma Green, Hikari Kimono, Kasumi Kimono, Jeff the Spider, Lizzie, Hoss Delgado and Squidhat are about to enter a fight with Dora's powerful henchmen Emma-chan, Marie Kanker, Lee Kanker, Electronica, "Other Edna", and Eddy's older brother, and they wear black and purple uniforms similar to the ones Underfist wears. Eddy's older brother then says to Eddy, "So you finally made it here "Pipsqueak"..."

**NEXT TIME: UNDERFIST vs OVERFOOT!**


End file.
